Harry Potter a Řád fénixe
by Galapeter
Summary: Harry popáté v Bradavicích. Deset let stará povídka, která, ač místy šílená, si zaslouží místo na slunci. Původní autor je Harry Writter, překlad provedla banda více či méně schopných překladatelů, já jen provedl nejnutnější korekce. A protože se k tomu nikdo nehlásí, vystavuji ji u sebe.
1. Kapitola 1 - Výlet

**Kapitola 1 – Výlet**

Byl to nejúžasnější pocit, jaký kdy Harry zažil. Letěl vzduchem, cítil, jak se vítr opírá do celého jeho těla. Horké slunce žhnulo vysoko nad ním a nějací ptáci letěli kolem se zpěvem. Závodil s nimi, nevěděl kam, věděl jenom, že to byla nejkrásnější chvíle jeho života. Jak Harry vyrazil vpřed, podíval se dopředu a viděl slabé čáry na plácku.

Harry vyhodil ruce dozadu a náhle nabral rychlost. Teď už letěl daleko rychleji než ptáci, mohl slyšet jejich hlasy vlekoucí se za ním, vzdaloval se jim víc a víc. Slabé čáry se stávaly zřetelnější, jak Harry zrychloval. Když se k nim dostal blíž, sluneční teplo nepatrně ochladlo a vítr foukal mnohem silněji. Přesto pokračoval dál, strašně moc chtěl vidět, jak se ta čára dělí.

Harry si náhle uvědomil, že se celý chvěje a jektá zuby. Vítr se přiblížil rychlosti hurikánu. Byl stále silnější a silnější, až Harry nebyl schopný bojovat proti němu ani o trochu déle. Tak spadl.

A Harry padal, padal, padal. Rychleji, rychleji a rychleji. Země se řítila proti němu. Propadl skrz mraky a mohl skoro rozeznat špičky nějakých domů. Mohl vidět i auta. Teď dokázal rozeznat i někoho pod ním. Harrymu konečně došlo, co se stalo a vyšel z něj výkřik v předtuše bolestivého dopadu… když najednou ucítil ruce pod ním.

Někdo jej zachytil. Harry vydechl úlevou. Ty ruce pod ním byly kostnaté a slabé, byly ukryté v dlouhém splývajícím černém plášti. Harry vzhlédl k obličeji, který patřil k těm pažím a jakmile se jeho oči setkaly s tváří, přál si, aby nebyl nikdy zachycený. Bylo to, jako by dostal cihlou do žaludku, tak vyrazil z jeho úst jekot a snažil se utéct. Ta tvář patřila Voldemortovi. Věnoval Harrymu jenom malý úšklebek.

Harry vyskočil z Voldemortových rukou a začal utíkat. Zelené paprsky létaly kolem něj a Harry je poznal jako vyslanou smrtící kletbu. Běžel dál a netušil kam. Náhle někoho uviděl! Skutečně dva lidé, muž a žena… zdáli se mu tak důvěrně známí.

Harry běžel tak rychle jak mohl směrem k nim, kouzla ještě létaly kolem něj každou vteřinu. Harry všechny svoje síly soustředil na ty postavy před ním. Jakmile se dostal k nim, pochopil kdo to je… byli to jeho rodiče.

Žena byla vysoká, měla červené vlasy a jasně zelené oči. Ve svém náručí houpala raneček přikrývek… vypadalo to jako dítě. Vedle ní byl dokonce ještě vyšší hubený muž s rozcuchanými černými vlasy. Díval se dolů na raneček přikrývek.

Co tu dělají? Nebyli oni… mrtví? Všechny tyhle otázky prolétly Harryho myslí, když si náhle vzpomněl, jak viděl své rodiče poprvé. Voldemort!

"Musíme se odtud dostat!" Křičel na ně Harry. Ale bylo to jako by nic neřekl… jako by v podstatě neexistoval. Jeho maminka dál držela raneček přikrývek a tatínek se na ní jen díval.

"Voldemort je tady!" křičel Harry, jak nejhlasitěji mohl. "Musíme pryč!"

Tentokrát na něj pohlédli a Harry pocítil ulehčení. Potom na jeho rameno dopadla ruka a těžce jej tlačila dolů. Nemusel se otáčet, aby se podíval, kdo to je… kostnaté prsty se zdvihly.

"Dej mi toho chlapce…" syčel Voldemort.

"Ty už víš, že ho nedáme," řekl Harryho tatínek.

"Máme smlouvu," řekla jeho maminka, položila raneček přikrývek do kolébky vedle ní, která se tam z ničeho nic objevila. Jakou smlouvu? Harry nikdy nevěděl, že jeho rodiče něco sjednali s Voldemortem.

"Ano, dobře… ta smlouva mi nepřináší dostatečný prospěch, abych pokračoval," řekl Voldemort. "Raději bych dostal kluka teď."

"Nikdy," prohlásili oba Harryho rodiče najednou.

"Když mi ho nechcete dát, vezmu si ho násilím!" vřískal Voldemort a máchl hůlkou. Harry viděl svého otce okamžitě odpovědět. Ale nebyl dost rychlý.

"Avada Kedavra!" ječel Voldemort. Známý zelený blesk rozjasnil bílé zapomnění kolem nich… kam se svět ztratil? Vypadalo to, že všechno zmizelo.

Aspoň to byla poslední věc v Harryho vzpomínkách. Viděl, jak do jeho otce udeřila Smrtící Kletba, a padl na zem s velkým zaduněním. Byl mrtvý.

"Ne! Jamesi!" vykřikla Harryho maminka a přiběhla k němu.

"Teď mi dej toho chlapce a nechám tě žít." řekl Voldemort a namířil hůlku proti Harryho mamince.

"Nikdy ti ho nedám, I když to znamená mojí smrt!" řekla.

"No tak tedy dobrá, pak…" řekl Voldemort. "Avada Kedavra!"

Svět se znovu zeleně zablýskl a Harryho maminka se zřítila na podlahu rovnou na Jamese. Voldemort přešel ke kolébce, ve které byla nemluvněčí verze Harryho. Věnoval jí hnusný škleb, ukázal hůlkou přímo na Harryho a zamumlal Smrtící Kletbu.

Rázem nastala masívní exploze, jakou Harry předtím nezažil. Jako kdyby odpálily jadernou bombu přímo před jeho očima. Celý svět na okamžik zčernal a Voldemort, jeho maminka i tatínek zmizeli. Trvalo to jedinou vteřinu… a Harry byl zpět ve svém bílém, nekonečném zapomnění… tentokrát úplně sám.

"Harry…", doléhal k němu hlas. Byl to tak měkký, konejšivý hlas, sotva slyšitelný. Harry běžel směrem, odkud si myslel, že hlas přichází, aspoň svět kolem něj se zdál světlejší.

"Harry…" Tentokrát byl hlas nepatrně jasnější. Harry běžel rychleji… možná to byla jeho maminka! Možná přeci jenom nezemřela! Hlas zazněl znovu a znovu, Harry běžel rychleji a rychleji, bylo mu jedno, že je unavený.

"Harry!", vykřikl hlas. Tenhle nebyl vůbec mírný, spíš hrubý a křiklavý. Svět kolem Harryho byl teď spředený mnoha barvami. Hlas na něj křičel skoro každou sekundu a svět se rozmazal. Harry zatřásl hlavou, promnul si oči a rozhlédl se kolem. Byl v malém pokoji… v posteli… s pyžamem na sobě… co se to stalo?

Nyní Harrymu došlo, že to byl jen sen a vrátil se do svého skutečného života. Nicméně Harryho skutečný život není vůbec jako náš. Harry je kouzelník. I když ne úplný čaroděj. Ještě studuje v Bradavické škole čar a kouzel.

Harry odhodil peřinu a vrávoravě vylezl z postele. Každým dalším pohybem víc a víc mizely vzpomínky na sen. Vzpomínal si, že viděl maminku...a něco jako Voldemorta…ale bylo to tak…

Harry tápal na stole vedle postele po brýlích a nasadil si je. Konečně se pokoj zaostřil a on přešel ke skříni vybrat si nějaké šaty.

"HARRY!", vykřikl hlas. Teď Harry věděl, kdo to byl – jeho teta Petúnie. Dveře se s bouchnutím otevřely a ona jimi vrazila dovnitř.

"Harry hned pojď dolů- oh!", zahlédla Harryho, zatímco si natahoval kalhoty a byl jenom ve spodním prádle. Rychle vycouvala z místnosti a křičela: "Jdi hned do přízemí! Jsou Dudleyho narozeniny a ty jdeš pozdě! Potřebujeme, abys udělal snídani!"

Harry poslouchal, jak schází dolů. Rychle se ustrojil a šel ke dveřím. Otevřel je a než šel dolů, rozhlédl se po pokoji. Obsahoval spoustu věcí našich snů: u postele stál kotlík a srovnané knihy na magii. Vedle okna v jeho pokoji byla soví klec s Harryho sovou Hedvikou. Byla to sněhobílá sova užívaná k posílání a doručování pošty. Harryho poslední dva dopisy byly na zdi vedle Hedviky. Jeden byl od Hermiony Grangerové, druhý od Harryho nejlepšího přítele z Bradavic. Na prvním stálo:

_Milý Harry,_

_protože ti nestihnu brzy poslat další dopis, přeju ti všechno nejlepší k narozeninám. Mám se tu báječně s Viktorem v jeho domě, doufám, že vycházíš dobře s tetou a strýcem. Když jsem hodně s Viktorem, hodně přemýšlím, hlavně o tom, co loni řekl Brumbál. Jelikož se ty-víš-kdo (většina kouzelníků se bála vyslovovat Voldemortovo skutečné jméno, tak místo něj říkali "Ty-víš-kdo") vrátil, budeš muset být zvlášť opatrný, protože na něj často narazíš. Musím taky přemýšlet o práci, kterou Brumbál každému poslal udělat. Myslím, že se uvidíme v září._

_upřímně,_  
_Hermiona_

Ten dopis byl přesně jako Hermiona. Vždycky plný obav a starostlivý, přesto nikdy nezapomíná na práci. Každopádně měla i dobré stránky. Harry vzpomínal, co to Brumbál loni říkal. Poslal Hagrida (hajného v Bradavicích) na tajnou letní práci, poslal profesora Snape (Harryho učitele lektvarů, který byl jediným důvodem, proč neměl rád Bradavice) něco jako zvěda po Voldemortovi a Brumbál oslovil ostatní profesory, aby dal „dohromady starou partu".

Harryho taky překvapilo, když četl dopis od Hermiony, že jela s Krumem na léto k němu domů. Viktor Krum je vynikající hráč famfrpálu, útočník bulharského týmu, tedy ve stejné pozici, jako hrál Harry v Bradavicích famfrpál za Nebelvír. Na konci roku říkala, že o tom ještě „bude přemýšlet", takže Harry předpokládal, že se nechystala jet. Nemohl se dočkat, až se vrátí do Bradavic a na všechno se jí zeptá.

Druhý dopis na Harryho zdi byl od dalšího nejlepšího přítele z Bradavic, Rona Weasleyho. Psal:

_Ahoj Harry!_

_Doufám, že jsi v pořádku, my se tu tak dobře nemáme. Ty peníze, co jsi dal Fredovi s Georgem loni, nejsem si jistý, jestli to byl dobrý nápad. Vypadají teď naprosto odhodlaní rozjet ten svůj žertovný krámek a už do něj vrazili tolik peněz, že mamka nemůže nic dělat. Každý den mají nějaký nový nápad a pak to zkouší na nás. Když už se po karamelce neproměníme do zvířete nebo tak něco, zezelenají nám obličeje nebo nám naroste další ucho._

_Protože je tady takový zmatek, pochybuju, že ti budeme schopný pomoct, když tě mudlové nebudou chtít pustit zpátky do Bradavic nebo zkusí jinou ohavnost. Jo, posílám ti Protivovu mapu s cestou od tvého k našemu domu. Vzal jsem si k tomu tátovu mudlovskou mapu. Doufám, že ji nebudeš muset použít, ale jen do toho a užij si legrace!_

_Brzy na viděnou!_

_Ron_

Harry měl tu mapu pořád v kapse, pro případ, že by ji potřeboval. I kdyby jména cest a měst byla zpřeházena, Harry odhadoval, že by mohl k domu Weasleyových letět, kdyby opravdu musel.

Harry si nemohl pomoci, ale musel se smát, když přišel k té části o Fredově a Georgeově žertovném krámku. Minulý rok se Fred a George (Ronovi starší bratři - dvojčata) rozhodli otevřít žertovný krámek (nazvali ho Weasleyových kouzelné triky) a žili jen pro něj. Paní Weasleyová, jejíž další tři synové dosáhli akademické hodnosti v Bradavicích a vstoupili do „úctyhodných" povinností (snad až na Charlieho, který krotil Draky) neměla pochopení pro jejich myšlenku žertovného obchůdku a všechny jejich vynálezy zničila. Koncem roku Harry vyhrál školní turnaj a dostal tisíc galeonů (obrovská suma peněz v kouzelnickém světě). Jelikož měl už malé jmění po rodičích, dal Harry peníze Fredovi a Georgovi, aby pomohl jejich obchodu, který se mu líbil.

"KLUKU! POJĎ OKAMŽITĚ DOLŮ!" zahřměl dunivý hlas z přízemí. Hlas patřil strýci Vernonovi, byl dost rozčilený, že tam Harry tak dlouho trčí. Harry byl každopádně zvyklý na tento druh zacházení. Dursleyovi nenáviděli magii v jakékoli formě a proto Harrym pohrdali.

I když byl Harry zvyklý na tento druh komunikace, věděl, že bude nejlepší dál strýce Vernona neprovokovat a vyrazil na cestu dolů, která byla mnohem těžší než jiné výlety. Každý krok byl zaneřáděný balicím papírem, kartony, špagáty, bublinkovým igelitem a dokonce nějakým zapomenutým dárkem. Stejně dvakrát stejně na něco šlápl (jednou na krabici a pak na košili) a zamířil do kuchyně, kde byla připravená slanina a lívance na kamnech. Jeho bratranec Dudley seděl za stolem, jenž byl ostrovem v moři dárků. Právě otvíral další.

"Oooh další dárek! To je ale překvapení!" řekl Dudley, jak trhal další krabici z obrovské hromady před ním. Během dvou vteřin byl dárek otevřený a Dudley vytáhl obrovskou červenou košili. "Ale ne, další už ne!"

"Další košile XXXXXXXL, Dudley?" smál se strýc Vernon, když Dudley otvíral další dárek. "Dobře, jsem rád, že ji už beztak nemusíš nosit." To byla ovšem pravda. Minulé léto byl Dudley příliš malý pro takovou košili, ale od té doby co chodil do školy, neexistoval obchod, který by měl jeho velikost a Dudley byl donucen ke krajní dietě a celý rok pak dostával odměny za každé kilo, co ztratil. Dudley byl teď jen o trochu větší než Harry a ten byl zvlášť hubený, protože u Dursleyů za těch 10 let prakticky umíral hlady.

"Ano!" řekl Dudley, když otevřel svůj nejnovější dárek. Byla to zřejmě videohra, jediná věc, která mohla Dudleyho udělat šťastným. Potom, když e natáhl pro další dárek, vyšel z něj výkřik:

"Ah! Už zbývá jen jeden! Oh, ten je ale velký!" Dudley přešel k obrovské krabici, která byla větší než Harry a pětkrát tak široká. Dudley vylezl nahoru a rychle roztrhl stuhu. Teta Petunie a strýc Vernon se za ním usmívali.

"Oh lidi! To je tak skvělý!" Dudley odhodil poslední obal a objevil…

"Další krabice!" vykřikl Dudley. Harry vykoukl od kamen. V krabici, kterou měl právě Dudley otevřenou, byla další krabice, úplně stejná, kromě faktu, že byla menší. V každém případě Dudleyho to neodradilo, naopak vypadal, že je rozhodnutý tento dárek dobýt.

Právě tak odhodil stuhu poslední krabice a Harry se zasmál. Uvnitř byla další krabice a zase stejná jako předchozí. Dudley ji rychle roztrhal a vevnitř znovu krabice.

Tak pokračoval do čtrnácti nebo ještě víc krabic, až Dudley vypadal, že každou chvíli vybuchne, až otevřel poslední velikosti hamburgeru. Místo další krabice tam byla obálka. Dudley ji otevřel a téměř omdlel.

"Oh… můj… Bože!" koktal. Harry přešel od kamen směrem k dárkům podívat se, co Dudleyho oněmělo.

"Jdi pryč od toho kluka!" zaječel strýc Vernon, "pro tebe jsme žádný nedostali!"

"Co?" zeptal se Harry, "Žádný...žádný co?"

"Lístky! Žádný lístek!" odpověděl strýc Vernon.

"Lístek kam?" nechápal Harry.

"Na…na…Havaj!" vřískal Dudley. Držel tři světle žluté lístky a tancoval s nimi.

"Páni, to je ohromný. Myslím, že právě vybuchnu štěstím, když tam NEMUSÍM JET!" vykřikl Harry. I když nikdy nechtěl jet na žádný z Dursleyovic výletů, nikdy v obličeji tak nezčervenal.

"To je pravda, ty nepojedeš!" řekla teta Petúnie. "Příští týden si tě vyzvedne paní Figgová a zůstaneš u ní."

Harry se s tím nehodlal smířit. Byly skoro jeho patnácté narozeniny a už nemusel strýce s tetou příště poslouchat.

"NE!", vykřikl Harry, jak nejhlasitěji mohl, jeho teta a strýc vypadali vyděšeně.

"TY SI TROUFÁŠ ODMLOUVAT-" řekl strýc Vernon před tím, než ho utnul.

"Ne! Já NEPŮJDU k paní Figgové, pojedu k Ronovi!" prohlásil Harry a začal couvat, vyhýbaje se dárkům. Než zmizel, zaslechl za sebou strýce Vernona.

Všechno, co Harry musel udělat, bylo popadnout mapu, svojí sovu a sednout na koště, dřív než Dursleyovi stačí něco podniknout. Oni neměli nic, čím by jej mohli sledovat do kouzelnického světa.

Jen co Harry došel ke dveřím, cítil, že se blíží strýc Vernon. Harry trhnutím otevřel dveře a naskytl se mu neobyčejný pohled: jeho sova bojovala s černým fénixem.

Fénix byl pětkrát tak velký jako Hedvika a miliónkrát tmavší. To nebyla jen černá, byla to čistá čerň s temným plamenem pohlcující vše kolem. Měl nepřirozeně dlouhý zobák s malými ostrými zuby. Táhl Hedviku stranou, peří a krev byla všude kolem.

Na chvíli zastavil boj s Hedvikou a pohlédl na Harryho. Harryho čelo explodovalo pronikavou, doběla rozžhavenou bolestí. Vnímal sám sebe, jak se hroutí a upadá do bezvědomí. Zřítil se na podlahu.


	2. Kapitola 2 - Přátelé nejen v Doupěti

**Kapitola 2 – Přátelé nejen v Doupěti**

Harry se probral s pocitem, že spal celé dny, i když to nemohlo být déle než pár minut. Vyškrábal se na nohy a dopotácel k Hedvice. Vypadala, jako by prošla drtičem na odpadky. Harry ji vzal do rukou a přiložil si její hrudníček k uchu. Ještě dýchala a mohl cítit, že jí tluče i srdíčko.

Harry se posadil na postel a podíval se po svém kotlíku a hůlce. Když našel svou hůlku, vyndal ji z kotlíku a namířil na Hedviku.

"Anicure!" řekl Harry. I když nebylo dovoleno používat magii z legrace, v otázce života a smrti to bylo zákonné.

Malá zářící jiskřička přeletěla z Harryho hůlky do Hedviky. Na okamžik vzplanula jasnou žlutí a pak se jí vrátila její normální bílá barva. Otevřela oči a načepýřila se. Hedvika přelétla do klece a začala hlasitě houkat. Jak odletěla, Harry se rozhlédl kolem a málem vykřikl, když zahlédl Dudleyho, jak sedí na židli v rohu pokoje.

"Dudley…" zasípal Harry. "Co tu děláš?"

"Něco pro tebe mám," řekl a postavil se s rukama za zády.

"Dudley," vzdychl Harry, "Já teď nemám čas, moje sova je zraněná a-"

"Tady," řekl Dudley a natáhl ruce k Harrymu. Přímo na dlani ležela malá, hnědá krabička. Co to provádí? Dudley Harrymu nikdy v životě nedal žádný opravdový dárek! Může to být pravda?

"Vezmi si to," řekl Dudley, který cítil Harryho váhání. Harry byl skoro v obavách se toho dotknout, protože to byl pravděpodobně jeden z jeho žalostných vtípků. "Slibuju, že to není chyták, jen si to vezmi, jo?"

Harry byl přesvědčen, že to právě něco takového je. S otázkou v očích vzal Harry malou krabičku a otevřel ji. Uvnitř byly nejkrásnější hodinky, jaké kdy viděl.

Byly vyrobeny z nějakého druhu zeleného krystalu a celé se třpytily. Místo ciferníku na hodinkách měly malinkou hadí hlavu se dvěma rudými rubíny jako oči a jazyk byl místo ručičky. Byla to dokonalá práce, nevypadal jako žádný had, ale jako Bazilišek! Král všech hadů!

"D-díky, Dudley," koktal Harry, nevěděl co si o tom myslet. Za celý život Dudley neřekl Harrymu jedinou hezkou věc a ještě míň by mu něco dal...a to dobrovolně. Možná obrátil nový list.

"Všechno nejlepší!" řekl Dudley.

"Co?" vyhekl Harry. "Uhm… je ještě několik týdnů do mých narozenin, Dudley."

"Já vím, ale příští týden odjíždím na Havaj, takže jsem si říkal, že bych ti to nemohl dát na tvé skutečné narozeniny."

"Kde jsi to našel?" zeptal se Harry, stále si je uchváceně prohlížel.

"Objevil jsem je ve sklepě," řekl. "Bylo to v krabici s nápisem 'Lily'"

Harry k němu okamžitě vzhlédl. Lily? Lily Potterová? Jeho matka?

"Myslíš mojí mámu?" zeptal se Harry tiše.

"Jo," přikývl Dudley. "Myslím, že jsme dostali krabici jejích věcí z její vůle. I když jí máma strašně nesnáší, nemohla to vyhodit."

Harry se podíval na Dudleyho, potom na hodinky. Vědomí, že kdysi patřily jeho matce, je činily ještě krásnější.

"Ale proč je dáváš mně?" zeptal se Harry a nasazoval si hodinky.

"Zkus na to přijít." řekl Dudley, zasmál se a plácl Harryho do ramene, "Může snad bratranec dát něco pěkného, ne?"

"Jiní bratranci ano, jistě. Ty… nikdy." řekl Harry. Dudley vzdychl.

"Harry, já to nesmím nikomu říct… vůbec nikomu."

"Co je to?" zajímal se Harry.

"Dobře, loni začátkem školního roku jsem začal mít tyhle sny," řekl Dudley. "Někdy se mi zdálo, že plavu ve vzduchu nebo padám nebo co vlastně. Ne, tohle byly sny s poselstvím. Chtěly mi něco sdělit."

"Co ti chtěly říct?" zeptal Harry.

"Že bych měl být, jaký nejsem." řekl Dudley neobyčejně vážně. "Tak jsem vyzkoušel všechno. Zkoušel jsem hodně zhubnout, ale sny nepřestaly; zkoušel jsem se zlepšit ve škole, ale sny nepřestaly; zkoušel jsem mít na chvíli holku, ale sny nepřestaly.

"Tak jsem se jedné noci probudil a přemýšlel, co bych mohl ještě udělat, jaký nejsem: chovat se k tobě hezky, jednat s tebou jako s lidským tvorem."

"A sny přestaly?" zeptal se Harry.

"Od té doby, co jsem přísahal, že se k tobě budu chovat hezky do konce života… ano. Došlo mi, že jsem to měl vědět od chvíle, co jsi sem poprvé přišel. Že umíš vyčarovat sklenici a mluvit s hady nemusíš být špatný člověk… ve skutečnosti tě to dělá jaksi skvělým."

"Uhm… díky Dudley," řekl Harry.

"Hej, nechceš jít dolů?" zeptal se Dudley. "Musíš se tady nahoře sám strašně nudit."

"Uhm… jistě," řekl Harry, který se ještě nestačil vzpamatovat z Dudleyho náhlé a dokonalé proměny. "Jenom zkontroluju Hedviku."

"Jasně," řekl Dudley, usmál se a vyšel z pokoje. Hedvika byla ve své kleci a Harry dosedl na postel. Tolik otázek se mu honilo hlavou: Proč se k němu Dudley začal chovat hezky? Bylo to opravdu kvůli tomu snu? A předtím...Co se stalo s tím černým fénixem v jeho pokoji? Ani nevěděl, že může být fénix černý! A co způsobilo tu strašlivou bolest na čele, když se na něj podíval? Harry si mnul oči a přešel k zrcadlu, zdvihl si ofinu a odhalil jizvu ve tvaru blesku.

Ta jizva dělala Harryho výjimečného i mezi normálními čaroději. Harry byl jediná osoba, která přežila utkání s lordem Voldemortem, nejmocnějším zlým čarodějem století. Voldemort se připletl mezi jeho rodiče, když mu byl pouhý rok. Voldemort zabil jeho tátu i mámu a když zkoušel zabít Harryho, jeho kletba se vrátila k němu a oslabila ho, až se stal bezmocným stvořením a během třinácti let se vracel do své původní síly s pomocí svého věrného sluhy Petra Pettigrewa neboli Červíčka. Důvod, proč Voldemortova kletba selhala, byl, že jeho maminka, Lily, obětovala svůj život pro Harryho a dala mu obranu proti Voldemortovým silám. Nicméně loni Voldemort použil trochu Harryho krve, aby se vrátil a prošel přes Harryho štít.

Od prvního setkání s Voldemortem má Harry na čele jizvu ve tvaru blesku, jako památku na místo, kam udeřila kletba. Během jeho života jej několikrát bolela, ale jen když byl Voldemort blízko nebo na něj intenzivně myslel. Takže když ho teď bolela jizva, znamenalo to, že je Voldemort blízko? Musí to mít něco společného s černým fénixem v jeho pokoji.

Teď Harryho napadlo, co vlastně u něj černý fénix vůbec dělal? Byl to Voldemortův špeh? Jediný fénix, o kterém Harry věděl, byl Brumbálův Fawkes. Ale Fawkes byl červený a krásný a určitě by nezpůsobil Harrymu bolest. Tenhle fénix nebyl jen černý, pohlcoval světlo kolem, Harry se nikdy o ničem takovém neučil, ani neslyšel.

Harry si náhle vzpomněl na Dudleyho. Seběhl dolů, vyhnul se obrovské hromadě balicího papíru, co tam stále byla. Když přišel dolů, byl ještě opatrný: přeci jen to mohl být jeden z nejpropracovanějších Dudleyových vtipů. Stále mu úplně nedůvěřoval.

"Vzal sis je?" zeptal se Dudley a držel ruce za zády, jako by to byl on, kdo měl Baziliščí hodinky.

„Oh, um… jo," přikývl Harry nepřítomně. "Jak ses k nim dostal?"

"Tohle," řekl Dudley a zamrkal, "je tajemství mého úspěchu."

"Jakého úspěchu?" zeptal se Harry. Dudley vypadal překvapeně. Poplácal se rukou po těle.

"Že jsem shodil dvě stě liber!"

"Oh, tohohle úspěchu…"

"Jo," řekl Dudley a pokrčil rameny nad Harryho bystrostí. "Zkrátka a dobře, tohle je ono." Ukázal Harrymu, co skrýval za zády. Byla to jakási obdélníková krabička...vypadala jako nějaká videohra.

"Co je to?" zeptal se Harry skepticky.

"Jednoduše největší věc od…" řekl Dudley, "Monty Python a svatý grál. To je tajemství mého úspěchu…"

"Jak ti to pomohlo?"

"Dobře," řekl Dudley, "kdykoliv jsem dostal hlad, vzal jsem tohle a sledoval ho. Za chvíli mě zaměstnalo natolik, že jsem zapomněl na jídlo. A nejen to, video mě naučilo všechno, co vím, jako logiku. Ve škole jsem často nerozuměl, ale právě po tomhle jsem pochopil, že když se soustředíš tak moc, až se do toho ponoříš, okouzlí tě to."

"Oh opravdu…" řekl Harry, Hermiona se taky soustředila, až se ponořila.

"Pojď sem," řekl Dudley, kývl na Harryho k obýváku, "nech si ty hodinky!"

Harry, který už měl hotovou svou malou letní práci, nevěděl co jiného dělat. tak se nakonec rozhodl podívat se na Dudleyho video. Aspoň bude při tom moci přemýšlet o černém fénixovi, co viděl.

Sedli si a Dudley dal dovnitř film. Další hodinu a půl se ani nehnuli. Smáli se, opakovali hlášky a dělali si spolu legraci z filmu, byl to opravdu pro Harryho nový zážitek a líbilo se mu to.

Celý příští týden Harry a Dudley koukali na film několikrát za den, zatímco strýc Vernon a teta Petúnie chodila po návštěvách nebo nakupovala. Docela brzo Harry a Dudley znali každou scénu, Harry se cítil, jakoby se vrátil do Bradavic s Ronem... jenom tam si užil tolik zábavy.

Ale jakmile strýc Vernon nebo teta Petúnie strčili hlavu dovnitř, Dudley se hned začal chovat jinak; nechtěl, aby si té změny všimly rodiče. Podle všeho se jich ještě bál.

Konečně přišel den, kdy Dursleyovi měli odjet na Havaj a Harry byl poslán k paní Figgové. Každopádně se mu dostalo nového respektu nebo to byl jen přetrvávající strach, když porušil magická pravidla a mstil se na Dursleyových (Harry byl vybrán později), zkrátka jej nedovezli k jejímu domu, ale nechali ho tam jít samotného.

"Bylo by lepší, kdyby dům stál, až se vrátíme domů, kluku." řekl strýc Vernon Harrymu tváří v tvář, když nastupoval do auta.

"Samozřejmě." řekl Harry, zkoušel se nesmát. Vrhl na Harryho poslední nevraživý pohled, nasedl do auta a práskl dveřmi.

"Sbohem Harry!" zavolal Dudley, měl vystrčenou hlavu a ruku venku z okýnka a mával z odjíždějícího auta. To byla chyba.

"Co jsi to řekl?" zeptal se strýc Vernon, okamžitě zastavil. Harry viděl, jak Dudley zrudl, došlo mu, co udělal.

"Já… uhm… řekl Harrymu sbohem." řekl Dudley nervózně.

"Ty NEBUDEŠ říkat sbohem té... věci!" řekla teta Petúnie.

"Přestaň s tím mami!" řekl Dudley. Výraz šoku se objevil na tetě Petúnii, strýci Vernonovi a dokonce i na Harryho obličeji. Dudley takhle s rodiči nikdy nemluvil.

"Dudley… Já…"

"Mami, proč trváš na tom, se takhle k Harrymu chovat?" zeptal se Dudley, vypadal sebejistěji a mluvil více uvolněně. "On je součástí rodiny stejně jako já a ty s ním pořád jednáš jako s nějakým nakaženým cizincem!"

"Dudley!" zaječela teta Petúnie. "On NENÍ jako my! Dělá přece ty… magické věci! On je... odlišný!"

"Neučila ses už v základní škole, že máme přijímat jiné odlišnosti?" zeptal se Dudley. "Věřte mi, že jsem strávil s Harrym poslední týden a musím říct, že bych si přál, abych s ním byl posledních patnáct let!"

"DUDLEY!" zaječel strýc Vernon. "Ty jsi s ním byl sám!? Co se ti to proboha stalo!?"

"Ne, co se stalo TOBĚ, tati?" řekl Dudley.

"Promluvíme si později, Dudley," řekl strýc Vernon, okamžitě otočil auto zpátky a couval po příjezdové cestě. Nejspíš se chtěl dostat pryč tak rychle, jak to bylo možné, než někdo řekne 'magické' nebo'kouzelné'.

"Sbohem Harry!" vykřikl Dudley z auta, jak se vzdalovali po silnici. "Prosím tě, nepiš mi! Dostali jsme ve škole pěkně velká zvířata a nechci, aby se Hedvika zranila! A nezapomeň! Jsme rytíři, kterým říkají-" jeho poslední slovo zmizelo v dálce. Ale Harry věděl, že znělo 'rození'.

Harry tam stál ještě několik vteřin s pohledem upřeným na silnici, kterou odjeli Dursleyovi. Snažil se vstřebat to všechno, co se stalo mezi ním a Dudleyem.

Harry se náhle vrátil do reality a vzpomněl si, že musí jít k paní Figgové domů. Zachvěl se při té myšlence: kočky všude, žrádlo všude, stará, potrhlá paní… fuj. Poslední věc, kterou by chtěl udělat, byla strávit zbytek letních prázdnin v jejím baráku. Harry strčil ruce do kapes a začal přemýšlet… co jiného by mohl podniknout?

Pak ucítil v kapse kus pergamenu a vytáhl ho. Harry se plácl do čela a vzpomněl si na Ronovu mapu. Proč trávit zbytek léta u paní Figgové, když by mohl být s Ronem?

Harry se dal na úprk do svého pokoje rychle si sbalit. Hedvika nebyla zvyklá cestovat a ještě se nevzpamatovala z jejího masakru. To jej zarazilo: Weasleyovi byla kouzelnická rodina a pět z devíti byli plně kvalifikovaní, měli by víc než on vědět, co dělat v takových věcech. Možná budou něco vědět i o černém fénixovi.

Harry sbalil celé své bohatství (kterého nebylo mnoho) do svého kotlíku. Pověsil kotlík na koště a vložil Hedviku do kabátu. Harry sešel dolů a otevřel dveře. Vzduch byl teplý, ale vůbec ne vlhký. Nebe bylo dokonale modré a on chtěl právě strávit zbývající část léta s jeho nejlepším přítelem.

Jenže stejně ho něco trápilo: ten černý fénix. Neměl tušení, odkud se vzal. Byla tu možnost, že se s ním Hedvika setkala na jedné z jejích cest a dala se s ním do boje. Možná se vrátil pomstít. A skutečnost, že omdlel, nejspíš to nemělo vůbec nic společného s jeho jizvou, třeba se jenom praštil hlavou o dveře (byl si stále jistější) nebo jej možná uhodil strýc Vernon, i když proti Harrymu nikdy nepoužil fyzické násilí. Když to vzal kolem a kolem, dospěl Harry k rozhodnutí, že by si neměl nechat kazit příjemný čas.

Najednou se Harry vytrhl z přemýšlení a zjistil, že už lítá ve vzduchu. Harry chvíli balancoval v počátečním leknutí, ale pak získal zpět svou ztracenou rovnováhu. Létání bylo pro Harryho nejpřirozenější věcí v kouzelném světě, víc než cokoli jiného, proto si pravděpodobně ani nevšiml, že nasedl a vzlétl.

Harry vytáhl Ronovu mapu a pokusil se dekódovat to strašné písmo. Ronův dům se nezdál tak daleko od místa, kde Harry byl, kdyby letěl dost rychle, mohl by tam být do hodiny.

Harry měl pocit, že jeho let trvá jen několik minut a ohromně si užíval, bylo to poprvé, co se cítil skoro jako moucha, dokonce ještě lepší, než si kdy pamatoval. Není divu, že se mu zdálo o létání, když po něm tak toužil.

Ronův dům se ocitl přímo pod ním a Harry sletěl pod mraky. Bylo by těžké ji minout, masivní stavení bylo tak nakloněné k jedné straně, až by každý čekal, že se musí v mudlovském světě převrhnout, ale v tomto kouzelném něco takového možné bylo.

Harry nikdy neletěl dolů tak rychle. Nikdy taky neměl tolik otevřeného prostoru před sebou pro sebe, takže nemohl získat takovou rychlost. Jak byl blíž a blíž k domu, nemohl se dočkat setkání s Ronem.

Harry byl brzy jen několik stop od domu Weasleyových, značně zpomalil pád, až se dostal k jejich dveřím, předvedl dokonalé zastavení a sestoupil. Dal si koště pod rameno a kráčel nahoru ke dveřím. Harry nebyl ještě zvyklý na kouzelné dveře, podíval se kolem po domovním zvonku. Místo něj našel lesklou kouli připevněnou ke zlatému táhlu vycházejícímu z domu rovnou vedle dveří. Harry položil ruku na kouli a ta zezelenala. Harry pak na ni zatlačil a jak se zasouvala dovnitř, celý Weasleyovic dům vzplanul jasnou zelení, stejně jako ta koule.

Bylo to tak úchvatné, že Harry mimoděk udělal několik kroků dozadu, zakopl o kotlík a dopadl na jednu ze svých knih. Jak si třel záda, které jej začínaly bolet, otevřely se dveře a v nich stála paní Weasleyová. Byla to buclatá žena s červeným vlasem a laskavou osobností. Sotva uviděla Harryho ležícího na zemi, přitiskla ruku na ústa a vyběhla ven.

"Ó můj Bože! Harry! Kde se tu bereš?" zeptala se.

"Eee… err… uh…" mumlal Harry.

"Oh, už nic neříkej! Jsme šťastní, že tě tu máme a jsem si jistá, že Ron bude mít hroznou radost, až tě uvidí. Pojď dál, pojď dál!" pobízela Harryho její paže a zvedala jej nahoru. Pomohla mu na nohy a vešli do domu. Když byli uvnitř, Harry stál uprostřed kuchyně a rozhlížel se po Ronovi.

"Harry, drahoušku, Ron je nehoře ve svém pokoji. Jestli chceš, můžeš tam vyběhnout."

Harry přikývl a šel ke schodům. Už byl v Ronově pokoji mnohokrát předtím, věděl kam jít. Ale jen co udělal první krok, uviděl paní Weasleyovou, jak schází dolů ze schodů. Hleděla na něj a ústa jí poklesla.

"Harry!" řekla, "Co- co tu děláš?"

"Uh, právě jste mě pustila dovnitř," odpověděl Harry, lehce zmatený.

"Ale já jsem byla přece celou dobu- ale ne…" její tvář naplnil hněv. "Naše dvojčata! Arg!" Seběhla zbývající část schodů a Harry se jí klidil z cesty. Jakmile se otočil, stanul tváří v tvář další paní Weasleyové. Obě paní Weasleyové stály proti sobě a obě měly v obličejích výraz překvapení a zmatku.

I když už viděl v kouzelném světě leccos, tohle dosud nezažil. Vidět tři kopie stejné osoby na stejném místě bylo naprosto nepochopitelné. Náhle paní Weasleyová, která se potkala venku, s Harrym promluvila:

"Frede! Georgi! Tohle jste přehnali!" řekla k ostatním dvěma. Oba zrudli a řekli najednou:

"Co tím myslíš?!"

"Vytvořit nějakou proměnu v někoho jiného! Na takové věci není svět připravený a už vůbec ne v tomhle domě!"

"Jak se opovažuješ na mě křičet! Já jsem tvoje matka!" vykřikla paní Weasleyová, která stála ve dveřích.

"Frede, Georgi! Okamžitě se proměňte zpět!" řekla pí. Weasleyová, která přišla ze schodiště.

"Ne, ty se proměň zpět!" řekly druhé dvě.

Harry byl dokonale zmatený a měl pocit, že mu mozek exploduje.

"Promiň, Frede, promiň Georgi," řekla paní Weasleyová, která byla u schodiště a klidně ukázala k jejich očím. "Vaše oči vás prozradily, tenhle kousek potřebuje dopracovat. Neměli byste zapomínat, že jste jediní v rodině s modrýma očima."

Po těch slovech druhé dvě paní Weasleyové vytáhli hůlky a ukázali samy na sebe.

"Epistrefus!" vykřikly obě najednou. Jejich kůže se najedno změnila v čistě průzračnou, stekla z nich do malé louže u jejich nohou. Až když z nich všechno zmizelo, poznal Harry, že to, co zbylo, jsou Fred a George, Ronovi starší identická dvojčata.

"Nemohu uvěřit, že jste to nalíčili na Harryho! Zvlášť když všechny ty věci můžete dělat jenom kvůli němu!" řekla skutečná pí. Weasleyová.

"Jo, promiň Harry. Byla to právě dokonalá příležitost," řekl Fred.

"Viděli jsme, že letíš a právě jsme tohle dokončili." řekl George.

"Oh, to je ok." řekl Harry, "Líbilo se mi to. Co to vlastně bylo?"

Fred a George se na sebe podívali a usmáli se. Oba sáhli do kapes a obrátili je naruby. Asi padesát malinkých šedivých kuliček vypadlo ven a zůstalo viset ve vzduchu díky Fredově a Georgeově magii.

"To jsou Zrcadlo-pamlsky! Každá jenom za galeon, to je ohromná koupě!" řekl George se smíchem. "Promění tě v jakoukoli osobu, která je ti nejblíž. Nejlepší použít v tlačenici."

"To se pořád měníš," řekl Fred. "Jednou jsme to zkusili na Ginny a ona se změnila do svojí topinky. Pak nás napadlo zkusit to na lidech a testovali to na Ronovi. Vždycky, když se někdo přiblížil, proměnil se do jeho osoby. Teď to byl zmatený den."

"Tady Harry," řekl George, nabídl několik Zrcadlo-pamlsků Harrymu. "Vezmi si je, jako projev naší vděčnosti. Kdyby nebylo tebe, nikdy bychom nedokázali sehnat všechny přísady." Harry vzal kuličky a strčil je do kapsy.

"Oh jistě a to by bylo moc zlé. Byl by to chmurný svět bez šílených kousků Freda a George." řekl hlas scházející dolů po schodech. Harry se otočil a uviděl Ginny Weasleyovou jít k nim. Harry užasl při pohledu na ni. Věděl, že do něj byla zamilovaná, ale nikdy k ní až do teďka nic necítil.

Ginny musela přes léto vyrůst, byla nyní jen o kousek menší než Harry a její žhavě rudé vlasy jí sahaly přes celá záda. Přešla k sekretáři, vzala si zelené jablko, zakousla se do něj a pak odkráčela zase nahoru. Harry ještě mohl slyšet její chroupání a visel na ní očima, dokud Fredův hlas neprolomil jeho omámení.

"Oh, nevšímej si jí Harry," řekl. "Ona je dopálená, protože poslední čtyři dny se každé ráno probudila jako jiné neobvyklé zvíře. Chci tím říct, že dokážu pochopit, když někoho štve být žirafa, co se praští hlavou o strop a tak, ale ona se probudí a vidí v zrcadle koně nebo tvář plameňáka, měl jsem dojem, že se holkám tyhle věci líbí."

Všichni se smáli a Harry kývl hlavou k Ronově pokoji. Znovu vyrazil nahoru a doběhl po točitých schodech až do patra. Přišel ke dveřím, kde na dveřích visela tabulka: "Ronaldův pokoj". Harry zaklepal a Ron odpověděl, "Dále." Harry otevřel dveře a vešel dovnitř.

Ron byl na posteli, začtený do nějaké kouzelné knihy. Když vzhlédl a uviděl Harryho, jeho obličej se roztáhl do širokého úsměvu a vyskočil.

"To je super, že jsem přes všechny ty problémy udělal tu mapu," řekl Ron.

"Jo. díky", řekl Harry, když pokládal své věci na zem. "Zachránila mi život. Dursleyovi odjeli na Havaj a kdybych nedostal tvojí mapu, musel bych zůstat u paní Figgové celé léto."

Harry přešel k Ronově posteli a podíval se, co čte. Kniha ležela na všech přikrývkách, byly to famfrpálové tipy a triky. Na Harryho obličeji se objevil zmatek a Ron vysvětloval:

"No, teď v novém roce budou otevřená nová místa v Nebelvírském famfrpálovém týmu, myslel jsem, že bych to mohl zkusit." Pokrčil rameny a podíval se na Harryho souhlas. Harry byl nejmladší hráč v Bradavickém famfrpálovém týmu a jeho tým prohrál jenom jednu hru, když byl nasazený. Byl nejmenovaným šampiónem famfrpálu v Bradavicích.

"Jasně, budeš skvělý, Rone," řekl Harry, ale nebyl si tak jistý, jestli je to pravda. Ron byl dobrý hráč, ale Harry u něj nikdy neviděl úroveň obratnosti, jaká se vyžaduje pro nasazení do týmu. Pak si vzpomněl na jeden z důvodů jít k Weasleyovým, kromě toho být s Ronem: černý fénix.

"Uh… Rone?" navrhl Harry.

"Jo Harry," odpověděl Ron, který se znovu začetl do knihy.

"Um… dobře… tvůj táta je kouzelník a taky tvoji tři bráchové a jsem byl jenom… trochu… zvědavý, jestli někdo z nich nenarazil… předtím na černého ptáka…"

Ron zvedl hlavu od knihy a zdvihl obočí.

"Jaký druh 'černého ptáka'," zeptal se.

"Něco jako… černého fénixe," řekl Harry.

"Černý fénix? O čem to mluvíš Harry…" pak náhle jeho brada klesla a zbledl, "Udělal ti něco Harry? Co to bylo? Neměl v tom zase prsty Ty-víš-kdo?"

Harry nevěděl co na to říct a tak jen bez zapírání přikývl. Vyprávěl Ronovi, co viděl, když přišel do místnosti a co udělal Hedvice. Ron byl celou dobu zticha až do konce.

"Dobře, nikdy jsem o takové věci neslyšel, Harry. Ale-", náhle jej přerušil "gong" hodin odkudsi. Harry už věděl z dřívějška, že tohle byl poplachový signál, který oznamoval, že někdo přišel domů.

"Hej! Táta je doma!" řekl Ron vzrušeně. "Jestli o tom někdo z nás něco ví, bude to on!" Ron vyskočil a rozrazil dveře, když ho Harry zastavil.

"Ne Rone!" křikl za ním. "Já nechci, aby si mysleli, že jsem blázen nebo tak něco, co vidí černého fénixe nebo že jsem se vyděsil ptáka, který se z ničeho nic objevil u mě!" Ron se otočil a podíval se na něj.

"Harry," řekl Ron, "tohle je vážnější než pták, neznámý černý fénix se nějak dostal do tvého pokoje, zaútočil na tvojí sovu a tebe přivedl do bezvědomí! Musíme vědět, co to bylo!" Vzhlédl a uviděl úpěnlivý pohled na Harryho tváři.

"Nakonec..." řekl Ron, který změnil názor. "Jestli se budeš cítit líp, můžu si vymyslet jiný příběh."

"Díky Rone," řekl Harry.

Sešli dolů, a když byli v přízemí, Harry i Ron viděli pana a paní Weasleyovi, jak sedí tiše u stolu. Harry a Ron přišli až k nim.

"Ahoj tati," řekl Ron, "uh… hádej co Harry a myslím my právě viděli já… uh… dalekohledem."

Pan Weasley se na Rona podezřívavě podíval, nabodl kus masa vidličkou, dal je do úst a začal žvýkat. Pak se zeptal, "Co? Co jste viděli?"

"Myslím, že jsme viděli černého fénixe." řekl Ron. Po této odpovědi pan Weasley rychle spolkl své sousto a paní Weasleyové klesla vidlička, která byla skoro u úst.

"Co si teď myslíš, že děláš, synu?" řekl pan Weasley silným hlasem.

"Já... um… uh…" koktal Ron.

"Vypadal jako normální Fénix," řekl Harry, "jenom byl zářivě černý, místo červený."

Pan a paní Weasleyovi na něj upřeli zrak a pak promluvil pan Weasley:

"Dobře tedy," řekl, "jestli někdy uvidíš znovu toho 'černého fénixe' um… zavolej mě a já se přijdu podívat, ano?" Harry a Ron přikývli a vyběhli zpátky po schodech, nepromluvili, dokud nebyli nahoře.

"Co to mělo být?" Zeptal se Ron Harryho, když byly zpátky v pokoji.

"No," řekl Harry, "buď o tom nic nevědí, nebo něco ví, ale nechtějí nám o tom říct."

"Jo, jasně, řekl bych, že je to spíš to druhé." řekl Ron.

"Já taky," řekl Harry, "ale teď se tím nebudeme zabývat. Hej, mám nápad, co se trochu procvičit ve famfrpálu na vašem dvoře, ok?"

"Jo, to zní skvěle," řekl Ron. Popadl své staré koště z rohu pokoje a vyrazil za Harrym. za chvíli se připojili Fred s Georgem a dali si minihru: Harry a Fred proti Ronovi a Georgovi. Ron musel přes léto cvičit, protože Harry s ním ztěžka držel krok, ačkoli měl o třídu vyšší koště. Hra pokračovala celé hodiny, až měli obě družstva nerozhodně čtyři sta třicet. Harry byl chytač, prodloužili hru a už byli rozhodnuti skončit hru, když chytil zlatonku v poslední vteřině. Po pár výkřicích slávy všichni sletěli dolů.

Jen co vešli do domu paní Weasleyová měla připravený oběd a tak si sedli k neobvykle dlouhému Weasleyovic stolu. První, co Harry zaznamenal, když si sedl, byla Ginny. Vypadala dokonce ještě hezčí než obvykle, oblečená do světle modrého domácího oblečení. Díky němu ho její tvář ještě více upoutala. Dalo se jí číst z tváře, ale ona nechtěla, aby ji viděl. Harry měl tušení, že chce vypadat hezky kvůli němu, protože ho měla ráda, nedokázal jí nic říct. Buď jak buď, Harry a všichni Weasleyovi začali jíst.

Harry nejedl tak dobře celé dva měsíce. Dokonce ačkoli Dudleyho dieta skončila, Dursleyovi na ní stále drželi Harryho, zatímco oni jedli normálně. Harry skoro nadskočil leknutím, když se ho pan Weasley zeptal, jestli by na něj mohl chvíli počkat.

Přes znamenitou večeři se Harry cítil trapně, jak ho pan Weasley pozoroval skoro celou dobu. Harry si všiml, že paní Weasleyová se na něj taky dívá a nechápal, co se to děje. Možná dělal něco, co neměl. Harry dojedl zbytek večeře celý nesvůj, a když skončila, Ron prohlásil, že má dost a oba šli nahoru do pelechu.

Harry vylezl na postel a chvíli si s Ronem povídal: o famfrpálu, Bradavicích, prostě o všem co jim přišlo na mysl. Když jim došly nápady, oba pomalu sklouzali do spánku.

Jen co chtěl Harry usnout, zaslechl škrábání na okno. Ospale tam pohlédl, ale nic neviděl. Asi to bylo pryč, tak zkoušel znovu usnout, ale zaslechl to znovu, tentokrát hlasitěji. Posadil se na posteli, vylezl z peřin a šel k oknu. Venku pršelo a k Harrymu zdálky dolehlo zahřmění, blížilo se. Harry vyhlížel ven, ale nic neviděl. Vzdychl a svedl to na vítr. Právě když šel Harry zpátky ke své posteli, blesk rozsvítil nebe a ozářil tvář v okně.


	3. Kapitola 3 - Dopis

**Kapitola 3 - Dopis**

Harry leknutím uskočil. Blesk prosvítil noční oblohu jako den a jasně ozářil ten obličej. Málem vykřikl hrůzou, ale rychle se ovládl a podíval se pozorněji. Nebyla to lidská tvář, byla to sova!

Harry otevřel okno a pustil sovu dovnitř. Místo aby třepetala křídly a začala houkat, jak očekával, vletěla zvolna a tiše, jako kdyby chtěla udržet svou přítomnost v tajnosti. Harrymu bylo jasné, že ta sova musí nést Weasleyovým něco důležitého, proto ji nechal sedět na své paži a kráčel s ní dolů.

Světlo přicházející z přízemí dokazovalo, že tam někdo je a Harry doufal, že je to pan a paní Weasleyovi, aby jim mohl dát tu sovu. Jak přicházel blíž ke dveřím, najednou zaslechl hlasy. Byli to pan a paní Weasleyovi a mluvili spolu.

"Já prostě nevím, Arture," říkala paní Weasleyová svému manželovi, "nezdá se mi to jako ta věc, o které mluvíš."

"Jinak to není možné Molly," odpověděl pan Weasley, "Jediní lidé, kteří věděli o černém fénixovi byli buď oběti útoku Ty-víš-koho nebo členové ministerstva Kouzel během té hrozné doby. Takže jak o něm mohli vědět, aniž by jej viděli? Takže buď ho jeden z nich viděl, nebo…"

"Nebo? Nebo co?" zeptala se.

"Nebo ho viděl Harry a nechtěl nám to říct přímo."

Harrymu se zastavilo srdce a celé tělo ztuhlo. Podezřívají ho!

"Počkej Arture, proč by něco takového dělal?"

"Správně, proč sem Harry především přišel. Vsadil bych se, že se nás hlavně chtěl zeptat, potom se začal bát, že když se zeptá, co si o něm budeme myslet a tak přišel s tím příběhem, že to viděl dalekohledem."

"Dobrá," přikývla paní Weasleyová, zněla trochu rozzlobeně, "Harry mi řekl důvod, proč tu je – protože Dursleyovi odjeli na Havaj a on nechtěl zůstat s paní, co ho měla hlídat."

"Molly, mám dost zkušeností s mudly, abych věděl, že nestrpí takovéhle spontánní výlety. Jakýkoli výlet, tím spíš na Havaj, pro ně nepochybně znamenal léta plánování." Oba tam asi minutu tiše stáli a uvažovali o poznámce pana Weasleyho.

"Dobře, když to opravdu viděl," řekla paní Weasleyová tiše, "co bychom s tím měli dělat, Arture?" Pan Weasley si mnul bradu a Harry mohl cítit jeho přemýšlení.

"Nevím Molly, vážně nevím. Černý fénix znamenal v mém životě jen jednu věc: Ty-Víš-Koho. Byl to jeho symbol před Znamením zla a pomáhal mu ve všem ničení, kde se objevil. Jestli ho viděl, buď je Ty-Víš-Kdo blízko nás nebo sleduje Harryho."

Harry se rozhodl, že to není nejlepší chvíle zbavit se sovy, tak zamířil nahoru a celou cestu přemýšlel, o čem pan a paní Weasleyovi hovořili. Zjevně něco věděli o černém fénixovi a nechtěli mu to říct. Proč? Proč si každý myslel, že je stále dítě? Jasně, legálně nebyl ještě dospělý, ale už čtyřikrát stál proti Voldemortovi a pokaždé nejlépe obstál. Proč s ním nemohli dospělí jednat s větším respektem?

Sova přistrčila dopis k Harryho prstu a způsobila mu malou bolest. Harry zatřásl prstem, a jak to udělal, dopis spadl sově z nohy. Harry se podíval na schody a uviděl svoje jméno napsané na malé obálce, ne pana nebo paní Weasleyových. On snad byl ten dopis pro něj!

Harry popadl dopis i sovu a běžel s tím do Ronova pokoje, velice opatrně a tiše, aby ho nevzbudil. Sedl si na postel, otevřel obálku a vyňal z ní malý kousek pergamenu. Stálo tam:

_Buď sám v průčelí domu tvé tety a strýce dnes o půlnoci._

To bylo všechno. Nebyl tam ani podpis, takže nemohl zjistit, kdo to poslal. Pak to Harrymu došlo. Ten dopis musel přijít z Bradavic, říkal Harrymu, aby zůstal se svým strýcem a tetou po zbytek léta.

Brumbál ujišťoval Harryho, že použil velice mocné kouzlo, takže kdekoli by byl s rodinou, nic se jej nemohlo dotknout. Teď, když Voldemort znovu povstal, nejspíš Brumbál usoudil, že dokonce ani Weasleyovi jej nedokáží dostatečně ochránit. Brumbál mohl najít způsob, jak dostat Dursleyovi zpátky a zůstat s ním, dokonce třeba až z Havaje.

Ale jestli byl ten dopis z Bradavic, proč neměl Bradavickou pečeť nebo profesorův podpis, aby věděl, kdo to posílá? Harry hádal, že mu to posílali ve spěchu a neměli na to všechno čas.

Byl sám, nevzbudil Rona, ale naškrábal pro něj vzkaz, kde mu sdělil, že byl nucen se vrátit a zůstat s Dursleyovými do konce prázdnin. Harry hodil svůj kotlík na koště (se všemi jeho věcmi v něm) a vyrazil na cestu do přízemí.

Pak si vzpomněl, že tam dole chodí pan a paní Weasleyovi a řeší otázku fénixe. Harry byl opravdu na setkání s nimi příliš unavený. Musel najít jiný východ.

Rozhlédl se po Ronově místnosti a uviděl okno, kterým vletěla sova. Zaujímalo skoro polovinu zdi, takže by se jím mohl protáhnout se všemi svými věcmi. Harry přešel k oknu a otevřel ho. Ostrý noční vítr se do něj opřel, až začal cvakat zuby. Harry vyhodil Hedviku (které již bylo dost dobře na to, aby mohla létat) ven z okna a pak vyskočil za ní. Oba letěli tak rychle, jak jen mohli na místo, odkud chtěl Harry uniknout.

Bylo chvíli po půlnoci, když Harry konečně dorazil k Dursleyovým. Zabralo mu to méně času než cesta tam, nemusel dekódovat Ronovu mapu, protože si pamatoval celou cestu. Seskočil ze svého koštěte a sedl si na pilíř před Dursleyovic domem, cítil se neobyčejně zklamaný a nešťastný

Harry čekal jen několik minut a málem už usnul, když tu zaslechl kroky blížící se z dolní ulice. Postavil se a zkoušel přicházejícího zahlédnout. Je to Brumbál? Hagrid? Kdo?

Harry vzal své věci a šel směrem k té postavě. Jak se dostal blíž, viděl na ulici a ve chvíli kdy uviděl kdo to je, otočil se a snažil se uniknout opačným směrem nejrychleji, jak to bylo možné, aniž by byl spatřen.

"Harry? Harry Potter? Jsi to ty?" ozval se skřípavý hlas za ním. Ten hlas patřil paní Figgové, ženě, u které ho chtěli Dursleyovi nechat. Nemohl zkoušet utéct, na to bylo příliš pozdě, viděla ho. Tak alespoň zůstal stát, kde byl a čekal, až k němu dojde. Za pár vteřin stanula vedle něj.

"Nu, ahoj Harry!" řekla. "To je fantazie setkat se tady teď s tebou!"

"Dobrý den, paní Figgová," odpověděl Harry s povzdechem.

"Oh, proč vzdycháš Harry?," zeptala se.

"No, jenom jsem si myslel, že tu někoho potkám a -" Přerušila ho:

"Dobře, to je moc hezké Harry," řekla. "Neměl bys chuť na horký čaj a nějaké koláčky? Vypadáš hrozně prochladlý."

To byla pravda. I když byla letní noc, byla mu zima. Ve skutečnosti, když si to uvědomil, promrzl víc, než si připouštěl. A nakonec, pomyslel si, dům paní Figgové není tak daleko odtud a kdokoli by přišel, mohl by jej vidět oknem a vrátit se sem.

"Ano," řekl Harry.

"Výborně," řekla paní Figgová. Šla napřed ke svému domu, který vypadal zrovna tak, jak si ho Harry pamatoval. Měl dokonale zelený trávník s růžovým plameňákem umístěným úplně na konci plotu, jako kdyby strážil obydlí.

Když paní Figgová odemkla, neslyšel obvyklý zvuk, který očekával. Paní Figgová měla spoustu, spoustu koček, jako mívají staré ženy a kdykoli otevřela dveře, ozvaly se všechny kočky jednohlasně svým ‚mňau', jako kdyby ji zdravily. Tentokrát nicméně, když vešla, bylo tam jenom ticho. Harry hádal, že musí mít všechna zvířata ve sklepě nebo co.

Vstoupili až do domu. Harry začichal, ještě jednou, ale necítil ani jednu kočku. Cítil jenom koláčky a čaj, který se vařil. Než se jí stačil zeptat, co se stalo s kočkami, položila mu otázku:

"Tak Harry, jak ti je?" zeptala se mile. Její hlas byl nezvyklý. Najednou už nebyl tak slabý a starý, ale silnější a hlasitější.

"Oh, dobře," odpověděl, neodvážil se jí říct nic o fénixovi, Bradavicích nebo čemkoli kouzelném. "Um, paní Figgová můžu se na něco zeptat?"

"Samozřejmě Harry," odvětila stejným hlasem.

"Um, kde jsou všechny kočky?" Paní Figgová se na Harryho podívala a usmála se.

"No Harry," řekla, ještě s úsměvem, "Musela jsem je dát pryč."

Harry nechápal, jak se mohla zbavit svých jediných přátel a zmateně se zeptal: "Ale proč? Proč jste je vyhodila?"

"Protože," vysvětlovala, "Mám teď psa."

Harry, který měl moc rád psy, se usmál a následoval paní Figgovou, jenž ho zavedla do kuchyně. Právě uprostřed kuchyně byl černý pes, který před Harrym přívětivě vrtěl ohonem. Musel nějak pokračovat v konverzaci, proto se zeptal: „Jak se jmenuje?"

"No," pokrčila rameny paní Figgová, teď skoro se smíchem, "Používám jméno, jak si sám říká: Sirius Black."


	4. Kapitola 4 - Přepadení u paní Figgové

**Kapitola 4 – Přepadení u paní Figgové**

Harrymu klesla brada tak hluboko, až se obával, aby nepráskla o podlahu. Jak a proč by mohl Sirius, jeho kmotr a plně vycvičený zvěromág, čaroděj, který byl falešně obviněn z vraždy, být zde, v domě paní Figgové? Zatímco s tím jeho mysl zápolila, pes v kuchyni paní Figgové se proměnil na Siriuse Blacka. Přiskočil k Harrymu a objal ho.

"Harry, Harry! Tak rád tě vidím! V poslední době jsem o tobě neslyšel, tak jsem si myslel, že bude nejlepší se tu stavit, když-", najednou se zarazil, na vteřinku se zachmuřil a pak se mu vrátil jeho úsměv. "prostě tě rád vidím."

Harryho mozek konečně našel vědomí, když shledal, že je opět schopen mluvit.

"Co? Jak? Kdy? Proč? Proč? Proč jsi tu?" ptal se.

"To je Harry otázka, která bude zodpovězena, až přijede Remus", odpověděla paní Figgová.

"Remus? Jo ták! Profesor Lupin! On přijde?" vyptával se rychle Harry. Potom, uvědomujíc si, že teď vyvstala naléhavější otázka, se zeptal: "Paní Figgová… jste… čarodějka?" Paní Figgová se usmála.

"Ano Harry, jsem čarodějka a také stráž,", odpověděla. "Jak vidíš, Brumbál na tebe seslal kouzlo Rodového Bezpečí, takže kdykoliv jsi se svou rodinou, tvůj děsivý nepřítel se ti nemůže přiblížit. Kvůli tomu se tě Voldemort nemohl dotknout."

"Jo", potvrdil Harry, "to mi říkal."

"Dobře," odpověděla, "podle toho, jak ses tvářil když jsi zjistil, že jsem čarodějnice jsi asi nevěděl, že když Dursleyovi někam odjeli bez tebe, očekávalo se ode mě, že na tebe dám pozor. Brumbál chtěl mít v případě, že nejsi s rodinou alespoň jednoho plně vycvičeného kouzelníka: v tomto případě mě."

"Tak to vy jste mi poslala sovu, to vy jste se chtěla se mnou setkat?" zeptal se Harry paní Figgové. Přikývla.

"Dobrá," řekl Harry, "nyní když jsem tu, co potřebujete?"

Paní Figgová a Sirius si vyměnili rozechvěle vážné pohledy.

"Znovu opakuji," řekl Sirius, "to je proč Remus přijede."

Harry přikývl, napjatý co to má všechno znamenat, nicméně jim věřil natolik, že je nechal u jejich tajnůstkářství. V zápětí zadrnčel budík, a Harry vyskočil.

"Á!" houkla paní Figgová když běžela k troubě. "No, předpokládám, že Remusovi nebude vadit, když začneme bez něj." Harry a Sirius hladově přikývli, když viděli a cítili koláčky vytahované z trouby.

Navzdory skvělému jídlu a faktu, že když snědli koláček, dva další se objevily na jeho místě, to byly velmi nervózní chvíle. Jedli v tichosti, a Harryho zvědavost o co tu vlastně jde, se jen zvětšovala. Když pak na talíři bylo zhruba třikrát tolik koláčků jako na začátku, Harry zaslechl, jak se přední dveře rychle otevřely a zase zavřely.

"Á, to musí být Remus!" řekla paní Figgová. Utřela si rty svým ubrouskem a odkráčela zpět do obýváku. Sirius a Harry ji následovali. Jakmile paní Figgová vstoupila do místnosti, slyšeli Harry a Sirius hlasitý vřískot a vběhli dovnitř.

Harry také vykřikl, když spatřil to co paní Figgová. Profesor Lupin dorazil, ale z jeho zkrvaveného hrudníku trčel obrovský had. Očividně jím procházel skrz, když Harry spatřil ocas trčící ze zad. Sirius byl jediný, kdo si zachoval svůj klid a vytáhl svoji hůlku.

"HARRY! Uteč!" zařval Sirius, ale Harry měl pocit, jako by měl nohy přilepené k podlaze. Sirius konečně namířil svoji hůlku na profesora Lupina, a vykřikl: "_Magnetus_!" oranžové světlo vyšlo z jeho hůlky a zasáhlo hada přímo do tlamy. Had vřeštěl a skučel, ale Sirius nepřestal.

Had nabíral světlezelenou barvu, a pak náhle explodoval. Harry si zakryl oči před tím, co vypadalo jako by se miliony malinkých hádků plazily všude po místnosti. Hádci se sápali na Siriuse a paní Figgovou, nicméně ti se již probrali z šoku a stříleli jakýmsi druhem černého záření, ve kterém se hádci rozplývali.

"HARRY! Utíkej hned teď!" zařval znova Sirius. Tentokrát Harry utíkal. Běžel ke dveřím, vedle kterých bylo opřeno jeho koště. Když se pro něj natáhl, jeden maličký hádek mu skočil na paži a kousl ho. Nebylo to moc bolestivé, ale z místa, kde ho hádek kousl, mu crčela spousta krve.

Chmátl druhou rukou po hádkovi a vytrhl ho i s kouskem masa a hodil ho zpět do moře, které se Sirius a paní Figgová snažili držet si od těla.

Harry popadl koště a vyběhl ven. Okamžitě naskočil a vyletěl do nebe, nevědouc kam jít, jen se chtěl dostat odtud pryč. Jak letěl výše a výše, zvuky ozývající se z domu paní Figgové byly slabší a slabší, až je nakonec neslyšel vůbec.

Vyletěl až nad mraky, a pak zamířil dolů. Jak tak letěl, jeho mysl fungovala rychleji. Co se právě stalo? Co byla ta věc v profesoru Lupinovi? Co se stalo, když na ni Sirius seslal to kouzlo? Harry znal jistě obecnou odpověď na všechny tyto tři otázky: "Nic dobrého."

Hned potom si uvědomil, že je zpět na zemi. Nejspíš letěl když uvažoval, a ztratil ponětí, co vlastně dělá... už zase. Rozhlédl se kolem a poznal Příčnou ulici, jednu z největších čistě kouzelnických osad na světě. Příčná ulice byla jako kouzelnický trh, vše co by jste si mohli přát tu bylo k nalezení. Jak se sem ale dostal tak rychle?

Harry tu byl jen ve dne, kdy to tu bylo přecpané lidmi. Když se rozhlédl a viděl pozavírané obchody, na mysl mu přišla stejná otázka: Jak se dostal do Příčné ulice tak rychle? Bylo to v Londýně a dům paní Figgové je dost daleko od Londýna. Musel být lepší letec, než si myslel.

Harry šel ulicí a při tom hledal známky něčí přítomnosti, naprosto kohokoliv. Náhle spatřil světlo v obchodě jménem Voldův červík. Jméno obchodu znělo povědomě, nicméně mu mozek nepracoval zcela jasně, a tak si nemohl vzpomenout. Ale vzhledem k tomu, že jako jediný vypadal, že je otevřeno a že je někdo uvnitř, vykročil ke dveřím a otevřel.

"Haló?" houkl Harry. "Je tu někdo?"

Jakmile překročil jednou nohou práh, ucítil, jak se něco studeného dotklo jeho tváře, ovinulo kolem jeho úst a zatáhlo dovnitř. Nemohl dýchat, byl unesen!

Únosce, stále držíc svou stříbřitou rukou jeho ústa, jej zatáhl do místnosti vzadu. Harry se ji pokoušel stáhnout, ale kovová ruka byla příliš silná. Když vstoupili do místnosti, uzřel Harry vysoké, od něj odvrácené červené křeslo. Osoba, která jej držela, zavřela dveře a pustila ho. Harry se okamžitě otočil a spatřil Petra Pettigrewa, muže, díky němuž neměl rodiče.

Nicméně Petr vypadal jinak. Býval plešatý a drobný. Nyní měl hlavu hustě porostlou vlasy a obrovské svaly, dary Lorda Voldemorta za jeho věrnou službu. Petr měl na tváři zlomyslný úsměv, než odkráčel a zmizel ve stínech u dveří.

Harryho pozornost se teď upřela k červenému křeslu. Byl to jediný předmět v místnosti, takže ho přirozeně přitahovalo. Křeslo se pomalu otáčelo, a když ho začala jeho jizva pálit, pak píchat a nakonec bolet, věděl, kdo sedí v tom křesle: Voldemort.

Jeho odhad se potvrdil, když se křeslo otočilo úplně a pak Harry stanul znovu tváří v tvář svému nepříteli. Voldemort, který nyní vypadal víc jako vychrtlý had než jako člověk, vstal, a šel –nebo spíše klouzal vzduchem- přímo k Harrymu. Když se zastavil stopu od něj, zkroutil se jeho bledý, jakoby hadí obličej do něčeho, o čem Harry předpokládal, že je to úsměv, přestože bylo těžké odhadnout výraz z malé štěrbiny ve Voldemortově obličeji. Vytáhl svoji pavoučí ruku a pohladil Harryho po hlavě.

"Harry… Harry Potter…. Chlapec, který způsobil můj pád a který způsobil můj návrat. Pomůžeš mi stát se ještě větším, než kdy dřív…" zasyčel Voldemort.

"Nikdy!" vykřikl Harry, poněkud hlasitěji než zamýšlel. Popadl Voldemortovu ruku a strhl ji ze své hlavy. Ta sklouzla zpět k Voldemortově boku. Voldemortův úsměv se změnil ve výraz znechucení, ale hned zase zpět do jiného z jeho groteskních úsměvů.

"Nemyslím si, že rozumíš, Harry. Víš, pomůžeš mi. Nyní můžeš buď využít tuto příležitost ke svému prospěchu a přidat se ke mně, pak tě učiním mocnějším, než si vůbec dokážeš představit. Nebo bychom to mohli udělat po zlém, prostě bych si chvíli počkal, a pak bych tě zabil. Tak jako tak mi nakonec pomůžeš."

"Nikdy!" zarval Harry znovu, nevěda co jiného říct. Voldemort se přestal usmívat a probodl Harryho pohledem.

"Dobrá tedy, zpečetil sis svůj osud! Zemřeš! A tví malí přátelé zaplatí, obzvláště tvůj kmotr Zvěromág: Sirius!" vyprskl Voldemort. Jeho výraz záště se změnil v malý úsměv. "Červ a já jsme se stali lepšími přáteli, Harry. Oba sdílíme tytéž nepřítele a spojence. Jestliže si Červíček přeje Siriuse mrtvého, stane se. Jestliže já chci mrtvého tebe, pak se to stane. Lord Voldemort vždy odměňuje své věrné, do té doby, dokud mu pomáhají…"

"Nikdy! I když mě zabiješ, neexistuje způsob, jak bys ses mohl dostat k Siriusovi nebo mým přátelům!"

"Ale ano, existuje Harry, existuje! Je čas jít!" Voldemort vytáhl svoji hůlku a ukázal na Harryho.

"_Expellius_!" vykřikl.

Náhle svět kolem Harryho zčernal a pak se rychle změnil do domu paní Figgové. Zatímco on ležel na zemi, na něj paní Figgová, Sirius a Remus shlíželi shora.


	5. Kapitola 5 - Fénixův řád

**Kapitola 5 – Fénixův řád**

„Co se stalo?" zeptal se nejistě Harry protíraje si oči. Rázem si vzpomněl na Voldemorta a Červíčka i vyskočil na nohy. „Kde jsou!? Kde jsou!?" křičel.

„Už je to v pořádku Harry!" konejšila jej paní Figgová. „Hadi jsou pryč." Přešla k němu a mávla rukou směrem k židli. Ta se okamžitě posunula za Harryho a ten na ní dosedl.

Samozřejmě nevěděli, koho Harry hledá. Úplně zapomněl na hady, ale bylo jasné, že léčka vyšla. Zkoušel se zeptat kde Voldemort a Červíček byli, ale Sirius jej přerušil.

„Mládě Hallythona tě kouslo Harry a proto jsi měl halucinace," řekl Sirius. „Zapomněl jsem, že mláďata Hallythona jsou ukryta uvnitř matky, takže když jsem použil magnetické zaříkadlo, náhodou jsem je vytáhl ven." Sirius vypadal velmi nešťastně, určitě mu připadalo, že léčka vyšla díky jeho chybě. Harry najednou cítil ledový chlad na ruce, kde jej Ha kousl. Podíval se tam a uviděl profesora Lupina, jak mu hadí kousnutí tře svou hůlkou. Říznutí se na sekundu rozzářilo modře a hned na to zmizelo.

„Je naprosto v pořádku Siriusi," řekl profesor Lupin. „Nemusíš se bát."

„Všichni jsme zaujatě sledovali, jak chodíš po celé místnosti," řekla paní Figgová potichu. „Hallython ti přivodil halucinaci, ale Sirius myslel, že tě něco posedlo. V životě jsem ho neviděla tak rozčileného."

„Co jsi viděl Harry?" zeptal se Sirius.

Harry, který nechtěl Siriuse rozčílit kvůli tomu, že naletěl, a protože se mu zdál sen o Voldemortovi, řekl:" nevzpomínám si." Harry stále čekal, že se dozví, proč ho sem zavolali a nechtěl už o té hloupé halucinaci mluvit.

Náhle se objevil modrý blesk blízko Harryho a on se tam podíval. Profesor Lupin třel svou hůlkou místo, kde Harryho had prokousl a zřejmě použil magii, Harryho rána potom jasně zazářila. Chvíli tam byla jizva, ale zmizela skoro okamžitě.

„Profesore Lupine -." Začal Harry, než byl přerušen.

„Remusi Harry, jen Remusi," řekl. „ Už nejsem tvůj učitel a myslím, že jsme skoro jedna rodina, takže křestní jméno stačí."

„Dobře, hm … Remusi. Proč jsi byl napaden tímhle Hallythonem?" zeptal se Harry. Na obličeji bylo Lupinovi vidět, že to Harrymu opravdu nechce říct, vzdychnul si a řekl:

„Víš Harry, dostal jsem dopis od Arabelly, řekla mi, že tě Dursleyovi nechali doma samotného. Nechtěl jsem se zdržovat čtením zbytku dopisu a přeskočil jsem tu část, že jsi u Weasleyových a že k ní přijdeš, Okamžitě jsem spěchal do domu Dursleyových a někoho kdo tam byl, jsem vyrušil.

„Kdo tam byl?" zeptal se Harry.

„Petr Pettigrew nebo jak se mu říká teď, Červíček,"otřásl se Lupin." Hodil Hallython na mě ale předtím jsem na něho použil omračovací zaklínadlo. To mu zabránilo unést mě, ale ne zmizet pryč. Hned jsem přišel sem a … hm… zbytek znáš." Harry čekal několik sekund, aby to všechno strávil, než odpověděl.

„Ale, jak Červíček věděl, že jsem tady a jak mohl vědět, že bych měl být doma sám?" Nastalo pár vteřin ticha.

„ Tak to je, Harry, zatím záhada," řekl Lupin. Minutu nikdo nic neřekl, dokud Harry znovu nepřerušil ticho.

„Takže, proč jsem tady?" zeptal se.

„Dobrá, to je dobře, že sedíš, protože bych ti bývala židli nabídla. Je to dlouhá historie," řekla paní Figgová.

„Mám jenom měsíc, než se budu muset vrátit zpět do Bradavic, takže to zbytečně neprodlužujme," odpověděl Harry. Všichni se přinutili zasmát se. Paní Figgová pokračovala.

„Harry, důvod, proč jsi teď u mě, začíná ještě předtím, než byly Bradavice založeny, předtím než se Godrik Nebelvír narodil, asi před 2 000 lety. Je to příběh, který se předává z generace na generaci." Harry pozorně naslouchal, Sirius a Lupin poslouchali jen napůl, oba dva vypadali unaveně, určitě ten příběh slyšeli už předtím.

„Všechno začíná mužem, který se jmenoval Garde Delafer. V jeho době se fénixové lovili, ze sportu a také pro jejich léčivou sílu. Zatímco slzy fénixe jsou plné léčivé síly, tělo fénixe, jestliže jej sníte, je milionkrát silnější lék než jeho slzy. Proto se tolik lovili a fénixové pomalu, ale jistě vymírali."

„Jen jeden muž, Garde, se o fénixe staral také o jiné věci, než jen pro jejich maso jako lék. Cítil, že je důležité, aby budoucí generace poznaly jejich krásu. Věřil, že na zemi není nic, co by se mohlo nádheře fénixů vyrovnat. Takže, aby jim mohl pomoci, připojil se ke skupině, která fénixe lovila ze sportu. To byl jediný způsob, jak zjistit kde a kdy je nalézt a zachránit je.

„Jednoho dne, byla naplánována obrovská expedice na lov fénixů, byla opravdu ohromná, největší jaká kdy byla. Skupina lovců objevila velké hejno fénixů, které uniklo dříve, než byla založena expedice. V hejnu bylo okolo stovky fénixů a kdyby se skupině podařilo je všechny zabít, vydělali by tím tolik peněz, že se jim o tom ani nesnilo, fénixové by vyhynuli a Gardův sen by se rozplynul."

„Takže, skupina pokračovala v plánování a rozvíjení strategie celé expedice a Garde hledal způsob jak je zastavit. Nejdříve zkusil potopit loď, košťata, která by dokázala cestovat na tak velké vzdálenosti, tehdy ještě neexistovala, a tak udělal malý otvor do dna lodi. Byl to malý otvor na to, aby ho někdo našel ale dost velký na to, aby jím vnikla do lodi voda."

„Bohužel, místnost, ve které Garde vyrobil otvor, byla skladiště a jedna z velkých beden otvor úplně zakryla, takže se nedala použít. Ani kapička vody se tudy do lodi nedostala. Ale Garde neklesal na mysli, měl další plán. Když loď přistála a byl založen tábor, někteří už oslavovali, očekávali obrovskou sumu peněz, které by mohli získat, až prodají ulovené fénixe, jejich cena je tisíckrát větší než jejich váha."

„Zatímco hodovali a oslavovali, Garde slídil ve stanu jejich vůdce a ukradl mapu, která ukazovala místo výskytu fénixů. Mapu začaroval tak, aby nebyla přesná a plánoval si, že když budou muži bezcílně pátrat a fénixe nenaleznou, rozhodnou se odjet domů."

„Vypadalo to jako dobrý plán, ale příští ráno, byli všichni strašně opilí. Zkoušeli sledovat změněnou mapu, ale omylem se trefili na správnou cestu a nalezli jeskyně, kde fénixové byli. Nicméně, nic nebylo ztraceno."

„Garde měl poslední plán, sebevražedný plán. Mohl nechat spadnout jeskyni a všechno by bylo zničeno, ale fénixové, kteří byli až úplně vzadu v jeskyni by byli zachráněni. Toho dne, všichni odešli do jeskyní, pili jako vždycky, zkoušeli nalézt cestu k hejnu. Najednou jeden muž vykřikl, že uviděl nejasný oheň nahoře, všichni začali utíkat tím směrem, Garde využil toho okamžiku a použil Siragusovo zaklínadlo na strop."

„Nastal zmatek, kameny začaly padat úplně všude, lidé křičeli, krev stříkala a Garde se pokoušel nalézt skupinu fénixů, chtěl na vlastní oči spatřit fénixe v divočině: ne jen peří nebo jako v zoo. Jak se ukázalo, musel se vyhýbat padajícím kamenům, zastavil se na sekundu a odpočíval. Ale, vůdce skupiny lovců fénixů viděl Garda, jak zaklíná Siragusovým zaklínadlem,z posledních sil hodil obrovský kámen na Garda a zemřel. Garde byl v bezvědomí a malé kameny ze stropu na něho začaly padat, téměř jej rozdrtily."

„Garde si myslel, že už zemřel, protože uslyšel nádhernou hudbu, bylo to jako kdyby stovka symfonií hrála najednou. Garde se podíval nahoru a uviděl, že všichni fénixové letí přímo k němu. Jeden z nich, ten který letěl vpředu, byl celý zlatý a téměř třikrát tak velký jako ostatní. Došel ke Gardovi, naklonil svou hlavu nad něho a jedna velká slza stekla po tváři přímo na Garda. V okamžiku, kdy se jej dotkla, cítil se Garde jako znovuzrozený a cítil se silný jako padesát mužů. Úplně lehce odhodil ze sebe kámen, postavil se a naplnila jej úcta k bytosti, která stála před ním."

„Člověče", řekl zlatý fénix," riskoval jsi svůj život, abys nás zachránil. Proč?"

„Protože chci, aby i další generace poznaly vaši krásu," odpověděl.

„Promluvila z tebe moudrost stáří," řekl Fénix,"ačkoli jsi tak mlád. Protože jsi obětoval sám sebe abys nás zachránil, jsme tvoji dlužníci. Řekni jednu věc, po které toužíš." Všichni fénixové byli nehybní, jen jejich plameny se mihotaly.

„Všechno co si přeji, je pro moje děti a děti jejich dětí, aby poznaly a milovaly vaši nádheru," řekl Garde.

„Velmi dobře,"řekl zlatý fénix," dostanou tu možnost, dáváme každému členu tvé pokrevní linie Řád. Tento Řád zaručuje, že osoba, které bude třeba cokoli zhojit, včetně smrti bude-li to nutné, bude uzdravena. Samozřejmě, každá osoba ve tvé pokrevní linii může užít tento Řád jen jednou, nemůžeme uzdravovat všechny lidi po celé zeměkouli. Lidstvo by začalo být nedůvěřivé a my bychom rádi udrželi místo našeho pobytu v tajnosti."

„Děkuji vám," řekl Garde. „Ani jsem neočekával takovou laskavost."

„Ani my jsme ji neočekávali od tebe," odpověděl.

„A jak říká pověst, Harry. Každá osoba v Gardově rodině má právo užít tento řád, tak byl založen Řád Fénixe a všichni členové Gardovy rodiny jsou členy tohoto řádu. V současnosti je samozřejmě Gardova rodina rozptýlená po celém světě a těžko říci kdo je členem Řádu fénixe a kdo není. Každý koho potkáš je pravděpodobným členem. Ty už jsi potkal čtyři z nich, Harry." Harry, který byl celou dobu úplně zticha, nyní promluvil.

„Kdo? Já nikoho takového neznám," řekl.

„Ale ano, znáš," řekla, „jsou s tebou nyní, v tomto pokoji." Harry se podíval kolem sebe. Sirius, Lupin a paní Figgová byli všichni členy Řádu fénixe?

„Chcete tím říct, že vy tři jste členy tohoto řádu?" zeptal se.

„Ano Harry, my všichni … a ty také," řekl Sirius napůl spící.

„JÁ!" řekl Harry. "To není možné, musel bych o tom vědět!"

„Jak bys o tom mohl vědět, když jsi ještě před několika minutami ani nevěděl, že nějaký řád existuje," řekl Sirius.

„Nakonec Harry," řekl Lupin,"nikdo z nás o tom, že jsi také členem, do nedávna nevěděl."

„Jak jste to zjistili?" zeptal se Harry.

„Když jsem byl tuhle v Příčné ulici Harry," řekl Lupin," zašel jsem do zastavárny. Rozhlížel jsem se a něco mi padlo do oka. Byla to stará školní knížka tvé maminky." Lupin se narovnal v křesle a hledal v kapse, vytáhl malou, starou, otrhanou knížku. Otevřel ji na stránce, která byla hustě popsaná, a ukázal ji Harrymu.

„To je strom rodiny tvé matky, Harry. Našla celý rodokmen až ke Gardovi. Když jsem to uviděl, řekl jsem o tom Arabelle a Siriusovi a oni navrhli tuhle schůzku."

„Ale," řekl Harry, kterému v hlavě bzučelo z téhle novinky, „ když jste členy Řádu Fénixe, a já taky, tak to jsme příbuzní! Proč bych nemohl být u vás místo u Dursleyových?"

„Protože Dursleyovi jsou tvoji nejbližší příbuzní, bližší než kdokoli z nás, a nejbližší rodina tě nejlépe ochrání," řekl Sirius.

Ale Harry ještě nedokončil svou otázku.

„Počkat, když byla moje maminka členem Řádu Fénixe, proč nepoužila ten zákon aby zachránila sebe nebo mého tatínka potom co je Voldemort zabil?"

„Protože je tady další část Gardovy smlouvy s fénixem, Harry," řekla paní Figgová potichu a velmi vážně." Žádná osoba, která je zlá toho nemůže využít."

„Moje maminka nebyla zlá!" křičel Harry. Sirius, Lupin a Arabella se na sebe smutně podívali.

„Domnívám se, že ti nikdo nevyprávěl historii o tvé mamince Harry, není tak hezká jako Gardova nebo tvého tatínka, ale měl bys ji znát, abys rozuměl tomu, co se stalo," řekla paní Figgová.

„Chci to vědět," vyhrkl Harry.

„Dobře Harry," řekla paní Figgová. „Myslím, že to začalo před dvaceti lety, když bylo tvé mamince jedenáct let a Voldemort získával svou moc. Nikdo nevěděl proč, ale když tvoje maminka byla velmi mladá, přišel k jejímu domu, proměnil se na jednoho z jejích přátel a vešel dovnitř. Potom co si povídal o různých nedůležitých dětských věcech s Lily před jejími rodiči, Voldemort a Lily odešli do jejího pokoje."

„Věděl, že tvoje maminka má nadání ke kouzlení. Získala Základní knihu kouzel pro sedmileté od neznámé osoby, když byla malá a nikdy o tom svým rodičům neřekla. Takže předtím, než Lily dostala dopis o přijetí do Bradavické školy kouzel, lhal jí, že nebude přijata, pokud neudělá to, co jí řekne…"

„Lily to slíbila ještě předtím, než věděla, o co půjde. Potom, co byla přijata, jí Voldemort řekl, že v Bradavicích začal studovat muž: James Potter. Voldemort přikázal Lily, aby se k němu chovala přátelsky, vzala si ho za muže, měla s ním dítě a potom to dítě dala Voldemortovi. A na oplátku Voldemort zajistí její příchod do Bradavic. A od tohoto okamžiku se stala smrtijedem…"

„Všechno šlo podle plánu. Spřátelila se s Jamesem a vzala si ho. Jak s Jamesem pořád byla, zjistila Lily, že život s ním miluje a nechtěla dát svého a Jamesova syna Voldemortovi. Jenomže už bylo pozdě."

„V noci si pro tebe Voldemort přišel, Harry, a protože tě nedostal, napadl a zabil Jamese a Lily a pokusil se zabít i tebe."

„Ale paní Figgová „ přerušil ji Harry.

„Harry prosím, říkej mi Arabella,"

„Dobře, tedy Arabello, pořád ještě nerozumím tomu, co to má společného se mnou. Myslím, že to je prima že vím, že jsem členem Řádu, a že znám příběh mé maminky, ale co to má společného se mnou?" Lupin zašmátral ve své kapse a vyndal ven noviny. Rozložil je a ukázal Harrymu přední stranu. Tam stálo:

**_Tělo Lily Potterové nalezeno!_**

_Po letech pátrání bylo tělo Lily Potterové nalezeno. Jak víte, Lily byla manželka Jamese Pottera a zemřela, aby zachránila svého syna, Harryho. Po té hanebné noci, kdy Lily a James byli zavražděni, proběhlo rozsáhlé pátrání po jejich tělech, aby mohla být pohřbena. Týden po útoku bylo nalezeno tělo Jamese Pottera. Bylo nalezeno jen trochu popela, ale díky speciálním kouzlům bylo potvrzeno, že se jedná o popel z jeho těla. Nalézt alespoň zbytky těla Lily nebylo snadné. Dva roky po vraždě bylo pátrání zastaveno pro neúspěch a náhrobek byl postaven bez těla Lily Potterové, až do teď._

_Včera, tři mladí studenti cvičili famfrpál v Godrikově údolí, kde Lily a James žili. Po jednom bláznivém úderu jednoho z hráčů jeho koštětem, spadl na l tvrdý bílý kámen. Po podrobnější prohlídce bylo zjištěno, že tento bílý kámen byla lebka Lily Potterové, zbytek její kostry byl nalezen v zemi. Kupodivu byla kostra nalezena pět mil od domu Potterových. Průzkum tohoto případu ještě pokračuje, inspektoři se domnívají, že Vy-víte-komu nestačilo jen pár zabít, ale že jejich těla potom vyhodil do povětří._

„Takže vy jste mě sem vzali jen proto, abyste mi řekli, že tady je památník mých rodičů?" ptal se Harry, který se cítil velmi zmateně.

„NE!" zakřičeli všichni tři jako jeden muž.

„Harry!? Zkus si dát dohromady tyhle dvě věci!?" řekl Sirius.

„Co? Co mi uniká?"

„Harry!" zařval Sirius. „Můžeš vzkřísit svoji maminku!"


	6. Kapitola 6 - Černí fénixové

**Kapitola 6 – Černí Fénixové**

"Co- co- cože?" koktal Harry. Nemohl najít slova. Mohl by vzkřísit svoji maminku? Byl to nějaký sen nebo halucinace?

"Ano Harry, je to tak. Máš dost síly k tomu, abys to dokázal. Chceš-li použít svůj Řád na to, abys ji vzkřísil", řekla Arabella.

"Samozřejmě, že chci!" zakřičel Harry. "Celý můj život nechci nic víc, než být se svými rodiči. Ale, Brumbál mi řekl, že žádné kouzlo nedokáže vrátit mrtvého, on se spletl?" Paní Figgová, Profesor Lupin, a Sirius se dívali jeden na druhého. Sirius ho přerušil:

"Tohle, že on řekl?" zeptal se Sirius. "Víš, Harry, Brumbál se zase tak hodně nespletl. Tohle nedokáže kouzlo, nápoj, amulet, či cokoli. Dokáže to Řád. Ten se nedá zařadit do žádné z těchto možností. Takže Brumbál udělal dobře, když ti řekl, že není možné kohokoliv vzkřísit, protože vzkříšení člověka je ZAKÁZANÉ!

"Zakázané? Proč?" Zeptal se Harry.

"Protože kdyby někdo zjistil, že to jde, by byl celý Kouzelnický svět přelidněný. Také Temní čarodějové a čarodějky by byli prakticky nepřemožitelní, mohli by se stále oživovat navzájem. Ale vždy, když byl někdo, kdo takové věci dokáže chycen, byl bezprostředně zatčen a zabit. Brumbál udělal dobře, když ti řekl, že to nejde, Harry. Nechtěl, aby ses pokusil Cedrika vzkřísit. Chtěl, aby sis nedával vinu kvůli jeho smrti, když jsi nebyl schopen nalézt způsob, jak ho zachránit.

"Ano, to chápu", řekl Harry. Stále si ještě pamatoval, jak loni navrhl Cedricovi Diggorymu aby se toho poháru Tří kouzelníků dotkli společně a že je to přeneslo až přímo k Voldemortovi. Harry to setkání s Voldemortem přežil, ale Cedric ne. Harry cítil, že to byla jeho chyba, že Cedric umřel, protože to on mu nabídl, aby se toho poháru dotkli společně.

"Ale", zeptal se Harry, "proč nemůže jeden z vás vzkřísit moji maminku? Proč to musím udělat já?"

"Víš, jsou tu dvě věci, proč to musíš udělat ty Harry, řekl Lupin se stopou smutku v hlase. "Zaprvé, každý z nás už použil svůj Řád.

"Cože? Vy všichni jste ho už použili!?" Řekl Harry.

"Ano", řekla paní. Figgová, "my všichni jsme ho už vyplýtvali, až na Siriuse. Já, například, jsem použila svůj Řád na jedno králičí mládě, které jsem měla jako dítě. Dokonce ani nebylo blízko smrti, jenom vypadalo nemocně, protože mělo od nějakého jídla ulepený kožíšek."

"A já", řekl Lupin, "jsem také zničil svoji možnost. Kdysi v šestém ročníku v Bradavicích, jsme měli školní ples k oslavě vítěze Školního poháru. Nicméně, moje dívka zvracela celou noc a nebyla schopná jít na ples. Nechtěl jsem před každým vypadat jako blázen, a tak jsem použil svůj Řád na ni, takže se mnou mohla jít. Idiotské a unáhlené. Bohudíky Sirius nebyl jako já, kdyby byl, dnes bych už nežil."

"Ano", řekl Sirius, "Harry, vzpomínáš si na toho Hallythona? Takže, jeho mláďata své oběti vstříknou jenom halucinogen, ale matka do tebe vstříkne jed. Lupin by zemřel, kdybych na něj nepoužil Řád. Všechna drobná ošetření jsem pak už nechal na něm

"A já jsem navěky tvým dlužníkem, že jsi to udělal, Siriusi", řekl Lupin.

"Druhý důvod je, že bychom stejně nebyli schopni vzkřísit tvoji maminku, Harry" - řekla Arabella, "dokonce i když jsme měli svoje Řády, protože Řád je nejsilnější, je-li použit přímo na člena rodiny. Tvoje matka byla naše příbuzná, ale příliš vzdálená, než abychom to dokázali. Je mrtvá, ale kouzlo ji může přivést zpět."

"Budeme potřebovat nejméně tři fénixe a mělo by se to provést na její narozeniny, kdy většina magie bude s ní.", řekl Lupin.

"Správně, Harry může jednoho vyvolat, druhého si můžeme ‚vypůjčit' od Brumbála, což znamená, že potřebujeme ještě jednoho." počítal Sirius. Tehdy Harry vyhrkl:

"Viděl jsem nedávno černého fénixe, možná ho můžete použít."

"Co jsi to řekl?" otázala se Arabella. Harry ztěžka polkl. Vzpomněl si, že když viděl černého fénixe, nebylo to nic příjemného.

"Nedávno jsem viděl černého fénixe, jak útočí na Hedviku", řekl pomalu a stísněně. Sírius, Lupin a Arabella se na něj dívali, jako kdyby Voldemort byl on sám.

"Harry", odkašlal si Sirius, "to není dobré, že jsi ho viděl…"

"Proč? Co je černý fénix? Vím, že to má co dělat s Voldemortem, ale co ještě?"

"Harry, víš, jak jsem ti vyprávěla ten příběh o Gardovi," zeptala se Arabella.

"Jasně, proč?"

"Hm… Ten člověk, který vedl výpravu na fénixe, založil svůj vlastní Fénixův Řád, jenomže to nebyl řád, ale Chaos Fénixe.

"Ale říkala jste, že zemřel! Jak mohl mít vlastní společenství?" nechápal Harry.

"Jistě Harry, ale byl jsi v Bradavicích a víš kolik je kolem duchů. Duchové jsou lidé, kteří zemřeli, ale ještě měli nepřátele, jímž se chtějí pomstít. To je to, co se stalo Veldomertovi."

"Voldemort? On už někdy zemřel a vrátil se?" zděsil se Harry.

"Ne, ne, žádný Voldemort - Veldomert", artikulovala Arabella, "to jsou dva naprosto rozdílní lidé. Odkud myslíš, že vzal Tom Raddle jméno? Voldemort nebylo jeho původní jméno, ale jen verze jiného."

"V pořádku, to beru." řekl Harry. Arabella musela být starší než Voldemort, když ho znala v době, kdy používal jméno Tom Raddle.

"Zkrátka a dobře", pokračovala Arabella, "Veldomert založil svůj Chaos Fénixe. Vrátil se jako duch a usídlil se zpátky ve svém hradu. Tam měl sbírku koster fénixů. Víš, kostra není důležitá pro léčení, jenom zbytek těla. Začaroval ty kostry, takže oživly, ale ne do jejich plného života, jen jakoby napůl, spíš víc jako, když někdo požije krev jednorožce. Vyčaroval nový druh fénixů, černých a zlověstných a mocnějších než normální červení fénixové. Byl tak stvořen nový druh fénixů, jejich typické zbarvení bylo černé a měli mocnější magii než známý červený fénix. Veldomert používal temné fénixe k boji proti Fénixově řádu a pokoušel se zničit Garda i jeho rodinu.

"Ale dokonce ani duch není nesmrtelný a on zemřel. Nicméně jeho černí fénixové nikoli. Zůstali v jeho ponurém hradě a čekali, až je někdo použije. Voldemort byl ta osoba, která je používala jako zbraně a oni se staly jeho symbolem. Posílal je do domů a jen jediný mohl zahubit celou rodinu. Bylo to hrozné.

"Tak proč je přestal používat, když byli tak mocní?" zeptal se Harry.

"Nepřestal", řekla Arabella. "Posílal je, dokud nepomřeli – alespoň jsme si mysleli, že jsou všichni mrtví… Očividně některé kdesi ukryl nebo nějaký unikl z jeho drápů."

"A od té doby, co jsi viděl černého fénixe Harry" řekl Sirius, "to znamená, že Voldemort nebo některý z jeho nohsledů tu kdesi jsou a drží se na dohled."

"Ale proč by se o mě zajímali?" divil se Harry.

"Ze stejného důvody, proč tě potřebujeme my", řekla Arabella. Harry se k ní otočil se zmateným výrazem v obličeji. "Jenom čistý fénix může přivést tvoji matku k plnému životu, temný dokáže přivést jen do položivotí, bytí zla. Tvoje maminka byla úžasná kouzelnice a oni ji chtějí mít na své straně.

"Kdo ji chce mít na své straně?" Harry se do toho jen zamotával.

"Voldemort", řekla Arabella. Harry se rychle postavil a promluvil:

"Dobře, tak na co čekáme? Musíme se k ní dostat před Voldemortem!"

"Harry, Harry, posaď se!" přikázala Arabella. "My jsme už dostali tělo tvé maminky do bezpečí. Přenesli jsme ji z původního hrobu na tajné a spolehlivé místo."

"No a proč tedy prostě teď neuděláme ten obřad?!" dožadoval se Harry.

"Už jsme ti řekli proč", řekl Lupin. "Potřebujeme ještě dva fénixe a musíme to udělat v den jejích narozenin, kdy s ní bude nejvíc magie." Harry si znovu sedl.

"Aha, já zapomněl. Omlouvám se, jenom jsem myslím trochu vzrušený." Všichni čtyři tam několik vteřin seděli, až Harry zaslechl ‚gong'. To byly hodiny paní Figgové. Minula pátá ráno a slunce právě začalo vycházet nad obzor.

"Ó můj Bože!" spráskla ruce Arabella. "Je tak neuvěřitelně pozdě! Harry a ty máš za sebou pár těžkých hodin, měl by sis jít honem lehnout."

"Jo, řekl bych, že máte pravdu. Dobrou noc všem." Vstal, šel nahoru a usnul s hlavou přeplněnou novými informacemi dokonce, ještě než dopadl na polštář.

"Harry…" promluvil hlas z dálky. Harry odpověděl jakýmsi 'ugh'. Přetáhl si přikrývku přes hlavu. Ten hlas zněl jako teta Petúnie. Takže se probudil u Dursleyových a všechno se mu to jen zdálo. To, co si pamatoval o nějakém Fénixově řádu a Veldomertovi nebyla pravda. Byl stále u Dursleyových na další měsíc.

Přesto Harry tápal po svých brýlích a nasadil si je. Když se věci kolem něj zaostřily, obklopil jej pokoj se zařízením, které nikdy předtím neviděl, věci paní Figgové… tak se mu to přeci jen nezdálo! Byl opravdu u paní Figgové na posledních pár týdnů a všechno co se dozvěděl, byla pravda.

Harry na sebe rychle hodil nějaké oblečení a běžel dolů, kde zastihl Siriuse začteného do novin a Arabellu, která něco vařila v kuchyni. Lupin ještě nebyl vzhůru.

"Oh, starý dobrý Nicholas Flamel natáhnul bačkory." řekl Sírius od Denního Věštce. "Hádám, že jeho šťáva zlatého bůžka konečně došla."

"Zlatý bůžek?" zajímal se Harry. "Co to je?"

"Oh, to jsou jenom různá jména pro Kámen mudrců." odvětil Sirius. "A elixír života se vyrábí ze šťávy zlatého bůžka. Á, ministerstvo kouzel zase všechno zvrtalo jako obvykle!"

"Copak tentokrát?" ozvala se Arabella.

"Stále ještě odmítají vzít na vědomí fakt, že se Voldemort vrátil." Vypadal docela rozčileně. "V každé zmínce, kde je jeho přítomnost zjevná se snaží to ututlat. Ti idioti se prostě bojí přijmout pravdu."

"Pojď dál Harry, snídaně je hotová." řekla Arabella. Teď, když ji Harry poslouchal zblízka, její hlas skutečně zněl jako tety Petunie. Harry se na to usmál a usedl ke stolu. Po několika minutách jídla se ozvalo otevření a zavření dveří. Lupin se objevil v kuchyni oblečený do kouzelnického roucha. V ruce měl malý dopis.

"Oh! To mi připomnělo", vyhrkl Harry s očima upřenýma na psaní, "Musím poslat zprávu Ronovi a Hermioně a všechno jim vyprávět! O Řádu, Veldomertovi a ostatním!" Vyskočil a hnal se nahoru pro kus pergamenu a Hedviku.

"Ne to nesmíš!" vykřikli okamžitě Lupin, Sirius i Arabella. Harry se otočil a zíral na ně.

"Uh, proč?" zeptal se.

"Měl jsem dojem, že jsme to už prošli, Harry." napomenul ho Sirius. "Řád Fénixe se udržel v tajnosti po staletí, nemůžeme tě to teď nechat prozradit!"

"Ale to jsou moji nejlepší přátelé!" bránil se Harry.

"Harry", přidal se Lupin, "ve škole byl mým nejlepším přítelem James, ale já jsem dodržel svou loajalitu Řádu a nic mu neřekl. Dokonce Lily, jeho vlastní žena mu nic nevyprávěla. Rozumíš tomu Harry? Nesmíš to říct vůbec nikomu! Dokonce ani…" Harry zřetelně cítil, jak Lupinův mozek hledá někoho, koho Harry respektuje, "…ani Brumbálovi!"

"Cože?! Brumbál neví o Fénixově Řádu?"

"Samozřejmě, že ne, Harry!" odtušila Arabella. "Jenom ti v Řádu o tom ví, a pokud my víme, Brumbál v něm není."

"Dobře, dobře." – vzdal se Harry. "Já jim nic neřeknu." Šel zpět ke své židli a tvářil se sklesle, zato ostatním se ulevilo. Bylo to poprvé, co měl před Ronem a Hermionou něco skrývat nějaké tajemství. Vždycky mu pomohli s jeho tajemstvím, jeho problémy a on jim důvěřoval. Mohl to vůbec před nimi tajit po zbytek svého života?

"No, Harry," prohlásil Lupin, "Mám tady seznam potřeb pro tvůj další rok v Bradavicích. Je nejvyšší čas nakoupit všechny potřeby, když zítra začínáte." Harry přikývl na souhlas. Poslední věc, kterou by chtěl, by bylo zítra se objevit v Bradavicích bez všeho potřebného.

"Protože Arabella a já máme spoustu věcí na připravování, Sirius tě doprovodí." řekl Lupin. Harryho skleslá tvář se proměnila do vzrušeného úsměvu.

"Chcete tím říct, že Sirius je volný? Už nikdy nebude stíhán?!" řekl Harry nadšeně. Sirius byl na útěku před celým kouzelnickým světem od té doby, co byl falešně obviněn z vraždy Červíčka.

Sirius se usmíval.

"Ne, Harry." Zasmál se. "Proměním se ve psa, až s tebou půjdu."

"Aha, dobře.", pochopil Harry. Na okamžik si myslel, že už je se Siriusem všechno dobré, ale pak si vzpomněl, že kdykoli měl pocit, že je něco v jeho životě dobré, byl to omyl.

"No, tak na co čekáme?" vybídla je Arabella. "Až všechny věci vyřídíme, můžeme vyrazit!" Mávla hůlkou a všechno jídlo na stole zmizelo.

"Mám nějaký cestovní prášek, takže můžeš jít, Harry." řekl Sirius. Harry věděl, že cestovní prášek je způsob dopravy z jednoho kouzelnického krbu k jinému. Protože se Harry ještě neuměl přemisťovat, byl cestovní prášek nejrychlejší způsob dostat se kdekoli.

Přešel se Siriusem ke krbu Arabelly v obýváku. Sirius sáhl do kapsy a vytáhl jakýsi zelený prášek. Hodil trochu do krbu a oheň zeleně vzplál. Sirius se proměnil v černého psa, vyštěkl něco, co muselo být ‚Příčná ulice', protože o chvíli později oheň zazářil modře a on vkráčel do plamenů a zmizel.

Harry přistoupil před krb.

"Příčná ulice!" pronesl. Oheň se znovu změnil na modrý a Harry do něj vstoupil. Svět se s ním několikrát otočil a pak se ocitl v Příčné ulici a Sírius stál vedle něj.

Příčná ulice vypadala přesně tak, jak si ji pamatoval: hukot lidí, obchody a peníze. Nebylo to jako v jeho halucinacích. Harry si připomněl proč tu se Siriusem je a vytáhl z kapsy soupis potřeb, který mu dal Lupin. Otevřel obálku a v ní stálo:

_Studenti pátého ročníku budou potřebovat:_

_Standardní kniha kouzel pro 5 stupeň_

_od Mirandy Goshawkové_

_Všechno, co potřebujete vědět o dracích a dalším_

_od Charlieho Weasleyho_

_Věštění pro pokročilé_

_Od Eyesee Yoopiové_

_Obrana proti černé magii_

_od Guldena Armura_

_Proměňování a ještě něco navíc_

_od Polly Morfy_

_Rostoucí úspěch, kniha vyšších rostlin_

_od Tulipa Grolotse_

_Vaření lektvarů, Průvodce jedy pro N.K.Ú_

_od Lekwidy Van Brewtoven_

_Historie kouzel: Současný vývoj_

_od Vilíma Metuzaléma_

Harry to přečetl a pak tiše zavolal k Siriusovi:

"Hej! Charlie napsal knihu!" Charlie byl druhý nejstarší syn ve Weasleyově rodině. Harry věděl, že krotí draky, ale nikdy neslyšel, že by psal knihu. To znamenalo, že letos zase uvidí draky. Hagrid, který se staral o kouzelná zvířata, miloval draky, takže to pro něj bude ohromný ročník.

Nicméně když četl list znovu, zastavil se u knihy s jedy. Všichni studenti pátého ročníku Bradavicích museli skládat konečnou zkoušku NKŮ. Ona rozhodovala, zda postoupíte do dalšího ročníku a připravovala chlapce i děvčata na sedmý stupeň.

Právě když Harry přemýšlel, jestli zkoušku zvládne, ozval se hrozivý vřískot. Harry se podíval nalevo a uviděl čarodějnici jen o trochu starší než on, jak křičí a ukazuje přímo na Siriuse.

Potom se začali otáčet i ostatní lidé a také začali křičet. Někteří na něj stříleli různé barevné paprsky

Harry propadl panice. Co se to dělo? I Sirius zpanikařil a začal se prodírat davem, Harry se ho snažil držet. Vždycky, když někoho minuli, začal křičet, nebo je pronásledovat. Co se stalo? Mohl snad někdo vidět skrz jeho proměnu?

Zrovna, když to Harryho napadlo, stanuli přímo proti zdi sedmi stejně oblečených čarodějů ve žlutých a modrých pláštích, kteří se najednou objevili před nimi. Dopadli společně na zem, vytáhli své hůlky a pak každý vrhl na Siriuse ohnivou červenou kouli.

Harry jim chtěl skočit do cesty, ale bylo pozdě, dva z nich Siriuse zasáhli a on zmrzl uprostřed pohybu. Sedm čarodějů sklonilo hůlky a tři z nich přešli k Siriusovi. Jeden z těch tří ukázal hůlkou před Siriuse a uprostřed vzduchu se objevila trhlina.

Dostrkali zmrzlého Siriuse do otvoru a ten zmizel. Potom šest čarodějů zmizelo a zbyl tu jenom jeden. Sklonil se k Harrymu a sevřel mu rameno. Harry byl v šoku. Nedokázal vůbec promluvit. Co se to proboha stalo?

"Jsi v pořádku Harry?" zeptal se ho čaroděj. Měl velice silný a hluboký hlas. Ale odkud znal jeho jméno? Pak si vzpomněl na jizvu, každý v kouzelnickém světě jej podle ní poznal.

"Uh, jo… Myslím, že ano…." zachroptěl Harry. "Co jste to dělali?"

"Harry, tomu nebudeš věřit," zasmál se a ukázal palcem přes rameno, "právě jsme dopadli Siriuse Blacka!"


	7. Kapitola 7 - Nabakza

**Kapitola 7 – Nabakza**

"CO?!" vykřikl Harry, "Jak víte, že to byl on?"  
"Huh?" zaskočilo kouzelníkovi. "Co tím myslíš? Byl to Sirius Black z masa a kostí, kterého jsme právě zatkli." Harryho mozek jel na plné obrátky, cítil, jak mu šedou kůrou pulzuje krev.  
"Chcete říct, že nevypadal jako pes?" zeptal se Harry klidněji. Nechtěl, aby to znělo příliš podezíravě.  
"Uh, ne. Připadal mi velmi lidský," odpovídal poslušně kouzelník na výslech.  
"Harry, jsi v pořádku?"  
"Jo, jsem. Jasně, jsem o.k." odvětil Harry nepřítomně. Jak mohli vědět, že ten pes je Sirius, nemohli to přece všichni poznat, zatímco byl proměněný? Harry v mysli zápolil se všemi těmito protiklady.  
"Dobře, proč bys tedy nešel se mnou dolů k Nabakza." - nabídl přátelsky. "Máme na tebe pár otázek, jsi pro?" Harry se pokusil o živý souhlas, nemohl si dovolit, aby vypadal provinile.  
"Jasně, pojďme." přikývl Harry, "Co je Nabakza?"  
"Cože ty to nevíš? Oh, samozřejmě, ty jsi vlastně většinu svého života strávil u mudlů. Nabakza je jako Azkaban, jenom ne tak opravdový. Je to místo, kde jsou umístěni kouzelníci a čarodějnice obvinění ze zločinů, dokud pokračuje vyšetřování. Nebudeme je přece trestat mozkomory, dokud je neusvědčíme jako teď my, ne?" zasmál se.  
"He he, to je fakt…." plácl Harry. "Další otázka: kdo jste vy?" Kouzelník se před Harrym otočil. Na zádech měl devět velkých bílých písmen: 'BYSTROZOR'.  
"Já jsem bystrozor, Harry," vysvětloval. "To je speciální jednotka policie v kouzelnickém světě. Jsme vycvičení na vystopování a dopadení zločinců. Ale teď už dost otázek, Harry, musíme jít." Vytáhl svou hůlku a máchl s ní. Hned se objevila dvě kouzelná košťata.  
"Nasedni na jedno," pokynul mu kouzelník a nasedl na druhé koště.  
Harry se uvelebil na koštěti a následoval čaroděje, který vystřelil vzhůru. Koště nebylo zdaleka tak dobré jako jeho Kulový blesk. Bylo znatelně slabší a lupalo v něm, jako by letěl na pštrosovi.  
Dokonce i s těmito podřadnými košťaty netrvalo dlouho a dorazili k velké osamocené budově na travnaté hoře. Nevypadalo to jako žádné vězení, spíš jako velmi vysoký činžák. Všechny pochybnosti zmizely, jakmile vstoupil dovnitř, nebyly tam byty podnájemníků. Byl to dokonalý čtverec, úplně bílá místnost s černými dveřmi všude po stěnách až do stropu.  
Harry vzhlédl a zjistil, že stoupají nahoru do nebe, jakoby do nekonečna Harrym stál malý hnědý psací stůl se skřetem za ním. Vypadal zaměstnaný podepisováním papírů. I tak vypadal jako Bystrozor, jenomže on měl červené roucho. Čaroděj vedl Harryho nahoru k tomu psacímu stolu a tak šel za ním.  
"Mistře Lokupe, pane," řekl Bystrozor ke skřítkovi, "Přivedl jsem Harryho Pottera, přál jste si ho vyslechnout." Skřet shlédl na Harryho a přimhouřil oči.  
"Ach ano, Harry," přikývl skřet. Měl měkký a hluboký hlas. "Potřebuji ti položit několik-", náhle jej přerušilo prudké otevření dveří. Harry se otočil a uviděl k nim běžet Lupina a Arabellu, byli celí zadýchaní. Lupin okamžik odpočíval a pak vyrazil nahoru ke stolu, vypadal velmi sebejistě.  
"Pane Lokupe," kývl na pozdrav, "Mohu vás ujistit, že Harry s tímto nemá nic společného." Pan Lokup odtrhl oči od Harryho a pohlédl na Lupina.  
"Oh opravdu Remusi?" zajímal se. "Jak si mohu být jist? Sirius je Harryho kmotr, potkal se s ním v Bradavicích a byl s ním v Příčné ulici. Vidím velice mnoho vodítek, ve kterých Harry souvisí s tímto případem."  
"Ano, já vím, že to tak vypadá, ale Harry s tím vážně nemá nic společného. Sirius Black je nevinný obviněními vznesenými proti němu. On nezabil Petra Pettigrewa. Slyšel jsem Siriusovu verzi celé té historie již před dvěma lety a je ještě více přesvědčivých důkazů od mudlů." Lupin čekal několik sekund na odpověď pana Lokupa. Pan Lokup se na Lupina usmál a řekl:  
„Tak, přiznáváte, že jste věděl, kde se nachází Sirius Black, zločinec velmi hledaný Ministerstvem kouzel a všemi kouzelníky a nezavedl jste je k němu?"

Lupinův obličej nejprve zbledl a potom zezelenal. Pravděpodobně neočekával takovou odpověď, ne že se otočí proti němu.  
„No, ano a ne … chápejte ….,"koktal Lupin.  
„Ano, slyšeli jsme dost. Dejte ho do cely číslo 67A, hned vedle Siriuse Blacka," pan Lokup pokynul směrem ke stráži po jeho levici. Stráž popadla Lupina za ruku a vzlétla s ním. Ani se nesnažil vzpírat.  
„Dobře Harry," řekl pan Lokup, „ rád bych věděl, jestli se znáš a mluvil jsi někdy se Siriusem Blackem?" Ušklíbl se a pošilhával na Harryho.  
„Ne," lhal Harry. „Ani jsem ho neznám ani jsem s ním nikdy nemluvil." Pan Lokup vypadal velmi zmateně.  
„Pryč s tím klukem! Nemám na něj celý den!" mávnul rukou ve směru dveří. Ještě než se Harry otočil pryč, podíval se za Lupinem. Viděl, jak stráž strčila Lupina do jedněch z černých dveří a Lupin vklouzl do temnoty jako by to byla voda. Harry si domyslel, že to musela být cela.  
Harry se otočil a vyšel ven. Arabella odešla s ním a hned jak se za nimi zavřely dveře a byli venku, se Harry zeptal: „Jak mohli vědět, že Sirius byl se mnou paní Fig- hmm… Arabello?" Nastalo několik vteřin ticha než Arabella odpověděla.  
„No Harry, já nevím," potichu odpověděla. „Není způsob, jak by jej mohl vidět jeden z nich, natož všichni lidé v Příčné ulici. Trápí mě to stejně tolik jako tebe Harry."  
„Chcete říct, že vás vůbec nenapadá způsob, jak se to mohlo stát?"  
„Vůbec. Jsem ale ráda, že se nám povedlo dostat se k tobě tak rychle, že pan Lokup nemohl použít zaklínadlo a ty jsi mu neprozradil všechna svoje tajemství."  
„Co tím myslíte? A jak jste se sem dostali tak rychle?"  
„Slyšeli jsme o tom na KBS (Kouzelnická bezdrátová síť), že Sirius Black byl chycen na Příčné ulici a taky že byl vzat do Nabakzanu."  
„A jaké Lokupovo zaklínadlo?"  
„Pan Lokup je skvělý v tom jak dostat z lidí přiznání viny. Jak myslíš, že se mu podařilo dostat z Lupina, že se potkával se Siriusem už dva roky? Lupin musel být velmi rozčilen, že Sirius byl chycen a tak na to zapomněl. Kdybych ti nezdvihla bariery ve tvé mysli, když jsi mu odpovídal, už bys seděl v cele Nabakzanu taky.  
„Díky Arabello," poděkoval Harry.  
„Nemusíš děkovat, máme toho ještě hodně na práci. Pojďme zpět do Příčné ulice, abychom pořídili tvoje nákupy, a potom se vrátíme domů. Zítra nás čeká perný den: tobě začíná škola a já musím obhajovat Lupina a Siriuse u soudu."  
„Dobrá, pojďme." Když sem Harry a Bystrozor doletěli, opřeli košťata o zeď budovy. Teď si Harry a Arabella každý jedno vzali a za několik minut rychlého letu byl Harry zpátky v Příčné ulici.  
Po celou dobu, co tady Harry nakupoval, hledal všude Rona a Hermionu.  
„Musejí si taky nakupovat vše potřebné do školy," pomyslel si Harry. Za celou tu dobu po nich nenašel ani stopy. „Museli tu být dříve než já."  
Harry si nakoupil vše, co potřeboval do školy, včetně nového hábitu a součástí oblečení nutných pro tanec. Po cestě zpátky k domu paní Figgové znovu přemýšlel: kde je Voldemort teď a jestlipak ví, že já jsem tady? Jak mohli lidé v Příčné ulici vidět Siriuse? Vyhraje Sirius a Lupin svůj případ? Obživne jeho maminka a bude Harry žít s ní? V předtuše příštích vzrušujících věcí a možných nebezpečí, která na něho v příštím roce čekají, popřál Harry Arabelle dobrou noc, sesypal se do postele a v mžiku usnul.


	8. Kapitola 8 - Noví studenti

**Kapitola 8 - Noví studenti**

Harrymu se zdálo, že je to teprve chvíle co si šel lehnout a usnul, když hlas paní Figgové v jeho uších říkal, aby vstával. Vešla dovnitř a Harry se na ní podíval. Vypadala ještě více unaveně než on, zcela jistě byla vzhůru celou noc a připravovala si obhajobu případu Sirius a Lupin.

"No tak jo," zívl Harry, "jsem vzhůru."

Vstal a sešoural schody dolů, ještě stále napůl spící. Snědl něco k snídani a shrábl svoje věci do školy. Jeho kotlík byl těžší, než kdykoli předtím a měl tento rok o moc více a větších knih než minulé roky.

Paní Figgová na něho čekala ve dveřích, než nakonec vše pobral a posbíral těžký kotlík, který mu dvakrát upadl. Harry a Arabella nasedli do starého, růžového Arabellina auta, které stálo na silnici. Studenti zpravidla do školy nelétali, protože potkat najednou ve vzduchu stovky dalších košťat, letících stejným směrem, bylo dost riskantní. A samozřejmě, po jeho zkušenostech s kouzelnickými auty, Harry věděl, že to bude víc než jen auto, které vidí. Harryho podezření se potvrdilo, jakmile vstoupili do vozu.

Byl to spíš dům než automobil. Byla tu umyvadla a postele, stůl a židle, záclony na oknech a samozřejmě tapety. V předu automobilu byla dvě velká křesla, která vypadala jako vyrobená ze dřeva, červeně vypolstrovaná. S Harrym se to zhouplo (jeho kotlík ho převažoval dolů), otevřel Hedviččinu klec, aby se trošku prolétla kolem; byla už dlouho zavřená.

Harry se rozhlédl kolem a uviděl Arabellu v křesle vedle sebe, vypadala odhodlaně, jako kdyby věděla, že už vyhrála soudní přelíčení.

Opřela se zády o opěradlo křesla a hlas přicházející z vnitra vozu řekl: "Dobré ráno Arabello, kam byste ráda jela dnes?" Byl to sladký a uvolněný mechanický hlas patřící autu.

"Nádraží King´s Cross," odpověděla.

Složila ruce, uložila se v křesle a zavřela oči. Vozidlo náhle začalo couvat z ulice a jelo pozpátku naprosto skvěle, jako by jej řídil nějaký mudlovský expert. Harry se rozhodl následovat příkladu paní Figgové, opřel se a cítil se ospale.

Právě když začal usínat, auto zastavilo. Harry si sedl a rozhlížel se kolem. Dorazili na King´s Cross, na nádraží odkud odjíždí vlak se studenty do Bradavic, a s ním samozřejmě taky. Jak vystoupil z auta Arabellina hlava se vyklonila skrz okno.

"Brzy se uvidíme, Harry. Hodně štěstí v tomto roce!"

"Díky, paní Figgová," řekl Harry, překvapený, že ji vidí. Schovala zpátky svou hlavu, odjela a Harry zůstal jen s Hedvikou.

Harry odešel na nástupiště, odkud odjíždí vlak do Bradavic. Tohle nástupiště bylo trochu jiné než ostatní, ono tady vlastně nebylo. Bylo mezi nástupišti 9 a 10, bylo to nástupiště 9 a ¾. Když se dorazil Harry poprvé, byl bezradný, nevěděl jak se tam dostat. Nyní, protože tudy prošel už čtyřikrát, věděl jak na to. Musíte jí do cihlové zdi, která dělí dvě nástupiště, a když nejste zvyklí něco takového dělat, může vás to trošku znervóznit.

Jakmile Harry prošel přímo zdí, hledal očima Rona a Hermionu. Zatím je tady neviděl. Harry se otřásl a běžel zpátky skrz cihlovou zeď. Procházel se okolo vstupu na nádraží. Všude kolem Harryho byly studenti čarodějnictví, mladší nebo starší než on a všichni byli oblečeni v černých hábitech, všichni kromě Harryho, který byl ještě stále oblečený do běžného mudlovského oblečení.

"No jo," myslel si Harry," žádný spěch, převleču se ve vlaku."

Šel ke vlaku, který právě hvízdal, aby upozornil, že už nezbývá moc času do odjezdu. Harry nastoupil do vlaku a sedl si do nejbližšího kupé. Uložil všechno vedle sebe a rozhodl se napodobit Hedviku, která spala. Harry se opřel zády a zavřel oči a poslouchal, jak se vlak pomaličku rozjíždí.

A hned na to se dveře Harryho kupé otevřely a vysoký chlapec s červenou hlavou vstoupil dovnitř.

Byl to Ron.

Držel složené noviny v ruce, v obličeji velmi pohoršený výraz. Podíval se na Harryho, jako kdyby se díval na ducha. Ron jen ukázal na přední stranu novin a Harry uviděl velký titulek: **Sirius Black dopaden**.

Ron prošel okolo a sedl si naproti Harrymu a ještě pořád na něho zíral. Harry jen stačil Harryho pozdravit, než se dveře kupé znovu otevřely a dovnitř vstoupila dívka s hustými vlasy.

Byla to Hermiona.

Stejně jako Ron držela v ruce noviny. Samozřejmě stejné noviny jako Ron. Co si o tom myslí, ví to Harry? Hm, to musí být případ, pomyslel si Harry, všichni to vědí, co se vrátil od Rona, byl jen u Dursleyových. Svět kouzelníků nechal tam, takže o nejdůležitějších věcech nevěděl vůbec nic.

Hermiona, stejně jako Ron, měla v obličeji smutný výraz. Přisedla si k Ronovi a oba dva tiše seděli. Oba dva Siriuse znali a měli ho rádi stejně jako Harry. Patřili mezi to málo čarodějů, kteří znali pravdu o jeho minulosti a cítili s ním.

Hermiona otevřela pusu, nadechla se, aby začala mluvit a v tu chvíli se zase otevřely dveře kupé. Právě teď nebyli návštěvníci právě vítaní.

"Nazdar Pottříku," řekl Draco Malfoy.

Kdyby Harry potřeboval jiného nepřítele místo Voldemorta, vybral by si Draca. On a Harry byli nepřátelé, něco jako Clark Kent a Lex Luthor, jako Voldemort a Brumbál, jako král Artuš a Francouzi. Draco pocházel z čistokrevné čarodějnické rodiny, která na to byla patřičně pyšná, jen čarodějové a žádní mudlové. Malfoyova rodina byla velkým stoupencem Voldemorta, ale byli zproštěni obvinění po jeho pádu.

„Nazdar chudáku a mudlovská šmejdko," pozdravil Draco pokývnutím k Ronovi a Hermioně.

Mudlovský šmejd bylo nejhorší pojmenování čaroděje nebo čarodějky, kteří mají mudlovský původ, Hermiona, jejíž rodiče byli oba mudlové, byla oblíbeným Malfoyovým terčem jeho útoků.

"Odejdi Draco," řekl Harry klidně.

"Víš, asi ne," odpověděl.

Dracovi dva přátelé, Crabbe a Goyle, se objevili za ním. Oba dva vypadali spíš jako dvě velké svalnaté opice, než jako lidské bytosti.

"Právě jsme slyšeli o tvém kmotrovi, strašně mě to mrzí," usmíval se, ačkoli v jeho hlase nebylo ani stopy po upřímnosti.

"Byl to velký stoupenec Ty-víš-koho, a je to smůla, že jsme ho ztratili. Můžeme držet chvilku ticha?" Usmíval se on, Crabbe a Goyle naráz sklonili hlavy. Oni, stejně jako většina kouzelnického světa, věřili, že Sirius Black pracoval pro Voldemorta.

"Zavři hubu, Malfoyi!" křičel Ron, vyskočil a vytáhl svou hůlku na Malfoye. Nenáviděl, když ho někdo napadal proto, že je jeho rodina chudá. Hermiona, které se posmívali, že je z mudlovské rodiny zůstala sedět a dívala se.

"Ale! Bojuješ teď za sebe?" uculoval se Malfoy hledíce na Ronovu hůlku. "Tak jo, Weasley, jak vidím, hlavou ti běží spousta zaklínadel."A s tím začal mávat svou hůlkou, připravený udeřit na Rona, když znenadání procházel okolo jejich kupé učitel.

Harry v něm poznal drobného čaroděje, profesora Kratiknota, jejich učitele formulí a ředitele Havraspáru.

"Nazdárek chlapci! A slečno," usmál se, když uviděl také Hermionu.

"Žádné praktikování kouzel proti sobě, jasné?" Usmíval se nestaraje se o to, že právě to dělali.

"Samozřejmě že ne, v žádném případě pane profesore", ušklíbl se Malfoy a schovával svoji hůlku za zády.

"Pane profesore," ptal se Harry, "cože jste ve vlaku? Profesoři nikdy vlakem do Bradavic necestují."

Úsměv na tváři profesora Flitwicka zvadl.

"Hm, no, potřebujeme provést nějaká … hm… zvláštní bezpečnostní opatření kvůli … no…však víte…"

Pokračoval dále a mumlal si něco pod vousy. Harry věděl, že chtěl říct, že to všechno způsobil návrat Voldemorta, že to znamená více bezpečnosti kdekoli. Zvláště když Ministerstvo kouzel kvůli tomu nic nedělá, Brumbál se podle toho zařídil.

"Dokončíme to někdy později, Weasley" odcedil Malfoy. Otočil se a odešel. Samozřejmě, nechtěl bojovat na očích učitelům, to by ho dostalo do problémů. Dveře kupé se samy zavřely.

"Co se stalo Harry?" okamžitě se ptal Ron.

"Myslím se Siriusem a tak. V novinách psali, že jsi byl s ním."

Hermiona přikyvovala, chtěla se zeptat na to samé. Harry vzdychl.

"Já nevím, Rone. Jednu chvíli byl Sirius se mnou jako pes a najednou začali lidé okolo vřískat a všichni křičeli, že vidí Siriuse Blacka a potom přišli nějací bystrozoři a vzali ho pryč.

"Jak mohli vědět, že ten pes je Sirius?" ptal se Ron. "Myslíš, že věděli do jakého zvířete se může proměnit?"

"To si nemyslím," řekl Harry. "Ten bystrozor, co se mnou mluvil řekl, že viděl Siriuse Blacka v jeho lidské podobě. To znamená, že museli nějakým způsobem vidět jeho transformaci."

"Je to možné?" ptal se Ron. Oba dva se dívali na Hermionu, nejchytřejší z nich. A ona, jak jinak, měla obličej zabořený v knize.

"Je to tak Hermiono?" ptal se Harry zvědavě na ni hledě.

"Co?" podívala se nahoru z knihy a zatřásla hlavou. "Promiň Harry, co jsi říkal? Co je tak?"

"Jestli je možné vidět skrz zvířecí transformaci?" opakoval Ron.

"Ne, jasně že ne! To by zmizel důvod proč provádět transformace!" řekla a vrátila svůj nos zpátky do knihy.

Harry k ní užasle přistoupil: "Hermiono, co to čteš?"

"Ale, jenom koukám na běžná zaklínadla pro tenhle rok. Připravujeme se na NKÚ, víš," usmála se, a začala znovu číst.

"COŽE!?" řval Ron, úplně vyjevený. "Hermiono! Nebudeme dělat zkoušky na NKÚ dřív jak na konci léta! Máme na to ještě deset měsíců!"

"No, jo, nikdy není dost brzo začít studovat a NKÚ nás dostane na další stupeň, a je podmínkou pro…"

„Tak takhle mluví prefekti, Hermiono," řekl Ron úlisně, "copak to máš v kapse?"

Harry si toho všiml taky, něco zářivého a kulatého kousek vykukovalo z její kapsy.

"He? Ach tohle! Úplně jsem na to zapomněla kvůli tomu, co se dělo se Siriusem," vytáhla kolečko z kapsy a připevnila si ho na hruď.

Byl to odznak a na něm zdobným písmem rytina Prefekt.

"Hermiono? Ty jsi prefekt?" koktal Harry.

Ale, jako o tom přemýšlel, zas takové překvapení to nebylo. Hermiona vždycky získala nejvyšší stupeň ze všeho, z čeho mohla.

"Jak vidíš," řekla," a mimochodem, kde máš svůj odznak Harry?"

"Co tím myslíš?" ptal se Harry. "Já nejsem prefekt, nedostal jsem nic v dopise."

"Zajímavé, v mém dopise se píše, že jsi," řekla Hermiona a vytáhla dopis ze zavazadla. "Vidíš?"

Harry si od ní vzal dopis a četl: "Zmijozelský prefekt: Draco Malfoy! Jak ten se tam mohl dostat?"

"Snadno," odvětila Hermiona.

"Pravděpodobně si koupil dobré známky," řekl si Harry pro sebe, "a Pansy Parkinsonová je dívčí prefekt. Mrzimorští prefekti: Ernie Macmillan a Hannah Abbotová. Havraspárští prefekti: Paulo Calvacanti a Lisa Turpinová. Nebelvírští prefekti: Harry Potter a Hermiona Grangerová! Počkat! Jsem prefekt!"

"No ale jak to, že jsi nedostal svůj dopis?" ptala se Hermiona.

"Tak to nevím," odpověděl jí Harry a vracel zpátky dopis.

"Počkat …počkat, myslím, že vím proč," řekl Ron a prohrabával svou tašku. Vytáhl ven nějakou obálku. "Tohle ti přišlo den potom, co jsi od nás odjel."

Harry chňapl po dopisu, který Ron držel a roztrhl jej. Samozřejmě, uvnitř byl jmenovací dopis pro prefekty a zářící odznak.

"Páni," řekl si Harry pro sebe. "Jsem prefekt…"

Přehodil si přes oblečení bradavický hábit a připnul si na něj svůj odznak. Neuvěřitelně zářící odznak odrážel sluneční světlo po celém kupé.

"Dobrá práce Harry," řekl Ron. Harry mu poděkoval a najednou si na něco vzpomněl. Před čtyřmi roky našel zrcadlo, které ukazovalo nejtajnější přání každého, kdo se do něho podíval. Ron se viděl jako primus a kapitán famfrpálového družstva. Ale, jenom prefekti se mohou stát primusem. Takže, jeden z Ronových snů se asi neuskuteční. Potom se vlak zastavil a Harry se podíval ven oknem. Dorazili do Bradavic. Ron a Hermiona vyšli z kupé a Harry za nimi vyběhl.

Jakmile vystoupil z vlaku, už slyšel důvěrně známý hlas: "Prváci! Prváci tady tudy!" hulákal Hagrid, opravdu velký šafář a klíčník v Bradavicích.

Tradičně vezl studenty prvního ročníku přes jezero do hradu ve člunech, zatímco ostatní studenti šli nahoru po cestě.

"Ahoj Hagride," volali Harry, Ron a Hermiona.

"Nazdárek všichni!" odpověděl. "Nemoh sem se dočkat začátku tohodle roku! Mám pro vás v plánu senzační hodiny."

Harry věděl, že se Hagrid těšil na výuku o dracích, Hagrid vždycky toužil po tom jednoho mít, co ho Harry znal. On, Ron a Hermiona dorazili k Bradavickému hradu dříve než deset malých studentů doplulo v malých člunech přes jezero s Hagridem. Harrymu by se dnes nechtělo plout přes jezero, byl jasno, slunečno a horko.

Harry, Ron a Hermiona byli první, kdo dorazil k bráně hradu, takže jako první otevřeli dveře. Všechno bylo to tak, jak si Harry pamatoval. Průčelí vchodu bylo…obrovské bylo to slovo, které to mohlo popsat.

Bylo padesátkrát větší než dům paní Figgové a na zdech byly obrazy, duchové poletovali a všude procházeli studenti. Harry se trochu prošel předtím, než vstoupil do Velké síně, místa kde se konala první hostina na začátek roku a kde byli noví studenti Bradavic rozřazeni.

Na začátek každého roku v Bradavicích byli noví studenti rozděleni do čtyř kolejí: Nebelvír, Havraspár, Mrzimor nebo Zmijozel.

Studenty zařadil klobouk, který jim byl nasazen na hlavu, do které koleje se rozhodl podle obecných vlastností: do Nebelvíru ti stateční a odvážní, do Havraspáru ti bystří a dovední, do Mrzimoru ti co byli věrní a oddaní a do Zmijozelu ti, co byli ctižádostiví a mazaní.

Všechno to byly dobré koleje až na Zmijozel. Všichni kouzelníci a čarodějky, kteří se kdy dali na scestí, studovali ve Zmijozelu.

Ve Velké síni byli čtyři stoly, každý pro jednu kolej. Harry, Rona a Hermiona si sedli k Nebelvírskému stolu. Harry si sedl ke zbytku Weasleyových, všichni patřili do Nebelvíru a ostatní si sedli okolo něho.

"Harry, potkáme se na famfrpálovém hřišti hned po rozřazení. Máme tam setkání mužstva," řekl Harrymu Fred.

Harry pokývl hlavou na znamení souhlasu. Harry, Fred a George byli v Nebelvírském famfrpálovém družstvu a nehráli jako družstvo celý loňský rok, protože famfrpál byl zrušen kvůli Turnaji tří kouzelníků. A potom se dveře do Velké síně opět otevřely a deset nebo víc studentů, kteří dorazili přes jezero s Hagridem, jimi prošlo. Harry je sledoval, jak procházejí středem síně k profesorskému stolu, kde byla postavena třínohá židlička, na které ležel velký a rozdrbaný černý klobouk.

Jak je Harry sledoval, když procházeli kolem, všiml něčeho legračního na jednom z nových studentů. Nevypadal jako student prvního ročníku, vypadal spíš stejně starý jako Harry. Také nevypadal tak vystrašeně jako ostatní studenti prvního ročníku, vypadal spíše sebejistě. Neměl oblečený černý hábit, měl na sobě dlouhý, černý, hladký kabát. Na rukou měl bílé rukavice, které vypadaly spíš jako vpité do kůže, než jako oblečené.

Svou hůlku neměl v kapse nebo v ruce, měl ji zavěšenou přes rameno. Na zádech měl pro ni pouzdro a dlouhý řetěz, který procházel přes rameno, hrudník a byl připojen ke spodní části pouzdra. Uvnitř pouzdra byl dlouhý meč s krásnou hůlkou namalovanou na čepeli.

Harry se rozhodl počkat, co se stane, až bude zařazen. Možná ho klobouk zařadí do Nebelvíru a Harry se jej bude moci zeptat na pár otázek.

Všichni noví studenti se postavili do řady vpředu před židličkou a profesorka McGonagallová stála vedle stoličky a držela dlouhý papír. V ten okamžik se klobouk na stoličce otřásl a začal zpívat.

_Mnoho, mnoho tomu let,_

_co válkou zničen celý svět._

_Mezi kouzelníky, lidmi zuřil boj,_

_žádný vítěz nezdrtil však druhou zbroj._

_Když zůstala jen mrtvá těla,_

_čtyři hlasy oblohu rozezněla._

_Godrik Nebelvír: spravedlivý a statečný;_

_Salazar Zmijozel: lstivý a všetečný;_

_Rowena z Havraspáru: rychlá a chytrá;_

_Helga z Mrzimoru: mocná, aniž by zpychla._

_Společně založili toto místo,_

_aby navždy bylo jisto,_

_že mír již každý zachovává,_

_dokud škola k moudrosti tu vychovává._

_A tak aby svět byl lepší,_

_války nikdy více,_

_k poznání magie větší,_

_založili Bradavice._

Ozval se velkolepý potlesk na počest klobouku, jako vždy a když utichl, profesorka McGonagallová vzala klobouk z místa, kde ležel a podržela jej ve vzduchu, aby jej připravila pro rozřazování nováčků.

"Až zavolám vaše jméno," říkala nahlas, "sednete si na stoličku a na hlavu vám bude usazen klobouk, potom přejdete ke stolu náležícímu koleji, do které vás klobouk zařadí.

Začněme: Vernon Crabbe!"

Chlapec, který stál první v řadě vsedl na stoličku a na hlavu mu byl usazen klobouk. Jeho neohrabané pohyby byly nezaměnitelné, takže Harry věděl, že to musí být mladší bratr Malfoyova přítele Vincenta Crabbea.

To se potvrdilo, když klobouk na hlavě chlapce zakřičel: "ZMIJOZEL!"

Stůl Zmijozel oslavoval a Crabbe plácnul svého bratra po zádech, když si sedal.

"Prancy Patilová!"

Malá, roztomilá dívka dosedla na stoličku a klobouk byl umístěn na její hlavu. "HAVRASPÁR!" zavolal klobouk chvilku potom, co se jí usadil na hlavě.

"Á, to je smůla," řekla Parvati Patilová, jedna u pátého ročníku Nebelvíru, s ní Harry tančil minulý rok, " Doufala jsem, že Prancy bude se mnou a ne s Padmou."

"Akshay Dayal," ohlásila profesorka McGonagallová.

Další chlapec v řadě se usadil na stoličce a klobouk usazený na jeho hlavě několik sekund vyčkával.

"NEBELVÍR!" zvolal klobouk. Stejně jako zbytek nových studentů, Nebelvír tleskal, když přicházel k jejich stolu.

Další jméno Harryho velmi překvapilo: "Aylar Brumbál!" ohlásila profesorka McGonagallová s hrdostí v hlase.

Mohl by to být syn profesora Brumbála? Není-li to jeho syn, jemu alespoň velmi podobný. Měl stejně dlouhý nos, hubenou postavu a určitě blažený výraz v očích. Brumbál na něho hrdě hleděl. Aylar sebejistě usedl na židličku a nasadil si klobouk, klobouk vypadal, že velmi těžce přemýšlí, stejně jako když jej měl na hlavě Harry.

"ZMI- ne … NEBELVÍR!" zvolal klobouk.

Celá síň vypadala šokovaně - to bylo poprvé, co se klobouk zakoktal.

Aylar nevypadal šťastně, pravděpodobně chtěl do Zmijozelu. Ale v dalším okamžiku, jak oslavoval celý stůl, vypadal vzrušeně a potěšeně, že si Harryho napadlo, že se mu to jen zdálo.

"Michael Whalen!" Malý vyhublý chlapec usedl na židli.

"MRZIMOR!" řekl klobouk.

Příštích pět studentů bylo zařazeno bez problémů: Kryštof Zimmermann do Nebelvíru, Vikram Kumar do Havraspráru, Joe Coppellotti do Nebelvíru, Pawan Kodandopaniová do Zmijozelu, Mike Baronowski do Nebelvíru a Oshi Mandahibová do Mrzimoru.

Potom student, který vypadal starší, přistoupil ke klobouku a ve chvíli, kdy si chtěl nasadit klobouk, Brumbál se postavil.

"Tuh .. Tu… Sy? Tuhseyeh … neb? Tuy sy?" zakoktávala se profesorka McGonagallová.

"Tuh-sy-uh-neb," řekl chlapec zklamaně.

"O ano," řekla profesorka McGonagallová, která vypadala rozpačitě.

"Tcieneb .. u …"

"Del-on-rah," vyslovoval za ni, "Tcieneb Delonra. Zní to přesně tak, jak to hláskuji," usmíval se.

Velká síň se smála nahlas.

"Ano správně, jak je to s Tci?"

"Rád bych vám to oznámil," řekl Brumbál a přerušil chlapce v nasazování klobouku, "máme tu nového studenta pátého ročníku, který se k nám přeřadil tento rok z Kruvalu. Věřím, že jej mezi s sebou přivítáte jako ostatní nové studenty do vaší koleje."

S tím si Brumbál sedl a usmíval se. Tcieneb vypadal velmi v rozpacích, sedl si s kloboukem na hlavě.

Klobouk vypadal, že zase velmi těžce rozvažuje a potom promluvil: "ZMIJO-aahh!" Tcieneb vystřelil ze stoličky a rozešel se směrem k Nebelvírskému stolu, ačkoli neslyšel, že klobouk řekl Zmijozel, asi proto, že upadl na zem.

Šel přímo k Harrymu. Celá síň se smála.

"Ahoj Harry!" pozdravil. Měl hluboký, pěkně znějící hlas, "už jsem tě uviděl před tím a chtěl jsem se s tebou potkat."

Napřáhl ruku, aby si s Harrym potřásli rukama.

"Hm, jo. To je bezva… Tci, ale …hm… víš, jsi ve Zmi-" Harry byl přerušen.

"Vím, že budeme velkými přáteli, oba jsme dost známí, ty hraješ famfrpál, já hraju famfrpál, vyrůstal jsi u mudlů, já taky…"

Právě v tu chvíli řekl Brumbál velmi nahlas: "Tci! Mohl bys prosím pokračovat ke Zmijozelskému stolu?" Celá síň vypukla v hlasitý smích a Tci hleděl kolem.

"To jako, že… já nejsem v Nebelvíru?" dotazoval se a vypadal skoro vystrašeně.

"Ale… udělal jsem všechno, předpokládal jsem, že…já" byl přerušen Malfoyem, který k němu přicházel a mluvil na něho.

"Pojď se mnou Tci, nechceš se přece potulovat okolo téhle špíny. Máš krásný meč. Také bych chtěl takový, ale otec říká, že je těžké takový najít, aby nebyl drahý. Můžu ti říct…," Malfoy ukazoval na Tciovo pouzdro a vedl jej ke Zmijozelskému stolu.

"Co si o tom myslíš Hermiono?" ptal se Harry a šťouchl jí do žeber. "Co? Nedávala jsem pozor, musím studovat.


	9. Kapitola 9 - Klony a konkurz

**Kapitola 9 - Klony a konkurz**

Poté co se Harry a Ron zasmáli Hermioně, postavil se Brumbál a zahájil svůj letošní úvodní proslov.

"Zdravím vás, studenti! Vítejte do dalšího, nebo prvního roku v Bradavicích!" pronesl nahlas. Celá Velká síň zaburácela potleskem, Fred a George sarkasticky zapískali a zakvíleli.

"Doufám," řekl Brumbál, "že na konci tohoto roku budou vaše hlavy zas o trochu plnější než teď, a hlavně, doufám, že postoupíte do dalšího ročníku."

Podíval se při tom směrem k Marcusi Flintovi. Byl to student sedmého ročníku a kapitán zmijozelského famfrpálového družstva. Vytvořil rekord v tuposti tím, že už třikrát propadl. Zmohl se jen na tupý úšklebek, zatímco ho ostatní poplácávali po zádech.

"Rád bych vám teď představil dva nové učitele," pokračoval Brumbál.

Až teď si Harry všiml dvou lidí sedících vedle Brumbála.

„Naše nová učitelka Obrany proti černé magii - Arabella Figgová!" Všichni v síni hlasitě tleskali a Harrymu se doširoka otevřela pusa. Proč mu neřekla, že je jeho nová učitelka?

Postavila se a zamávala. Z úsměvu na její tváři si Harry pomyslel, že soud musel dopadnout dobře. I přesto, že mu nic neřekla, byl Harry šťastný, že je tady, to pro případ, že by se ještě chtěl zeptat na něco ohledně Řádu Fénixe.

"A ještě," pokračoval Brumbál, "náš nový učitel Lektvarů, pan Mundugus Fletcher!"

Kdyby to bylo možné, poklesla by Harryho brada ještě víc. Profesor Snape, Harryho jediný důvod proč nemít rád Bradavice (kromě Malfoye), byl pryč!

Díval se po něm po celé síni, ale nikde ho neviděl. Ron byl nadšený a na Hermioně nebylo poznat, co si myslí. Pořád ještě něco četla a nevěděla o světě. Začínalo to vypadat jako Harryho nejlepší rok v Bradavicích. Bude zase se svou maminkou a Snape tady nebude, aby ho nenáviděl a bezdůvodně trestal při každé příležitosti!

Mundugus Fletcher se postavil a zamával stejně jako Arabella. Jeho hábit nebyl černý, ale žlutý a vypadal načechraně. Měl dlouhé, světlé kudrnaté vlasy a bledou pleť. Studenti mu tleskali ještě víc než paní Figgové, několik dokonce povstalo. Každý byl nadšený, že se zbavili profesora Snapea. Byl to ze všech nejhorší a nejnespravedlivější učitel, kterého Harry kdy měl. Každý byl šťastný, samozřejmě kromě zmijozelských. Snape byl ředitel Zmijozelu a vždycky nadržoval své koleji. Profesor Fletcher se posadil.

"Tak, to je ode mě všechno a já vás teď zvu k jídlu, pití a zábavě!" řekl ještě Brumbál.

Usmál se a posadil. Ve stejném okamžiku se na stolech objevily obrovské mísy a talíře.

Harry si vzal kousek ode všeho, když ho něco napadlo: "A vůbec, Hermiono, jak jsi se měla v létě s Viktorem?" zeptal se.

Hermiona se na něj podívala, zaklapla knihu a celá zrudlá pronesla: "Raději bych o tom teď nemluvila, Harry," odsekla škrobeně.

Nastalo trapné ticho, protože oba civěli jeden na druhého. Harry šokovaný, Hermiona nasupená. Ron hlasitě zakašlal.

"Dobrá," řekl a pokusil se změnit téma hovoru. "Aaaa … ehm … Hermiono … hmmmm … tak … a kde je Křivonožka? Letos jsem ho ještě neviděl."

Hermiona se přestala mračit a podívala se na Rona.

"Vezla jsem ho ve zvířecí přepravce," řekla. "Přenesli ho určitě spolu se zbytkem mých zavazadel a knih."

"Hermiono," řekl Ron, "s takovou se učením utaháš ještě dřív, než se vůbec budeš muset začít učit."

"Neboj, neučím se teď moc, jen si zvykám. Naplánovala jsem si jen něco kolem jedné knihy na den. Až budou zkoušky blíž, začnu se učit doopravdy."

"Hermiono," přerušil ji Ron, "ani Percy se neučil víc než dva týdny před zkouškami! A skoro vždycky dostal plný počet bodů!"

"Máš pravdu, ale kdyby se začal učit dřív, měl by je pokaždé," odpověděla s klidem.

Ron se otočil k Harrymu a zakoulel očima.

"Vidíš ji? Je šílená a brzo se z toho zblázní," řekl.

"Hmph fa mph mf fum fa," ozvalo se z Harryho, když se pokoušel mluvit s pusou plnou bramborové kaše, která mu padala z pusy.

Právě v té chvíli se před ním objevil zlatý pergamen. Byl to jeho rozvrh na tento rok. Složil ho a strčil do kapsy. V té chvíli si všiml Freda a George, jak opouštějí stůl, a vzpomněl si, že se mají setkat. Naposledy se napil dýňové šťávy a odběhl pryč.

Ještě stihl zaprskat na Rona: "Uhudíme he hčer!"

Harry dohnal Freda a George a došli zbytek cesty na famfrpálové hřiště. Když tam dorazili, Harry uviděl ostatní členy týmu: Angelinu Johnsonovou, Alici Spinnetovou a Katie Bellovou. Stály tam a vypadaly naštvaně.

"Co vám tak dlouho trvalo?" zeptala se Angelina.

"Řekli jste nám, abychom tu byly ještě před slavností!"

Fred a George se na sebe podívali a usmáli se.

"Jo, no, víte, uvědomili jsme si, že jsme víc hladoví, než nedočkaví začít. Dík za tvou večeři, Angelino!" řekl Fred.

Všechny tři se vztekle vrhly na dvojčata.

"Takže…," řekl George, aby změnil téma, "k věci! Jak všichni víme, přišli jsme o brankáře a kapitána."

To je pravda, uvědomil si Harry. Dřív o tom nepřemýšlel, ale jejich brankář a kapitán v jedné osobě, Oliver Wood předloni absolvoval a náhradu si ještě nenašli.

"Takže," začal Fred, "musíme hlasovat o novém kapitánovi a uspořádat konkurz na nového brankáře."

Sáhl si do kapsy a vyndal šest malých kousků papíru a malou krabici. Každému dal jeden papírek.

"K čemu to je?" zeptala se Katie přiškrceným hlasem.

"Tohle je způsob jak mudlové volí, táta mi o něm říkal," vysvětlil Fred, když měl každý z nich jeden lístek.

"Každý z nás napíše na lístek jméno toho, o kom si myslí, že by byl nejlepší kapitán a vloží ho do krabice. Já pak lístky spočítám a ten, kdo bude mít nejvíc hlasů, bude kapitán!"

Angelina, Alice a Katie se na sebe rozpačitě podívaly, jako by si myslely, že tohle nemůže fungovat a že se něco určitě musí pokazit. Harry se usmál, věděl, že spousta skvělých kouzelníků nemá zdravý selský rozum. Rychle na lístek napsal 'Fred Weasley' a hodil ho do krabice. Dívky se podívaly na Harryho jako by byl génius, pak rychle udělaly to co on a vhodily své lístky do krabice. Fredovi a Georgeovi to trvalo jen o pár sekund déle.

"Dobrá," řekl George, zatímco krabici zvedl a zatřepal s ní. "Teď uvidíme!"

Otevřel krabici a vypadal optimisticky. Zašátral v krabici a vyndal papírek.

„Jeden hlas dostává…" četl a zamračil se, "Fred Weasley".

Fred vypadal šťastně. Nakreslil ve vzduchu červenou průsvitnou kouli s nápisem 'Fred' a nechal lístek vletět dovnitř. Mezitím George sáhnul pro další lístek.

"Další hlas říká …" usmál se, "George Weasley!"

Vykouzlil modrou kouli s nápisem 'George' a umístil svůj lístek dovnitř. Vyplázl jazyk na Freda, který vypadal nevrle. To bude souboj mezi nimi dvěma, pomyslel si Harry. Oba byli výborní odrážeči a měli talent na taktiku. George sáhl do krabice a vytáhl další lístek. Když si ho četl, zvedl obočí.

"Jeden hlas pro Harryho Pottera!" řekl překvapeně.

Harry byl snad ještě překvapenější než George. Ano, Harry byl hodně dobrý chytač, ale on… a kapitán? Harry si nemyslel, že by mu to sedělo. Ale byly tady pořád tři další hlasy a tak si Harry pomyslel, že tenhle hlas byl jen náhoda.

"Tak dobrá," řekl George poté, co Fred vykouzlil žlutou kouli s nápisem Harry a vložil do ní Harryho hlas.

"Další hlas je pro … Freda" řekl nevýrazně. Fred šťastně strčil lístek do své koule. Výborně, pomyslel si Harry, jeho šance stát se kapitánem se zmenšily.

„A další hlas je pro…" řekl George a Fred vykouzlil buben, který začal rychle bubnovat, "…Harryho."

Fred nechal objevit činel a ten udělal ránu. Harry na tom teď byl stejně jako Fred. Jeden další hlas pro něj a je kapitán. Teď, když odeznělo jeho prvotní překvapení z toho, že by mohl být kapitán, si pomyslel, že by to nemuselo být zas tak špatné. Představil si sám sebe, jak zvedá famfrpálový pohár a stovky lidí mu tleskají.

„Dobrá, poslední hlas je pro…" řekl George napjatě, jak sahal pro poslední lístek do krabice. Vytáhl ho a přečetl: "Harryho Pottera!" zakřičel.

Byl očividně šťastný aspoň z toho, že se kapitánem nestal Fred. Vložil hlas do žluté koule a ta vybuchla jako malý ohňostroj a zničila Fredovy a Georgeovy hlasy. Harry tam stál a vypadal šokovaně. Byl kapitán družstva … ale jak se to stalo? Hlasoval pro Freda, Fred a George očividně hlasovali pro sebe, takže … všechny tři dívky mu musely dát hlas! Harry se na ně podíval a ony se slabě zahihňaly.

"Dobrá Harry," řekl mu Fred mile, který se už očividně přenesl přes ten šok, "protože jsi kapitán, budeš teď rozhodovat … opravdu mi to nechceš přenechat?" zeptal se.

Harry mu užuž kývl, když Alice křikla.

"Zapomeň na to, Frede! Zvolený byl Harry! Od té doby co nastoupil, prohráli jsme jen jedno utkání a to ještě nebyla jeho vina. Zaslouží si být kapitán!"

"Dobrá, dobrá!" řekl Fred. "Mimochodem, Harry budeš se muset rozhodnout, kdo bude nový brankář. Napadá tě někdo?"

Harry si vzpomněl na Rona. "Ano, váš bratr!" řekl Harry.

Fred a George odfrkli. "Víš, Harry," řekl George, "nesmíš nechat své kamarádství ovlivňovat tvoje rozhodnutí! Ron je dobrý, ale my potřebujeme někoho, kdo bude budit hrůzu!"

"Dobrá," řekl Harry, "tak v pátek uspořádáme konkurz. Nejlepší bude brankář."

"To zní dobře," řekli všichni najednou. Bylo to tak perfektně synchronizované, že si Harry pomyslel, že to mají nacvičené. Pak se všichni vrátili zpátky do nebelvírské společenské místnosti. Když Harry došel k portrétu Buclaté dámy, která hlídala vstup do místnosti, uviděl jednoho ze svých kamarádů, Nevilla Longbottoma, jak se trápí.

"Co tady děláš, Neville?" zeptal se Harry. Neville nadskočil.

"Zapomněl jsem heslo ke vstupu, Harry! Hermiona mi ho řekla před chvilkou, ale já ho hned zapomněl!"

Neville se na Harryho úpěnlivě podíval. Nikdy nebyl moc chytrý.

"Heslo," řekla buclatá dáma. "Já vím, počkejte chvilku, zapomněl jsem ho!" řekl Neville.

"Ne, drahý," podívala se na Nevilla, "heslo je: Heslo."

Usmála se a vyklonila, aby mohli projít. Neville se ohromeně otočil na Harryho.

"Říkala mi to posledních pět minut a já to nepochopil!" řekl mu a odšoural se dovnitř.

Když Harry vstoupil, uviděl velkou skupinu studentů stát pohromadě. Přišel blíž, aby zjistil, o co jde. Všichni stáli v kruhu okolo malého chlapce. Harry si vzpomněl, že se jmenuje Aylar Brumbál. Před ním stálo malé zvíře, které Harry ještě nikdy neviděl.

Ve skutečnosti všichni kolem něj měli v náručí zvířata, která ještě nikdy neviděl. Některá vypadala jako mravenečníci, jen měli křídla. Jiná měla protáhlý obličej se šupinatýma nohama a jedno vypadalo jako nachová koule s červenýma očima. Stvoření před Aylarem bylo dlouhé jako had, ale místo tváře mělo zlaté čelisti. Zvedl ho a omotal kolem krku. Olízlo mu to tvář.

"Myslím, že tě pojmenuju Krad, jako krab a had … dohromady!" usmál se a všichni kolem zatleskali.

Uklonil se. Co bude dál? Najednou si Aylar všimnul Harryho.

"Harry Potter?" zeptal se, zatímco se díval na jizvu na jeho čele.

"Ano, tak se jmenuju. Co to tady děláš?" zeptal se Harry.

"Jenom jsem vykouzlil nějaká zvířata těm, co žádná nemají," řekl Aylar.

Usmál se a mávn hůlkou směrem ke zvířatům. Ti, co je měli v náručí, vypadali jako ve stavu čiré blaženosti.

"Chceš taky nějaké, Harry? Mám ještě spoustu dalších nápadů!" řekl a poklepal si hůlkou na hlavu.

"Ne, dík. Mám sovu," odpověděl Harry.

Byl překvapen, jak chlapec, který ještě ani nezačal studovat, umí vykouzlit zvíře přímo z hůlky. Tohle kouzlo bylo příliš složité i pro spoustu studentů sedmého ročníku!

"Aha, tak dobře. Ale kdybys někdy potřeboval zvíře, aby ti hlídalo ložnici, s radostí ti udělám krutou načepýřenou kouli s bodci!"

"Harry!" ozvala se Hermiona.

"Už jsi ukázal novým prvákům kde je jejich ložnice?" Harry zčervenal.

Zapomněl, že prefekti mají povinnosti: kromě jiných i ukázat prvákům jejich ložnice. Harry se rozhlédl a uviděl čtyři nové chlapce stát kolem Aylara.

"Tak pojďte, kluci," řekl jim, "mám vám, ukázat kde tady budete spát."

"Ale my chceme, aby nám Aylar ukázal ještě nějaké triky!" namítal Joe.

"Ne dnes," rozhodl Harry. "Možná zítra. Tak pojďte, jdeme."

Všech pět ho následovalo po schodech vedoucích k jejich pokoji. Harry otevřel dveře a oni se okamžitě vrhli dovnitř.

"Užijte si to," řekl Harry rychle a snažil se rychle zmizet.

"Počkej!" zařval Aylar. "To jako myslíš, že mám bydlet dohromady s těmihle … ostatními? Já myslel, že každý dostaneme vlastní pokoj!"

"Bohužel, Aylare," řekl mu na to Harry. "Dobrou noc!"

"Počkej!" zařval pro změnu Akshay. "Kam si mám zapojit počítač?"

"Mudlovské věci tady nefungují," řekl mu Harry, který začínal být netrpělivý. Copak ty děti nic neví? Chtěl odsud rychle zmizet.

"Počkej, kam si můžu dát svou mapu Kanji?"

"Rozhodně si ji nebudeš dávat na moji půlku pokoje!" zařval Chris.

"Baka!" zařval Mike.

"Jak jsi mi to řekl?"

"BAKA!"

"Co si to dovoluješ, ty slabochu!" zařval Chris, skočil z postele a přímo Mikovi na obličej.

Harry se rozhodl, že tohle je pravá chvíle zmizet a nechat kluky aby si to vyřešili sami.

"Nashle, chlapci!" řekl a rychle zavíral dveře.

Vydechl si úlevou, když se otáčel pryč od jejich dveří a udělal krok pryč. Najednou mu něco zatížilo nohy a on spadl na podlahu.

"Au!" zakřičel Harry, protože spadl přímo na tvář. "Co se děje?"

Podíval se dolů na nohy a uviděl, jak se ho drží za nohy vychrtlý prvák Joe. Měl zkroucenou tvář a právě ze sebe dostal příšerný a nesmyslný skřek"

"MÁM RÁD ŠIHO!" zakřičel tak nahlas jak dokázal.

"Dobrá …" řekl Harry, odlepil ho ze svých nohou a hodil zpátky do toho chaosu.

Byl šťastný, že tam nebydlí. Doufal, že Aylar, který vypadal jako nejchytřejší z nich, je nějak srovná. Harry vyběhl nahoru do jeho ložnice. Otevřel dveře a uviděl Rona, jak sedí na své posteli, mává hůlkou nahoru dolů, jakoby něco zkoušel.

"Ehm, co to děláš, Rone?" zeptal se. "Jé," řekl Ron, zatímco pořád mával svou hůlkou, "jen … zkouším vyčarovat zvíře tak jako Aylar."

Z jeho hůlky žuchla stříbrná koule, chvilinku byla na podlaze a pak roztála. Zůstala jen kaluž.

"Do háje," řekl Ron a přestal mávat hůlkou.

"Tak tohle se mi stalo už potřetí!"

První den školy byl pro Harryho skvělý. Vstal včas, sešel dolů, nasnídal se a pak pospíchal na první hodinu: Péči o kouzelné tvory.

Když tam dorazil, uviděl Hagrida jak pochoduje kolem svého srubu a napjatě je očekává. Když uviděl Harryho, usmál se na něj.

"Nazdárek, Harry! Už se nemůžu dočkat, abysme začli!" řekl a úplně zářil.

Harry uviděl vedle Hagrida velkou bednu. Víko bylo zavřené, takže neviděl dovnitř. Ale pomyslel si, že to bude mít něco společného s draky. Zatímco tam stál, přišli i ostatní a hodina mohla začít. Hermiona a Ron byli mezi prvními. To bylo letos vůbec poprvé, co viděl Hermionu bez knížky v ruce.

"Hermiono!" řekl Harry když ji uviděl. "Ty nečteš?"

Ron souhlasně pokýval hlavou a zadržoval smích, když přecházel od Hermiony k Harrymu.

"Neblázni, Harry," řekla Hermiona. "Nehodlám chybět na hodinách kvůli učení, budu se učit jenom po vyučování."

Usmála se a přešla k Ronovi. Další a další nebelvírští přicházeli dolů k Hagridovu srubu. Harry měl většinu předmětů ještě s jinou kolejí a Péče o kouzelné tvory byla se Zmijozelem. Viděl přicházet dva zmijozelské. Byli to Tci a Malfoy. Byli zabraní do hovoru, ale Tci se zajímal víc o pozemky než o Malfoyovo žvanění. Pak, když Tci uviděl Harryho, vystřelil od Malfoye a zapomněl na něj. Jak utíkal, uslyšel Harry hihňání nějakých děvčat. Rozhlédnul se co se to děje a podíval se podrobněji na Tciho.

Měl na sobě černý hábit, dlouhé červené spodky a svůj Swand. Neměl košili. Jeho hrudník a břicho byly z velké části odhalené.

"Ahoj Harry!" řekl, když konečně dorazil k Harrymu.

"Ehm … jé … ahoj Tci …" odpověděl Harry rozpačitě.

Ještě nikdy se normálně nebavil s nikým ze Zmijozelu, takže to pro něj bylo úplně nové.

"Brrr!" otřepal se Tci. "Docela kosa, že?" řekl.

Hermiona a Ron se hlasitě zasmáli.

"Víš, možná by ti nebyla taková zima, kdyby sis oblékl košili," řekl Harry.

Promluvil takovým tónem, jaký obvykle používal při rozhovoru se zmijozelskými.

Tci se podíval na sebe, pak zpátky na Harryho a překvapeně se zeptal: "To jako že vy tady nosíte košile a pláště?"

Všichni kolem, kromě Harryho a Malfoye vybouchli smíchy.

"Ano, Tci, víš, tak to dělá většina lidí na světě," řekl mu Ron.

Tci jen pokrčil rameny. "No, v Kruvalu," řekl hlasitě, "všechny od třetího ročníku výš povzbuzují, aby nosili jen plášť, kvůli posílení naší duševní síly. Musíme se přesvědčit, že je nám teplo. Je to jako kdybys nutil mozek pořád zvedat závaží, pomáhá to mysli růst a stát se silnější."

Všichni kolem se přestali smát. Konečně dorazil Malfoy.

"Hej, Tci, proč všem neukážeš tvůj Swand?" zeptal se úlisně.

"Dobře," řekl Tci.

Rychle sáhnul do toulce na zádech a vytáhl Swand. Vypadal úplně stejně jako meč, jen na ostří byla nakreslená hůlka. Zbytek ostří vypadal jako naleštěné zrcadlo a rukojeť byla zlatá. Tci jím zamával a několikrát máchnul. Přitom udělal několik ohromujících pohybů. Když zasunul Swand zpátky, každý mu zatleskal.

"To je tvoje hůlka?" zeptal se užaslý Ron.

"Jo," odpověděl Tci, "jenom Swand je mnohem silnější než běžná hůlka"

"Nemluvě o tom, že je mnohem vzácnější a dražší," dodal Malfoy a vzal Tciho kolem ramen. Tci jeho ruku setřepal. Otrávený Malfoy odešel zpátky ke Crabbovi a Goylovi.

"Víš Harry," řekl Tci tiše a sklonil se k Harrymu, "opravdu jsem chtěl jít do Nebelvíru. Nemůžu uvěřit, že mě ten klobouk poslal do Zmijozelu."

Narovnal se a trochu se otřepal. Harry si pomyslel, že by ho mohl mít rád. Harry si všiml, že už dorazil i zbytek třídy a Hagrid hlasitě zatleskal.

"Tak jo, všeci!" řekl nedočkavě. "Dneska začnem s něčím, co budem dělat celej rok!"

Přešel k obří krabici kterou už Harry viděl dřív a sundal víko. Zevnitř vyndal něco, co vypadalo jako velká vejce, každé jinak barevné a vzorované.

Harry poznal co to je: "Dračí vejce!" vykřikl Hagrid, "letos budete chovat a cvičit každej svýho draka. Jo, a koncem roku se uvidí, kdo to zmáknul nejlíp, uděláme soutěž."

Usmál se. "Tak, těďka poďte sem a každej si jedno vemte. Esli chcete ňáký zvláštní, mrkněte se do knížky. Dneska si je jen prohlížejte a něco si o nich přečtete, žádný chystání, aby se vylíhli nebo něco. Zatím." Ustoupil stranou. "No tak na co eště čekáte? Náký si vemte!"

Všichni se rozběhli k bedně a sáhli po jakémkoli vejci. Harry šel za Hagridem.

"Hagride," zeptal se ho, "není to zakázané, chovat draky?"

"No, normálně jo, Harry, ale … Brumbál to nějak dohodnul na Ministerstvu, že prý by děcka měli umět zvládnout všecko, aj draky."

"Ale Hagride," namítl Ron, který přišel za Harrym, "draci nezůstanou malí napořád! Kde je budeme mít, až budou … obrovští?"

"Neboj, vykoumali sme to s Brumbálem, skvělej člověk, ten Brumbál, a nachystali sme pro ně zvláštní místnost, kde budou."

Tahle odpověď jim stačila a tak se s Ronem vrátili k bedně, kde byl zbytek třídy. Ron si vzal červené vejce se žlutými puntíky a Harry zlaté bez vzorku. Všichni byli tak netrpěliví, že se nezdržovali koukáním se do učebnice předem, ale teď spěchali, aby zjistili, jaký druh si vybrali.

"Ne, dostal jsem afrického děsivého," řekl Ron.

"Docela štěstí, Rone," na to Hagrid. "Sice ze začátku vypadají blbě, ale každý z nich má zvláštní sílu."

"To jo," odpověděl mu Ron, "jen zatím nikdo nezjistil, co ta síla dělá."

"Tak to možná budeš první," utěšil ho Hagrid.

"A co máš ty, Harry?"

"Ještě nevím," řekl Harry a hledal v učebnici. Konečně našel správnou stránku.

"Tady je to! Jen to ne, maďarský trnoocasý."

Loni s jedním musel během turnaje tří kouzelnických škol bojovat a byla to obrovská a příšerná obluda.

"No tak to budeš mít letos plné ruce práce!" řekl mu Ron.

"Hermiono, co sis vybrala ty?" Hermiona pořád ještě opřekot hledala v učebnici.

"Ne, to nemůže být pravda!" zasténala.

"Proč jsem se jen nepodívala důkladněji, než jsem si vybrala?" ptala se sama sebe.

"Co je to, Hermiono?" zeptal se Harry. Podíval se na Hermionino vejce, které bylo tmavě zelené se světle modrými pruhy.

"Chtěla jsem velšského zeleného," řekla, "ale jeho vejce je světle modré s tmavě zelenými pruhy, ne naopak!"

"Aha, a co sis tedy vybrala?" zeptal se Ron. Hermiona konečně našla správnou stránku a ukázala na draka na draka, kterého Harry ještě neviděl.

"Je to … transylvánský tříhlavý děs." vypadala zděšeně.

Ron a Harry se zasmáli.

"Tyjó, Hermiono!" řekl jí Ron. "A to jsem si myslel, že Harry to bude mít těžké. Ty to budeš mít třikrát horší!"

Zbytek třídy dopadl dobře a právě zkoumali svá vejce. Harry se ani nemusel ptát Malfoye jakého draka bude mít. Stačil mu jediný pohled, aby poznal, že je to maďarský trnoocasý, tak jako on. Tci měl čistě černé vejce, které si Harry našel jako mongolského mrzačivce, velkého draka který má vysokou teplotu.

Když zazvonil zvonek, Harry, Ron a Hermiona se vydali na svou letos první hodinu Obrany proti černé magii. Ukázalo se, že paní Figgová je stejně dobrá učitelka jako člověk. Celou hodinu strávila tím, že je učila základní obranná kouzla: štíty.

Podle paní Figgové byla tahle hodina první, kdy viděla, jak štítové kouzlo může někomu ublížit. Neville to nějak zpackal a uhodil Parvati přímo do čela. Vrcholně překvapený Neville se nejméně stokrát omluvil. Parvati nevypadala moc naštvaná, jen ho zaklela tak, že se mu nos zvětšil jako plážový míč.

"Tak dost!" řekla paní Figgová poté co Parvati zaklela Nevilla.

"V mých hodinách žádné kletby! Pojďte sem, Neville, ukážu vám jak to udělat správně."

Zbytek hodiny ho to doučovala a když zazvonil zvonek, Neville kouzlo ovládal lépe něž kdokoli jiný. Jeho štít byl perfektně bílý a zářivý, objevoval se přesně stopu před ním, tak jak měl. Když si vykračoval ze třídy, vypadal navýsost hrdě. Paní Figgová si zavolala Harryho.

"Harry, můžeš na minutku?" zeptala se.

Harry syknul na Rona a Hermionu 'uvidíme se za minutu', když vycházeli ze třídy.

"Harry," řekla mu, "musíme získat Fawkese."

Harry se na ni podíval. Nejdřív byl překvapený, ale pak si uvědomil, že potřebují ještě dva fénixe, aby mohli oživit jeho maminku. Fawkes by byl pro tento plán perfektní.

"Slyšela jsem, že Brumbál musí jet kvůli nějakému jednání tuhle sobotu na Ministerstvo. Bude to jedna z mála příležitostí tento rok, takže to musíme udělat. Počkám tě před jeho pracovnou v deset večer, dobrá?"

"Dobře," řekl Harry.

To bude poprvé, co něco ukradne od Brumbála. Zkusil si představit, co by se stalo, kdyby ho chytli. Otřásl se při té představě.

Na další hodině, kouzelných formulích Harry nedával pozor. A to se učili velice zajímavé klonovací kouzlo. Myslel na to, co bude v noci a co se může stát. Hermiona do něj šťouchla.

"Harry!" zašeptala, "klonovací kouzlo je jedno z nejdůležitějších kouzel, která se letos naučíme. Dávej pozor!"

Harry stočil oči na profesora Kratiknota, který právě mluvil.

" … klonovací kouzlo je jedinečné díky jedné věci! Místo, aby vyčerpávalo vaši mysl, oslabuje vaše tělo! Kouzlo si vezme část vaší síly a použije ji na vytvoření nové látky … klonu. Můžete být chytří kouzelníci, chytřejší než Brumbál, ale nezvládnete tohle kouzlo, pokud nemáte silné tělo!"

Ukázal hůlkou na polštář před ním.

"Klonuj!" zakřičel.

Z jeho hůlky vystřelil bílý paprsek a zasáhl polštář. Vedle původního polštáře se objevila jeho zamlžená kopie. Vypadalo to jako obraz špatně vyladěné televize, která navíc hraje jen černobíle. Pak profesor Kratiknot hlasitě zabručel a kopie zmizela. Hlasitě dýchal.

"Tady … vidíte … jak … moc … náročné … tohle … kouzlo … je … " zafuněl. "Teď…si…to…vyzkoušejte…vy!" zhroutil se vyčerpaně na polštář, který předtím klonoval.

Před každým studentem byl kámen, který měli klonovat. Zamířili na kámen hůlkami a zakřičeli: "Klonuj!"

Bylo to mnohem snazší, než to vypadalo od profesora Kratiknota. Harry udělal kolem dvaceti kopií, aniž by se cítil aspoň trochu unavený. Zazněl zvon a všichni v zástupu opustili třídu. Všichni kromě Seamuse Finnigana a Deana Thomase. Každý totiž udělali jednu kopii spícího profesora Kratiknota a utekli. Hlasitě práskli dveřmi a poslouchali nedočkavě za nimi, jak bude profesor reagovat. Za chvíli ho uslyšeli, jak se probudil. "AAAA! POMOC! ČERNÁ MAGIE!" slyšeli jak profesor Kratiknot (nebo jeden z jeho klonů) křičí. Když odcházeli zpátky do nebelvírské společenské místnosti, smáli se.


	10. Kapitola 10 – Rozhodnutí

**Kapitola 10 – Rozhodnutí**

Zbylé Harryho hodiny nebyly už tak zajímavé, jako ty předcházející. Jasnovidectví (předvídání budoucnosti) bylo zrovna tak nudné, jako vždy. Zdálo se, že profesorka Trelawneyová zapomněla, že věštění z křišťálové koule je již učila, protože to začala opakovat. Z nějakého nevysvětlitelného důvodu přestala Harrymu předpovídat smrt, tak jako v minulých dvou letech.

Bylinkářství aneb studie magických rostlin nebylo tak hrozné, jako jasnovidectví, protože začali dělat něco nového. Učili se totiž o Rostlinořatech, což je rostlinná podoba zvířat. Byla to opravdu legrační hodina, jak se ukázalo, když začala rostlinná verze klokana skákat po skleníku a pronásledovat Nevilla.

Přeměňování nebylo tak legrační, jako spíš zajímavé. Učili se o přeměňování sebe sama. Začali sice jen s přeměňováním svých prstů na šupinaté, nebo chlupaté, ale profesorka McGonagallová jim řekla, že na konci roku už budou umět přeměnit většinu svého těla. Nebude to samozřejmě tak dokonalé, jako kdyby byli zvěromágové, ale všichni už se nemohli dočkat.

Lektvary byly letos mnohem lepší než kdy dříve. Harry se na ně málem těšil, místo aby z nich měl hrůzu. Zdálo se, že profesor Fletcher ví o lektvarech mnohem víc než Snape a také měl mnohem lepší vystupování. Místo, aby Nebelvíru strhl každou hodinu dvacet nebo padesát bodů, dal jim příležitost, aby je mohli získat. Jediný, kdo držel zmijozelské nad vodou byl Tci. Vypadalo to, že ví o kouzelnictví tolik, jako Hermiona.

"Kdo mi může prozradit hlavní přísadu do Oživovacího lektvaru?" zeptal se jednoho dne profesor Fletcher. Tciho ruka vylétla do vzduchu o setinu vteřiny dříve, než Hermionina.

"Ano pane...ehm...Tci?"

"Přísady do Oživovacího lektvaru jsou: zaprvé: mrtvola člověka nebo zdechlina zvířete; zadruhé: tři kapky krve z onoho člověka nebo zvířete; zatřetí: krev trojrožce a začtvrté: oko mandragory. Někdo se domnívá, že kostra je nejdůležitější pro směs k udržení při životě, jiní zase tvrdí, že důležitější je krev z trojrožce. Ukázalo se však, že samotný lektvar bez kostry může udržet při životě, což neplatí v případě, že vynecháme krev trojrožce.

Oživovací lektvar se používá na oživení koster, ačkoliv oživená kostra nebude mít schopnosti, ani vzpomínky z jejich minulého života, což nevylučuje jejich schopnost kouzlit. Hejna oživených koster jsou oblíbenou zbraní černokněžníků." Když za úplného ticha skončil, všichni na něj zírali. Hermiona vypadala zvláště namíchnutá.

"Jak to všechno může vědět?" zeptala se tiše Harryho. "Nikdy bych to nedala dohromady takhle podrobně a to jsem přečetla o podobných lektvarech všechno, co se dalo!"

"Velice dobře," řekl užasle profesor. "Mnohem lepší, než bych očekával od pátých ročníků. Dvacet bodů pro Zmijozel! I když obyčejně nebudeme pomocí tohoto lektvaru oživovat kostlivce, nýbrž nějaké menší tvory." Malfoy poplácal Tciho po zádech, ale ten vůbec nezareagoval. Prostě si sedl, jako kdyby právě odpověděl na triviální otázku. Bylo na něm něco víc a Harry se sám sebe ptal, jestli to vůbec někdy odhalí.

Netrvalo dlouho a přišel pátek a s ním den zkoušek pro brankáře do nebelvírského famfrpálového týmu. Fred s Georgem vyvěsili ve společenské místnosti papíry s touto nabídkou, takže když přišel čas, bylo připraveno patnáct nebelvírských studentů. Od té doby, co se Harry stal kapitánem, bylo jeho povinností rozhodnout, který z nich bude brankářem.

"Tak začneme!" zakřičel Harry, aby přerušil tlachající dav. "Seřaďte se tady přede mnou a uděláme nějaké testy!" Všichni ztichli a udělali, co si přál. Byli mezi nimi i Seamus, Dean a stejně tak i Ron. Také tam byl přítel Freda a George - Lee Jordan. Vedle něj stál Colin Creevey, obrovský Harryho přívrženec, který se stále snažil o každou Harryho fotografii nebo něco podobného. Letos však Harryho neobtěžoval tak moc, jako dříve, což způsobilo, že na něj málem zapomněl, jelikož mu stále nedýchal na záda. Zbylých jedenáct čekajících znal Harry jen od vidění.

"Jsem kapitánem nebelvírského famfrpálového týmu a bude na mně, abych mezi vámi zvolil jednoho, který se stane brankářem!" řekl Harry. Několik lidí se na něj zmateně podívalo a Ronův pohled jasně říkal: ‚Proč jsi mi to neřekl?!' Harry se cítil poněkud provinile. Mohl to sice Ronovi říct, ale nechtěl, aby si myslel, že mu poskytne nějakou mimořádnou výhodu, protože je to jeho nejlepší přítel.

"Doufám, že většina z vás ví, jak se famfrpál hraje," pokračoval Harry, "přesto bych to rád rychle zopakoval: V každém týmu je sedm hráčů: tři střelci (přitom kývl k Angelině, Alici a Katie). Ti si přihrávají Camrál, kterým dávají góly. Dále jsou v týmu dva odražeči (ukázal na Weasleyova dvojčata), kteří mají za úkol odhánět od svého týmu dva těžké černé míče - Potlouky. Tým se skládá také z chytače…mě. Mým úkolem je najít a polapit malou Zlatonku, čímž ukončím hru a získám tím pro Nebelvír sto padesát bodů navíc. Tým musí mít i brankáře, který se snaží zabránit soupeři vstřelit gól. Proto jste dnes tady."

Myslím, že bychom si mohli udělat malý turnaj, ve kterém vás prozkoušíme a kdo bude nejúspěšnější, stane se brankářem našeho kolejního mužstva. Co vy na to?" zeptal se čekajících s nadějí v hlase. Všichni přikývli a nasedli na košťata.

"První, co uděláme, bude test vaší přesnosti," řekl. "Já vyhodím do vzduchu Camrál a po vás chci, abyste vyletěli, chytili ho a hodili ho nazpátek ke mně, jak nejpřesněji to jen půjde. Dobře?" Skupina znovu přikývla. "Tak teď opět do řady a připravit. Vyleťte, až se vám bude zdát, že je čas a každý, kdo uspěje, postoupí do dalšího kola." Harry si prohlédl nervózní tváře. Většina jich byla bílá, ale několik mělo dokonce zelenavý nádech. Ron však patřil k těm, kteří se tvářili sebejistě.

"Připravit…pozor…teď!" vykřikl a vyhodil Camrál do vzduchu. První v řadě byl Ron. Odlepil se od země, chytil balon v nejvyšším bodě jeho letu, udělal fantastickou otočku a mrštil jím zpátky na Harryho, který ho bez problémů chytil.

"Skvělá práce, Rone!" řekl mu Harry. "Další!" Znovu vyhodil míč a Lee Jordan, který vyletěl o něco dřív než Ron, hodil balon mírně nepřesně, takže se musel Harry trošku natáhnout, aby ho zachytil.

Tak se postupně vystřídali všichni a jen šest jich postoupilo do dalšího kola. Nehledě na Rona, Seamuse, Deana a dalšího nebelvírského žáka, jehož jméno je Bill McCunley, tam byl také k Harryho zděšení Colin Creevey. Zbylých šest vypadlých si při odchodu mumlali, že ve skutečnosti v tom pitomém týmu ani být nechtěli.

"Další test," pokračoval Harry, "spočívá ve zkoušce vaší schopnosti blokovat hody protihráčů. Fred, George a já na vás budeme házet Camrály. Pokaždé, když jeden chytíte, dostanete bod." Při těch slovech ukázal Harry na tabuli obsluhovanou Angelinou, Alicí a Katie.

"Ten z vás, kdo bude mít nejvíce bodů, postoupí dál. Připravit…pozor…teď!" Všichni tři začali klonovat Camrály a po chvíli jich měli kolem sta. Házeli je na čekající extrémně rychle a Harry byl rád, že může házet, místo toho, aby chytal.

Všichni se prali o každý Camrál, přestože létaly ze všech stran, vypadalo to, že každý chce všechny. Po pěti minutách téhle tlačenice se Harrymu zdálo, že už toho bylo dost a tak disciplínu ukončil. Angelina, Alice a Katie vypadali poměrně vyčerpaně ze sledování bodů, skoro tak jako Harry, Fred a George. Když Harry konečně nabral dech a podíval se na bodovací tabuli, zjistil, že Ron, Bill a Colin chytili stejně-dvaasedmdesát Camrálů. Šel tedy k Deanovi a Seamusovi (kteří vypadali jako v bezvědomí) a řekl jim, že je mu to líto, ale že nepostoupili. Nevypadali, jako by jim to příliš vadilo, spíše naopak, vypadali, že jsou potěšeni a nebudou se muset dál trápit.

"Jako poslední," křikl Harry na Billa, Rona a Colina, "si vyzkoušíme vaši rychlost. Je to velice jednoduché: kdo první přeletí famfrpálové hřiště, vyhrál." Všichni tři se chopili košťat a seřadili se na startovní čáře. Každý z nich se tvářil stejně odhodlaně jako ostatní.

"Co budu dělat, jestli Ron nevyhraje?" zeptal se Harry sám sebe. "Ne," uklidňoval se, "Ron určitě vyhraje, je přece nejlepší!" Potom zapískal a tři závodníci vyrazili. Fred a George byli každý na jedné straně cílové čáry a bedlivě pozorovali cílovou čáru. Závodníci vypadali spíš jako kulky, než letci na košťatech. Úkol dvojčat Weasleyových byl vskutku těžký-hlídat prvního, kdo přeletí cílovou čárou. Díky tomu, že byl závod tak rychlý, byl velmi záhy ukončen. Po necelých pěti sekundách byl konec. Harry uviděl Freda a George, jak mu naznačují, aby k nim přilétl. Vystřelil k nim a podle výrazu v jejich tvářích poznal, že si nevědí rady.

"Harry," řekl George, "myslím, že je to zase remíza." ukázal na Rona a Billa, kteří se právě přeli.

"Jak to může být remíza?" zeptal se Harry, který se bál, že mezi nimi bude muset rozhodovat.

"Podívej se sám." řekl George a pozvedl kouzelný obrázek cílové čáry. Byl na něm Ron s Billem, na které Colin ztrácel pár milisekund, čímž definitivně vypadl. Ron s Billem na tom tedy byli opravdu stejně. Zatímco se všichni hádali, udělal Harry jedno rychlé kouzlo.

"Movus pictorus," zašeptal s obrázkem přiloženým ke konci hůlky. Potom pohnul Ronovou postavičkou o maličký kousek dopředu.

"O čem to mluvíte?" zeptal se Freda se změněným obrázkem v ruce. "Ron je skutečný vítěz!" Ron se dychtivě usmál, když předával Harry obrázek Fredovi a Georgeovi.

"Jak jsme to jen mohli přehlédnout, Georgi?" zeptal se nevěřícně Fred. "Ron opravdu vyhrál! Tak to ti tedy gratulujeme!" Bill s Colinem odešli se vzpurným výrazem ve tváři, zatímco si Ron podával ruku s každým členem týmu. Harry však znovu pocítil provinilost. "Udělal opravdu dobře, když nechal Rona vyhrát? Co když je Bill lepší?"

"Bill s Ronem jsou stejně dobří, takže to nevadí." uklidňoval se Harry, zatímco potřásal Ronovi rukou.

"Pořád tomu nemůžu uvěřit, Harry! Od té doby, co se do týmu dostal Charlie, jsem si přál být v něm také. A teď tomu nemůžu uvěřit, že tu budu…s tebou!"

"Jo…skvělý, Rone." povzbuzoval ho Harry, který se snažil, aby zněl jeho hlas šťastně, pořád se však nemohl zbavit provinilého pocitu.

"Tady máme…" řekli Fred s Georgem, když nesli několik džbánků plných žlutohnědé tekutiny.

"Co to je?" vypískla zvědavě Katie.

"Máslový ležák," odpověděl Fred, "na oslavu našeho nového brankaře." Každý si nedočkavě vzal sklenici, a když si přáli ‚na zdraví' dělali při tom lehké ‚cink'.

"Na naše nedělní vítězství!" řekl Harry. Bude to jejich první zápas v tomhle školním roce a úplně první společně s Ronem.

Když všichni se supěním odložili sklenice, všiml si Harry, jak se Fred s Georgem smějí.

"Co je tu k smíchu?" zeptal se Ron, který si jich očividně všiml také.

"Tvoje tvář!" řekl George a svíjel se smíchy.

"No tak, doopravdy!" nenechal se odbýt Ron.

"Doopravdy tvůj obličej!" opakoval Fred. Harry se podíval na Rona a rozesmál se také. Jeho tvář teď vypadala jako zaječí, měl uši a všechno. V tom se stalo to samé Angelině, Alici a Katie. Fred s Georgem se smáli čím dál víc a Fred spadl na zem. Harry se začal strachovat, aby se mu nepřihodilo to samé. Začal si osahávat hlavu, jestli už nemá také zaječí uši.

"Neboj se, Harry," řekl Fred zvedající se z podlahy a chápající jeho pocity. "Tvoje a naše jsou v pořádku." Když se tváře všech vrátili do původní podoby, Alice se zeptala.

"Co to bylo?"

"Zaječí máslový ležák! Máme taky broučí, medvědí a čmeláčí!" řekl George. "Je to opravdu výhodná koupě - jen galeon za litr!"

Další den uplynul Harrymu velice rychle. Jediné, co si pamatoval, byl Ron, který všem dokola opakoval, že je ve famfrpálovém týmu a hned potom zase přemlouval Hermionu, aby mu řekla co se dělo v létě u Kruma, nebo aby alespoň odtrhla oči od knihy. Nepovedlo se mu bohužel nic.

Do večera se neudálo už nic zvláštního, když nepočítáme Aylara, který vyčaroval sklenice a ty plnil máslovým ležákem vycházejícím z konce jeho hůlky. Celý den uvažoval Harry o únosu Fawkese a trápilo ho, že to nemůže říct ani Ronovi a Hermioně.

Když se konečně přiblížila desátá, vymluvil se, že si v učebně přeměňování zapomněl učebnice a vyklouzl z místnosti s neviditelným pláštěm na prsou. Neviditelný plášť bylo to jediné, co po otci zdědil (kromě ohromného bohatství). Kdykoli jste si ho oblékli, učinil vás neviditelným, což se Harrymu už několikrát hodilo.

Netrvalo dlouho a objevil se před Brumbálovou pracovnou, která byla nedaleko od nebelvírské věže. Jakmile tam dorazil, začal se ohlížet po Arabele. Ohlédl se a spatřil ji hned vedle sebe. Strhl si z hlavy kapuci.

"Jak ses sem dostala tak rychle?" zeptal se nevěřícně.

"No," odpověděla, "po pravdě řečeno tu už chvíli stojím, Harry. Konečně, jednou se naučíš kouzlo, které tě učiní neviditelným i bez pláště." Harry přikývl a paní Figgová došla ke dveřím Brumbálovy pracovny, která byla střežena ošklivcem. Držela v ruce kostku vydávající světle modré světlo.

"Kouzelná pátrací sušenka" řekla a ošklivec uhnul z cesty, čímž odhalil dveře. Vyšli po schodišti za nimi a stanuli na prahu Brumbálova kabinetu.

Vypadalo to tam úplně stejně, jak si to Harry pamatoval. Byl tu už několikrát, nikdy však se stejným úmyslem jako dnes. Byla to velká kruhová místnost, kolem které visely obrázky dřívějších ředitelů a ředitelek. V jedné části pokoje byla klec, ve které spal černý pták.

"Je to dobře vypočítané, že?" řekla Arabella. "Teď, když je Brumbál pryč je zároveň Fawkesův ohňový den. Teď je nejslabší." Došli až ke kleci, ve které spal onen černý pták, který se nyní jen málo podobal fénixovi.

"A teď, Harry," řekla mu, "musíš udělat to, proč jsi tady. Já jsem příliš slabá, ale potřebujeme jeho kopii." Harry tiše polkl.

"Tak jo," řekl a ujišťoval se, že ta krádež stojí za život jeho maminky. Šel pořád blíž a blíž ke kleci a zamával svou hůlkou, při čemž si uvědomoval všechno kolem sebe a snažil se nevyskočit pokaždé, když zaslechl sebemenší zvuk.

"Klonuj," pronesl rychle, ale tiše. V tu chvíli se vedle původního fénixe objevila jeho přesná kopie.

"Skvělá práce, Harry." řekla Arabela. Potom otevřela malá dvířka od klece a vyndala původního Fawkese za zobák, takže nemohl vydat ani hlásku. Tou modrou krabičkou, kterou si s sebou přinesla, se dotkla nyní již probuzeného fénixe, ten na chvíli zazářil jasně modrým světlem, a potom jej krabice nasála dovnitř.

"Teď rychle pryč, Harry!" pobídla ho a nacpala si kostku zpět do kapsy. Harry souhlasně přikývl-chtěl se dostat pryč jak nejrychleji to jen půjde. Potom se vydala dolů po schodech. V tom natáhla ruku na znamení, aby se zastavil. Přimrzl přímo tam, kde stál. Co se stalo? Jde snad někdo?

Někdo opravdu přicházel. Harry slyšel kroky ze vstupní síně, které se každou vteřinu přibližovaly. Když viděl, jak paní Figgová zmizela, natáhl si neviditelný plášť. Slyšel, jak otevírá dveře o trochu více, načež vyběhla ven. Harry tiše zavřel dveře a pak ji následoval. Když probíhal vstupní síní, podíval se zvědavě, čí to byly kroky a musel se hodně zadržet, aby něco nevyvedl. Byl to Tci, který se z nepochopitelného důvodu procházel v tuhle hodinu po hořejších patrech, přestože jeho společenská místnost byla ve sklepení.

Teď však nebyl čas o tom přemýšlet, protože slyšel Arabellu, jak běží po schodech dolů. Pustil se za ní znovu, jelikož si nepřál zůstat pozadu. Běželi celou cestu až k jejímu kabinetu, kde se konečně zastavili a zviditelněli.

"Dobrá práce, Harry. Jsem ráda, že tě nechytili." řekla s mírným supěním. "Teď už potřebujeme jen jednoho fénixe. Později řeknu Lupinovi a Siriusovi."

"Když už o nich mluvíme," zareagoval okamžitě Harry, "jak jsou na tom s tím případem?"

"Velice dobře, Harry." odpověděla. "Sirius jim řekl svou verzi příběhu, ve kterém zohlednil zabití Červíčka. Lupin řekl zase svůj, s ohledem na to, že si všichni mysleli, že tě chce Sirius zabít. Velice by mě překvapilo, kdyby byli shledáni vinnými."

"To je úžasné!" řekl Harry a cítil při tom, jak jím prolétá obrovská úleva. "Ještě by mě zajímalo, proč neuděláme ještě jednu Fawkesovu kopii, abychom měli toho zbývajícího fénixe? Neušetřilo by to spoustu času?" Arabela se usmála.

"Je toho ještě dost, co nevíš o kouzelnictví, Harry. Jestliže se klonováním přenesou ty samé fyzické a psychické schopnosti, nepřenesou se ale stejné magické vlastnosti. Takže kdybychom použili Fawkesovu kopii, bylo by to asi stejně účinné, jako použít pštrosa. Chápeš?"

"Jo, myslím, že jo." odvětil Harry. "A teď už doopravdy poslední otázka: Přišla jsi už na tom, jak je možné, že lidé na Příčné ulici viděli Siriuse?"

"Ne, Harry." řekla "To je stále záhada. Všichni svědci tvrdí, že viděli Siriuse Blacka, ani jeden se nezmínil o psu. Ale to už by opravdu stačilo. Předpokládám, že by ses po té rušné noci rád vyspal."

"Jo, uvidíme se zítra na hodině." řekl Harry, který se chystal k odchodu, i když si nebyl jist, jestli se mu chce spát. Když se vrátil do nebelvírské společenské místnosti, nikoho tam nenašel. Rozhodl se tedy udělat to samé, co ostatní-jít do postele. Jakmile dopadl na postel, něco pod sebou ucítil. Strčil tedy ruku pod peřinu a vytáhl kousek pergamenu. Stálo na něm:

_Vím, co jsi udělal, Harry Pottere. Vím to…_


	11. Kapitola 11 - Nebelvír versus Mrzimor

**Kapitola 11 – Nebelvír versus Mrzimor**

Toho večera se Harry moc nevyspal, protože si dělal starosti ohledně toho vzkazu. Nebál se jenom toho, kdo ho mohl s Arabellou vidět, jak krade Fawkese, ale také toho, že ho pošlou zpět k Dursleyovým a už nikdy neuvidí Siriuse, Rona, Hermionu, ani nikoho jiného. Nejhorší ze všeho bylo, že to nemohl říct Ronovi a Hermioně. Sirius, Lupin a Arabela mu jasně řekli, že o Řádu nesmí s nikým mluvit.

Příštího rána se probudil a zdálo se mu, že spal sotva několik vteřin. Dokolébal se dolů do Velké síně, kde se právě podávala snídaně. Posadil se vedle Rona a Hermiony, kteří byli skoro po snídani. Ron byl plně zaměstnán rozhovorem s Hermionou.

"Takže co se vlastně stalo se SPOŽÚSem?" zeptal se. SPOŽŮS byla zkratka pro Společnost pro Podporu Občanské a Životní Úrovně Skřítků, kterou Hermiona založila v minulém školním roce pro boj za práva domácích skřítků. Věřila vlastní teorii, že by měli dostávat plat a dny volna. Ti se však zhrozili při pouhé myšlence na to a raději pokračovali v práci. Byli totiž přesvědčeni, že smyslem jejich života je dělat nevděčnou práci.

"Po pravdě řečeno, Rone," vysvětlovala, "jsem přes léto poznala několik opravdu velkých idiotů, takže pokračování SPOŽÚSu je beznadějné dokud budou existovat."

"Má to něco společného s Krumem?" vyzvídal zvědavě Ron a opřel se přitom loktem do misky s jídlem. Jenže Hermiona začala být velice zaneprázdněná leštěním svého prefektského odznaku ubrouskem.

Po celou dobu, co snídal, nemohl Harry přestat myslet na vzkaz, který dostal včera večer. ‚Kdo mu ho poslal? Kdo ho viděl?' Potom mu to najednou došlo. Kdo byla jediná osoba, která mohla vědět, co udělal? Jedině Tci. Procházel se tam přesně ve chvíli, kdy odcházeli a možná viděl dveře, jak se sami od sebe zavírají a šel to vyšetřit. Harry si také uvědomil, že zapomněl zamknout. Tci musel jít do Brumbálovy pracovny také. Mohl použít své pokročilé magie k odhalení, že má před sebou Fawkesovu kopii.

Harrymu ztuhla krev v žilách a začal se potit. Pohlédl ke zmijozelskému stolu, podíval se vedle Malfoye, kde seděl Tci, který vypadal, že se mu tam vůbec nelíbí. Byl to nejlepší člověk ze Zmijozelu, jakého Harry poznal.

Zrovna, když se Harry chystal vstát a jít mu říct, že ví, že je ten dopis od něj, najednou do Velké síně vtrhlo hejno sov. Stovky jich vlétlo dovnitř a hledaly majitele, kterému mají doručit svůj balíček. Jedna hnědá sova doplachtila k Hermioně. Ta z její nožky odvázala noviny a do váčku jí vložila nějaké peníze. Jakmile přečetla první řádek, objevil se v její tváři výraz naprostého zděšení. Otočila noviny, kde stálo: Sirius Black a Remus Lupin byli shledáni vinnými z vraždy a spiknutí. Harry ji je vzal a přečetl si zbytek.

Ministerský soudce dnes odsoudil Siriuse Blacka (obviněného z vraždy) a Remuse Lupina (obviněného z napomáhání, jelikož věděl, kde se Black skrýval a neupozornil úřady) k doživotnímu trestu v Azkabanu. Nehledě na věrohodné ‚příběhy' Blacka a Lupina hledá soudce stále důvod, aby je obvinil: "Já jen nechápu, jak by se mohlo tolik svědků mýlit. Všichni viděli to samé: Sirius Black zabil Petra Pettigrewa." Nehledě na to, že Black i Lupin říkají, že Petr je zvěromág, přeměnil se v krysu a unikl Blackově kletbě. Není však doklad, který by toto tvrzení potvrdil. Jejich doživotní trest začíná dnes a nikomu nejsou povoleny návštěvy.

Harryho studená krev se nyní začala vařit. Jak mu to jen mohli udělat? Sirius byl jediný dospělý člověk, kterému se mohl svěřit a říct mu vše. Co bude dělat? Co si počne? Nemohl prostě žít bez Siriuse, jakkoli to znělo neuvěřitelně, potřeboval ho. Náhle dostal nápad, šílený, bláznivý nápad, který nemohl fungovat…nebo ano?

"Kde to je?" zeptal se tiše. Ron s Hermionou se na něj tázavě podívali.

"Kde je…kde je co, Harry?" zeptala se Hermiona. Harry ji zmrazil pohledem.

"Kde je Azkaban?" zeptal se pomalu. Oba na něj zvědavě pohlédli a potom si uvědomili, co tím naznačoval a rozšířily se jim oči.

"Ty-ty je chceš…zachránit?" zeptal se pomalu Ron.

"Ano, Rone, přesně tak. Já si totiž nemyslím, že si nevinní lidé zaslouží, aby jim vysáli mysl, ty snad jo?" zeptal se Harry netrpělivě.

"Ne, to samozřejmě ne, Harry! Já jenom…no…jak se-" byl však přerušen.

"Nechápeš to?" zakřičel Harry, což způsobilo, že na ně někteří překvapeně pohlédli. "Nezáleží na tom, jestli můžeme, nebo ne! Musíme to prostě zkusit!"

"Proč, Harry?" zeptal se. "Chci říct, já vím, že Sirius je tvůj kmotr a Lupin byl skvělý učitel, ale proč je máme zkoušet zachránit a riskovat přitom, že nás zabijou? Chci říct, že není moc velká šance, že to bude fungovat."

Jak mu mohl Harry odpovědět popravdě, když jim neřekne o Fénixově řádu? Musí, není jiná možnost. Jestliže chce oživit svou maminku a zabránit Voldemortovi, aby se k ní dostal, musí zachránit Siriuse a Lupina. Harry se zhluboka nadechl a potom začal. Během několika následujících minut jim vypověděl vše o Řádu, přesně tak, jak mu to řekla paní Figgová, včetně toho, že do něj patřil i Sirius, Arabela, Lupin a on. Každopádně vynechal část o tom, jak ukradl Fawkese.

Na konci jeho vyprávění na něj Ron s Hermionou zírali se směsicí znepokojení, strachu a rozčilení. Ron promluvil první.

"Proč to říkáš nám, Harry?" zeptal se.

"Protože mi to zakázali! Jste jediní lidé, kteří nepatří do Řádu a vědí o něm!" Hermiona si povzdechla.

"Dobře, Harry, vím, kam míříš. Musíme se pokusit zachránit Siriuse a Lupina. S tvojí maminkou na straně Vy-Víte-Koho…by získal mnohem větší moc. Jestliže to neuděláme my, pak nikdo, kromě Vy-Víte-Koho."

"Jo, hádal bych, že máš pravdu." podotkl Ron.

"Dobře, potom jsme domluveni," řekl Harry, "pokusíme se je zachránit. Jediná zbývající otázka je…jak to provedeme?" Ron s Hermionou se na sebe podívali.

"Dobře," řekla Hermiona, "musíme odvést pozornost a pak odejít. Potom se musíme nějak dostat do Azkabanu. Až se nám to podaří, musíme se dostat dovnitř, zachránit je oba a vrátit se sem zpátky dřív, než nás někdo chytí. Mezitím musíme předejít tomu, aby někdo zjistil, že jsme opustili Bradavice." Harryho úsměv rychle povadl. Čím víc o tom Hermiona mluvila, tím víc beznadějnější se to zdálo.

"No, to odlákání pozornosti bude jednoduché." mínil Ron. "Všechno, co potřebujeme je dostat všechny do jedné místnosti a potom se ztratit. A kdy je nějaká nejbližší příležitost, kdy budou všichni najednou v jedné místnosti?" zeptal se Harryho a Hermiony, kterým už to docházelo.

"Slavnost Všech svatých!"

"Ale, Rone," namítl Harry, "ta slavnost je skoro až za měsíc! Sirius s Lupinem tam mezitím zešílí! Musíme to udělat, co nejdřív to jen půjde!"

"Ne, Harry," odmítla to Hermiona, "měli bychom počkat. Zaprvé potřebujeme, aby byli všichni na stejném místě a Všichni svatí jsou nejblíže. Dokonce ani teď tu nejsou všichni. Někteří chodí brzo do tříd, jiní ještě spí a učitelé jsou roztroušeni po celé škole. Také potřebujeme plán a navíc bychom měli počkat, až nebude kolem Siriuse a Lupina tak přísná ministerská ochrana. Po několika dnech strávených v Azkabanu přestaneš normálně uvažovat, takže už nepotřebuješ stráže." Harry chtěl něco namítnout, ale uvědomil si, že je to asi pravda a tak zmlkl.

Jejich debatu ukončil zvonek, který je hnal na první hodinu (péče o kouzelné tvory) a Harry neměl čas promluvit si s Tcim…

Byla to velice vzrušující hodina: skoro každému se vylíhlo malé dráče a všichni mohli vidět nově narozené mládě. Přestože nebyli přímo…roztomilí, jejich aura, která je obklopovala, způsobila, že si je všechny děti zamilovaly.

Když zazvonil zvonek, sesbíral je Hagrid zase do krabic a Harry se rozhodl, že teď je dobrá chvíle na rozhovor se Tcim. Doběhl ho tedy a poklepal mu na rameno. Otočil se a vypadal šťastně.

"Harry," řekl "jak se m-" Byl však přerušen.

"Co si myslíš, že děláš, Tci?" zeptal se rozzlobeně. Tci však vypadal šokovaný.

"Co? Co máš na mysli?" zeptal se a zatvářil se překvapeně.

"Však víš, Tci. Tys mě viděl!" zaječel Harry.

"Viděl tě...dělat...co? Kde? O čem to mluvíš, Harry?" nechápal Tci. Vypadla jako by se měl každou chvíli rozbrečet.

"Chceš snad říct...tys mi neposlal vzkaz, že jsi mě viděl...nebo snad ano?"

"Ne, samozřejmě, že ne!" řekl Tci. "Nikdy bych něco takového neudělal!" Harry na něj pohlédl. Nemohl si prostě pomoct, musel mu věřit.

"Tak dobře, ale co jsi dělal včera v noci před Brumbálovou pracovnou?" zeptal se, načež se Tciho výraz změnil ze zarmoucenosti na vážnost.

"Co? Jo takhle! Já...jsem chtěl navštívit Brumbála. Podívej v Kruvalu jsme měli hodinu kleteb a já jsem se chtěl zeptat, jestli bych v tom mohl pokračovat nebo ne. Ale když jsem tam došel, uvědomil jsem si, že nevím heslo, bez kterého se nedostanu dovnitř, a tak jsem se vrátil." Harry na něj chvíli zíral, ale pak se smál.

"Tak jo, Tci. Já ti věřím." řekl.

"Ale co jsi to vlastně dostal za vzkaz, Harry?" zeptal se Tci zvědavě.

"Och…hmm..no vlastně jsem jenom žertoval. Jen jsem chtěl vědět, co jsi tam dělal. Ach ne, hodina už skoro začíná! Musím běžet. Uvidíme se později!" křikl na něj, když vybíhal do hradu.

"Hej, Harry, jak víš, že jsem tam byl? Já jsem tě neviděl!" zakřičel za ním ještě Tci. Harry však dělal, že ho neslyší.

Zatímco běžel na hodinu, stále přemýšlel o tom vzkazu. Jestliže to nebyl Tci, tak kdo tedy? Kdo byl další osobou, která ho mohla vidět? Jak o tom uvažoval, do někoho praštil.

"Och, omlouvám se." řekl bezmyšlenkovitě, když se papíry, brky, knihy a inkoust rozlétly všude. Dřepl si a lezl po čtyřech, aby pomohl se sesbíráním všech věcí. Mezitím se podíval nahoru, aby zjistil, do koho vrazil a úplně zrudl. Byla to Cho Changová, dívka kterou žádal minulý rok o to, aby s ním šla tancovat. Ona však šla místo toho s Cedrikem Diggorym. Od té doby s ní příliš nemluvil, jen dnes.

"Oh, Cho, je mi to opravdu moc líto." omlouval se Harry a snažil se teď dvakrát tak rychle, aby vše sebral.

"To je v pořádku, Harry. Nedávala jsem pozor a-" řekla, než ji Harry přerušil.

"Ne to ne. Já jsem nedával pozor-"

"Harry," řekla nepatrně hlasitěji, "To je v pořádku. Uklidni se." přidřepla si k němu a pomáhala mu sbírat své věci.

"Omlouvám se, Cho." opakoval Harry a cítil se mnohem více v rozpacích, než kdy dříve po celý jeho život. "To všechno je moje vina."

"Ne, Harry," řekla Cho mile. "Je to moje vina. Vrazila jsem do tebe záměrně." usmála se a Harry upustil knihu, kterou právě držel.

"Co-cože? Proč?"

"No, Harry. Protože...tě mám ráda. Minulý rok jsem s tebou nešla tancovat, protože...no...jsem se domnívala, že by sis mohl myslet, že tě mám ráda kvůli tomu, že jsi byl školní šampión a ne proto, jaký jsi." Znovu se usmála a Harrymu poklesla čelist a srdce mu přestalo bít. Zvonek zahájil hodinu, ale Harry na to nereagoval. Tenhle rozhovor stojí za tisíc hodin dějin čar a kouzel!

"Chceš říct...žes mě...celou tu dobu...měla ráda?" zeptal se Harry nevěřícně.

"Jo, Harry. Přesně tak." řekla Cho a zdálo se, že trochu znervózněla, jako by nevěděla co má říct.

"Bezva, nechtěla bys...někam zajít?" zeptal se.

"Jasně!" odpověděla rozrušeně. "Co takhle dnes večer po famfrpálovém zápase? Mohli bychom jít do Prasinek na nějaký film."

"Tak jo," řekl Harry tak rychle, jak jen mohl, aniž by o tom přemýšlel. Stále byl ve stavu, kdy tomu nebyl schopen uvěřit.

"Skvělý!" řekla. Postavila se, mávla hůlkou a všechny její věci se jí samy od sebe vyrovnaly do náručí. "Uvidíme se potom, Harry. Jo a gratuluji, že ses stal prefektem." Harry ji celou dobu, co běžela po schodech, pozoroval. Byl pořád šokovaný tím, co se právě stalo, takže si až po chvíli uvědomil, že už má být na hodině a rychle odběhl.

Běžel, co nejrychleji to jen šlo. Netrvalo mu dlouho a doběhl před učebnu. Otevřel dveře, vběhl dovnitř a všichni na něj zírali, včetně profesora Binnse, jejich učitele. Vypadal jako šílený, vlasy mu stály na hlavě a on sám se řítil přes celou místnost (konec konců to byl duch). Rukama se držel za hlavu a když spatřil Harryho zaječel:

"Harry Potter! Co si myslíte, že děláte? Nikdy, za celou dobu, co učím, se mi nestalo, aby se opozdil třeba jen jediný student!" Zatímco mluvil, létaly z jeho úst na Harryho drobné kapičky přízračných slin. "Doufám, že pro to máte dobrý důvod mladý muži."

"Och...ehm...jistě...pane profesore," vykoktával Harry. Jeho mysl pracovala jako o překot, musel vymyslet omluvu, ve které se ani sloven nezmíní o Cho. "No, víte, moje dračí vejce se dnes vylíhlo...a...ehm...Hagrid mi chtěl ukázat, jak se...o něj co nejlépe starat." Harryho lež nebyla tak daleko od pravdy. Jeho dráček se opravdu vylíhl dnes a doufal jen, že se profesor Binns nepůjde zeptat Hagrida, jestli ho opravdu zdržel. V naprosté tichosti čekal Harry na profesorovu odpověď. Zdálo se, jako kdyby profesora tato lež uklidnila natolik, že jen ukázal na jeho místo a řekl: "Sednout."

Harry si sedl a položil hlavu na lavici. Dějiny čar a kouzel byl jeho nejnudnější předmět a zdálo se, že to tak bude i nadále. Harry usnul ve chvíli, kdy profesor Binns hučel něco o začátcích Ministerstva kouzel. Najednou však Ron zvedl ruku. Profesor vypadal zaraženě: očividně nebylo mnoho studentů, kteří se při jeho hodinách na něco ptali. Harry se posadil, aby byl svědkem této vzácné události.

"Ano-hmm-pane Weasley. Co se děje?" zeptal se Binns sklesle.

"Pane profesore," začal Ron, "zajímalo by mě, jestli byste nám mohl říct něco málo o historii Azkabanu?" Harryho a Hermionina hlava vystřelily z lavice, zatímco ostatní zůstaly ležet v očekávání dalšího nudného výkladu.

"No, hmm-pane Weasley víte,...Azkaban byl postaven v roce 1027 po Kristu. Původně to bylo místo, kde si Bradavičtí studenti odpykávali své tresty a-" byl však přerušen Hermionou.

"Ale kde leží, pane profesore?" zeptala se. Profesor Binns vypadal, jako že je na pokraji druhé smrti. Nejenže přišel dnes jeden student pozdě, ale byly na něho dokonce vzneseny dva dotazy! Na tom něco bude...Potom si na pár vteřin oddechl a potom se snesl za svůj stůl a vyndal velkou mapu.

To je ale skvělá mapa, pomyslel si Harry. Kdyby o ní věděl, požádal by profesora Binnse, aby ji používal při hodinách. Nebyla to plochá mudlovská mapa, nýbrž troj-prostorová, která ukazovala celý svět. Každé místo bylo jasně pojmenováno a voda tam proudila. Nad pevninou se pohybovaly mraky a Harry si dokonce všiml nějakých světélek, vycházejících z míst, ve kterých byly domy.

Profesor Binns vytáhl dlouhé ukazovátko a dotkl se jím nějakého místa na mapě. Zdálo se, že si toho mapa všimla, protože se otočila a zvětšila místo, na které profesor ukazoval. Harry zjistil, že je to mapa Anglie. Bradavice nebyly daleko od spodního okraje a na úplném vršku byla malá černá tečka s označením Azkaban. Harry si nemohl nevšimnout mnoha řek, lesů a mil mezi těmi dvěma body.

Ve chvíli, kdy si to chtěl prohlédnout lépe, aby si to mohl zapamatovat, dal profesor ukazovátko pryč a mapa se znovu zvětšila na celý svět. Zalétl zpět za svůj stůl a dal mapu do nějakého neviditelného kontejneru.

"Doufám, že vám to jako odpověď stačí, slečno Grangerová," řekl profesor Binns kousavě. Začal znovu mluvit o Ministerstvu kouzel a Harry znovu usínal.

"Doufejme, že si Ron s Hermionou tu mapu zapamatovali." pomyslel si a potom usnul. Probudil se za několik minut, když zazněl hlasitý zvuk zvonu a vyběhl ven za Ronem a Hermionou.

"Pamatujete si tu mapu?" vystřelil za nimi s otázkou.

"To není potřeba," řekla Hermiona. Šáhla si do kapsy a vyndala malý foťák. "Mám její fotku. Budeme ji potřebovat, až vyrazíme."

"Proč ses opozdil, Harry?" zeptal se zvědavě Ron. Harry znovu zčervenal, ale pověděl jim, jak vrazil do Cho. Hermiona se po celou dobu hihňala a Ron nakonec řekl:

"Tak hodně štěstí, Harry!" popřál mu. "Je o rok starší, než ty, takže to budeš potřebovat."

"Jo, dík," řekl Harry. Potom se podíval na hodinky a vzpomněl si na večerní famfrpálový zápas.

"Hej, Rone! Měli bychom se převléct a jít na famfrpálové hřiště. Za hodinu hrajeme!" Rozloučili se s Hermionou a zatímco šla na hřiště najít si dobré místo, vyběhli do pokoje.

Harry s Ronem vyběhli do nebelvírské společenské místnosti a do jejich ložnice, kde se převlékli do famfrpálových hábitů. Ron byl neuvěřitelně nervózní, stejně jako byl Harry před jeho prvním zápasem.

"To bude v pohodě, Rone!" uklidňoval ho. "Před svou první hrou jsem byl také nervózní a vzpomeň si - vyhrál jsem!"

"Jo, jo," odpověděl Ron, "jenže ty jsi měl předem několik tréninků!" Harry si pomyslel, že má vlastně pravdu. Ještě neměli ani jeden trénink s Ronem, zatímco když byl Harry novým chytačem, měli jich několik.

"Ale, Rone," nedal se Harry, "vždyť jsi trénoval celé léto." Ron si konečně přetáhl famfrpálový hábit přes hlavu a chopil se svého koštěte.

"Jasně, Harry, máš pravdu." souhlasil Ron. Začal sestupovat ze schodů a zamířil na hřiště. Harry ho rozrušeně následoval.

Než to stihl zaregistrovat, ocitl se na jednom konci hřiště společně s Ronem, Fredem, Georgem, Angelinou, Alicí a Katie. Fred s Georgem přecházeli sem-tam a děvčata si kousala nehty. Harry usoudil, že je čas na nějaký povzbudivý proslov, stejně tak jako to dělal Oliver Wood.

"Poslouchejte!" řekl, aby si získal jejich pozornost. Ostatní na něj pohlédli a on začal mluvit, přičemž si to dával dohromady. "Všechno, co chci říct je...že máme nejlepší tým z celé školy...takže...vyhrajeme! Opravdu není nic víc co k tomu dodat-jsme nejlepší!"

Všichni tleskali jeho dojemné řeči, zatímco slyšeli jak je volají ven. Když vyšli uviděli tým Mrzimoru; ti byli oblečení v kanárkově žlutých hábitech a vypadali velice nervózně. Minulý rok přišli o svého kapitána (Cedrika Diggoryho), bez něhož byli podstatně slabší.

Harry došel do středu hřiště, aby si potřásl rukou s novým kapitánem. Když uviděl, kdo to je, usmál se. Byl to Justin Finch-Fletchley. Harry ho znal velmi dobře, ale nikdy to nebyl jeho opravdový přítel. Potřásli si rukama.

"Jak ses stal kapitánem, Justine? Chci říct, ty jsi přeci nikdy nebyl v tým."

"No, přijali mě do týmu a vzhledem k tomu, že nikdo nechtěl být kapitánem, přihlásil jsem se dobrovolně a oni s tím souhlasili." Vypadal velice rozrušeně, když nasedal na koště-Zameták osm. To je nejnovější model společnosti Zameták, která se snaží vymyslet koště lepší než Kulový blesk.

"Všichni nasednout na košťata!" hlas Lee Jordana (komentátora hry) se rozléhal po celém hřišti. Harry ho uposlechl a přehodil nohu přes koště a koutkem oka zaznamenal, že Justin a zbytek mrzimorského týmu udělali totéž.

"Na moje znamení! Jedna...dvě...!" madame Hoochová vypustila Potlouky a Zlatonku z krabice. "Tři! Teď!" S tím vyhodila Camrál do vzduchu a Katie po něm okamžitě vystartovala. Harry vyletěl vysoko nahoru a nechal střelce dělat, co umí. Nad hřištěm začal kroužit kolem a rozhlížet se po Zlatonce. Hrálo se na mrzimorské polovině hřiště, takže mohl Harry sletět níž k Ronovi.

"Jak to jde, Rone?" zakřičel.

"Hmm, je to-" Co to je se však Harry nedozvěděl, protože Lee Jordan zahulákal do mikrofonu:

"Nebelvír dává gól! Deset-nula!" Tribuny Havraspáru a Nebelvíru vybuchly nadšením. Harry si ale všiml, že se ve zmijozelské tribuně postavil Tci a zatleskal.

"Už musím, Rone! Hodně štěstí!" Potom opět vystřelil vzhůru a rozhlížel se po zlaté. Všiml si, že Justin dělá to samé, zřejmě to byl také chytač. Rozhodl se, že nad ním získá výhodu, takže odletěl za Fredem.

"Hej Frede!" křikl na něj.

"Co se děje, Harry?" zeptal se a díval se přitom po Potlouku, který by mohl odpálit na mrzimorské.

"Až zvednu ruku do vzduchu, odpálíš proti mně vší silou Potlouk!" Ačkoli vypadal Fred absolutně zmateně, souhlasil. Harry odletěl na opačnou stranu hřiště, kde byl Justin. Předstíral, že uviděl Zlatonku a spustil se střemhlav dolů, přičemž dal ruku nad hlavu, takže dal Fredovi znamení. Jakmile uviděl Justin, kam Harry míří, vystřelil za ním v naději, že získá Zlatonku. Harry doufal, že na něj Fred skutečně odpálil Potlouk.

Harry s Justinem se řítili stále rychleji proti sobě. Všechno kolem bylo rozmazané. Potom, když už byl jen několik stop od Justina, změnil náhle Harry směr. Justin se prudce zastavil, aby zjistil, kam se Harry poděl. Vznášel se tam jen několik vteřin, což stačilo na to, aby do něj narazil Potlouk ve své nejvyšší rychlosti, což způsobilo, že Justin spadl.

Fred přiletěl k Harrymu se širokým úsměvem.

"To byl skvělý nápad, Harry! Teď mají vyřízeného chytače!" křičel vzrušeně Fred.

Lee Jordan pokračoval ve svém komentáři:

"Ale, ne! Mrzimorský chytač je vyřazen ze hry!" Nadšení Nebelvíru a Havraspáru bylo ohlušující. Nebelvír má teď obrovskou šanci na výhru, protože mrzimorští se nemohou zmocnit Zlatonky. To samozřejmě neznamená, že nemohou vyhrát. Zdálo se, že právě tak uvažovali i mrzimorští střelci. Jeden z nich právě ukradl Alici Camrál a hnal se s ním k nebelvírské brance. Ve chvíli, kdy proletěl kolem Harryho, to uviděl. Zlatý záblesk u jedné z brankových tyčí Nebelvíru. Harry tím směrem vyrazil, přičemž lehce předehnal útočníka. Prosvištěl kolem a pronásledoval zlatý třpyt. Kroužila kolem tří branek, jakkoli rychle však Harry letěl, Zlatonka byla stále o kousek před ním. Co se to dělo? Harry dostal nápad.

Mrzimorský útočník se už, už hotovil ke střele.

"Rone!" křikl na něj. "Pošli ten Camrál na mne!" Ron přikývl, ale nespouštěl oči ze střelce. Útočník hodil Camrál na branku, ale Ron byl rychlejší a chytil ho. Otočil se a hodil míč na Harryho. Ten se mu jen tak tak vyhnul a Camrál, který za ním proletěl, trefil Zlatonku a ta spadla Harrymu přímo do nastavené dlaně. Ten kolem ní stáhl prsty a zaposlouchal se do výbuchu jásotu.

"Nebelvír vyhrál sto šedesát k nule!" hlas Lee Jordana se rozezněl nad celým stadionem, ačkoli byl stěží slyšitelný přes bouřlivý potlesk.

Harry přistál, se Zlatonkou stále sevřenou v ruce a po chvíli ho obklopil zbytek nebelvírského týmu a zvedali ho do vzduchu.

"To je nejlepší vítězství ze všech!" řekla Angelina.

"Nemluvě o jednom z nejrychlejších!" doplnila ji Alice.

"Skvělá práce, Harry! Jak ti ta Zlatonka spadla přímo do ruky!" pokračoval Fred. Byl to jeden z nejšťastnějších dnů v Harryho životě, který mu pomohl zapomenout na bláznivou Zlatonku. Právě vyhrál první zápas jako kapitán. Jak se vyhříval na výsluní slávy, pohlédl na tým Mrzimoru, kteří pomalu odcházeli na opačném konci hřiště. Právě tak, jako měl Nebelvír svou největší a nejrychlejší výhru, měl Mrzimor svou nejhorší a nejrychlejší prohru.

Jak je viděl vážně a pomalu odcházet ze hřiště, přišla mu na mysl smutná myšlenka: Sirius a Lupin byli ve vězení a on, Ron a Hermiona se je měli pokusit vysvobodit. Co když zklamou? Co když budou donuceni zůstat v Azkabanu? Potom se Harry pokusil myslet na něco veselejšího: Možná už brzo bude se svou maminkou, nikdy už nebude s Dursleyovými…i když nebude moct být ani s Dudleym. A úplně nejlepší ze všeho bylo, že už brzo půjde s Cho ven…

"No jo vlastně!" řekl si Harry. "Musím se přeci připravit na cestu s Cho do Prasinek!" Seskočil z rukou svých spoluhráčů a běžel k Ronovi a Hermioně, kteří stály opodál na hřišti.

"To bylo úžasné, Harry!" pochválil ho Ron.

"Jo, dík." řekl Harry a supěl. "Musím se připravit na cestu do Prasinek."

"Tak, jo." souhlasil Ron a odešli spolu do nebelvírské společenské místnosti. Harry se převlékl do jeho plesových šatů, což je smaragdově zelená verze jeho školních hábitů.

"Hlavně nezůstávej venku moc dlouho a buď opatrný, Harry!" řekl Ron jízlivě.

"Ha, ha" řekl Harry chabě.

"Ale opravdu, Harry. Buď opatrný," řekl Ron a položil mu ruku na rameno. "Jsi můj nejlepší přítel a...na Cho je prostě něco-" Harry ho však přerušil.

"Nedělej si starosti, Rone. Bude to v pohodě!" řekl a podíval se na sebe do zrcadla. Byl celkem spokojený s tím, jak vypadal, takže se rozloučil s Ronem a snažil se vyhnout co nejvíce fanouškům jeho vítězství. Nedokázal se však zbavit bratří Creeveyových. Colin a Dennis k němu přiběhli hned, co ho spatřili a nepřestávali mu gratulovat k jeho vítězství, dokud neprošel podobiznou ven ze společenské místnosti.

Když se konečně dostal ven, vyrazil po schodišti do Velké síně, když ho najednou něco napadlo: vždyť vlastně neví, kde je havraspárská společenská místnost! Harry začal panikařit. Co když si bude Cho myslet, že nepřišel, protože ji nemá rád? Když už začínal pomalu bláznit, uslyšel najednou kroky. Harry popošel, aby viděl, kdo to je a k jeho veliké úlevě to byla Cho.

Dnes večer vypadala mimořádně krásně. Měla na sobě kratší stříbrný plášť, který ji sahal nad kolena. Její vlasy se zdály delší, a jako kdyby měly tmavší odstín blonďaté, než obvykle. Harry se vedle ní cítil skoro ošklivě, nedělal si starosti s tím, aby si vyměnil něco jiného než jen plášť. Teď, když o tom přemýšlel, ho napadlo, že si mohl alespoň trochu učesat vlasy. Každopádně Cho nevypadala, že by změnila své vystupování k Harrymu. Usmála se a přišla k němu.

"Ahoj, Harry!" řekla a smála se. "Můžeme?" Natáhla k Harrymu ruku a on se jí chopil. Vyrazili ke dveřím vedoucím ven z hradu, když Harryho přepadla další myšlenka: Jak se dostanou do Prasinek? Stejně jako předtím, když se bál jak se sejdou i teď podlehl panice.

Jak šli blíž a blíž ke dveřím, rostl v něm strach. Očekávala od něj, že něco připraví? Půjdou pěšky? Došli až ke dveřím a Cho je zatlačením otevřela. V tu chvíli měl Harry pocit nesmírné úlevy.

Venku bylo obrovské koště, které bylo nejméně patnáct stop dlouhé a rozhodně ne na hraní famfrpálu. Na jeho špičce seděl malý kouzelník oblečený v modrém obleku s hranatým modrým kloboukem na hlavě. Zamával na ně rukou s rukavicí a Cho ho nechala nasednout. Posadil se za onoho modře oblečeného kouzelníka a Cho se posadila za něj a chytila ho za pas.

"Kam to bude, děti?" zeptal se kouzelník. Měl přátelský hlas, který přiměl Harryho, aby se cítil méně nervózně a více sebejistě.

"Prasinky," řekl Harry. Vystřelili do vzduchu a Cho mu mačkala boky. Řítili se velice rychle a Harry viděl, že rozhodně neletí nejkratší cestou. Již byl v Prasinkách několikrát, takže věděl, že nejedou cestou, kudy chodili bradavičtí studenti. Byla to pravděpodobně technika pro zvětšení radosti z večera, pomyslel si Harry. Přestože neletěli tou nejkratší cestou, netrvalo dlouho a dorazili do Prasinek. Když přistáli, Harry a Cho vystoupili a koště znovu zmizelo v oblacích tak rychle, jako když odlétali.

"Pojďme dovnitř, Harry," řekla Cho, která se stále smála. Harry se otáčel kolem dokola a rozhlížel se po koštěti, když vtom uviděl to kino. Harryho první dojem byl, že tohle rozhodně nemůže být mudlovské kino. Bylo přinejmenším půl míle dlouhé a stejně tak široké. Bylo pokryté zářivými světly všech barev a světlomety vycházely odněkud seshora. Když se Harry pozorněji rozhlédl, zjistil, že s Cho nebyli zdaleka jediní, kdo sem zavítal.

Okolo vchodu byli lidé různých věkových kategorií. Harry si všiml několika studentů, také tam byly páry starších kouzelníků a čarodějnic a dokonce několik lidí starých asi jako Brumbál.

Cho naznačila Harrymu směr, kde se objevily dveře pro vstup. Nevypadalo to moc jako dveře, nýbrž jako bazén otočený na bok a nějakým způsobem připevněný k budově. Harry k nim šel s otevřenou pusou, zatímco ho Cho přistrčila blíže. Když se dostali před ‚dveře', zastavili se.

"Dva lístky na...ehm...co bys rád viděl, Harry?" zeptala se ho mile. Harry se rozhlédl a uviděl kouzelné plakáty na každý film. Okamžitě věděl, co by rád viděl: Krvavý famfrpál VII, Ďáblovo koště. Vypadalo to, jako velice vzrušující verze Harryho oblíbeného sportu. Každopádně tu nebyl sám-byl tu s Cho, takže se rozhlédl znovu a rozhodl se pro něco jiného.

"No...co takhle...Nekonečné zbožňování?" navrhl a Cho se na něj usmála.

"Dvakrát na Nekonečné zbožňování, prosím." řekla Cho dveřím. A ty se změnily z modré barvy na červenou.

"Bude to galeon a deset srpců, prosím." řekly dveře. Cho si šáhla do kapsy, ale Harry ji zastavil.

"Ne, Cho, ne." řekl a chytil ji za ruku a vytáhl jí ji z kapsy. "Já platím." Harry vytáhl dva galeony, a jakmile to udělal, vystrčilo se ze dveří něco jako ruka a vzalo galeony z jeho ruky. Ruka zaplula zpět do dveří a peníze zmizely. Poté se ruka objevila znovu a podala Harrymu sedm srpců a ten je dal do kapsy.

"Děkuji vám, teď můžete projít." řekli dveře. Z červené se jejich barva změnila na žlutou a Cho prošla. Když se na druhé straně objevila nezraněna, udělal to Harry také. Když procházel, cítil se jako pod vodou. Byl to jemný lechtavý pocit a Harry se musel kontrolovat, aby se nerozesmál.

Když se objevil na druhé straně, vzala ho Cho za ruku a vedla ho dál. I když to z venku vůbec nevypadalo jako v mudlovském kině, vevnitř to tak vypadalo. Nebylo tam příliš světlo, zato tam však bylo plno různých místností. Byly tam dokonce i koupelny, masivní dveře, nad kterými bylo napsáno, jaký film tam dávají. Harry a Cho došli ke dveřím na jejich film a Harry otevřel dveře, aby mohla Cho projít. Vstoupili někam, kde to vypadalo přesně jako v mudlovském kině. Byla tam sedadla, která se každou řadou zvyšovala, a před tím vším byla velká scéna.

Většina kina už byla zaplněna ostatními páry, takže Harry s Cho vystoupali až skoro nakonec. Jakmile Harry dosedl, stala se elegantní věc: malá sklenička sody se objevila na jeho opěrce. Harry se podíval a zjistil, že to samé se stalo Cho.

Zrovna, když se jí chtěl zeptat, jak se to stalo, pohasla všechna světla v místnosti, zato scéna se rozsvítila. Harry se předklonil, aby se Cho zeptal, jestli už o tomhle filmu něco slyšela. Pak, když byla jeho tvář hned vedle její se stala mnohem neočekávanější věc než objevení pití a jídla.

Cho ho políbila!

Jestliže si Harry říkal, že vítězství ve famfrpálu bylo skvělé, nebylo to nic proti tomuhle. Nedala mu jen takovou obyčejnou pusu na tvář, ale políbila ho přímo na rty. Harrymu se rozšířily oči a viděl Cho, jak je má zavřené. Harryho bezprostřední nutkání bylo utéct, ale pořád tu seděl a začal se vzpamatovávat z počátečního šoku. Jak Cho pokračovala, bilo mu srdce čím dál rychleji a cítil, jak se mu uvnitř rozlévá teplo. Potom cítil Cho, jak se pomalu opírá do své židle.

"Jsi v pořádku, Harry?" zeptala se. Teprve teď si uvědomil, že sedí nahnutý k ní a má zavřené oči. Rychle otevřel oči a opřel se.

"Oh, jo. Jsem v pořádku." odpověděl Harry. Byl to jeho nejlepší zážitek v životě. Bylo to jako by proti vám někdo použil přesně opačně fungující kletbu Cruciatus: kouzlo, které rozšíří vaši rozkoš po celém těle.

Snažil se na to brát klidně a sáhl pro svoji sodu, když najednou ucítil ruku Cho na své paži. Podíval se na ni a viděl, že se směje. Harry se znovu předklonil a opět se políbili, stejně jako předtím, jenom déle.

"Opravdu tě mám ráda, Harry." řekla, když přestali. Myslela to vážně? Zdálo se to příliš krásné, na to, aby to byla pravda, pomyslel si Harry. Ale nehledala prostě nějakého jiného přítele, když Cedrik umřel? Harry se rozzlobil sám na sebe, že ho vůbec napadají takové myšlenky.

Několik dalších minut tam Cho a Harry jen tak seděli a sledovali film. Harry předstíral, že se tím baví, ale nemohl předstírat, že se mu to líbí tak jako Cho. Ta neustále ronila slzy nad tím filmem. Na tyhle chvíle se Harry těšil. Když tam oba seděli, napětí bylo nesnesitelné. Může s tím začít, nebo by měl raději počkat, co dělá ona? Tyhle myšlenky se honily Harrymu hlavou během naprostého ticha.

Potom, právě když dovzlykala, se Harry rozhodl, že už nemůže déle čekat. Položil jí ruku na tvář a jemně si ji přitáhl k sobě. Ohromen svou statečností se usmál a Cho vzala jeho úsměv jako výzvu a přiblížila se k němu. Oba přiblížili své hlavy k sobě a objali se při polibku. Tenhle se zdál navždy poslední. Harrymu se celou dobu točila hlava a byl ve stavu vrcholné blaženosti.

Zdálo se to jako věčnost, než Harry a Cho zase vzdálili hlavy od sebe. Když se Harry podíval na plátno, zjistil, že film už běží titulky a většina návštěvníků, že už odešla. Zbylo tu jen několik párů, které byly zaneprázdněné tím, s čím oni dva před chvílí přestali. Harry a Cho se postavili a ruku v ruce vyšli ze sálu.

Když vyšli z místnosti, všechno bylo černé jako uhel, kromě hodně zářících světel, které byly všude kolem. Ten samý čaroděj čekal venku na tom samém koštěti.

"Ó, to je ale rozkošný pár," řekl, když Harry pomáhal Cho na koště, ačkoli to nebylo potřeba. Když byli oba na koštěti, odlepili se znovu od země a za chvíli už letěli oblohou.

"Doufám, že jste měli pěkný večer."

"Nemáte ani ponětí!" řekl Harry, který cítil, jak mu jemný vánek cuchá vlasy ještě víc a jak má Cho ruku na jeho pase. Zhluboka se nadechl a přál si, aby tahle noc nikdy neskončila. Aby mohl společně s Cho řídit tohle koště do konce života. Navzdory tomuto přání dorazili zanedlouho do Bradavic.

Harry a Cho sestoupili z koštěte a Harry dal čaroději galeon. Ten na oplátku smekl klobouk a usmál se na ně.

"Dobrou noc, děti." řekl ještě, když odlétal.

Harry a Cho šli nahoru po schodech k hlavnímu vchodu a potom obrovskou bránou dovnitř. Pak se dostali až ke hlavnímu schodišti, které se dělilo do mnoha menších. Harry a Cho se zastavili. Otočili se k sobě a Harry uchopil její druhou ruku, takže teď držel obě.

"Děkuji ti, Cho!" řekl Harry. "Skvěle jsem se bavil."

"Ne, já děkuji tobě, Harry." řekla Cho. "Víš, celé léto jsem truchlila pro Cedrika. Ale nakonec jsem si řekla, že je to pryč a že ho brekot a smutek zpátky nepřivedou. Takže jsem se rozhodla, že je čas se pohnout." usmála se na Harryho, jak tam stál. "Ty víš, Harry, že jsem tě měla vždycky ráda a no, víš...myslela jsem...no...díky za dnešní večer, Harry. Opravdu už jsem potřebovala na chvíli ven." Nepatrně se předklonila a políbila ho. Pustila ho a potom odběhla do havraspárské společenské místnosti.

"Uvidíme se později, Harry! Někdy si to můžeme zopakovat!" Harry tam několik vteřin stál jako přimražený. Potom vyskočil.

"Juhůů!" zakřičel tak hlasitě, jak jen mohl a nedbal na to, jestli ho někdo slyší. Všechno, co ho zajímalo je, že byl s Cho, dívkou, se kterou vždy toužil být.

"Je jediná věc, která se dá v tuhle dob dělat," řekl a smekl neviditelný klobouk a mluvil k neviděné holi: "Vykračovat si!"

A taky že si vykračoval celou cestu do nebelvírské společenské místnosti. Na schodišti šlápl do praskliny, které se vždy vyhnul, ale nestaral se o to. Šel dál a ničeho si nevšímal.

"No, no, no!" řekla Buclatá dáma, když ho viděla přicházet v tak dobré náladě. "Kdepak jsi byl?"

"Och...jen v kině..." odpověděl Harry nevšímavý ke všemu kolem sebe. "Heslo!" Buclatá dáma se pomalu odklopila, aby mohl projít. Většina žáků Nebelvíru bylo stále vzhůru: Aylar předváděl nějaké triky, čímž upoutal nějakou pozornost, Fred s Georgem ukazovali svůj nejnovější vynález (Harry si ani nepřál vědět, co to bylo) a Ron s Hermionou, kteří si spolu povídali u stolu stranou od všech ostatních. Harry k nim přiběhl.

"Hej, lidi! Počkejte, až vám řeknu-" začal, ale byl přerušen.

"Utiš se, Harry!" napomenula ho Hermiona. "Chceš, aby všichni věděli, co tu děláme?" Otočila se zpátky na barvitý kousek papíru.

"No, to záleží na tom, co děláte!" řekl Harry zvědavě.

"Pokoušíme se najít nejlepší cestu do Azkabanu." řekl Ron.

"Jo, tohle!" řekl. Během posledních několika hodin mu všechno o Siriusovi, Lupinovi a Azkabanu vypadlo z hlavy. "Jo, a jak to jde?" Ron se na něj usmál.

"Velice dobře, děkujeme," odpověděl. Harry se k nim posadil a podíval se na mapu. Byla to ta fotka, kterou pořídila Hermiona. Celá byla popsaná a Ron s Hermionou se očividně právě hádali o nejlepší cestě.

"To vůbec nebude jednoduchý výlet," řekla Hermiona a dala si ruku na čelo. "Dokonce i ta nejjednodušší cesta skrývá víc nebezpečí než celý Zapovězený les!" Povzdechla si a dala hlavu na složené ruce. Hned nato se Ronova tvář vyjasnila.

"Už to mám!" řekl. "Hermiono! To je ono, Zapovězený les! Už vím, jaké rozptýlení můžeme udělat, abychom se zbavili všech okukujících!"

"Jak?" zeptal se Harry s Hermionou dohromady. Vypadali překvapeně, že Ron zná odpověď dříve než oni.

"Požijeme jednu příšeru z toho lesa - Aragoga!" vysvětloval Ron, který sepjal ruce ve vzduchu. Hermiona měla ve tváři popletený výraz, ale Harry vypadal vzrušeně.

"Jediný pohled na něj ve Velké síni a celá škola poběží až do Mexika." řekl rozrušeně.

"Kdo je...Aragog?" zeptala se Hermiona. Ona totiž nebyla s Harrym a Ronem v Zapovězeném lese během druhého ročníku. Tam se setkali s obrovským pavoukem, který se jmenoval Aragog a chtěl sežrat Harryho a Rona.

"Jo, dobře. Ještě jedna otázka: Jak přesně dostaneme tu potvoru z lesa do školy?" zeptala se Hermiona. Harry a Ron se na sebe zmateně podívali. Jistě, Aragog je pro tuto práci jako stvořený, ale jak ho dostanou z lesa? Harry si nad touto myšlenkou zívl.

"Kolik je hodin, Rone?" zeptal se.

"Ehm..půl dvanácté," odpověděl Ron dívající se na své hodinky. Potom Harryho něco napadlo: Věděl, jak dostat Aragoga do školy.

"Pavouci se bojí baziliška, že jo, Rone?" zeptal se pomalu.

"Jo...a co? Nemáme přeci žádné malé baziliščátko, nebo jo?"

"Ne, ale máme něco jiného!" řekl Harry a nechal zmateného Rona a Hermionu u stolu a odběhl do ložnice. Vzal si hodinky, které mu dal Dudley a seběhl zase dolů. Ukázal je Ronovi a Hermioně. Jeho hodinky měli baziliščí podobu, které se všichni pavouci odjakživa báli.

"Všechno, co musíme udělat je použít na tvář těchto hodinek kletbu Cruciatus a potom je s tím pronásledovat až do Velké síně!" Hermiona s Ronem se na něj podívali.

"Harry. Tolik věcí se tu může pokazit-" začala Hermiona, ale Harry jí skočil do řeči.

"No tak?! To je jenom část, čím dál víc nesplnitelné cesty, Hermiono! Jestli se bojíš postavit se pavoukům, tak jak chceš čelit mozkomorům, kteří z tebe vysají všechnu veselost?" Hermiona přikývla. Byla to jediná možnost. Aragog je nejdostupnější příšera a tohle byl jediný způsob, jak ho sem dostat.

"Takže to je vyřešené," řekl Harry. "Před večerem Všech svatých se sejdeme před Zapovězeným lesem a naženeme tu potvoru do hradu." Ron s Hermionou přikývli na znamení souhlasu. "Teď mi ukažte tu nejrychlejší cestu do Azkabanu." Ron s Hermionou však potřásli hlavami.

"Ne, dokud nám neřekneš, jaké to bylo dnes v noci." řekl Ron s úsměvem na tváři. Harry si strčil ruce do kapes, olízl si rty a řekl jim o svém rande s Cho, přičemž Ron s Hermionou měli po celou dobu otevřenou pusu.


	12. Kapitola 12 - Nácvik přeměňování

**Kapitola 12 – Nácvik přeměňování**

Ráno byl Harry plný obav z jejich plánu. Přestože svátek Všech svatých byl až za několik týdnů, nemohl si Harry pomoci a musel na to stále myslet, přičemž se mu honila hlavou stále stejná otázka: Jak se dostanou do Azkabanu? Harry považoval za samozřejmé, že tam nemohou prostě jen tak přijít, otevřít Siriusovu a Lupinovu celu a nechat je jít. Museli na něco přijít! Chystal se na to zeptat Rona a Hermiony při hodině přeměňování.

"Tak jak si myslíte, že to uděláme?"zeptal se jich. Hermiona se zamyšleně podrbala na bradě, Ron na něj chvíli jen tak civěl, jako kdyby očekával, že mu Harry odpoví sám.

"Vlastně...mohli bychom...ale ne...to by trvalo moc dlouho a ..." řekla Hermiona povzbuzená jejich zájmem.

"Co tě napadlo Hermiono?" Zeptal se Ron. Hermiona si povzdechla s výrazem, že by byla radši, kdyby nic neřekla.

"Dobře", řekla Hermiona. Měli bychom jít po stopách tvého otce Harry." Harry nadzvedl obočí.

"No jasně!"řekl Harry rozrušeně. "Mohli bychom se stát zvěromágy. Můj otec, Lupin, Sirius a Petr Pettigrew se stali zvěromágy v době, co byli v Bradavicích. Oni všichni byly schopní přeměnit se ve zvíře."

"Ano, ale Harry, zabralo jim mnoho měsíců, než to dokázali! Trvalo jim to skoro celou dobu, co byli v Bradavicích!" Řekla Hermiona snažíce se Harryho myšlenky od toho nápadu odvést.

"Jistě, ale oni neměli žádného dobrého učitele, který by jim s tím pomohl. Učili se pomocí knih", nedal se Harry.

"Cože jsi říkal?" zeptal se Ron. "My máme na pomoc získat nějakého učitele?"

"Ano Rone, přesně to mám na mysli", řekl Harry. Sledoval Hermionu, která se nyní dívala rozrušeně.

"To je ono! Skvěle! Jestliže požádáme někoho o pomoc, mohli bychom se stát zvěromágy rychle. Dokonce bychom to mohli dokázat do pěti až šesti měsíců."

Harry ji však netrpělivě přerušil."Pět nebo šest měsíců! Ale my na to máme…." Harry si náhle uvědomil, že je pozoruje celá třída. Samozřejmě nebyl příliš překvapený. Nikdo z nich se nesnažil mluvit potichu a mluvili dost hlasitě. Měli by začít dávat pozor.

"Máte něco, s čím byste se s námi chtěl podělit, pane Pottere?" zeptala se profesorka McGonagallová, která byla právě zaneprázdněna přeměňováním ryby v želvu.

"É…..nic paní profesorko," řekl rychle Harry. Profesorka McGonagallová se na něj vteřinu nedůvěřivě dívala, ale pak se vrátila ke své práci a Harry se vrátil k rozhovoru s Ronem a Hermionou.

"Ale Hermiono, my se nějak potřebujeme dostat do Azkabanu" řekl Harry o hodně tišeji než předtím.

"Dobře, tak na to vymyslíme jiný plán, ale poslouchejte více profesorku McGonagallová", řekla Hermiona a vzala si jeden ze svých mnoha sešitů.

Ron se ještě stále díval tak trochu zklamaně. "Je hrozné být ve všem druhý, přál bych si být v něčem první, být zvěromágem ještě žádný z mých bratrů nedokázal, nebylo by špatné to umět jako jediný." Harry a Hermiona se na něj soucitně dívali.

"Dobře, takhle se asi do Azkabanu nemůžeme dostat, ale nebylo by špatné zvládat tuhle skvělou techniku, zvláště když musíme zkoušet všechny Bystrozory. Ron nadzvedl obočí a Hermiona se na něj zadívala.

"Uvědomuješ si, že to zabere měsíce, možná i roky práce a nacvičování, a zkoušky se už blíží a-"

"Ne, tak to nebude, Hermiono," řekl Harry. "Ne když nás bude učit McGonagallová!" Všichni tři pohlédli na profesorku s novou nadějí.

"No mohlo by být skvělé, vědět o tom víc, mohlo by mi to pomoci při zkouškách NKÚ," řekla Hermiona, únavně zatajující skutečnost, jak jí na tom záleží.

Zbytek hodiny ubíhal pomalu a Harryho úzkost rostla. Když zvon na věži konečně ohlásil konec hodiny, Harry se připojil k davu z předních lavic a poulil oči.

"No konečně!" řekl Ron, který také čekal na konec hodiny. Když se třída vyprázdnila Harry, Ron a Hermiona si to namířili k profesorce McGonagallová, která byla právě zaměstnána rovnáním nějakých papírů.

Ehm profesorko…." zajíkl se Harry. Nevěděl, jak má začít.

"Ano, pane Pottere?" zeptala se. Přitom na něj civěla přes své čtvercové brýle, které měla posazené na špičce nosu.

"Víte, my...chtěli jsme...s Ronem a Hermionou vědět...jestli...no jestli...byste nás nemohla...naučit..."

"Stát se zvěromágem, pane Pottere?" řekla, nedívala se na něho, ale položila srovnané papíry. Harrymu poklesla brada, jak to může vědět? Umí snad číst myšlenky? Harry měl podezření, že to zvládá mnoho Bradavických učitelů, ale nikdy nepodezříval profesorku McGonagallová…až do teď.

"Ano, to je ono. Jak to víte?" zeptal se, cítil úlevu nad tím, že o tom nemusí začít mluvit sám.

Profesorka si sundala brýle, položila je na stůl a protřela si oči."Předpokládám, že jste věnoval pozornost soudnímu přelíčení s vaším kmotrem." řekla. "Na svou obhajobu musel přiznat, že je zvěromág a Lupin aby ho podpořil, řekl, že Peter a James se také každý v něco proměňovali." Opět si nasadila brýle. "Věděla jsem, že za mnou nakonec přijdeš a zeptáš se mě na to. Touha stát se zvěromágem se na tebe přenesla po tvém otci a na něj z jeho otce.

"Vy myslíte, že můj dědeček a pradědeček byli také oba zvěromágy?" Zaražený, že to vůbec netušil. Konec konců, nikdy nevěděl nic o své rodině, o původu jeho maminky a tatínka a dokonce ani o Fénixově řádu.

"Ano Harry" řekla profesorka McGonagallová."Byla to pouze otázka času, kdy o to začneš usilovat. A co se týče vás dvou (ukázala na Rona a Hermionu) vůbec nic neočekávám, ale předpokládám, že budete následovat pana Pottera?"

"Ano, já doufám, že by mi to mohlo pomoci při zkouškách NKÚ" řekla Hermiona.

"A já si myslím, že by bylo ohromné umět něco, co mí sourozenci nemohou," řekl Ron. Profesorka McGonagallová na ně rozzuřeně vyvalila oči.

"Být zvěromágem není nic co by se mělo brát na lehkou váhu!" zpražila Rona a Hermionu. "Takové věci se nepoužívají k pomoci projít testem, nebo abyste se mohli vytahovat! Je to nádherná ukázka magie a je to velice obtížné! Není to pro všechny jednoduché!" profesorka se na oba dívala pohoršeně a rozzlobeně a Hermiona měla na oplátku velice uražený výraz. Nestávalo se často, aby jí některý učitel takto vynadal. Ron, ať už si myslel cokoliv, tvářil se nedotčeně.

"Dobře paní profesorko, ale já si myslím, že by my stejně rádi pomohli s pracemi na dalším úkolu." Řekl Harry ve snaze krýt Rona i Hermionu. Zdálo se, že toto profesorka McGonagallová akceptuje.

"Ano Pottere, já předpokládám, že ti budou chtít pomoci. Je velmi výhodné mít další dva lidi, kteří chtějí pomoci. Ano, je to dobrý nápad," řekla všem třem. "Sejdeme se tu dnes v sedm hodin večer a já vás začnu učit. Bude to velmi dlouhá a náročná práce, a pokud se to někdo z vás rozhodne vzdát, nebudu překvapená. Mnoho neobyčejně moudrých kouzelníků se nedokázalo stát zvěromágy.

"Ano, to my víme, paní profesorko, ale stejně se jimi chceme stát!" Profesorka McGonagallová se na něj potěšeně podívala.

"Tak tedy přijďte včas. A teď už jděte, abyste stihli příští hodinu." řekla a hnala je ze své třídy. Vběhli přímo mezi zmijozelské. Harry doufal, že Malfoy je někde před nimi. Naneštěstí do někoho vrazil.

"Dávej pozor, Pottere! Jsi jako nemotorná cihla? I cihly mají větší mozek než ty."

"Zmizni Malfoyi!" řekl Harry opovržlivě.

"Proč jsi tady tak dlouho, Pottere? Napařila ti nějakou práci navíc? Žebral si u profesorky McGonagallové lepší známku?

"Je mi líto, Malfoy, ale já mám dobré známky. Nedostal jsem tenhle prefektský odznak tím, že bych si ho koupil za peníze mého bohatého otce," oplatil mu Harry a proklouzl kolem něj na svou další hodinu.

Harry s vítězným pocitem běžel s Ronem a Hermionou na obranu proti černé magii a všichni mysleli na jejich nastávající první lekci, která jim má pomoci stát se zvěromágy. Museli spěchat. Během hodiny se všichni zlepšili v krycím zaklínadle. Už v polovině hodiny se Harry bez problémů skryl před všemi šestiúhelníky, které na něj paní Figgová vyslala. Když byli všichni vyzkoušeni a nikdo zasažen, oznámila, že každý si bude muset zkusit ještě jednu věc, než bude moci odejít. Všichni studenti ve třídě na ní se zájmem hleděli. "Já se domnívám, že jste již v tomto krycím kouzle pokročilí, ale Brumbál mě nyní informoval, že máte ještě co zlepšovat." Nyní paní Figgovou upřeně sledovala celá třída, zvědavě očekávající co bude následovat.

"Kterým největším bolestem jste kdy museli čelit?"zeptala se třídy. Všichni žáci sebou zmateně trhli, ale několik rukou vyletělo nahoru. Vlastně téměř všechny včetně Harryho. Koneckonců přes noc mu rostly kosti, často ho jako oheň pálila jizva a dvakrát musel čelit kletbě Cruciatus.

"A teď z vás, co máte ruku nahoře, kdo cítil tak úpornou bolest, že si přál, aby to radši všechno skončilo, aby prostě umřel." Teď na ni každý civěl velice vážně a všichni, kdož měli ruce nahoře je spustili...všichni kromě Harryho. Paní Figgová se na něj podívala.

"Jste jediný v celé třídě...možná v celé škole, kdo mi může odpovědět na tuto otázku: Jaké je cítit na vlastní kůži kletbu Cruciatus?" Nyní se všechny oči stočily na Harryho, který se cítil velice nervózně. Snažil se dostat ty hrůzné vzpomínky pryč ze své hlavy a teď ho znovu zavalily a Harry se cítil jako z hadrů, jako by kletbu prožíval znovu a znovu, pořád dokola.

"No bylo to jako…bylo to jako…měl jsem pocit, že mi lámou nohy, že mi drtí každý kousíček mého těla," Harry přestal mluvit, řekl svůj názor, ale ačkoli to nebylo na tom to nejhorší, tak pokračoval. "A pak máte pocit, jako by vás to chtělo roztrhat rozpáleným železem, jakoby se do vás zabodávali tisíce kopí, jako by vás rozřezali dýkami a vytahovali z vás zaživa střeva a vy jste jako přivázaní, nedokážete se bránit, a tím vše teprve začíná…." Harry se zarazil, všichni na něj zírali, včetně Hermiony a Rona. Nikdy jim nevyprávěl, jaké to doopravdy bylo, čelit té kletbě. Dokonce i profesorka Figgová na něj zírala překvapeně.

"Dobře, Harry. To, k čemu se snažím dostat, je jestli sis nepřál, abys byl schopen to odvrátit?" Harry na ni zíral, ta otázka měla přeci úplně jasnou odpověď.

"No, jo." řekl Harry.

"Samozřejmě, že bys rád! Velice by ti to pomohlo!" řekla paní Figgová a bouchla pěstí do stolu. "Pojď sem, Harry, můžeš mi odpovědět lépe než ‚jo'. Schopnost odvrátit bolest by byla požehnaná." Harry jenom přikývl v odpověď, protože to byla jen a jen pravda.

"Když jsem vás sem přišla učit, plánovala jsem, že vás naučím tomu všemu", domluvila profesorka Figgová. Všichni studenti na ni vděčně koukali a všichni doufali, že nikdy nebudou muset čelit tomu, čemu musel čelit Harry. "Vzhledem k době, ve které jsme se ocitli a osudu, kterému nyní musíme čelit, se Brumbál domnívá, že bych vás měla začít učit, jak se této a podobným kletbám ubránit. Budete potřebovat mnoho trpělivosti a zručnosti, abyste to dokázali. Budete potřebovat mnoho chytrosti, je to stejně namáhavé jako stát se zvěromágem." Řekla a podívala se na Harryho. Napadlo jej, jestli ví, že se chtějí stát zvěromágy. Když ví, tak co? Harry si s tím nedělal starosti. Věděl co je osud….Voldemort získává na moci. Harry mohl být více než šťastný, že se to naučí.

"Začneme dnes a doufám, že skončíme ještě v tomto pololetí. Také doufám, že budete schopni dobrovolně čelit bolesti", řekla třídě. Každý žák se na ni nyní díval ještě ochotněji, než předtím. Začali bychom s Míčky bolesti. Začneme s nimi a pak postoupíme na pokročilejší techniku." Harry se přes třídu rozhlédl k Nevillovi, který byl bělejší než duch. Musel mít opravdu velký strach. Neočekávaně zvedl ruku.

"Ano, pane Longbottome?" zeptala se.

"Ehm….vy nechcete použít kletbu Cruciatus…..ehm….proti nám, že ne paní profesorko"zeptal se Nevill a tvářil se naprosto vyděšeně. Harry věděl, že oba Nevillovi rodiče byli mučeni kletbou Cruciatus, a že nyní jsou v kouzelnickém blázinci a nepoznají ani vlastního syna. Mučením přišli o všechen rozum. Paní Figgová se na něj soucitně podívala. Ona, které tak záleželo na zákonech kouzelnického světa!

"Ne Neville, samozřejmě, že ne. Je nezákonné používat kletbu Cruciatus proti lidem a já nechci zůstat na zbytek života v Azkabanu." Neville se poněkud uklidnil, ale jeho tvář byla stále ještě bílá." Nicméně chci, abyste si všichni vyzkoušeli Míček bolesti. Ve chvíli prvního leknutí to bude nejspíš trochu pálit, ale když si zvyknete, už nic neucítíte. Tak pojďte! Vstávejte!" Třída se pomalu zvedla a došla ke krabici, ve které byly Míčky uloženy.

Harry stál jako první v řadě a díval se na krabici. Byla naplněna dvaceti malými průsvitnými koulemi. Každá koule měla uprostřed temné obláčky, které neustále narůstaly a srážely se. Harry odvážně sáhl do krabice a vytáhl jeden míček. Vteřinu, po kterou držel míček, měl pocit, jako by držel v ruce včelu. Rychle začal couvat od krabice roztřesený nepříjemnou bolestí.

"Au" to bylo vše, co dokázal říct. Paní Figgová po něm vrhla rozzuřeným pohledem.

"Harry, když jsi dokázal čelit kletbě Cruciatus, jak se ti může zdát takový malý Míček vadit?"

"Já jen..já netušil, nemyslel jsem".

"Výborně", řekla paní Figgová, "tys nemyslel". Musíte se naučit jak přemýšlet, jak používat své myšlenky, jak si nedovolit cítit bolest! Harry, až sáhneš do krabice a uchopíš míček, musíš se soustředit na něco jiného než na bolest. Na něco příjemného." Harry zmateně přikývl. Znovu sáhl do krabice, a když uchopil míček, začal usilovně myslet na jeho vítězství nad Mrzimorem. Jak byli všichni šťastní, jak byl on šťastný. Pak Harry myslel na jeho schůzku s Cho, zapomněl na čas, co tam stál a bolest vůbec necítil. Jen se usmíval….

"Harry tys to dokázal! Výborný výkon!" Zvolala profesorka Figgová. Harry se náhle vrátil ze svých myšlenek a podíval se na svoji ruku. Držel Míček a nic necítil! Právě ve chvíli, kdy si říkal, že nic necítí, zaplavila jeho ruku náhlá palčivá bolest.

"Ááá!" zařval Harry, pustil balónek a začal si mnout ruku.

"Velmi dobře Harry, velmi dobře na to, že to bylo poprvé. Brzy tě naučím jak přeměnit bolest ve šťastné myšlenky a tak se proti ní ochránit. Budeš schopen odrazit každou bolest nějakými myšlenkami…A nyní skus chytit co nejvíce míčků najednou."

Harry sebral téměř všechny míčky z krabice, a i když mu většina z nich vypadala, držet je už pro něho nebyl žádný problém. Ron a Hermiona je také vydrželi chvíli držet. Harry přemýšlel na jaké veselé chvíle asi myslí oni.

Když končila hodina Harry, Ron a Hermiona vydrželi míčky držet necelou minutu, než ucítili první záchvěvy bolesti a zbytek třídy vydržel míčky držet několik málo sekund. Když zazvonilo a jejich školní den skončil, odebrali se do Nebelvírské společenské místnosti a vypracovali si úkoly. Pak hráli šachy a různě se bavili.

Než se asi tak po čtyřech hodinách vypravili za profesorkou McGonagalovou, připravení na jejich první lekci zvěromágů.

Když vstoupili dovnitř, uviděli profesorku McGonagalovou. A také uviděli něco, nebo spíše někoho, koho by tady opravdu nečekali ani v nejmenším. Všem třem naráz poklesla brada až na podlahu, byl to Draco Malfoy.

"Ahoj Pottere. Tak, v jaký druh zvířete se chcete proměňovat? V králíčka? Nebo v sele?" Na všechny tři se zašklebil a postavil se na místo profesorky McGonagallové, která si na chvíli musela jít něco zařídit. Harry využil příležitosti k výslechu Malfoye. "Co tady děláš?" zeptal se jedovatě Malfoye. Malfoy se odporně zašklebil.

"No co by, zeptal jsem se profesorky McGonagallové, co jste tam tak dlouho po skončení hodiny dělali. Řekla, že nic, ale já jsem zahlédl, jak má ve svém diáři zapsáno: lekce zvěromágů Potter, Weasley, Grangerová. Zeptal jsem se jí na to a ona mi vše vysvětila a trochu neochotně mi nabídla, jestli nechci přijít taky. Řekl jsem, že přijdu velice rád, tak jsem tady!"

Harry a Malfoy se na sebe nenávistně zadívali.

"Vím, že to děláš jen pro to, abys byl lepší než já," řekl Harry.

"Já zase vím, že ty se budeš snažit stát zvěromágem dřív než já," odvětil Malfoy.

Chtěl ještě něco říct, ale v tu chvíli se tam objevila profesorka McGonagallová, která již zřejmě dokončila svoji práci. Všechny čtyři přeletěla pohledem (na Malfoye se dívala nasupeně) a začala mluvit: "Dnes večer začne vaše první lekce přeměny ve zvěromágy. Bude to velice náročná přeměna a někteří kouzelníci se dokonce domnívají, že výsledek nestojí za všechny problémy při učení. Já nicméně doufám, že vy vydržíte až do konce a budete pak své dovednosti umět využívat. Většina problémů při přeměně pochází z toho, že při ní nemůžete používat hůlku. Kouzelnická hůlka nezvyšuje vaši kouzelnou sílu, ačkoli je to běžná domněnka. Toto kouzlo znamená shromáždit všechnu magickou energii z vašeho těla do jednoho bodu a využít ji. Je to soustředění vaší magie do jednoho bodu. Při přeměně se musíte soustředit na každou buňku ve vašem těle a donutit ji k proměně, kousek po kousku.

Vaše první proměny budou velice chybné a nedostatečné, ale nakonec dokážete ovládnout každou vaši buňku, kousek po kousku. Doba, než se budete schopni přeměnit úplně, potrvá mnoho měsíců. Může to trvat celý rok, než budete opravdu dobří.

No, a nyní, máte někdo nějaké otázky, než začneme?" Neočekávaně zvedl ruku Malfoy.

"Ano pane Malfoyi?" "Proč nemůžeme při přeměně používat hůlku?" Profesorka sebou překvapeně trhla.

"Já myslím, že to je snad jasné, pane Malfoyi. Používání hůlky při přeměně by úplně zmařilo její smysl. Právě schopnost proměnit se ve zvíře kdykoli, je tak výhodná. Může vám to pomoci právě, když u sebe nemáte hůlku. No, a nyní jste všichni připraveni konečně začít?" Všichni čtyři přikývli.

" V pořádku," začala profesorka McGonagallová, "pro začátek mi řekněte, jestli se nějaká část vašeho těla změnila, aniž byste použili hůlku?" Harry, Ron, Hermiona i Malfoy zvedli ruku.

"Ano pane Pottere? Co se stalo vám?" Harry vzpomínal, jak mu v dětství strýc oholil všechny vlasy a Harry i když s tím nic nedělal, ráno když se probudil, měl všechny vlasy zase narostlé jako předtím.

"No…když jsem byl malý a strýc mě oholil, vlasy mi do rána zase narostly." Profesorka souhlasně zakývala.

"A co vy pane Weasley?"

"Jednou mi můj bratr George schoval mého nejoblíbenějšího plyšového medvídka na nejvyšší polici v našem pokoji. Téměř jsem na něj dosáhl, ale kousek mi chyběl a jak jsem se k němu snažil natáhnout, tak mi najednou povyrostly prsty….teda alespoň myslím. George se pak neočekávaně vrátil z venku."

Profesorka McGonagallová opět souhlasně zakývala. Nejspíš si testovala, jestli jsme vůbec dostatečně schopni na to, stát se zvěromágy.

"A co vy slečno Grangerová?" Předtím, než začala mluvit, Hermiona trochu zčervenala.

"Ehm…toto léto, když jsem byla v domě Viktora Kruma, seděli jsme spolu na pohovce a on se ke mně začal naklánět…no a já jsem se začala naklánět k němu…ale pak se mi začali zvětšovat zuby, rostly a rostly, až byly minimálně třikrát větší než předtím. Nakonec se naštěstí vrátili do původního stavu…ale až po chvíli."

Profesorka McGonagallová opět souhlasně zakývala i když ne tak jako předtím. Trochu také zčervenala a pousmála se.

"A co vy pane Malfoyi?" otázala se opět.

"Mě se vlastně žádná taková nehoda ještě nestala, profesorko, ale mohu vám ukázat toto." Malfoy položil ruku na stůl a natáhl prsty. Zavřel oči a nejdříve, měl Harry dojem, že mu pomalu začínají povyrůstat nehty. Pak zrychlily svůj růst a bylo zřetelně jasné, že jsou delší než na druhé ruce. Zvláště pak, když byly dlouhé už tři palce. Potom, když už měl Harry pocit, že opravdu nemohou být delší, se Malfoyovy nehty vrátili do původní velikosti.

Malfoy spustil ruku ze stolu, otevřel oči a tvářil se ještě nafoukaněji než obvykle. Harry věděl, že Malfoy začal trénovat už dříve, bylo zřejmé, že před Harrym, Ronem a Hermionou nehodlá vyprávět trapné historky z jeho nečekaných přeměn v dětství a udělá všechno pro to, aby byl vždy o krok před nimi.

"Výborná práce pane Malfoy" řekla profesorka McGonagallová s naprosto uraženým výrazem. "V životě jsem neviděla tak mladého studenta, který by byl schopen se přeměnit tak rychle. Myslím, že od vás můžeme očekávat vynikající výkony…možná se jednou stanete polymágem."

"Co je to polymág?" zašeptal Harry Hermioně. Hermiona byla bledá a dokonce vypadala vyděšeně.

"Co? Oh! Polymág je čaroděj, který se dokáže proměňovat ve více odlišných druhů zvířat nebo ve více typů jednoho druhu. Ne pouze v jednoho, jako zvěromág," rozčileně šeptala nazpět Harrymu, který netušil, co si o tom má myslet.

"Nemohu uvěřit, že on je schopen dělat něco, co já nemohu!" Jak by Malfoy mohl dělat něco tak složitého? Nikdy přeci neměl žádný velký talent na cokoliv a už vůbec ne na přeměňování.

"A nyní, začneme obvyklou metodou! Pan Malfoy již zvládá první krok, se kterým obvykle začínám, ale ještě se bude muset také naučit ovládat ostatní části svého těla. Já dávám přednost začátku učení na vašich prstech. V několika následujících dnech se budeme snažit co nejlépe ovládat jejich růst a smršťování zpět. Na to abyste to dokázali, se budete muset usilovně soustředit. Dívejte se na vaši ruku, vzpomínejte na každý detail, každou vrásku, jizvu, škrábnutí, každý záhyb. Harry se díval na svoji ruku a snažil se vše si zapamatovat. Začal od konců svých zápěstí a pokračoval až ke koncům nehtů.

"Nyní zavřete oči a myslete na vaši ruku, představte si ji s dlouhými prsty. Soustřeďte se…." Harry zavřel oči a v hlavě si utvořil obrázek své ruky. K obrázku s normálně dlouhými prsty se pokusil představit si dlouhé prsty, ale vypadaly poněkud staře.

"Nyní otevřete oči!" zvolala profesorka McGonagallová." Harry otevřel oči a k jeho (Ron a Hermiona na tom byli stejně jako on) překvapení zjistil, že jeho prsty jsou přibližně o dva palce delší. Ne o tolik delší jako si představoval, ale rozdíl byl znatelný. Malfoy, ať se tvářil jakkoli lhostejně, bylo na něm vidět jak je nervózní, protože Harry, Ron i Hermiona dokázali téměř to samé co on, byť jeho prsty byly přece jen o něco delší.

"Všichni opět zavřete oči a představte si své prsty tak jako jsou nyní. Soustřeďte se a představte si své prsty v původní velikosti. Až to uděláte, otevřete oči." Harry tak učinil, a skutečně, když otevřel oči, jeho prsty byly stejně velké jako dřív. Malfoy předstíral překvapený výraz, poklepával si udiveně na tvář a vyvalil oči.

"Výborně, všichni výborně! Nyní, jestli mi jdou správně hodinky, je osm hodin a to je nejvyšší čas, abyste se všichni odebrali nazpět do svých společenských místností. Zítra budeme pokračovat na stejném místě a začneme dříve než dnes." Harry, Ron i Hermiona společně vyšli z místnosti a rozrušeně si povídali.

"Oh a začněte přemýšlet, v jaký druh zvířete byste se chtěli proměňovat! Je to velice důležité rozhodnutí pro zvěromágy." Ještě za nimi zavolala profesorka McGonagallová. Malfoy se od nich rychle odpojil. Harry si pomyslel, že je divné, proč si z něj, Rona a Hermiony nedělal legraci, že jsou pozadu. Pak pokrčil rameny a vzal to jako dobré znamení.

"Páni, nemůžu se dočkat, až se budeme moci opravdu proměňovat ve zvířata!" řekl Ron.

"Není to tak těžké, jak jsem se domnívala," řekla rozrušeně Hermiona. "Možná se staneme zvěromágy dříve než jsem si původně myslela!"

"Jo, Malfoy byl pro jednou lepší než my, ale teď nám rychle půjde z cesty. S jeho "šikovností" a tím vším." Řekl Harry podrážděně. Nechtěl dovolit, aby byl Malfoy v čemkoli lepší než on.

Právě ale dorazili k Nebelvírské společenské místnosti a vešli dovnitř. Vzhledem k tomu že byly po jejich první lekci unavení, rozhodli se po chvíli jít spát. Když si Harry sedl na postel, začal přemýšlet, v jaké zvíře se chce proměňovat. Vytáhl svou knihu péče o kouzelné tvory a snažil se vybrat si. Možná ptáček? Had? Nebo drak?

Možností bylo nekonečno. Rozhodl se jít spát a ulehl na postel. Když se jeho hlava dotkla polštáře, zjistil, že na něm něco leží. Harry se opět posadil a podíval se, co to je. Byl to jeden kousek pergamenu. Četl: "Vím, co děláš, Harry Pottere, já vím, co děláš…pokud nechceš mít problémy, dám ti návrh jak odčinit tvé chyby…"


	13. Kapitola 13 - Zvířata

**Kapitola 13 – Zvířata**

Harry celou noc oka nezamhouřil. Byl vzhůru a díval se přitom na vzkaz. Kdo to poslal? Kolik toho ví? Co mu hodlají provést? Konečně se asi ve tři hodiny ráno rozhodl, že o tom poví Ronovi a Hermioně. Konec konců věděli i o Fénixově řádu, tak jim k tomu mohl přidat toto. Snad mu budou moci pomoct.

Takže nakonec, kolem šesté hodiny ráno, když se začala podávat snídaně, vstal, oblékl se a sešel dolů. Poměrně dlouho tam seděl sám, až asi do sedmi hodin, kdy začali do Velké síně proudit další a další studenti, mezi nimi i Ron s Hermionou.

"C-co-co tu děláš tak brzy, Harry?" zívl Ron. "Je přece víkend…mohl sis přispat."

"Ale já jsem nemohl spát." odpověděl Harry. Ron s Hermionou se posadili každý z jedné strany a začali snídat.

"Proč jsi nemohl spát?" zeptal se Ron a naložil si na talíř vajíčka.

"Kvůli tomuhle," řekl Harry a položil na stůl vzkaz. Jeho společníci neočekávali nic moc, takže se na ten kus pergamenu podívali celkem lenivě. Když si však uvědomili ono sdělení, upustil Ron vidličku a Hermiona se začala dusit vaflí.

"Cože? Co tím myslí, Harry?" zeptala se, když vypila trochu šťávy a přestala se dusit.

"No, mám takovou teorii, která..." začal Harry. V tom se však zarazil, protože si uvědomil, že jim ještě stále neřekl o tom, jak ukradl Fawkese a ani to neměl v plánu. Teď se však zdálo, že nemá na výběr. Řekl jim tedy o tom, jak se s paní Figgovou vloupali do Brumbálovy pracovny, jak udělal Fawkesovu kopii a potom vzali originál. Také jim řekl o tom, jak viděl Tciho, když odcházeli.

"Tak proč se ho nezeptáš?" zeptala se Hermiona.

"To jsem taky dělal, ale on tvrdí, že o tom nic neví." odvětil Harry.

"V tom případě musí být ještě někdo, kdo vás viděl." řekl Ron.

"Ale jak přijdu na to, kdo to je?" zoufal si Harry.

"Už to mám!" vypískla Hermiona. "Dej to profesoru Kratiknotovi a on na to může použít kouzlo Grapholo, aby zjistil, kdo to napsal a-" její vzrušené vysvětlování však Harry přerušil.

"Hermiono! Já tohle nemůžu ukázat učiteli! Budou se mě ptát, od koho si myslím, že jsem to dostal a proč a zjistí, že jsem ukradl Fawkese!"

"Potom...už opravdu nevím, co bys mohl dělat, Harry. Jedině...no jistě! Jdi za paní Figgovou!" Harry byl zmatený a překvapený, že ho to nenapadlo. Arabela byla jediná dospělá osoba, na kterou se mohl obrátit se svými problémy. Samozřejmě kromě Siriuse a Lupina, ale ti byli teď v Azkabanu.

"Vynikající nápad, Hermiono! Jdu tam teď hned!" Strčil si ještě do pusy poslední kousek svého vdolku a potom vyrazil z Velké síně přímo ke kabinetu paní Figgové. Zanedlouho tam dorazil a vstoupil, načež ji uviděl za stolem, kde přebírala nějaké papíry. Míčky bolesti z jejich minulé hodiny leželi v krabici vedle psacího stolu.

"Co se děje, Harry?" zeptala se a okamžitě na něj pohlédla. Zašátral v kapse a vytáhl vzkaz.

"Myslím, že někdo ví o naší loupeži Fawkese, Arabello." řekl jasně. Paní Figgová se napřímila a zamířila k němu, přičemž byla s každým krokem bledší, takže když dorazila k němu, vypadala jako Skoro bezhlavý Nick.

"C-co tím chceš říct, Harry? Jak můžou...jak?" vykoktávala. Harry ji jenom podal vzkaz a ona ho vzala roztřesenou rukou. Letmo ho přelétla očima a podala ho zpátky Harrymu s výrazem čiré hrůzy.

"Před několika dny jsem dostal první, který vypadal stejně jako tenhle. Bylo to, když jsem vyhrál ten famfrpálový zápas." řekl Harry a ve tváři se mu objevil podobně vyděšený výraz.

"Myslíš, že váš, kdo-kdo to poslal, Harry?" zeptala se Arabela.

"No, když jsme vycházeli z Brumbálova kabinetu, uviděl jsem v hale Tciho."

"A už ses ho ptal?" vyptávala se.

"Jo, ale říkal, že o tom nic neví." odpověděl Harry, načež zkřivila paní Figgová tvář ve výraz nedůvěry. "A já...no...věřím mu." dodal rychle Harry.

"Ráda bych mu také věřila, Harry, ale pro tuto chvíli je to náš první podezřelý, takže se podle toho taky musíme chovat."

"A nemůžeš prostě použít to...ehm...jak se to jmenuje? Hmm...to kouzlo Grapholo na ten vzkaz a zjistit, kdo ho napsal?" zeptal se Harry. Paní Figgová se však lehce pousmála.

"Kouzlo Grapholo je jedno z nejtěžších kouzel, jaké existuje. Jediné, co mohu udělat je naučit se ho od profesora Kratiknota a ten by se určitě ptal na mé důvody. Je mi líto, Harry. Bylo by to sice krásné řešení, ale bojím se, že je neuskutečnitelné."

"Dobře, ale co tedy uděláme?"

"Prostě pátrej dál, Harry. Jestliže ještě dostaneš vzkaz, jako je tenhle, ukaž to mně. Nejsem si jista, jestli to ten člověk myslí se svými výhružkami doopravdy. Patrně by chtěl za své mlčení něco na oplátku a ještě nevznesl požadavek. Takže si dávej pozor, Harry...a hlídej Tciho!"

"Dobře paní profesorko." souhlasil Harry a vycházel ze dveří.

"Arabela, Harry! Arabela! Teď nejsi na hodině!" zakřičela za ním ještě, když vybíhal ven a do Velké síně. Zachytil Rona s Hermionou právě ve chvíli, kdy se chystali vrátit se do společenské místnosti a řekl jim vše, co mu povídala paní Figgová.

"Takže podezřívá Tciho, že jo?" zeptal se Ron.

"Jo, ale...já nevím. Prostě nevypadá jako ten typ člověka." řekla Hermiona.

"Ale, Hermiono," odporoval Ron, "líbí se ti jen proto, že je pěkný! Víš s tím jeho speciálním kruvalským výcvikem. A navíc je ve Zmijozelu! Tohle je přesně věc, kterou ve Zmijozelu rádi dělají."

"No jo, ale on říkal, že chtěl být v Nebelvíru a vypadalo to, že ho to pěkně vzalo, když zjistil, že je ve Zmijozelu." opáčil Harry a snažil se svést rozhovor na Tciho záliby.

"Jo, jasně...už bychom ale měli jít na hodinu zvěromágů," řekl Ron, aby změnil téma hovoru. Konec konců měl pravdu. Dnes se měli s profesorkou McGonagallovou sejít brzy, aby mohli celý den trénovat. Všichni tři vešli do učebny přeměňování a uviděli profesorku, jak si povídá s Malfoyem.

"-tak jsem si říkal, že možná drak, nebo hydra. Nějaká mocná kouzelná příšera!" říkal právě Malfoy.

"Zajisté budete po pár hodinách tréninků schopen přeměnit se do jakéhokoliv z těch, co jste jmenoval, pane Malfoyi." řekla usmívající se profesorka McGonagallová. Dělalo se jim z toho špatně, když viděli nějakého učitele chválit Malfoye...Harry zaťukal na znamení, že už jdou a otevřel.

"Ahoj vy tři, právě jsem tady trochu radila panu Malfoyovi, jaké zvíře si vybrat. Přemýšleli jste o tom?" zeptala se jich. Všichni přikývli a Harryho zajímalo, které zvíře se rozhodli využít Ron s Hermionou.

"Výborně, výborně! Doufám, že jste si vybrali dobře, protože dnes ty zvířata budeme zkoumat." prozradila jim profesorka McGonagallová svůj záměr. Hermiona se rozrušeně usmála, zatímco Harry s Ronem zakouleli očima a povzdechli si. Chtěli totiž pokračovat v přeměňování do zvířat, ne v jejich zkoumání.

"Teď od vás ode všech chci, abyste se trochu procvičili v přeměňování," pronesla profesorka. ‚Páni, ona snad opravdu umí číst myšlenky!' pomyslel si Harry. "ale než se k tomu dostaneme, musíte se rozhodnout pro nějaké zvíře. Támhle jsou knihy!" řekla a ukázala přitom na kupu knih, tyčící se až ke stropu. Všichni tam šli a vzali si jednu knihu (až na Hermionu, která si jich vzala pět) a vrátili se s ní ke stolu, aby v nich mohli hledat příhodné zvíře. Malfoy zamířil ke kupě knih, až když Harry, Ron a Hermiona seděli u stolu, vzal si obzvlášť tlustou knihu a zamířil s ní ke svému stolu v rohu místnosti.

Jak se tak Harry probíral svou knihou (Průvodce většinou zvířat), viděl mnoho stvoření, o kterých dříve vůbec nevěděl, že existují. Kromě draků, hadů a lvů tam byly i příšery zvané Zyrex (železné příšery s čepelemi místo rukou, které přebývají v pyramidách). Byly tam také Mylini, malé bytosti s křídly a čtyřma očima podobné želvě. A tak to šlo pořád dál a dál, jak zjistil, když prolistovával knihu.

Když se dostal k posledním stránkám, padl mu pohled na draka. Byl by velký, mocný a rychlý říkal si Harry. Jenže když otočil stránku, padl mu pohled na jiné zvíře - gryfa. Napůl orel a napůl lev. Jeho bezprostřední dojem byl, že jde o tiskovou chybu, protože slyšel o hypogryfech, ale nikdy o gryfech. Podíval se tedy do seznamu a jistil se, že se jedná o dvě odlišná zvířata.

Gryf by byl skvělý pomyslel si Harry a vrátil se přitom na jeho stránku. Pořád by byl mocný a rychlý, akorát, že na rozdíl od draka, méně nápadný. Čím více o tom Harry přemýšlel, tím více mu bylo jasné, že si ho musí vybrat a naučit se do něj přeměňovat. Bylo to, jakoby ho nějaký hlas nabádal, aby to udělal.

Rychlými pohyby prolistoval zbytek knihy, aniž by si opravdu prohlížel zvířata, která tam byla. Věděl, že chce být gryfem. Připadalo mu, jako kdyby byla všechna ostatní zvířata proti gryfovi nedůležitá a věděl, že jestli chce být šťastný, musí se jím stát. Harry se rozhlédl a spatřil Rona a Hermionu, kteří se tvářili, jakoby už měli také vybráno. Oba se nepatrně usmívali a měli před sebou na kusu pergamenu napsaná nějaká jména, přičemž většina z nich byla přeškrtaná a jen jedno nebo dvě zůstaly.

Po několika hodinách listování knihami a učebnicemi, promluvila konečně profesorka McGonagallová.

"Nyní jsou dvě hodiny odpoledne a já vás tu nehodlám držet celý den. Doufám, že jste měli dost času na to, abyste si důkladně prostudovali všechna zvířata. Chci, abyste se dnes a zítra věnovali procvičování zvětšování a zmenšování vašich prstů. Také se musíte definitivně rozhodnout pro nějaké zvíře a přinést si z něj kousek. Může to být třeba kožešina, chlupy, zuby, nebo cokoliv jiného. Pokuste se to stihnout do naší další hodiny, která bude v pondělí v sedm hodin večer. Do té doby na shledanou a hodně štěstí.!" Po těch slovech se všichni vytratili z místnosti.

"Tak pro jaké zvíře ses rozhodl, Harry?" zeptala se Hermiona.

"Pro gryfa," odpověděl Harry. Ronovi a Hermioně se rozšířili oči.

"Vážně? To je odvážné, Harry." prohlásil Ron.

"Myslím, že to je to, co sis měl vybrat, Harry." řekla Hermiona. "Konec konců máš gryfy v krvi." Ron s Harrym na ni tázavě pohlédli.

"Co tím myslíš, Hermiono?" zeptal se Harry.

"Ty neznáš zvíře své vlastní koleje, Harry?" opáčila Hermiona.

"No, jo. Je to lev." odpověděl Harry mírně znepokojeně. Hermiona si však povzdechla.

"Copak ty ses nikdy nepodíval do Bradavické Historie?"

"Ani náhodou!" odpověděli oba chlapci svorně.

"Tak dobrá. Lidé si totiž myslí, že maskotem Nebelvíru je lev, ale to jen kvůli chybě. V dřívějších dobách, kdy byly Bradavice nové, najali čtyři jejich zakladatelé mudly, aby jim nakreslili prapory kolejí, protože tenkrát se nikdo neobtěžoval vymyslet kouzla pro malování.

Když se však malíři dostali ke kreslení nebelvírského zvířete, pomysleli si, že na náčrtku, který dostali, je chyba. Lev? S křídly? To je nemožné, pomysleli si. Takže nakreslili jen lva místo gryfa. V té době, kdy to dodělali, však zemřel Godrik Nebelvír, takže se nikdy nikdo nedozvěděl, že chtěl gryfa a ne lva. Originální náčrtky se objevily teprve nedávno, a když lidé odhalili pravdu, nedbali toho. Byli zvyklí na lva a u toho také zůstalo."

"No jo, ale co to má co dělat se mnou?" nechápal Harry. Hermiona si hluboce povzdechla.

"No tak, Harry! Není to snad jasné? Jsi Nebelvírův dědic, pamatuješ?"

"Cože? Jak bych jím mohl být?" zeptal se Harry ohromeně.

"Ale no tak!" vzdychla Hermiona. "Když jsi poprvé použil svou hůlku, vytryskly z ní přece červené a zlaté jiskry; vytáhl jsi meč Godrika Nebelvíra z jeho pouzdra. Všechno ukazuje k Nebelvírovu dědici, Harry."

"Jo…myslím, že máš pravdu." řekl Harry, přičemž byl sám na sebe pyšný.

"Jo, jako obvykle." zamumlal Ron. Hermiona na něj pronikavě pohlédla.

"Ale proč si tedy můj táta nevybral gryfa místo jelena?" zeptal se přemýšlivě Harry. Hermiona vypadala popleteně.

"No…hmm…Já nevím. Možná-"

"Ha! To je poprvé, co Hermiona nezná odpověď!" zaradoval se Ron a začal šťastně poskakovat a hopsat.

"A jaké zvíře sis vybrala ty, Hermiono?" zeptal se Harry.

"Oh, já? Já jsem si vybrala jednorožce." odvětila. "Vzhledem k tomu, že je to magické zvíře, bude potřeba trochu víc práce naučit se v něj přeměňovat, ale já myslím, že za tu námahu stojí."

"Ale co gryfové, Hermiono? Ti nejsou magičtí?" zeptal se Harry.

"Ne, je mi líto, Harry, ale nejsou."

"Ale vždyť přece umí létat a-"

"Harry," řekla Hermiona neoblomně, "to, že zvíře umí létat, ještě neznamená, že je kouzelné. Aby tomu tak bylo, musí mít jeden speciální význam: musí se používat jako přísada do lektvarů. A na celém světě neexistuje jediný lektvar, do kterého by se přidávalo něco z gryfa."

"Dobře, stejně si ale myslím, že na to, že není kouzelný je dobrý. Může létat, kousat a hlavně, stát se jím nevyžaduje žádnou extra námahu." stál si na svém Harry a tvářil se přitom šťastně. Zavolal dolů na Rona, který stále poskakoval a byl o několik schodů napřed.

"Hej, Rone!" křikl na něj a Ron se otočil.

"Co se děje?" zeptal se a začal se k nim vracet.

"Ještě jsi nám neřekl jaké zvíře, sis vybral." řekl Harry s podtónem otázky.

"Já? Já jsem si vybral chameleóna." odpověděl Ron.

"Cože, chameleóna?" zeptala se Hermiona s nedůvěrou. "Proč zrovna to?"

"No, prostě se mi zdálo, že…mi říká…že bych měl…" koktal Ron.

"Vážně?" podivil se Harry. "Mě také. Uviděl jsem gryfa a bylo to jako…jako by mi říkal, abych si ho vybral. Bylo to jako hlas…vzadu v mé mysli."

"Mě také," přidala se vzrušeně Hermiona. "Dokazuje to myslím, že si zvíře vybírá zvěromága a ne opačně."

"Zajímalo by mě, jaké zvíře oslovilo Malfoye." zamyslel se nahlas Harry. Oba na něj pohlédli.

"No to se ostatně dovíme, až si z něj něco přinese." mínila Hermiona.

"No jistě! To mi připomíná, kde seženu chlup nebo něco z gryfa?" zeptal se Harry a Ron s Hermionou přikývli.

"Všichni budeme potřebovat pomoc při získávání části svého zvířete." podotkla Hermiona. "Ale kdo nám pomůže?"

"Já vím!" vykřikl Ron. "Hagrid! Ten bude určitě vědět, kde se schovávají stovky gryfů!" Harry a Hermiona souhlasně přikývli.

"Tak za ním pojďme hned." navrhl Harry. Zamířili tedy ven z hradu a rovnou k Hagridově hájence. Prošli přitom kolem učebny obrany proti černé magii a zahlédli Malfoye, jak něco zaujatě vypráví profesoru Fletcherovi. Oba byli zabráni do rozhovoru a Harry nad tím jen pokrčil rameny. Lektvary byl Malfoyův nejoblíbenější předmět i když tu nebyl profesor Snape, aby mu dával automaticky dobré známky. Pravděpodobně se snažil získat profesorovu náklonnost nebo něco takového. Brzy došli k Hagridovu srubu a zabouchali na dveře. Hagridův pes Tesák, se hlasitě rozštěkal, ale neslyšeli nikoho, jak jim jde otevřít. Harry tedy pomalu otevřel dveře a nakoukl dovnitř. Nikdo tam však nebyl. Hned nato Harry ucítil, jak ho někdo tahá za triko.

"Hej, Harry! Podívej!" šeptla mu Hermiona do ucha. Harry se otočil a spatřil jednorožce. Bylo to nejkrásnější zvíře, jaké kdy viděl. Byl čistě bílý a stříbrná hříva mu splývala od vrcholku hlavy, po zádech a byla zakončena perfektně bílým ocasem. Na vršku hlavy měl posazený jediný jasný roh, který se zdál být vyroben z křišťálu. Šťastně se podíval na všechny tři, jakoby je žádal, aby přišli blíž.

"Pojďte se podívat, jestli se nám podaří získat jeho chlup." pobídl je Ron.

"Proč?" zeptala se Hermiona a vypadala rozrušeně.

"Protože ho potřebuješ, aby ses do něj mohla proměnit." připomenul ji Ron.

"Oh, jistě. Promiň, Rone."

"No tak, pojďte blíž!" vyzval je Harry. Pomalu se blížili a pokoušeli se být potichu, zároveň se však snažili nevyplašit ho. Opravdu si nepřáli, aby jim utekl. Po chvíli, která se jim ovšem zdála jako celá věčnost, dorazili konečně k jednorožci. Vzhledem k tomu, že jsou více přátelští k dívkám, než ke chlapcům, natáhla Hermiona roztřeseně ruku a pohladila ho po hřívě. Jednorožec vydal zvuk, který vůbec nezněl jako zařehtání koně, nýbrž jako velrybí píseň. Byla dlouhá a krásná.

"To je ale hodný jednorožec," řekla konejšivě Hermiona, zatímco ho hladila. "Podej mi hůlku, Harry." Harry jí šáhl do kapsy, odkud vytáhl hůlku, kterou ji podal. Hermiona ji vzala a pomalu položila na jeho hřívu tam, kde ho hladila.

"Shearus" šeptla, načež se na konci její hůlky objevily malé nůžky, kterými mu chtěla ustřihnout pár vlasů. Jenže v tu chvíli se na obloze objevilo slunce, jehož paprsky se odrazily od nůžek přímo do oka jednorožce. Ten vydal zvuk, který nebyl ani zdaleka tak líbezný, jako předtím jeho píseň a odběhl do lesa.

"Ach ne! Promiň! Vrať se!" křičela za ním Hermiona, ale nebylo to nic platné. "Rychle, Harry! Za ním!" zavelela Hermiona a vběhla do lesa. Harry s Ronem se pustili za ní.

"Vrať se, jednorožče! Vrať se!" hulákala Hermiona a běžela hlouběji do lesa. Utíkala stále rychleji a rychleji, a přestože se jí chlapci snažili držet, brzy se od nich hodně vzdálila.

"No tak,…počkej…Hermiono!" supěl Ron. Běželi už několik minut a dostávali se přitom do stále nebezpečnějších částí lesa, přičemž se kolem nich rozprostírala stále větší tma.

"Můžeme…se na…chvíli…zastavit?" navrhl Ron a přestal s pronásledováním. Harry se tedy zastavil také, přestože nebyl tolik udýchaný jako Ron, vzhledem k tomu, že byl na běh zvyklý. Potom náhle uslyšeli Hermionin výkřik, přicházející jakoby z dálky.

"Hermiono!" zaječeli Harry s Ronem a rozběhli se směrem, odkud se ozvalo její volání.

"Co se jí proboha mohlo stát?" děsil se Ron. Harry právě přemýšlel o tom samém: Zaútočil na ní ten jednorožec? Útočí vůbec jednorožci na lidi?

"Au!" ozvalo se za Harryho zády. Otočil se, aby zjistil, co ten výkřik způsobilo, a uviděl Rona držícího se za hlavu před velkým stromem. Potom se zastavil a začal se smát.

"No tak, pojď, Rone. Přece nejsi tak hloupý! Jak jsi mohl narazit do stromu, který byl přímo proti tobě?" Ron poodstoupil a mnul si hlavu.

"Ještě před vteřinou tam nebyl!" ohradil se nahlas.

"Jak to myslíš? Samozřejmě, že byl. Jak by-" Harry se náhle zarazil, podíval se na strom a zjistil, že to vůbec není strom.

Byla to noha.

Oba zakřičeli ve stejnou chvíli, ale Harry se místo na nohu podíval na jejího majitele. Pomalu jel očima nahoru až k obrovskému obličeji, ve kterém se zračila zvědavost. Potom si Harry náhle uvědomil, do čeho to Ron vlastně narazil: byl to obr přinejmenším třicet stop vysoký oblečen v hadrech, které by se hodily tak pro žebráka. Byly extrémně špinavé, a jak si Harry po chvíli všiml, smrděly opravdu úděsně.

Pak mu pohled padl na nataženou ruku. Prohlížel si ji od ramene až po sevřenou pěst…po zavřenou pěst, ve které vězela Hermiona.

"Hermiono!" zakřičel Harry. Ron přestal zírat na nohu a pohlédl vzhůru.

"Hermiono!" zaječel také.

"Pomozte mi!" volala na ně. Znělo to však velmi vzdáleně, protože byla asi dvacet stop nad zemí. Harry přiběhl k obrově noze a vytáhl hůlku.

"Excallibrus!" zahulákal a z konce jeho hůlky vystřelil dlouhý meč. Byl hodně dlouhý a neobyčejně zářivý. Harry se napřáhl a potom vrazil meč vší silou do obrovy nohy.

"Áááááá!" zaječel obr a upustil Hermionu, která křičela po celou dobu, co padala.

"Chyť ji, Rone!" zahulákal Harry, zatímco se meč čím dál víc bořil do obrovy nohy, takže vydával stále hlasitější řev. Když Harry uslyšel tlumené ‚žuch', otočil se a viděl, že Ron Hermionu opravdu chytil do náruče. Ta z nich však rychle vyskočila a vypadla velice rozpačitě.

"Rychle pryč, Harry!" křikla na něj. "Ona teď půjde po tobě!"

"Ona?" zeptali se Harry s Ronem společně. Vzhlédli a zjistili, že je to opravdu ‚ona'. Měla dlouhé hnědé vlasy a právě teď se k nim předkláněla.

"Pryč!" zavelel Harry, vytáhl meč z nohy obryně a rozběhl se pryč, i když ani nevěděl kam. Za chvíli za sebou uslyšeli dusající kroky, které je rychle doháněly. Netrvalo dlouho a Harry měl pocit, že ho někdo mačká.

Obrovská ruka se kolem něj ovinula a každou vteřinou ho tiskla více a více. Snažil se vyprostit, ale to nebylo nic platné, a tak pomyslel na hůlku, která otálela v kapse mimo jeho dosah. Harry se tedy rozhlédl a spatřil Rona a Hermionu, kteří se také snažili vyprostit, v druhé ruce obryně.

Potom se podíval dolů a uvědomil si, že i kdyby se mu podařilo vyprostit se, nebude mu to moc platné, jelikož byl stále asi dvacet pět stop nad zemí.

"CO DĚLÁŠ?!" zařval obr tak hlasitě, až si Harry říkal, že mu brzo explodují uši.

"PTALA SEM SE VÁS, CO DĚLÁTE!" zopakovala obryně. Harry si říkal, že se mu určitě roztaví i mozek, když tu najednou uslyšel jiný hlas.

"Dost! Ne mami, přestaň!"

"NE! TEŤ NE AGRIDE!" zařval obr. Řekla snad Hagride? pomyslel si Harry.

"Dej je dolů, mami! Jsou to moji přátelé!" řekl ten hlas znovu. Teď, když ho Harry poslouchal pozorněji, se mu zdál známý, ačkoliv si nebyl jist, protože řinčení v jeho uších bylo nesnesitelné.

"ALE-"

"Žádné ale, mami!"

"TAK DOBRÁ." V tu chvíli pocítil Harry, že velice rychle směřuje dolů. Bylo to jako by jel na horské dráze, akorát rychleji. Pomyslel si, že asi bude křičet, ale jeho chodidla se dotkla země dříve, než k tomu dostal příležitost. Chvíli se motal, ale když se vzpamatoval, rozhlédl se po Ronovi a Hermioně, kteří vypadali stejně omámeně, jako on.

"PROČ SI MI ŘEK, ABYCH JE DALA DOLU?" zahulákala znovu obryně, jenže tentokrát to znělo slaběji.

"Jsou to studenti na zdejší škole, mami. A navíc to jsou moji přátelé!" odpověděl ten známý hlas znovu a Harry se ohlédl, aby zjistil, kdo to mluvil a k jeho velkému překvapení to byl opravdu Hagrid.

"Hagride!" křikl na něj. "Ty znáš toho…toho…obra?!" Hagrid se usmál.

"No jasně, že jo, Harry." odvětil. "Je to moje maminka!" Harrymu poklesla brada. Podíval se na své kamarády a zjistil, že mají ve tváři úplně stejný výraz.

"Ty chceš říct, že…že…" zakoktal se Ron.

"Jo, že Frídwulfa je moje mamka." dořekl za něj Hagrid, když šel k obrově noze. Jakmile však uviděl hlubokou ránu, zalapal po dechu.

"Mami! Kdo ti to udělal?" zeptal se. Frídwulfa ukázala svou ohromnou rukou na Harryho a pronikavě na něj pohlédla.

"On! On to byl!" Nyní vypadal Hagrid ještě více šokovaný, než když uviděl tu ránu.

"Ale mami, tohle je Harry Potter! Ten by přece nikdy něco takového neudělal!"

"TO VÍŠ, ŽE UDĚLAL! ZEPTEJ SE HO!" zaječela, načež se Hagrid otočil.

"Harry, tys…tys…"

"Ano," špitl Harry a cítil se mizerně.

"Ale proč?" zeptal se nešťastně Hagrid.

"Držela Heromionu a já jsem nevěděl, co s ní chce udělat!" odpověděl a ukazoval přitom na Frídwulfu.

"Mami! Zvedla si ji?" vyzvídal Hagrid a ukázal přitom na Hermionu.

"No…hmm…" vydala ze sebe a vůbec to neznělo tak hrůzostrašně nebo hlasitě, jako předtím.

"Kolikrát sem ti to říkal, mami?! Lidem se NELÍBÍ, když je někdo zvedá a tím méně, když je zvedá obr!"

"No…já…"

"Chci, aby ses omluvila vš-" začal Hagrid, ale Harry ho přerušil.

"To je v pořádku, Hagride." zasáhl spěšně. "To já se omlouvám…uh…Frídwulfo. Prostě jsem se bál o Hermionu." Místo, aby na něj zírala, usmála se.

"To nic, Harry." řekla umírněně. "Tolik mě to nezranilo a navíc jsem udělala chybu, že jsem zvedla tvoji kamarádku." Sehnula se tak nízko, jak jen to šlo, aby si ho mohla lépe prohlédnout, ale i když byla nejníže, jak mohla, koukala na něj z velké výšky.

"Tak jo, sem šťastnej, že se to vyřešilo." usmál se Hagrid.

"Ehm, Hagride," zeptal se Ron nesměle. "Co tu vlastně dělá?"

"No já vlastně ani nejsem ta pravá vosoba, která by vo tom mohla mluvit," vzdoroval Hagrid.

"Ale no tak, Hagride! Už mě viděli." přidala se Frídwulfa.

"Tak jo, myslim, že máš pravdu mami." souhlasil nakonec Hagrid. Pak se podíval postupně na Harryho, Rona a Hermionu, jakoby se chtěl ujistit, že jsou v pořádku a začal. "Přes léto jsem hledal všechny obry a snažil se je dostat sem, na naši stranu dřív, než to udělá Vy-víte-kdo."

"Takže je jich tu víc?" vyhrkla Hermiona, která byla stále mírně otřesená z jejího prvního setkání s obrem, a rozhlížela se kolem.

"Tady? Jo, v tomhle lese je jich ještě vo dva víc." odpověděl Hagrid.

"Vo tři, Hagride!" opravila ho Frídwulfa. "Olympa včera přivedla dalšího."

"Olympa?" zeptal se Harry. "Myslíte…Madame Maxime?"

"Jo," odvětil Hagrid a neznělo to ani trochu rozpačitě. "To on našla moji maminku a teď, zatímco já tu učím, hledá další."

"Ale…nemá také na starosti školu?" pokračoval Harry.

"Ano i ne. Porád je sice voficijální ředitelkou, ale teď za ní na chvíli někdo zaskakuje. Řikali sme si, že na to bude nejlepší."

"Ale proč je schováváte v Zapovězeném lese?" nedal se Harry. "Určitě existuje nějaké lepší místo, kde je schovat!"

"Ne tak úplně, Harry." odporoval Hagrid. "Obři mají rádi místa jako je tohle a navíc to není daleko od Bradavic, takže je to v pořádku."

"Myslíš, že se vám podaří, aby se k nám přidali všichni obři, Hagride?" zeptala se Hermiona a teď ji odpověděla sama Frídwulfa.

"Pochybuju o tom, Hermiono." řekla.

"Chceš říct, že spojí síly s Vy-víte-kým?" přidal se Ron tiše, jakoby se bál vyslovit i ‚Vy-víte-kdo'.

"Ne, Rone. Většina obrů zůstane rači tam, kde sou. To znamená v jejich horskejch vobydlích nebo tam, kde žijou. Někerý se přidaj k nám, ale většina ne, dokonce ani k Vy-víte-komu." Harry se otřásl při pouhém pomyšlení na to, jak by vypadala Voldemortova armáda, kdyby měl na své straně stovky obrů.

"Tak proč je schováváte tady? Proč nezaútočí na Vy-víte-koho hned?" nechápal Ron. "Nebo čekáte na nějaké zvláštní znamení?" Hagrid se zamračil.

"Jejda, podívejte kolik je hodin!" pokoušel se změnit téma. "Měli byste se radši vrátit do školy, nebo přídete pozdě na hodinu. Uvidíme se pak, mami!" Hagrid se otočil a táhl s sebou Harryho a Rona.

"Ještě se uvidíme, Harry!" křikla za nimi Frídwulfa a postavila se, aby jim mohla zamávat na rozloučenou.

"Takže to je to, co měli dělat učitelé na konci minulého roku, Hagride? Měli naverbovat obry? Nebo měli udělat něco jiného? Vsadím se, že Snape musel-"

"NE!" zařval tak hlasitě, až si všichni připadali, že odletí zpátky. "Nikdy ste se vo tom neměli dozvědět! Nesmíte vo tom mluvit s žádnejma studentama, rozumíte?!" Všichni tři přikývli, jako že souhlasí. Byli příliš vyděšení na to, aby jen pomysleli na odpor.

"Dobře," řekl Hagrid mnohem mírněji. "Brumbál by mě svlíknul z kůže, kdyby se dověděl, že ste ji viděli!" Když vycházeli z lesa, vzpomněl si Harry na důvod, který je tam vůbec zavedl.

"Hagride," začal. "Nevíš náhodou, kde bychom mohli najít gryfa, jednorožce a chameleóna?" Hagrid se prudce otočil a zazíral na Harryho.

"Uh…proboha proč, Harry?" zeptal se podezřívavě.

"To pro…hmm…no…profesorku McGonagallovou." řekl a snažil se vymyslet nějaký dobrý příběh.

"Na co by to mohla potřebovat?" nechápal Hagrid.

"Aby…hmm…aby mohla studenty přesněji ohodnotit. Jedna její třída musí do těchto zvířat přeměnit nějaké věci a ona prostě jen chtěla něco, s čím by mohla jejich přeměnu porovnat. Něco jiného než obrázky v učebnicích." vymýšlel si Harry a Ron s Hermionou na něj zírali ohromeni tím, že dokázal vymyslet tak úžasný příběh.

"Aha!" řekl Hagrid veseleji. "V tom případě, jistě. Velice jednoduše můžu sehnat jednorožce a chameleóna,…ale gryfa…to bude trošku těžší…uvidim, co budu moct udělat. Řekněte jí to, jasný Harry?"

"Jasně, Hagride!" odpověděl Harry, zamával mu a společně s Ronem a Hermionou odběhli zpátky do hradu. Když konečně došli ke hlavní bráně, Ron se usmál.

"To byl skvělý příběh, Harry! Už jsem se bál, abys mu neřekl, že chceme být zvěromágy!" řekl. "Hej, Harry! Myslíš, že bychom mohli k vystrašení celé školy použít místo Aragoga nějakého obra?"

"To rozhodně ne, Rone. Jsou na naší straně, neměli bychom je tedy použít v náš prospěch." mínila Hermiona.

"Jo, řekl bych, že máš pravdu. Já jen…no, uvítal bych každou příležitost, kdybych nemusel použít pavouky," řekl, zatímco se Harry s Hermionou smáli.


	14. Kapitola 14 – Souboje a přeměna

**Kapitola 14 – Souboje a přeměna**

Několik dalších týdnů se pro Harryho vyvíjelo velmi slibně. V žádném z předmětů totiž nedělali nic nového, takže mohl každou volnou chvilku věnovat vlastní přeměně bez pomoci hůlky. Při svém dalším setkání s profesorkou McGonagallovou uměl za necelou sekundu nechat své prsty natáhnout do větší délky než chodidla a zase zpět. Oba jeho kamarádi to zvládali skoro stejně dobře až na to, že Hermiona s tím měla trochu problémy. Jelikož věnovala každou volnou minutu na studování pro NKÚ, měla jen velmi málo času na procvičování.

Když se konečně přiblížila hodina jejich cvičení, došli všichni tři k učebně přeměňování s velkou vírou ve své schopnosti. Když vstoupili dovnitř, uviděli, že celou místnost vyplňuje kouř a trochu se lekli. Harry zpanikařil. Co se stalo profesorce McGonagallové? Je v pořádku?

"Paní profesorko!" zakřičel tak hlasitě, jak jen mohl a doufal, že mu může odpovědět. Zapálil snad někdo učebnu?

"Tady, Pottere! Tady!" přicházel profesorčin hlas z opačného konce místnosti. Nevypadalo to však jakoby měla nějaké problémy, po pravdě řečeno to znělo spíše rozrušeně. Harry tedy zamířil směrem, odkud ji slyšel a celou cestu kašlal a sípal. Kouř byl tak hustý, že uvažoval jak to, že nemá profesorka McGonagallová problémy.

Jakmile ji však spatřil, uvědomil si, čím je to způsobeno-byla v obrovské bublině, kde nebylo po kouři ani stopy, kromě tenkého proužku, kterým stoupal k malému otvoru a tudy unikal ven z bubliny. Profesorka se při míchání mnohobarevného lektvaru usmívala.

"Už brzy by měl být hotov, pane Malfoy." řekla potěšena. Harry pohlédl na druhou stranu a spatřil Draca Malfoye se širokým úšklebkem na tváři.

"Proč si už vyrábí lektvar?" zeptal se Ron rozhořčeně.

"Lektvar pana Malfoye potřebuje trochu více…přípravy, než pro normálního zvěromága." odpověděla profesorka.

"Jak je to možné?" zeptala se Hermiona dotčeně. Nebyla zvyklá na to, že ostatní dělají těžší věci než ona.

"To proto," prohlásila profesorka McGonagallová, "že je mi potěšením vám oznámit, že pan Malfoy bude prvním bradavickým polymágem."

"Chcete říct,…že Malfoy…?!" koktal Ron a ukazoval přitom prstem na Malfoye.

"Ano, přesně to chci říct, pane Weasley." odsekla profesorka. "A vy tři můžete také začít s přípravou lektvarů, támhle jsou pro vás připravené kotlíky." Lenivě přitom mávla rukou a naznačila jim tak, kde ty kotlíky jsou.

"Ale jak víte, že on je polymág a my ne?" zeptala se Hermiona na pokraji pláče.

"Ve skutečnosti," odvětila profesorka, "jsem nedávno objevila úplně nové kouzlo, které mi to pomůže odhalit. To kouzlo umožňuje jednomu zvěromágovi spatřit druhého, takže když se pan Malfoy proměnil, já použila toto kouzlo a neviděla jsem ho, bylo mi jasné, že jsou dvě vysvětlení: buď to není opravdový zvěromág, když se přemění před mýma očima anebo je to polymág a na ty se kouzlo nepoužívá." Malfoy se pochmurně usmál. Ten se tedy vyžívá v tom, že je lepší než my, pomyslel si Harry.

"Takže prostě musíš být lepší než my, co Malfoy?" procedil Ron skrze zuby a probodával přitom Malfoye pohledem. Profesorka McGonagallová vypadala konsternovaně.

"Co tím myslíte, pane Weasley?!" osopila se na něj. "Být polymágem je velmi vzácný dar! Po pravdě řečeno znám jen tři čaroděje v celé historii, nepočítaje pana Malfoye, kteří jimi byli. Rozhodně to není nic, co by si sám vybral."

"Jasně, Weasley," řekl Malfoy jízlivě. "Samozřejmě, že jsem si to nevybral!" Co tím chtěl říct? pomyslel si Harry. Jak by si to mohl vybrat?

"Věřím, že si už většina z vás připravuje svoje lektvary." ozvalo se jim za zády. Harry se otočil a uviděl profesora Fletchera, který stál u prázdných kotlíků a tvářil se netrpělivě.

"Oh, promiňte, pane profesore." omlouvali se všichni tři, zatímco se vzdalovali od profesorky McGonagallové směrem ke svým kotlíkům, přičemž se snažili ignorovat Malfoyovo chichotání.

"To je v pořádku." usmál se profesor Fletcher. "Hagrid mi dnes ráno přinesl tři zvířata a já potřebuji, aby si každý z vás vzal z toho svého kousek. Harry a Hermiono, vy mu vyrvete pár chlupů. S tebou to bude trochu obtížnější, Rone. Ty budeš muset získat chameleónův ocas."

"Jeho ocas?" zeptal se Ron zmateně.

"Ano, ale neboj se, zase mu doroste." uklidňoval ho profesor. "Támhle jsou vaše zvířata." a ukázal na tři klece, které byly mimo bublinu. V každé z nich bylo jedno zvíře.

Harry, Ron a Hermiona vyšli z bubliny a zamířili ke klecím, přičemž si povšimli, že se kouř znatelně pročistil od té doby, co přestal Malfoyův kotlík pěnit. Každý z nich se postavil před příslušnou klec.

Harryho klec byla asi tři stopy vysoká a pět dlouhá. Když se podíval dovnitř, uviděl krásnou bytost, která vypadala jako lev, jen že nebyla hnědo-oranžová, nýbrž světle zlatá s mohutnou hustou hřívou. Také si Harry všiml jeho křídel, která byla zářivě bílá, a když na ně zasvítilo oknem slunce, musel se Harry otočit, aby unikl intenzivní záři. Při gryfově zívnutí byly vidět krásné zuby, které vypadaly jako z krystalu. Měl jich stovky a všechny byly čisté a jiskřivé. Pak, když skončil se zíváním, se gryf upřeně zahleděl na Harryho a ten mu jeho pohled opětoval.

Harry si připadal hypnotizovaný. Ať dělal cokoliv, připadalo mu, že nemůže uniknout gryfovu pohledu. Hleděl mu hlouběji a hlouběji do jeho očí, až si sám připadal jako gryf. Cítil, jakoby mu po celém těle rostla srst a najednou mu bylo tepleji. Zavřel oči a představoval si, jak létá. Nebylo to jako na koštěti, protože létal pomocí vlastní síly…

"Harry!" křikla na něho Hermiona. Harry otevřel oči a náhle si uvědomil, kde vlastně je. Ohlédl se a spatřil Hermionu, jak drží dlouhý stříbrný vlas jednorožce, který v její kleci právě spal. Nahoře byla menší klec, po které pobíhala malá zelená skvrna. Harry se podíval vedle té klece a uviděl Rona, který držel v ruce něco malého a zeleného tak daleko od sebe, jak jen to šlo, jakoby to mělo vybuchnout. Potom si vzpomněl, že je to chameleónův ocas.

"Už máš jeho chlup, Harry?" zeptala se Hermiona a Harry se na ni zmateně podíval. "Jsi v pořádku? Vypadáš, jako kdybys spal."

"Ne, jsem v pohodě," opáčil Harry a strčil ruku do klece a snažil se přitom potlačit gryfův pohled. Pořád zíral na Harryho bez jediného pohybu či mrknutí. Co se s ním děje? zajímal se Harry. Nervózně přiblížil ruku až k jeho hřívě a prudce mu vytrhl jeden chlup. Gryf se ani nepohnul.

Harry se napřímil a pomalu odcouval ke svému kotlíku, který byl teď plný nějaké husté černé kapaliny, kterou tam profesor Fletcher zřejmě nalil. To samé viděl v Ronově a Hermionině kotlíku.

"Tak dobře, teď vhoďte kousek svého zvířete do lektvaru a počkejte, dokud nezmění barvu." Harry ponořil gryfův chlup do lektvaru a v místě, kde se vlas dotkl hladiny, to začalo bublat. Po několika vteřinách se změnila jeho barva na tmavě žlutou. Harry si všiml, že Hermionin lektvar je světle červený, skoro růžový a Ronův zase tmavě zelený. Profesor Fletcher podal každému malou krabičku.

"Nyní do toho přidejte tohle. Obsahuje to všechny zbylé ingredience, potřebné pro dokončení lektvaru." poučil je profesor. Harry ji tedy vhodil do kotlíku, načež se z něj vyvalil hustý bílý kouř.

"Jej, to je ale vzrušující, že!?" vypískl znenadání profesor. Ron pokrčil rameny.

"Jo, myslím, že jo. Vlastně se už nemůžu dočkat až-"

"To ne!" přerušil ho hlasitě profesor Fletcher. "Myslím to, že pan Malfoy je naším prvním polymágem!" Ron, Harry a Hermiona si povzdechli.

"Má duševní sílu a talent pro přeměňování, jako žádný jiný student, kterého jsem kdy znal," pokračoval profesor.

Harry se právě chystal říct něco ošklivého na Malfoyovu adresu, ale právě v tu chvíli ho překvapilo, že jeho lektvar přestal kouřit a bublat a zbělel. Profesor Fletcher si toho všiml také.

"Vaše lektvary jsou hotové, takže byste je měli vypít, co nejdříve." řekl a podal každému malou skleničku a Harry ji okamžitě ponořil do kotlíku. Lektvar byl překvapivě teplý, a jak se dostával se skleničkou blíže ke dnu, stával se až neúnosně horkým; dosahoval skoro bodu varu. Harry přiložil sklenku rychle k ústům a vypil ji. Chutnalo to velice dobře, asi jako nápoj blaženosti. Tak jako tak se po chvíli stala úplně neočekávaná věc. Nevypadalo to totiž, jakoby procházel lektvar Harryho krkem dolů do žaludku, nýbrž se zdálo, jako kdyby…stoupal vzhůru. Rozléval se jeho dutinami, až do mozku. Celou cestu vřel a dostával se mu do mysli.

Ani zdaleka to nebylo tak příjemné, jako na začátku. Po pravdě řečeno to bylo velmi bolestivé. Harry upustil svou sklenici a ta se rozbila na milión kousků a stejně tak se mu zdálo, že skončí jeho hlava. Pohlédl vedle sebe a zjistil, že Ron s Hermionou zažívají stejné pocity, akorát že se svíjeli na zemi a rukama si tiskli své ječící obličeje.

Harry se rozhodl, že by měl udělat něco, co by mu pomohlo zastavit bolest. Zaměřil svou mysl na nějakou veselou vzpomínku a snažil se to udělat přesně tak, jako při hodině paní Figgové. Je to prostě jen větší Míček bolesti, říkal si v duchu a snažil se přitom uklidnit. Vyhledával ve své mysli nejveselejší vzpomínku, kterou si dokázal vybavit…ta doba, kterou strávil s Cho.

V tu chvíli bolest ustala. Spustil ruce podél boků a zamířil k Ronovi a k Hermioně, kteří se stále víjeli na podlaze, a pomohl jim vstát. Přestali sice křičet, ale stále si mnuli hlavu.

"Nebojte se, bolest po několika okamžicích odezní." řekla profesorka McGonagallová, která právě přišla od Malfoyova kotlíku. Sotva to dořekla, přestali si oba tisknout hlavu.

"Jak to, že ti ta bolest ta bolest tak rychle přestala, Harry?" zeptal se Ron.

"Prostě jsem použil techniku, kterou jsme se naučili při obraně proti černé magii." odpověděl Harry.

"Na to jsem si měla vzpomenout!" vykřikla Hermiona. "Co zapříčinilo tu bolest, paní profesorko?"

"Bylo to způsobeno přechodem zvířecí DNA do vaší. Obsahujete ji teď dvakrát tolik než předtím." odpověděla profesorka McGonagallová. "A teď, když jste vypili své lektvary, můžeme přistoupit k další části tréninku: opravdové přeměně ve zvířata."

"Nashledanou paní profesorko." řekl Malfoy, který právě opouštěl místnost s malou sklenkou mnohobarevného lektvaru.

"Proč odchází?" zeptal se Ron. "Nemusí s námi trénovat?"

"Ani ne, pane Weasley." odvětila profesorka McGonagallová. "Pan Malfoy bude pokračovat v tréninku soukromě. Bude totiž potřebovat…hmm…mimořádnou pozornost."

"Ale proč odchází zrovna teď?" přidala se Hermiona.

"Lektvar bude panu Malfoyovi působit mnohem větší potíže, než ty vaše. Bude přebírat DNA několika zvířat najednou, takže bude muset přes noc zůstat s madame Pomfreyovou. Nyní míří na ošetřovnu." V tu chvíli zaplavil Harryho skličující pocit. Přestože byli s Malfoyem úhlavní nepřátelé, nepřál mu, aby musel projít takovou bolestí. Nikomu to nepřál. Už jeden zvířecí lektvar byl dost příšerný, ale tolik zvířat dohromady to bude horší než kletba Cruciatus.

"A nyní zpátky k vašemu výcviku. Na konci dnešní hodiny budete všichni schopni přeměnit svou hlavu na hlavu vašeho zvířete. Pro začátek zavřete oči."

Harry je tedy zavřel a v tu chvíli se kolem rozprostřela tma.

"Představte si hlavu svého zvířete. Nevynechejte jediný detailní záhyb nebo chlup v jakékoliv velikosti." řekla profesorka konejšivě. Harry si vybavil gryfovu hlavu s jeho zlatou hřívou, krystalovými zuby a hlubokýma očima. Zkusil si ji představit společně se svým tělem a musel se přemáhat, aby se nerozesmál.

"Otevřete oči." zavelel hlas profesorky McGonagallové. Harry otevřel oči a uviděl před sebou vznášející se zrcadlo. Hned nato si uvědomil, co vlastně vidí a uskočil.

Harry v zrcadle uviděl svou vlastní tvář, akorát že byla více…chlupatá. Celá jeho hlava byla porostlá zlatou srstí a okolo krku mu rostla hříva. Otevřel ústa a uviděl malé ostré a zářivé zuby.

Harry se ohlédl na Rona a rozesmál se, protože místo známé tváře uviděl obličej se světle zelenou kůží a dvěma velkýma vypoulenýma očima, které byly velké přinejmenším jako baseballový míček. Z Hermioniny hlavy, která byla mírně protažená, zase vyrůstal zářivě bílý roh, dlouhý přibližně pět palců. Zatímco se však navzájem prohlíželi, vrátila se jim jejich normální podoba a všichni vypadali dost zklamaně.

"Proč jsme se tak rychle vrátili do naší původní podoby, paní profesorko?" zeptala se Hermiona, když ucítila, že na hlavě nemá ani stopy po rohu.

"Nesoustředili jste se na podobu svého zvířete," řekla profesorka McGonagallová přísně. "Všichni jste se dívali na sebe navzájem a nesoustředili jste se na svou vlastní přeměnu."

"Jak je možné, že jsme se nepřeměnili do svého zvířete přesně, paní profesorko?" zeptal se Ron. "Představil jsem si každý detail chameleónova obličeje a jediné, co jsem změnil, byly oči."

"A zelená kůže!" pošeptal mu Harry a oba se tiše rozesmáli.

"Pro dokonalou přeměnu, pane Weasley, musíte ve své mysli zveličit rysy svého zvířete. Jestliže je jeho roh dlouhý osm palců, představte si ho jako šestnácti palcový. Jestliže je jeho kůže světle zelená, představte si ji tmavě zelenou. Čím více zveličíte rysy, tím věrněji pak budou vypadat."

"A od Siriuse to vypadalo tak jednoduše." zašeptal Ron Harrymu. Profesorka McGonagallová ho slyšela.

"Opravdu to od něj mohlo vypadat jednoduše, tak jako od každého zvěromága. Jenže on na tom pracoval celé tři roky, než to zvládl perfektně a vy všichni se to učíte sotva týden. A nyní pokračujte v představování svých zvířat a jejich tváří. Až se přeměníte, plně se soustřeďte na to, abyste tak zůstali a nenechejte se rušit."

Harry, Ron a Hermiona pracovali na svých přeměnách až dlouho do večera. Profesorka McGonagallová jim dala několik užitečných rad a na konci hodiny uměli všichni tři přeměnit svou hlavu na zvířecí a zůstat tak přibližně deset sekund. Bylo to opravdu velice obtížné nerozesmát se, zvláště když se Ronova hlava scvrkla do velikosti chameleóna, čímž se stala pro jeho tělo neúměrně malá.

Když konečně odešli z hodiny a procházeli chodbami, přičemž si vzrušeně povídali o jejich přeměnách, dolehl k nim náhle z dálky hlasitý křik.

"Co to bylo?" zaskučela Hermiona.

"Já nevím," odvětil Harry, který stál jako přikovaný a rozhlížel se kolem. Zaječení se ozvalo znovu.

"Přichází to támhle odtud!" zahulákal Ron a ukazoval přitom směrem k Velké síni. Když do ní vešli, ozval se křik znovu. Všichni se podívali na dveře, vedoucí ven z Velké síně k ředitelově kanceláři. Proběhli těmi dveřmi, a jakmile tak učinili, ozval se řev znovu.

"Jde to z ošetřovny!" řekl Harry a okamžitě si uvědomil co se děje. "To je Malfoy. Musel už vypít svůj lektvar." Všichni nasadili výraz nucené zarmoucenosti a křik se znovu ozval.

"Půjdeme se na něj podívat?" navrhla Hermiona.

"Ne, myslím, že to je ta poslední věc, kterou si přeje: být utěšován nepřáteli ve chvíli, kdy je slabý." nesouhlasil Harry. "Pojďme pryč a nechme ho být." Otočili se tedy a zamířili do nebelvírské společenské místnosti. Zatímco se vzdalovali, neslyšeli žádné další ječení, takže buď Malfoye už bolest přešla, nebo madame Pomfreyová zvukově utěsnila místnost pomocí kouzla.

Harry a Ron popřáli Hermioně dobrou noc a vyšli po schodech do své ložnice. Když tam došli, Dean, Seamus i Neville už spali. Ron vytáhl zpod polštáře kalendář.

"Co to je?" zeptal se Harry a oblékl si pyžamo.

"Co, tohle?" řekl Ron. "To je kalendář. Odškrtávám si dny do Slavnosti Všech svatých."

"Proč to děláš?" nechápal Harry. Ron na něj překvapeně pohlédl.

"Copak si to nepamatuješ? To je přeci den, kdy jdeme zachránit Siriuse a Lupina z Azkabanu!" připomněl mu Ron a vytáhl červený brk, aby odškrtl další den.

"No jasně," řekl Harry, který na to ze samého rozrušení, že bude zvěromágem zapomněl. Měli pořád ještě plno práce s přípravou. "Za jak dlouho to bude?"

"Za dva týdny." odpověděl Ron a v hlase mu zazněl náznak strachu. Evidentně nebyl o nic více dychtivý to podniknout než Harry.

Druhého dne při snídani vrhal Malfoy na Harryho, Rona a Hermionu letmé pohledy a smál se přitom. Zanedlouho ho napodobil celý zmijozelský stůl.

"Přál bych si, abychom mohli Malfoyovi nějak ukázat jak je špatný a jak dobří jsme my. Jako nějaký souboj proti němu, nebo něco takového." řekl Ron a nechával přitom Původním kouzlem lenivě mizet naklonované míče při hodině formulí. Harry dostal nápad.

"To je ono, Rone!" řekl vzrušeně. "Můžeme znovu založit soubojnický klub!" Ron s Hermionou se však zasmáli. Ve druhém ročníku tu takový klub byl, ale byl neúspěšný. Vše, co se tam naučili, bylo Odzbrojovací kouzlo.

"To nemůžeš myslet vážně, Harry." řekl Ron. "Teď by nás mělo zajímat zachraňování Siriuse a Lupina a famfrpál."

"No tak, Rone," nedal se Harry. "Do Slavnosti Všech svatých žádný zápas nehrajeme a můžeme naplánovat schůzku klubu, až zachráníme Siriuse a Lupina."

"Jestli je zachráníme." podotkla Hermiona pesimisticky. Harry s Ronem se na ni podívali.

"To nezní jako ty, Hermiono." zamračil se Ron.

"To je jenom tím, no prostě jsem četla o Azkabanu-"

"To je tedy ohromné překvapení," ušklíbl se Ron tak, že ho mohl slyšet jen Harry.

"-to, že je skoro nesplnitelné je zachránit je nic v porovnání s tím, že je nemožné dostat se dovnitř."

"Nedělej si starosti, Hermiono. Už…už jsem to vymyslel." zalhal Harry. Nevěděl, co ho přimělo to říct, ale nechtěl, aby ucouvla z jejich plánu.

"Tak dobrá, ale stejně bych to ráda věděla dřív, než vyrazíme." podotkla Hermiona o poznání šťastněji.

"V každém případě," řekl Ron, "zpátky k soubojnickému klubu."

"Myslel jsem, že se ti ten nápad nelíbil." nadhodil Harry.

"No, když je tu znovu Vy-víte-kdo, nebylo by špatné mít nějaké zkušenosti se souboji." řekl Ron. "A navíc by bylo příjemné vyřídit si účty s Malfoyem."

"Co ty na to, Hermiono? Jdeš do toho?" zeptal se Harry.

"No, myslím, že by to mohla být dobrá průprava pro NKÚ." souhlasila Hermiona, aniž by vzhlédla od svého Původního kouzla. "Takže jasně, jdu do toho."

"Nyní je jediný problém, který z učitelů na nás bude dohlížet." podotkl Ron.

"Třeba profesor Fletcher, nebo paní-err…profesorka Figgová," navrhl Harry.

"Mám lepší nápad!" přerušila je Hermiona. "Co třeba profesor Kratiknot? On byl přece v soubojích šampiónem, takže by nám mohl skvěle poradit!"

"Dobrý nápad." přitakali oba chlapci najednou. V tu chvíli zazvonil zvonek, který oznámil konec hodiny. Místo toho, aby odešli, zamířili Harry, Ron a Hermiona k profesoru Kratiknotovi.

"Promiňte, pane profesore," začal Harry. Profesor Kratiknot se otočil s úsměvem tak širokým, až se zdálo, že se jen stěží hodí k jeho malé hlavě.

"Ano, Harry? Co se děje?"

"Víte, my jsme chtěli znovu začít se soubojnickým klubem a zajímalo nás, jestli byste nám nechtěl pomoct." řekl Harry nadějně. Profesorův úsměv se, pokud to vůbec šlo, ještě zvětšil.

"Oh, vy tři…bude mi potěšením!" vypískl.

"Skutečně?" řekl Harry překvapeně. Ani ho nenapadlo, že by byl profesor Kratiknot tak dychtivý jít do toho. "Opravdu byste nám chtěl pomoci?"

"Samozřejmě, že ano, Harry!" odpověděl profesor. "Souboje, to je úžasná věc, kterou byste mohli umět. Jak víte, byl jsem za svých mladých let zdejším přeborníkem! Mohli bychom se sejít poprvé o Slavnosti Všech svatých, kdy-"

"Ne, to není dobrý den, pane profesore." odporovala Hermiona a profesor se na ni podivně podíval. "My…totiž…musíme zůstat s profesorkou McGonagallovou kvůli nějaké práci navíc."

"Aha, jistě. A co tedy týden po Slavnosti?" navrhl profesor Kratiknot.

"To by šlo," řekl Harry a snažil se, aby to znělo příjemně a také aby tím zamezil otázkám na jejich ‚práci navíc'.

"Budeme potřebovat kapitána." řekl profesor Kratiknot a díval se při tom na Harryho. "Co ty na to, Harry? Troufnul by sis?"

"Jasně, Harry. Koneckonců byl to tvůj nápad." řekla Hermiona. Ron byl z nějakého důvodu zticha.

"Ne," řekl Harry rozhodně. "Myslím, že bychom mohli udělat soutěž a vítěz by se stal kapitánem. Nechci, aby si lidé mysleli, že jsem kapitán jen proto, že jsem slavný." Ron se na Harryho vděčně usmál. I když to Ron nikdy neřekl nahlas, záviděl Harrymu a ten mu chtěl dát dobrou příležitost, aby se ukázal.

"Výborný nápad!" souhlasil profesor Kratiknot, zatímco se dovnitř nahrnula další třída. "A teď musím jít učit další třídu a domnívám se, že musíte taky už jít." Harry, Ron i Hermiona přikývli.

"Ano a děkujeme, pane profesore." řekl Harry, když odcházeli a snažili se přitom vyhnout prvákům, kteří zrovna vcházeli.

"Hej, Harry!" zaječel Joe, malý nebelvírský student. "Joo rozorz meh soxorz!"

"Jo…dobře," řekl Harry a utíkal od něj tak rychle, jak jen to bylo možné.


	15. Kapitola 15 – Plán

Kapitola 15 – Plán

Harry neměl nikdy úplně jasnou představu, jak se jemu, Ronovi a Hermioně podařilo projít následujícím týdnem. Každý den vstali, šli na vyučování, udělali si domácí úkoly, šli na hodinu zvěromágů (Malfoy se tam už neukázal), následoval trénink famfrpálu (Hermiona si mezitím listovala v knihách), mluvili s profesorem Kratiknotem o tom, jak by měl být soubojnický klub organizován a večer se bavili o tom, jak zachrání Siriuse a Lupina. Do postelí se dostali kolem druhé hodiny ráno.

Všechno se jim ale vyplatilo, protože už uměli všichni přeměnit svou hlavu ve zvířecí a zůstat v té podobě tak dlouho, jak chtěli. Ron se uměl docela rychle smrsknout do velikosti chameleóna a Harry si dokonce dokázal nechat narůst křídla a uměl poměrně dobře létat.

Rozhodlo se, že soubojnický klub bude jako opravdové souboje: dva týmy po dvou kouzelnících proti sobě budou bojovat, dokud se jeden nevzdá, nebo nebude odzbrojen. Pokud se po kvalifikaci na kapitána najde někdo, kdo by chtěl dělat neoficiální souboje (jeden na jednoho, dva na jednoho, nebo dokonce tři na jednoho), tak bude moci. "Možná bychom mohli udělat nějaký zmatek," navrhl Ron na jejich posledním setkání, ohledně záchrany Siriuse a Lupina. Slavnost Všech svatých má být zítra a oni stále nemají žádný plán, jak se dostat do Azkabanu a tím spíš nevědí, jak se dostat do cely, aby osvobodili dva lidi. "Chci říct, že kdyby se nám podařilo mozkomory zmást, mohli bychom kolem nich proklouznout."

"Ale jaký zmatek máš na mysli?" zeptala se Hermiona těsně předtím, než zívla. Byla skoro půlnoc a nebelvírská společenská místnost byla úplně prázdná a všude byla tma jako v pytli, kromě tří svící, které vrhali na ně tři matné světlo.

"Harry může provést své p-p-p-Patronovo zaklínadlo," zívl Ron. Patronovo zaklínadlo bylo kouzlo, pomocí něhož se vykouzlil patron, jakýsi druh ochránce, štít mezi vámi a mozkomorem. Ten patron měl za úkol zabránit tomu, aby z vás mohli vysát šťastné vzpomínky.

"To si nemyslím, Rone," namítl Harry. "Musí tam být stovky mozkomorů a já si nemyslím, že by je dokázal zahnat jediný patron. A i kdyby jo, budou tam pravděpodobně i jiní čarodějové, na které to působit nebude."

"Proč si prostě nekoupíme nějaké kostýmy mozkomorů a nevběhneme tam v nich? Můžeme mlátit hlavou do mříží, dokud neotevřou." navrhl Harry jízlivě. Ron s Hermionou na něj zazírali.

"Potřebujeme lepší plán než je tohle, Harry!" řekla Hermiona.

"Ale no tak!" nesouhlasil Harry. "Všichni jsme strašně unavení a je před námi velký úkol. Jsem si jistý, že na něco přijdeme, až tam dorazíme."

"Já si nemyslím, že bychom se měli spolehnout na náhodu." namítl Ron.

"No, ale já jo, Rone." podotkl Harry. "Mám pocit, že až tam dorazíme, něco nás napadne. Možná objevíme nějakou tajnou cestu nebo tak."

"Asi máš pravdu, Harry," souhlasil nakonec Ron. "Kromě toho je tu větší problém: jak se dostaneme do Azkabanu? Nemůžeme tam přeci jít pěšky, že?" Harry si přejel rukou po bradě.

"No, už umím docela dobře létat pomocí těch křídel, takže bych to zvládnul. A myslím, že vy dva byste se mohli podělit o můj Kulový blesk." naznačil Harry.

"Oba se tam nevejdeme," řekl Ron. "Kulový blesk je dost velký tak pro jednoho."

"Dobře," řekl Harry. "Ty se umíš zmenšit, Rone, takže tě může Hermiona držet a potom se tam vejdete."

"Ach bože, doufám, že nás nikdo neuvidí!" podotkla Hermiona. "Chlapec s křídly letící vedle dívky na koštěti, která drží druhého, deset palců malého chlapce." Harry s Ronem se rozesmáli, a jelikož nemohli přestat, rozhodli se, že je čas jít do postele.

"Sejdeme se tu zítra v pět hodin, až začne hostina." řekl ještě Harry, když se všichni kolébali směrem ke svým ložnicím.

Druhého dne spal Harry déle, než za celý svůj život, přičemž se snažil dospat to, o co v předchozím týdnu přišel a nabrat síly. Mohl by je potřebovat, když poletí celou cestu až do Azkabanu.

Když se ve dvě hodiny odpoledne konečně probudil, rychle seběhl dolů do společenské místnosti, kde k jeho překvapení skoro nikdo nebyl, kromě Rona, Hermiony (kteří byli zabráni do šachové partie) a několika dalších studentů.

"Kde jsi byl, ospalče?" zeptala se ho Hermiona, když ji Ron sebral dámu. Harry ze sebe setřásl únavu a rozhlédl se.

"Kde jsou všichni?" zeptal se otřeseně.

"V Prasinkách," odpověděl Ron a dal Hermioně šach mat. "Je to první letošní výlet. My jsme se rozhodli, že nepůjdeme. Prasinky začínají ztrácet na své…zajímavosti." Harry se jen usmál. Prasinky byly vzrušující víc než dost, zvláště když tam byl s Cho v kině. Ron se zčistajasna hlasitě rozesmál.

"Co je, Rone?" zeptala se Hermiona. "Vždyť jsem nehrála tak špatně…nebo jo?"

"Ne to vůbec ne, Hermiono." smál se Ron. "To jenom…já prostě nechápu jak to, že nás předtím nenapadlo…jak budeme tady i v Azkabanu najednou?" Harry a Hermiona na něj zírali.

"Co tím myslíš, Rone?" zeptal se Harry.

"No, lidé si musí všimnout, že jsme pár dní pryč, ne?" podotkl Ron. "Chci říct, jak by si lidé mohli nevšimnout, že tu nejsme, zatímco budeme v Azkabanu?" Harryho a Hermionina pusa se široce rozevřely.

"Jak…jsme..na…to…mohli…zapomenout…?" řekla Hermiona a vypadala zděšená, že něco nevymyslela.

"Jak to provedeme?" zeptal se Harry a podíval se přitom na Hermionu, jakoby očekával odpověď.

"No, mohli bychom udělat nějaké modely sebe sama a potom je přivést k životu…ale ne…nemůžeme nic dělat! Máme jenom tři hodiny! Proč jsme na to nepomysleli dřív!?" Hermiona vypadala, jako kdyby se z toho měla zhroutit.

"Hermiono!" zaječel Harry. "Uklidni se! Něco vymyslíme!"

"Cože? Za tři hodiny? Ty na něco přijdeš?" zeptala se.

"No, jo…" začal Harry a rozhlédl se kolem. "Vlastně…ne." Hermiona vypadala, že vybuchne.

"NE?! Ale my něco musíme vymy-"

"Ne, chci říct, že já nic nevymyslím, ale Aylar ano!" Podíval se na Aylara, který byl plně zaneprázdněn vytvářením dračích soch z velkých kusů mramoru pro pobavení některých prváků. Ten mu jeho pohled opětoval, jelikož zřejmě zaslechl své jméno.

"Na co přijdu, Harry?" zeptal se. Teď musel Harry rychle něco vymyslet, protože si to nepřipravil dříve.

"No, Aylare…víš…ehm…dobře…" Musí něco vymyslet, než ho Aylar začne podezřívat. A v tu chvíli ho to napadlo. "Mám rád Ginny." Aylar povytáhl obočí.

"A co to s tím má co dělat?" zeptal se.

"No…a teď chodím s Cho," pokračoval Harry a věděl už přesně, kam míří. "Víš, slíbil jsem Cho, že si s ní vyjdu po Slavnosti Všech svatých, ale pak za mnou přišla Ginny a zeptala se mě, jestli bych s ní šel ve stejnou dobu. Já jsem ji nechtěl odmítnout, vzhledem k tomu, že ji mám rád, ale také nechci zrušit schůzku s Cho. Potřebuji být tedy na dvou místech najednou. Nemáš nějaký nápad?" Hermiona s Ronem na něj zírali s výrazem ohromení, ale Aylar se usmál.

"Jasně, že jo, Harry," odpověděl. "Prostě použij Klonovací kouzlo na sebe." Harry by si nejraději nafackoval.

"Oh! Díky, Aylare!" poděkoval mu Harry láskyplně, když Aylar odcházel.

"Nikomu to neříkej…jo a mimochodem, Harry…u Ginny nečekej žádné štěstí…už je zaneprázdněná." řekl Aylar, když odcházel směrem ke své skupince, přičemž potřásal hlavou. Harry se otočil směrem k rozrušené Hermioně a zmatenému Ronovi.

"Vynikající příběh, Harry!" pochválila ho Hermiona. "Nikdy bych nic lepšího nevymyslela."

"Co myslel tím, že je Ginny ‚zaneprázdněná'?" zeptal se Ron bratrsky. "Ví něco co my ne?"

"No, asi milion kouzel." odpověděl Harry, ale když uviděl Ronův pohled, snažil se ho uklidnit. "Nedělej si starosti, Rone. Nejspíš si jen dělal legraci." Ronův zamračený obličej se vyjasnil.

"Jo, řekl bych, že máš pravdu." řekl.

"Jémine, co to se mnou dneska je?" zeptala se Hermiona sama sebe. "Nikdy jsem nepřemýšlela o tom, jak bychom mohli být najednou na dvou místech. Také mě nenapadlo použít Klonovací kouzlo. Možná jsem viděla madame Pomfreyovou!" Harry s Ronem se rozesmáli.

"Možná bychom měli raději začít s vlastním klonováním hned." navrhl Harry. "Kdyby se náhodou vyskytly problémy, tak abychom měli dost času je odstranit." Ron s Hermionou souhlasně přikývli.

"Ale kde se budeme klonovat?" zeptal se Ron.

"No, tady rozhodně ne." řekl Harry. "A také ne v žádné učebně. Kdo ví, kdo tam může vrazit a spatřit třeba někoho z nás dvakrát. Kde máme zaručeno, že nás nikdo neuvidí?" Hermioninou tváří přelétl samolibý úsměv.

"Na dívčích toaletách." řekla. V druhém ročníku vyráběli Mnoholičný lektvar, který připravovali tam, kde je určitě nemohl nikdo vyrušit-na rozbitých dívčích záchodech.

"Skvělý nápad, Hermiono!" pochválil ji Ron. "Jediný, kdo nás tam uvidí, bude Ufňukaná Uršula a myslím, že tu to zrovna moc zajímat nebude." Ufňukaná Uršula byl velice nešťastný duch, který obýval dívčí umývárnu.

"Dobrá, pojďme!" zavelel Harry. Vyšli tedy ze společenské místnosti a zamířili na dívčí umývárnu. Přestože je nikdo neviděl, jak tam vstupovali, měl přitom Harry zvláštní pocit. Když vešli, bylo to přesně takové, jak si to Harry pamatoval: rezavé a odporné.

"Kdo je tam?" zeptal se nějaký hlas z jedné kabinky. Hned nato se dveře otevřely a před nimi stála Ufňukaná Uršula. Vznášela se asi tři stopy nad kaluží, která byla, jak si Harry říkal z jejích slz.

Místo breku a nečinného posedávání kolem, se na ně však usmála, jakmile je uviděla. Připlachtila k nim a všechny je objala. Harry, Ron i Hermiona byli velice překvapení.

"Je tak báječné vás znovu vidět…zvlášť tebe, Harry!" řekla Uršula a trochu se zarděla. Harry se přinutil k úsměvu a Ron do něj šťouchnul loktem.

"Myslím, že tě má Uršula ráda, Harry," řekl a těžce přemáhal smích. Vypadalo to ale, že ho Uršula slyšela.

"Hej, já jsem sice stará, ale ne mrtvá!" řekla z legrace.

"Co?" zeptala se Hermiona. "Ty jsi mladá a mrtvá, Uršulo!" Všichni tři se rozesmáli a Uršula se k nim překvapivě přidala také. Harry, Ron a Hermiona okamžitě přestali. Bylo to poprvé, co kdokoliv z nich viděl Uršulu, jak se směje a to bylo podivné.

"Ehm, Uršulo?" zeptal se Ron. "Proč se směješ?" Uršula přestala a zavrtala se do Rona pohledem.

"Protože to co řekla, bylo vtipné, Rone." odsekla. "Nesmím se snad smát legračním věcem?" Ron zčervenal.

"Ale, ne! To samozřejmě ne…já jen…nikdy dřív ses totiž nesmála." koktal Ron.

"No, zaujala jsem totiž nový postoj k živ-err…ke smrti, Rone. Je tomu už více než padesát let, co jsem umřela a pořád jsem ještě nepřešla do druhého života." Ron s Harrym vypadali zmateně. "Však víte," dodala, když uviděla jejich výraz. "Když jsem přestala být duchem a stala se přízrakem."

"Jo, jasně, Uršulo…" řekl Harry, přičemž si nebyl úplně jistý, o čem vlastně mluví.

"Co tu vlastně děláte?" zeptala se.

"Musíme totiž udělat svoje vlastní kopie." vyhrkla Hermiona. Hned nato si přikryla rukou ústa, jakoby chtěla vzít zpátky to, co právě vyslovila. Bylo však pozdě.

"Na co je vlastně potřebujete?" zeptala se Uršula podezíravě. Harry se rozhodl, že by mohl použít stejný příběh jako předtím.

"Všichni totiž chceme jít do Prasinek se dvěma různými lidmi." odpověděl. Uršula se do něj zavrtala pohledem.

"Opravdu?" zeptala se pomalu. "Všichni tři?"

"Ano," řekli Harry, Ron a Hermiona najednou.

"Dobrá…v tom případě vás nebudu rušit." řekla a oknem zmizela z místnosti. Všichni tři si oddechli úlevou.

"No, to je tedy něco, to se opravdu nevidí každý den." podotkl Harry.

"Pojďme udělat to, proč jsme tady," vyzval je Ron.

"Mohli bychom udělat kruh a každý by udělal kopii toho před sebou," navrhla Hermiona a oba chlapci souhlasně přikývli. Bylo by opravdu těžší použít kouzlo sám na sebe. Harry se postavil za Rona, ten zase za Hermionu a Hermiona za Harryho. Jejich formace se spíše než kruhu podobala trojúhelníku. Každý z nich namířil hůlkou na záda toho, kdo stál před ním a všichni najednou vykřikli. "Klonuj!"

V té chvíli spatřil Harry mlhavou kopii Rona, která se vedle něj objevila. Okamžitě si také připadal, jakoby uběhl míli. Kopírování lidí bylo očividně mnohem těžší než klonování polštářů. Ronova kopie se pomalu zaostřovala, jako program v rozbité televizi. Každou vteřinou si připadal, jako kdyby běžel o dalších sto yardů více. Harry supěl a cítil bolest v každém svalu na těle.

Nakonec se, po něčem, co se mu zdálo jako dlouhý běh, svalil Harry na podlahu a lapal po dechu. Každý nádech byl obtížný, ale po chvíli se mu začali vracet síly. Zajímal se, jak se to povedlo Ronovi a Hermioně, a tak se okamžitě zvedl ze země a podíval se na ně. Stáli sice rovně, ale nikde nebyla ani stopa po Harryho nebo Hermionině klonu.

"Kde jsou vaše kopie?" zeptal se Harry. Ron s Hermionou sklopili hlavu.

"Nezvládli jsme to, Harry," špitla Hermiona. "Prostě je na to potřeba hodně energie." Harry se zklamaně plácl rukou do čela.

"Jsi zkrátka silnější než my, Harry." řekl Ron. "Počítám, že jsi více cvičil při famfrpálových trénincích než já." Harry si hluboce povzdechl.

"No a…mohl bys…udělat i nás?" zeptala se Hermiona, přičemž přešlapovala na místě. Harry si znovu povzdychl.

"Domnívám se, že bych mohl, ale radši bych to nedělal," odpověděl Harry. V tu chvíli mu to však došlo. "Už to mám!" vykřikl a namířil hůlkou na Ronovu paži.

"Engorgio!" zaječel a ve stejném okamžiku se začala Ronova paže zvětšovat a zvětšovat a jeho svaly hrozily, že mu každou chvíli protrhnou kůži. Harry přestal teprve, když byly asi šest palců vysoké. Poté pokračoval na Ronově druhé ruce.

"Tak vidíš, Rone! Teď máš dost síly, abys udělal alespoň sto klonů!" řekl Harry a Ron pozvedl své ruce nad hlavu a potom je nechal spadnout na umyvadlo. Ozvala se ohlušující rána a jediné, co zbylo z umyvadla, byla hromádka prachu.

"Tak to si dám líbit!" pochvaloval si Ron.

"No, to bys neměl," zpražila ho Hermiona. "Tohle kouzlo použité na lidech funguje jen chvíli. Tyhle pracky se za necelou půlhodinu vrátí do své původní podoby." Ron se zamračil.

"Hmm, zrovna jsem si na ně začínal zvykat."

"Jo, jo, ale teď zpátky k práci," přerušil je Harry. "Použij na mě a Hermionu klonovací kouzlo, Rone. Potom se musíme připravit na odchod, protože už nám zbývají necelé dvě hodiny." Ron vytáhl okamžitě svoji hůlku a namířil ji na Harryho.

"Klonuj!" zaječel. Harry se hned cítil lehčí, jakoby se vznášel několik palců nad zemí. Chvíli nato se mu zdálo, že se točí, nejprve pomalu…ale potom rychleji…a rychleji, až si říkal, že mu brzo bude špatně a přál si, aby si s tím kouzlem Ron pospíšil.

Potom ten dojem zčistajasna přestal a Harry vedle sebe uviděl svou vlastní kopii. Její oči byly zavřené, takže vypadala, jako když spí.

Když skončil s obdivováním své kopie, podíval se Harry na Hermionu, která zírala na svůj klon, jenž vypadal, že také spí. Bylo to velice neobvyklé vidět dva stejné lidi stojící vedle sebe. Potom si ale Harry vzpomněl na Freda a George a rázem to tak podivně nevypadalo.

"Tak dobře," řekl Harry. "Dobrá práce, Rone." Ten přešel ke své spící kopii s tázavým výrazem ve tváři.

"Jak je ale probudíme?" zeptal se a prohlížel si přitom klon, jako kdyby to byla socha.

"Možná, že vím," řekl Harry. "Umíš luskat?" Ron se zasmál a hlasitě luskl prsty přímo před obličejem své kopie. Její oči se nečekaně rychle otevřely.

"Áá!" vykřikl klon a couval od nich. "Co se to tu děje?!" Couval dál a dál až zakopl o svou vlastní nohu a svalil se na zem. Ron k němu došel a pomohl mu vstát.

"Proč…proč jste…já?" zeptal se klon Rona a ten se usmál.

"No, nejsme dokonalé kopie, co říkáš?" podotkl Ron a ukázal přitom na své svalnaté ruce. Jeho klon se slabě usmál. Když Harry zjistil, že tahle debata nikam nevede, rozhodl se něco říct.

"Víš," řekl Ronovu klonu, "jsi Ronova kopie." To bylo nejlepší, co dokázal vymyslet. Jak jinak byste někomu vysvětlili, že je klon někoho jiného? Ve tváři Ronovi kopie se objevil výraz krajního překvapení.

"Chceš říct,…že jsem prostě jeho kopie?" zeptal se a ukazoval přitom na skutečného Rona.

"Jasně," odpověděl Ron. "Potřebujeme, abyste po několik dní předstírali, že jste my."

"Já jsem ty?" nechápal klon a Ron si povzdechl.

"Ne, ty tomu nerozumíš," vysvětloval. "Harry udělal mou kopii a to jsi ty."

"V žádném případě!" odporovala kopie. "Já nemůžu být klon. Já jsem Ron. Mám vzpomínky a nejsem žádná kopie." Teď bylo Harrymu jasné, že se jim nepodaří přesvědčit Ronův klon, že je kopie. Museli vymyslet nový plán.

"Víš co," řekl Harry, "Máš pravdu. Nejsi žádný klon, to jsme my." Ronův klon zkřížil ruce a přikývl.

"Já jsem to věděl," řekl. Ron s Hermionou se podívali na Harryho poměrně zmateně.

"Jestliže jste vy klony," zeptala se Ronova kopie, "tak proč jste předstírali, že to jsem já?" Harry zaťal zuby, protože na tohle opravdu nepomyslel.

"Ehm…no, víš…my jsme…hmm…my jsme tě zkoušeli. Aby…uh…abychom se ujistili, že jsi skutečný. Jenom skutečný člověk může mít všechny vzpomínky." Ronův klon vypadal, že tomu věří.

"Jasně…ale proč si tedy nepamatuji, že jsem vás klonoval a proč má moje kopie svalnatější paži než já?" zeptal se jich.

"No, hmm…odpověď na tvoji první otázku je jasná…ehm…to klonovací kouzlo tě připravilo o tolik energie, že jsi se…zhroutil." odpověděl Harry s nadějí, že mu Ronův klon uvěří. "A ruce tvé kopie jsou silnější než tvoje, protože…hmm…protože jsi na ně omylem použil zvětšovací kouzlo ve chvíli, kdy jsi byl skoro v bezvědomí kvůli klonovacímu kouzlu." Ačkoliv se na něj Ronův klon podíval trochu zmateně, vypadalo to, že ho to přesvědčilo.

"Mám ještě jednu otázku," řekl po chvíli. "Proč jsme vás vůbec klonovali?"

"Protože jdeme do Azkabanu zachránit Siriuse a Lupina." odpověděl Harry, načež se Ronův klon pousmál a přikývl.

"Jasně, proč riskovat vlastní krk, když můžeme udělat své kopie a nechat je to udělat?" zasmál se potom.

"Když už o tom mluvíme," přidala se Hermiona, "už bychom měli jít. Musíme mít čas zahnat Aragoga do Vstupní síně. A nezapomeň být naoko vyděšený společně s davem." Ronův klon přikývl a Harry s Ronem a Hermionou se vydali pryč z umývárny.

"Jo, a nezapomeň je probudit!" zakřičel Harry ještě, když odcházeli. Jakmile za sebou zavřeli dveře, sjeli podél zdi na zem a zhluboka oddechovali.

"Skvělá práce, Harry!" pochválil ho Ron a otíral si obličej svýma rukama, které se již vrátily do jejich původní velikosti. "Vynikající příběh. Nemůžu uvěřit tomu, že jsi vymyslel další takový." Harry se usmál a podíval se na hodinky.

"Ale ne!" vykřikl, jakmile si uvědomil kolik je hodin. "Už za půl hodiny začne Svátek Všech svatých! Opravdu bychom už měli jít." Všichni tři vyskočili a rozběhli se do nebelvírské společenské místnosti, která byla plná studentů vracejících se z Prasinek. Zatímco běželi do svých ložnic pro mapu a Harryho Kulový blesk, snažili se vyhnout co nejvíce studentům. Jakmile to všechno našli, seběhli dolů, kde se potkali s Hermionou a společně se rozběhli k Hagridově chatě blízko Zapovězeného lesa.

"Jste připraveni?" zeptal se Harry. Ron s Hermionou se na něj nervózně zašklebili a vstoupili do lesa.

"Všechno co musíme udělat je najít pavouka a potom ho sledovat." podotkl Harry, který si vzpomněl na to, jak našli s Ronem Aragoga. Šli stále hlouběji a hlouběji jen s malými paprsky světla, které svítily z konců jejich hůlek, aby jim pomohl hledat. Po několika minutách pátrání spatřil Harry nějaký pohyb.

"Něco vidím!" šeptl Ronovi a Hermioně. Ti k němu přistoupili blíže a pozvedli hůlky tak, že jejich paprsky dopadli na třesoucí se temně zelený keř.

"Ach!" řekl nějaký hlas. Harry se otočil, aby zjistil, jestli to byl Ron nebo Hermiona, ale ti se v naprosté tichosti stále dívali na keř.

"Slyšeli jste to?" zeptal se jich. Oba však zakroutili hlavou.

"Ach! Ta záře!" řekl onen hlas znovu.

"Slyšeli jste to?" zeptal se jich Harry znovu. Opět zakroutili hlavou. Jak to, že to neslyší? pomyslel si Harry a potom mu to došlo.

"Ukaž se," řekl, akorát že to nebyly slova, nýbrž dlouhé zasyčení, přesně tak jako had. Ron s Hermionou na něj pohlédli se strachem v očích, ale Harry věděl přesně co d,ělá. Je přeci hadí jazyk, umí mluvit s hady.

Nejenže tu noc, kdy mu zabil rodiče a pokusil se zabít i jeho, ztratil Voldemort veškerou svou moc, ale také přenesl některé své schopnosti na Harryho. Jednou z nich bylo i to, co dokáže jen velmi málo kouzelníků, a sice mluvit s hady.

Had vystrčil hlavu z keře a bez jediného mrknutí se zadíval na Harryho.

"Umíš mluvit mou řečí," zasyčel k Harrymu. "Jestli mi rozumíš, tak dejte prosím ty svítící tyčky pryč." Harry se dovtípil, že má na mysli jejich hůlky a tak ji sklopil, přičemž naznačil Ronovi a Hermioně, aby udělali to samé.

"Ano, znám tvou řeč," sykl Harry. "Potřeboval bych vědět, jestli jsi tu někde neviděl nějakého pavouka." Had na něj na okamžik upřel svůj pohled. Harry věděl, že se pavouci bojí hadů, takže by ten had mohl vědět, jestli před ním neprchali.

"Ano," odvětil had.

"Kde?" zeptal se Harry.

"Tam, kde touhle dobou většinou bývají," řekl. "Na Měsíční pasece."

"Kde je Měsíční paseka?" zeptal se Harry.

"Je uprostřed tohohle místa, tohohle…lesa. Je to tam, kde je nejzářivější měsíční světlo."

"Děkuji ti," zasyčel Harry.

"Nemáš zač, Harry Pottere." odpověděl had.

"Odkud znáš moje jméno?" podivil se Harry.

"Každý tu zná tvé jméno. Jsi ten, kdo přemohl Temného Pána, ten, kdo přemohl jeho velitele a kdo přemůže jejich pána."

"Co myslíš tím velitelem Temného Pána?" zeptal se Harry. Nemyslel si, že by měl Voldemort pána a i kdyby to tak bylo, nepočítal s tím, že by ho přemohl.

"Přemohl jsi toho, komu lidé říkají ‚Voldemort'." řekl had, čímž způsobil, že byl Harry absolutně zmatený.

"Jestli je Voldemort velitel Temného Pána, tak kdo je Temný Pán?" nechápal.

"Hadí král, bazilišek." zasyčel had a Harry to konečně pochopil. Zvířata nepovažovala za Temného Pána Voldemorta, nýbrž baziliška. Bylo to každopádně pochopitelné, jelikož jediný pohled do baziliškových očí okamžitě způsobil věčné zkamenění.

"Ještě jednou ti děkuji." opakoval Harry, když se otáčel a společně s Ronem a Hermionou odbíhal pryč.

"Co říkal?" zeptala se Hermiona v běhu.

"Říkal, že pavouci jsou uprostřed lesa, kde svítí měsíční paprsky." odpověděl Harry a záměrně vynechal celou část o Temném Pánovi. Ron se zachvěl.

"Musíme využít pavouky?" zeptal se a pokračoval v běhu. "Chci říct, jestli prostě nemůžeme odejít do Azkabanu hned."

"Ne, Rone." odmítl to Harry. "Když odejdeme hned, je skoro stoprocentní pravděpodobnost, že nás uvidí, chytí a potrestají. Potřebujeme se všech zbavit."

"Dobře, tak jo." smiřoval se s tím Ron. Popošli ještě kousek, když najednou uviděl Harry skrz několik stromů slabou záři.

"Myslím, že se blížíme k mýtině," zašeptal a měl pravdu. Po několika vteřinách, kdy se propracovávali nesčetnými stromy a keři, dorazili na rozlehlou paseku uprostřed lesa.

Byla to pozoruhodná podívaná, která se Harrymu ještě nikdy nenaskytla. Miliony pavouků všech velikostí, od centu až po obra velikosti slona, tancovali skvěle synchronizovaní do kruhu. Všichni společně cvakali svými kusadly a vydávali tak strašidelný zvuk. Obrovský pavouk uprostřed vystřeloval do vzduchu nepřetržitý proud pavučin jako fontána a Harry v něm poznal Aragoga.

"Támhle je!" řekl Ronovi a Hermioně, přičemž na něj ukázal. Oba přikývli a trochu se naklonili, aby viděli dírou v keři, za kterým byli schováni.

"Co to dělají?" zeptal se Ron.

"Modlí se k měsíci," odvětila Hermiona. "Od té doby, co se objevil bazilišek, jim to připadá jako vhodná věc." Chlapci na ni zmateně pohlédli a ona si jen povzdechla.

"Vy to nevíte?" zeptala se, přestože jí byla jasná odpověď. "Pro baziliška je smrtící kohoutí zakokrhání, takže když oznámí poloha měsíce blížící se ráno (čas, kdy kohouti kokrhají), provádějí pavouci obřad, aby zajistili, že zapadne."

"Ale nekokrhají kohouti při východu slunce?" zeptal se Ron.

"Ano, to jistě, Rone." odpověděla Hermiona. "Ale vzhledem k tomu, že pavouci dávají přednost noci, uctívají měsíc jako více mocnou substanci."

"Tak jo, dost blábolení," přerušil je Harry, kterému se ten podivný obřad líbil čím dál méně. "Měli bychom se k nim připlížit z druhé strany a potom zahnat toho velkého do hradu. Souhlasíte?" Ron s Hermionou šeptli "Ano," a tak se začali krást kolem pavoučího slavnostního kruhu tak tiše jak to šlo. Byla to velmi namáhavá a pomalá práce, při které se snažili nešlápnout na lísteček, ani nic neříct když se jim do ruky zabodl dlouhý trn.

Každopádně se jim nějak podařilo dostat se na druhou stranu kruhu, odkud mohli začít své pronásledování. Harry se podíval na hodinky v podobě baziliška a pocítil velkou nervozitu. Ne takovou, jako když máte něco říct týmu před zápasem nebo přednést něco před celou třídou, nebo dokonce přímo před famfrpálovým zápasem. Byla to nervozita stejná, jako kdybyste věděli, že máte umřít. Harry si však uvědomil, že to musí udělat a v tom okamžiku ho zaplavil pocit sebejistoty.

"Tak dobrá, vběhnu mezi ně. Jakmile vykročím ven, použijete na moje hodinky zvětšovací kouzlo. To by mělo zvětšit baziliška tak, aby je to odehnalo." Ron s Hermionou vytáhli své hůlky a Harry se postavil, zhluboka se nadechl a potom vběhl přímo doprostřed pavoučí slavnosti.


	16. Kapitola 16 – Návrat fénixe

**Kapitola 16 – Návrat fénixe**

Nastal naprostý chaos. Hned, jak Ron a Hermiona použili Zvětšovací kouzlo na Harryho prstenec, téměř stokrát narostl do délky i šířky. Vystřelil jako raketa z Harryho zápěstí, a jak se točil, zasáhl Aragoga do jednoho z jeho osmi očí. Ten přestal do vzduchu vystřelovat hedvábnou síť a vydal hrozný výkřik. Pavouci kolem následovali Aragogova příkladu, vydali sled zděšených cvakavých zvuků a rychle se rozprchli do všech stran. Aragog se ovšem vydal směrem, kam Harry chtěl, aby šel: přímo ke škole.

Harry se snažil běžet za Aragogem, ale toho neslo jeho osm nohou mnohem rychleji. Také ohromný prstenec byl těžší a těžší a nepomáhal Harrymu běžet o nic rychleji.

„Potřebuji podporu!" zaječel na Rona a Hermionu. Okamžitě k němu přiskočili a vystřelili pod baziliška pár kouzelných podušek. Hermiona a Ron teď pádili vedle Harryho, jenž díky kouzelným poduškám, které drasticky snížily váhu velikých hodinek, běžel mnohem rychleji.

Harry v běhu několikrát těsně minul stromy, a každou chvíli se o něj něco otřelo, a většinou to nebylo nic měkkého.

„Au!" zaječel Harry, když mu obrovský trn poškrábal levou paži. Začala mu po ní téct krev. Musel odolat nutkání chytit se za ránu pravou rukou, ale na ní měl hodinky, a kdyby jí pohnul, Aragog by mohl změnit směr.

Zdálo se, že čím víc se blížili k Bradavicím, tím rychleji se Aragog pohyboval. Vydával při tom hluk jako stádo splašených slonů.

„Světelný kruhu! Proč jsi nás opustil?" volal Aragog k nebesům. Jeho hlas zněl jako otvírání a zavírání nůžek. Harry se domníval, že se ptá Měsíce, proč dovolil, aby ho bazilišek dostal. Doufal, že tahle příhoda příliš nezraní pavouky a jejich náboženství; mohli by opustit celou svou víru jen kvůli téhle události.

Brzy byli venku z lesa a Harry uviděl přímo před sebou hrad.

„Rone!" zaječel Harry. „ Ty jdi vlevo a dej pozor, aby šel Aragog pořád rovně! Hermiono! Ty jdi vpravo!" Poslechli ho a rozdělili se. Každý ze své hůlky vystřeloval malé jiskřičky, aby Aragoga udrželi ve směru k hradu. Harry cítil, že ho konečně dohání a hlavní vchod do hradu byl stále blíž a blíž. Začínal se zadýchávat.

Teď se nemůžu zastavit, pomyslel si pro sebe Harry, když byl asi sto padesát metrů od dveří. Aragog náhle zatočil doprava, ale Hermiona po něm vystřelila větší jiskry a zatlačila ho zpátky do středu. Harryho náhle něco napadlo. Aragog byl slepý, nepozná, že má v cestě dveře! Prostě narazí rovnou do nich, a celá škola vyjde ven a uvidí jeho, Rona a Hermionu.

Asi třicet metrů od školy se Harry zastavil. Ron a Hermiona se po něm podívali, ale naznačil jim, aby pokračovali dál. Když byl Aragog na schodech a málem narazil do dveří, Harry začal jednat.

„Anigo Tora!" zaječel. Z Harryho hůlky, namířené na dveře, vystřelil velký žlutý paprsek. Uhodil do kliky a dveře se otevřely jen několik vteřin před tím, než by do nich Aragog narazil. Aragog vběhl dovnitř a jim už zbývalo jen čekat, až vejde do Velkého sálu. Když se dveře zavřely, Ron s Hermionou se zastavili a vydali se zpátky k Harrymu.

„ Dobrá práce, lidi," řekl Harry Ronovi a Hermioně. „Teď nám zbývá-" Harry byl náhle přerušen uši rvoucím vřískotem, brzy následovaným stovkami dalších. Znělo to jako mučírna uvnitř školy, vřískot se ozýval za všech stran.

„Ach, doufám, že se nikdo nezraní!" řekla Hermiona, když z hradu začala vystřelovat světla. Někdo se snažil zastavit Aragoga kouzly.

„Musíme jít!" řekl Ron. „Než Aragog přestane odpoutávat pozornost!" Harry přikývl a vytáhl ze svého batohu svůj Kulový blesk. Dal ho Ronovi a Hermioně. Ron se zmenšil do velikosti chameleona a Hermiona ho zvedla. Nervózně nasedla na koště a začala stoupat vzhůru.

Když Harry viděl, že jsou usazení, začal své lopatky proměňovat v křídla. Cítil, jak se jeho kosti zvětšují, rostou. Dva veliké hrboly na jeho zádech, pak na nich vyrašila bílá pera a vytvarovala perfektní křídla. Harry jimi zamával, aby se ujistil, že jsou v pořádku, a pak vypálil a během půl vteřiny se octl u Hermiony. Harry se okamžitě rozhodl, že přeletět les je mnohem jednodušší, než jím proběhnout.

„Jsi v pořádku, Hermiono?" zeptal se Harry. Hermiona se celá třásla. Harry věděl, že Hermiona neměla létání moc ráda, dnes to nebyla žádná výjimka.

„J-J-jo! Je mi dobře! Vykoktala k Harrymu, obličej a oči upřené přímo před sebe. Ron Harrymu taky ukázal malý vztyčený palec. Zatím to jde dobře, pomyslel si. Harry se vyhýbal úderům křídel, mávajícím dost rychle a silně, a vytáhl ze svého batohu mapu. Při pohledu na ni viděl, že před sebou pořád mají dlouhou cestu. Zakázaný les byl jen malým zlomkem ve spodní části mapy. Za ním ležela velká masa vody, další velký les, a pak obrovský zelený ostrov, na němž ležel Azkaban. Harry uklidil mapu, zhluboka se nadechl a pokračoval dál.

Zastavili se, když Harry odhadoval, že jsou asi na půli cesty do Azkabanu. Letěli celou noc, a Harry měl několikrát pocit, že spí, ale jeho křídla stále mávala. Harry nechtěl riskovat, že až se to stane příště, mohla by se křídla zastavit a on by spadl na zem.

Přistáli na malé mýtině v obřím lese a zrovna když vycházelo slunce a všude kolem se probouzela zvěř, postavili tábor. Harry a Ron se pustili do hledání jídla, zatímco Hermiona stavěla pár kouzelných stanů, které vzal Harry s sebou. Byly nesmírně skladné, asi o velikosti malé knihy, když byly zmenšené na minimum, ale když se rozložily, mohly dosáhnout velikosti domu.

Harry s Ronem nechali Hermionu, ať si s nimi poradí a vydali se do lesa najít něco k jídlu. Šli lesem, hůlky vytažené a připravené zasáhnout jakékoliv zvíře, které jim přijde do cesty. Ušli jen několik kroků, když Ron položil Harrymu otázku.

„Harry, myslíš, že to dokážeme?" Zněl jako dítě, uvažující, jestli „ už tam budeme". Harry ovšem nevěděl jak odpovědět, tak Ronovi řekl to, co by na tu otázku řekl malému dítěti.

„Jo, Rone, samozřejmě," řekl. Ron se usmál a vrátil se zpět ke své práci. Ale Harry si nebyl jistý, že to dokážou. I když už byli na půli cesty do Azkabanu, pořád před sebou měli druhou půlku, a pak se museli dostat dovnitř, a stále neměli dobrý plán, jak to udělat. Jak si vůbec mohli myslet, že tohle zvládnou?

Jak tohle Harry probíral, viděl kolem sebe přeletět něco, co vypadalo jako velký pták.

„Rone!" zaječel Harry, mířící tam kde viděl ptáka letět. „Tamhle!" Ron obrátil hlavu právě včas, aby ho slyšel proletět kolem nějakých listů.

„Jdeme!" vykřikl Ron a rozběhl se za ptákem. „Člověče, ten je velký!" Běželi za ptákem, stříleli na něj paprsky v naději, že ho omráčí a pak na zemi zabijí. Pták se pohyboval nesmírně půvabně, letěl mezi stromy a vyhýbal se jim, jak by velice rychle plaval v moři vzduchu. Pokaždé, když se k němu Harry přiblížil, bylo mu větší teplo, a čím byl blíž, tím víc chtěl couvnout, aby unikl jeho nezměrnému žáru. Pták rychle zahnul doleva a Harry si náhle uvědomil, že slyší jen jedny kroky: své vlastní. Zastavil se a rozhlédl se kolem po Ronovi, ale nikde ho neviděl. Velký pták ulétl.

„Rone!" zaječel Harry. Rozsvítil svou hůlku a prohlédl okolí. Pořád lapal po dechu po tom, co honil toho ptáka, a pot na hlavě od jeho žáru rozhodně nepomáhal. V tu chvíli Harry ucítil, jak mu noha klouže do rozměrné díry. Sotva se zachránil, aby do ní nespadl. Harry se podíval dovnitř, na dně byl Ron.

„Rone!" zavolal Harry na dno jámy. „Jsi v pořádku?" Ron hluboce zasténal a slabě Harrymu ukázal vztyčený palec.

„Pojď a vylez ven," řekl Harry. Ron pomalu vstal a oprášil se. Harry podal Ronovi ruku a vytáhl ho ven z jámy.

„Kdy jsi tam spadl, Rone?" zeptal se Harry.

„Nepamatuji se," řekl Ron. „ Já si jen vzpomínám, že mě ten žár opravdu dostával, pak se ten pták ke mně otočil, a začalo to být nesnesitelné. Tak myslím, že jsem prostě…omdlel." Harry zavrtěl hlavou a povzdechl si.

„Dělej, Rone," řekl Harry. „Pojďme najít něco jiného."

„Člověče, já jsem fakt chtěl toho ptáka, byl tak velký," řekl Ron a znovu v okolí hledal nějaké zvíře. Zamířili zpět do tábora, kde se s nimi snad Hermiona podělí o zásoby, které si vzala s sebou. Ovšem když už byli skoro na mýtině, kde přistáli, Harry znovu ucítil známé teplo.

„Rone, cítíš to?"

„Jo," řekl Ron, utíraje si obočí, které už začínalo být mokré. Harry cítil, že žár je silnější a silnější. „Co je to za ptáka?" Ta samá myšlenka právě probíhala hlavou Harrymu, jak mohl ten pták vydávat teplo?

Náhle Harrymu po hlavě přeletěla ohnivá koule a ožehla mu vlasy. Harry zaječel a honem hledal něco, čím by oheň uhasil.

„Aquaius!" vykřikl Harry. Ze špičky jeho hůlky jako vodotrysk vytryskl malý pramínek vody. Nalil si ji na hlavu, ozvalo se krátké zasyčení a z vlasů mu vylétl kouř. Harry vzhlédl a viděl, že to, co mu ožehlo hlavu, nebyl kulový blesk, byl to fénix, Jen to nebyl fénix jako Fawkes, byl to černý fénix.

„Rone! Bacha!" Harry se ho snažil varovat před fénixem. Ale jeho varování přišlo pozdě, fénix už ožehl hlavu i Ronovi, pouze to bylo mnohem horší než u Harryho, měl v ohni celou hlavu. Harry přeběhl a vystřelil trochu vody na Rona, ječícího a zmítajícího se na zemi. Harry brzy uslyšel sykot hašeného ohně a uviděl dým. Pomohl Ronovi nahoru a rozhlédl se kolem po fénixovi, ale nebyl nikde vidět.

„Co to bylo, Harry?" zeptal se Ron, ošetřující si pár jizev na obličeji.

„To byl fénix…černý fénix."

„Ty myslíš ty fénixe, které vytvořil Veldomert?"

Harry přikývl, „Už jsem jednoho viděl… napadl Hedviku…."

„Ale co dělal tenhle tady?"

„Nevím," řekl Harry. „Ale vím, že bychom odtud měli co nejrychleji vypadnout, jestli se ten fénix vrátí, mohli bychom se dostat do potíží." Ron spěšně přikývl na souhlas a celou dobu, kdy co nejrychleji běželi ven z lesa, přemýšleli, proč je ten fénix hned neoddělal, a neustále se kolem sebe rozhlíželi, jestli ho někde nezahlédnou.

Když vyrazili z lesa, setkali se s velice zmatenou Hermionou, která se divila, proč lapají po dechu a vypadají paranoidně. Postávala kolem a dohlížela na velký oheň, na němž už byla část jídla, jež vzala s sebou.

„Co se děje?" zeptala se, když do ohně přihodila další polínko.

„Jde po nás! Vykřikl Ron nepříčetně, a jak kolem sebe střílel očima, také tak vypadal.

„Co?" Zeptala se a začínala trochu panikařit.

„Černý fénix," řekl Harry. Nezdálo se, že by to Hermioně zvedlo náladu.

„Cože? Černý fénix? Jako ten, o kterém jsi nám povídal? Ach ne, Harry, ach ne."

„Poslyš, Hermiono," řekl Harry, "pokud se rychle najíme a brzy odsud vypadneme, nemělo by nám hrozit žádné nebezpečí. Nemyslím si, že ten fénix šel po nás, nikdy to nevypadalo, že útočí na nás, prostě jsme se dostali do palby." Hermioně se trochu ulevilo.

„Ale co tady vůbec dělal?" zeptala se Hermiona. To Harryho nikdy nenapadlo, proč tady ten fénix vlastně byl?

„Myslím, možná…pár jich zbylo, když je Veldomert vytvořil a ti se teď toulají po světě," řekl Harry. Hermiona se zdála být s jeho odpovědí docela spokojená, ale ne úplně.

„Takže bychom měli začít snídat?" zeptal se Ron, který už se pustil do jídla, jež Hermiona připravila. Vonělo docela dobře a na chvíli odpoutalo Harryho mysl od fénixe, zvlášť po tom, co ochutnal. Po celonočním letu a starostech s dravým ptákem plný žaludek opravdu pomohl.

Po snídani bez černých fénixů a krátkém spánku nastal čas vyrazit. Hermiona znovu složila stany a dala je do Harryho batohu. Ron se zmenšil do velikosti svého chameleona, nasedl s Hermionou na koště a vydali se na cestu. Harry si nechal narůst křídla, naposledy se kolem sebe rozhlédl po fénixovi a pak vyletěl za Ronem a Hermionou.

Netrvalo dlouho a dosáhli další části své cesty, Azkabanu. Letěli celý den a ulevilo se jim, když spatřili cíl své cesty, třebaže to byl odsuzovaný Azkaban.

Při prvním pohledu si Harry myslel, že to popletli a vrátili se do Bradavic. Azkaban vypadal úplně stejně: ohromný hrad se spoustou věží. Ovšem když se dostali blíž, Harry si všiml několika rozdílů, prvním z nich byla černá čára kolem hradu. Vypadala jako nějaký úzký vodní příkop. Avšak při bližším prozkoumání se ukázalo, že to vůbec není voda, ale dlouhá řada mozkomorů.

Neustále se pohybovali, takže vypadali jako černá voda. Ovšem nevydávali uklidňující tiché zvuky vody, při pohybu vydávali cvakavé zvuky, naráželi jeden do druhého a pohybovali se všemi směry.

Harry náhle ucítil známý chlad vycházející z mozkomorů. Cítil, jak z něj pomalu odplouvá radost, jako by z něj odkapávala. Okamžitě se začal soustředit na šťastnou vzpomínku, a znovu použil pocity, které měl při schůzce s Cho. Nic jiného se s tím pocitem nedalo srovnat. Cítil, že se díra v jeho štěstí ucpala.

„Hermiono, Rone, jste v pořádku?" zeptal se Harry. Neměli v zacházení s mozkomory tolik cviku jako on a bylo to vidět. Hermiona měla zavřené oči a chvěla se, a Ron dělal to samé. Harry se rozhodl, že je načase použít proti mozkomorům důraznější obranu.

„Expecto Patronum!" vykřikl. Z Harryho hůlky vyskočil obrovský stříbřitý oblak a rychle se proměnil ve velkého jelena. Vznášel se vedle Harryho, a ten necítil z mozkomorů vůbec žádný chlad.

„Jste vy dva v pořádku?" zeptal se Harry Rona a Hermiony. Zdálo se, že patron pomohl: Hermiona otevřela oči a přestala se chvět, a pokud mohl říci, Ron také.

„Pojďme tamhle přistát!" křikl Harry na Rona a Hermionu. Ukázal na malý ostrůvek u azkabanských břehů. Přistáli a Harry a Ron se vrátili zpět do své obvyklé podoby. Patron se vznášel vedle nich, pohupoval se, jako by čekal na rozkaz.

„Fajn…" řekl Harry. „Tady je to." Ukázal k Azkabanu a moři mozkomorů ležícímu před nimi. „ máte nějaký nápad, jak se dostat dovnitř?" Hermiona a Ron se na sebe podívali.

„Tuhle část jsme nikdy moc dobře neplánovali, že ne?" zeptala se Hermiona.

„No…ehm…ne" přiznal Harry. Cítil se teď opravdu špatně, vždycky předpokládali, že dostanou nějaký nápad, jak se dostat dovnitř… vypadalo to beznadějně. Celý jejich dosavadní výlet bude zbytečný, jestli Harry něco rychle nevymyslí.

„Mohli bychom jednoho napodobit a pak se ho snažit přesvědčit…" navrhl Ron.

„Ani za nic, Rone," řekla Hermiona. „ Měli bychom štěstí, kdybychom dokázali jednoho napodobit, aniž bychom vybudili podezření, a pak ho ještě přemluvit! Ha! Mluví vůbec mozkomorové anglicky? A i kdybyste s ním mohli mluvit, čím byste ho přesvědčili? Možná polibkem…" Ron a Harry se otřásli.

Harry rychle přemýšlel. Jestli je tohle nejlepší nápad, se kterým dokáží přijít, pak mají potíže. V hlavě si prošel každé kouzlo, které se kdy naučil, jestli by jim některé v jejich situaci nepomohlo…ale k ničemu to nebylo. Nic by jim nepomohlo.

„Kolem nich jít nemůžeme, obklopují celé místo," řekl Ron.

„Přes ně jít nemůžeme, štěstí tu vysává tolik mozkomorů najednou, že by nás prakticky zabili," řekla Hermiona.

„Pod nimi jít také nemůžeme," řekl Harry. „ Ani za nic bychom nedokázali vyhloubit díru pod ostrovem a do Azkabanu tak, abychom nevzbudili pozornost."

Harryho náhle jeho patron vytrhl z přemýšlení. Očichával ho.

„Dej pokoj!" řekl Harry a šťouchl do jelena, ale ten se ani nehnul. Čumákem si hledal cestu do Harryho kapsy. „Dej pokoj!" vykřikl Harry znovu, trochu hlasitěji, a strčil do něj více, ale jelen se stále ani nehnul.

„Možná chce něco z tvojí kapsy, Harry," řekl Ron. „Možná tam pořád máš nějaké jídlo z lesa." Harry sáhl dovnitř a vytáhl ven všechno, co tam bylo. Zkoumal, co mohlo jelena přitahovat. Ovšem bylo tam jen pár brků, náhradní lahvička inkoustu, pár zbylých Zrcadlových pamlsků, pár malých cukrových žabek pro Siriuse a Lupina, a…

„Ano!" vykřikl Harry tak hlasitě, že všichni včetně jelena poskočili. „Mám to!" Harry hodil na zem všechno kromě Zrcadlových pilulek, které držel v ruce, jako by byly ze zlata.

„Co je na nich tak senzačního, Harry?" zeptal se Ron. „To jsou jen Fredovy a Georgeovy hloupé sladkosti." Harry se ušklíbl.

„Sladkosti, ano… ale v tomhle případě… nástroj. Tyhle sladkosti tě promění v nejbližší živou bytost. Takže když je sníme blízko mozkomorů, v jednoho se proměníme, a pak jednoduše protančíme skrz přestrojení za mozkomory!" Hermioniny a Ronovy oči byly náhle aspoň dvakrát tak velké, a Hermiona přiběhla a objala ho.

„Harry!" vykřikla, když ho objala. „Ty jsi úžasný!"

„Neděkuj mně," řekl Harry, když rozdával Zrcadlové pamlsky, „poděkuj Weasleyovým kouzelnickým kejklům." Harry přešel k jelenovi, pilně se krmícímu jednou z čokoládových žabek na zemi. Harry sebral zbytek a pohladil jelena po hřívě.

„Díky, chlapče!" zašeptal, když Ron a Hermiona začali plavat k azkabanskému ostrovu. Harry skočil za nimi a plaval tam také. Bylo to velmi obtížné, zvláště oblečený v tlustém hábitu. Ale nakonec to Harry přeplaval a dosáhl pobřeží Ostrova Azkabanu, kde byl zvuk mozkomorů mnohem hlasitější. Když se z Harryho pokoušeli vysát radost, připomínal si, že brzy vysvobodí Siriuse a Lupina a všechno bude dobré.

Připomínal si to celou cestu tváří v tvář mozkomorům. Pohlédl vlevo a uviděl Hermionu s vytaženým cukrátkem, Ron vpravo dělal to samé.

„Sníme je na tři," řekl Harry, vytahujíc svůj Zrcadlový pamlsek z kapsy. „Jeden… dva… tři!" Harry si strčil Zrcadlovou pilulku do pusy.


	17. Kapitola 17 – Azkaban

**Kapitola 17 – Azkaban**

Zdálo se, že zrcadlový pamlsek vyplňuje celou jeho pusu. Sklouzl mu nasucho do krku, jako had, a v žaludku ho tížil jako olovo. Harry upadl na zem, cítil tíhu ve svém žaludku, jakoby tam měl snad všechno jídlo, co kdy snědl. Rozrůstalo se víc a víc do jeho těla, dokud ho to nezaplnilo a náhle to přišlo.

„Teče mi to skrz póry v kůži!" vykřikla Hermiona jak z ní začala vytékat průsvitná tekutina.

„Teče to z mé kůže!" Ta samá věc se stala Harrymu, tekutina z něj vytékala také.

„Neměj strach Hermiono!" řekl Harry a zkoušel zůstat v klidu. „Je to pravděpodobně jedna z částí té přeměny!" Ale Harry se necítil být moc jistý tím, co právě řekl, tekutina z kůže vytékala stále rychleji a rychleji… netekla ale na zem, zůstávala na kůži a vypadala jako nějaká pleťová maska. Harryho tekutina rychle pokryla a cítil, jak jeho tělo ztuhlo. Tekutina se začala měnit od nohou, měnila se jak barva, tak i povrch, proměňovala se do černého hábitu.

Tekutina pokračovala až k hlavě, ale místo toho, aby se mu obličej proměnil do černého hábitu, proměnil se v hrubou a hrbolatou kůži Mozkomora. Přeměna pokračovala k očím a ty Harrymu zůstaly. Bylo to zvláštní, ale pamatoval si, že Fred a George se spletli, takže přeměňovanému zůstaly jeho oči. Musím vypadat dost podivně, pomyslel si Harry, strašlivý Mozkomor se světle zelenýma očima.

Harry cítil, že má něco černého přes hlavu, jak předpokládal, byla to kápě. Cítil, jak jeho tělo začíná být opět uvolněnější. Postavil se na nohy (nebo na něco co jako nohy cítil, ačkoli Harry si byl jistý že se vznáší ve vzduchu) a pokusil se najít Rona. Ale jak vstal, ucítil absolutně nový pocit, měl nový smysl. Tím mohl cítit štěstí, radost, smutek i smrt. Harry se nadechl a necítil proudící vzduch, ale teplo. Teplo ze šťastného pocitu. Cítil, jak mu putuje skrz celé jeho tělo.

Byl to pocit, který mohl být srovnáván snad jen s polibkem od Cho, ale to co cítil, bylo lepší.

Harry toužil po dalším nádechu z čisté radosti, hluboce vdechoval. Najednou ucítil, jak se z něj ten úžasný pocit vytrácí. Dýchal přerývavě místo pravidelného dechu. Začínal se dusit, potřeboval dýchat nějaký pocit. Začal horečně běhat okolo, připojil se ke skupině Mozkomorů, sotva dýchal, snažil se pořádně nadechnout. Nejdůležitější věc v jeho životě bylo vysávat štěstí … nic jiného … Harry ucítil na rameni něčí ruku.

Otočil se a uviděl Mozkomora, který měl hnědé oči, takové oči měla Hermiona. Odstrčil ji svou strupovitou rukou a vrátil se zpět k Mozkomorům, pokoušel se s nimi vysávat jakékoli šťastné pocity. Harry již ucítil dvoje ruce a uviděl Rona, který očividně pomáhal Hermioně s tím, aby jim Harry neutekl. Jak to, že mohli dýchat?

„Nechte mě! Potřebuju se nadechnout!" vykřikl Harry, ale ozvalo se jen podivné klapání z jeho rozeklaných úst.

„Pojď s námi," řekla Hermiona, znělo to jako řada podivných zvuků, ale Harry tomu rozuměl jakoby Hermiona mluvila normálně. Odtáhli Harryho trochu stranou, zatímco on lapal po dechu, stěží schopen zachytit závan nějakého pocitu, bylo stále těžší a těžší dýchat. Nemohl se absolutně nadechnout. Už to nešlo, dusil se.

Právě když si Harry myslel, že se udusí, ucítil velký závan pocitu štěstí a okamžitě se zhluboka nadechl. Nadechoval radost a štěstí a vydechoval zimu, smutek a neštěstí. Přemýšlel, z čeho vůbec dýchá a hned uviděl odkud, byl tam Patron. Patron byl blízko u Harryho a cítil, jak jím prostupuje víc a víc štěstí a radosti s každým nádechem a výdechem. Ron a Hermiona využívali Patrona také.

„Proč nás ten Parton neodpuzuje?" zeptal se Harry. Patroni byli používáni pro odhánění Mozkomorů, ne pro jejich svolávání.

„No, nejsem si tím jistý," řekl Ron, pohladil patrona a zhluboka se nadechl. "Ale myslím si, že Patroni odhání Mozkomory pryč, protože Patroni vyzařují tolik dobrých věcí a Mozkomorové, nevědí co je to zač, oni je nevidí a tak se jich bojí. Ale my je vidíme a víme, co jsou zač, tak to na nás nepůsobí."

Hermiona pokývala hlavou, jakoby nesouhlasila s tak jednoduchou teorií. „Pojďme dovnitř," řekl Harry. „Je čas zachránit Siriuse a Lupina!" Ron a Hermiona pluli za ním, a Harryho najednou napadlo „Co uděláme s našima očima?" řekl Harry. „Jsem si jistý, že jakýkoli Azkabanský strážce si hned uvědomí, že na nás je něco divného."

Hermiona si povzdychla, a dala si kapuci přes tvář, vypadala přesně jako Mozkomor. „Uvažuj Harry, Uvažuj!" řekla. Ron a Harry si také natáhli kapuce, byly jim akorát, mohli vidět na cestu a přitom jim nejsou vidět oči.

„Takže … jednoduše a lhostejně vplujeme dovnitř, najdeme Siriusovu a Lupinovu celu a zachráníme je. Ano?" řekl Harry a Ron a Hermiona přikývli, srovnali se do řady a vydali se ke vstupu do Azkabanu skrz dav Mozkomorů. Po chvilkové tlačenici mezi Mozkomory se dostali ke vstupu do Azkabanu. Byly to obrovské dveře, nejméně tak velké jako autobus, a byly vyrobeny z černého těžkého kovu. Hluboko do dveřích byly vryta slova:

_Všechna naděje opouští ty, kdož dovnitř vstoupí. _

Nápis byl červenou barvou a klikaté znaky vypadaly spíše jako nástroj na mučení písmen abecedy. „Vypadá to tu opravdu pěkně, pojďme dovnitř," řekl Harry. Mírně zatlačili na dveře a ty se samy otevřely a objevil se vchod do velké místnosti. Vše uvnitř bylo čistě bílé, kromě malého hnědého stolu uprostřed, kde seděl malý muž s pleškou a v místnosti bylo ještě pár otvorů ve zdi, vypadaly, že jsou náhodně umístěné.

„Omráčíme ho, a koukneme se, jestli tady nejsou nějaké papíry, které nám řeknou kde je Lupin a Sirius," řekl Harry. Ron a Hermiona souhlasili, a vytáhli své hůlky. Když náhle k Harryho překvapení, muž vstal, a s úsměvem k nim šel. Harry viděl, že muž neměl plešku, ale nějaký kovový plíšek.

„Dobře, že jste konečně dorazili," řekl muž všem třem. Harry byl velmi zmatený, co má teď dělat? Harry začal propadat panice, věděl, co jsou zač a co plánují? „Musím říct, i přesto, že jste tady opravdu rychle … nemohu si ohledně nich stěžovat."

Harrymu blesklo hlavou, že ten muž si myslí, že sem jsou od někoho posláni. „Tudy prosím!" řekl muž. Nasedl na koště a letěl nahoru k jedné z děr. Všichni tři pluli za ním. Bylo to jako chůze a Harry instinktivně pohyboval svými chapadlovitými nožkami.

Vstoupili do otvoru, který byl označen jako „Sebevražedné: Stráž s Extrémní Ostrahou", a Harry uviděl něco strašlivého. Otvor byl vstupem dolů do chodby, která nevypadala, že by někde končila. Bylo to jako tunel, který může vidět někdo, kdo je velmi blízko smrti, tunel nebyl vůbec osvětlen a utápěl se ve tmě. Jediné zvuky byly od kapající vody (alespoň to vypadalo jako voda) a občasné výkřiky. Špinavé a vyhublé ruce trčely zpoza mříží.

Když Harry uviděl, komu patřila jedna z rukou, chtělo se mu zvracet. Muž s jednou paží a nohou končící v koleni zíral na Harryho svým jedním okem. Druhé bylo podlité krví a pravděpodobně zanícené. Jeho kůže byla temně zelená a vlasy už skoro neměl, pokud jste nepočítali dlouhé vousy, ve kterých se to hemžilo brouky. Muž začal zvracet, vypadalo to jako krev a za okamžik se objevila skupina krys a začali to požírat. Muž jednu uchopil a odkousl jí s křupnutím hlavu.

Harryho tvář se odvrátila, věděl, že je Azkaban strašlivé vězení, ale nikdy si nepředstavoval nic tak děsivého. Jak Harry plul dále chodbou, viděl několik Mozkomorů, kteří poletovali okolo a vězni křičeli všude, kde se Mozkomorové objevili. „To je peklo," řekl si pro sebe, když míjel dalšího muže v cele, který se snažil udržet své nemocné oko v důlku tak, že si ho přidržoval lžící.

Došli nakonec tunelu, kde byla křižovatka. Muž zahnul doprava a Harry ho následoval i s Ronem a Hermionou. Byl to další tunel, vypadal stejně jako ten, kterým před chvilkou prošli, ale tento byl označen značkou „Nově příchozí". Muž zde zastavil a otočil se k nim. „Dobrá, tak tady nám chybějí Mozkomorové, a potřebuji, abyste vy tři hlídali tuto chodbu," řekl. Usmál se na ně, „Tahle chodba pro vás bude zlatým dolem. Všichni nováčkové obvykle mají dost a dost čerstvých šťastných vzpomínek. Speciálně tihle dva, máme je tu už dva měsíce a stále vypadají dobře. Oba věří, že jsou nevinní, a pokud byste se jim mohli trošku věnovat, bylo by to jenom ku prospěchu." Nasedl na koště a brzy zmizel v ohybu chodby. Harry, Ron a Hermiona se na sebe podívali.

„Myslíte, že ty dva, o kterých mluvil, jsou Sirius a Lupin?" zeptal se Ron.

„Já si myslím, že ano," řekl Harry. „Říkal, že je tu má dva měsíce, a v tu dobu je přece chytili a obvinili. Koukneme se na ně." Harry vystřelil kupředu, a začal nakukovat do cel. Tito vězni ještě nevypadali tak špatně. Většina jich vypadala ještě dobře i přesto se někteří choulili v rozích cel a třásli se nebo plakali. Harry neviděl, že by někdo vstal nebo spal a tak nemohl poznat kde je Sirius s Lupinem. Byli nevinní a tak si snad udrželi zdravý rozum, ale Azkaban je i přesto mohl změnit k nepoznání. Harry uslyšel Hermionu jak na něj volá, neznělo to jako lidské volání, spíše hlasité klapání. Ron a Harry šli k Hermioně. Ta ukazovala na celu s dvěma lidmi uvnitř. Jeden něco psal na zeď, a druhý stál a pozoroval ho. Oba vypadali podvyživeně, už trochu připomínali kostry. Najednou, se jeden podíval na Harryho.

„Hej Siriusi, poslali sem další, aby se nás pokusili zlomit. Hádám, že se o nás budou opravdu zajímat, nemyslíš?" Sirius se slabě zasmál. Harry se snažil zadržet svůj dech, nechtěl z nich vysát žádné štěstí.

„To je Sirius a Lupin!" vykřikl Ron.

„Podívej, mluví se svými kamarády o tom jak nás nejlépe připravit o rozum? Dobrá, Já vám ale říkám, že tady nemáte co na práci, NIC!" vykřikl muž. Když si Harry odmyslel modřiny přes jeho kůži, a pytle pod očima, a přidal by trochu výšky, byl to Lupin, jak si ho pamatoval.

Bude obtížné jim vysvětlit, že nejsou Mozkomorové Lupin na něj zíral, a Harry se rozhodl stáhnout kapuci, Lupin byl dost překvapený.

„Siriusi!" vykřikl Lupin. „Pojď sem a řekni mi, jestli mají Mozkomorové oči! Tenhle Mozkomor se totiž má!" Sirius přestal psát a přišel se také podívat.

„Tyhle oči, tyhle jsou Lily!"

„Lily? Lily! Jsi to ty?" zeptal se Lupin, a začal bušit do mříží. Sirius přišel blíže a začal také lomcovat mřížemi. Oba dva se snažili zabít, byli v situaci, se kterou nemohli nic dělat.

„Epistrefus!" řekl Harry, a ukázal hůlkou na sebe. Cítil, jak se oblečení i kůže stahují zpět v tekutinu, která se rozlila na zem a zmizela. Ron a Hermiona udělali to samé.

Byl to velmi zvláštní pohled, jak se kůže Mozkomorů mění ve vodu a mizí. Sirius a Lupin byli neschopní slov, zírali na trojici bývalých Mozkomorů s otevřenými ústy.

„H – H … Harry?" koktal Sirius.

„Ano, to jsem já," řekl Harry drze. „Přišli jsme vás zachránit."

„Harry!" vykřikl Lupin, jak se najednou vrátil zpět do reality. „Neměli jste sem chodit, je to tu velmi, ale velmi nebezpečné!"

„Neboj se," řekl Harry. „Přes Mozkomory jsme přešli lehce."

Sirius nesouhlasně zavrtěl hlavou. „Mozkomorové jsou to poslední, čeho se tu musíme bát," řekl. „Chystá se sem invaze a to dneska!"

„Invaze?" zeptal se Harry zmateně. „Čí?"

„Voldemorta !" vykřikl Lupin. Hermiona a Ron sebou cuknuli, když to jméno vyslovil.

„Jak to víš?" zeptal se Harry.

„Mozkomorové," řekl Sirius. „Mluví o tom už pár týdnů. Jsou vzrušeni, cítí, že přijde a nechtějí nic jiného než se k němu připojit."

„Ty jim rozumíš?" zeptal se Harry.

„Překládací kouzlo," řekl Lupin. „Udělal jsem si hůlku z jídla a odpadků, které nám dávají.

A také nám sypou nějaké dračí koření do jídla, není to sice tak mocné jako dračí srdce, pírko z fénixe nebo roh z jednorožce, ale postačuje to. Vytáhl velmi nahrubo udělanou hůlku z kapsy. „Není to sice nijak ohromující, ale v základě to postačuje."

„A proč jste to neřekli nikomu z lidských strážců tady?" zeptala se Hermiona.

„Ha!" řekl Sirius. „Myslíš, že nás poslouchají? Samozřejmě, že jsme to zkoušeli, ale oni si myslí, že se snažíme jen odsud dostat, odejít s nimi a ostatními vězni.

„Harry, radši odsud běžte!" řekl Lupin. „Máme dobrý únikový plán." A ukázal na čmáranice na zdi „, nechceme vás ohrozit, až to budeme zkoušet." Harry se cítil rozrušeně…cestoval jsem, a oni nakonec nechtějí ani nepotřebují jeho pomoc.

„Harry my nejsme tak vyděšení z toho, že jsi tady," řekl Sirius, a pousmál se. „Popravdě to, že jste přešli přes stráže a Mozkomory svědčí o tom, že jste velmi dobří kouzelníci."

„A jak se odsud tedy dostaneme?" zeptal se Harry. Sirius a Lupin ukázali na malý otvor ve zdi a malou kuličku v něm. Otvor byl ale kryt mřížemi.

„Ta kulička je klíčem k otevření naší cely." řekl Lupin. „Klíč je hned tady?" řekla překvapeně Hermiona. „Právě tam, kam se skoro každý může dostat? Myslela jsem, že je to tu trochu víc zabezpečené.

„Ale oni to nepotřebují více zabezpečovat," řekl Sirius. „Většina vězňů tady nepotřebuje mříže, aby zůstali uvnitř. Proč vyhazovat vládní peníze na zabezpečení, když je to všechno mnohem jednodušší s tím samým výsledkem."

„No… to je pravda Siriusi," řekla Hermiona.

„Kromě toho," pokračoval Lupin, „moje hůlka není dost dobrá na to, aby zvládla transportní kouzlo, ale tvoje to jistě dokáže."

„Transportní kouzlo?" zeptal se Harry, nevěděl, o čem to Sirius mluví. „Může to přesouvat věci na krátké vzdálenosti," řekl Sirius. „Jen zamíříš na kuličku, řekni `Ela Grigorus`. Kulička by se ti měla objevit v ruce." Harry se otočil ke kleci s kuličkou. Zamířil hůlkou na kuličku. „Ela Grigorus!" vykřikl. Kulička se prudce zatřásla a zmizela, v tu chvíli se objevila Harrymu v ruce.

„Výborně Harry!" řekl Sirius. „Dej ji sem a jsme připraveni odejít." A ukázal na malý otvor vedle mříží od cely. Kulička tam přesně pasovala, mříže najednou zmizely a Sirius a Lupin vyšli ven z cely. Harry vzal kuličku z otvoru a mříže se opět objevily. Potom kuličku přemístil zpět na své místo.

„Dobrá práce Harry," řekl Sirius, s nadšeným výrazem ve své nevyspalé tváři.

„Jak se odsud dostaneme?" zeptal se Harry.

„Ó to je snadné," řekl Sirius. „Vše co musíme udělat je-„

Sirius byl přerušen prudkým výbuchem, který vypadal, jakoby přicházel odevšad najednou.

Byl to ohlušující, a Harry cítil teplo. Slyšel výkřiky přicházející ze všech stran, a slyšel hlasitý a zároveň chladný smích, který doprovázel paprsky vystřelované z hůlky. Chodbou se začal valit kouř.

„Už to začalo!" řekl Sirius.

„Běžte, dělejte!" vykřikl Lupin a postrkoval Harryho Rona i Hermionu skrz zakouřenou chodbu. Snažil se svou provizorní hůlkou trochu rozptýlit kouř, ale kouř byl i přesto nesnesitelný.

„Kam jdeme?" zeptal se Harry kuckavě.

„Chtěli jsme jít hlavním vchodem ven, ale teď tu je Voldemort, takže nemůžeme počítat s tím, že přežijeme, pokud bychom tak šli áááá- ." Lupin zakopl o tělo na podlaze. Rychle se postavil a oprášil se. „To je Jack, tuhle chodbu hlídali lidé," řekl Sírius. „Jestli je mrtvý, tak Voldemort nebo nějaký jeho přisluhovač je poblíž.

„Proto bychom odsud měli rychle vypadnout!" vypískla Hermiona.

„Na to jsem přesně myslel!" řekl Sirius. Sáhl Jackovi do kapsy, a vytáhl kožený váček.

„Co to je?" zeptal se Ron, zatímco zkoušel přestat kašlat.

„Letaxový prášek," řekl Sirius. „Chodby v Azkabanu jsou propojeny i systémem krbů, toho využívají stráže a proto jsou vždy rychle na místě."

„No a?" zeptal se kašlající Ron.

„Mysli Rone, používej mozek," řekl Harry, napadlo ho totiž, co jim Sirius zatím jen naznačil.

„Použijeme Letax abychom se odsud dostali! Dostaneme se tak do Bradavic."

„Přesně!" řekl Lupin, vzal hrst mnohobarevného prachu z váčku. „Všechno co potřebujeme je najít krb. Musíme nějaký najít!" Harry, Ron, a Hermiona se vydali na jednu stranu chodby a Sirius a Lupin na druhou.

„Vidíš něco?" zeptal se Harry.

„Sotva vidím v tom kouři mé ruce," řekla Hermiona.

„Takhle ho nenajdeme!" řekl Ron. Bloudil chodbou a pokoušel se nevšímat si mrtvých těl a kouře. Najednou, Harry uslyšel kroky, které přicházely z opačného směru. Byly blíž a blíž. Harry se otočil, a vytáhl hůlku, kroky se zrychlily. Kdokoli přicházel, nemohl to být nikdo, koho znal, zvlášť tady v Azkabanu., Harry musel něco udělat.

„Mdloby na tebe!" vykřikl Harry. Z hůlky vystřelil paprsek, a uslyšel, jak se tělo svalilo na podlahu. Druhý se snažil pomoci prvnímu, který byl zasažen kouzlem. Byl to Sirius.

„Harry! Co to tu provádíš!" zakřičel a vlekl za sebou Lupinovo tělo. Harry si připadal jako idiot. „Jsou za námi! Utíkejte!"

„Kdo?" zeptal se Harry.

„Nějací Smrtijedi a Mozkomorové," řekl Sirius a přehodil si ztuhlého Lupina přes rameno, a začal utíkat.

„Oni se k nim už připojili?" zeptal se Harry, který běžel vedle Lupina.

„Jasně," řekl Sirius. „Voldemort s sebou vzal nějaké „čerstvé" lidi a Mozkomorové toho hned využili. Připojili se k němu hned po tom, co zjistili, že s ním budou mít více. Našel jsi už nějaký krb?" Harry se chystal odpovědět, když ho Hermiona přerušila.

„Tady je jeden!" vykřikla, a ukazovala přímo před sebe. Vpředu na křižovatce byl veliký a velmi elegantní krb.

Vypadal, že je vyroben z černého mramoru a byl složitě vyzdoben vytesanými soškami nějakých démonů. Sirius dal Harrymu Letax do hrsti „Harry běž zpátky do Bradavic!"

Harry chtěl už jít, ale řekl Siriusovi „Ne, běž ty, Lupin potřebuje pomoc a nemáme moc času."

Sirius se podíval na Harryho a chystal se říct nějaký protiargument, ale radši hodil do krbu Letax a podal Harrymu váček s Letaxem. „Neposílej mi sovy Harry, Nebudeme riskovat. Myslím si, že jsme našli místo kde je poslední fénix, ale ještě to nevím jistě. Nějak ti už dám vědět." Kývl hlavou na rozloučení, a vykřikl do plamenů „Dům Arabely Figgové." Vkročil do krbu a zmizel.

Strop nad křižovatkou se začal třást a pár kamenů spadlo dolů a kouř pořád houstnul. Harry hodil Letax do krbu a Hermiona a Ron vkročili do plamenů. „Bradavice, Nebelvírská kolej!" vykřikla Hermiona a zmizela. Ron udělal to samé.

Harry zůstal sám „Bradavice, Nebelvírská kolej!" vykřikl a vkročil do plamenů. Svět se zatočil a ponořil do tmy. Najednou se objevila velká místnost. Jakmile ho přešla závrať, rozhlédl se. „Tohle nejsou Bradavice." To byla první myšlenka, která mu bleskla hlavou. Místnost sice byla velká, ale rozhodně nevypadala jako ta v Bradavicích. Bylo tu temno, mimo pár pochodní, které svítily v rozích. Byly tu haldy starých soch kouzelníků a čarodějek naskládané na sebe, jako kdyby se o ně nikdo nestaral. Za nimi se objevil něčí stín.

„Rone, Hermiono? Jste to vy? Jak jsme se sem dostali?" zavolal na ně, ale oni nereagovali.

Pokračoval v plahočení přes sochy, a když byl, blíže viděl, že to není ani Ron ani Hermiona.

„Kdo jste?" zavolal Harry, ale nedostal odpověď. Neznámý se zastavil pár metrů od Harryho.

„Stoupnul si před něj a založil ruce. Kapuce mu kouzlem sjela z tváře a Harry poznal Červíčka.

„Tak Harry Pottere…. Znovu …. Jsme se setkali" zasyčel Červíček skrz široký úsměv.

„Můj pán bude velmi potěšen tím, že jsem tě našel."

Náhle si Harry vzpomněl na krb za ním, který stále hořel. Rychle vhodil zbytek Letaxu a vykřikl „Bradavice, Nebelvírská kolej!" připraven skočit dovnitř. Oheň zezelenal.

„Ale to ne! Aquaius!" vykřikl Červíček. Harry už byl uvnitř, ale voda, kterou vyčaroval Červíček, uhasila oheň a veškerá Harryho naděje skončila v tichém „ssss".

„Nemůžeš mě zabít Červíčku," povzdechl si Harry, a zkoušel zamluvit svou chybu. „Můžeš být sebemocnější, ale já tě znám, jsi stále ten malý člověk, který podvedl mé rodiče."

Červíček se zasmál a zavrtěl hlavou. „Harry, Harry, Harry …" řekl, „Ty vůbec nerozumíš tomu, co chci udělat. Pokud bych tě chtěl zabít, byl bys mrtvý už dávno. Ale vím, že není tvým zvykem zůstat zaražený a zticha. Jak už jistě víš, můj pán si tě nepřeje zabít… Chce, aby ses k němu připojil.

„Nikdy!" vykřikl Harry. „Radši bych zemřel než bych se s vámi spojil!" Červíček se znovu pousmál.

„Harry, jsou i horší věci než smrt." lusknul prsty a několik smrtijedů vstoupilo do místnosti.

Všichni se postavili kolem Harryho do kruhu včetně Červíčka. Harry některé poznal: Luciuse Malfoye, Macnaira, Crabba a Goyla. Bylo jich tady o trochu víc, ale Harry je všechny nepoznal, museli být zachráněni z Azbakanu, protože podle toho taky vypadali.

Když si jeden z nich odkašlal, Harry byl překvapen.

„Profesor Snape ?" zeptal se Harry, a civěl na něj. Stál přesně vedle Červíčka jako by byli největší přátelé. Co se to tu děje?

„Á ano, Severus …" řekl Červíček. "Vrátil se k nám v létě. Můj Pán zcela rozumí tomu, že se k nám připojil až později. Byl nám velmi nápomocen, zvláště při Azbakanském přepadu,"

Harry to najednou pochopil, Profesor Snape musí pracovat v přestrojení…

Harry neměl čas na to, aby přemýšlel o Snapeovi… musel se teď soustředit na Červíčka.

„Harry," řekl Červíček „zpět k naší věci …" Luskl prsty a najednou se objevili Mozkomorové. Harry okamžitě ucítil jejich přítomnost, cítil jak kolem něj chladno, cítil, jak je z něj vysáváno štěstí a radost, musel něco udělat.

„Expecto Patronum!" vykřikl Harry. Stříbrný jelen vystřelil z hůlky, a mířil k Mozkomorům. Ale Mozkomorové necouvli. Patron je nevyrušil. Harry viděl, proč to neúčinkuje: měli totiž oči. Nebyly to lidské oči, byly jako oči Voldemorta červené a hadí. Vypadaly jako černé díry, kterými mohli vysávat víc a víc radosti a štěstí z okolí.

Červíček mávl hůlkou a Patron zmizel. „Viděls to Harry? Voldemort se dokáže odvděčit těm, kteří mu jsou věrní," řekl uklidňujícím hlasem. „Oči jsou Harry velmi mocným darem. Představ si, že celý tvůj život je temný a prázdný, je to neporovnatelný pocit mít oči. Život Mozkomorů je mnohdy horší než vězňů, které hlídají. Mozkomorové nikdy neměli oči, ale to se teď změní…" Tón jeho vtíravého hlasu způsobil, že Harry se cítil na malou chvíli provinile, ale rychle se vzpamatoval.

„Tvůj směšný Patron je měl odehnat, ale teď jsou Mozkomorové téměř neporazitelní." Zasyčel Červíček. „připoj se k nám Harry a Voldemort se ti odmění, stejně jako Mozkomorům. Připoj se k nám a staneš se velmi mocným mágem, mocnějším než si vůbec dokážeš představit…"

Vypadalo to beznadějně. Harry ztrácel více a více dobrých pocitů, a v jeho hlavě se začaly ozývat špatné vzpomínky, začínalo to být nesnesitelné. Lákalo ho připojit se k Voldemortovi… ale pamatoval si, co mu říkal Brumbál na konci školního roku… Dělej to, co je správné. Vzpomínka na Brumbála ho přitvrdila.

„Ne Červíčku, nikdy," zasyčel. Červíček se pousmál, pokrčil rameny „Harry nemyslím si, že bych ti dával na výběr, ale dal jsem ti šanci. Připojíš se k nám."

Harry chtěl utéct, ale jak? Smrtijedi byli všude okolo, a Mozkomorové byli hned za nimi. Vzpomněl si na Snapea, co tady vlastně dělá? Opravdu byl s Voldemortem anebo tu byl jako špeh? Harry se chvilinku rozmýšlel a řekl „Mimochodem kde je Voldemort, Červíčku? Je příliš bojácný na to, aby se zúčastnil invaze?" Červíček se podíval na Harryho.

„Nechápeš to, Harry, Tato malá invaze není vůbec ničím v porovnání s dalšími záležitostmi mého pána. Vynalézá nová kouzla, získává moc … opravdový génius."

„Když tu není," řekl Harry, „jak tedy mohou mít mozkomorové oči? Není to příliš mocné kouzlo?" „Ale naopak," řekl Červíček. Můj pán to má velmi dobře vymyšlené, Harry. Nalezl cesty, kterými lze dosáhnout toho, že i velmi mocná kouzla dokáže vykouzlit i dítě. I přes velkou magickou kompresi, jsou některé kouzla nevykouzlitelná. Fungují jen v jeho přítomnosti, protože má mocnou magickou auru."

Harry se zachvěl při pomyšlení, jaká kouzla může asi Voldemort vymýšlet. „Červíčku a jak jste vůbec mohli naplánovat přepad Azkabanu, myslím to jak jste přemohli všechny stráže a vůbec celý Azkaban." Červíček se opět pousmál.

„Zabralo to mnoho času a mnoho práce. Museli jsme pár Mozkomorů dostat na naši stranu. TI umístili magické výbušniny přes celý Azkaban. Dostat tě sem, to bylo o mnoho těžší."

„Jak to myslíte? Přišel jsem sem přeci dobrovolně."

„Ale Harry, je jednoduché ošálit tak naivní lidi jako jsi ty. Voldemort vydíral Kornéliuse Popletala, a ten zajistil uvěznění Remuse Lupina a Siriuse Blacka v Azkabanu. Důkazy svědčili v jejich nevinu a tak jsme museli jednat. Věděli jsme, že se tu ukážeš, bylo to jen otázkou času. Tak jsme vyslali pár špehů mezi Bradavice a Azkaban, ti nás informovali. Když jsem se to dozvěděl, okamžitě jsme se začali připravovat."

„A co jste udělal s krbem? Přenesl mě sem místo do Bradavic!"

„To," řekl Červíček, „byla má zásluha, Věděl jsem, že budeš moc slušný na to, abys šel první, tak jsem čekal na posledního, a pak jsem přesměroval síť krbů to této místnosti. Tak jednoduché a tak efektivní." Právě v tento okamžik si Harry všimnul Snapea. Ukazoval nenápadně jedním prstem do rohu místnosti na jednu z pochodní. Harry na něj letmo kouknul a všímal si, co mu naznačuje. Rty naprázdno vyslovil slovo „Letax." Harry pochopil. Vše co musel udělat, bylo přenést si k sobě pochodeň, vhodit do ní letax a říct Adresu. Ale byla ta pochodeň opravdu připojená k Letaxové síti? Byla tak malá a nevypadala na to. Harry se ale rozhodl, že poprvé ve svém životě bude věřit Snapeovi.

Bylo to o mnoho jednodušší v porovnání s tím, co dokázal s Ronem a Hermionou, ale i přesto to bude o mnoho obtížnější, je totiž protivníkům tváří v tvář. Je to jediná šance jak utéct.

Harry posunul ruku do kapsy, a vzal si špetku Letaxu, držel ho mezi prsty, připraven vhodit ho do pochodně. Čekal na pravou chvíli.

„Jak si se rozhodl Harry, jsi připraven stát se a být nejmocnějším kouzelníkem na zemi?"

„Voldemorte, já jsem si to rozmyslel a můžu ti říct, že… Ela Grigorus!"

Červíček na něj zmateně pohlédl, ale než mohl cokoli říct pochodeň byla v Harryho rukou. Vhodil Letax, „Bradavice, Nebelvírská kolej!" vykřikl Harry co nejrychleji.

„NE!" vykřikl Červíček, a vrhnul se na Harryho, aby mu pochodeň vytrhl. Ale bylo pozdě. Harry cítil, jak je vsáván do pochodně, a objevil se v Bradavicích.


	18. Kapitola 18 – Návrat do Bradavic

**Kapitola 18 – Návrat do Bradavic**

Celý svět okolo Harryho okamžitě zčernal a začal rotovat. Tempo bylo stále rychlejší a rychlejší dokud nevystoupil z krbu do nějaké místnosti. První co Harry udělal, bylo, že se rozhlédl kolem, aby se ujistil, že je zpátky v Bradavicích, nebo alespoň, že není v místnosti s Voldemortovými služebníky.

Když zjistil, že je v nebelvírské společenské místnosti, velice se mu ulevilo. Byla skoro úplně prázdná, až na dvě postavy: Ron a Hermionu, kteří k němu okamžitě přiběhli přes celou místnost.

„Harry!" vykřikla Hermiona utrápeně a vypadala přitom, že brečela. „Jsi v pořádku?" Harry přikývl, ale myslí byl stále u toho, co se právě stalo.

„Kde ses octnul, Harry?" zeptal se Ron. „Když ses neobjevil tady, tak kde jsi tedy skončil?" Harry jim tedy vypověděl všechno o tom, jak Červíček změnil cíl toho krbu a také jak po něm chtěl, aby se přidal k Voldemortovi. Řekl jim o Snapeovi a o tom, jak utekl pomocí Letaxu.

„Takže Snape s nimi byl po celou dobu!" řekla Hermiona pobouřeně.

„Věděl jsem, že je to křivák," přidal se Ron.

„Ne, Rone," nesouhlasil Harry. „Pracuje pro Brumbála jako špeh."

„Aha," řekl Ron a vypadal trochu rozpačitě. V tu chvíli odbily nástěnné hodiny dvě ráno.

„Och, páni!" vykřikl Ron. „Musíme do postele! Zítra máme famfrpálový zápas, Harry!" Harry zasténal a položil si hlavu do zkřížených rukou. Jak na to jen mohl zapomenout? Jak mohou s Ronem hrát, jak nejlépe umí, když napůl spí? Doufal jen, že jejich klony odvedli na taktickém tréninku, který byl naplánovaný na minulou noc, dobrou práci.

„To mi připomíná," řekl Harry hlasitěji, než měl v úmyslu, „že se musíme nějak zbavit svých klonů!"

Po schodech scházeli, jako na zavolanou, Harryho a Ronův klon. Oba byli v pyžamech a mnuli si oči.

„Můžete být zticha?" zívl Ronův klon. Harry, Ron a Hermiona na něj zírali.

„Ale ne, to jste vy," řekl Harryho klon, když k nim přicházel následován Ronovým. Harry si povzdech, jelikož si pamatoval, jak těžká byla tahle situace předtím a rozhodně nedychtil po tom si ji zopakovat.

„Poslouchejte, vím, že vám to bude připadat jako překvapení, ale jste-"

„Kopie?" zeptal se Harryho klon s přeloženýma rukama. Harrymu se rozšířily oči a několikrát mrkl.

„Cože? Chcete říct, že…to víte?"

„Samozřejmě, že to…víme," odsekl Harryho klon.

„Ale jak? Jak jste na to přišli?" zeptal se Ron.

„No, když jste odešli, začaly se nám vracet naše vzpomínky," odvětil Ronův klon. „A jedna z nich jste byli vy, jak jste nás klonovali a ne naopak."

„Abychom si to ověřili," přidal se Harryho klon, „jsme na moji hůlku použili Priori Incantatem. Vzhledem k tomu, že na kouzlech a zaklínadlech nezáleží, nemohou být kopírována. Nemají tudíž předešlá kouzla klony, ale ti skuteční. A když potom nevyšlo ven zvětšovací, ani žádné jiné kouzlo, pochopili jsme pravdu."

„A už jste…se s tím smířili?" zeptal se Harry.

„Samozřejmě, že ne!" vyjekl jeho klon. „Myslíš, že se nám chce odejít? Myslíš, že chceme umřít?"

„Co myslíš tím ‚zemřít'?" zeptala se Hermiona.

„No, přeci nemůžete být na zemi dvakrát, nebo jo?" odsekl Ronův klon skoro šíleně.

„Takže jen jedni z nás tu mohou zůstat. Buď klony, nebo originály." řekl Harry a začal si uvědomovat, že zbavit se klonů nebude stejné, jako prostě zahodit hračku. Bude to jako zabít přítele.

„Nikdy mě nenapadlo…"

„Představ si," řekl Harryho klon, „že ses narodil, žiješ dva dny a potom umřeš. Co je to za život, no?" Harry se cítil mizerněji každou vteřinu a přál si, aby mohl vymyslet nějaký jiný způsob, díky němuž by se lidé nemuseli dozvědět, že byl s Ronem a Hermionou pryč místo toho, aby tam poslali své klony.

„No, ale není jiná možnost-" začal Ron.

„Drž hubu!" zaječely oba klony. „Prostě zmlkni!"

„Někdo z nás ale musí odejít," podotkl Ron rozzlobeně. „A rozhodně to nebudeme my!"

„Jo, a co vás tak ujišťuje, že jste původní?" zeptal se jeho klon. „Jsme úplně stejní!"

„Ne, nejste," opáčil Harry, který si začal uvědomovat rozdíl mezi nimi a klony. „Říkali jste, že magie se nedá zkopírovat, je to tak?"

„Je, a co má být?"

„To znamená, že nemáš můj Řád," pokračoval Harry. „Jestliže nepůjdeš, abych já mohl zůstat, nebudu moci oživit svou maminku, takže nebude pro Voldemorta vůbec obtížné ji získat." Klon vypadal, jako kdyby chtěl něco namítnout, ale pak si uvědomil, že má Harry pravdu.

„Máš pravdu," zašeptal pomalu a tiše. „My jsme ti, kdo musí jít." Odcouval ke krbu, kterým Harry přiletěl, natáhl ruce do vzduchu a zavřel oči.

„Udělej to," šeptl rychle a tiše.

„Co mám udělat?" nechápal Harry.

„Zabij mě pomocí kletby, která zabíjí, aby to bylo rychlejší," vysvětlil mu klon bez jediného pohybu a bez toho, aby otevřel oči.

„Cože?" zeptal se Harry užasle. „To ti nemůžu udělat!" Jeho klon spustil ruce a otevřel oči.

„A co tedy chceš udělat?"

„Myslím, že existuje nějaké kouzlo, které by tě rychle odstranilo," mínil Harry a jeho kopie se usmála.

„Právě jsi popsal kletbu Avada Kedavra!" Harry se ohromen svou hloupostí praštil do čela.

„Ne, musí přeci být i jiný způsob!" zaječel. Nepřál si někoho zabít, i když to vlastně nebyl…někdo. Potom se náhle otevřely dveře do společenské místnosti, zaplavilo ji světlo a vstoupila profesorka McGonagallová.

„Běžte! Rychle!" křikl Harry na klony, ale bylo příliš pozdě. Profesorka je už viděla a zavřískla.

„Pottere! Weasley! Grangerová! Co se to tu děje?!" zaječela na ně. Chvíli na ni mlčky zírali a pak sešla po schodech Hermionina kopie oděná v noční košili. Měla zavřené oči a jedno si mnula rukou.

„Proč je tu takový rámus?" zeptala se. Potom vzhlédla, a když uviděla Harryho, Rona, opravdovou Hermionu a profesorku McGonagallovou vloudil se ji do tváře výraz vyděšení. Přeběhla ke chlapcovým klonům a vypadala mnohem více probuzeně.

„Vy si prostě nedáte říct," řekla profesorka Harrymu. „Proč jste tu dvakrát?"

„No, paní profesorko…" začal Harry. Rozhodl se pro návrat k původnímu příběhu, že on s Ronem a s Hermionou vytvořili své kopie, aby šli na ples s někým jiným než opravdoví Harry, Ron a Hermiona. Profesorka McGonagallová na to však neskočila tak snadno jako ostatní.

„Žádný ples ale nebyl oznámen, pane Pottere," řekla. „Jak jste přišli na to, že byl?"

Na to měl Harry pomyslet. Bradavičtí učitelé musí samozřejmě vědět, že nebyl v plánu žádný ples! Když si Ron všiml, že má Harry problémy, promluvil.

„Byly to fámy," vyhrkl. „Fámy, že se chystá ples. Myslím, že si naši partneři chtěli být jistí, že s nimi půjdeme." Slabě se usmál a Harry s Hermionou se chtěli přidat, ale obávali se reakce profesorky McGonagallové.

„Nedokážu si představit nic pošetilejšího než to, co jste právě udělali," řekla. „Po tom útoku pavouka před dvěma dny jste mohli pomyslet na to, že si lidé budou dávat větší pozor na to, co udělají! Jak dlouho máte ty klony?"

„Jen pár hodin," zalhal Harry.

„Dobrá tedy, nic vážného se stát nemohlo. Proč tedy děláte takový rámus?"

„No, uvědomili jsme si totiž, že když už jsme je udělali, neexistuje způsob, jak se jich zbavit," odpověděl Harry. „Nevíme si rady, protože je nechceme zabít, ale nemohou tu zůstat." Profesorka McGonagallová jen potřásla hlavou.

„Vy tři…no spíš vás šest nemáte ani ponětí, o tom kolikrát už tato obtížná situace nastala a zvláště v téhle škole."

„Chcete říct, že už se to stalo někdy předtím?" zeptal se Harry zvědavě.

„Och, nesčetněkrát!" zvolala. „Po pravdě řečeno, jsme tu měli přesně takovou situaci rok předtím, než jste nastoupili vy."

„A co jste udělali?" zeptala se Hermiona.

„Poslali jsme je na Ministerstvo klonů, na léčebné oddělení!" odvětila.

„Co to je?" nechápal Harry.

„Tam mají lidské kopie. Starají se o ně a potom je nechají žít jejich přirozený život, jak nejlépe to dovedou. Někdy poupraví něco na jejich vzhledu, a když jsou si jisti, že to zvládnou, pošlou je do světa."

„Nechci, aby mě poslali do nějaké zoologické!" odporoval Harryho klon. „Aby mě tam změnili a poopravili!"

„Takže byste chtěl raději zemřít?" zeptala se profesorka. Harryho klon okamžitě zmlkl a zakroutil hlavou.

„Tak dobrá, v tom případě se pokusíme dostat vás odsud, jak nejrychleji to půjde. Nechceme další paniku. Vy tři," ukázala na klony, „přijdete za několik minut ke mně do kabinetu, kde na vás bude čekat Záchranný autobus." S těmi slovy se připravila k odchodu, ale než vykročila ven, řekla: „Pottere a Weasley! Běžte okamžitě do postele! Zítra hrajete zápas!" Potom zavřela dveře.

„Tak tedy," řekl Harryho klon, „myslím, že nastal čas se rozloučit."

„Opravdu se velice omlouvám," řekl Harry.

„Ne, neomlouvej se," přerušila ho jeho kopie. „I když jsem měl žít jen jako něčí kopie, alespoň jsem žil a jsem za to vděčný."

Ta odpověď Harryho tak překvapila, že nic neříkal, když jeho, Ronův a Hermionin klon odcházeli do kabinetu profesorky McGonagallové. Jakmile se zavřely dveře, Ron si oddychl úlevou.

„Páni, jsem rád, že to šlo tak hladce," řekl.

„Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsem si nevzpomněla na Ministerstvo klonů," divila se Hermiona. „Přestože není tak známé, měla jsem si na to vzpomenout. Myslím, že si budu muset lépe prostudovat Historii čar a kouzel."

Harry s Ronem potřásli hlavou a vystoupali ke svým ložnicím. Harry se převlékl do pyžama a zhroutil se na postel. Jakmile to udělal, uslyšel, jak se něco mačká a s obavami, co to asi bude, vstal. Vzápětí zjistil, že si lehl na kus pergamenu. Zvedl ho a přečetl, co na něm stálo: Pořád vím, co jsi udělal, Pottere a zítra za to zaplatíš!

Harry zasténal, znovu padl na postel a téměř okamžitě usnul.

Probudil se díky tomu, že s ním Ron třásl a volal na něj. Okamžitě vstal a zjistil, že mu zbývá necelých dvacet minut do zápasu se Zmijozelem. Během snídaně musel přestát Malfoyovi uštěpačné poznámky a potom seběhl na hřiště. Několik lidí už bylo na tribunách a hledali si dobrá místa, zatímco zbytek nebelvírského týmu stál opodál. Na druhé straně hřiště se těsnalo zmijozelské mužstvo a plánovalo nějakou novou strategii.

„Harry!" křikl George a mával přitom obálkou. „To ti přišlo těsně předtím, než jsme se sem dostali. Byla na zemi." Podal Harrymu obálku, ten ji roztrhl a četl:

Drahý Harry,

Jak ses měl? Od naší cesty do Prasinek jsem tě neviděla a ráda bych dohnala, co jsme zameškali. Až porazíš Zmijozel, sejdeme se ve Velké síni. Můžeme si popovídat ohledně plesu, o kterém kolují pověsti, že se chystá. A také o Soubojnickém klubu, do kterého dychtím vstoupit.

S láskou, Cho

To bylo přesně to, co potřeboval. Hned si víc věřil a byl připraven začít hrát. Představa, že potom uvidí Cho v něm obnovila pocit blaženosti.

„Jsi v pořádku, Harry?" zeptal se Fred, když uviděl jeho omámený výraz.

„Co? Jo, jasně! Pojďme!" zavelel, nacpal si dopis do kapsy a vyšel do středu hřiště. Marcus Flint udělal to samé a zazíral dolů na Harryho. Byl jako Hagridovo mladší vydání, protože byl ohromný, silný a zavalitý. Jen neměl nic z Hagridovi srdečnosti a radosti.

„Kapitáni, podejte si ruce," vyzvala je madame Hoochová jako rozhodčí. Harry okamžitě natáhl ruku a Flint mu ji stiskl, jakoby to byl šváb, kterého si přál rozmáčknout. Zmáčkl mu ji tak silně, že se Harry až divil, že mu nevybuchne. Po celou dobu se zmijozelský kapitán usmíval.

„Nasedněte na košťata," řekla madame Hoochová. Flint pustil Harrymu ruku a ten si ji začal okamžitě mnout, aby se zbavil té pulsující bolesti. Nasedl na koště a zbytek týmu se rozestavilo kolem něj.

„Raz…dva…" zakřičela madame Hoochová s Camrálem, Potlouky a Zlatonkou v rukou, připravena je vyhodit do vzduchu. „…tři!" S tím je vyhodila do vzduchu a Harry okamžitě vystřelil za Zlatonkou. Pokusil se zůstat u ní blízko, ale během několika sekund mu zmizela z dohledu.

„Ta Zlatonka je na tebe moc rychlá, co Pottere?" křikl na něj Malfoy.

„Tebe jsem poblíž ní neviděl, Malfoy!" zakřičel na něj a odletěl dříve, než stačil Malfoy něco namítnout. Ve chvíli, kdy odlétával, však na hlavě pocítil řezavou bolest, jako kdyby ho udeřil Potlouk.

„Au! Frede, Georgi, kde jste?"

„Promiň, Harry!" křikl Fred, když kolem něj prolétával. „Nevěděl jsem, že budeme muset dávat pozor taky na Camrál."

„Cože?"

„To co tě praštilo, byl Camrál, Harry, ne Potlouk a-pozor!" Camrál se znovu řítil na Harryho, ale ten mu v poslední chvíli uhnul.

„Co se to děje?" zaječel Harry, když se Camrál zastavil a vrhl se zpátky na něj. „S tím Camrálem není něco v pořádku!"

A byla to pravda. Camrál nelétal nikde jinde než kolem Harryho. Vypadalo to, že se ho snaží shodit, ale to bylo něco, co měly dělat Potlouky.

„Co máme dělat, Harry?" zeptal se George, když prolétl kolem a snažil se mu pomoct.

„Prašte ho!" odpověděl Harry. George vyletěl proti Camrálu, který se právě vracel udeřit Harryho a udeřil do něj co největší silou. Ale pomohlo to asi stejně, jako kdyby do něj udeřil pírkem. Jeho pálka Camrál ani nezpomalila a ten se stále blížil k Harrymu.

„Hýbej se, Harry!" křikla na něj Angelina. Celý nebelvírský tým ho teď obklopil, zatímco zmijozelští se na opačném konci hřiště smáli. „Když se budeš pohybovat, možná že mu unikneš!"

Harry se řídil podle její rady a vystřelil tam, kam mohl. Camrál ho však pronásledoval bez toho, aby zpomalil. Co se to děje? Harry se podíval po zmijozelské tribuně, aby viděl, jestli ten Camrál někdo neočarovával. Všichni očividně fandili tomu, aby Harry spadl, ale nikdo nesledoval míč s mumláním, takže nemohlo dojít k očarování.

Teď musí najít Zlatonku opravdu rychle. Camrál opět zrychlil, aby mohl narazit do Harryho.

„Máš nějaké problémy s balónem, Pottere?" zaslechl Malfoyův hlas hned vedle sebe.

„Nemám na tebe čas, Malfoyi," odsekl Harry a rychle zatočil, aby se ho zbavil.

„No, dnes to vypadá spíše na nudnou hru," ozval se Lee Jordan. „Nikdo se nemůže dostat k Camrálu, všichni upírají oči na chytače a-pozor, Harry!"

Camrál proti němu vystřelil a udeřil ho do boku. Harry si připadal, jakoby do něj narazilo auto. Cítil, jak se mu lámou žebra i krev vytékající v něm. Bylo to příliš bolestivé na jakýkoliv výkřik. Chytil se za ten bok a snažil se moc nehýbat, když se opět řítil Camrál, aby ho praštil.

Podařilo se mu vyhnout, ale bolest byla stále nesnesitelná. Zvládl však vykřiknout „Oddechový čas!"

Madame Hoochová zapískala a oba týmy se snesly na zem. Harry se dokolébal ke svému týmu, přičemž sebou každým krokem škubal.

„Harry!" vykřikla Katie. „Jsi v pohodě?"

„Ne, myslím, že ne," odtušil Harry.

„Měl bys jít za madame Pomfreyovou, Harry," podotkl George. „Měli bychom zrušit ten zápas."

„V žádném případě!" přerušil ho Harry. „Neprohraji svůj první zápas proti Zmijozelu jako kapitán jen kvůli malému vnitřnímu krvácení! Potřebuji to jen dočasně zpevnit." S těmi slovy vytáhl hůlku a namířil si ji na bok.

„Osteo Repairo!" procedil skrze zaťaté zuby. Cítil, jak se v něm přeskupují kosti a bolest pomalu ustala.

„To zpravilo problém s kostmi, Harry," namítla Angelina, „ale potřebuješ něco udělat s tím krvácením."

„Až po zápase," odmítl Harry. Nemínil na sobě nechat zdát sebemenší známky slabosti. Nasedl na koště a vylétl opět do vzduchu. Zbytek nebelvírského a celý zmijozelský tým udělali to samé.

„Po krátkém přerušení jsou mužstva opět ve vzduchu," komentoval Lee. „Madame Hoochová vyměnila všechny míče vzhledem k tomu, že poslední Camrál byl poněkud šílený."

Po tomto oznámení si Harry oddychl úlevou. Takže tu už nebude žádný bláznivý Camrál a hra snad bude moci pokračovat normálně.

„A Camrál už je ve vzduchu v…v držení Zmijozelu," zasténal Lee, zatímco tribuna zmijozelských zaburácela. Jediné, co musí teď Harry udělat je dát pozor na Zlatonku.

„Zmijozel se blíží k nebelvírským brankovým tyčím, no tak, pospěš si, Angelino! Vem jim ten míč! Ale ne, už je pozdě! Deset - nula pro Zmijozel." Zmijozelští jásali, zatímco nebelvírští, mrzimorští a havraspárští sténali.

Hned nato to Harry uviděl. U zmijozelských brankových tyčí zahlédl známý záblesk zlata, Zlatonku. Ze soustředění ho však vytrhl komentář.

„Co se to děje? Camrál létá tam a zase zpátky nebelvírskými brankami! Dvacet - nula, třicet…co se to děje?"

Harry se prudce otočil na druhou stranu hřiště, kde Camrál skutečně prolétával sem, tam brankami, přičemž za to Zmijozel pokaždé dostal deset bodů.

„Čtyřicet - nula, padesát," říkal Lee Jordan. Harry musí chytit Zlatonku dříve, než získají zmijozelští příliš mnoho bodů. Otočil se ke zmijozelským brankovým tyčím, kde se stále ve stejném bodu vznášela Zlatonka, jako kdyby pozorovala utkání.

„Šedesát - nula!"

Harry vystřelil ke Zlatonce, která byla poměrně daleko. Dostane se tam včas?

„Sedmdesát - nula!"

Harry se blížil…

„Osmdesát - nula!"

Zmijozelský Brankař si všiml blížícího se Harryho.

„Devadesát - nula!"

Brankař vyrazil proti Harrymu, aby ho zastavil.

„Sto - nula!"

Harry se mu vyhnul rychlou změnou pohybu.

„Sto deset - nula!"

Prolétl kolem Brankaře a měl Zlatonku téměř nadosah.

„Sto dvacet - nula! No tak, dělejte něco, nebelvírští!"

Právě, když ji chtěl chytit, uhnula do strany.

„Sto třicet - nula!"

Harry se otočil a dotkl se studené, tvrdé Zlatonky.

„Sto čtyřicet - nula!"

Harry sevřel prsty kolem Zlatonky. Cítil přitom, jak třepetala a kmitala křídly, aby se vyprostila, ale on ji držel příliš těsně.

„Cože?! Harry Potter chytil Zlatonku!" zaječel Lee Jordan a tribuny vybuchli hlasitým potleskem. „Nebelvír vyhrál! Nebelvír vyhrál! Sto padesát ku sto čtyřiceti!"

Harry se prudce snesl k zemi a držel Zlatonku vysoko ve vzduchu. Zbytek nebelvírského týmu se kolem něj shromáždil a všichni začali volat: „Harry! Harry! Harry!", samozřejmě všichni, až na Zmijozel. Ty ovace pokračovaly až do společenské místnosti, kde se změnily v oslavu. Okamžitě tam vtrhla madame Pomfreyová, která pečovala o to, aby byl Harry v klidu. Celou dobu mumlala něco o mládí a nepořádném ošetřování zranění, ale Harry byl příliš zaměstnán všeobecným veselím, než aby si lámal hlavu s bláznivými Camrály.

Harry musel však, naštěstí i naneštěstí, brzy odejít, aby se sešel s Cho. Musel zápasit o každou píď, aby se dostal ke dveřím a čím blíž byl u vchodu, tím více se musel probojovávat, protože nikdo nechtěl, aby odešel.

Nakonec se však stejně probil a rychle doběhl do Velké síně. Cho tam ještě nebyla, takže se Harry posadil k havraspárskému stolu, aby na ni počkal. Jakmile se však posadil, vešla dovnitř.

Harry si pomyslel, že je to, jako kdyby kolem sebe vyzařovala auru krásy kamkoliv vešla. Přestože nebyla nalíčená, měla na sobě obyčejný bradavický hábit a neměla nijak zvláštním způsobem upravené vlasy, pořád to byla ta nejúžasnější bytost, jakou Harry kdy potkal. Jak může někdo tak úžasný mít rád právě mě? pomyslel si Harry.

Rozhlédla se po Velké síni, a jakmile spatřila Harryho, roztáhla se jí ústa do obrovského úsměvu a rozběhla se k němu, zatímco Harry se jen slabě usmál na oplátku.

„Ach, Harry!" vypískla, když si sedala. „To, co jsi předvedl při zápase, bylo skvělé! Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsi chytil Zlatonku tak rychle!" Harry nevěděl, co má říct, vzhledem k tomu, že Cho byla havraspárskou chytačkou nechtěl, aby to vypadalo, že se vychloubá a tak prostě řekl:

„Díky."

„Harry," pokračovala, „nedávno jsem slyšela profesorku McGonagallovou, jak říkala profesoru Brumbálovi něco o plese, fámách a tak dál, ale…nešel bys se mnou tancovat?"

Harryho přemohla radost. Půjde s Cho tancovat! Potom ho však napadlo, jestli opravdu nějaký ples bude. Mohly ty zvěsti o plese být onen příběh, který si pro profesorku McGonagallovou vymysleli, aby se zbavili svých kopií? V každém případě byl Harry šťastný.

„Samozřejmě!" odvětil. „Byl bych velice rád!" Cho se lehce zachichotala.

„Nemůžu se dočkat!" řekla nadšeně. „A teď k tomu Soubojnickému klubu, který má začít…vím, že jsi do něj chodil už dřív, takže máš mnohem více zkušeností než já." Harry se v duchu zasmál. Ten Soubojnický klub ve druhém ročníku byl o něco málo víc než vtip. „Myslíš, že bychom se mohli po vyučování scházet a trochu cvičit?"

Právě se chystal říct ‚ano', když si vzpomněl na své hodiny zvěromágů, které již po vyučování měl.

„A, co třeba trochu později, Cho?" navrhl. „Já…no…vždycky dostanu…hodně domácích úkolů vzhledem k blížícím se NKÚ."

„Jasně, Harry," odpověděla. „A s těmi NKÚ si nedělej starosti. Opravdu to není ani zdaleka tak těžké, jak to o nich lidé říkají. Většinou tě zkouší jen z věcí, které ses naučil v pátém ročníku."

„To doufám," odtušil Harry. „Takže se tu sejdeme zítra kolem…devíti?"

„To zní dobře," souhlasila Cho a oba se postavili. Potom ho políbila a odešla zpátky do havraspárské společenské místnosti.

Harry zase vyběhl do své společenské místnosti, kde stále pokračovala oslava, která nejevila nejmenší známky toho, že by měla skončit. Vyhledal Rona a Hermionu, řekl jim o svých plánech a připojil se ke slavnosti. Když konečně, asi kolem půlnoci, slavnost skončila a všichni šli do postelí, aby načerpali nové síly na zítřejší školu.

Harry šel do postele s pocitem, že je ten nejšťastnější člověk na světě. Právě vyhrál famfrpálový zápas, měl jít tancovat s Cho, pravděpodobně bude v čele Soubojnického klubu a Sirius s Lupinem byli volní a hledali posledního fénixe, pomocí kterého oživí jeho maminku. Zhroutil se na postel, vytáhl zpod polštáře lísteček a bez toho, aby se na něj podíval, ho zahodil. Měl příliš dobrou náladu, než aby si ji kazil jeho čtením.


	19. Kapitola 19 – Nový soubojnický klub

**Kapitola 19 – Nový soubojnický klub**

Příštího rána se Harry probudil se stejně šťastným pocitem a sešel do Velké síně na snídani nedočkavý, až se zase začne učit. Když se tam dostal, překvapilo ho, že uviděl Malfoye a několik dalších zmijozelských studentů, kteří se choulili u novin s úšklebky na tvářích. Neměli by mít špatnou náladu kvůli jejich včerejší prohře?

„Proč jsou tak veselí?" zeptal se Harry a posadil se vedle Rona a Hermiony.

„Čtou v novinách o přepadení Azkabanu," odtušil Ron ukusující svůj toast.

„Doufám, že v tom článku není nic o nás," podotkl Harry.

„Neboj se," odpověděla Hermiona, která měla jeden výtisk také, „nic tam není." S tím podala noviny Harrymu a ten si je v tichosti přečetl:

**Útok na Azkaban!**

_Minulou sobotu se někdo vloupal do největšího a nejbezpečnějšího vězení v celé Evropě. Vzhledem k tomu, že při tomto zločinu nebyli žádní očití svědci, jsou zatím jen mlhavé informace. Zdá se, že je jediná osoba, která ví, co se stalo. Bývalý ministr kouzel, Kornelius Popletal, který přiznává, že útok byl plánován Vy-víte-kým už od minulého června. „Plánoval to celé měsíce," řekl Popletal při své rezignaci. „Vy-víte-kdo měl spojení s mozkomory, kterým řekl, aby po celém areálu rozmístili výbušniny, které měli zničit celé okolí. To umožnilo jeho Smrtijedům, aby prostě vešli dovnitř a osvobodili jeho přívržence." A to je to, k čemu došlo. Vězni obvinění z následování Vy-víte-koho byli osvobozeni a teď se s ním toulají po okolí. Ostatní vězni jsou buď mrtví, nebo pohřešovaní. Volba nového ministra proběhne zítra. Nechť se všichni soupeřící čarodějové dostaví stejně tak jako všichni ostatní v hlasovacím věku, kteří jsou s radostí zváni, aby rozhodli o našem novém ministrovi. _

„Kornelius Popletal se vzdal funkce ministra kouzel?" zeptal se Harry po několika vteřinách, kdy si v hlavě srovnával, co to vlastně přečetl.

„Hm, jo," odvětil Ron. „Nedávno to bylo v Kouzelnických novinách."

„Přiznal, že zatajil přípravy útoku Vy-víte-koho," přidala se Hermiona při listování učebnicí přeměn. „Říkal, že to nezveřejnil, aby nevznikla panika, ale všichni vědí, že by stejně neřekl pravdu. Ztratili jsme mnoho času místo toho, abychom se pokusili zastavit útoky Vy-víte-koho a zvláště ten vpád do Azkabanu. Lidé na něj byli tak rozzlobení, že se rozhodl rezignovat dříve, než ho vyhodí."

„A kdo ho tedy nahradí?" zeptal se Harry.

„To je to, proč se konají ty volby," odpověděl Ron. „Myslím, že kandidáti jsou: ředitelka odboru nepatřičného užívání kouzel - Mafalda Hopkirková, samozřejmě Brumbál a nějaký další muž…Elbiret Mann, který myslím pracuje v oboru vynalézání nových kouzel. Potom tam ještě bude chlapík…myslím, že se jmenuje Zac Peeples…a jinak nikdo."

„A kdo to asi může vyhrát?"

„No, nejspíš Brumbál," podotkla Hermiona aniž by vzhlédla od knihy, „ale s Elbiretem to bude napínavý souboj. Údajně vynalezl nějaká kouzla, která mohou zachránit lidské životy."

„Ano, jistě, Elbiret! To on obohatil počasová kouzla o kroupy a trakaře. Je to můj oblíbenec."

Harry se otočil, aby zjistil, kdo to k nim mluví a uviděl malého profesora Kratiknota.

„Ach, dobrý den, pane profesore," pozdravil a lámal si hlavu proč tu je.

„Harry," řekl profesor, „potřebuji si s tebou promluvit ohledně pátku, kdy začneme Soubojnický klub. Velice se mi líbil tvůj návrh, abychom uspořádali soutěž o to, kdo bude kapitánem a potom se scházeli každý týden nebo tak. Pořád to chceš rozjet?"

„No jistě," odvětil Harry a pomyslel si, že o tom musel jeho klon s profesorem mluvit.

„Och, výborně!" řekl vesele. „Však víš, jen jsem se ujišťoval. Musím všechno naplánovat, aby to fungovalo, a potom to bude vzrušující!" S tím odešel a poskakoval při každém druhém kroku.

„Páni, toho ten klub tedy pěkně rozházel," podotkl Harry a otočil se zpět k Ronovi a Hermioně.

„No, byl šampiónem své doby a vsadím se, že chce své dovednosti předvést znovu," řekl Ron, když konečně dosnídal. V tom okamžiku zazvonil zvonek, který je upozornil, že za deset minut začne vyučování, a tak vyrazili do učebny.

V porovnání s dobrodružstvím, které v posledních dnech prožili, jim vyučování připadalo nudné. Jedinou hodinou, která je trochu zaujala, byla péče o kouzelné tvory. Jejich draci totiž za poslední týden značně povyrostli, takže teď vypadali jako velcí psi. Jeho Maďarský trnoocasý několikrát protáhl Harryho po školních pozemcích, zatímco Hermionin Transylvánský tříhlavý běs byl absolutně zmatený. Každá z jeho hlav se snažila ukousnout a utrhnout ty další, aby je mohla sníst. Nakonec musela zasáhnout Hermiona svým omračovacím kouzlem.

Zato Ronův Africký propastňák byl nejnudnějším ze všech draků. Byl alespoň o dvě stopy menší než kterýkoliv jiný drak a byl dvakrát tak široký, což Harrymu připomnělo dračí verzi Dudleyho, který také nedělal nic jiného, než že spal.

„No tak!" zaječel Ron a šťouchal přitom do svého draka klackem. „Probuď se!"

„Páni, Weasley, tak bych řekl, že ta teorie, která říká, že si zvíře vybírá kouzelníka je pravdivá. Žalostný netvor pro žalostného kluka."

„Zavři klapačku, Malfoyi," oponoval Harry, přičemž použil svého obvyklého odstupu k jeho narážkám. Vedle Malfoye stáli Crabbe s Goylem a svého Maďarského trnoocasého draka, který vypadal jako další tělesná stráž. Jeho drak byl větší než jakéhokoliv jiného studenta. Místo na všech čtyřech se vzpřímeně tyčil na zadních a ukazoval své neobyčejně svalnaté tělo. Měl tak velké tesáky, že i když zavřel tlamu, stále čouhaly ven a jeho ocas se podobal velice ostrým vidlím. Malfoy ho hladil po ostnatých zádech, přičemž se čas od času píchl do ruky.

„Můj drak je toho samozřejmě důkazem," hihňal se.

Zazvonil zvon a Harry musel vší silou držet Rona, aby se na Malfoye nevrhl.

„Jednou, jednoho dne mu to vrátím!" řekl Ron, když potlačil vztek.

„Nech si zlost do Soubojnického klubu, Rone," navrhl Harry. „Potom mu to můžeš oplatit."

Zbytek dne uběhl velmi rychle a dříve než to Harry zaregistroval, nastal čas na hodinu zvěromágů. Vzhledem k tomu, že křídla už zvládal skvěle, rozhodla se profesorka McGonagallová, že je čas začít pracovat na přeměně zbytku těla. Na konci hodiny si byl Harry schopen přeměnit ruce a část hřívy. Hermiona zase zvládala přeměnit vrcholek své hlavy na roh a Ron si mohl nechat narůst ocas a celkem dobře uměl změnit barvu své kůže tak, aby odpovídala tomu, čím byl obklopen.

Jakmile skončila hodina, běželi Ron s Harrym na famfrpálové hřiště, aby ze sebe vymáčkli zbytek sil při tréninku. Vzhledem k tomu, že byli první a další zápas je čekal až před letními prázdninami, nebyly tréninky tak důležité jako doteď. Po několika hozených Camrálech a chycených Zlatonkách si popřáli dobrou noc a Harry zamířil do Velké síně na schůzku s Cho.

Většinou to byla Cho, kdo předával své zkušenosti. Předvedla mu několik zaklínadel, o kterých ještě nikdy v životě neslyšel, ukázala mu zaklínadlo Maherius, které v oběti probudilo pocit bodání v místě, kde byla zasažena; ukázala mu kletbu Kano Micro, která zmenšila kohokoliv do velikosti myši. Naučila ho také kouzlo Apendo Keros, které umožňovalo ovládat teplotu okolí. Jediné, co naučil Harry Cho bylo Odzbrojovací kouzlo a velice ho překvapilo, že ho neznala.

„Myslel jsem, že je to základní kouzlo," řekl Harry, když se dozvěděl, že o něm Cho neví. „Neměli byste se ho učit při obraně proti černé magii?"

„Vy jste se ho tam učili?" zeptala se.

„No, ne."

„Tak jak bych ho mohla znát?"

„Já…nevím. Měl jsem za to, že co umím já, umí i ostatní."

Cho se pousmála v odpověď a Harry pokračoval v učení. Když se rozloučili a odešli do svých ložnic, bylo skoro deset. Harry si lehl na postel s úlevou, že nenašel žádný další vzkaz a usnul s pomyšlením na to, jak bude zítřek skoro stejně vzrušující jako dnešek.

Po období, které se zdálo jako věčnost, se týden konečně nachýlil ke konci a bylo zde první setkání členů Soubojnického klubu. Všechny stoly ve Velké síni byly odsunuty ke stranám, aby udělaly prostor šestnácti účastníkům klubu. Vzhledem k tomu, že ještě neměli kapitána, měl na jejich setkání dohlížet profesor Kratiknot. Začaroval sám sebe tak, že se vznášel nad hlavami všech.

„Přeji všem dobré odpoledne," vypískl, přičemž létal po místnosti s velkým kouzelnickým kloboukem v ruce. „Všem vám děkuji, že jste přišli a doufám, že jste připraveni na zábavné souboje! Všechna jména jsem již vhodil do tohoto klobouku a budu je vytahovat vždy po dvou, takže ti dva spolu budou zápasit. Jméno výherce zůstane v klobouku, zatímco jméno toho, kdo prohraje, bude vyhozeno. Ten, jehož jméno zůstane v klobouku jako poslední, vyhraje!

Vítěz jednotlivých zápasů se zjistí snadno. Ten, kdo první ztratí svou hůlku, prohrává. Buď tak, že bude odzbrojen a hůlka mu bude sebrána, nebo tak, že ji prostě upustí na zem, na tom nezáleží. Také rozhodně není dovoleno používat protizákonné kletby! Jestliže bude použita jediná, osobně dohlédnu na to, aby byl viník poslán na doživotí do vězení." Při poslední větě se zdálo, že se vytratilo profesorovo obvyklé vystupování. Zdálo se, že si všichni všimli profesorovy tváře, která se zkřivila do výrazu nesmírné přísnosti. Okamžitě se však vrátila do podoby, kterou všichni znali a měli ji rádi. Profesor Kratiknot předvedl jakousi otočku a sáhl do klobouku, ze kterého vytáhl dva kousky papíru.

„První souboj bude mezi…"

Všichni ztichli a pozorovali profesora zírajícího na útržky papíru s přáním, ať nejsou první.

„Panem Aylarem Brumbálem a panem Fredem Weasleym!"

Harry vydechl úlevou a uslyšel ostatní dělat to samé. Potom udělali všichni jakoby instinktivně kruh a Aylar s Fredem vystoupili do jeho středu.

„Teď se oba pokloňte," řekl profesor, načež se Aylar hluboce poklonil a Fred jen mírně sehnul hlavu, což vypadalo, jako kdyby nebyl zvyklý na formality.

„Na můj pokyn…raz…dva…teď!"

„Expelliarmus!" křikl Fred.

„Bovini Magus!" zaječel Aylar. Obě kouzla se setkala ve vzduchu a bylo zcela jasné, čí je silnější. Aylarovo kouzlo zasáhlo Freda a ten se začal třást a zežloutl. A potom se stalo něco velice zvláštního. Fredovy vyrostly na hlavě dva malé růžky a ruce a nohy se mu začali měnit v kopyta. Jeho kůže zbělela a protáhla se mu tvář. Po několika výkřicích překvapení a po chvíli chichotání bylo jasné, co vlastně Aylar udělal: přeměnil Freda v krávu.

„Búú!" vyšlo z Freda, když byl úplně přeměněný. Aylar k němu přišel, sebral ze země Fredovu hůlku a podržel ji vysoko ve vzduchu, jakoby to byla nějaká trofej. Po krátkém potlesku vrátil Aylar Freda zpátky do lidské podoby, ten se k němu dokolébal a vytrhl mu svou hůlku z ruky.

„Dík," řekl naštvaně.

„Vítěz tohohle kola je Aylar Brumbál!" zapištěl profesor Kratiknot a vhodil jeho jméno zpátky do klobouku, zatímco Fredovo vyhodil do vzduchu. Papírek s jeho jménem se kouzelně ztratil a Fred s Aylarem se vrátili na svá místa v kruhu, přičemž Aylar vypadal velice spokojeně sám se sebou.

„To je proměňovací kouzlo," zašeptala Hermiona Harrymu do ucha. „Je neuvěřitelně těžké použít ho správně. Vsadím se, že je to první prvák, který ho umí."

„Dalšími soutěžícími budou…pan Neville Longbottom a…pan Ronald Weasley!" řekl profesor a Harry poplácal Rona po zádech, když vstupoval do kruhu. Oba se navzájem uklonili.

„Tři…dva…teď!"

„Poli Omihi!" zaječel Ron.

„Mdloby na tebe!" zakřičel Neville. Jeho kouzlo jen těsně minulo Ronovu hlavu, ale Ronovo zasáhlo Nevilla přímo do tváře. Paprsek světla se okamžitě roztříštil na milión bublinek a moře pěny. Nevilla to odhodilo zpátky, načež se svalil na záda a utápěl se v mydlinkách. Všichni se rozesmáli a Ron přistoupil k Nevillovi a pomohl mu vstát.

Neville vyplivl ještě nějakou pěnu a podal svou hůlku Ronovi jako znamení, že je skutečný vítěz. Potom se vrátil na své místo a snažil se očistit.

„Vítězem je Ronald Weasley!" řekl profesor a vhodil Ronovo jméno zpět do klobouku a Nevillovo do vzduchu. Poté hodil Ron Nevillovi jeho hůlku a ten ji jen stěží chytil.

„Vypadá to, že tahle kola budou docela rychlá!" vypískl znovu profesor Kratiknot. „Možná, že naše setkání nebude trvat tak dlouho, jak jsem počítal. Tak jako tak se dalšího souboje zúčastní…pan George Weasley a…slečna Hermiona Grangerová!"

Hermiona vztyčila hlavu a vpochodovala do středu. George tam vešel také, ale nevypadal ani zdaleka tak sebejistě jako Hermiona. Oba se uklonili.

„Tři…dva…jedna…teď!"

„Bona Nox!" křikla Hermiona.

„Mdloby na tebe!" zakřičel George. Hermionin černý paprsek byl o poznání rychlejší než Georgův a trefil ho přímo do břicha. Vteřinku to vypadalo, jakoby se vůbec nic nestalo.

„Pomoc!" vyjekl George. „Já nevidím!"

„Engorgio!" řekla Hermiona s hůlkou namířenou na sebe, načež vyrostla do své čtyřnásobné velikosti.

„Expelliarmus!" zaječela mnohem hlasitějším a hlubším hlasem než obvykle. Georgova hůlka mu vystřelila z ruky rovnou do Hermioniny velké pěsti. Ten si toho však nevšiml, protože stále pobíhal dokola.

„Já jsem slepý!" zakřičel, když málem porazil Rona.

„Bona Lumos!" křikla Hermiona. Žlutý paprsek trefil George a ten přestal pobíhat sem, tam. Potom na sebe Hermiona poklepala hůlkou, zmenšila se do své normální velikosti a hodila Fredovi jeho hůlku.

„Hermiona Grangerová je vítěz!" oznámil profesor Kratiknot a Hermiona se vrátila na své místo.

„Proč jsi prostě nepoužila nejdříve Odzbrojovací kouzlo?" nechápal Harry.

„Protože bys měl svého protivníka nejdříve oslabit, potom zvětšit své síly a až pak zaútočit," odvětila Hermiona. „Četla jsem to v Soubojnických pro a proti."

„Páni, to je ale překvapení, že sis to přečetla v knížce," podotkl Ron, zakoulel očima a Hermiona ho šťouchla loktem do boku.

„V dalším zápase se utká pan Seamus Finnigan se…slečnou Ginny Weasleyovou!"

Ginny se Seamusem vystoupili do středu a uklonili se.

„Raz…dva…tři…teď!"

„Expelliarmus!" zaječela Ginny.

„Wingardium Leviosa!" křikl Seamus s hůlkou nečekaně namířenou na sebe. Ginnyino Odzbrojovací kouzlo ho minulo, když stoupal stále výš a výš.

„Ha, ha! Nedostaneš mě!" zakřičel od stropu, jelikož byl teď výše než profesor Kratiknot.

„Mdloby na tebe! Mdloby na tebe! Mdloby na tebe!" křičela Ginny, ale pokaždé Seamuse minula, protože létal sem, tam. Ginny v tom stále pokračovala, ale nebylo to k ničemu dobré. A potom ji to napadlo.

„Petrificus Totalus!" zaječela a rychle přitom kroužila hůlkou. Místo toho, aby letěl paprsek rovně, rozprskl se na všechny strany, takže mu nemohl uhnout ani Seamus a kouzlo ho zasáhlo. Ztuhl a spadl na zem s hlasitým ‚bum'. Ginny k němu došla a vzala mu ze ztuhlé ruky hůlku.

„Ginny Weasleyová zvítězila!" vypískl poletující profesor.

Ginny poklepala na Seamuse hůlkou a ten se probral. Potom mu pomohla vstát a vrátila mu hůlku, načež se vrátili na svá místa, ale Seamus byl poněkud rozladěný.

„Páni, Rone!" řekl Harry. „Ginny je skutečně dobrá!"

„No, je nejlepší mezi čtvrťáky, takže se dá čekat, že bude dobrá." Ta poznámka Harryho trochu překvapila. Věděl, že je Ginny dobrá, ale že je nejlepší ve třídě tak o tom neměl ani ponětí.

„V dalším zápase bude soupeřit…pan Vincent Crabbe proti…slečně Cho Changové!"

Když vstupovala do středu kruhu, naznačil ji Harry ‚Hodně štěstí'. Ne že by to potřebovala, protože byla vynikající studentkou a Crabbe…ne. Cho se uklonila, ale Crabbe sotva pohnul hlavou. Buď chtěl být nezdvořilý, nebo byl upoutaný krásou, která z Cho vyzařovala.

„Pět…šest…sedm…teď!" křikl profesor Kratiknot příliš rozrušený, než aby si všiml, že řekl špatná čísla.

„Eks-pehl-ee-arhm-uss," zamumlal Crabbe, ale z jeho hůlky nic nevyšlo.

„Maherius!" křikla Cho mnohem přesvědčivěji a rychleji než Crabbe. Červený paprsek zasáhl Crabbea a ten okamžitě zaječel a upustil hůlku.

„Accio hůlka!" křikla Cho a Crabbova hůlka se vznesla z podlahy přímo do její nastavené ruky. Crabbe teď ležel na zemi a svíral si rameno.

„A vítězem je slečna Changová!" křikl profesor a vyhodil Crabbeho jméno vysoko do vzduchu. Když se Cho vracela mezi studenty, upustila Crabbovu hůlku na jeho břicho. Když ho Malfoy s Goylem odtáhli, trvalo mu několik minut, než se vzpamatoval.

Cho se na Harryho usmála a ten pocítil novou vlnu nervozity. Co bude dělat, jestli proti ní bude muset bojovat? Měl by záměrně prohrát a ztratit její respekt? Nebo by ji měl porazit a ztratit její lásku? Anebo by se měl snažit co nejvíce, ale stejně ji nechat vyhrát a uvést sám sebe do rozpaků?

Neměl však čas o tom přemýšlet příliš dlouho, protože profesor Kratiknot právě z klobouku vytáhl další dvě jména.

„A soupeři do dalšího kola budou…"

„Ne Cho, ne Cho…" pomyslel si Harry.

„Pan Harry Potter!"

„Ale ne, čím dál hůř…" říkal si Harry.

„Proti…"

„Ne Cho, ne Cho…" zadoufal znovu.

„Panu Gregory Goylovi!"

Harry vydechl úlevou, Ron ho poplácal po rameni a Cho se na něj povzbudivě usmála. Malfoy tlačil Goyla do středu kruhu a přitom mu stále něco šeptal a nepřestával se usmívat.

Harry nabyl okamžitě pocitu, že stát uprostřed a být součástí děje je úplně jiné, než stát mezi ostatními a dívat se z pohledu třetí osoby. Přímo před ním stál Goyle a za ním Malfoy s pochmurným úsměvem na tváři. Harry viděl, co kdo dělá: někteří žvýkali žvýkačku, jiní si procvičovali kouzla, další měli ruce v kapsách a pohupovali se sem, tam a ostatní zírali přímo na ně, což skutečně dodávalo pocit nervozity. Profesor Kratiknot vystřelil přímo k nim.

„Připravit…pozor…teď!" zaječel.

„Slugus Arostos!" zahulákal Goyle mnohem lépe než Crabbe, možná proto, že proti němu nestála dívka.

„Kano Micro!" křikl Harry v odpověď. Když u něj bylo Goylovo kouzlo, svalil se na zem a odkutálel se kousek dál, takže se mu skvěle vyhnul. Když se však postavil, nebylo po Goylovi ani památky.

„Kde jsi?" zeptal se Harry a rozhlížel se kolem dokola.

„Je přímo támhle!" odvětil Ron a ukazoval na zem, přičemž se začali všichni včetně Harryho smát. Tam, kde stál Goyle se teď povaloval malý šváb, vedle kterého ležela hůlka. Harry se sehnul, aby mohl zvednout hůlku a zjistil, že ten šváb byl ve skutečnosti malý Goyle, který vyskakoval, mával rukama a něco nesouvisle volal.

„Engorgio!" řekl Harry a ze všech sil se snažil ubránit smíchu. Goyle se vrátil zpátky do své obvyklé velikosti a Harry mu vrátil hůlku.

„Harry Potter vyhrál!" vypískl poletující profesor a vyhodil Goylovo jméno do vzduchu. Harry se vrátil na své místo s gratulacemi od Rona, Hermiony, Ginny a Cho.

„Další souboj předvedou…pan Justin Finch-Fletchley a…pan Sy-Syin…Tci!"

Tci vešel do kruhu nesmírně sebejistě, sundal si vestu a ke všeobecnému překvapení doprovázenému dívčím potěšením pod ní neměl žádnou košili. Měl velice svalnaté tělo s několika jizvami. Kdo mu je asi udělal? Rukou s rukavičkou šáhl do svého pouzdra na zádech a vyndal svou Swand.

Byla neobyčejně krásná, měla zlatou rukojeť posázenou malými rubíny. Čepel byla poměrně dlouhá, neobyčejně zářivá a blýskal se na ni obrázek hůlky. Odrážela veškeré světlo, které dovnitř vnikalo velkými okny po celé místnosti. Tci ji podržel oběma rukama směrem k zemi.

Justin vstoupil do okruhu s výrazem krajní nervozity. Vytáhl svou hůlku a podržel ji také před sebou ve snaze vypadat také tak působivě, ale příliš s tím neuspěl.

„Na vaše znamení…připravte se…teď!"

„Expelli-" začal Justin, ale Tci byl rychlejší.

„Karthiaki Prosvolous!" zakřičel tak hlasitě, až se celá místnost jakoby otřásla. Namířil přitom hůlkou na Justinovu hruď, a přestože z ní nevyšel žádný paprsek, zdálo se, že kouzlo splnilo svůj účel. Justin upustil hůlku a chytil se za srdce. Oči mu vylézaly z důlků a po celém obličeji mu naběhly žíly. Z vlasů mu stékal pot, upadl na kolena a stále se držel za srdce, jako kdyby mělo vybuchnout.

Tci k němu klidně došel, namířil svou Swand na Justinovu a trhl ji, takže se Justinova hůlka vznesla vysoko do vzduchu a začala padat. Padala rychleji a rychleji…dokud ji Tci nechytil.

„Tci je vítěz," řekl profesor Kratiknot, ale neznělo to ani zdaleka tak vzrušeně jako vždy. Poté namířil svou hůlkou na Justina a něco zamumlal. Justin se postavil úplně zmáčený potem. „Přestože byla kletba Karthiaki použita zkušeně, Tci, musím vám doporučit, abyste ji už nepoužíval, neboť je příliš nebezpečná."

„Samozřejmě, pane profesore," souhlasil Tci, když vracel Swand zpět do pouzdra a navlékal si svou vestu.

„Pane Longbottome, mohl byste prosím odvést Justina k madame Pomfreyové?" požádal profesor Nevilla.

„Ano, pane profesore," odvětil, přistoupil k Justinovi a chytil ho za rameno, aby ho mohl dovést na ošetřovnu.

„Hej, Tci!" řekl Harry.

„Ano, Harry?" zeptal se Tci, jako kdyby ho na celém světě nemohlo nic potěšit víc, než že na něj Harry mluví.

„Co jsi udělal Justinovi?"

„Seslal jsem na něj kletbu Karthiaki," odtušil Tci. „Ta způsobila, že si připadal, jakoby měl infarkt."

„Ach, to je…skvělý," řekl Harry. Tak teď se bude muset bát čelit také Tcimu. Kolik dalších smrtících kleteb zná?

„Prosím pana Draca Malfoye a…pana Ernie Macmillana do středu!" uchechtl se profesor. Malfoy nejprve zakoulel očima a pak se vydal, kam si profesor přál.

„Teď ti ukážu, jak dělat to slimáčí kouzlo pořádně, Goyle," usmál se Malfoy, když si s Erniem vytahovali hůlky. Potom se podíval na Rona. „Jeden Weasley to na mě kdysi chtěl zkusit."

„Doufám, že budu bojovat proti němu…" zuřil Ron.

„Raz…dva…tři…teď!"

„Slugus Arostos!" křikl Malfoy dříve, než stačil Ernie cokoliv říct. Malfoyův zelený paprsek ho zasáhl jako nákladní auto. Ernie se pozpátku zřítil na podlahu a vypadalo to, jako kdyby mu z pusy vycházela pěna. Až po chvíli si Harry uvědomil, že to co mu vycházelo z úst, nebyla pěna: byli to slimáci. Ernie se postavil, ale jakmile to udělal, vylétlo my z pusy alespoň sto slimáků doprovázených nechutným říhnutím. Všichni dopadli na zem a vytvořili obrovský nepořádek.

„Accio hůlka!" křikl Malfoy a Ernieho hůlka se vznesla ze slizu a přistála Malfoyovi v ruce. Ten s ní několikrát zatočil nad hlavou, jako to dělali bandité, když vyhráli souboj na život a na smrt.

„Vítězem se stává Draco Malfoy," pronesl do ticha profesor Kratiknot. „Pane Macmillane, vy běžte prosím za madame Pomfreyovou…Ta bude mít dnes rušnou noc!"

Ernie přikývl a zakryl si ústa, když se ozval další ohavný klokotavý zvuk v jeho žaludku. Vyběhl z Velké místnosti, a jakmile se zavřely dveře, bylo slyšet, jak se další stovky slimáků rozpleskly o podlahu.

Profesor Kratiknot jen mávl hůlkou a všechen ten nepořádek byl okamžitě ten tam. Potom vhodil Malfoyovo jméno zpět do klobouku a Ernieho do vzduchu.

„Máme za sebou prvních osm soubojů," oznámil profesor. „V dalších zápasech se utkají vítězové předchozích kol. Všem vám přeji hodně štěstí! V prvním zápase se utkají…slečna Ginny Weasleyová proti…slečně Cho Changové!"

Harry opět popřál Cho štěstí, když vstupovala do středu kruhu. Možná se mu to jen zdálo, ale vypadalo to, jako kdyby Ginny ranilo, že ji Harry také nepopřál hodně štěstí. Obě se navzájem poklonily a profesor Kratiknot začal odpočítávat.

„Tři…dva…jedna…teď!"

„Expelliarmus!" zaječela Ginny.

„Lokomotor Mortis!" zakřičela Cho. Obě kouzla se setkala uprostřed, jakoby se pokoušela protlačit se na protivníka. Vypadalo to, že se obě dívky vší silou soustředí a oči všech byly upnuty na spojení obou kouzel.

A potom se náhle stalo něco neočekávaného. V místě, kde se spojovala obě kouzla, došlo k velkému výbuchu. Všude se rozletěly barevné světelné paprsky a Harry se společně s několika dalšími studenty skrčil, aby se vyhnul nebezpečí. Ti, kteří to neudělali, to odfouklo na všechny strany, takže vznikl zmatený nepořádek. Po několika vteřinách všechen hluk utichl.

„Už se můžete podívat!" křikl profesor Kratiknot. „Kouzla se obrátila proti těm, kdo je vyslali! Nohy slečny Changové jsou ztuhlé, ale v ruce drží Ginninu hůlku, takže zvítězila!"

Harry se postavil a začal tleskat společně s ostatními, kteří se už vzpamatovali z výbuchu. Profesor Kratiknot vyhodil Ginnino jméno do vzduchu a jméno Cho vrátil zpátky připraven na další kolo. Vystřelil ze své hůlky něco na nohu Cho, která zase mohla chodit a vrátila Ginny její hůlku.

„Haló, všichni! Utište se, neboť začíná další kolo!" Zašátral rukou v klobouku, kde teď bylo o poznání méně jmen než na začátku. „Další zápas proběhne mezi…panem Ronaldem Weasleym a…"

„Doufám, že to budeš ty, Malfoy," sykl Ron hlasitěji, než by měl.

„Panem Draco Malfoyem!"

Ještě než bylo vysloveno Malfoyovo jméno vypadal Ron téměř šťastně, ale teď, když vcházel do středu kruhu, vypadal téměř nemocně.

„Dávej si pozor, co si přeješ, Weasley," uchechtl se Malfoy. „Může se to splnit! Ha, ha!"

„Dostanu tě, Malfoy! Jen počkej…" Ron místo úklony sotva sehnul hlavu, ale Malfoy neudělal ani to.

„Kočky…klobouky…netopýři…teď!"

„Arachni Sorta!" vykřikl Malfoy. „

„Megola Thagono!" křikl Ron. Z Malfoyovy hůlky začali vylétávat pavouci, jako z kulometu. Všichni se semkli okolo Rona, ale z jeho hůlky vyklouzla obrovská ústa podobná lidským s rozdílem toho, že byla alespoň padesátkrát tak velká a neměla okolo žádný obličej. Okamžitě začala požírat všechny pavouky v okolí a Ron se postaral o těch několik, kteří se dostali až k němu. Vedl si mnohem lépe, než si Harry myslel.

„Opolo!" křikl Ron, načež se z jeho hůlky vystřelila malá žlutá koule a udeřila Malfoye, takže se převalil na záda.

„Tri Opolo!" vykřikl Malfoy a z konce jeho hůlky vystřelily tři žluté koule, které uhodily Rona. Ten se převalil a držel se za místa, kam ho kouzlo trefilo. Malfoy neztrácel čas, vrhl se k němu a namířil na něj svou hůlkou.

„Asphyxiatus!"

O tomhle kouzle Harry nikdy dřív neslyšel a byl zvědavý, co se stane. Z Malfoyovy hůlky vylétla malá průhledná kostka a přistála na Ronově břiše. Okamžitě se zvětšila tak, že byla třikrát tak dlouhá jako Ron a ten se rázem ocitl uvnitř. Prostor kolem něj se začal pomalu, ale jistě vyplňovat pískovitou hmotou a Ron se probral právě včas, aby si všiml, co se děje: krabice se vyplňovala pískem a jestli tam zůstane, určitě se udusí. Když mu písek sahal po kolena, začal mlátit do stěn, ale nebylo to slyšet. Nyní se krabice plnila stále rychleji a rychleji a písek mu sahal až k pupku.

„Vzdáváš se?" zeptal se Malfoy, když měl Ron písek až po prsa. Ani na něj nepohlédl a místo toho začal střílet na všechny strany jiskry, které však vůbec nic nezmohly. Když měl písek ke krku, zvolal tak hlasitě, jak jen mohl něco, mezi čím stěží rozeznali: „Vzdávám se!"

Malfoy poklepal na kostku hůlkou a ta se okamžitě rozplynula i s pískem a Ron padl na zem a lapal po dechu.

„Draco Malfoy zvítězil!" oznámil profesor a vyhodil Ronovo jméno ven z klobouku. Ron se dokolébal na své místo v kruhu.

„Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsem to s ním nevyhrál," reptal. Harry mu na to nic neřekl.

„Dalšími soutěžícími budou…pan Harry Potter!"

„Ne Cho…" řekl si Harry znovu.

„A slečna Hermiona Grangerová!"

„Ale, ne," pomyslel si Harry, protože tohle nebude o mnoho lepší. Jak má bojovat s nejlepší kamarádkou? Podívali se s Hermionou jeden na druhého a vešli do středu. Postavili se do opačných konců a uklonili se.

„Červená…oranžová…zelená…jedem!" vypískl profesor Kratiknot.

„Kano Micro!" vykřikla Hermiona.

„Kooverta Maximus!" zaječel Harry v odpověď. V tu chvíli se před ním objevil velký jasný štít, který pohltil Hermionino kouzlo. Harry počítal, že se ho Hermiona pokusí oslabit a byl na to připraven.

„Expelliarmus!" vykřikl Harry.

„Engorgio!" křikla Hermiona s hůlkou namířenou na sebe. Rychle udělala jednu svou fintu, aby se vyhnula Odzbrojovacímu kouzlu: když ji mělo kouzlo zasáhnout, vyhodila svou hůlku do vzduchu. Vzhledem k tomu, že ji nedržela v ruce, nemělo na ni kouzlo žádný účinek. Když tu hůlku opět chytila, byla alespoň pětkrát tak velká a vypadala, jako Hermionino vydání Hagrida.

„Ballano!" zahřměla a z konce její hůlky se vyvalil obrovský šedý balón a začal se koulet na Harryho. Jestli se rychle neuhne, rozmáčkne ho to. Rychle tedy odskočil ze směru, kterým se koule kutálela, ale ta se nedala tak lehce porazit a začala ho pronásledovat.

„Opolo!" zakřičel a namířil na balón, ale žlutá koule se od něj jen odrazila. Musí se ho zbavit rychle a až potom se může starat o Hermionu…pak mu to došlo. Co kdyby se zbavil obou najednou. Přestal utíkat a otočil se na míč.

„Wingardium Leviosa!" zaječel. Kouzlo zasáhlo míč a Harry ho namířil přímo na Hermionu. Balón ji udeřil do obličeje dříve, než měla možnost zareagovat a přivedl ji do bezvědomí. Harry k ní doběhl a vyškubl ji hůlku z obrovské ruky. Jakmile to udělal, zmenšila se do své původní velikosti.

„Harry Potter vyhrál!" vykřikl profesor Kratiknot poletující po místnosti.

„Enervate," řekl Harry s hůlkou namířenou na Hermionu. Ta otevřela oči a otřásla se. Harry jí pomohl vstát a vrátil ji její hůlku.

„Dobrý souboj," řekla a snažila se, aby to neznělo příliš zklamaně. Harry se usmál a společně se vrátili do kruhu.

„Mohu poprosit…pana Tciho a…pana Aylara Brumbála, aby se dostavili doprostřed kruhu?" ozval se profesor Kratiknot.

„Jej, to by mohl být dobrý zápas!" podotkl Ron. „Nejlepší prvák proti studentovi nahánějícímu hrůzu!"

Ostatní si zřejmě mysleli totéž, protože si začali rozrušeně šeptat. Tci s Aylarem však vůbec nevypadali spokojeně. Oba vypadali vyděšeně a ustaraně.

Tci předvedl stejný vstup jako předtím a postavil se do stejné pozice se Swand. Aylar prostě jen podržel svou hůlku vysoko ve vzduchu. Mohl si to sice vymýšlet, ale vypadalo to, jako kdyby Tci na Aylara mrkl. Každopádně se moc nehodilo, aby na sebe protivníci mrkali, potom však Aylar přikývl.

Dříve než si to mohl Harry pořádně srovnat v hlavě, začal profesor odpočítávat:

„První ryba…druhá ryba…červená ryba…modrá ryba!"

„Expelliarmus!" vykřikli oba ve stejnou chvíli a jejich kouzla se ve vzduchu střetla. Avšak k Harrymu stejně tak jako k překvapení mnoha jiných nedošlo k tomu, že by jedno kouzlo přemohlo to druhé. Po pravdě řečeno začal paprsek světla spojující obě hůlky zlátnout. Aylar s Tcim se o to však vůbec nestarali. Oba na sebe zírali, jako kdyby na něco čekali.

A potom se stalo něco úplně nejméně očekávaného: oba soupeři začali stoupat od země. Stoupali stále výš a výš až byli nad hlavami všech, dokonce i nad profesorem Kratiknotem. A potom si byl Harry jistý, že Aylar kývl na Tciho a ten to zopakoval. Tci něco řekl, načež se barva kuželu světla změnila na křiklavě červenou a následovala další ohlušující exploze. Červené světlo zaplavilo celou místnost a všichni se znovu vrhli na podlahu, aby se zachránili a zůstali tam ležet, dokud se neozval profesor Kratiknot.

„Tomu nevěřím!" vykřikl přesvědčivě. „Je to remíza!"

Všichni se s mumláním postavili a snažili se vyvrátit profesorovo tvrzení, ale byla to pravda: obě hůlky ležely na podlaze daleko od svých vlastníků, kteří vypadali, že jsou v bezvědomí, dokud je profesor Kratiknot neprobudil.

„Dobrá, chlapci," řekl jim. „Je mi to líto, ale je to nerozhodně. Obě vaše jména budou vyhozena."

Ta novina vypadala, že Tciho a Aylara překvapila a naštvala, ačkoli to nevypadalo jako opravdové pocity. Po pravdě řečeno to vypadalo, jakoby to jen předstírali. Oba se však vrátili na svá místa v kruhu bez jediného slova.

„Tci!" křikl Harry. „Co se stalo?" Tci se na něj podíval a pokrčil rameny.

„Nemám tušení," odvětil. „Hádám, že se naše kouzla prostě navzájem vyrušila pomocí nějakého hrozného výbuchu."

Harry sice přikývl, ale nebyl si jistý, že je to pravda. Slib dalšího zápasu ho však přinutil zapomenout na všechno, co se stalo při tom předchozím.

„S potěšením vám oznamuji, že v klobouku jsou již jen tři jména! Pan Potter, pan Malfoy a slečna Changová! Gratuluji vám! Další zápas však bude mezi…slečnou Changovou a…"

„Ne já! Ne já," pomyslel si Harry. Bude to buď on nebo Malfoy.

„Pan Malfoy!"

Harry si oddechl úlevou, ale potom mu došlo, že když Cho vyhraje, bude ji muset čelit v dalším kole. Harry nevěděl, komu má fandit: Malfoyovi nebo Cho.

Oba došli do středu kruhu a poklonili se, přičemž Malfoy vypadal mnohem více sebejistě, když proti němu stála Cho než Crabbe.

„Iřt…avd…zar…teď!"

„Gluteus Maximus!" zaječel Malfoy.

„Maherius!" křikla Cho.

Obě kouzla se stěží minula ve vzduchu a kouzlo Cho zasáhlo Malfoye první přímo do hrudi…vypadalo to však, že se mu nic nestalo. Jeho kouzlo zase trefilo Cho, ale nevypadalo to, že by mělo nějaký účinek. Cho tedy seslala na Malfoye další Maherius, ale ten se tomu kouzlu vyhnul a začal se smát.

„Co je tak legrační?" nechápala Cho.

„Tvůj zadek!" vykřikl Malfoy a málem se smíchy válel po zemi. Cho se ohlédla a zaječela. Její pozadí vyrostlo do dvojnásobné velikosti a nejevilo žádné známky toho, že by mělo přestat. Upustila hůlku a pokusila se to zastavit sama, ale ani v nejmenším to nepomohlo. Růst pokračoval absolutně nekontrolovatelně, teď nabyl její zadek velikosti plážového míče a Malfoy se tím tak bavil, až se válel po zemi, ale stejně nebyl ve stavu, aby nemohl zvednout její hůlku.

„Pan Malfoy zvítězil," oznámil profesor Kratiknot a běžel do ringu, aby pomohl Cho, která plakala, a její pozadí bylo velikosti auta. Zamumlal nějaké zaříkadlo a vše se začalo vracet zpátky do normálu. Díky tomu se uklidnila a s červenýma očima se vrátila na své místo v kruhu.

„Vzhledem k tomu, že v klobouku nám zbyla jen dvě jména myslím, že je není třeba číst. Další, finálový zápas bude mezi panem Potterem a panem Malfoyem! Nyní se rozhodne o kapitánovi Soubojnického klubu."

Harry vešel do středu místnosti a soptil vztekem. Malfoy ztrapnil Cho a on mu to hodlal oplatit. Cítil, jak mu pomalu stékal pot po rukou, když svíral hůlku čím dál pevněji.

„Jsi si jistý, že to prostě nechceš vzdát hned?" zeptal se Malfoy posměšně. „Pojďme zjistit, jakou část tvého těla můžu zvětšit, abych uvedl do rozpaků tebe. Jak by se ti líbila obrovská jizva?" Zasmál se a Harry cítil, jak mu vře krev.

„Un…deux…trois…jedeme!" vypískl profesor Kratiknot rozrušený z událostí z posledního zápasu a z toho, co se stane.

„Reversio!" vřískl Malfoy.

„Inversio!" křikl Harry. Obě kouzla zasáhla svůj cíl. Malfoyovo způsobilo, že Harry viděl pravou stranu jako levou a opačně, zatímco jeho zapříčinilo, že Malfoy viděl nahoře jako dole a dole jako nahoře.

„Za to mi zaplatíš, Pottere!" odplivl si Malfoy a pokusil se sám sebe vyrovnat a zakrýt strach, že by mohl každou chvíli spadnout na strop. „Corpsi!"

Z jeho hůlky vystřelila velká mrtvola a přilepila se na Harryho, který se snažil odolat veškerým nutkáním zaječet, když pocítil smrad jejích hnijících orgánů. Pokusil se ji setřást, ale čím více sebou škubal, tím více se snažila setrvat na něm.

„Aqua Nero!" křikl Harry, když se podíval skrze hrudní koš mrtvoly a namířil hůlkou na Malfoye. Nad Dracovou hlavou se okamžitě objevil mrak a začalo z něj pršet. Během několika setin vteřiny byl úplně promočený.

„Fteros!" křikl Malfoy a ukázal hůlkou sám na sebe, načež se mu ze zad vyrašila křídla a on vystřelil do vzduchu. Létal však stále nejistě, protože viděl podlahu jako strop a strop jako podlahu. Jestliže chce Harry porazit Malfoye, musí za ním také vyletět.

S představou, že si na záda poklepává hůlkou, nechal ze svých zad vyrůst křídla a vylétl přímo před Malfoye. Jakmile se ocitl ve vzduchu, umrlec z něho spadl a na zemi z něj zůstala jen hromádka prášku. Harry byl potěšený, že se nad Malfoyovou hlavou stále vznáší ten mrak, a že je promočený až na kůži. Potom Harry pohlédl dolů a zjistil, že se na finálový zápas přišlo do Velké síně podívat mnoho studentů a všichni stáli ve značném odstupu od něj a Malfoye.

„To nebylo špatný, Pottere, to nebylo špatný! Měl by ses ke mně přidat, dokud máš šanci, talent ti rozhodně neschází!"

„Ne, Malfoyi, ty by ses měl přidat ke mně!" křikl Harry a spustil se prudce dolů a za Malfoye. „Tri Opolo!" Z Harryho hůlky vystřelily tři koule a trefily Malfoye tak, že málem spadl na zem.

„Quadheri Excallibus!" zavřískl Malfoy s otočkou na Harryho. Na pravé straně Malfoyova těla se objevily další dvě ruce a na pravé také. Nebyly to ovšem lidské ruce, nýbrž něco jako pětiprsté kosy. Malfoy zaječel a rozlétl se Harryho směrem, přičemž mával rukama. Harry uhnul právě v čas.

„Ty tenhle Soubojnický klub bereš trochu vážně, Malfoyi!" křikl na něj Harry. „Mohl jsi mě zabít!"

„Copak to nechápeš?" zeptal se Malfoy chladnokrevně. „Tohle překračuje rámec bradavického Soubojnického klubu, je to o mně a o tom, co zastávám!"

„Cože?" zeptal se Harry a couvnul.

„Fotia Poli!" zakřičel Malfoy a z konce jeho hůlky vystřelily plameny, které Harrymu popálily nohu.

„Aááá!" vřískl Harry a stiskl si nohu, ve které byla malá dírka tam, kde ho kouzlo zasáhlo a odtud pomalu odkapávala krev. Harry se podíval dolů, aby zjistil, kam ta krev padá a všiml si, že skoro celá Velká síň byla zaplněna studenty a dokonce i několika učiteli. Každý si určitě přál osobně vidět, jak ten souboj pokračuje.

Harry vzhlédl a uhnul Malfoyovi z cesty, když se na něj znovu vrhl se svýma nožům podobnýma rukama.

„Maherius! Maherius! Maherius!" zaječel Harry a každé z jeho kouzel zasáhlo Malfoye aniž by na něj zapůsobily. Malfoy se zasmál.

„To je jen zdánlivá bolest, Pottere! Teď jsem absolutně v moci své mysli a zranit mě dokáže jen skutečná bolest!"

Nyní musí vymyslet něco opravdu účinného, co by mu pomohlo přemoci Malfoye než na něj jen sesílat náhodná kouzla. Malfoy byl lepší, než Harry tušil, mnohem lepší. Harry pohlédl dolů a uviděl několik zmijozelských studentů, kteří mávali svými transparenty a povzbuzovali Malfoye. Ta vlajka vnukla Harrymu nápad.

Snesl se dolů mezi uhýbající studenty a Malfoy ho následoval.

„Serpensortia! Serpensortia! Serpensortia! Serpensortia!" zaječel Harry pokaždé stejně hlasitě, až před ním stáli čtyři hadi.

„Dostaňte ho!" zasyčel Harry s prstem namířeným na Malfoye. Hadi přikývli a vystřelili na Malfoye. Snažil se rychle vyletět do vzduchu, ale jeden had vyskočil a kousl ho do nohy, takže ho stáhl dolů. Nyní už kousali Malfoye všichni čtyři hadi.

„Vzdej to, Malfoy!" poradil mu Harry a cítil se sám na sebe pyšný.

„NIKDY!" postavil se a začal hořet. Čtyři hadi se rázem proměnili ve čtyři hromádky popela a oheň obklopující Malfoye se zvětšil. „Nemyslel jsem, že na tohle dojde, Pottere, ale…TORA DEMENTORA!"

Z jeho hůlky vystřelila obrovská černá koule a zasáhla Harryho. Celý svět se okolo Harryho začal vytrácet do temné nicoty.

„Kde jsi, Malfoyi?!" křikl Harry. „Ukaž se!" Otočil se a velice ho překvapilo, že za ním někdo stál. Nebyl to však Malfoy…byli to jeho rodiče.

Stáli přímo před ním a usmívali se k němu, jako kdyby nikdy nezemřeli.

„C-co se to děje?" zeptal se Harry.

„Milujeme tě, Harry," řekla mu maminka, načež do jeho očí vstoupily slzy. Přiběhl k nim a s velkým objetím se mamince rozplakal na v náručí. Tohle nebyl podvod…ani kouzlo…byl se svými rodiči…

Potom ucítil, jak mu na hlavu dopadlo něco jako dešťová kapka. Když vzhlédl, bylo mu okamžitě jasné, co to bylo: krev. Jeho mamince tekla krev z úst, a když Harry odstoupil, padal na zem. Nad ní se tyčila postava, kterou dobře znal: Voldemort jako mladíček-Tom Rojvol Raddle.

V ruce držel nůž, ze kterého kapala krev, smál se přitom a krev padala všude, kam dosáhl. Potom promluvil Harryho tatínek.

„Proč, Harry? Proč jsi ji zabil?"

„Co tím myslíš, já jsem ji přeci neza-"

„To, že je mrtvá, je jen tvoje vina! Mrzí mě, že ses vůbec narodil!" zakřičel jeho otec. „Jdi pryč! ODEJDI!" Harry pomalu couval, aniž by věřil tomu, co viděl a slyšel. Jeho tatínek se sklonil nad svou ženou, a jakmile to udělal, vrazil mu Tom Raddle nůž do hlavy. Zaječel tak hlasitě, že si až Harry myslel, že mu vybuchnou uši. Z úst, uší, očí a nosu jeho otce vytékala krev a potom se zhroutil mrtev na podlahu. Tom Raddle se teď chechtal více než kdy dříve.

„Ne…" zašeptal Harry a Raddle se přestal smát.

„Je to tvoje vina," řekl jednotvárně s pohledem upřeným na Harryho. „Nebyl bych na ně zaútočil, kdyby ses nenarodil."

„Ne…tak to není!" vyjekl Harry a otočil se. Jakmile to však udělal, musel čelit ještě horší podívané: stovky Tomů Raddleů na něj ukazovali a skandovali.

„Všechno je to tvoje vina. Všechno je to tvoje vina."

„Ne, není," odporoval Harry, otočil se a zjistil, že má před sebou další stovku Raddleů. Bylo jich snad nekonečno.

„Všechno je to tvoje vina. Všechno je to tvoje vina," skandovali společně.

„Ne…" řekl Harry s pocitem, že by se mohl zhroutit. Tomové se kolem něj stahovali.

„Všechno je to tvoje vina. Všechno je to tvoje vina."

„Ne, není!" zaječel Harry mnohem silněji. Musí si připomenout sám sebe, tohle není skutečné. Je to jen kouzlo…myslel si, že to bylo skutečné předtím, ale teď mu došla pravda! Souboj! Malfoy! Bylo to jen jedno z jeho kouzel!

„Všechno je to tvoje vina. Všechno je to tvoje vina."

„Je to jen kouzlo…"

„Všechno je to tvoje vina. Všechno je to tvoje vina."

„Je to jen kouzlo."

„Všechno je to tvoje vina. Všechno je to tvoje vina."

„Je to jen kouzlo!"

„Všechno je to tvoje vina. Všechno je to tvoje vina."

„JE TO JEN KOUZLO! NENÍ TO SKUTEČNÉ!" zařval Harry. A najednou se ocitl zpátky tam, kde byl předtím-při souboji s Malfoyem. Ten vypadal vyděšeně, že se Harry nějak dostal z jeho kouzla. Všichni se teď semkli kolem v očekávání, co se bude dít. Harry vyskočil na nohy a zamával hůlkou.

„TO NENÍ SKUTEČNÉ!" zahulákal tak hlasitě, jak mohl. Z jeho hůlky vystřelil obrovský zlato-červený paprsek světla a udeřil Malfoye přímo do čela. Ten spadl v bezvědomí na zem.

Všechny oči se teď upíraly na Harryho, který dýchal zrychleně, a celá Velká síň spočívala v naprosté tichosti. Harry přešel k Malfoyovi a síní se nesla ozvěna každého jeho kroku. Když k němu přistoupil, ohnul se a zvedl jeho hůlku, kterou podržel vysoko ve vzduchu.

Celá Velká síň se roztleskala a Ron s Hermionou k němu přiběhli a odnesli ho ke zbylým studentům, přičemž mu všichni diváci celou dobu tleskali.

„Děkuji, paní profesorko," řekl Harry.

„Mám nějaké dobré a nějaké špatné zprávy, Harry."

„A jaké?" zeptal se Harry.

„No, ta dobrá je, že Sirius s Lupinem našli toho posledního fénixe, kterého potřebujeme, abychom mohli oživit tvou maminku."

„A ta špatná?"

„Špatné zprávy…ach ano…špatné zprávy…víš, Harry, bojím se, že tělo tvé maminky bylo ukradeno."


	20. Kapitola 20 – Past

**Kapitola 20 – Past**

Harry počkal, dokud se celá Velká síň nevyprázdnila, kromě něj, Rona, Hermiony a paní Figgové a až potom promluvil.

„Cože?! Jak mohlo být ukradeno?"

„Bylo prostě oznámeno, že se pohřešuje," odvětila paní Figgová. „Já, Sirius a Lupin jsme se rozhodli, že nejbezpečnější místo, kde to tělo uchovat je v Zapovězeném lese společně s obry."

„Proč jste si ho prostě nenechala ve svém kabinetu?" nechápal Ron.

„Protože teď dělají náhodné prohlídky kabinetů, Weasley," odpověděla Arabela. „Od té doby, co držel Barty Skrk ve své pracovně Alastora Moodyho, zpřísnila se všechna bezpečnostní opatření. Je kontrolována každá zásuvka, každá píď. Kdybych ji měla u sebe v kanceláři, hrozilo by nebezpečí, že ji najdou a zabaví."

„Takže co budeme dělat?" zeptal se Harry. „Musíme ji přeci dostat zpátky." Paní Figgová teď vypadala poměrně znepokojeně.

„No a to je ten problém. Za normálních okolností bych prostě zmizela a šla ji hledat, ale to teď nejde."

„Proč ne?"

„Protože musím být za několik hodin na Ministerstvu kouzel." Při té poslední poznámce všichni tři zasténali.

„Cože? Musí být přece nějaký způsob, jak to obejít," namítl Harry a zkřížil ruce.

„Obávám se, že není. Vzhledem k tomu, že patřím mezi služebně staré čaroděje, což znamená čaroděje nad čtyřicet let, takže po mně požadují, abych se zúčastnila. Když je neuposlechnu, pošlou mě do Azka- no do nějakého vězení, které postaví."

„A nemůžete prostě vytvořit svou vlastní kopii?" zeptal se Ron.

„Ne, bojím se, že to není řešení," odvětila paní Figgová.

„Proč ne?"

„Při volbách bude vysoké zabezpečení, takže když tam pošlu svůj klon, přijdou na to. Mají nějaké způsoby, jak určit, zdali jste klon nebo ne a nepřejí si, aby posílali lidé k volbám své kopie, nepřejí si, aby brali lidé volby na lehkou váhu.

Navíc je klonování lidí komplikovaný proces. Vzhledem k tomu, že není jiná možnost než ten klon zabít, musela bych ho poslat na Ministerstvo klonů a musela bych jim říct, proč jsem si udělala vlastní kopii."

Hermiona šťouchla Harryho do boku.

„Škoda, že nám to nikdo neřekl před tím, než jsme si vytvořili klony," zašeptala.

„Rozhodně bych po vás nechtěla, abyste to udělali, dokud bych nebyla naprosto přesvědčená, že to zvládnete," řekla paní Figgová. „Stejně je pravděpodobné, že to tělo odvlekli skřítci nebo kentauři. Stačí, když je o to požádáte a oni vám to vrátí."

„Dobrá," souhlasil Harry. „Jdeme na to."

„Skvělé," zaradovala se, „před chvílí jsem mluvila s Hagridem a ten mi řekl, že víte, kde ti obři jsou, takže můžete jít rovnou za nimi. Zeptejte se jich, kde naposledy viděli to tělo a pak už jen sledujte stopy, které takové tělo udělá, když ho někdo vláčí po zemi."

„Jak to tělo vypadá?" zeptal se Ron. „Jak ho poznáme?"

„Je uzavřeno ve světle modré průhledné truhle. Uvnitř byste měli vidět kostru."

Harry se otřásl při pomyšlení, že uvidí kostru své maminky.

„Už je skoro čas jít do postele," poznamenala paní Figgová. „Všichni by již měli být ve svých ložnicích a to je čas na to, aby vyrazili prefekti. Hodně štěstí!"

Harry, Ron a Hermiona ji opustili a vydali se pryč z Velké síně. Když vyšli ven, zhasli jim svíčky a oni osaměli v naprosté temnotě.

„Páni," řekl Harry, „teď bychom nepotřebovali ani neviditelný plášť, když je taková tma."

„Stejně bychom ho měli vzít, jen tak pro jistotu," podotkl Ron, když došli k portrétu Buclaté dámy, která právě zívala.

„Ach, slyšela jsem o tvém zápase, drahoušku Harry. A gratuluji ti," zívla.

„Díky," řekl Harry. „Mungadae." Obraz se odklopil a oni spatřili prázdnou společenskou místnost.

„Vy tu počkejte," řekl Harry Ronovi a Hermioně, „a já doběhnu pro ten plášť."

S tím vyběhl opatrně po schodech, aby nenatropil příliš velký rámus, tiše otevřel dveře, po špičkách se připlížil ke své zásuvce a vytáhl neviditelný plášť.

Navlékl si tedy onen vodový plášť a všem tak znemožnil, aby ho viděli. Seběhl zase k portrétu a vylezl ven.

„Všechno jde," zašeptal, až z toho Ron s Hermionou nadskočili.

„Neviděli jsme tě," řekla Hermiona, ale nedívala se přitom na Harryho.

„Jsem přímo tady," šeptl Harry a oba se na něj otočili. „Pojďte pod plášť!"

Všichni tři tenhle plášť použili v podobné situaci již dřív, jenže to byli mladší. Teď byli starší a větší, takže jim chvilku trvalo, než se pod plášť srovnali. Když se přeci jen dali do pohybu, bylo takové ticho a tma, že si Harry řekl, že ji musí přerušit.

„Hej, lidi, neslyšeli jste náhodou něco o plese?" zeptal se a Ron s Hermionou na něj zazírali.

„Kromě toho, který jsme použili jako své alibi ne," odvětil Ron. „Proč?"

„Protože se mě Cho ptala, jestli bych s ní šel a já si zatím nejsem jistý, jestli je to skutečný ples nebo ne," odtušil Harry. „Myslím si, že prostě zaslechla profesorku McGonagallovou mluvit s profesorem Brumbálem o našem příběhu."

„Asi to tak bude," mínila Hermiona. „Ale když bude skutečně ples, alespoň máš partnerku."

„Hej, Hermiono," ozval se Ron poněkud nesměle. „Víš, pamatuješ si, jak jsi mi minulý rok, když jsem tě požádal o to, abys se mnou šla na ples, řekla, abych příště nečekal a neuchýlil se k tobě jako k poslední záchraně?"

„Ano," řekla Hermiona rychle.

„No…a jestliže bude ples…nechtěla bys…totiž jen z přátelství! Nechtěla bys…no…hm…"

„Jít s tebou tancovat?"

„Jo," vydechl Ron úlevou.

„Samozřejmě, že bych chtěla," zahihňala se Hermiona. Možná to bylo tím, že měla v uchu Ronův loket, nebo tím, že byla skrčená až k Harryho kolenům, ale tak jako tak se Hermiona začervenala. Také si všiml, jak se Ron pousmál a zatvářil se tak, že z toho Harry vyčetl ‚Super!'

„A jsme tady," podotkl Harry, když dorazili k hlavnímu vchodu do školy. Harry shodil plášť na zem a všichni si oddechli, když se protáhli.

„Pojďme to otevřít," navrhl Harry a tlačil do dveří. Ty byly ale mnohem těžší, než očekával. „Pojď mi pomoct, Rone."

„Ron přistoupil ke dveřím a začal tlačit do stejného místa jako Harry. Oba tlačili vší silou, ale dveře se nepohnuly."

„Jak musíme být silní, abychom tohle otevřeli?" vztekal se Harry. „Proč nám nejdeš pomoct, Hermiono?" Ohlédl se a zjistil, že se Hermiona tiše směje do dlaní.

„Co je tu k smíchu?" nechápal Ron a spustil ruce.

„Myslíte, že se dá do Bradavic tak lehce dostat? Prostě jen otevřít dveře a vejít? V žádném případě!"

„Dobrá, ale jak tedy zamýšlíš, že se dostaneme ven?" zeptal se Ron.

„Takhle," řekla Hermiona, přistoupila ke dveřím a vyndala hůlku.

„Alohomora Anigora!" pronesla tiše a poklepala na dveře. Ty se pomalu otevřely.

„Jak ses to dozvěděla?" žasl Harry.

„Píšou to v prefektském průvodci, Harry," odvětila stroze. „Koneckonců jsi prefekt a měl bys to vědět."

Harry se na Rona jízlivě usmál.

„Ach, ano, prefektský průvodce, toho…čtu celou dobu." Hermiona potřásla hlavou a vyšla ven.

„Tak jdeme na to, nebo co?" zeptala se.

„No jistě," řekli oba chlapci a vyšli za Hermionou. Přeběhli přes školní pozemky tak rychle a svižně, jak to šlo a doběhli až k Hagridově chalupě, ve které byla tma, a z komína se nekouřilo. Vypadalo to tu velice nehostinně a právě odtud vstoupili do Zapovězeného lesa.

„Páni," řekl Ron. „Jelikož je to ‚Zapovězený' les, už jenom vstup dovnitř nám nahání strach!"

„Kudy se dostaneme k obrům?" špitla Hermiona.

„Tudy," ukázal Harry dopředu, protože si pamatoval, kudy pronásledovali jednorožce. Vstoupili do lesa, který byl mnohem temnější, než jak si ho Harry pamatoval. Vypadalo to, jako kdyby je stromy pozorovali a tíživé ticho bylo až strašidelné. Kromě listů, které jim křupaly pod nohama, nebylo slyšet jediný zvuk.

Po chvíli uviděl Harry plápolající světlo.

„To musí být oheň obrů," podotkl. Čím blíž k ohni přicházeli, tím příjemněji se cítili, neboť byla opravdu zima.

Když byli blízko, byly už vidět zřetelné siluety spících obrů v okolí ohně, jejichž příšerný dech byl téměř zdrcující. Harry si zakryl pláštěm nos a Hermiona s Ronem udělali to samé.

„Co tady děláte?!" zahřměla za Harrym. Všichni se otočili a uviděli před sebou obra s velkou palicí v jeho ruce. Ale tu tvář všichni znali, to byla přece Frídwulfa.

„To jsem já-err totiž my." vykoktal Harry, kterého děsila ta obrovská palice.

Když si uvědomila, s kým to vlastně mluví, upustila Frídwulfa svůj kyj, který dopadl na zem s hlasitým zaduněním, a usmála se.

„To je Arry Pottr se svýma kámarádama!" říhla. „Co vás sem toudle dobou přivádí?"

„Něco se ztratilo," řekl Harry klidně. „Modrá truhla…a my ji potřebujeme zpátky."

„No jasně," řekla Frídwulfa a škrábala se na bradě. „Jedna učitelka ze školy sem přišel a na začátku roku a řekla mi, abysme to hlídali, a kdyby se něco stalo, tak ať ji dáme vědět."

„Jo," vypískl Ron, „to je ono."

„Už dřív sem přišli ňáký lidi a vodnesli to pryč. Nemohla sem je zastavit, páč sem tu nebyla a na ně se nemůžete spolehnout." Kývla hlavou směrem ke spáčům.

„Nenapadá vás náhodou, kudy mohli jít?" zeptala se Hermiona.

„No, v blátě sem viděla ňáký stopy, který by mohly bejt docela dobře vod tý bedny. Mam ale dost jiný práce, takže sem je nemohla sledovat…doufám, že to nebylo nijak důležitý."

„Víš, err-no,…" zakoktal se Harry. Má ji říct, že v té bedně byla mrtvola jeho maminky?

„Vlastně ani ne," přidal se Ron. „Jen pár věcí s…citovou hodnotou."

„Pak je to v pořátku," řekla Frídwulfa. „Rači byste se měli vrátit a já tu musim hlídat, dokud se neprobere ňákej jinej, kterej by to převzal."

„Děkujeme za pomoc," řekl ještě Harry, když šli směrem ke spícím obrům. Obešli všechny velké bytosti a Harry si okamžitě všiml stop, které tu byly očividně od toho, jak někdo něco táhl. Ukázal to Ronovi a Hermioně a všichni začali sledovat stopy.

„Lumos," řekli všichni ve stejnou chvíli, načež se na zemi objevily tři světelné kužely a oni mohli pokračovat v pátrání. Každou chvíli museli nepatrně změnit směr, aby mohli sledovat stopy, protože to vypadalo, že tu truhlu táhl buď nějaký šílenec, nebo někdo, kdo nad ní neměl pořádnou kontrolu.

„Je zvláštní," přerušil ticho Harry, „že tu nikde nejsou otisky nohou."

„Třeba šli před tou krabicí," mínil Ron. „Její stopa by je potom překryla."

„Já nevím, stejně by tu ale po nich měl být alespoň náznak." řekl Harry tiše.

„Harry!" šeptla Hermiona rozrušeně. „Podívej se támhle!" Ukázala svým světelným paprskem dopředu a Harry spatřil, co měla na mysli: modrou krabici. Mírně zářila a vydávala teplo a právě její záři bylo vidět skrze stromy.

Harry, Ron a Hermiona se tiše připlížili blíž, šli pomalu a snažili se nevnímat vlastní vyčerpání. Když se dostali blíže, zjistili, že truhla stojí vprostřed malé mýtinky a v Harrym stále rostl strach z toho, co v ní uvidí. Těsně před tím, než vkročili na paseku, se Harry zastavil.

„Co se děje, Harry?" zeptala se Hermiona.

„J-já nevím, jestli můžu vidět, co je v té bedně," odtušil. „Chci říct, že už jsem byl několikrát na pohřbu a je opravdu obtížné podívat se na někoho, koho jsi měla ráda, jak leží v rakvi. Já…nevím, jestli snesu pohled na její…kostru." Ron s Hermionou se na sebe podívali.

„Dobrá, Harry…pochopíme, jestli tam nechceš jít," uklidňoval ho Ron velice slabým a tichým hláskem.

„Jo, můžeš tu zůstat a my to přineseme." přidala se Hermiona.

Harry však potřásl hlavou.

„Musím to udělat," připomínal si nahlas. „Zvládnu to." Oba se na něj usmáli a Hermiona mu položila ruku na rameno, když vcházeli na mýtinu.

„Páni," řekla Hermiona a zakrývala si oči. „Ta truhla tedy září pořádně jasným světlem."

„A teplem," dodal Ron a utíral si čelo.

„Pojďme si to prostě odbýt," navrhl Harry a dotkl se bedny s tím, že se ji pokusil zvednout. Byla však neobyčejně těžká a Ron s Hermionou mu přispěchali na pomoc. Všichni uchopili krabici a s vypětím všech sil ji zvedli.

„Ty jo," řekl Ron a utíral si z čela pot. „Je to mnohem těžší, než to vypadá. Ať už to sem donesl kdokoliv, musel být silný!"

Harry se usmál a začal ji znovu zvedat, ale v tu chvíli ho něco napadlo. Jestliže je ta truhla tak horká, jak to, že je nespálila, když se ji dotkli? To teplo musí přicházet odjinud…

„Rone! Hermiono! Musíme odsud rychle vypadnout!" vřískl. „Musí to být past!"

„Proč?"

„Ukradená bedna, nikde žádné stopy, nesmírné horko a krabice, která se dá nadzvednout i když je tak těžká. Všechno ukazuje na jednu věc."

„Cože?" nechápala Hermiona. Harry se ji právě chystal odpovědět, když se k nim najednou něco sneslo ze vzduchu a prolétlo těsně kolem jejich hlav. Teplo bylo téměř nesnesitelné. Ať už to bylo cokoliv, vydalo to hlasitý vřeštivý zvuk.

„To je černý fénix!" zaječel Harry a rozběhl se pryč. „Určitě sem donesl tu krabici, a proto tu nejsou žádné stopy, on letěl a vzhledem k tomu, že fénixové unesou nesmírně těžká břemena, nebyl to pro něj zaručeně problém. To teplo nevycházelo z krabice, ale z toho fénixe, když nás pozoroval…čekal na správnou příležitost, aby na nás zaútočil."

„To je naprostá pravda," řekl skřípavý hlas. Harry vzhlédl a v tu chvíli by se v něm krve nedořezal. Přímo před ním stál Petr Pettigrew, Červíček. Rozkročil se před nimi se zkříženýma rukama a ta stříbrná mu spočívala nahoře. „Tak se opět potkáváme. Jsi mnohem chytřejší, než jsem si kdy myslel, Harry. Není divu, že tě Temný pán chce tak naléhavě."

Harry zaťal zuby a rozběhl se pryč. Nezajímalo ho, jak se tam Červíček dostal, jediné, co ho zajímalo, bylo dostat se co nejrychleji od něj. Všiml si, že Hermiona dělá to samé, ale…kde je Ron? Potom náhle ucítil, jak mu tělo ztuhlo, ruce klesly k bokům a nohy se zdály, že jsou slepené dohromady. Cítil, jak se proti své vůli pohybuje dozadu, kde před chvílí stál.

„Ne, ne, ne, ne, ne," řekl Červíček s pokřiveným úsměvem. „Znovu už mi neutečeš! Vezmu tě teď přímo k Temnému pánovi a ten si s tebou už udělá, co bude potřebovat…zabije tě…nebo tě dostat na svou stranu."

„Nikdy se k němu nepřidám!" vykřikl Harry s překvapením, že může mluvit. Červíček však potřásl hlavou a usmál se.

„Harry," řekl, „ty si myslíš, že spolčit se s Voldemortem je nějaká špatnost…ale tak to není. Je to jako každá jiná práce…dostaneš úkol a podle toho, jak dobře ho splníš, budeš odměněn…a také můžeš být povýšen. Když se nad tím zamyslíš, je to velice úctyhodná kariéra."

„Kariéra zabíjení a nabývání prospěchu z utrpení druhých!" odplivl si Harry. „K čemu je dobré to dělat?"

„Harry," řekl Červíček mírně. „K čemu je dobré se pokoušet to zastavit? Voldemort stejně zvítězí, ať už si to přeješ, nebo ne, ať už je to dnes, nebo až za rok. Také by ses měl přidat na jeho dobrou stranu, než bude příliš pozdě…"

„Nikdy…" odporoval Harry tlumeně, jelikož se všechno zdálo beznadějné. Červíček si povzdechl.

„No…jak myslíš. Já jsem to s tebou zkusil po dobrém a slovy, ale Voldemort má jiné způsoby, které lidi přimějí přidat se na jeho stranu!" Kratince se zachechtal. „A teď…nebyli jste náhodou tři?"

Harry pohnul očima a zjistil, že Hermiona je také ztuhlá, ale Rona nebylo nikde vidět. Kde jen mohl být?

„Kde je ten tvůj přítel Weasley?" zeptal se Červíček a vystřeloval z hůlky paprsky, aby se mohl po Ronovi podívat.

„Jsem přímo tady," ozval se vedle Harryho slabý šepot. Harry se tím směrem podíval, ale nikdo tam nebyl. Červíček to neslyšel a stále se rozhlížel.

„Rone," šeptl Harry. „Kde jsi?"

„Jsem přímo vedle tebe," ozvalo se vedle Harryho, ale stále tam nikdo nebyl.

„Máš na sobě můj neviditelný plášť?"

„Ne…jsem zamaskovaný." Harry se lehce usmál. Ron se proměnil v chameleóna, aby se ukryl Červíčkovi. Harry byl velice šťastný, že si Ron vybral právě chameleóna.

„Provedu na tobě protikletbu," zašeptal Ron. „Jakmile to udělám, musíme oba omráčit Červíčka."

„Proč oba?" nechápal Harry.

„Harry," řekl Ron líně, „je to dospělý čaroděj a zvěromág…je nesmírně mocný. Kdyby na něj seslal omračovací kouzlo jen jeden z nás, pravděpodobně by se nic moc nestalo, takže to musíme udělat oba, aby to mělo ten správný účinek."

„Dobrá," souhlasil Harry a cítil, jak na něj Ron ťuká hůlkou a něco mumlá. Harry si připadal, jako kdyby byl sněhulák, který se roztává…a to velice rychle. Do celého těla se mu začal vracet cit, a tak vytáhl z kapsy hůlku a namířil ji na Červíčka, který byl skloněný a hledal Rona pod kamenem.

„Mdloby na tebe!" zaječeli Harry s Ronem najednou a z jejich hůlek vystřelily do tmy modré paprsky, které oba zasáhli svůj cíl. Červíček ztuhl v předklonu, ve kterém byl a zhroutil se na zem s šokovaným výrazem na tváři.

Ron přeběhl k Hermioně a použil na ni stejnou protikletbu jako v Harryho případě. Ta se několikrát radostí zatočila dokola, potom objala Rona a políbila ho na tvář.

„Ty jsi nás zachránil, Rone," řekla a trochu se začervenala.

„No,…" řekl Ron a dotýkal se na tváři místa, kam ho Hermiona políbila. „To nic nebylo…vůbec nic."

„Dobrá vy hrdličky," poznamenal Harry a zkřížil ruce. „Ještě musíme dostat tu krabici zpátky k obrům a něco udělat s…Červíčkem."

„No, přestože je pryč," namítla Hermiona, „bude ta bedna stále dost těžká a není možné, abychom ji donesli zpět k obrům."

„Skoro bych si přál, aby tu ten černý fénix byl…mohl by nám možná pomoc a dostat tu bednu tam, kam patří," řekl Ron.

„Co se mu vlastně stalo?" zajímal se Harry.

„Nejspíš pomáhal Červíčkovi s jeho úkolem," mínil Ron. „A když viděl, že jeho páníček omdlel, odletěl."

„Proč s ním ale nebyl, když se mě pokoušel získat…" nechápal Harry a Ron s Hermionou pokrčili rameny.

„No tak," vyhrkla Hermiona. „Máme na starosti víc věcí než jen tohle."

„Ta truhla je na nesení příliš těžká pro kohokoliv," řekl Ron.

„A určitě ji očarovali tak, aby na ni nikdo nemohl použít žádné kouzlo," mínila Hermiona.

„Tak příliš těžká pro člověka, jo?" řekl Harry a škrábal se přitom na bradě. „Potom vím o bytosti, pro kterou to není tak těžké!"

„Pro fénixe?" navrhl Ron.

„No-ano i…jistě…vím o DVOU bytostech, pro které to není příliš těžké…o fénixovi…a gryffinovi!" naznačil Harry vzrušeně. Hermiona s Ronem zamrkali.

„No jistě…" špitla Hermiona.

Harry se usmál, zaťal pěst a zavřel oči. Ze zad mu vyrostla křídla a jeho ruce se přeměnily na gryffinovy tlapy. Vznesl se nad vršek bedny a uchopil ji svými tlapami a bez jakýchkoliv problémů ji zvedl do vzduchu.

„Vy vezměte Červíčka," řekl jim Harry seshora. Hermiona s Ronem přistoupili k Petrovi; Ron ho popadl za nohy a Hermiona za ramena. Táhli ho lesem, aniž by se příliš starali o to, jestli se praštil o pařez nebo keř. Netrvalo dlouho a dorazili na místo, kde přebývali obři. Jakmile je Frídwulfa uviděla, přiběhla k nim.

„Ach, Harry! Díky Bohu, že seš živej!" zahučela hlasitě. „Chvíli po tom, co ste vodešli, sem přiběhli kentauři a řikali, že tu je černej fénix, aby vás dostal! Chystala sem se vás zastavit, když…pane Bože! Ty máš křídla!"

„Pst!" řekl Harry a položil krabici na zem. „Nikdo kromě mě, Rona a Hermiony by neměl vědět, že se umím takhle přeměnit!" Frídwulfa si dala ruku k ústům a naznačila, že si je zavírá.

„Vůbec se neboj, Harry, nedoví se to živá duše!" šeptla.

„Teď tě musíme požádat o další laskavost," řekl Ron a hodil na zem tu část Červíčka, kterou nesl.

„A vo jakou?"

„Potřebujeme znovu pohlídat tu krabici," odpověděl Harry. „Dávej na ni velký pozor, Frídwulfo! Je to…něco velice důležitého."

„Co to je?"

„Je to…je to…něco, co nakonec přemůže Voldemorta," odvětil Harry, ale Frídwulfa si při zaslechnutí toho jména zacpala uši a začala dupat. Každý dotek její nohy se zemí bylo jako malý výbuch. Celá zem se chvěla pod tímto ohromným tlakem.

„Neřikej to méno!" řekla.

„Dobře, dobře!" křičeli Ron s Hermionou dohromady. „Jen už přestaň s tím dusáním!" Frídwulfa je ihned uposlechla.

„Pohlídáš to tedy?" zeptal se Harry a přeměnil svá záda a ruce do jejich původní podoby. Frídwulfa přikývla a dala si ruku na čelo, jako kdyby salutovala.

„Udělám, co bude v mých silách," odpověděla.

„Ne, Frídwulfo," namítl Harry. „Potřebuji, aby to nikdo nevzal a ne abys dělala, co bude v tvých silách." Frídwulfa se na okamžik podívala na Harryho a pak promluvila.

„Budu to hlídat, nebo při pokusu o to zemřu," řekla, ale Harry opět potřásl hlavou.

„Ne, ne, ne," nesouhlasil. „Potřebuji, abys to hlídala, ne abys zemřela." Frídwulfa povytáhla své obrovské obočí, zazírala na Harryho a snažila se mu porozumět.

„Nikdo se k tomu nedostane," řekla, jakoby to prostě jen odhadovala.

„Přesně tak," souhlasil Harry. „A teď to řekni hlasitě a hrdě!" To ale byla chyba. Frídwulfa se zhluboka nadechla a zahulákala, co hlasitěji mohla:

„NIKDO SE K TOMU NEDOSTANE!"

Nepomohlo ani to, že si zacpal uši. Slyšel její řev naprosto jasně a hlasitě a připadal si, jako kdyby mu hořely uši a hlava mu měla vybuchnout.

„Bylo to správně, Arry?"

„Jo," třásl Harry hlavou. „Jo, to bylo správně."

„A vy byste se měli rači hned vrátit do hradu," navrhla. „Tydle vobři se za chvilku probuděj a k cizincům se nechovaj zrovna přátelsky."

Harry, Ron a Hermiona se tedy vydali zpět ke hradu a celou cestu za sebou táhli Červíčka.

„Jenom mi nějak nedochází, proč ho nezabijeme rovnou," podotkl Ron, když vyšli z lesa.

„Protože bychom se nemohli zbavit jeho těla," odtušila Hermiona. „Brzy by se našlo, stejně tak jako Harryho maminka a potom bychom byli v maléru."

„Prostě si ho nechme do zítra," navrhl Harry. „Až se všichni učitelé vrátí z voleb, budeme jim ho moci předat."

„Kam ho ale dáme?" napadlo Hermionu.

„To je pravda, nemůžeme ho přece vzít do ložnice," souhlasil Ron.

„Proč prostě neuděláme díru do země a nedáme ho do ní?" zeptala se Hermiona. „Zítra sem prostě přijdeme a vyzvedneme si ho."

„Ne," zavrhl to Harry. „Přestože nemá skoro žádnou šanci na útěk…nechci ho prostě nechat někde, kde na něj nebudu moct dohlédnout."

„Dobrá, ale co tedy uděláme?" zeptal se Ron. Harry se rozhlédl s nadějí, že ho něco napadne a pak mu to došlo.

„Hagridův srub," vykřikl. „Je společně s většinou kouzelnického světa na Ministerstvu kouzel u voleb. Mohli bychom tam s Červíčkem přespat a nikdo by se nic nedozvěděl."

„To zní dobře," souhlasil Rona a hodil si Červíčka přes rameno. Všichni tři zamířili k Hagridově boudě a Hermiona ji pomocí kouzla otevřela. Když vešli dovnitř, překvapilo Harryho, že je tam tak málo místa, což bylo nejspíš tím, že všichni pěkně povyrostli. Byla tam jen jedna postel a několik velkých židlí.

„No, rozhodně je to lepší, než spát na trávě," zívl Ron a hodil Červíčka na židli vzhůru nohama.

„Zítra budeme muset vstát dřív, než se vrátí všichni učitelé," podotkl Harry. „Nastavím budík." S těmi slovy vytáhl hůlku a řekl: „Zipnitrius!"

Z konce hůlky mu vyletěl malý proud plynu a několik stop před Harrym se proměnil v malý zlatý budík.

„Myslíte, že je bezpečné jít spát?" zeptala se Hermiona. „Chci říct…Vy-víte-kdo nás může pozorovat a čekat na příležitost pro další útok. Mohl by nás překvapit v noci."

„Nemyslím si, že by se o to pokusil ještě dnes v noci, Hermiono," mínil Harry. „Nejspíš se domnívá, že Červíček je společně s námi na cestě k němu a nebude mít čas vymyslet nějaký jiný plán, alespoň ne dokud neuplyne čas, kdy by se měl jeho služebník vrátit." Harry se podíval na Hermionu…ta však nejevila sebemenší známky toho, že by mu uvěřila.

„Tak dobrá," přidal se Ron, „jestli tě to uklidní, tak dám před chatu alarm." Vstal ze židle, ve které odpočíval a vyšel ven. Za několik vteřin byl zpátky.

„Dal jsi tam ten alarm?" zeptala se Hermiona.

„Jistěže ano," odvětil Ron. Hermiona se usmála a natáhla se na postel, přičemž vypadala mnohem šťastněji. Ron Harrymu zašeptal:

„Žádný alarm tam není, protože neznám zaklínadlo, ale stejně si myslím, že by to nemělo smysl." Harry se usmál a potřásl hlavou. Jeho přítel byl velmi tajuplný…Harry zívl a posadil se na židli…pomalu upadal do bezvědomí…

„TTRRRRR!" zadrnčel budík a Harrymu připadalo, že je to jen několik vteřin, co ulehl, ale ve skutečnosti to bylo několik hodin. Zdvihl se ze židle a poklepal na budík hůlkou a ten se rozplynul. Promnul si oči, nasadil si brýle a svět kolem se vyjasnil. Oba jeho kamarádi už byli vzhůru. Ron dohlížel na oheň zapálený v Hagridově ohništi, u kterého se ohřívala Hermiona.

„Jak to, že jste vzhůru?" zívl Harry, vstal a protáhl se.

„Nemohli jsme spát," řekli oba současně. Harry nad tím pokrčil rameny, jelikož se mu nikdy nestalo, aby nemohl kvůli strachu spát.

„No tak," řekl Ron. „Musíme vylézt a počkat na učitele, a když se sem dostanou dostatečně rychle, možná stihneme i snídani. Jsem strašně vyhladovělý." Harry nejistě přikývl, ačkoli by raději také hladověl. Všichni se pomalu postavili, a přestože se jim vůbec nechtělo opouštět to teplo, vyšli ven. Byla tam nevlídná zima a oni si nechali své zimní oblečení ve škole. Hermiona si toho všimla zřejmě také, protože za několik vteřin kolem sebe pocítil Harry teplo z přenosného ohníčku, který vykouzlila.

Po chvíli čekání a koukání na oblohu se na ni objevilo koště směřující ke hradu. Následovalo ho několik dalších a Harry dával pozor, až uvidí paní Figgovou. Netrvalo dlouho a uviděl zářivě červené koště, na kterém seděla v dlouhém černém plášti.

Harry na ni upozornil Rona s Hermionou a ta k ní okamžitě vystřelila zelené jiskry. Paní Figgová se ohlédla, odkud to přišlo, a když si jich všimla, snesla se dolů.

„Tak kdo byl zvolen?" zajímal se Harry.

„To nebudeme vědět ještě několik týdnů…možná měsíců. Na Ministerstvu si s těmito věcmi dávají na čas…hodně na čas." odvětila.

„A máte pro nás nějaké novinky, než vám řekneme ty naše?" vyzvídal Harry.

„Vlastně ani ne. Jediné, co ti musím říct je, že ten fénix, kterého Sirius s Remusem našli, se na několik hodin ztratil. Když jsem ale opouštěla volby, přišel za mnou Sirius, samozřejmě ve své psí podobě a řekl mi, že ho zase mají."

„Skvělé," zaradoval se Harry. „Miluji dobré zprávy."

„A co vy, zvládli jste to?" zeptala se tiše a znělo to skoro, jakoby byla nachlazená, přestože na sobě měla několik vrstev oblečení. Harry se usmál a přikývl. „Skvělá práce, Harry. Věděla jsem, že to dokážete. A vrátili jste ji k obrům?"

„Ano," odvětil Harry.

„Přišli jste na to, kdo ji ukradl?"

„Ano, přišli," řekl Ron.

„A…kdo to byl?"

„Ukradl ji Petr Pettigrew," odpověděl Harry. „Celé to byla past. Vlákal nás do lesa a tam nás omráčil. Ron se naštěstí…" Ani paní Figgové nechtěl Harry prozradit, že Ron je zvěromág. „ehm-se schoval a osvobodil mě, abychom společně omráčili Červíčka." Přestože to končilo dobře, neměla z toho příběhu paní Figgová vůbec radost.

„Ach, Harry!" zakvílela. „To si nikdy neodpustím! Jste opravdu v pořádku? Věděla jsem, že s vámi mám někoho poslat…to jsem tedy měla! Měla jsem jít sama! Nemohu pochopit, že jsem dala přednost těm hloupým volbám-"

„Paní Figgová!" vykřikl Harry, aby přerušil její blábolení. „Je to v pořádku, nikdo z nás nebyl zraněn a Červíček nebyl dost chytrý, takže jsme ho lehce přemohli."

„Víte to jistě?"

„Ano," odvětili všichni tři společně.

„Tak dobrá," řekla s mírným ulehčením. „Jsem šťastná, že to tak dopadlo. Petra asi náhodou nemáte, co?"

„To samozřejmě máme," odtušil Harry. „Je přímo v Hagridově srubu."

„Výborně," zaradovala se paní Figgová. „Až ho udáme, bude Sirius konečně oficiálně volný."

Harry se usmál, protože věděl, že teď bude moci odejít od Dursleyových a žít u Siriuse. Když o tom ale přemýšlel…přál si opravdu odejít zrovna teď? Teď, když k němu začal být Dudley laskavý? No dobrá, pomyslel si, na to abych si to rozmyslel, budu mít spoustu času.

Všichni se vydali zpátky k Hagridově hájence nedočkaví, až se ohřejí u ohně a až udají Červíčka. Když dorazili ke dveřím, Harry se zastavil a otočil se k nim.

„Dámy a pánové…dovolte mi představit vám…nejzvrácenějšího člověka, kterého jsem kdy znal…Petra Pettigrewa!" trhnutím otevřel dveře a uklonil se. Paní Figgová vypadala zmateně.

„A kde je?" zeptala se.

„Jak to myslíš?" nechápal Harry a podíval se dovnitř.

„Kde je?" zeptala se znovu. Harry se podíval dovnitř, ale po Červíčkovi nebylo nikde ani památky.


	21. Kapitola 21 – Vánoční ples

**Kapitola 21 – Vánoční ples**

„Cože?!" zakřičeli Harry, Ron a Hermiona společně.

„Byl přímo tady!" hulákal Harry.

„Opustili jsme ho jen na minutku…nebo dvě…možná déle…" řekl Ron.

„Jak se odsud mohl dostat? Vždyť byl v bezvědomí!" vypískla Hermiona. Všichni tři převrátili boudu naruby. Nenechaly jedinou knihu neotočenou a jediný roh neprozkoumaný. Hledali několik minut, ale jediné, co po Červíčkovi našli, byla malá hromádka popela přímo uprostřed místnosti. A kdyby je paní Figgová nevarovala, že se blíží Hagrid, bývali by hledali až do konce svého života.

„Rychle!" křikla. „Už přichází!"

„Kartheti Repairo!" vykřikl Harry, Ron a Hermiona ve stejnou chvíli s hůlkami namířenými na různá místa. Na cokoliv ukázali, se okamžitě vrátilo na své místo, takže za několik vteřin bylo všechno tam, kam to patřilo. Když vybíhali ven, uhasila ještě Hermiona oheň vodou ze své hůlky.

Vyběhli ven a vydali se k hradu delší cestou, aby se vyhnuli Hagridovi. Viděli ho, jak došel ke svému obydlí netušíc nic z toho, co se tam stalo, když byl pryč.

„Ach ne, Rone!" vyjekla Hermiona. „Zbavil ses toho alarmu?" Harry postřehl Ronův výraz, který vypadal, jako kdyby měl vybuchnout smíchem.

„Jistě…" vysoukal ze sebe. „Jo, hm-odstranil jsem ho, když jsme vybíhali ven…"

„Tak to je dobře," oddychla si Hermiona, když se přiblížili ke škole. Do Velké síně dorazili k Ronovu potěšení ve chvíli, kdy začala snídaně. Rozloučili se tedy s paní Figgovou, posadili se k nebelvírskému stolu a začali se cpát vším, na co dosáhli. Když se dostatečně přejedli, začal je znovu trápit problém s Červíčkem.

„Tak jak nám mohl utéct?" zeptal se Ron a utíral si pusu. „Chci říct, že…nemohl přeci jen tak vstát a odejít."

„A také se nemohl přemístit," dodala Hermiona.

„No…" mínil Harry. „Možná…jen předstíral, že je v bezvědomí a čekal, až zmizíme z dohledu a potom utekl."

„To ne, protože bychom ho viděli vycházet ven z chaty," namítla Hermiona.

„Potom je jediná možnost, jak se mohl dostat pryč, aniž bychom ho viděli. Prostě v chatě zmizel a znovu se objevil někde jinde," řekl Harry.

„To se krásně hodí na přemisťování," podotkl Ron. „Musel se přemístit."

„Kolikrát jsem vám to už říkala!?" přidala se Hermiona hlasitě. „Na školních pozemcích se přemisťovat nedá!"

„Možná se…možná se zabil," naznačil Harry. Ron s Hermionou se na něj zmateně podívali.

„Proč si to myslíš?" zeptali se společně.

„No…jediné, co jsme po něm našli, byla hromádka popela…mohl se tedy zapálit."

„Proč by to ale dělal?" nechápal Ron. „To není zrovna dobrý způsob jak utéct."

„Lepší být mrtvý, než být chycený," poznamenal Harry. „Nejspíš ho napadlo právě tohle, protože kdyby se nezabil, udělal by to Voldemort kvůli tomu, že nesplnil svůj úkol…a nejspíš ne tak, jak by se to Červíčkovi líbilo."

„Pořád-" začal jim Ron přednášet další návrh, ale v tu chvíli se celou síní rozlehl Brumbálův hlas.

„Dobrý den," řekl a každý ve Velké síni se k němu otočil ze zvědavosti, co jim chce říct. Většinou při snídani nic neoznamoval…muselo to být důležité. Třeba se to vztahovalo k volbám…nebo to možná mělo co dělat s Červíčkem, pomyslel si Harry. Zdálo se, že Brumbál ví téměř o všem, co se ve škole dělo a mohl se tedy dovědět o tom, co provedli v noci. Možná se právě chystal ohlásit, že strhává Nebelvíru dvě stě bodů za jejich činy. Harry namáhavě polkl.

„Chtěl bych říci něco o volbách, které se konaly včera."

Harry si ulehčením oddychl.

„Byl na mne vznesen dotaz a jsem si jist, že to bylo i v případě jiných učitelů, kdo je novým ministrem kouzel. Rád bych vám všem připomněl, že výsledek voleb nebudeme znát ještě několik měsíců…pravděpodobně až do posledních školních dnů. Nepochybně vám však vítězovo jméno sdělím, jakmile nastane ten pravý čas.

Doslechl jsem se také o nějakých zvěstech ohledně plesu, které se zde šíří a musím říct, že o ničem takovém nevím. Mluvil jsem o tom však s učiteli a ti říkají, že by bylo skvělé, kdybychom ho uspořádali…zvlášť ve světle nynějších událostí." Chvilku počkal, aby si mohli všichni srovnat v hlavě, co právě řekl. Mluvil o Voldemortově návratu, o převzetí vlády nad Azkabanem a o odstoupení ministra kouzel. „Rozhodli jsme se tedy, že na Boží hod se bude konat další Vánoční ples. Tentokrát jsou však zváni všichni studenti a všechny vás žádám, abyste se přišli pobavit. Jsem si jistý, že teď máte všichni na práci důležitější věci, než poslouchat moje blábolení, takže…kupředu!" S tím se posadil a všichni se rozutekli na různé strany: udělat si domácí úkoly, požádat někoho, aby s ním šel na ples nebo za jinými povinnostmi.

„Máme hodinu pro zvěromágy," řekla Hermiona. „Včera my to řekla profesorka McGonagallová, když se přišla podívat na ten finálový souboj."

Harry zasténal. Ne že by ty lekce snad neměl rád, ale měl dost jiných věcí, které by dělal radši, jako třeba povídat si s Cho. Dovlekl se však po boku Rona a Hermiony do učebny přeměňování.

Lekce trvala skoro celý den, ale opravdu to stálo zato. Když jim profesorka McGonagallová oznámila, že je již konec, uměl Ron přeměnit svou hlavu, tělo a ocas do chameleóní podoby…zatím se mu to ale nedařilo v případě rukou a nohou, takže vypadal velice legračně: chameleón s lidskýma nohama a rukama.

Také Hermioně to šlo dobře. Uměla se zvětšit do rozměrů středně velkého jednorožce a uměla změnit své končetiny v koňské. Když tohle všechno udělala, vypadala jako kentauří samice až na to, že ji z hlavy vykukoval roh.

Harry rozhodně nebyl pozadu. Zvládl teď přeměnit své tělo a získat gryfův ocas, ale stále neuměl tu nejtěžší část, která byla nejpodrobnější a vyžadovala nejvíce soustředění: přeměnit svou hlavu na gryfí.

Malfoy se už neukázal ani na jedné hodině a Harryho zvědavost, kde je, dostoupila vrcholu. Jaké si vybral zvíře? Nebo jich zvládal více než jedno? Nakonec tedy přistoupil k profesorce McGonagallové.

„Paní profesorko?" zeptal se nesměle.

„Ano Pottere?" opáčila.

„Víte, jen jsem si lámal hlavu… s Malfoyem. Jaké zvíře, nebo zvířata si zvolil?" Profesorka McGonagallová k němu vzhlédla od své práce.

„Ráda bych vám to řekla, Pottere, a připadá mi, že bych také měla… ale nemohu."

„Proč?"

„Protože mě pan Malfoy požádal, abych s nikým nemluvila o jeho hodinách, přeměnách a ani o tom, jaká zvířata si vybral. V pravý čas se to dozvíte."

„Proč ale chce, aby to nikdo nevěděl?" nechápal Harry.

„Jsem si jistá, že pro to má pan Malfoy své důvody, pane Pottere," odtušila. „Teď mě prosím omluvte, jelikož mi ta lekce zabrala skoro všechen čas a potřebuji tohle všechno dodělat dříve, než začnou prázdniny."

„Zajisté paní profesorko," řekl Harry, když trochu zmatený opouštěl učebnu. Vyběhl za Ronem a Hermionou, aniž by věděl o Malfoyovi něco víc, než když ráno přicházel na hodinu.

Následující týden utekl Harrymu jako voda. Vzhledem k tomu, že se jim učitelé snažili ohodnotit každý domácí úkol, toho při hodinách moc nestihli, takže jediným předmětem, ve kterém se něco dělo byla, jako obvykle péče o kouzelné tvory. Při těchto hodinách strávili na školních pozemcích většinu času tím, že se snažili uhlídat své draky, kteří se teď podobali velkým slonům.

Také Soubojnický klub měl nyní své pravidelné schůzky a vzhledem k tomu, že byl Harry kapitán, spočívala na něm všechna rozhodnutí. Po krátkém hlasování se dohodli, že by mohli mít další velký souboj jako předtím, akorát že by mezi sebou mohli soupeřit dva na dva, tři na tři a tři na jednoho. Shodli se také na tom, že den po famfrpálovém finále by mohli během hostiny ve Velké síni uspořádat ohromný soubojnický turnaj pro každého, kdo bude mít zájem.

Vzhledem k tomu, že se Vánoce kvapem blížily, mohli se studenti zapsat na seznam těch, kteří zůstanou přes svátky ve škole. Bylo to poprvé, kdy se musel Harry opravdu zamyslet, jestli chce zůstat, nebo jestli chce odjet, když byli teď s Dudleym kamarádi. Když ale uviděl, že Ron s Hermionou se zapsali a vzpomněl si, že má jít s Cho na ples, rychle se k nim přidal. Zůstávala tu většina studentů a bylo to nejspíš kvůli tomu bálu. Když se zapisoval, všiml si na nástěnce nového letáku.

„Nechť věnují všichni domácí skřítci pozornost tomuto," četl Harry. „Během Božího hodu máte všichni volno. Každý skřítek, který bude spatřen při práci, dostane něco na sebe! Následujícího dne je každý a všichni domácí skřítci pozváni k profesoru Brumbálovi a každý, kdo se dostaví, bude dostávat plat a volné dny až do konce svého působení v Bradavicích."

„Co to má znamenat?" zeptal se Ron a podíval se po Hermioně. „Ty s tím máš něco společného?" Hermiona trochu zrůžověla a usmála se.

„Vlastně…ano," odpověděla.

„Já myslel, že jsi říkala, že jsi s tím spožůsem už skončila," namítl Ron.

„Je to es-pé-ó-žet-ú-es," odsekla, „a ne, ještě jsem s tím neskončila, nýbrž jsem o tom mluvila s profesorem Brumbálem. Navrhla jsem mu, že by si mohli skřítci vyměnit místo s žáky, aby každý věděl, jaké to je být domácím skřítkem. On si však nemyslel, že by se toho chtěli všichni zúčastnit, a tak jsme se shodli na tom, že jim dáme den volna."

„Ale jak bude bez skřítků fungovat ples?" nechápal Ron.

„Co tím chceš říct?" opáčila Hermiona.

„Minulý rok přeci připravili všechno jídlo a výpomoc," odvětil Harry. „Jak by bez nich mohl být ten ples úspěšný?"

„Ach, to je pravda," řekla Hermiona. „Profesor Brumbál o tom něco říkal. Učitelé prý budou dělat všechno, co by normálně dělali skřítci."

„Páni," řekl Ron zklamaně.

„Co je?" zeptala se Hermiona. „Chtěl bys to vzít za ně?"

„V žádném případě," odvětil Ron. „Já jenom, že je to jediný rok, kdy tu není Snape a zároveň jediný, kdy bych ho mohl vidět v zástěře a kuchařské čepici!"

Konečně nastaly Vánoce a Harry ani nemohl být šťastnější.

„Konečně," řekl si, když padal na postel. „Celé dva týdny bez učení, hodin zvěromágů, famfrpálových tréninků a setkání Soubojnického klubu. Jediné, co musím dělat… je spát."

„Harry," řekl nějaký hlas. „Vstávej!" Harry se posadil na posteli a rozhlédl se.

„Proč?" zamručel a všiml si, že u něj stojí Ron.

„Před portrétem stojí Cho a chce s tebou mluvit," odpověděl. Harry okamžitě vylétl z postele a seběhl po schodech dolů do společenské místnosti. Doběhl ke vchodu a otevřel.

„Ahoj, Cho," řekl.

„Hej, Harry!" odvětila.

„Co se děje?"

„Musíme do Prasinek," řekla s úsměvem.

„Ehm… a proč?" nechápal Harry.

„Protože si musíme…" řekla, jakoby měla vybuchnout, „koupit plesové šaty!"

„Ale, Cho," opáčil Harry. „Já už je mám… a jsem si jistý, že ty také…"

„To ano…ale ty se k sobě moc nehodí…co myslíš?" řekla. „Tak jako tak musíme jít hned, ještě dřív, než tam bude moc velký nával!" Uchopila Harryho za ruku a seběhla s ním na famfrpálové hřiště, kde si vzali košťata a odletěli do Prasinek.

„No, není to tak špatné, jak by mohlo," pomyslel si Harry. Když však dorazili k obchodu, kde se prodávaly vysoce kvalitní pláště, uvědomil si, že jeho předchozí myšlenka byla naprosto chybná. Raději by zápasil s Červíčkem, zatímco by hrál famfrpál a učil se přeměňování a to všechno ve stejnou chvíli uvnitř Azkabanu, než aby musel podstoupit tohle.

„To je týrání," pomyslel si, když si Cho zkoušela další šaty. Byly to už pětadvacáté, které si zvládla vyzkoušet za poslední dvě hodiny. I když se o většinu z nich nezajímala, Harry za ni chodil a nosil jí je sem tam po obchodě, přičemž ho pomalu zmáhaly víc a víc.

A to ještě nebylo to nejhorší. Cho se velice mýlila, když mluvila o ‚návalu', protože úplně celý obchod byl zaplněn bradavickými studenty a všichni se snažili získat ty nejlepší šaty na ples. Trochu ho povzbudilo, když uviděl Seamuse Finnigana, jeho spolužáka z Nebelvíru, který také držel kupu šatů. Asi tak tři vteřiny si povídali a potom přišla Parvati Patilová a odtáhla Seamuse pryč, aby si mohla vyzkoušet jiné šaty.

Po chvíli, která Harrymu připadala jako celá věčnost, se objevila Cho s úsměvem a s šaty v náručí. Vypadaly skoro přesně tak jako její bradavický plášť, až na to, že nebyly tak dlouhé.

„Jsou smaragdově zelené," všiml si Harry.

„A to vadí?" divila se Cho.

„To ne!" řekl Harry. „Vůbec ne! Stejnou barvu má i můj plášť."

„Ach, to je nepříjemné. To znamená, že ti nemusíme kupovat nové," řekla Cho a opravdu to znělo smutně.

„Jo, to je nepříjemné," opakoval Harry a pokoušel se, aby to neznělo, jako kdyby byl vyvedený z míry. Vyšli z obchodu, kde byla alespoň stovka lidí, a jediný Harry nesl jen jedny šaty, se kterými se vrátili do Bradavic.

Vrátili se až velice pozdě a Harry si nebyl schopen vybavit, jak dlouhou dobu strávili nakupováním. Rozloučil se s Cho, políbil ji a odběhl do společenské místnosti, odkud všichni odcházeli na oběd. Harry vyhledal Rona a Hermionu a sešel s nimi dolů.

Když dorazili do Velké síně, nebyl Harry ani tolik překvapen, že je tam málo studentů, jako spíš tím, že Hermiona byla jedinou dívkou v celé místnosti.

„Hádal bych, že jsi jediná holka, která se nestará o to, co si vezme na sebe," poznamenal Ron a Hermiona se na něj pronikavě podívala.

„Já se o to starám," opáčila. „Nevzpomínáš si už, co jsem udělala vloni? To, že tím nejsem posedlá, ještě neznamená, že se o to nestarám."

„Nerozčiluj se, Hermiono," přerušil ji Ron. „Nemyslel jsem to zle. Alespoň nemusíme ztrácet čas tím, abychom chodili ven a nakupovali věci jako Harry. Asi to pro tebe nebylo moc záživné, co Harry?"

„Ani mi to nepřipomínej," odtušil Harry, když se posadil a začal jíst.

Ve srovnání s jeho dosavadním životem, bylo několik dalších dnů velice jednotvárných. Spal téměř do poledne, potom šel na oběd, hrál s Ronem a Hermionou Řachavého Petra a tu a tam si popovídal s Cho. Také se musel vytratit do Prasinek, aby všem koupil dárky, ale nakonec přeci jen nadešel Boží hod. Harry se probudil, když na něj někdo něco házel.

„Au!" vyjekl. Bylo to něco velice těžkého a naneštěstí ho trefil zrovna roh. Otřel si tvář, a když si nasadil brýle, zjistil, co ho to trefilo: byl to dárek.

„Veselé Vánoce!" řekl Ron a vykukoval ze své postele. „Přišel jsi o to, když to sem McGonagallová přinesla a potom se málem zhroutila. Nemohla použít hůlku, protože si Brumbál přál, aby věděli jaké to je být domácím skřítkem."

„To je mi jich líto," řekl Harry otřeseně a začal rozbalovat ten dárek, který po něm Ron hodil. Byla to ta samá věc, jakou dostával od paní Weasleyové každý rok: zelený svetr, na kterém bylo velké H, společně s různými koláčky a dalšími lahůdkami. Harry si všiml, že Ron už také rozbalil dárek od své mamky, jelikož na sobě měl kaštanově hnědý svetr s velkým R.

„Když už konečně pochopí, že nemám rád hnědou?" zabědoval Ron a vypadal téměř opovržlivě. „Ach ano, málem bych zapomněl, Hermiona chtěla, abychom přišli dolů a mohli si rozbalit dárky společně… nemyslím si ale, že bude moc vadit, když si otevřu ještě jeden."

Harry vyskočil z postele a stejně jako Ron sebral svou hromádku, načež seběhli dolů do společenské místnosti, ve které to hučelo vzrušením. Rychle vyhledali Hermionu, která na ně horečně mávala z rohu místnosti a vedle ní ležela hromádka dárků.

Další hodinu strávili otevíráním dárků. Harry dostal většinou cukroví od lidí, které znal: Rona, Hermiony, paní Figgové a Hagrida. Od Freda s Georgem dostal jejich nejnovější vynálezy: Zpívající usrkávací sodu, nápoj, který vás donutil mluvit ve verších, a přestat jste mohli jen tehdy, když jste vypili sklenici vody; Všesmělky, což bylo cukroví, které když jste snědli, smáli jste se všemu, co kdo řekl a vůbec nezáleželo na tom, jak vážně tom myslel; také od nich dostal krém Šesti sekundová salsa, po jehož požití jste se na šest vteřin ocitli buď v minulosti, nebo v budoucnosti, což vedlo k velice matoucím situacím.

Celkem vzato to bylo velice dobré ráno, které se ještě vylepšilo při snídani. Když se posadili k nebelvírskému stolu, nebylo na něm žádné jídlo. Až po několika vteřinách jejich zmatení k nim přistoupil Brumbál v zástěře a kuchařské čepici a na různých místech měl černé flíčky.

„Dobré ráno," pozdravil je šťastně. „To byl vynikající nápad dát domácím skřítkům den volna, Hermiono… opravdu si díky tomu všichni uvědomují, jak moc nám pomáhají." Chvíli na to se objevila profesorka McGonagallová s konvicí a několika kalíšky v rukou. Byla oblečená přesně tak jako Brumbál, akorát že na sobě měla mnohem více černých flíčků a rozhodně se neusmívala. Do konvice ponořila ohromnou sběračku a do tří kalíšků, které jim rozdala, nalila bílou tekutinu.

„Doufám, že máte rádi ovesnou kaši," řekla. „To je jediné, co jsme stihli udělat… bůh ví, jak to ti skřítci všechno stihnou!"

Ron ponořil do svého kalíšku lžíci a ten vybuchl, přičemž mu umazal celou tvář.

„Myslím, že to ještě není úplně dodělané," podotkl Ron s ochromeným výrazem. Profesorka McGonagallová si jen povzdechla a odběhla k další skupince žáků, kteří právě vešli do Velké síně. Jakmile odešel i Brumbál, nechali Harry s Hermionou své snídaně zmizet pomocí ukrývacího kouzla. Ron je následoval, jakmile se vzpamatoval ze svého šoku. Vzhledem k tomu, že už bylo skoro poledne a ples měl začít za několik málo hodin, rozhodli se, že se na něj půjdou připravit. Po celé cestě ke společenské místnosti však postávali znudění domácí skřítkové, kteří se zoufale snažili najít nějakou práci a všech, kdo kolem nich prošli, se ptali, jestli nepotřebují s něčím pomoct.

„Nepotřebujete vyleštit boty, pane?" vypískl jeden a opřel se o zeď, přičemž mával svým oblečením.

„Co třeba malé občerstvení, pane?" pípl jiný. „Nebo snad vyprat vaše oblečení?"

„Nepotřebujete se převléci? Možná změnit celý šatník?" řekl jiný a šahal Harrymu po hábitu.

„Ne, to je v pořádku," odvětil Harry a snažil se ho odbýt.

„Co se to s vámi děje, skřítci?" divila se Hermiona, když se přestala otáčet sem a tam a zatvářila se rozzlobeně.

„Potřebujeme pracovat, slečno," řekli všichni tři společně.

„Ale dnes máte volno," namítla Hermiona. „Měli byste být venku a užívat si legrace! Dělejte, co máte rádi!"

„My máme ale rádi práci, slečno," řekl jeden z nich. „A kromě toho si domácí skřítci neužívají legrace! My musíme pracovat!"

„Zbláznili jste se snad?" zahulákala Hermiona a všichni skřítci od ní ustoupili. „Všichni z vás máte právo na to žít stejně naplno a šťastně jako každý kouzelník!"

„Ale slečno," řekl ten samý skřítek, „náš život… je práce. My chceme pracovat!"

„Copak to nechápete?" přidal se Harry, který pocítil, že by měl něco říct. „Vy nejste našimi otroky a my nechceme, abyste se tak cítili! Kdybychom s vámi jednali jako se služebníky, nebyli bychom o nic lepší než sám Voldemort!"

„Ale pane," řekl další skřítek, „vy být samozřejmě lepší než… on. On je příšerný! Udělal-"

„Ale je to, co udělal horší, než co právě děláme my?" zakřičel Harry. „Nutíme vás pracovat každý den, celý váš život bez platu a bez jediné přestávky. A jakmile něco zpackáte, vaši páni vás za to potrestají… a přísně! O co je to lepší, než kdybyste pracovali pro něj?"

Po téhle poznámce stáli všichni skřítci naprosto tiše a Hermiona na Harryho vděčně zírala, že se chopil iniciativy. Právě když se jeden ze skřítků chystal něco namítnout, když se náhle z chodby vyřítil skřítek a vrazil rovnou do Harryho.

„Ach! Omlouvám se, pane!" řekl, a když se Harry vzpamatoval, pohlédl na něj. Měl na sobě velké ponožky, které se k sobě vůbec nehodily: jedna byla oranžová s červenými puntíky a druhá vyhrávala všemi barvami. Také na sobě měl zelené kraťasy a dlouhou červeno-žlutou kravatu. Harry se mu nemusel ani podívat do kulatého obličeje a bylo jasné, kdo to je.

„Ahoj Dobby," pozdravil, když se zvedal ze země.

„Ach! Pan Harry Potter! Velice se omlouvám a jestli-"

„Vidíte," řekl Harry, chytil Dobbyho za rameno a otočil ho tak, aby stál přímo před ním. „Takhle byste měli vypadat všichni! Vyjadřujte se jako on! Buďte jako on! Vidíte, jak je šťastný, když má prázdniny a dostává plat?" Ostatní skřítci se na Dobbyho podívali, jako kdyby byl nějak mimořádný, nebo nemocný. Něco, s čím se nikdo nechtěl ztotožňovat.

„Ale Dobby je… jiný…" vypískl jeden skřítek.

„A takoví byste měli být všichni," mínil Harry. „Jestli je něco, co dělá čaroděje lepší, pak je to jejich odlišnost. Kdybychom byli všichni stejní, nedělali bychom žádné pokroky a Voldemort by už dávno převzal vládu! Vy skřítci, byste se od sebe měli lišit a ne být stejní, ne pracovat každou vteřinu každý den. Potřebujete si… užívat… a mít na to čas!

A proto vám všem nyní říkám, že až zítra dostanete šanci získat plat a prázdniny, žádám vás… spíš vám radím… nařizuji vám, abyste si ho vzali! Udělejte to, a když už ne pro vaše vlastní dobro, tak pro dobro vašeho druhu a pro dobro všech kouzelníků na celém světě!"

Ron s Hermionou se roztleskali a Dobby také několikrát tleskl. Všichni ostatní skřítci se však tvářili, jako kdyby právě viděli nějaký horor a rozutekli se s šepotem a výkřiky.

„No, nevím, jestli byl ten tvůj proslov k něčemu dobrý, Harry," řekla Hermiona, „ale děkuji ti za důkaz toho, že ti to není jedno."

„Jak jsi přišel na to všechno, co jsi řekl?" divil se Ron.

„Jen jsem si prostě uvědomil, že s těmi skřítky zacházíme stejně, jako by to dělal Voldemort a já s ním rozhodně nechci mít nic společného," odpověděl Harry. Potom se ale zamyslel sám nad sebou. Měl toho s Voldemortem mnoho společného: jeho jizva mu dávala Voldemortovu schopnost mluvit s hady; v jeho hůlce bylo Fawkesovo ocasní pero, stejně tak jako ve Voldemortově a navíc vypadal stejně jako on-měl černé vlasy a byl hubený. Byli s Voldemortem téměř příbuzní.

„No tak, Harry," vybídli ho Ron s Hermionou. „Musíme se připravit na ples." Rozloučili se tedy s Dobbym a vydali se do ložnic. Ve skutečnosti to byla jen Hermiona, kdo potřeboval čas na přípravu, protože si chtěla upravit vlasy a převléci se do něčeho opravdu hezkého a to chvilku trvá. Ron s Harrym museli jen vklouznout do svých plášťů a možná si trochu pročísnout vlasy.

V ložnici narazili na své spolužáky z pátého ročníku, Seamuse a Deana, kteří, vzhledem k tomu, že už měli zajištěné partnerky, znuděně posedávali na posteli. Harry sice věděl, že Seamus jde s Parvati, ale neměl ani ponětí s kým jde Dean. Harry se ho zeptal a zjistil, že jde s nejlepší kamarádkou Parvati: Levandulí Brownovou.

V tu chvíli vrazil do pokoje Neville a Harryho napadlo, jestli už má nějakou partnerku.

„Ehm, Neville… pozval jsi někoho na ten Vánoční ples?" zeptal se.

„Jdeš znovu s Ginny?" přidal se Ron. Minulý rok byl Neville na plese s Ginny, ale tentokrát zavrtěl svou kulatou hlavou.

„S kým tedy jdeš?" zeptal se Dean. Neville se začal červenat a potit.

„No… er- však na to přijdete…" vykoktal.

„Ne, řekni nám to!" řekl Seamus, který si oblékal tmavě rudý plášť.

„Tak tedy… s Elois Midgenovou…" odpověděl nakonec tiše. Ron, Semus i Dean si pevně drželi ústa a pokoušeli se nesmát a dařilo se jim to… dokud to v sobě Ron už nemohl dusit. Rozesmál se a Seamus s Deanem se k němu hned přidali, přičemž se váleli po zemi. Nevillova tvář nabyla barvy Seamusova pláště.

„To není k smíchu," řekl. „Byl… byl jsem zoufalý…"

„Bylo by lepší nejít s nikým, než s ní!" chechtal se Ron.

„Ona… tolik… připomíná trola!" smočil si Dean, který se smíchem válel na zemi.

„Její tvář je tak… nechutná a odporná!" zvolal Seamus a svíral si boky, zatímco tam Neville stál se sklopenou hlavou.

„No tak, Neville," řekl Ron a položil mu ruku na rameno, „vždyť si můžeš vybrat nějakou lepší, než je ona." Neville si nevšímal Ronovy ruky, která mu spočívala na rameni.

„Ne nemůžu," odsekl. „Já…"

„Jsi zoufalý!" křičel Dean.

„A žalostný!" přidal se Seamus.

Harry si pomyslel, že je to už trochu příliš a Neville si musel myslet to samé, protože vyběhl z pokoje a bouchnul za sebou dveřmi. Harry ho slyšel, jak se rychle potácí ze schodů.

„Viděli jste ho?" zeptal se Seamus.

„Utekl jako malá holka!" řekl Dean a oblékal si světle žlutý hábit. Harry pohlédl na Rona a oběma bylo jasné, co musí udělat. Ron si povzdechl a oba vyšli z ložnice dolů do společenské místnosti a hledali přitom Nevilla. Když ho našli v jednom rohu, vypadal, jakoby brečel a oba k němu přistoupili.

„Co se děje, Neville?" zeptal se Harry a snažil se, aby to znělo soucitně.

„Vždyť víš," odvětil Neville.

„Je to proto, že jsme si dělali legraci z toho, že jdeš na ples s Elois?" zeptal se Ron.

„Ne," odtušil Neville. „To proto, že nemám žádnou partnerku."

„A co Elois?" divil se Harry, ale Neville potřásl hlavou.

„Zval jsem ji, ale ona řekla také ne… myslel jsem, že bude nadšeně souhlasit… nemohl jsem tomu uvěřit… když řekla ne…" zavzlykal Neville.

„Proč jsi nám tedy říkal, že s tebou jde?" nechápal Ron.

„Myslel jsem si, že bude znít lépe, když vám řeknu, že jdu alespoň s někým než s nikým," odpověděl Neville. „Ale asi jsem se spletl."

„Nemůžu věřit, že ho Elois odmítla…" zašeptal Ron Harrymu do ucha.

„Žalostné, co?" podotkl Neville, který je slyšel. „Nejhorší odmítla nejhoršího…"

„Neville," přerušil ho Harry, „víš, co je tvůj problém?"

„Co?"

„Nemáš žádnou hrdost. Potřebuješ získat sebevědomí." Neville vzhlédl k Harrymu a utřel si oči. Položil si ruku na čelo, takže vypadal, že přemýšlí a potom ji zase spustil.

„Máš pravdu, Harry," řekl tiše, načež došel k portrétu Buclaté dámy a odešel. Ron s Harrym byli skoro jediní, kdo zůstali ve společenské místnosti, protože všichni ostatní už sešli dolů do chodby před Velkou síní, aby se tam sešli se svými partnery a partnerkami.

„Kam myslíš, že jde?" zeptal se Harry. „Nejspíš dolů na ples," mínil Ron. „Když už o tom mluvíme, měli bychom se jít také připravit." Vyběhli zpátky do ložnice (Seamus a Dean v ní už nebyli) a oblékli se do plesových šatů. Harry měl ten samý jako minulý rok, akorát o kousek delší, zato Ron měl úplně nový: byl světle modrý a vypadal mnohem lépe než ten hnědý s volánky, co měl minulý rok. Když se dali oba trochu do pořádku a učesali si vlasy, ačkoli v Harryho případě se nic nezměnilo, zamířili dolů ke vstupu do Velké síně.

Harry okamžitě spatřil Cho, která ve svých světle zelených šatech a stříbřitě blonďatých vlasech, stažených do pevného drdolu, ze kterého vykukovaly dvě černé tyčinky, vypadala fantasticky.

„Haló, Harry!" zavolala na něj. Harry se rozloučil s Ronem, který se začal shánět po Hermioně a sešel k ní.

„Cho," řekl. „Vypadáš úžasně." Cho se na něj usmála.

„Ty vypadáš také dost hezky," řekla.

„Kdy otevřou ty dveře a pustí nás dovnitř?" zeptal se Harry.

„Před chvílí tu byl Malfoy a říkal, že už to bude brzy."

„Cože?" vyhrkl Harry. Jak to že má Malfoy větší pravomoci než všichni ostatní? „Draco Malfoy sem přišel a všem to řekl?" Cho zakroutila hlavou.

„Ne, řekl nám to Lucius Malfoy, který je jeden z plesových hlídačů." Harrymu pokleslo srdce a cítil se fakt mizerně. Jestli bude ples sledovat Lucius Malfoy, pak tu bude zajisté víc Smrtijedů… kteří se k němu nejspíš budou snažit znovu dostat… a tentokrát možná budou úspěšní.

„Pr-proč potřebujeme hlídače?" zeptal se Harry.

„Aby se ujistili, že děti nezešílí a aby to měli pod kontrolou," odvětila Cho. „Učitelé by to nestíhali, protože musí vařit a navíc znovu přijedou Sudičky, přičemž jsou jejich nové písničky ještě šílenější, než ty předchozí."

„No ty jsi vyrostla v kouzelnickém světě," podotkl Harry. „Takže nejspíš víš všechno o Sudičkách a o Kouzelnickém rozhlase."

„Cože?" řekla Cho. „Já jsem nevyrůstala v kouzelnické rodině, Harry."

„Ty jsi… nevyrůstala mezi kouzelníky?"

„Ne," odpověděla Cho. „Já jsem se narodila u mudlů. Tatínek byl doktor a maminka je učitelka. Bylo to pro ně dost překvapení, když přišli na to, že jsem čarodějka."

„Jak na to přišli?"

„No, doopravdy to zjistili, když jsem dostala ten dopis z Bradavic, ale myslím si, že něco tušili od mého prvního kouzelnického triku. Tenkrát jsem byla na operačním sále společně s tatínkem a ten operoval dědečka, který skoro umíral. Potom náhle dědovi vypovědělo srdce službu a doktoři řekli, že je mrtvý. Když všichni opustili místnost, dotkla jsem se jeho ruky a z mých prstů vystřelilo světlo, které ho zasáhlo přímo do hrudi. To mu znovu rozpumpovalo srdce a rodiče věděli, že jsem výjimečná."

„Páni, Cho," vydechl Harry, „ty jsi zachránila něčí život, když jsi byla malá? Jediné, co jsem udělal já, bylo, že jsem si nechal narůst vlasy a zmizet sklo." Po několik drahocenných minut, kdy se smáli, zapomněl Harry na všechny své starosti a problémy. Potom se před davem nedočkavých studentů objevil Lucius Malfoy, což Harrymu připomnělo možné nebezpečí, ve kterém se dnes v noci ocitl a zadoufal, že se Cho nic nestane.

Malfoy otevřel dveře dokořán a všichni se začali tlačit dovnitř s neurčitým pocitem, jak to tam bude vypadat. V celé místnosti nebyl jediný palec, kde by to nebylo nějak vyzdobené. Na stěnách byla nějaká látka, díky které vypadaly jako zmrzlé a ze stropu čouhali rampouchy, které vypadali, jakoby byly vyrobené spíše z krystalu než z ledu. V každém rohu místnosti byl vánoční stromek a všechny se nepatrně ohýbaly směrem ke stropu. Na každém stromku bylo plno zlatých ozdob a svíček a díky tomu, že se trochu otáčely, vypadaly skoro jako živé. Podlaha byla pokryta nadýchanými sněhovými vločkami, které se proměnily v různobarevné skvrnky.

Jakmile se všichni nahrnuli dovnitř a rozptýlili se po celé místnosti, zavřel Lucius Malfoy dveře a ples začal. Z podlahy vystoupil čtvercový stupínek, ze kterého se začala rozstřikovat pěna. Stáli na něm tři postavy a prostřední z nich luskala prsty. Ze stropu se snesl nesmírně zářivá koule, která se začala okamžitě točit kolem dokola a celá místnost se rázem prosvětlila. V tu chvíli zjistil Harry, kdo jsou ty tři postavy: byly to Sudičky. Vzápětí se ze stropu začali snášet další menší koule, které se roztočily a zářily všemi možnými barvami.

Skupina začala hrát velice živou muziku, načež Cho popadla Harryho za ruku a postavila se s ním přímo doprostřed tanečního parketu. Začala tančit náhodnými pohyby a Harry se k ní ihned přidal, stejně tak jako ostatní studenti, kteří se rozestavili po celé síni a začali dělat to samé.

Dalších několik minut se ta píseň stále zrychlovala a stávala se energetičtější, dokud to nedosáhlo vrcholu a nezačala se zpomalovat, až skončila. Všichni studenti nadšeně tleskali a hrnuli se ke stolům, aby se mohli posadit. Stoly sice stály na místech svých kolejí, byly však vyzdobeny stejně jako všechno kolem. Byly vyčištěné a zářivé a měly na sobě světlý stříbřitý ubrus, který je skoro úplně zakrýval.

Harry s Cho se posadili k nejbližšímu stolu a Ron s Hermionou se k nim připojili. Hermiona vypadala stejně senzačně jako Cho: měla na sobě skoro ty samé šaty jako minulý rok, akorát že tentokrát byly pokryté lesklými třpytky, které odrážely veškeré světlo. Také vlasy měla učesané jiným způsobem: místo aby byly svázány do drdolu, uhlazeně splývaly dolů a nebyly na nich žádné kudrlinky jako obvykle. Na několika místech je měla světlejší, a když se na Harryho usmála, zářily jí zuby.

„Ahoj, Harry," pozdravila ho.

„Nazdar, Hermiono," řekl Harry.

„Ach, ahoj Cho," řekla Hermiona, když si všimla, že se Cho otáčí, aby zjistila, s kým se to Harry baví. Cho se usmála a obě si potřásly rukou.

„Nechápu, že jsme se ještě formálně nepotkali," usmála se Cho. „Jmenuji se Cho Changová."

„A já jsem Hermiona Grangerová," řekla Hermiona, když si přestaly potřásat rukou. A potom představila Rona. „A tohle je Ron Weasley."

„Jsem ráda, že tě poznávám, Rone," řekla Cho a Ron se posadil vedle Hermiony s rudým obličejem.

„Máš velice milé přátele," řekla Cho.

„Zato tvoje jsem nikde nepotkal," poznamenal Harry. „Kde jsou?"

„Nemyslím si, že by sem přišli," odpověděla Cho. „Vzhledem k tomu, že jsou všichni ze sedmého ročníku, se mohou zúčastnit jiného večírku, který se koná v Prasinkách. Je prý, mnohem větší než tenhle a podle toho, co mi řekli, tam bude i víc zábavy."

„Víc než tady?" užasl Harry. „To není možné!" Hned nato se vedle nich objevil profesor Fletcher s širokým úsměvem na tváři a výrazem krajního rozrušení.

„Co se děje, pane profesore?" divila se Hermiona.

„Co si dáte?" zeptal se a sotva přitom pohyboval rty.

„Jak to myslíte?" zeptala se Cho.

„Co si dáte k jídlu?" zeptal se a zašátral v jedné z velkých kapes svého pláště, načež vytáhl čtyři kousky pergamenu a každému podal jeden.

„Tohle jsou jídelní lístky," poučil je. „Stačí, když si vyberete jídlo, na které máte chuť a dotkli se ho svou hůlkou. Potom už musíte jen počkat, než ho učitelé v kuchyni stihnou připravit." S tím se na ně ještě jednou usmál a odešel k dalším studentům, aby jim mohl dát jídelní lístky.

Harry se zahleděl do svého lístku a pomyslel si, že všechno, co tam je, bude výborné. Byly na něm jídla z ranních, poledních i večerních hostin v Bradavicích, prázdninové speciality, zákuskové lahůdky a mnoho dalších jídel, o kterých Harry nikdy neslyšel. Vedle každého jídla byl jeho obrázek, a čím víc se na ně Harry díval, tím hladovější byl. Musí si vybrat dřív, než sní ten lístek.

„Vezmu si… šunku s ananasem," řekl a ukázal na vybrané jídlo. Špička jeho hůlky se dotkla nápisu a ten se změnil v čistě bílý. Jídelní lístek začal vibrovat a jméno vybraného jídla se odlouplo z papíru. Chvilku poletovalo kolem lístku jako malý ptáček, který zkouší svá křidélka a potom vylétlo výš až nad Harryho hlavu, načež vystřelilo do malé dírky ve zdi, která pravděpodobně vedla do kuchyně.

Několik vteřin bylo trapné ticho, kdy se všechny oči upínaly na Harryho se zvědavostí, jestli dostane své jídlo, a když ano, tak odkud se objeví. Díra, kterou předtím proletělo jméno jídla, se náhle zvětšila a sytě zčervenala. Něco z ní vylétlo větší rychlostí než jakákoliv sova, kterou Harry kdy viděl, a zastavilo se to před ním. Byl to stříbrný podnos a Harry z něj nervózně sundal pokličku, aby zjistil, co je uvnitř. První co zaregistroval, byla krásná vůně linoucí se ven. Zhluboka se nadechl a vychutnával ji, jako kdyby se pokoušel to jídlo ochutnat nosem. Potom se podíval, co to vlastně odkryl a zjistil, že přímo před ním leží ta nejšťavnatější šunka obložená nejžlutějším ananasem, jakou kdy viděl.

Velká síň vybuchla hlasy snad stovek žáků, kteří si objednávali svá jídla. Bílá slova létala vzduchem nad hlavami všech a probojovávala se k otvoru ve zdi. Občas se však stalo, že byla některá sražena většími zpátky a donutit tak toho, kdo si je objednal, aby vyzkoušel něco jiného.

Zanedlouho se stejně všechna slova dostala skrz zeď a všichni s očekáváním zírali na tu díru, kterou jim měly přiletět objednávky. Harry se mezitím nestaral o nic jiného než o požitek ze skvělého jídla, aniž by si uvědomoval, že jediné co ruší ticho je jeho žvýkání a cinkání stříbrných příborů.

Díra ve zdi, která se zvětšila už při Harryho objednávce, se nyní rozrostla do padesátinásobné velikosti, takže zabírala skoro celou zeď. Uvnitř to ohnivě zažhnulo a celá místnost se začala trochu třást. Potom začaly z díry vylétávat nějaké předměty, které chvíli bloudily po místnosti, až přistály před svým majitelem. Pokrmy vystřelovali z díry rychle jako házecí talíře, které poletovaly vzduchem kolem dokola. Přestože to ve vzduchu vypadalo zmateně, nebyla vylita ani kapka polévky a ani jeden tác se nerozbil a všechno se dostalo ke svému studentovi v naprostém pořádku.

Během několika málo vteřin byla před každým studentem jeho večeře. Místnost se zaplnila provoláváním, jak je to jídlo dobré a otázkami na své sousedy, jestli náhodou není potřeba koření.

„No, zatím to jde," šeptl Harry s plnou pusou Ronovi a Hermioně. Oba na něj pohlédli, Ron se špagetami v puse a Hermiona s polévkovou lžící na půli cesty k ústům.

„Co tím myslíš?" nechápal Ron a rychle vcucl konce špaget, které mu čouhaly z pusy.

„Chci říct," odvětil Harry a naklonil se k nim blíž, aby je Cho nezaslechla, „že se ti Smrtijedští hlídači ještě o nic nepokusili." S těmi slovy se rozhlédl a zjistil, že kromě Luciuse Malfoye jich tam bylo ještě několik, kteří stáli kolem Voldemorta. Jen několik z nich Harry nepoznal a doufal, že postačí, aby zastavili případný útok.

„Proč si myslíš, že by měli něco zkoušet?" divila se Hermiona. Harry na ni pohlédl.

„Hermiono," řekl s povzdechem, „ať jdu kamkoliv, Voldemort se mě snaží dostat a já si nemyslím, že by v tomhle případě udělal nějakou výjimku."

„Doufám, že se mýlíš," poznamenal Ron, když si na vidličku natáčel další várku špaget.

„Ale," namítla Hermiona, „já jsem chtěla říct, že si nemyslím, že by se o něco pokusili, když je tu Brumbál. Myslím tím, že i když je v kuchyni, stále tu je a nemohou se ho jen tak zbavit."

„Doufám, že máš pravdu," podotkl Ron, když snědl to, co měl na vidličce. Harry potřásl hlavou, jeho nejlepší přítel byl skutečně poněkud zvláštní.

Po téměř půl hodině večeření všichni dojedli a cítili se velice dobře. Jakmile odložili příbory, talíře se kouzelně vznesly do vzduchu a prolétly dírou zpět do kuchyně, kde měly být umyty, takže síň opět spočívala v naprosté čistotě.

Na pódium se vrátily Sudičky a svým zpěvem daly všem pokyn, aby začali tancovat. Většina studentů byla však tolik přecpaná, že neměli na tanec ani pomyšlení, zato ostatní byli svými partnerkami donuceni. Parvati a Levandule odvlekly Seamuse s Deanem, Freda a George přivolaly Angelina s Alicí a Harryho s Ronem dotlačily na parket Cho a Hermiona. Postavili se tedy do středu a začali se svými partnery tančit.

„Tohle je moje partnerka, tati," zazněl nad hlavami ostatních hlas, ve kterém Harry poznal Draca Malfoye. Zajímalo ho, koho si Malfoy přivedl a kdo byl tak hloupý, aby s ním šel, a tak zalhal Cho, že chce něco k pití a odešel. Když uviděl, kdo stojí vedle Malfoye, málem omdlel. Cítil, jak mu vynechává a bije srdce a dusil se, jakmile se nadechl.

„Tohle je moje partnerka… Ginny Weasleyová," řekl Malfoy a byla to naprostá pravda. Stála přímo vedle něj a tvářila se šťastněji, než jak si ji Harry pamatoval; byla to totiž skutečná veselost a ne jen přetvářka. Kolem pasu měla Malfoyovu ruku a ten s úsměvem čekal na reakci svého otce, která se skládala z nepříjemného zasyknutí.

„Zdravím, slečno Weasleyová," řekl a kývl k ní hlavou. Na jeho tváři se objevil samolibý úsměv, který se proměnil v úšklebek, při němž se na ni podíval, jako kdyby to bylo něco, co by se mělo spláchnout do záchodu. Ginny něco řekla a s nezměněným úsměvem se vzdálila.

„Co si myslíš, synu?" řekl pan Malfoy, když se skláněl k Dracovu uchu.

„Co tím chceš říct?" nechápal Draco.

„Jak to myslíš, co tím chci říct?" odsekl otec. „To už bych tě raději viděl s mudlovskou šmejdkou než s… Weasleyovou! Copak nemáš ve třídě nějaké dívky z kouzelnických rodin? Nějaké, které by… se nám víc podobaly?"

„Ale…" namítal Draco, „Já… já Ginny miluji, otče." To už bylo i na pana Malfoye trochu moc. Dal svému synovi facku a ukázal na něj prstem. Draco stál naprosto klidně, jakoby byl na takové zacházení zvyklí.

„A teď mě poslouchej, hochu," řekl pan Malfoy. „Po tom všem, co pro nás lord Voldemort udělal… co udělal pro tebe… to NENÍ zrovna dobrý způsob, jak se mu odvděčit! Scházet se s Weasleyovými, můj bože! Co se to s tebou děje?! Předpokládám, že ji nebudeš varovat… nebo ano? Chci, aby zítra, až zakokrhá kohout, brečela, protože se s ní rozejdeš! Je to jasné?"

„Ano… otče," špitl Draco se sklopenou hlavou. Je ho otec mu položil ruku na rameno.

„Je to pro tvoje vlastní dobro," řekl ještě, když odcházel do opačného rohu místnosti.

Co se to děje? Před čím by měl Malfoy Ginny varovat? Jak pomohl Voldemort jejich rodině? Z takových otázek, které se mu honily hlavou, ho probudila ruka na jeho rameně. Otočil se a uviděl Ginny, která vypadala ještě lépe, než si ji Harry pamatoval. Měla na sobě žluté šaty, které zářily jako slunce a také vlasy měla jinak učesané: splývaly jí až pod ramena, přičemž byly uhlazené a zářivé. Po pravdě řečeno, jediné, co na ní nebylo ani trochu pěkné, byl její výraz. Vypadala totiž, jako by měla na Harryho začít křičet.

„Och, ahoj, Ginny," zakoktal se Harry.

„Co to děláš?" zeptala se a spustila ruce k bokům.

„J-j-j-já… nic," vybreptl Harry.

„Proč nás pozoruješ?" pokračovala Ginny.

„Ty… ty jsi mě viděla?" nechápal Harry. Ginny jen zakoulela očima.

„Já a polovina všech studentů! Jak bych si asi mohla nevšimnout, když se tváříš tak omámeně a zíráš přímo na nás?"

„Já… omlouvám se, Ginny," odvětil Harry. „Prostě jsem tě viděl… s Malfoyem… a zajímalo mě, co se to děje." Ginny si povzdechla.

„Vím, že to vypadá zvláštně, ale… opravdu ho mám ráda," řekla a odešla zpátky k Malfoyovi.

Právě v tu chvíli nastalo ticho, protože skončila píseň a Harry se rozběhl pro nějaké pití, aby se ho Cho neptala, co dělal doopravdy. Doběhl ke stolu a snažil se, aby nevylil, co nesl a posadil se vedle Cho, Rona a Hermiony. Cho se šťastně chopila jedné skleničky a začala pít, takže se Harry rozhodl, že je dobrá příležitost, aby řekl Ronovi, co dělá jeho sestra.

„Ehm… Rone…" začal Harry.

„Ano, Harry?" zeptal se Ron.

„Víš… no… víš s kým je tu Ginny?"

„Ne, proč?" řekl. Jak to mohl říct tak mile? Vzhledem k tomu, že na Malfoyovi nic milého nebylo, rozhodl se to Harry vyklopit bez ostychu.

„Je tu… s Malfoyem." Ron zčervenal a málem mu vypadaly oči z důlků. Napřímil se skoro jako robot a zamířil k Ginny a Malfoyovi. Harry za ním vyběhl, aby ho mohl zastavit dřív, než někomu ublíží.

„Rone!" křikl, když se k němu přimáčkl tak, aby se nemohl pohnout. „Rone! Myslím, že je to v pořádku!" Nemohl se přinutit, aby Ronovi řekl o tom, jak Malfoy plánuje, že ji dá večer košem.

„Na tom nezáleží," odbyl ho Ron a pokračoval v chůzi.

„Rone!" křikl Harry znovu. „Přeci ji nechceš uvést do rozpaků! Nebo jo?" Ron se zastavil a otočil se k Harrymu, takže stáli tváří v tvář.

„Ne, chci ji ochránit," odtušil.

„To, že Malfoye zabiješ, jí neochrání," namítl Harry. „Akorát tě začne nenávidět a bude se cítit trapně." Ron se opět zastavil.

„Máš pravdu," souhlasil nakonec.

„Neboj se," uklidňoval ho Harry, když ho vedl zpátky ke stolu, „jestli se jí něco stane, pomůžu ti Malfoye zabít."

„Nechci čekat, až jí něco udělá," řekl Ron a Harry zaťal zuby. Musí se pokusit na chvíli změnit téma.

„A… viděl jsi tu někde Nevilla?" zeptal se.

„Ne," odtušil Ron. „Když jsme u toho… neviděl jsem ho od chvíle, kdy opustil společenskou místnost. Zajímalo by mě, kde je."

Jejich rozjímání však rychle přerušila kapela, která začala znovu hrát a Cho s Hermionou si pro oba hochy přiběhli, aby šli znovu tancovat.

Hodiny rychle míjely, Vánoční ples se chýlil ke konci a několik studentů už odešlo. Byl mezi nimi Malfoy a Harry s Ronem se radovali, že se ho zbavili. Když skončila poslední písnička, posadila se jejich čtveřice ke svému stolu, úplně propocení z několika hodin živého tance.

„Tak co?" zeptal se Harry. „Nemyslíte, že bychom měli skončit?"

„Myslím, že máš pravdu," souhlasila zívající a protahující se Hermiona.

„Já bych s tím také souhlasil," přidal se Ron.

„No jistě, TEĎ vypadáš elegantně," podotkla Hermiona. „Opravdu by sis ale potřeboval vzít nějaké hodiny tance, Rone." Právě, když se všichni smáli tomu, jak Ron během tance škobrtl a spadl na Hermionu, rozezněl se Velkou síní obrovský výbuch a všechno vylétávalo do vzduchu.


	22. Kapitola 22 – Následky

**Kapitola 22 – Následky**

Harry si instinktivně zakryl uši proti výbuchu, který byl neuvěřitelně hlasitý a zněl, jako kdyby vycházel odněkud přímo vedle něj. Rozhlédl se a naskytla se mu neobvyklá podívaná: lidé, židle, stoly, výzdoba a všechno ostatní létalo vzduchem a naráželo to do sebe, do zdí a stropu.

Jakmile dozněl zvuk exploze, pustil si Harry uši, rozhlédl se kolem a uviděl, že k výbuchu došlo opravdu přímo vedle něj. Přímo uprostřed tanečního parketu byla ohromná propast, ve které vězelo několik sténajících studentů. Harry se k nim rozběhl se zakrytou pusou, aby se alespoň trochu chránil před kouřem a chtěl jim pomoct právě, když se po celé místnosti rozezněly další menší výbuchy. Harry sice neměl čas podívat se, odkud přesně vycházely, ale byl si jist, že jich několik přišlo ze zdí a ze stropu a nejvíce jich bylo z podlahy. A potom se pod silou jiné exploze zhroutil na podlahu.

Vzduch byl plný výkřiků a kašlání. Harry se snažil vzhlédnout, ale neměl brýle. Potom si náhle uvědomil přítomnost nějakého člověka přímo před ním. Přestože napůl očekával, že před ním bude sám Voldemort a bude se ho snažit dostat na svou stranu, pomalu vzhlédl. Místo toho však uviděl Brumbála. I když neměl brýle, byl si jistý, kdo to je. V jeho očích se však nemihotala žádná světélka a díval se velice přísně.

Namířil hůlkou na Harryho a zamumlal něco, co Harrymu obnovilo síly a jeho brýle se mu vrátily na nos.

„Co se stalo, pane profesore?" zeptal se, když se zvedal.

„Nevím, Harry," odvětil Brumbál a odešel pomoci dalším studentům, stejně tak jako Harrymu.

„Tady je jich víc, Brumbále!" řekl nějaký hlas z opačného konce místnosti. Harry se ohlédl a zjistil, že to byl Lucius Malfoy, tvářící se, jako kdyby s tím neměl vůbec nic společného. Harry však věděl, že za to všechno může on, tak to byla ta věc, před kterou nechtěl, aby jeho syn varoval Ginny. Vztekle zaťal pěsti, ale teď měl důležitější věci na vyřizování: musel najít své přátele.

Doběhl zpátky ke stolu, kde předtím seděli a který byl teď pokrytý popelem a zahalený kouřem. Podíval se všude, ale po Cho, Ronovi a Hermioně nemohl najít ani stopu. Potom ho ale napadlo podívat se pod stůl a tam je všechny uviděl schoulené u sebe.

„Jste v pořádku?!" křikl a snažil se k nim doplazit.

„Jo," vykašlali všichni.

„Co se stalo?" zeptal se Ron s obličejem kompletně pokrytým sazemi.

„Nevíme," odtušil Harry.

„My?" nechápala Hermiona, která měla na tváři plno černých teček, které jí zamazaly nalíčenou tvář, takže vypadala jako po pohromě.

„Mluvil jsem s Brumbálem," vysvětlil Harry rychle. „Ale vím, co se stalo. Je to jen další Voldemortův plán, jak se mě zmocnit! Musíme se z téhle místnosti dostat a to rychle, než se sem dostane."

Všem pomohl na nohy a Cho podepřel pod ramenem, protože byla nesmírně bledá a cítila se mdle. Šli přes těla ležící na zemi a kolem převrácených stolů, kolem kterých se válelo rozházené jídlo.

Došli ke dveřím a Harry je kopnutím otevřel, načež se před ním objevil Draco Malfoy s otřeseným výrazem.

„Cože?!" zahulákal Harry. „Překvapuje tě, že ještě nejsem mrtvý nebo s Voldemortem?!" Prošel kolem Malfoye, ale ten ho zastavil.

„Sklapni, Pottere. Prostě zavři zobák," řekl. „Kde je Ginny? Odešla, jak jsem jí řekl?"

„No, jsem si jistý, že je… co? Tys… ty jsi ji poradil, ať odejde potom, co ti řekl otec?" vykoktal Harry užaslý, že by Malfoy zradil svého otce.

„Samozřejmě!" odsekl Malfoy, když vbíhal do Velké síně. „Nikdy nezrazuji přátele a už vůbec ne ty, které miluji!"

Harry, Ron, Hermiona i Cho tam zmateně a ohromeně stáli. Nikdy v Malfoyovi neviděli ani špetku dobroty a teď ho viděli z naprosto nového pohledu, který jim byl až doteď ukrytý.

„Co se děje?" zazněl za nimi nějaký hlásek. „Slyšela jsem hluk." Harry se otočil, aby zjistil kdo to je a velice se mu ulevilo, když zjistil, že je to Ginny. Ron se k ní rozběhl.

„Ach, Ginny!" zakřičel. „Ty jsi v pořádku!" Náhle se z Velké síně vynořili s kašláním Fred a George.

„Slyšeli jsme nějakého šílence křičet na Ginny," řekl Fred. „A zajímalo nás, kde je."

„Neví náhodou někdo z vás, kde…" začal George, ale pak si všiml, že Ginny je v pořádku, a tak k ní přistoupili.

„Jsi v pořádku?" zeptali se oba najednou. Nevypadala však, že je v pořádku, nýbrž se tvářila rozzlobeně a naštvaně.

„Samozřejmě, že jsem!" vyhrkla a odtlačovala je od sebe. „Už nejsem malé dítě a umím se o sebe postarat!" Hned nato se ve dveřích objevil Malfoy spolu s ostatními studenty, kteří se vzpamatovávali z otřesení po výbuchu.

„Ginny!" vykřikl, jakmile ji spatřil. Přiběhl k ní a ovinul kolem ní ruce. „Díky bohu, že jsi v pořádku!" Fred s Georgem vypadali zděšeně, když ho viděli objímat Ginny a odtrhli ho od ní.

„Co si myslíš, že děláš?!" zahulákal George a Malfoy vypadal vyděšeně. I když je dobrý zápasník, nemůže si to rozdat se dvěma najednou.

„Já… já… no…"

„To je v pořádku," přerušila ho Ginny, když se protlačila mezi dvojčaty. Chytla Malfoye za ruku a společně odešli, přičemž si spolu povídali. Když scházeli dolů po schodech, Fredovi a Georgeovi poklesla čelist snad až k podlaze v neochotě uvěřit tomu, co se před nimi právě odehrálo.

„Jak může… Ginny? Ona… ho… má ráda!" vybreptl Fred.

„Já myslím, že je to pěkné," řekla nakonec Cho. „Třeba to je to, co je potřeba, aby Malfoyovi rozehřálo srdce." Harry se na ni usmál, protože se na Cho dá spolehnout, že se na všechny věci bude dívat z té světlejší stránky.

„Pozor! Všichni studenti se dostaví do Velké síně." rozburácel se chodbou hlas. Bylo to poprvé, kdy Harry slyšel ve škole takové oznámení a určitě ho hodlal uposlechnout. Všichni se vrátili do Velké síně a věděli, o co půjde.

Velká síň si nezachovala nic ze své nádhery. Všechny rampouchy ze stropu spadly na zem a rozbily se; vánoční stromky se převrhly a jejich rozbité ozdoby se válely všude možně. Vločky mnohabarevného sněhu, které krášlily podlahu, nyní zčernaly a nádherné stoly se válely na podlaze převrácené a rozbité. Pódium i nástroje Sudiček byly rozbité, ale ony samy se zdály být v pořádku. Harry je viděl, jak pečují o svá zranění pomocí hůlek.

Tam, kde byl taneční parket, se teď shromáždil dav natěsnaný kolem madame Pomfreyové. Snažila se všechny uzdravit co nejlépe a jak nejrychleji to šlo, přičemž vypadala, jakoby měla také explodovat: kromě nakudrnatělých vlasů měla úplně červenou tvář.

Všichni učitelé byli nyní ve Velké síni a stále na sobě měli kuchařské oblečení, totiž všichni až na Brumbála, který si je už sundal. Všichni se snažili buď vyléčit studenty ležící na zemi, nebo zacelit díry, které stále překážely po celé podlaze síně.

„Věnujte prosím pozornost tomu," zakřičel Brumbál kouzlem zesíleným hlasem, „že jsme již přišli na důvod tohoto neštěstí."

Harry byl připraven, cítil, jak jím prochází pocit vzrušení z pomsty. Brumbál ví, že někteří hlídači jsou Smrtijedi, a že tohle byl jen pokus všechny zastrašit a získat pro Voldemorta nové služebníky.

„Příčinou byl… kouzelný text."

„Cože?!" zahulákali Harry, Ron a Hermiona současně a dost hlasitě, až se po nich někteří uzdravení studenti ohlédli se zvědavostí, co tím chtěli říct.

„Jak jste si možná všimli, některé magické objednávky nám to neudělaly, což byly ty, co nespadly na zem a vypadaly, že zmizely. Nezmizeli ovšem doopravdy. Vzhledem k tomu, že všechny jídelní lístky jsou nesmírně složité a my jsme jich museli za krátkou dobu udělat co nejvíce, co nejrychleji a co nejefektivněji, byli jsme donuceni použít pokusné kopírovací kouzlo, které využívá vysoce nestabilních prvků a ještě nebylo testováno v takovém rozsahu. Když tedy spadla některá slova na podlahu a jejich prvky se přenesli do parketu, stala se ze země výbušnina. Tření, které vznikalo při dlouhých hodinách tance, dodalo takto vzniklé bombě dostatečnou sílu, aby mohla nakonec vybuchnout."

Většina studentů tam stála a dívala se na Brumbála skelným pohledem. Jen málo z nich navštěvovalo mudlovskou školu, takže nikdy neměli lekce o vědě. Jediné, čemu rozuměli, byla kouzla a nevěděli, co to je tření a nestabilita. Harry však do takové školy chodil (a vedl si celkem dobře), takže tomu rozuměl. Věděl však, že je na tom něco víc…

„Omlouvám se všem, kteří byli zraněni… což jste asi všichni…I když nejvážnější zranění, ke kterým došlo, jsou modřiny a několik případů omdlení. Bohužel vám musím oznámit, že vzhledem k tomu, že jste všichni zůstali na živu, se budete muset vrátit do svých společenských místností. Vzhledem k tomu, že je nyní po půlnoci a Vánoce jsou tedy definitivně pryč, budou domácí skřítci dychtiví dát to tu do pořádku. Zítra zase budete moci využívat Velkou síň jako dříve."

Jakoby kouzlem se v síni objevilo nejméně šedesát skřítků, kteří se okamžitě pustili do úklidu. Už po několika minutách vypadala Velká síň mnohem lépe, a když byli všichni v pořádku, zamířili zbylí studenti do společenských místností. Harry mezi nimi však nebyl, protože si chtěl promluvit s Brumbálem.

„Promiňte, pane řediteli," řekl Harry.

„Ano, Harry? Co se děje?" zeptal se Brumbál.

„Víte, jen mě zajímalo… myslíte, že by mohl být… něco víc na tom, co se tu dnes v noci stalo, třeba nějaké ovlivnění ze strany Voldemorta?"

„Ani na chviličku jsem o tom nezapochyboval, Harry," odtušil Brumbál a pomalu odcházel, „ale platí, že dokud se mu neprokáže vina, je nevinný, takže teď nemohu říct nic víc."

Harry chvilku počkal, aby tomu porozuměl a pak se vrátil ke svým kamarádům, se kterými vyšel ven z Velké síně. Na rozloučenou políbil Cho a oba se vydali svou cestou do společenských místností. Harrymu, Ronovi a Hermioně to dalo chvilku zabrat, než si mezi davy studentů, mluvících o tom, co se právě stalo, probojovali cestu do nebelvírské společenské místnosti. Když se však dostali až k portrétu Buclaté dámy, stali se svědky znepokojivé podívané: Malfoy líbající Ginny. Jakmile je spatřili přicházet, odtrhli se od sebe a snažili se předstírat, že se nic nestalo.

„Ehm, no… díky za skvělý večer, Ginny… já… no uvidíme se pak!" řekl Malfoy, když odcházel.

„Měj se, Draco," zachichotala se Ginny.

„Ginny!" osopil se na sestřičku Ron. „Tys mu ukázala, kde je naše společenská místnost!"

„No, my zase víme, kde je jejich," připomněl mu šeptem Harry. Když byli totiž ve druhém ročníku, přišli na to, kde je zmijozelská společenská místnost.

„Není to přeci tak hrozné, jako kdybych mu prozradila heslo," mínila Ginny stroze. Celou dobu pálila Harryho otázka a teď se rozhodl, že je ten pravý čas, aby ji vyslovil.

„Ginny," zeptal se, „jak jste se s Dracem potkali?" Ginny se začervenala.

„Už je to poměrně dlouho," řekla, jakoby se vznášela. „Bavil se tehdy s profesorem Fletcherem o tom, jak získat nějaké kousky ze zvířat… už si to přesně nepamatuji. Tak jako tak jsem šla dolů, abych si polepšila v lektvarech, takže on šel nahoru a já dolů. Ani jeden z nás nedával pozor, a tak jsme do sebe vrazili. ‚Dávej pozor, kam jdeš ty… ty… krasavice…' Potom se mi podíval do očí a já jemu také, no a… myslím, že se to tak prostě… stalo."

Všichni se usmáli a i Harry musel přiznat, že to bylo dost roztomilé. Potom se náhle objevil Neville, který vybíhal po schodech k nebelvírské společenské místnosti. Vypadal neobvykle sebejistě, ačkoli se zároveň trochu třásl.

„Haló, Neville!" křikl Harry. „Kde jsi byl?" Neville se zastavil a pohlédl na Harryho. Výraz jeho tváře byl také jiný: vypadal, jakoby se smál a oči měl rozšířené. Vypadal… šŤastně. Také na sobě měl jiné oblečení… dlouhou černou košili…

„Ach, já… šel jsem na večírek v Prasinkách," řekl Neville monotónně a všem poklesla čelist.

„Tys tam byl!" vykřikli všichni. Neville se zazubil.

„Jo," řekl a poklepal Harrymu a Ronovi na rameno. „Jen jsem získal, co jsem potřeboval… děkuji vám. Už nikdy nebudu takový … trouba." Dveře se otevřely a Neville vklouzl dovnitř, zatímco všichni ostatní stáli ohromeně venku.

„Já tomu nemůžu uvěřit… Neville? Šel… páni…"

Harry se kvůli Nevillovi cítil šťastně… nemohl se však zbavit pocitu, že před nimi něco tají.


	23. Kapitola 23 – Druhé kolo

**Kapitola 23 – Druhé kolo**

Po vánočních prázdninách, se škola opět vrátila do normálních kolejí.

Termín zkoušek NKÚ byl čím dál tím blíž, a Harry a Ron začali studovat stejně pilně jako Hermiona. Ačkoli neměli příliš volného času po vyučování, hodinách zvěromágství, Famfrpálových trénincích a soubojnickém klubu, stále stíhali být denně alespoň na chvíli v knihovně a tam studovali, co jen mohli.

„Stále nemůžu uvěřit tomu, že skoro všichni domácí skřítci jsou rozhodnuti brát plat a mít dovolenou!" řekla Hermiona (během jedné takové studijní chvilky v knihovně) dnes už po páté. Po úspěchu jejího nápadu, se snažila neustále pokračovat a bojovat za další práva domácích skřítků.

„Dobře, Hermiono," řekl Harry. „My víme, že jsi ráda kvůli domácím skřítkům, ale prosím tě, nemluv o tom každých pět minut."

„Víš co," řekl Ron, „neustále se učíme na zkoušky a ani nevíme, co tam budeme dělat! Myslím, že budeme něco psát. Fred, George, Percy, Charlie a Bill mi o svých zkouškách řekli to samé."

„Mění se to každým rokem, takže kdybych ti to řekl, tak by ti to stejně nepomohlo."

„Ale Rone," řekla Heromiona a zvedla hlavu od knihy, „mohl ses mě kdykoli zeptat! Já už jsem se ptala všech učitelů už na začátku roku. Řekli mi, že každý předmět bude mít dva druhy zkoušek průměrnou NKÚ a pokročilou NKÚ. To znamená, že každý může mít maximálně 16 NKÚ. Pro průměrné NKÚ musíte složit písemnou zkoušku a pro pokročilé musíme složit písemnou i praktickou zkoušku."

„Ty víš, z čeho se skládají pokročilé zkoušky?" zeptal se Harry. Hermiona zavrtěla hlavou.

„Ne, to nesmíme vědět."

„Proč nám neřeknou, jaké jsou praktické zkoušky?" zeptal se Ron. „Myslím, že když víme to, že budeme psát písemnou zkoušku z toho a toho předmětu, proč nesmíme vědět, co budeme dělat v pokročilých zkouškách?"

Hermiona se chystala odpovědět, ale Harry ji předběhl „protože kdyby nám to řekli, tak už to není tak těžké. Je to zkouška, která prověří naši odvahu a to jak se dokážeme vyrovnat s něčím nečekaným."

Hermiona přikývla. „To je přesně ono," řekla. „To je vše co mi učitelé řekli." Ron zaúpěl.

„Vypadá to, že víc myslím na to jak se dozvědět něco víc o těch zkouškách než abych se na ně připravoval."

Další dny pokračovaly vcelku jednotvárně. Harry se stále víc a víc obával Voldemorta. Proč čekal tak dlouho, aby si pro něj přišel? Proč ještě nezaútočil na školu? Tahle nečinnost byla znervózňující. Harry se taky začal děsit té strašlivé nudy během vyučování, jelikož teď opakovali látku za všechny čtyři roky ve škole.

Neučili se nic nového. Dokonce i Hagrid připoutal draky, aby mohli opakovat to, co se o nich naučili. Harry s radostí uvítal Famfrmpálové tréninky. Bylo úžasné létat vzduchem, pryč od nudy o vyučování. Taky se těšil na další schůzku soubojnického klubu, a když ten den přišel, nemohl se dočkat.

Bylo pozdě v noci a hodiny zvěromágství právě skončily. Nyní se všichni uměli transformovat do zvířecí podoby. Nyní pracovali na tom, aby zůstali jako zvířata co nejdéle. Nebylo těžké proměnit svou končetinu na dlouhou dobu, ale zůstat ve zvířecí podobě na dlouho to bylo velmi unavující, dokonce i bolestivé.

Harry, Ron, a Hermiona šli nedočkavě do velké síně. Dnes večer bude souboj probíhat mezi skupinami, což může být zajímavé. Vstoupili do síně a vypadalo to tam stejně jako předtím: stoly odsunuty podél zdí a tím se udělalo hodně místa uprostřed. Většina studentů už tady byla, po pravdě řečeno Harry, Ron a Hermiona byli poslední, kteří přišli. Cho zamávala Harrymu, jakmile ho uviděla. Profesor Kratiknot už tady byl a tentokrát se nevznášel ve vzduchu, seděl na obrovské židli v průčelí místnosti. Měl u sebe dvě velké, černé krabice.

„Vypadá to, jakoby už byli všichni zde," řekl Kratiknot, posadil se (byl vyšší, když seděl, než když stál)," tak začneme! Tady u sebe, nalevo, mám krabičku. Když poklepu hůlkou objeví se 1-2,1-3,2-2,2-3, nebo 3-3. To nám řekne, kolik vás půjde na souboj. Napravo je další krabička a při poklepání hůlkou se objeví jména studentů rozdělená do skupin, které se zúčastní souboje. Vítězové budou postupovat dál, poražení nikoliv. To je nejsnadnější a nejrychlejší cesta jak náhodně zvolit soubojnické týmy a může to být i velmi zábavné. Přeji vám všem hodně štěstí … zvláště těm, kteří proti sobě budou mít tři soupeře."

Všichni si vyměňovali nedočkavé pohledy. Každý chtěl uniknout z jednotvárného školního života.

„Náš první souboj je…" profesor Kratiknot poklepal hůlkou na levou krabičku. Objevil se velký, červený nápis 2-2,"a proti sobě budou…" poklepal napravo a objevili se čtyři jména, dvě na jedné a dvě na druhé straně krabičky. „Gregory Goyle a Vincent Crabbe proti Ginny Weasleyové a Tciovi!"

Všichni ztichli a čtyři soupeři vkráčeli do kruhu uprostřed místnosti. Ginny a Tci byli na jedné a Crabbe a Goyle na druhé straně. Ginny a Tci si něco řekli, pravděpodobně nějaký plán a Crabbe a Goyle se na ně jen ušklebovali. Zvedli své hůlky do bojové pozice, Ginny udělala to samé, ale Tci to udělal po svém. Tasil Swand z pochvy a odhodil plášť.

„Připravit," řekl profesor Kratiknot, vypadal nedočkavě, „tři…dva…jedna…teď!"

„Expelliarmus!" vykřikli Ginny a Tci společně.

"Kooverta Maximus!" vykřikl Crabbe.

"Bakatcha!" vykřikl Goyle.

Crabbeovo kouzlo bylo rychlejší. Obrovský, světlemodrý paprsek vyrazil z Crabbeovy hůlky a rozprostřel se před ním a Goylem. Vypadalo to jako velká průhledné okno, stěží viditelné. Odzbrojující kouzlo štít trefilo a bylo jím pohlceno. Goylovo kouzlo trefilo střed štítu a žlutě zazářilo. Když záře trochu uhasla, štít se proměnil v zrcadlo. Nejenom, že štít útoky absorboval, ale mohl je také odrážet zpět. Tci a Ginny měli problém.

Vypadalo to, že Tci a Ginny se moc nestarají o to, že obří zrcadlo odráží jejich kouzla, ale i přesto si Crabbe a Goyle plácli dlaněmi a smáli se. Tci trochu ustoupil dozadu, Ginny postoupila o trochu vpřed a začala velmi rychle mávat hůlkou.

„Emfi balaki! Emfi Balaki! Emfi Balaki!" zakřičela a pokaždé když mávla hůlkou, objevil se míč velikostí podobný basketbalovému, akorát byly kovové. Míče, které Ginny kouzlila, přistávaly přímo před Tcim. Když jich bylo asi dvacet Tci na ně zamířil Swand, „Apoyiosi!" zakřičel a začal rychle mávat Swand podobně jako před chvílí Ginny. Ze Swand vystřelil zelený paprsek a zasáhl míče. Kouzlo způsobilo to, že míče vyletěly vysoko do vzduchu a přes štít padaly přesně na Crabbea a Goyla. Crabbe a Goyle upustili hůlky a kryli si hlavu. Tci a Ginny posílali stále další a další míče, které přelétávaly štít a bombardovaly Crabbea a Goyla. Ti již leželi na zemi a měli co dělat aby se nerozbrečeli.

Byla tu nyní srovnaná hromada nejméně další stovky míčů pro Tciho, když se Ginny rozeběhla za štít a rychle Crabbovi a Goylovi sebrala hůlky a přitom se vyhýbala míčům, které Tci ještě chrlil. Jakmile je zvedla, Tci přestal a zbytek míčů zmizel.

„Tci a Ginny Weasleyová vyhráli!" vypískl profesor Kratiknot. „Excelentní týmová práce! Nemyslím, že bych někdy viděl lepší!"

Crabbeovo a Goylovo jméno zmizelo z levé krabičky.

Oba dva šli zpět na své místo vedle Malfoye. Ginny a Tci se na sebe usmívali a Tci si zase oblékl plášť. Ginny šla zpět k Malfoyovi a Malfoy odstrčil Goyla, aby udělal vedle sebe místo pro Ginny.

„Připravte se na další souboj," řekl profesor Kratiknot. Poklepal na krabičku vpravo, červeně se zablesklo. Když záře pohasla, objevil se červeně nápis 3-1.

„Náš první souboj tři na jednoho!" vypískl profesor Kratiknot. „To bude zajímavé!"

Harry se rozhlédl okolo, a nevypadalo to, že by si někdo myslel, že bude zajímavé, pokud by byl vybrán jako jeden proti třem. Každý byl potichu a nervózně si pohrával s hůlkou.

Profesor Kratiknot poklepal hůlkou napravo, objevila se tři jména.

„Tým tří je … Fred a Ron Weasleyovi s Hermionou Grangerovou!" řekl profesor Kratiknot

Všichni tři si hlasitě oddechli, šťastní, že nemají proti sobě tři soupeře.

„A samotný to bude … George Weasley !" vypískl profesor Kratiknot.

Všichni se na něj podívali a George zbledl jako Ufňukaná Uršula. Vstal, šel do kruhu a pozvedl svou hůlku.

„Týmy připravit … pozor … Start!" řekl profesor Kratiknot.

„Nero poli!" řekla Hermiona. Malá, modrá koule vystřelila z hůlky.

„Fotia poli!" řekl Ron, větší, ohnivě červená koule vystřelila z hůlky.

„Electa poli!" řekl Fred‚žlutá koule vystřelila z hůlky.

Tři koule se na cestě k Georgeovi pomalu zvětšovaly, a když byly již u George, byly velké jak basketbalové míče. George neměl čas na to, aby jakkoli zareagoval, sehnul se k zemi a kryl si hlavu.

Všechny koule ho strefily. Modrá – elektrická do nohy, kterou tím přišpendlila k zemi, ohnivě červená zasáhla jeho hlavu a ožehla mu vlasy, žlutá koule – vodní ho zasáhla do břicha a George spadl na záda. Vlasy mu ještě hořely, když k němu Fred přišel a vytrhl mu hůlku a zamával s ní ve vzduchu.

„Vítěze již známe!" řekl profesor Kratiknot, zrovna když Hermiona hasila Georgeovy vlasy.

„Musím říct, že rychlejší duel jsem ještě neviděl!" Ron pomohl Georgeovi zpět na místo a profesor Kratiknot vymazal Georgeovo jméno z krabičky.

„Dobře jste to zvládli, vy dva," řekl Harry Hermioně a Ronovi, když se vrátili zpět na místo.

„Dobrá práce. Žádná z těch kouzel nemohlo působit stejně dobře jako všechny tři dohromady."

„To jsme si právě mysleli," řekla se smíchem Hermiona.

„Je čas na další souboj!" řekl profesor Kratiknot. Poklepal na krabičku a objevilo se 3-3, první souboj v šesti studentech! Harry se podíval na levou krabičku a viděl jména první strany: Cho Changová, Draco Malfoy a Justin Finch-Fletchley. Na druhé straně: Ernie Macmillan, Dean Thomas a Seamus Finnigan.

„Všichni vybraní se připraví na souboj!" řekl profesor Kratiknot vzrušeně.

Všech šest studentů nedočkavě vkráčelo do kruhu, připraveni na souboj.

„Cho do toho!" povzbuzoval Harry. Cho se na něj usmála a pozdvihla hůlku do soubojnické pozice. Ačkoli týmy byly většinou dosti sehrané, příznivější šance na výhru měla skupina s Malfoyem a Cho jelikož oba již vyhráli v minulých duelech.

„Deset, devět, osm, sedmšestpětčtyřitřidvajedna START!" vykřikl profesor Kratiknot.

„Kooverta Maximus!" řekla Cho

„Expelliarmus!" vykřikl Justin. Paprsek z jeho hůlky letěl přímo na Deana Thomase a v tu dobu se objevil štít před jejich týmem, který vyčarovala Cho.

„Kooverta!" vykřikl Dean. Malý štít se objevil přímo před ním, aby vykryl odzbrojovací kouzlo. „Apoyiosi!" vykřikl Malfoy náhle. A trefil letící Justionovo kouzlo, které proskočilo štítem a trefilo Deana do hlavy, ten upustil hůlku a spadl na zem.

„Jeden odpadl, dva zbývají!" řekl Malfoy s posměchem, „Fotia Cicro !" Ohnivý čára vyrazila z hůlky a rozdělila se na dvě. Oheň začal kroužit okolo Ernieho a Seamuse , pomalu je uzavíral do jednoho ohnivého kruhu, intenzita plamenů rostla a uvěznila je.

„Nero Poli!" zakřičel Seamus, snažil se uhasit plameny vodou, ale vodní míče, které vykouzlil, neměly na plameny žádný účinek.

„To je kouzelný oheň, Finnigane," zasmál se Malfoy, „voda na něj neplatí."

Plameny se zvětšovaly, uzavíraly Ernieho a Seamuse ve středu kruhu. Ernie byl zděšen, ale Seamus vypadal klidně. Zamířil na sebe hůlku a řekl „Fteros!" Malá křídla se mu objevila na zádech. Popadl Ernieho, vyletěl z plamenů a prudce stoupal.

„Připrav se, Ernie!" křikl Seamus. Ukázal na Ernieho hůlkou a řekl: „Kamikazus!" A pak Ernieho pustil. Ernie ztuhl a zčervenal.

„Vypadněte!" vykřikl Malfoy na Cho a Justina, aby uhnuli padajícímu Erniemu, který jakmile dopadl na zem, explodoval jako bomba, za chvíli bylo přes kouř a oheň vidět velký kráter s Erniem uvnitř. Justin a Cho byli zasaženi a leželi na podlaze. Malfoy i přesto vypadal stále odhodlaně.

„To bylo chytré!" vykřikl Malfoy na Seamuse, který létal ve vzduchu. „Obětovat jednoho za dva mé!" Jsi hotový obchodník, Finnigane !" Seamus se zašklebil. „Expelliarmus !" Malfoy se kouzlu lehce vyhnul.

„Hereuius!" zakřičel Malfoy. Jeho kouzlo bylo rychlé, zasáhlo Seamuse v jediném okamžiku, jakmile se to stalo, začal se nekontrolovatelně třást. Vypadalo to jako by dostal nějaký záchvat, Seamus se smál, ale byla to hotová exploze smíchu, smál se tolik, až začal slintat.

Nemohl již mávat křídly a spadl s šíleným smíchem na zem. Malfoy k němu došel, sebral mu hůlku a Seamus se ani nepokoušel držet ji dál v rukou.

„Přestaň," řekl Malfoy poklepávajíc hůlkou, Seamus se náhle přestal smát a udiveně se podíval na Malfoye, který se pro změnu zase smát začal.

„Malfoy, Cho a Finch-Fletchey zvítězili!" řekl profesor Kratiknot, který samým vzrušením vyskočil ze židle. Malfoy zatočil s hůlkou jako kovbojové s pistolí a nakonec odfoukl z hůlky kouř, smál se na Crabbea a Goyla. Cho, Justin, Ernie a Dean se vzpamatovali ze svých kouzel a šli na svá místa.

„To byla excelentní ukázka některých velmi zajímavých kouzel" řekl profesor Kratiknot.

„Použití Odpalovací formule, aby kouzlo proskočilo štítem, to bylo dobře a rychle vymyšleno, pane Malfoyi. Využití kouzla Kamikadze, pane Finnigane, bylo dost nebezpečné, ale velmi důmyslné. Také lechtavé kouzlo je jedno z mých nejoblíbenějších kouzel, hezký zásah pane Malfoyi."

Malfoy se pousmál, měl radost, že ho profesor Kratiknot pochválil. Ačkoli byl zlý, nebyl hloupý. Uměl přemýšlet a Harry by musel být opatrný v souboji s ním, byl to opravdu obtížný soupeř.

Profesor Kratiknot poklepal znovu hůlkou na pravou krabičku. Krabička se rozzářila červeně a objevilo se 1-2. Poklepal na levou a všichni čekali, jaká jména se objeví. Profesor Kratiknot četl „Bojovat budou … Pan Aylar Brumbál s panem Nevillem Longbottomem proti …. panu Harrymu Potterovi!"

Harry na sobě cítil pohledy všech. I přesto, že byl kapitán soubojnického klubu, necítil se jistý proti Aylarovi, nejlepšímu studentovi jakého kdy viděl! Aylar nevypadal nějak vzrušeně, koukal na Nevilla jako by to byl šeredný omyl, nebyl rád, že je s ním v týmu. Obrátil oči v sloup a šel do kruhu.

„Povedeš si dobře," řekl Ron plácaje ho po zádech. Harry šel do kruhu naproti Aylarovi a Nevillovi. „Neville ho víc zbrzdí, než pomůže!" Harry se pousmál, ale v žaludku cítil mravenčení. Pozvedl hůlku, podíval se na soupeře, chtěl vypadat sebejistě.

„Na místa … připravit … teď!" zakřičel profesor Kratiknot, až vyskočil ze židle nadšením.

„Poli Omihi!" zakřičel Aylar a poslal k Harrymu mrak husté pěny, přesně do jeho tváře. Vybuchla přesně před ním a zamlžila mu brýle a zapatlala celý obličej, Harry se zapotácel dozadu.

„Maherius!" vykřikl bezděčně Harry, mávajíc hůlkou, kterou zkoušel zamířit na Aylara a Nevilla, zatímco si zkoušel otřít tvář od pěny. Slyšel, jak Neville ječí bolestí a něco křičí. Harry si již otřel pěnu a viděl jak Aylar leží na zemi a Neville má v ruce dvě hůlky a křičí „Promiň!", Harry neměl čas přemýšlet o tom, co se stalo.

„Megola Heri!" zakřičel Harry. Velká ruka s malým mlhavým ocáskem za sebou vystřelila z hůlky, a připlula k Nevillovi a plácla ho po hlavě tak, až spadl na zem, s oběma hůlkami, které držel.

Aylar se rychle vzpamatoval, popadl svou hůlku a snažil se vzít i Nevillovu, ale Harry byl rychlejší „Accio hůlka!" zakřičel. Hůlka vlétla Harrymu do ruky a dal ji do kapsy. Aylar vyskočil na nohy, a začal kroužit kolem Harryho „Ruka!" zakřičel Harry a velká ruka, kterou přičaroval, s ním prudce vzlétla vzhůru a Aylar zůstal trčet na zemi.

„Porcini Magus!" uslyšel Aylarův hlas zezdola. Narůžovělý paprsek vyletěl k Harrymu a trefil ho do čela. Harry cítil, jak se celé jeho tělo zahřívá, a viděl, že jeho kůže růžoví. Cítil, jak se mu rozpouští prsty v něco tvrdého a černého. Najednou se polekal toho, co se s ním stalo: proměňuje se v prase!

„Anthropi magus!" zakřičel Harry, ukazujíc na sebe hůlkou. Byla to obrana proti proměňovacím kouzlům. Harryho kouzlo zasáhlo do obličeje, ale bylo moc pozdě pro zbytek těla. Jeho tělo bylo zakulacené a růžové, jeho nohy a ruce nebyly nic víc než šunka s kopýtky na konci. Vypadal velmi podivně, prasečí tělo a lidská hlava.

Harry se pokusil uchopit svou hůlku, ale zjistil, že nemá prsty. Koukl se na svou ruku a viděl, že se mu prsty spojily a hůlku měl vpíchnutou v kopytě. I přestože měl hůlku v kopytě, bylo to lepší, než kdyby ji tam neměl, mohl ji tedy stále používat. Zamířil seshora na Aylara.

„Siragus!" zakřičel. Neobjevil se žádný paprsek, ale vedle Aylara se objevil malý kráter.

„Siragus!" křičel Harry znovu a znovu, stále mířil na Aylara. Pokaždé mu ale Aylar uskočil. Byl již na druhé straně kruhu vedle Nevilla.

„Siragus!" zakřičel Harry a exploze trefila Nevilla, když Aylar opět uskočil. Ale Neville díky zásahu vyletěl přímo do cesty Aylarovi, srazili se a oba spadli na zem. „Accio!" řekl Harry. Hůlky vyletěly k Harrymu a Harry, protože neměl prsty, chytil je do pusy. Harry zamířil s jeho létací rukou k zemi. Kde profesor Kratiknot opravoval díry v zemi a ošetřoval Nevilla a Aylara.

„Gratuluji Harry," řekl profesor Kratiknot. „Příště ale nezkoušejte zničit celou síň!"

„Promiňte, pane profesore," řekl Harry, usmívajíc se. Když se Aylar a Neville zvedli, profesor proměnil Harryho zpět. Neville se začal omlouvat za jeho chybu, Aylar mu nevěnoval pozornost a odkráčel. „Pokud bych nebyl s takovým idiotem," mumlal si k sobě a gestikuloval, „snadno bych vyhrál. Poprvé mě strefil jeho vlastním kouzlem a pak mě zasáhl vlastním … tělem. Blázen!" Aylarovo a Nevillovo jméno zmizelo z krabičky a Harry se vrátil zpět na místo.

Profesor Kratiknot dokončil opravu země po Harrym a doletěl zpět na svou židli. Po pár sekundách se objevilo 3-2, a hned vedle se objevilo „Slečna Ginny Weasleyová , pan Justin Finch-Fletchey!" Oba dva vstoupili do kruhu. „A dále … Pan Tci , pan Draco Malfoy a pan Harry Potter!"

Mezi povzbuzujícími studenty, dychtivě očekávajícími další souboj, Harry přemýšlel. Měl by soutěžit s Malfoyem v jednom týmu? Jeho největší nepřítel měl být jeho spojencem?

Ron ho s rozzlobeným pohledem postrčil a vytrhl ho z jeho úvah, Harry pomalu došel k Tciovi a Malfoyovi, kteří diskutovali nad taktikou. „Dobře Harry." řekl Tci „Máme dobrý plán …" „Jo, tak to nezpackej, Pottere!" zašklebil se Malfoy. Harry po něm střelil pohledem a umlčel ho.

„Na Justina se musíme zaměřit jako první. I přesto, že je Ginny lepší, když ztratí spojence, bude víc zranitelná. Snadno ji oslabíme tím, že se bude cítit samotná. Vše co musíme udělat je vyřadit Justina a vítězství nám spadne do klína."

„A jak se to chystáš udělat?" zeptal se Malfoy.

„Dobrá, Malfoyi, ty zmateš Ginny pomocí …"

„Ne," řekl Malfoy vážně. „To nebudu dělat, nebudu ani myslet na to, že bych Ginny nějak zranil!" Tci a Harry na něj zírali.

„Dobrá, Malfoyi," řekl Tci, „Já ji zaměstnám a vy dva se starejte o Justina. Harry ty udělej díru a ty Malfoyi ji zakreješ. „ „Jasně," řekl Harry.

„Cokoli," řekl Malfoy.

Harry se s povzdechem rozhlédl, všichni už vypadali připraveni, včetně Ginny i Justina. Tci si jako vždy odložil do půl těla, a profesor Kratiknot začal odpočítávat.

„Tři … dva …jedna … START!" zakřičel.

„Expelliarmus!" vyhrkla Ginny, míříc na Harryho. Harry se rychle sehnul před paprskem, odkutálel se na stranu, dostal se tak blíž k Justinovi a byl připraven začarovat ho do díry v zemi.

„Ballano!" zakřičel Tci. Velký šedý míč vystřelil z hůlky, a začal se valit přímo na Ginny a to ji snadno zaměstnalo od Harryho a Malfoye.

Malfoy byl připraven vedle Justina, naproti Harrymu.

„Siragus!" zakřičel Harry, míříc na Justinovy nohy. Právě když chtěl Justin něco udělat, měl pod nohama jen velkou díru, z níž se začalo kouřit. Spadl dovnitř a Malfoy zamířil. „Sendoni Asimi!" řekl a tenká stříbrná fólie se z jeho hůlky snesla jako fontána. Fólie rychle zakryla díru a Justinovi nedala šanci na útěk. Pokoušel se vyskočit anebo uletět, ale fólie ho odrážela zpět. Byl uvězněn. Pokud by Harry Malfoye měl alespoň trochu rád, musel by uznat, že se mu kouzlo výborně povedlo.

Harry se rozhlédl a viděl jak je Ginny stále pronásledována tím Tciho velkým míčem.

Uviděla, že její kamarád je lapen v díře tak se zastavila, vypadala vyděšeně a překvapeně a to stačilo nato, aby jí míč zasáhl. Odletěla od míče a zůstala na zemi. Tci ji sebral hůlku.

„Souboj je u konce!" zakřičel profesor Kratiknot. „Pan Malfoy,Tci a Potter vítězí!"

Tci se opět oblékl, Malfoy se uklonil a šel na své místo. Profesor Kratiknot vysvobodil Justina z pasti. „Pane Finch-Fletcheyi," řekl profesor „Jednoduché kouzlo Maxilari by tu fólii odstranilo, to byste mohl vědět." Justin nejistě přikývl a držel si hlavu. Snažil se fólii prorazit a to muselo bolet. Justin pomohl vstát Ginny a ta šla na své místo vedle Malfoye.

Nevypadala tak zklamaně ze své porážky, po pravdě se tomu musela s Malfoyem smát.

„To byla další ukázka excelentní týmové práce," řekl profesor Kratiknot. „I přestože to byl dost krátký souboj, jsem rád, že jste se vy tři alespoň na chvíli táhli za jeden provaz." Harry a Malfoy na sebe navzájem upírali zrak a Malfoy vyplázl jazyk. Jediný důvod, proč spolupracovali bylo to, že jim to Tci řekl.

„Náš další souboj právě začíná," řekl profesor Kratiknot, bubnujíc na krabičky hůlkou.

Objevilo se 2-3. Na další krabičce se objevilo pět jmen: Fred Weasley, Ron Weasley a Hermiona Grangerová a v druhém týmu Tci a Cho Changová. Harry povzbuzoval Rona a Hermionu, kteří vypadali dost nervózně při představě souboje s Tciem.

„Červená … Oranžová … Zelená … Jeďte!" zakřičel profesor Kratiknot.

„Expelliarmus!" vykřikla Cho.

„Tri Oplo!" vykřikl Tci. Tři koule vystřelily z Tciho Swand a zasáhly Freda,George a Hermionu najednou a způsobily, že Fred nestihl uhnout Odzbrojujícímu kouzlu. Byl to přímý zásah a hůlka mu vyletěla z ruky přímo Cho do kapsy.

„Jednoho jsme už dostali," řekla Cho a zamrkala na Harryho. Harry neurčitě zamával nazpátek. Cítil se rozpolceně, měl fandit svým přátelům nebo přítelkyni?

„Ekathormirio Oplo!" vykřikla Hermiona, vypadala nelítostně, mířila na Cho a Tciho. Její hůlka se začala trochu třást, malá exploze uvedla na svět stovky a stovky malých míčků, které rychle letěly přímo na Tciho a Cho.

„Fotia porta!" zakřičel Tci, neztráceje hlavu. Velký rotující disk s plameny na okrajích vystřelil z jeho Swand, uprostřed disku se vytvořil velký rotující vír, vypadalo to jako nějaký portál, a skutečně to tak bylo. Míčky, které letěly přímo na Tciho a Cho místo toho strefily disk, byly vcucnuty a někam přemístěny.

Za chvilku byly vysáty všechny míčky a portál se s třeskem zhroutil a zmizel.

Hermiona a Ron byli tak zmatení z kouzla, které Tci udělal, že si nevšimli, že se Cho dostala za ně.

„Sovrako Pano!" zakřičela. Najednou se Ron a Hermiona prohnuli, jakoby je stiskla nějaká neviditelná síla. A tím pro ně začal ten nejvíc ponižující moment v jejich životě. Jejich spodky se snažily vzletět vzhůru jako by byly poháněny nějakou neviditelnou silou a tím jim působily bolest, každý víte kde.

Jejich spodky byly tahány výše a výše, ale stále zůstávali, ač ohnuti, na zemi. Hermiona i Ron zrudli a v očích se jim objevily slzy od potlačované bolesti. Už toho na ně bylo moc a upustili hůlky. Hermiona vyběhla s pláčem z Velké Síně. Ron zůstal a posadil se na své místo, zatímco se ostatní smáli. „Tvoje přítelkyně, Harry" řekl Ron, přidržujíc si zadek, „používá pěkně smrtonosná kouzla!"

„Ale Rone," řekl Harry, „bylo to jen malinkaté kouzlo."

„To ano, ale mohla použít stovky jiných kouzel. Proč použila jedno z těch pro soupeře nejtrapnějších?"

Harry pokrčil rameny. „Nevím …," řekl. „Já si s ní potom promluvím… Jen doufám, že to na mě nikdy nepoužije!"

„Kdo bude v dalším kole?" řekl profesor Kratiknot, nedočkavě. Všichni hlasitě povzbuzovali čtyři zbývající Harryho, Tciho, Malfoye a Cho. Profesor Kratiknot poklepal hůlkou a každý se podíval. Objevilo se 1-3. Harry těžce polknul, pokud bude proti třem, bude bojovat s Cho ?

Profesor nervózně poklepal podruhé. Objevili se čtyři zbývající. „První tým Tci, Malfoy a Cho proti panu Potterovi." Harry byl neuvěřitelně šokován. Měl jít proti třem velmi dobrým studentům a k tomu měl ještě vztah s jedním z nich. Co jen bude dělat?

„Dej do toho souboje všechno Harry," řekl Ron, jako kdyby mu četl myšlenky.

A postrčil Harryho doprostřed kruhu, ale Harry nepotřeboval pomoci, šel se vztyčenou hlavou do kruhu sám, cítil v sobě náhlé odhodlání a velkou odvahu. Postavil se v tváří tvář svým soupeřům, Tci si opět odložil, Malfoy vypadal, jako kdyby slavil druhé vánoce, a Cho vypadala skoro vystrašeně. Harry zamával hůlkou, připraven na překvapivý zahajovací útok.

„Ein … Zwei … Drei … GO!" vypískl profesor Kratiknot. I přesto, že soucítil s Harrym, byl nadšen, že může být svědkem tohoto zápasu.

„Thalasa Maximus" vykřikl Harry. Z hůlky nevytryskla malá fontánka, ale obrovský tekutý vodopád vytryskl z jeho hůlky, zatopil všechno v síni, do výše několika stop za pár sekund.

Jediný nezatopený kus země byl ten, na kterém stál Harry, přičaroval si totiž vlastní zvýšenou podlahu a profesor Kratiknot rychle odčaroval vodu kolem sebe. Harryho zahájení překvapilo všechny tři protivníky. Nejen, že to neočekávali, ale ještě teď nebyli schopni něco provést: všichni tři byli pod vodou. Byl čas na Harryho další tah.

„Electa Maximus!" vykřikl a ukázal na oceán, který vytvořil. Blesk vystřelil z konce hůlky, zabodl se do vody a rozprostřel se do ní, včetně Malfoye, Tciho a Cho. Elektřina byla ve vodě a přesně to Harry chtěl, zasáhl je všechny … alespoň to si Harry myslel. Tci a Malfoy vyskočili z vody, kromě Cho která byla v bezvědomí. Tci a Malfoy vypadali, jako by se jich elektřina ani netkla.

„Fucillius!" zakřičel Tci, Harry neměl čas na to, aby cokoli podnikl. Kouzlo ho zasáhlo se silou a bolestí jako kulka do prsou. Harry se zkroutil bolestí, bylo to nesnesitelné, cítil jak ho v těle chladný kov řeže a svírá. Harry si odhrnul hábit, aby se podíval, kde krvácí, ale tam nic nebylo. Vůbec nekrvácel, nebyla tu stopa po jakémkoli zranění. Tci pouze Harrymu podsunul iluzi bolesti, jako kletba Maherius.

Harry věděl, co má dělat, snažil se vytěsnit z mysli všechnu podstrčenou bolest. Vyskočil na nohy a to bylo pro Malfoye a Tciho dost překvapující.

„Expelliarmus!" vykřikl Harry, zamířil na Tciho. Paprsek mířil přímo na něj, ale Tci stihl uhnout. „Anemos!" vykřikl Malfoy, zamířil do vody před Harryho. Silný vítr vyletěl z jeho hůlky. A před Harrym začala vznikat velká vlna, Tci udržoval vlnu na místě a ta se rychle zvětšovala, až dosáhla stopu, Tci ji pustil a vlna se řítila přímo na Harryho.

Harry rychle si přičaroval křídla a letěl pryč od vlny tak rychle jak jen mohl. „Locomotor Mortis!" zakřičel Harry od stopu a mířil na Tciho. Paprsek vystřelil z hůlky, Tci nestihl jakkoli reagovat, paprsek ho strefil a zmrazil mu nohy. Harry se chopil příležitosti a přiletěl blíže k Tcimu. „Expelliarmus!" zakřičel Harry a zamířil na Tciho zamrzlé nohy. Kouzlo ho strefilo a poslalo Harrymu hůlku přímo do ruky. Na Tciho střílel přes Cho, která ležela na zemi a tak její hůlka přiletěla také.

„Ohi ptisi!" zakřičel Malfoy. Harry poznal, že je to protikletba na létací kouzla, tedy jeho křídla. Kouzlo ho strefilo do zad, to bylo vše. Harry nechtěl prozradit, že je Zvěromág, proměnil si tedy křídla zpět a to ještě ve vzduchu. Spadl se šplouchnutím dolů do vody.

„Aftokinito Pisco!" zakřičel Harry, šlapajíc vodu. Velikánská ryba, vyskočila z hůlky. Byla to nádherná ryba, zářila všemi barvami jako duha a měla velké stříbrné oči. Harry jí vyskočil na záda, zamířil hůlkou na Malfoye, který se vznášel kousek nad vodou, hned vedle Tciho a Cho, kteří byli již odzbrojení.

„Pottere," řekl Malfoy posměšně, „Znovu proti sobě!"

„Přesně jako předtím," řekl Harry. Malfoy se pohrdavě usmál.

„Ne tak docela, Pottere. Teď tu je malý rozdíl… Já vyhraju."„Fotia Poli!" zakřičel Malfoy. Ohnivý paprsek vyšlehl z hůlky. Harry i s rybou zatočil a vyhnul se kouzlu. Kouzlo trefilo vodu, ale překvapivě ohně se to ani netklo, naopak voda najednou vzplála a oheň se začal šířit dál.

„Co to děláš?" zeptal se Harry.

„Pottere, přestaň se zabývat myšlením o realitě, když kouzlíš. Není to hra kámen-nůžky-papír s ohněm, vodou a elektřinou. To není magické. V magii vládne řád: s ohněm na vrcholu. Všechno hoří."

Voda se proměnila do vroucího ohnivého pekla. Nikde nebyla ani kapka vody, a Harryho ryba byla nyní hromádkou popela. Tribuna, na které byl profesor Kratiknot, Tci, Cho a ostatní studenti se vznášela nad plameny, Malfoy a Harry byli samotní na zemi, která plála, a žár a dým byly zdrcující.

„Aqua Nero," zalapal do dechu Harry. Malý obláček vyletěl z hůlky, ale namísto toho, aby připlul k Malfoyovi, zůstal nad Harrym, z obláčku začalo pršet a oheň kolem Harryho se uhasil. Harry viděl, že Malfoy dělá to samé.

„Mdloby na tebe!" zakřičel Malfoy

„Bakachta!" vykřikl Harry. Malé zrcadlo se před ním objevilo, právě když byl paprsek již nebezpečně blízko. Kouzlo odraženo zrcadlem zpět k Malfoyovi ho překvapilo a zasáhlo. Spadl na zem. Harry k němu běžel, aby mohl lépe přivolat jeho hůlku už na Malfoye zamířil, když v tom …

„Siragus!" vykřikl, prudce vyskočil a polekal Harryho. Síla toho výbušného kouzla, které bylo použito přímo na něj, byla strašlivá. Cítil, jak ho kouzlo prudce odhodilo zpět, se silou, která byla větší než by vůbec považoval za možnou. Doleva, doprava, nahoru, dolů v ten samý okamžik, jakoby byl trhán zevnitř na kousky. Cítil všude kolem sebe kouř, kůže ho nesnesitelně pálila od žáru. Spadl na zem, sotva dýchal.

Mrak, který předtím vyčaroval, už zmizel a všude kolem něj byl opět oheň, který ho znovu pálil. Slyšel Malfoye jak jde k němu a připravuje si hůlku na dokončení souboje. Pozvedl ji v gestu a opájel se potleskem. Chtěl se usmát a každý by mu fandil, každý by věděl, že on je nejlepší. Harry to ale nemohl dovolit.

„Oplo!" zakřičel Harry a postavil se. Bylo to přímo do žaludku. Malfoy klopýtl zpět a měl vyražený dech. Harry pozvedl svou hůlku, měl závrať z kouře, ale i přesto byl připraven udělat další ORB kouzlo, když v tom Malfoy zvedl hůlku a něco zamumlal. Objevilo se něco velkého zeleného, skoro se to dotýkalo stropu.

Harry zavrávoral, spadl na zem a chtěl se kouknout co to Malfoy přivolal. Podíval se skelným pohledem, téměř omdlíval. Viděl jen zamlženě a jeho jizva ho ostře pálila přes celé čelo.

Vzhlédl, uviděl co Malfoy přičaroval a omdlel.


	24. Kapitola 24 – Finále ve famfrpálu

**Kapitola 24 – Finále ve famfrpálu**

Harry se postavil a opět mávnul hůlkou na Malfoye. I když byla místnost plná kouře a mlhavá mohl perfektně rozeznat Malfoye, který tam jen tak stál, myslel, že vyhrál.

"Expelliarmus!" vykřikl Harry, tak hlasitě jak jen mohl, ale bylo to jen jako zašeptání. Tenký svazek paprsků velmi pomalu mířil k Malfoyovi. Harry viděl, jak paprsek světla každou sekundou roste. Zdálo se to jako věčnost, když paprsek konečně srazil Malfoye. Kouzlo ho zasáhlo, ale nic se nestalo. Jen tam stál a smál se na Harryho.

Co se to děje? Jeho smích se stává hlasitějším a hlasitějším. Byl to příšerný uši trhající zvuk, který donutil Harryho přikrýt si uši. Jeho tvář se zmítala v bolesti. Vypustil jediný výkřik.

Probudil se. Byl v posteli v nemocničním křídle. Pot z něj lil jako z kohoutku a byl chatrně oblečen.

Co se to děje? Harry se snažil rozpomenout, co se to stalo. Bojoval s Malfoyem a pak se něco stalo, ale nezdálo se mu to jenom? Náhle byla záclona kolem něj otevřena madame Pomfreyovou.

„Máš nějakou návštěvu," řekla „měl bys být brzy úplně zdráv, tak je k tobě můžu pustit". Hned jak odešla, tak se objevili Ron, Hermiona, Cho a Ginny. Harry se cítil trapně, protože na sobě měl jen trenýrky a tak si rychle přitáhl přikrývku až k bradě.

„Co…ee… dobře… tak… co…ehm… ahoj," koktal Harry. Cho ho objala a on se trochu začervenal.

„Ohh, díky bohu si v pořádku Harry" řekla Cho.

„Proč, co se stalo?" zeptal se Harry

Jeho mozek byl pořád jakoby zastřen v mlze.

„To se právě snažíme zjistit Harry," řekl Ron

„Co? Vy to nevíte?" podivil se Harry. Všichni čtyři souhlasně kývli hlavami.

„Všechno, co víme je, že jsi byl celý den v bezvědomí" řekla Hermiona

„Zbytek je stále záhadou" řekla Ginny

„Dobře, tak co víte?" zeptal se Harry

„Malfoy pravděpodobně použil nějaké kouzlo, které vytvořilo velkou bestii. Nikdo si ji nemohl dobře prohlédnout, protože ji přinutil zmizet, hned jak jsi omdlel. Jak byla pryč, našli jsme tě na podlaze v bezvědomí. Kouř z toho ohně tě asi omámil"

„Nebo to bylo to kouzlo, které Malfoy použil" řekl Ron

„Možná to bylo i ze šoku, z toho co vykouzlil" řekla Cho

„Jaké kouzlo použil?" zeptal se Harry

„Já… my to nevíme," řekla Hermiona. To Harryho šokovalo. Bylo by lépe, kdyby alespoň někdo věděl jaké kouzlo Malfoy použil. Tohle bylo jako: „Nikdy jsem neviděl nic takového"

„Tak…" řekl Harry pomalu „Malfoy mě porazil… vyhrál souboj…" každý kromě Ginny vzdychl. Dala si ruce v bok.

„Opravdu teď," řekla Ginny „nemůžete být šťastní za Draca?"

„Ginny," vyhrkl Ron vztekle, „nikdo tady nebude nikdy přát štěstí Malfoyovi a nikdo neví, proč máš jiný názor.

„No tak hoši" spustila arogantně Ginny „ neznáte opravdového Draca. To co vidíte je jen nějaká pokroucená verze jeho samého, pokroucená jeho otcem. Když nemyslí na svého otce, nebo jeho plány, je opravdu… roztomilý." Harry, Ron a Hermiona sebou trhli při myšlence na „roztomilého" Malfoye.

„Dobře, jen bych byl rád, kdybych mohl porazit toho, ehm „roztomilého" Malfoye" řekl Harry

„Neboj se, budeš ještě mít šanci" řekla Hermiona

„Co tím myslíš?"

„Pamatuješ? Den po finále ve famfrpálu, den před NKÚ. Bude další soubojnický klub. Při snídani. Můžeš mu to vrátit před celou školou."

„Výborně," skuhral Harry „nedokázal jsem ho porazit ani dnes. Jak by se mi to mohlo podařit den po finále ve famfrpálu a den před největší zkouškou mého života?

Harry odešel z nemocnice se svými přáteli. Zřejmě už se vzpamatoval z toho, co mu způsobilo to omdlení, ať už to bylo cokoliv. Nebyl žádný důvod držet Harryho v nemocnici nadále. Místo toho aby si užil zbytek dne, zhroutil se Harry do své postele a usnul. Další den, přesto že si moc neodpočinul, měl po ránu další hodiny ve zvěromagii s Ronem a Hermionou. Ale hodina byla daleko zábavnější než obvykle. Profesorka McGongallová měla zjevně dobrou náladu, a tak místo aby se učili v malém zapadlém kabinetu, šli ven, daleko do polí a měli svou hodinu tam.

Poprvé se Harry mohl proletět vzduchem jako opravdový gryf. Byl to nádherný zážitek, dokonce lepší než jen tak letět s křídly. Gryfovo tělo bylo překvapivě mnohem aerodynamičtější než lidské. Tak se Harry mohl prohánět vzduchem obrovskou rychlostí a mohl i nechat obyčejné ptáky míle a míle za sebou.

Po několika hodinách letu a zvykání si na život v gryfově těle sletěl Harry k profesorce McGonagallové, kde byl také Ron a Hermiona. Ron jako chameleon, Herimona jako jednorožec. Profesorka McGonagallová hlasitě tleskala a smála se.

„Jsem pyšná, že vám mohu oznámit," řekla šťastně „že vy tři jste skoro opravdoví zvěromágové."

„Skoro opravdoví?" zeptala se Hermiona během proměny z nádherného těla jednorožce do své lidské schránky.

„Ano," řekla profesorka McGonagallová „Jasně vidím, že vy tři jste schopni nejen se rychle a účinně přeměnit ve zvíře, ale i zůstat v té podobě jak dlouho chcete. Poslední zbývající krok je vás zaregistrovat"

„A kdy budeme zaregistrováni?" zeptal se Ron hbitě se měnící ze své prťavé chameleoní podoby.

„Všichni tři budete registrováni 28. května, je to jediný den za dlouhou dobu, kdy budu mít volno. Do té doby vás vyzývám, abyste své „schopnosti" nikomu neukazovali. V pořádku?" Všichni souhlasně kývli hlavami.

„Paní profesorko?" zeptal Harry

„Ano, pane Pottere?"

„Bude z Malfoye taky oficiální zvěromág?" Dřív než tato slova opustila jeho ústa, objevil se na její tváři neobvyklý výraz: zasmála se.

„Více či méně," prohlásila stále se smíchem „až bude registrován, nebude to jako zvěromág, ale jako polymág." Harry vzdychl.

„Zjistíme, v co se může přeměnit?"

„Ohh, brzy uvidíte dost, pane Pottere," řekla. O čem to mluví? Chystal se ho snad Malfoy přepadnout v noci, či něco? Ne, profesorka by mu to určitě řekla, kdyby šlo o něco podobného. Nebylo jejím zvykem se takto chovat.

Dřív než se mohl zeptat na něco víc, strhli ho Ron s Hermionou, aby s nimi spěchal k hradu. „Pojď Harry," zabručela Hermiona „musíme se učit na NKÚ a já nechci být o nic horší než perfektní, hlavně kvůli tobě" Harry vstal a cestou zpátky diskutovali o tom, v jaké zvíře se může Malfoy proměňovat.

„Myslím, že jsem něco četla o polymázích," řekla Hermiona když dorazili do knihovny.

„Samozřejmě, že o nich něco četla," zaskřehotal Ron „přečetla totiž každou knihu v celé knihovně"

„-a našla jsem, že většina z nich, tedy alespoň pět nebo tři z nich se nepřeměňovali do několika druhů zvířat, jak by se mohlo zdát, ale zkombinovali několik zvířat dohromady, aby vytvořili jedno dokonalé."

„Takže má Malfoy definitivně výhodu." řekl Harry. Když dá Malfoy dohromady několik nejnebezpečnějších zvířat na zemi, nebude ho moci zastavit. Zvláště když by pracoval pro Voldemorta, což už určitě pracuje.

Po zbytek dne studovali, jen tam tak seděli a četli knihy. Byla to velice nezáživná práce. A tak mělo vypadat několik následujících dní. Ve všech hodinách si opakovali. Aspoň ten Hagrid jim řekl, jaký bude jeho požadavek pro NKÚ.

„Všichni budete bojovat se svými draky a ty poslední čtyři co tam zbydou, získají pro své majitele NKÚ." Vypadalo to jednoduše, jako kouzelnický souboj. Každý drak bude náhodně bojovat s jiným a poslední čtyři stojící získají pro své majitele NKÚ.

Aby obstáli v této výzvě. Rozhodl se Hagrid, že budou po zbytek roku trénovat draky, aby uměli lépe bojovat. Z knih vyčetli, že nejlepším cvičením pro posílení draka je létání. Každý student se pokusil vyškrábat se na draka a přimět ho létat. Musel to být zvláštní pohled, pozorovat na dvacet studentů, jak se snaží osedlat draky, přimět je k letu po nebi, donutit je vrávorat všude kolem.

Harryho Maďarský trnoocasý (teď v dospělé velikosti, velký jako deset Hagridových přístřešků) se ukázal být velice poslušným. Pokaždé když Harry mávnutím hůlky vyslal byť jen lehký příkaz, drak okamžitě udělal všechno, co Harry chtěl.

Ne každému se dařilo tak dobře. Hermionin Trojhlavý Transylvánský Teror se choval podle svého jména. Byl sice velký jako dva školní autobusy, ale nebyl tak pohyblivý. Nezáleželo na tom, jak Hermiona ukázala, drak se nepohnul ani o centimetr. Všechno co dokázal, bylo shodit ji ze svých zad.

Ron to šlo docela dobře. Jeho drak (stejně jako Harryho) uposlechl každý jeho příkaz, šel tam, kam Ron chtěl, i když jeho největší rychlost nebyla ani míli za hodinu. Africký propastňák rostl každý den, ale do šířky.

Vypadá to, že Malfoy je ten, který dovede nejlépe létat s drakem. Dokonce ani nepoužíval hůlku, jen se tak nakláněl a drak letěl podle něj. Zdálo se, že jeho drak s ním byl nějakým způsobem svázán. Bylo to spojení, které nemohl nikdo, ani Harry, překonat.

S týdnů se stávaly měsíce, aniž by to někdo postřehl. Zima byla už daleko a jaro právě končilo. V půlce května byl pravý čas pro žáky pátého ročníku na NKÚ a pro žáky sedmého ročníku na OVCE. Harry se divil tomu, jak rychle školní rok plyne a jak málo temných aktivit kolem plyne. Sám sebe bavil tím, že Voldemort si udělal dovolenou. Ale když o tom přemýšlel zase a vzpomněl si jak zlý a zrádný Voldemort je, jak ho zná, určitě plánuje něco strašného.

Jenže Harry, na rozdíl od ostatních studentů měl ještě něco na přemýšlení. A netýkalo se to ani NKÚ ani finále ve famfrpálu, nemělo to totiž se školou vůbec nic společného. Narozeniny jeho maminky se blíží, už 30. května, den kdy ji má obživit. To mu pomáhalo přežít tento stresující čas, myšlenka, že bude moci se svoji maminkou žít po zbytek života a už nikdy nespatří dveře číslo 4 v Zobí ulici.

Konečně se přiblížil poslední týden školy a Harry byl úplně vystresován.

„Nejdřív…finále ve famfrpálu…my proti Zmijozelu…ještě jednou" říkal si pro sebe, označil si to v kalendáři po jednom obzvlášť vyčerpávajícím závěrečném tréninku. Měl čtyři velké věci v řadě, které musel zvládnout, nejraději by toho nechal už zítra. Harry se složil do postele a zajekl. Pocítil něco o čem ani nepřemýšlel po docela dlouhou dobu - další vzkaz

Harry sáhnul pod svůj polštář a nahmatal kousek zohýbaného pergamenu. Tentokráte byl vzkaz napsán velmi pěkně a úhledně, tmavě červeným inkoustem.

Harry Pottere, pamatuj, křičet budeš jen,

Jelikož tento vzkaz není jen sen.

Vím, co jsi udělal, to nelze jen tak odpustit,

Přiznej se mi, nebo bys měl draze zaplatit.

Nikdy neunikneš mému nesmrtelnému hněvu,

Když budeš úspěšný, připrav se krvavě platit jemu.

Harry vzkaz opět zmačkal. Dostal několik takových vzkazů v průběhu roku. Harry hodil zmačkaný pergamen do odpadků a tvrdě usnul.

„Kapitáni, potřeste si pravicemi" řekla madam Hoochová. Finále ve famfrpálu právě začínalo a tohle byl jeden ze zbývajících kroků. Harry šel do středu hřiště doprovázen potleskem svých druhů z Nebelvíru a spoluhráčů. Popadl masivní ruku Marcuse Flinta a třásl s ní ze shora dolů.

Když tak Harry třásl jeho rukou, dvě myšlenky se mu toulaly hlavou.

„Měl jsem si dát snídani" a „nemůžeme prohrát, jsme neporazitelní!" Ale zmijozelští zatím prohráli jen jeden zápas, jsou stále dost dobří. Ale s kým ten zápas prohráli?

„S námi" připomněl si Harry nahlas

„Zničíme vás" řekl Flint se smíchem, pouštěje Harryho ruku.

Zbytek zmijozelského týmu šel za ním, pomalu nasedali na košťata. I když Flint stál přímo před ním, jediný protivník, kterého mohl vidět, byl… Malfoy s jeho egoistickým výrazem. Harry uvažoval jaký druh zvířete tak mohl žít za jeho obličejem.

Madam Hoochová vypustila zlatonku, tu následovaly oba potlouky. Madam popadla camrál a hlas Lee Jordana zazněl všude kolem: „ Tři…dva…jedna. Jedem!" Madam Hoochová vyhodila camrál do vzduchu a hra začala.

Všichni hráči okamžitě zmizeli do všech směrů, jako když vystřelí. Ron letěl k zmijozelským obručím a zmijozelský brankář letěl tamtéž stejnou rychlostí. Harry nechal Alici, Kate a Angelinu čarovat s camrálem a sám kroužil vysoko nad hřiště, hledajíc jakýkoli odraz zlatonky.

„A tohle je finále ve famfrpálu v tento nádherný letní den, jen dva dny před NKÚ a OVCE," řinčel hlas Lee Jordana. „A je to báječná hra. Nebelvír má v držení camrál, ne, Zmijozel, ne, Nebelvír, koukněte se na ty hráče!"

„Připraven znovu prohrát, Pottere" přiletěl Malfoyův hlas odkudsi ze hřiště. I když přes všechen potlesk a řev byl těžké ho slyšet, Harry mu rozuměl perfektně.

„Ty by ses měl připravit na prohru, Malfoyi", vrátil mu to Harry, zatím co se ostře vyhýbal potlouku. „Prohraješ dnes i zítra v souboji!" posmíval se Malfoy.

„Má kouzla tě vyřadila předtím a udělají to zas" krutě se zasmál, než se ztratil. Tak to bylo jedno z jeho kouzel, co mě přinutilo omdlít. Během toho co Harry uvažoval, co to tak mohlo být, Lee Jordan zakřičel: „Nebelvír dává gól. Deset k nule" Nebelvírští hlasitě zatleskali, zatímco si camrál rychle našel cestu zpět na hrací pole, zpět do hry. Harry pokračoval ve sledování pole, v pátrání po jakékoli známce přítomnosti zlatonky. A pak…ji uviděl. Úzký, zářící proužek světla přesně ve středu pole. Jen se tam vznášela, netušíc, že bude brzy chycena.

Harry se opřel o koště, dal nohy dozadu a vystřelil za zlatonkou jako blesk. Byl asi 25 metrů od chycení zlatonky, když ho uviděl i Malfoy. Letěl naproti zlatonce také, tak rychle jako Harry.

Brzy přišli na to, že oba míří do kolize, tentokrát velmi bolestivé, protože letěli z opačných stran hřiště přímo naproti sobě. Byla to hra na kuře, ale na košťatech, kdo uhne, prohraje hru pro svůj tým. Když Harry uhne, zachrání se před spoustou bolesti, ale zároveň nechá Malfoyovi lepší přístup ke zlatonce a to nechtěl dovolit. Harry ale pokračoval v letu stejným směrem a ještě přidal.

Vypadalo to, že Malfoy přemýšlí stejným způsobem jako Harry, taky se nevzdá. Jen letěl k zlatonce, rychleji a rychleji. Harry byl od zlatonky sedm metrů (Malfoy tu bude každou sekundu), pět metrů (no tak se pohni), tři metry (ale ne, srazíme se?), metr a půl (měl bych uhnout?). Mohl vidět bělmo Malfových očí, když mezi ně vrazil potlouk a odrazil zlatonku na druhou stranu hřiště. Fred Weasley se k nim přiblížil taky, honě potlouk, rychle se omluvil Harrymu, že ho nestihl odrazit a odletěl zase pryč. Harry a Malfoy náhle zastavili, málem se sebe dotkli. Malfoy plivnul na Harryho a zmizel. Zlatonka v tento okamžik nebyla viditelná, nemělo smysl ji honit.

Harry se vrátil do středu hřiště, letěl hodně nahoru, aby mohl vidět celou arénu, zadíval se k nebelvírským obručím a zjistil, že zmijozel skóroval.

„Deset deset" vykřikl Lee Jordan, ne tak nadšeně, jako když dál gól Nebelvír, samozřejmě. Zmijozelský dav hlasitě ječel. Harry dokonce viděl Tci z Nebelvíru, jak se přidává k jednomu s potlesků.

Zmijozelským hráčům se zjevně dařilo dobře, touhle dobou už Nebelvír obvykle vede 50:0. Harry se musí pokusit chytit zlatonku tak rychle jak jen to bude možné. Nevypadalo to, že Nebelvír bude brzy vítězit o 150 bodů. Takže když Malfoy chytí zlatonku, definitivně prohrají.

Harry lítal kolem hřiště ještě s větším úsilím vidět cokoli jen trochu zlaté. Harry už několikrát zbystřil, ale zjistil, že to jsou jen zlaté nebelvírské vlaječky, co ho znepokojuje, jinak neviděl nic.

„Zmijozel opět skóruje," řekl Lee „dvacet ku deseti." Harry potřeboval najít zlatonku. Něco ho napadlo: zvýšil by svoje šance na výhru, kdyby měl více očí. Letěl k nebelvírským obručím, tam zahlédl zaneprázdněného Rona, jak se vrací.

„Hej Harry" naříkal „ Promiň, že jsem nechal ty dvě střely spadnout do branky, já..."

„To je v pořádku, Rone," řekl Harry „jsou opravdu hodně dobří. Vsadím se, že ani Oliver by tyhle dvě rány nezastavil" Ron se zašklebil.

„Co tedy chceš?"

„Potřebuji, abys mi pomohl dívat se po zlatonce," řekl Harry

„Ale když ti ji pomůžu hledat, kdo bude bránit obruče?" zeptal se udiveně.

„Můžeme obětovat několik bodů, než to bude o sto padesát víc…," řekl Harry. Ron přikývl. A trochu doletěl od jeho branek, pátrajíc po zlatonce. Ron si vzal jednu půlku hřiště a Harry tu druhou. Měli větší šanci, když slídili každý v menším prostoru. Ale vzápětí se za ten nápad dostavil trest. Zmijozelští jednoduše dali další branku a Ron se je ani nepokusil zastavit.

„Třicet ku desíti pro Zmijozel," řekl Jordan „Co se děje Nebelvíre? Hrajte tuto hru. Jedem!"

„Co se děje, Pottere?" řekl Malfoy se smíchem, když viděl Harryho a Rona jak letí kolem a hledají zlatonku. „Potřebuješ pomoc v hledání zlatonky. Weasley ti ale moc nepomůže, jediná věc, která je menší než jeho IQ je stav bankovního konta jeho rodičů!" Malfoy odletěl a smál se sám pro sebe.

„Přesně támhle," procedil Ron mezi zuby, snažíc se nereagovat na Malfoyovu připomínku. „Vidím ji." Ukázal k místu, kde seděl Lee, bylo to pod jeho pódiem. Lee ji nemohl vidět, zato Harry tam viděl perfektně. Poplácal Rona po rameni, když k ní vystřelil, nezáleželo mu na tom, že Zmijozel dal další gól.

„Čtyřicet ku deseti. Co se děje v Nebelvíru? Vypadá to, že jste ještě neukázali, co ve…. Ááááááá" vykřikl Lee, jak se k němu Harry řítil. Rychle, rychleji Harry letěl. Pocity se rozléhaly celým jeho tělem, musí ji dostat, musí ji dostat. Byl od ní jen něco přes metr, už natahoval ruku, už byl připraven ji sevřít v dlani, když do něj Malfoy vrazil.

Narazil do něj, jako když tenisový míček narazí na zděnou zeď. Harry se přetočil na koštěti. Malfoy se vznášel jen třicet centimetrů od zlatonky, se smíchem v obličeji, když se Harry potácel do všech směrů, držel své koště jako svůj drahý život. Koště se otřáslo a převrhlo se s té obrovské síly, Harry padal dolů.

Zachytil se v posledním okamžiku, kdy mohl, za štětiny koštěte. Koště ho drželo, ale chtělo to obrovskou sílu se udržet. Harryho začali bolet prsty, protože se držel tak ztěžka, něčeho tak malého. Otočil se nahoru a viděl, že se Malfoy stále směje a zlatonka je stále vedle něho, připravena škubnout sebou. Malfoy vypadal, že nad sebou má zase kontrolu, se otočil ke zlatonce.

„Takže přece prohraješ, Pottere!" zaskřehotal Malfoy, když se pohnul, aby ji mohl chytit. Harry si drtil zuby, nesnášel Malfoye. Pak… se stal zázrak…. Potlouk se odkudsi zjevil a zásahl Malfoye přímo do zátylku. Harry viděl, jak Malfoy vytřeštil oči a jak vyplivl krev od té strašné nárazové síly. Padal z koštěte, ale nestačil se něčeho chytnout, jako Harry, padal přímo sedm metrů na písčitou zem.

Podíval se nahoru, zlatonka byla stále tam, ale už bylo pozdě. Už se nemohl déle držet. Prsty se mu smekly po štětinách a padal dolů.

Jak padal, bleskla mu hlavou rychlá myšlenka. K létání přece nepotřebuje koště! Má křídla! Stačí, aby se přeměnil. Ale nemá s sebou hůlku, tak to nebude vypadat, jako by použil létací kouzlo. Musel prostě před všemi ukázat, že je zvěromág, nebo prohrát finále ve famfrpálu!

„Dobře…" přemýšlel Harry „zítra to stejně každý zjistí až mě profesorka McGonagallová zaregistruje" rozhodl se přeměnit.

Už byl několik centimetrů od země, když Harrymu ze zad vystřelila křídla. Postavil se ve vzduchu, tam, kde byl, se sekundu vznášel, pak se mu křídla napnula a on letěl přímo ke zlatonce. Jak Harry letěl, uvědomil si, že je docela ticho. Nikdo nedělal sebemenší hluk, dokonce ani Lee Jordan. Všechny oči byli na něm, chlapec, který je zvěromágem! Harry si připadal trochu ješitně, ale letěl dál. Zastavil, teprve až cítil chladný kov zlatonky uvnitř jeho dlaně!

Dav vybuchl v uši-drtící potlesk. Každý (kromě zmijozelských) nepříčetně křičel. Nebelvír vyhrál famfrpálový pohár, po sto šedesáté čtvrté. Jak se Harry díval kolem stadionu, pořád šustil křídly, snášel se ve vzduchu. Nový pocit ho začal zaplavovat a vůbec to nebyl dobrý pocit, vlastně byl strašně bolestivý a bolest byla každou sekundou horší.

Cítil se, jakoby jeho ruce byly pokryty hejnem včel a ty mu všechny najednou daly žihadlo. Harry vykřikl, ale v záplavě jásotu davů ho nebylo slyšet. Podíval se na ruku, v které držel zlatonku. Přes krev, která všechno kryla, viděl několik trnů vyčnívajících ze zlatonky, ty trny se zabodávaly do jeho ruky, čím dál hlouběji…


	25. Kapitola 25 – Závěrečný souboj

**Kapitola 25 – Závěrečný souboj**

„ÁÁÁUUU!" zaječel Harry co nejhlasitěji, ale ani to nestačilo na přehlušení davu. Teprve, když přilétl zbytek nebelvírského týmu, aby Harrymu poblahopřáli a rozjeli večírek, si všichni uvědomili, že něco není v pořádku.

„Sežeňte madame Pomfreyovou!" zahulákal George na ostatní nebelvírské, havraspárské a mrzimorské studenty, když si všiml vodotrysku krve vytékající z Harryho ruky. Ozvalo se pár výkřiků strachu, ale naštěstí se někteří studenti rozběhli za ošetřovatelkou. „Vydrž, Harry," řekl mu Fred, chytil jeho propíchnutou ruku se Zlatonkou a vší silou se je snažil oddělit od sebe.

„ÁÁÁUUU!" zaječel Harry. Když za to Fred tahal, bylo to o to víc bolestivé a vypadalo to, že jsou do sebe ještě více zaklesnutí. „Nepomáháš mi, Frede!" Se zaťatými zuby zašátral Harry v kase po hůlce a mhouřil přitom oči, ve kterých měl slzy od té bolesti. Když ji našel, namířil na svou zraněnou ruku tou zdravou, jež se ale trochu třásla.

„Sendoni Farmaki!" Z hůlky vystřelilo malé bílé sukno a samo od sebe se mu omotalo kolem ruky. Stejně rychle jako se to omotalo kolem Harryho zranění, to nasáklo krví a z čistě bílého sukna tu bylo sytě červené.

Konečně dorazila se supěním a červenými tvářemi madame Pomfreyová, následovaná hloučkem studentů. Jediným pohledem přelétla krvavé sukno a bez jediného slova začala Harryho tlačit na ošetřovnu.

Byla to ta nejhorší událost po famfrpálu, které se Harry kdy zúčastnil; zůstat na ošetřovně několik hodin, nechat se ustavičně navštěvovat lidmi, z nichž některé ani neznal. Také se stavilo plno otravných prváků: Joe mu napsal nějaký nepochopitelný vzkaz | 3 j00 |-|4rrY g3+ \/\/3|_|_ $00|\|!, Mike pro něj vyrobil tisíc papírových jestřábů, kteří rychle odlétli, Akshay mu dal nějaký druh načechraného a podivného tučňáka jménem Tux a Chris… no, o tom co udělal Chris, se nemusíme zmiňovat…

Jedinou dobrou věcí na tom, že měl ruku propíchnutou ostnatou Zlatonkou bylo, že to lidi odvedlo od jeho odhalení, že je zvěromág. A všichni studenti si kladli stejnou otázku.

„Kdo to udělal?"

V tom si byl Harry zcela bezradný. Byl příliš zabrán do hry, než aby si všiml, jestli někdo z diváků neočaroval Zlatonku, nebo jestli si s ní někdo nepohrál předem.

Hodně lidí naznačovalo, že to byla madame Hoochová. Vzhledem k tomu, že měla ke Zlatonce a všemu, co souviselo s famfrpálem neustálý přístup, mohla je lehce začarovat. Nebyl zde však žádný motiv, proč by to dělala, takže ty pověry utichly téměř stejně rychle, jako začaly.

Harry ale měl jisté tušení. Možná to byla ta osoba, která mu celý rok posílala dopisy. Možná, že už přeměnil nebo přeměnila své výhružky v činny. Ale kdo to byl a proč by to dělali? Říct Brumbálovi, že ukradl jeho fénixe, by bylo dostatečným trestem a tohle bylo zbytečné.

Jediné, co udržovalo Harryho šťastného při jeho pobytu na ošetřovně, byl famfrpálový pohár, který trůnil přímo vedle něj, a odráželo se v něm zapadající slunce. Vydával zář, která se mohla rovnat jedině záři Cho. Přestože ho zužovala nesmírná bolest, stále si připomínal: „Vyhráli jsme."

Byl to Brumbál, kdo sem přinesl ten pohár. Jen díky tomu, že byl ředitel, překonal sklon madame Pomfreyové každého vyhodit.

„Blahopřeji ti, Harry," řekl, když položil pohár na stůl přímo vedle Harryho postele. „Blahopřeji ti k dalšímu skvělému vítězství Nebelvíru."

„Díky, pane profesore," řekl Harry chabě. Právě mu nějakým kouzlem vyndali Zlatonku z ruky a nebyla to ta nejbezbolestnější věc na světě, stejně tak jako pocit, který měl nyní.

„A smím ti pogratulovat ke tvému zítřejšímu vítězství v souboji?" zeptal se Brumbál nenuceně, když se posadil do nohou Harryho postele.

„Och, to nevím, pane profesore," odtušil Harry. „S touhle rukou? Nevím, jestli budu moci vůbec udržet hůlku, natož potom bojovat." To byla věc, která Harryho také trápila. Bude vůbec schopen na Malfoyovi uplatnit svou odplatu?

„Dovol mi, abych ti prozradil malé tajemství, Harry… toho se zvěromágové nikdy nemusí bát."

„Co tím myslíte?" zeptal se Harry rozpačitě.

„Toho sis už všiml, Harry, nebo ne? Když se přeměňuješ, neměníš určitou hmotnost ve stejné množství. Například ta tvoje křídla. Jsou mnohem větší, než tvé lopatky, tak odkud se potom vzala jejich velikost?"

„To nevím, pane profesore…" řekl Harry.

„Ve skutečnosti to neví nikdo. Je to jedna ze záhad kouzelnictví, která nebude nikdy odhalena. Tak jako tak, Harry, to o čem mluvím je, že i když někdo přijde o celou paži, je schopen přeměnit její zbytek v celou zvířecí."

„Takže… chcete říct," řekl Harry, který to začal chápat, „že si tuhle poraněnou ruku můžu přeměnit na gryfův pařát a normálně ji používat? A ta pracka nebude zraněná?" Brumbálovi se charakteristicky zatřpytily oči a usmál se.

„Přesně tak," souhlasil. „Věř mi, Harry… vím to z vlastní zkušenosti."

„Chcete říct… že jste zvěromág?" divil se Harry.

„Ano," odpověděl Brumbál a potom si vyndal hůlku, kterou se dotkl svého zahnutého nosu. „Vidíš ten můj nos, Harry?"

„Ano, pane profesore," odvětil Harry a snažil se nesmát. Byla to velice podivná podívaná, jak se starý muž opětovně dotýká svého nosu dlouhou hůlkou.

„"Víš, lidi vždy zajímalo, proč je tak dlouhý a křivý a já vím, že existuje mnoho teorií a pověr, ale všichni jsou příliš ostýchaví, než aby se zeptali. Takže budeš první, kdo se to dozví.

Když jsem byl mladší a stával jsem se čarodějem, jakým jsem dnes, dostal jsem se do… souboje. Vyšel jsem z něj s nerozbitným kouzlem uvaleným na můj nos, což způsobilo, že na zbytek mého života zčervená, bude bublat a vypadat jako kočičí. Naštěstí jsem zvěromág. Přeměnil jsem si tedy nos tak, aby vypadal jako tělová podoba zobáku a od té doby jsem ho tak nechal."

„Už chápu, pane profesore," řekl Harry.

„Ty se ale nemusíš bát, Harry," utěšoval ho Brumbál. „Ke konci tohoto školního roku budeš mít ruku zase v pořádku a nebudeš si muset nechat tlapu do konce života."

„Pane profesore," začal Harry. „Vím, že to může být poněkud… osobní otázka, ale… co jste za zvíře?" Brumbál se usmál.

„Ach, Harry, to ti nemohu říct. Mám důvod, abych nikde neříkal, proč vypadá můj nos takhle. Víš, já jsem totiž nepřihlášený zvěromág."

To Harryho překvapilo. Nebylo obvyklé, aby se Brumbál v něčem neřídil zákony. Proč se nepřihlásil?

„To, že jsem nepřihlášený, nám dává určitou výhodu oproti Voldemortovi," řekl Brumbál, jakoby vycítil Harryho otázku. „Přestože by to bylo nadmíru děsivé, kdybychom byli s Voldemortem donuceni k souboji, musím bohužel říct, že by nejspíš vyhrál. Mojí jedinou nadějí na výhru by byl moment překvapení, takže to prosím nikomu neříkej, Harry."

„Samozřejmě, že ne," řekl Harry tiše

Brumbál se postavil a vypadalo to, že se chystá odejít, když se najednou otočil. „Když už mluvíme o zraněních a tak, Harry, Fawkes si poslední dobou počíná velice podivně. Často mu bývá špatně a postrádá svou obvyklou veselost… náhodou o tom asi nebudeš něco vědět, že?"

Harry těžce polkl. Podezříval ho Brumbál, že něco udělal s Fawkesem? Mohl tušit, že ta kopie není skutečný Fawkes?

„Ne, pane profesore," odvětil Harry a snažil se, aby to znělo co možná nejvážněji. „Nemám o tom ani ponětí." Brumbál se usmál, přikývl a odešel. Harry se sesunul na polštář a jen doufal, že se klony neopotřebují.

Příštího rána probudilo Harryho prudké Ronovo zatřesení.

„Vstávej!" křičel. Harry si promnul oči a rychle si nasadil brýle. Viděl, že s Ronem tam stála i Hermiona a Cho.

„Jdeš na ten souboj?" zeptala se Hermiona.

„Ach, nevím, jestli bys měl," podotkla Cho. „Co ta tvoje ruka…"

„Neboj se," uklidnil ji Harry se širokým úsměvem. „Mám to pod kontrolou." Ukázal jim svou obvázanou ruku a přeměnil ji na gryfův pařát. Sundal si obvazy a všechny překvapilo, co bylo pod nimi. Harry ohnul své nové prsty a uchopil hůlku.

Ze začátku to bylo trochu obtížné držet hůlku spíše třemi malými kroužky než pěti dlouhými prsty, ale brzy si na to zvyknul. Vyskočil z postele a společně se svými kamarády sešel dolů do Velké síně, za vzrušeného rozhovoru o soubojích.

„Slyšela jsem, že kdokoliv vyhraje, získá své koleji navíc padesát bodů," řekla Cho.

„Skvělý!" usmál se Ron. „Díky tvému včerejšímu vítězství máme o sto bodů více a to znamená, že máme-"

„Tři sta šedesát bodů," upřesnila Hermiona s vysoko zdviženou hlavou. Ron na ni vyplázl jazyk.

„Jo, asi tolik," souhlasil Ron. „A Zmijozel má… čtyři sta pět bodů… takže když někdo z nás vyhraje-"

„Získá Nebelvír školní pohár o pět bodů," dokončila jeho informaci Hermiona. Ron se na ni upřeně zadíval.

„Vyhrát ho znovu?" řekl Harry, když došli ke dveřím do Velké síně. „Po páté za sebou? Páni, to by bylo super." Otevřel dveře a odhalil pohled na síň plnou studentů. Ani jediné sedadlo nebylo prázdné, všichni chtěli vidět ty souboje.

Harry, Ron, Hermiona a Cho přešli na druhou stranu místnosti ke zdi a čekali, až přijde čas, kdy budou moci předvést, co dokáží. Všude se rozhostilo ticho a profesor Kratiknot se postavil do čela místnosti, poklepal si hůlkou na krk a promluvil.

„Vítám vás, studenti i učitelé!" řekl kouzlem zesíleným hlasem. „Jsem šťastný, že vám mohu představit… členy Soubojnického klubu a jejich kapitána, Harryho Pottera!" Ukázal rukou na místo, kde stáli Harry, Ron, Hermiona a Cho. Při potlesku vystoupili do středu, brzy následováni dalšími členy klubu, kteří k nim přicházeli z různých částí ohromné místnosti. Jakmile tam byli všichni, bezděčně se uklonili a všichni se znovu roztleskali. Harry si nemohl pomoci a musel se usmát.

„A nyní," pokračoval profesor Kratiknot, „mě velice mrzí, že musím oznámit, že vzhledem k zítřejším zkouškám budeme muset zkrátit tuto zápasnickou schůzi. Jen šest nejlepších vybraných členů bude dnes moci zápasit, což bude mít za důsledek pět úchvatných soubojů. Nyní vám přečtu těch šest jmen. Pokud mezi nimi nebudete, je mi líto, ale vraťte se prosím na své místo. Teď ty jména: V první řadě náš kapitán, Harry Potter!" Harry se lehce uklonil a následoval potlesk.

„Dalším, zatím na prvním místě klubu je: Draco Malfoy!" Malfoy se sice uklonil jako Harry, ale sklidil menší potlesk. Prostě nevyhrál famfrpálový pohár.

„Další jsou: Hermiona Grangerová, Ron Weasley, Cho Changová a… Sy-Syen- Tci!" Všichni čtyři se trochu uklonili a ostatní se šli posadit zpátky na svá místa. Po krátkém potlesku nastal čas na souboje.

„Stejně jako dříve," poznamenal profesor, „bude soutěžící vybírán náhodně a utká se vždy jen proti jednomu. V tomhle klobouku je šest jmen, která budou vždy vytahována po dvou. Dva vybraní se proti sobě utkají.

Jediným odlišným pravidlem bude to, které jsme už měli použít dříve. Nebudu odpočítávat začátek zápasu. Tím pádem to bude oficiální a nefalšovaný souboj a každý zápas začne použitím prvního kouzla… Všichni připraveni?"

Celá Velká síň naplněná všemi studenty a učiteli z celé školy zahulákala „ANO!" a profesor Kratiknot se usmál. Strčil ruku do klobouku, zatočil s ní, aby jména promíchal. Nakonec uchopil dvě jména a vytáhl je ven z klobouku. Usmál se a promluvil nahlas:

„V prvním zápase se utkají… pan Tci proti… panu Harry Potterovi!" Všichni ve Velké síni jásali, zatímco se Hermiona, Ron, Cho a Malfoy uhnuli ze středu, takže tam zůstal jen Harry, Tci a profesor Kratiknot. Ten namířil hůlkou na zem a něco zamumlal. Jakmile to udělal, podlaha se kouzelně rozšířila a nabyla téměř velikosti Velké síně a vytvořila tak malý prostor, kde by správně měli bojovat.

Profesor vylétl na konec nově vzniklého prostoru a naznačil Tcimu a Harrymu, aby zaujali pozice. Harry těžce polkl, když šel nahoru, aby bojoval proti Tcimu. V jejich posledním vzájemném souboji ho Harry stěží porazil.

Tci se postavil do své obvyklé pózy (s mnoha vzrušenými výkřiky těch, kteří ho tak viděli poprvé) a Harry připraveně zamával hůlkou. Počkal chvíli, což se mu zdálo jako celá věčnost, oči všech se upírali na něj a Tciho a čekali, kdo z nich začne.

Během tolika týdnů učení se, našel toho Harry mnoho o soubojích. Dočetl se, že první tah dělá většinou ten slabší a ješitnější zápasník, zatímco chytřejší a ukázněnější si počká až na druhý. Když se však po několik sekund nikdo z nich nepohne, je na lepším soutěžícím, aby zahájil souboj.

Všechny ty věci o tom, kdo by co měl udělat a kdy se Harrymu honily hlavou, až ho začala bolet. Rozhodl se tím prostě řídit a začít.

„Expelliarmus!" křikl a zamířil na Tciho. Kouzlo mu z hůlky vystřelilo a řítilo se přímo na jeho soupeře. Jelikož se Tci ani nepohnul a nepokusil se o obranu, vypadalo to, že ho to kouzlo zasáhne.

Právě, když bylo kouzlo sotva palec před Tcim, pomyslel si Harry, že souboj je u konce. Tci však ze svého pouzdra vytáhl Swand a zakryl si s ní obličej tak rychle, až se zdálo, že se ani nepohnul. Odzbrojovací kouzlo se od její čepele odrazilo rovnou k nekonečně vysokému stropu.

„Karthiaki Prosvolus!" vykřikl Tci a švihl S hůlkou Harryho směrem. Vyšel z ní červený paprsek, který Harrymu připomněl, že je to Infarktová kletba a rozhodně se necítil na to, vyzkoušet si ji na sobě.

„Kooverta!" zaječel Harry a pevně přitom svíral hůlku svou malou tlapou. Objevil se před ním malý neviditelný štít, do něhož udeřila Tciho kletba a zmizela. Harry nad něj vyskočil a namířil přímo na svého protivníka.

„Siragus!" křikl a proměnil si záda na křídla, pomocí kterých se vznášel těsně nad svým štítem. Jeho kouzlo zasáhlo zem přímo vedle Tciho a ten byl nucen odkymácet se stranou. Nevypadal však zraněně a vyskočil do vzduchu.

„Anataga Atsuidesu!" zahulákal. Přestože se neobjevil žádný paprsek, pocítil Harry sílu té kletby. Svět kolem Harryho se začal… vytrácet. Všechno vypadalo, jako kdyby to byl rozmazaný obraz. Poté se to rozpustilo a Harry se vznášel v černém zapomnění. Náhle veškerá černota kolem zaplála plamenem.

„ÁÁÁUUU!" zaječel Harry, jakmile pocítil prudké teplo z ohně. Veškerá temnota zmizela a zbyly po ní jen plameny. Celý svět se proměnil na jediné peklo, v jehož středu stál Harry. Zdálo se, že po něm chňapají plameny a chtějí ho pohltit. Pokaždé mu jedno z jejich planoucích chapadel šlehlo po tváři a Harry pocítil, jak se mu celým tělem nese ostře pálivý pocit. Harry zaťal zuby a pokoušel se ignorovat ten bolestivý pocit i skutečnost, že se utápěl ve vlastním potu.

„To není doopravdy… to není skutečné…" připomínal si. Zdálo se, že mu to dodalo novou sílu a pokusil se vybavit si každou veselou vzpomínku, kterou kdy měl… i ty, co teprve mít bude. Budu žít se svou maminku, znovu ji uvidím, opakoval si. Cítil, jak kolem něj začínají plameny chladnout a čím více si to vybavoval, tím více to vypadalo, že přestávají. Byla to ta nejšťastnější vzpomínka, kterou si dokázal vybavit. Přesto se mu ale zdálo, že je ještě něco, co mu dodávalo naději, ještě něco… co si ho přálo zpátky. Tolik veselí nemohly udolat žádné plameny. Brzy se všechny ztratily a Harry se vrátil do toho černého zapomnění.

Několik vteřin tam stál a rozhlížel se nicotou se zvědavostí, co by se mělo stát dál, když se najednou proměnila zpět do skutečnosti, což ho donutilo, aby si zakryl oči před bolestí z toho, že byl tak najednou vystaven tolika světlu.

Jakmile se jeho oči vzpamatovaly z onoho šoku, byl Harry otřesen podívanou před ním. Harryho obklopili Ron, Hermiona a Cho, kteří ho poplácávali po zádech, zatímco Tci ležel na zemi a jeho hůlka se válela opodál.

„C- co se stalo?" zeptal se Harry, když se Tci vzpamatoval.

„To to tvoje kouzlo, zasáhlo Tciho," vysvětloval Ron.

„Jaké kouzlo? Žádné jsem nepoužil," namítl Harry.

„To víš, že jsi použil," oponovala Hermiona, „Odzbrojovací kouzlo."

„Ale Tci ho odklonil."

„Harry," řekla Hermiona nadutě, „nevíš snad z čeho je v téhle místnosti vyrobený strop?"

„Ehm, ne… mám ale pocit, že se mi to chystáš říct."

„Je vyrobený z kouzelných zrcadel, která se dají lépe očarovat," vysvětlila mu Hermiona. „Tci odklonil tvé kouzlo do stropu, kde se od těch zrcadel odrazilo a zasáhlo ho právě ve chvíli, kdy se připravoval použít na tebe další kouzlo."

„No, alespoň jsem vyhrál," podotkl Harry, když se vracel na své místo. Rozhodně by dal přednost vítězství nad Tcim jiným stylem, než že ho zasáhne jedno z Harryho předchozích kouzel ve chvíli, kdy byl pod vlivem Tciho kletby.

Po krátkém potlesku pro Harryho jako vítěze, zašátral profesor Kratiknot opět v klobouku a odstranil Tciho jméno. Ten se vrátil ke zmijozelskému stolu, sice ne s úzkostlivým, ale ani se šťastným výrazem. Jeho výraz nic neříkal, jakoby na něj výsledek souboje vůbec nezapůsobil.

„Jsou všichni připraveni na souboj číslo dvě?" usmál se profesor, když vrazil ruku zpět do klobouku. Zatímco všichni kolem jásali, zatočil několikrát rukou, aby vybral co nejnáhodnější zápas. Když konečně přestal míchat jména, vytáhl dvě, usmál se a přečetl je.

„V následujícím souboji se utkají… pan Ron Weasley a pan Draco Malfoy!" oznámil hlasitě. Když vstupoval Ron s Malfoyem do ohromného prázdného prostoru, jásal Harry společně s ostatními. Stejně jako Cho a Hermiona se i on uhnul a oba soupeři zaujali své pozice.

„Můžete začít kdykoli budete připraveni," připomněl jim profesor Kratiknot, když vyskočil do vzduchu a jen se tam tak vznášel. Ron nepromarnil ani vteřinu a ukázal svou slabost tím, že zahájil zápas.

„Fucillius!" křikl a vystřelil na Malfoye kouzlo, které ho zasáhlo přímo do hrudi. Ten se však ani nepohnul a Ron na něj civěl s otevřenými ústy.

„Wingardium Leviosa!" zahulákal Malfoy. Jeho kouzlo zasáhlo Rona a vyzvedlo ho do vzduchu. Malfoy ho potom nechal letět pozpátku, až s hlasitým zaduněním narazil do zdi. Hned nato ho trochu vrátil, připraven praštit s ním znovu o zeď. Věci se pro Rona opravdu nevyvíjely moc dobře.

„No tak, Rone! Do toho!" povzbuzoval ho Harry. Ron otočil hlavu jeho směrem a usmál se. Právě ve chvíli, kdy s ním Malfoy hodlal znovu udeřit o zeď, na něj namířil Ron hůlkou.

„Necro Poli!" vykřikl. Z hůlky mu vystřelila zelená lebka se šumivým zakončením a namířila si to rovnou na Malfoye. Zasáhla ho do ruky, ve které držel hůlku a prolétla mu masem jako duch. Potom, co lebka proletěla Malfoyovou rukou sice zmizela, ale účinek Ronova kouzla teprve začal. V místě, kde ho zasáhla, začala Malfoyova ruka měnit barvu na tmavě zelenou. Přehodil si hůlku ze zraněné ruky do zdravé, ale Ron s tím počítal a již jí proletěla další lebka. Obě Malfoyovi ruce byly teď temně, kalně zelené a každou vteřinou vypadaly víc a víc sešlé.

„Expelli- ááá!" vyjekl Malfoy. Když švihl rukou dopředu, aby dodal svému kouzlo větší rychlost, odlétla mu. V místě, kde ji udeřilo Ronovo kouzlo, se spodní část paže oddělila od zbytku. Kouzlo totiž způsobilo, že kůže v místě zásahu byla stará, slabá a téměř mrtvá. Už při sebemenším pohybu by mohla odpadnout a Malfoyovo švihnutí způsobilo, že odlétla.

Jeho paže se vznášela vzduchem jako nějaký bizarní pták a přistála mezi oběma soupeři. Nikde nebyla žádná krev, jen zelený sliz z místa, kde byla ruka zasažena.

„Vzdej to, Malfoyi!" poradil mu s úsměvem Ron. „Použiješ-li další kouzlo, odletí i tvoje druhá ruka! Nemáš šanci." Harry se cítil ze svého přítele velice rozrušený. Vyhraje skutečně Ron?

„Jo, do toho, Rone!" zvolal. Malfoy však vypadal nespoutaný.

„No, pořád mám ještě jedno kouzlo," podotkl.

„Tak do toho," vybídl ho Ron.

„Erhomo Dracono!" zaječel Malfoy a odlétla mu i druhá ruka, která přistála poblíž té první. Bez rukou vypadal opravdu podivně, Ron se jen pousmál a šel k jeho rukám, aby mohl zvednout Malfoyovu hůlku.

Když se ji ale chystal zvednout, rozlehlo se Velkou síní zahřmění, jakoby se blížilo malé zemětřesení. Ron padl na podlahu a zeď naproti němu vybuchla, načež dovnitř vlétl Malfoyův Maďarský trnoocasý drak z péče o kouzelné tvory. Vypadal mnohem rozzuřeněji a krutěji než kdy jindy. Byl silný a rychlý, jak ho vycvičil Malfoy, a po celém těle se mu rýsovaly mohutné svaly. Celá záda a vrcholek hlavy mu pokrýval krunýř z velkých a kovových bodců.

Byl dokonce příliš velký i na Velkou síň, takže musel mít celou dobu skloněnou hlavu, aby se tam vešel. Nemohl tedy sice létat, ale přesto měl k nehybnosti daleko. Začal se plazit rovnou k Malfoyovi.

„Dostaň ho, toho s červenými vlasy," ušklíbl se Malfoy a kývl hlavou směrem k Ronovi. Drak po něm střelil pohledem a vypustil ze svých velkých nozder oblak dýmu. Ron začal couvat od Malfoyovi hůlky směrem ke zdi.

„Fo- fo- Fotia Poli!" vykoktal s třesoucí se hůlkou namířenou na draka. Vystřelil z ní malý paprsek, který zasáhl draka do tvrdé kůže. Nic se nestalo a obluda se stále blížila k Ronovi, přičemž se jeho šance na vítězství každou vteřinou zmenšovaly. Malfoy se smál tomu, jak se mu podařilo obrátit situaci, a ustupoval od draka. Přestože byl jeho, věděl, že je lepší nebýt blízko, když se chystá na útok.

Drak vzepjal hlavu a zhluboka se nadechl. Doširoka otevřel tlamu a nad ní se mu začala tvořit ohnivá koule. Každou sekundu byla vidět lépe a lépe, žhnula stále temněji a sytěji červeně, načež se změnila na světle modrou a poté na jasně bílou, čímž se prokázalo, jak byla rozpálená. Ta koule se točila takovou rychlostí, že z ní až odlétávaly kousky, které se nesly vzduchem, dokud nenarazily na zeď, kterou se syčivým zvukem propálily a nechaly po sobě jen velkou temně rudou spáleninu.

„Připrav se, že se z tebe stane ohniště, Weasley!" křikl Malfoy přes intenzivní hlasitý zvuk, který koule vydávala. Jakmile opustila tato slova Malfoyova ústa, opustila koule drakovu tlamu. Drak natáhl hlavu, a když jeho krk maximálně natažený, vystřelila koule vzduchem přímo na Rona, který tam oněměle stál.

Koule dopadla na zem přímo k Ronovým nohám, což vedlo ke strašnému ohnivému výbuchu. Ten odfoukl Rona skoro až ke stropu, od něhož padal, dokud nenarazil na podlahu. Také se ze zasaženého místa rázem vyvalilo plno ohně a kouře, který nutil všechny ke kašli.

„Anemos!" řekl Malfoy přes zakrytá ústa, jakmile zuby sebral svou hůlku a doběhl k Ronovi.

Z hůlky mu zavál silný vítr, který rozehnal všechen kouř, a teprve potom bylo vidět Rona ležícího tváří dolů s hůlkou stále v ruce. Drak stál před ním se zkříženýma tlapama a vypadal sám se sebou spokojený. Z nozder mu vylétl kouř a jeho tlama se zkřivila v něco, co mělo být úsměvem.

Malfoy jen přistoupil ke svým rukám, které ležely na zemi, a nechal je se vrátit ke zbytku. Hůlkou se dotkl místa, kde se spojily a ony vypadaly zase normálně.

Potom přiskočil k Ronovi a s vystrčenými malíčky jemně zvedl jeho hůlku. Zvedl ji vysoko do vzduchu, což přimělo celý zmijozelský stůl k jásotu a Harryho k pocitu, že právě spolkl kostku ledu. Malfoy úplně zlikvidoval Rona… bude ho vůbec schopen porazit, až na to přijde čas?

Jásot ustal a Malfoy pomáhal profesoru Kratiknotovi s úklidem prostoru pro souboje. Poslal svého draka pryč dírou, kterou přiletěl a tu profesor následně spravil pomocí malého kouzla. Potom vzkřísil vyčerpaného Rona a Malfoy mu s nafoukaným výrazem hodil nazpátek hůlku. Když se vracel k nebelvírskému stolu, tvářil se Ron dosti zhnuseně a na Harryho se ani nepodíval. Podlaha byla uklizená, takže byl čas na další souboj.

„Tak dobrá! Kdo je připraven na další partii? Já tedy určitě," vyštěkl profesor Kratiknot, který vypadal, jakoby ho poslední souboj pořádně vyvedl z míry. S povystrčeným jazykem strčil ruku zpět do klobouku.

Harry si povzdechl, jelikož si ho náhody rády vybíraly, aby musel bojovat proti vlastním přátelům. Posledními, kteří zůstali, byla Hermiona, Cho, Malfoy a on sám. Jen proti jednomu z nich si přál zápasit. Vypadalo to, že je profesor Kratiknot spokojen se jmény, které vybral, a tak vytáhl ruku z klobouku.

„Další dva soutěžící budou… slečna Cho Changová-"

„Ne já, ne já," žádal Harry sám sebe.

„-a slečna Hermiona Grangerová!" Harry si rychle a tiše oddechl úlevou. Přestože byly obě dívky na dobré cestě, aby se staly přítelkyněmi, neměli k sobě vztah jako Harry s Cho. Obě vešly do velkého soubojnického prostranství a zamávaly hůlkami. Profesor Kratiknot vyskočil do vzduchu a veškerá pozornost se obrátila k Cho a Hermioně.

„Mohlo by to být celkem dobré, co Pottere?" ozval se Malfoy. Stál opřený o zeď přímo vedle Harryho a z malého barevného sáčku jedl popcorn. Harry na něj jen zazíral.

„Nejsi na mě naštvaný, že jsem porazil tvého ubohého přítele, že?" pokračoval Malfoy s úsměvem a další várkou popcornu v puse. „Chci říct, kdyby se opravdu postavil na odpor… možná bych k němu byl soucitnější, ale když tam tak stál a zíral na mého draka s otevřenou pusou, skutečně vypadal jako hlupák! Kdyby jen zkusil nějaké další kouzlo, možná by ho býval přemohl."

Tak jak Harry Malfoye nenáviděl, musel přiznat, že má pravdu. Ron si při posledním souboji opravdu nevedl moc dobře. Očividně nečelil tolika nebezpečím jako Harry. Nechtěl to však připustit, a tak změnil téma.

„Kde jsi k tomu přišel?" zeptal se Harry a ukázal na Malfoyův sáček.

„Oh, tohle?" ukázal Malfoy na svůj popcorn. „Prostě jsem to vyčaroval. Mudlové to jedí na různých zábavách a tohle určitě jedna z nich je… dvě holky Harryho Pottera proti sobě, kdo z nich je více hodný legendy? Chceš nějaký?"

Harry se rozhodl, že se přestane bavit s Malfoyem a obrátí pozornost k souboji, který ještě nezačal. Cho i Hermiona tam stály a čekaly, která z nich se první pohne. Nakonec to byla Hermiona.

„Kano Micro!" křikla.

„Egoestesi!" zaječela Cho téměř okamžitě s hůlkou namířenou na sebe. Na chvíli zazářila jasně žlutou barvou a pak ji zasáhlo Hermionino kouzlo, které ovšem nemělo žádný účinek. Cho stála naprosto stejně velká jako předtím, zato s Hermionou to bylo jiné. Z ničeho nic se začala zmenšovat až do podoby fotbalového míče. Z toho, kolik toho viděl, si byl Harry jistý, že vypadá pořád stejně odhodlaně. Namířila hůlkou na sebe.

„Engorgio!" křikla. Ve chvíli, kdy mělo vyletět však Cho zaječela:

„Esiestego!" Znovu se objevil oslnivě žlutý záblesk a Hermionino kouzlo nemělo opět žádný účinek. Cho přebírala energii Hermionina kouzla a vyrostla do pětinásobné velikosti. Teď, když byla Hermiona sotva miliontina velikosti své sokyně, začala vypadat trochu vystrašeně.

„Siragus!" zaburácela Cho. Po ohromné explozi přímo pod Hermioninýma nohama se ocitla v ruce Cho, která jí vzala hůlku z ruky.

„Slečna Changová zvítězila!" oznámil profesor. „Výborné použití Omezených kouzel, Obracejícího a Navracejícího kouzla, vynikající práce!"

Cho se usmála a postavila Hermionu zpátky na zem, kde jí vrátila hůlku a zvětšila ji do původních rozměrů. Potom udělala to samé na sobě a přešla zpátky na své místo vedle Harryho. Hermiona se „nespoutaná" vrátila a posadila se vedle Rona.

„Co jsou ta Omezená kouzla, Cho?" zeptal se Harry.

„To jsou ta, která jsem použila. Obracející kouzlo využívá kouzla, která použije tvůj protivník na tebe proti jemu samému. Navracející kouzlo využívá kouzla, která použije tvůj protivník na sebe a převede je na tebe."

„Proč jsou omezená?"

„Jsou totiž neobyčejně náročná a tvá hůlka se po jejich použití potřebuje vzpamatovat, takže je můžeš použít jen jednou za určitou dobu."

„Ach, už chápu."

„Bez urážky, Harry," šeptla Cho, „ale styl tvojí kamarádky Hermiony je předvídatelný."

„Co tím chceš říct?" podivil se Harry.

„Udělala všechno podle knížek. Věděla jsem to, takže všechno, co jsem musela udělat, bylo počkat, až ji dojde trpělivost a začne. Stejně tak mi bylo jasné, že svým prvním kouzlem se mě bude snažit oslabit a druhé kouzlo bude takové, aby jí pomohlo. Stačilo mi tedy připravit se na použití Omezených kouzel a věděla jsem, že ji lehce přemohu."

Harry se usmál, že Hermiona vždy hledala odpověď v knížkách a potom se jimi přesně řídila.

„V dalším zápase," řekl profesor Kratiknot, když přestal míchat jména a vytáhl ruku z klobouku, „se utká pan Draco Malfoy a slečna Cho Changová!"

„Zase?" vzdychla Cho, když vstala ke svému dalšímu zápasu. I když nebylo na ten poslední potřeba tolik tělesných sil, bylo při něm nutné přemýšlet a Cho byla unavená. Zato Malfoy vypadal velice odpočatě, když nechal zmizet sáček popcornu a otřel si umaštěné ruce do hábitu. Do soubojnického prostoru vešel s úsměvem.

Jak oba zamávali hůlkami, pomyslel si Harry, že opět neví, komu má fandit. Jestliže vyhraje Cho, bude se s ní muset utkat a to si nepřál. Stejně tak ale nechtěl povzbuzovat Malfoye. Rozhodl se tedy, že zůstane zticha.

Stáli jen malou chviličku, než Malfoy zahájil souboj.

„Anataga Totemopiku!" křikl a Harry se okamžitě otočil na Cho, aby zjistil, jaký to bude mít účinek. Ještě než měla šanci na Malfoyovo kouzlo zareagovat, začala se třást po celém těle. Jak se tak třásla jako zemětřesení v lidské podobě, vypadala, že má nějaký záchvat. Oči se jí protočily do hlavy a z pusy jí vycházela pěna. Třásla se čím dál zuřivěji, až se zhroutila na zem a téměř se topila ve vlastních slinách.

Hůlka se jí vykutálela z prstů a spadla na zem, zatímco se Malfoy smál. S několika otočkami a pohvizdováním přistoupil přímo k Cho a vykopl její hůlku do vzduchu, kde ji zachytil. Několikrát se nehezky poklonil, a zatímco Cho ležela na zemi, jásal celý zmijozelský stůl.

„Děkuji, děkuji vám!" řekl jízlivě, když do publika foukl několik polibků. Když přecházel k Harrymu, upustil její hůlku na Cho, která ležela na zemi a třásla se ve velké kaluži slin. Profesor Kratiknot k ní rychle přišel a použil na ní protikouzlo. Cho se okamžitě postavila, jako kdyby se nic nestalo a odběhla k havraspárskému stolu, kde se z ničeho nic rozplakala do dlaní.

Harry si víc než cokoliv jiného přál, aby k ní mohl běžet a utěšit ji, ale věděl, že se nejdřív bude muset vypořádat s Malfoyem. Sevřel pěsti a zabodl se pohledem do Malfoye, který stál přímo vedle něj. Nepříjemně se na něj podíval a Malfoy se pokoušel být vtipný, a tak mu to oplatil.

„Nemůžu za to, že je tvoje přítelkyně smutná," pokrčil rameny.

„Počkej na souboj, jen počkej na souboj…" uklidňoval se Harry, aby překonal touhu zabít Malfoye právě teď a tady.

„No, vzhledem k tomu, že nám zbývají jen dva soutěžící, mohli by sem také přijít a připravit se!" vypískl profesor Kratiknot. Malfoy s Harrym se na sebe zlostně podívali a bok po boku předstoupili. Když došli do středu kruhu, Malfoy se s úsměvem zatočil, takže stanul naproti Harrymu.

„A tady je máme, dámy a pánové," oznámil profesor přes vzrušené šuškání zástupu. „Dva nejlepší zápasníky z tohohle klubu… každý byl jednou poražen… kdo bude vyhlášen jako nejlepší?"

Velká síň propukla ve skandování „Harry!" a „Draco!", ale Harry je stěží slyšel. Jediné na co se soustředil, byl Malfoy. Tenhle souboj bude o něčem víc, než jen odplatě, nebo snaze být nejlepší; bude to o obraně cti jeho přátel… Harry musí vyhrát…

Byl to Malfoy, kdo se pohnul první.

„Expelliarmus!" křikl a Harry se jen odšinul, aby se vyhnul paprsku.

„Ekathormirio Oplo!" zaječel, načež se celá síň otřásla, když mu z hůlky začaly vyletovat stovky malých kovových míčků, mířící přímo na Malfoye.

„Fteros!" vřískl Malfoy s hůlkou namířenou na sebe těsně předtím, než ho míče zasáhly. Ze zad mu vyrašila křídla a on vystřelil do vzduchu jako kulka, takže ho míče minuly, narazily do stěny a zmizely. Harry přenesl souboj do vzduchu tak, že si přeměnil ramena v křídla a vylétl vzhůru ještě rychleji a přesněji než Malfoy. Ta křídla byla jeho součást a ne nějaký kouzelný doplněk, takže s nimi uměl mnohem lépe zacházet.

„Ki Poli!" křikl Malfoy a švihl hůlkou. Harry to kouzlo sice neznal, ale viděl, jak se k němu blíží. Byl to ohnivě rudý mrak, který se pohyboval neobyčejně pomalu na kouzlo. Harry se mu lehce vyhnul, ale jakmile to udělal, pocítil v hrudi bolest, jako kdyby do něj právě narazilo planoucí nákladní auto, jedoucí dvousetkilometrovou rychlostí za hodinu. Odneslo ho to pozpátku na zeď, ve které udělal velkou díru.

„To bylo Rozdělené ptačí kouzlo, Pottere," informoval ho Malfoy. Harry ho však sotva slyšel, jelikož ho úder kouzla a náraz do zdi na chvíli připravily o smysly. „vytváří falešný obraz kouzla, za kterým se skrývá to pravé. To je samozřejmě neviditelné, takže nikdo nemůže vidět, jak se blíží."

Přistoupil přímo k Harrymu, který ležel schoulený u zdi.

„Vzdej to," poradil mu.

„Nikdy," odsekl Harry a pocítil v sobě novou sílu. Odkutálel se do strany od Malfoye a vystřelil do vzduchu. Jeho soupeř ho následoval jen s malým zpožděním.

„Oplo! Oplo! Oplo!" křičel Harry a naslepo za sebe střílel kouzla, přičemž se pokoušel zasáhnout Malfoye, který se mu držel v patách. Potom uslyšel Malfoyův výkřik, takže mu bylo jasné, že ho jedno z kouzel zasáhlo. Otočil se a uviděl Malfoye, jak leží na zemi a mne si hlavu. Vzhlédl k Harrymu a poklepáním hůlky nechal svá křídla zmizet. Harry slétl na zem a udělal to samé, jen bez pomoci hůlky.

„Víš co, Pottere," protáhl Malfoy se zkříženýma rukama, „už mě začíná unavovat, když proti tobě bojuji sám. Myslím, že je načase pozvat na pomoc… přítele." S těmi slovy pozvedl hůlku do vzduchu a Harrymu došlo, že se chystá zavolat svého draka. Musí rychle něco udělat.

„Expelliarmus!" vykřikl a namířil na hůlku, kterou Malfoy držel vysoko ve vzduchu. Odzbrojovací kouzlo ji zasáhlo a ona mu vylétla z ruky.

„Accio hůlka!" řekl Harry rychle a vzrušeně, jelikož už téměř vyhrál. Malfoyova hůlka se k němu donesla vzduchem, on ji zachytil a zamával s ní na nyní otřeseného Malfoye.

„Ha! Tak vidíš, Malfoy! Je po zápase a já vyhrál!" křikl šťastně. Malfoy však nevypadal zraněně a znovu zkřížil ruce.

„Ne, Pottere. Myslím, že souboj právě začal."

„Co tím myslíš?" podivil se Harry. „Mám tvojí hůlku!" Malfoy se usmál.

„Na tohle," pronesl, „totiž hůlku nepotřebuji…" zavřel oči, naklonil hlavu k obloze a o Harryho se opět pokoušely mdloby. Malfoy se přeměňoval přímo před jeho očima. Za necelou vteřinu byl zcela proměněn ve svou obludu. Harry upustil obě hůlky a ty spadly na zem pokryté potem. Klesl na kolena a s široce rozevřenýma očima zíral na hrůzu, která před ním ležela.

Jen jediné slovo popsalo Malfoyovo zvíře: smrtonosný. Bylo dvakrát tak široké jako Maďarský trnoocasý drak a alespoň třikrát tak vysoké. Celá místnost vypadala, jakoby se nějak zvětšila, aby se to do ní vešlo. To stvoření mělo tři hlavy: prostřední patřila nějakému druhu hada, po celém obličeji jí vykukovaly bodáky a měla přinejmenším dvacet očí. Na obou stranách byla jedna hlava baziliška s červenýma očima, které ozařovaly celou síň. Všechny tři hlavy se předklonily k ohromnému tělu, které vypadalo jako dračí, až na to, že mělo na každé straně tři ruce. Všech šest jich bylo stejně vražedných a nepříjemných jako hlavy. Na každé ruce bylo sedm prstů, které se podobaly spíše dlouhým tenkým jehlicím než čemukoli jinému. Nohy, zakončené třemi ostrými prsty, byly také dlouhé a svalnaté. A aby toho nebylo málo, byl dlouhý ocas podobný hadímu zakončený ohromným plamenem.

Obluda roztáhla svá masivní křídla a vydala hlasitý, pronikavá a ohlušující řev, který se rozřinčel celou síní a donutil každého, aby si zacpal uši. Potom se netvor zadíval dolů na Harryho a na všech třech hlavách se objevil úšklebek.

„Líbí se ti to, Pottere?" ozval se v Harryho mysli hlas. Vypadalo to, jakoby v hlavě přemýšlel, ale ve skutečnosti to za něj dělal někdo jiný. „Jo, jsem to já, Draco. Jen jsem ti chtěl ukázat jak úžasný a děsivý jsem předtím, než tě rozmáčknu."

„Jak ke mně mluvíš?" zeptal se Harry v mysli. Trochu ho pálilo čelo… ale proč? Voldemort přeci nebyl nikde nablízku.

Draco se zachechtal.

„Copak tě McGonagallová nic nenaučila, Pottere? Všichni zvěromágové jsou spojení, jako kdybychom byli ve vlastním světě daleko od ostatních. Je to pouto, které musíme všichni sdílet, i když ti se kterými to sdílíme, jsou… méněcenní, dalo by se říct?"

„Takže co jsi za zvíře?" pomyslel si Harry.

„Ty to nepoznáš?" odtušil Malfoy. „Jsem kombinace pěti zvířat: dračí tělo a paže; dvě baziliškovi hlavy; jednu Hentaiovu; ocas Atsuaie; a křídla fénixe. Jsem nejúžasnější ze všech zvířat, nejlepší z nejlepších."

„Takže ty jsi celou tu dobu mrhal časem, aby ses stal tímhle? Nějakým druhem výstřední a groteskní přetvářky? Tvoji baziliškové už dokonce ani nenahánějí strach!" řekl Harry, když zvedl svou a Malfoyovu hůlku e země a snažil se ho nějak setřást.

„Ha! Jediný důvod, proč neděsím lidi vpravo a vlevo je, že McGonagallová snížila schopnosti baziliškových očí, dokud jsou kolem lidé. A že mrhám časem? To je to, co si myslíš? Nech mě ukázat ti sílu téhle ‚přetvářky'!" zaječel Malfoy v Harryho hlavě.

Netvor spojil všechny paže dohromady, takže vznikl velký kruh. Potom hlasitě zařval a odrhl je od sebe, co nejdál to šlo. Spojení všech paží dohromady vytvořilo něco jako světle zelený silný pruh, který vypadal téměř jako tekutina. Netvor vydal další hlasitý zvuk a vylétl z něj ohromný kužel světla o stejném rozsahu jako pruh spojující ruce. Řítil se přímo na Harryho a to vedlo ke strašnému výbuchu. Všude kolem něj vytryskly plameny, ve kterých byl Harry natolik pohlcen, že ho to ani neodneslo pryč.

„ÁÁÁUUU!" vřískl a pokusil se neztratit svou chladnokrevnost… „Aqua Nero!" Z hůlky mu vystřelil veliký mrak, který se mu vznesl nad hlavu a pouštěl dolů litry a litry deště. Oheň kolem byl uhašen a Harry obrátil svou pozornost k Malfoyovi.

„Mdloby na tebe!" zaječel a mířil přímo na obludu. Kouzlo, které mu vylétlo z hůlky, ji zasáhlo rovnou do břicha, ale odrazilo se jako od zrcadla.

„Ha, ha, ha!" chechtal se Malfoy v Harryho mysli. „Nevíš, že fénixové a Hentaiové jsou nepřemožitelní téměř jakýmkoliv kouzlem? S jejich kombinací na mě nebudou účinkovat žádná kouzla. Dokonce ani kletba, která zabíjí!"

Když Malfoy zakláněl všechny tři hlavy dozadu připraven na další útok, Harry těžce polkl. Co může dělat? Všechna kouzla byla nepoužitelná… jediné, co mohl udělat, bylo počkat, dokud něco nevymyslí.

Tři hlavy vystřelily kupředu. Hentaiova uprostřed roztočila své bodce, přičemž vypouštěla nějaký druh silného elektrického útoku, zatímco baziliškovi vystřelily z tlam malé ohnivé koule. Všechny tři výbuchy neměly daleko k tomu, aby zasáhly Harryho a vytvořily kolem mnoho menších explozí a děr. Všude bylo víc a víc ohně. Jediné, co však mohl Harry dělat, bylo vzhlédnout k šupinatým hlavám a doufat, že cokoli udělají, nebude moc bolet…

Potom mu to došlo. Šupinatá kůže! Malfoyova obluda byla, až na fénixova křídla, složená skoro ze všech plazů. Vzhledem k tomu, že jsou chladnokrevní, potřebují tak ohromní plazi velký žár, aby zůstali teplí a Harry se domníval, že to byla práce velkého plamenu na konci ocasu. Všechno, co musel Harry udělat, bylo snížit teplotu v místnosti natolik, aby tu příšeru dokázala zmrazit. Cho ho tohle kouzlo naučila už dávno.

„Apendo Keros!" zahulákal Harry jak nejhlasitěji mohl a kladl přitom důraz na každou slabiku. Hůlkou namířil dolů ve znamení, že chce, aby se okolní teplota snížila.

Účinek kouzla byl okamžitý. Harrymu naskočila husí kůže a ve chvíli, kdy to zaklínadlo použil, pocítil, že jeho kůže zvlhla a zmodrala. Ve vzduchu viděl vlastní dech a ze stropu začal padat sníh.

Na Malfoye dolehlo kouzlo také. Právě se připravoval vystřelit ze svých tlam další ohnivé koule a elektřinu, když ho Harry použil. Jeho hlavy zůstaly na místě, kde byly: zakloněné k zádům, kašlaly a bylo vidět, jak z nich vychází ledový dech. Barva obludy se změnila z tmavě červené na světle modrou a zelenou. Oheň na ocase byl uhašen a obluda zařvala.

„Cos to provedl!?" zaječel v Harryho hlavě Malfoy, který spadl a vytvořil tak malé zemětřesení.

„Porazil jsem tě, Malfoy, to jsem udělal," odvětil Harry. Obluda naposledy a velice slabě zavřeštěla, načež se začala zmenšovat. Tři hlavy se spojily a vytvořily jednu; čtyři z šesti rukou zmizely v bocích a nohy se smrskly do původní podoby. Až nakonec zůstal uprostřed místnosti Malfoy, který se pod hromádkou sněhu třásl jako šílený. Harry si nemohl pomoci a usmál se.

„Harry Potter je vítěz!" vykřikl profesor Kratiknot a vrátil teplotu do normálního stavu. Všichni Harrymu hlasitě provolávali slávu a někteří jeho nebelvírští spolužáci k němu přiběhli a se skandováním „Harry! Harry!" ho na ramenech nesli síní.

Harry si právě všiml profesora Brumbála, který byl v rohu místnosti a pozoroval celý souboj, jak nyní odpálil několik prskavek, vlajek, balónků a třpytek. Harry se cítil, jako kdyby právě opět vyhrál famfrpálový pohár.

Ohlédl se a uviděl, jak kolem ležícího Malfoye stojí Crabbe, Goyle a Ginny. Crabbe s Goylem mu pomohli vstát, ale on je odstrčil a padl na Ginny, která mu pomohla vyjít ven ze síně a pryč od Harryho fanoušků.

„Prostě další den v životě Harryho Pottera, co?" poznamenal Ron, který stál uprostřed lidmi obklopujícími Harryho. Ten se na něj usmál.

„Jeden den vyhraješ famfrpálový pohár, potom vyhraješ soubojnický turnaj… co bude dál? Dostaneš šestnáct NKÚ?" To Harrymu něco připomnělo. Byli právě v půli cesty k nebelvírské společenské místnosti, když seskočil z ramen svých obdivovatelů.

„Ach, ne!" řekl pohoršené skupince. „Zítra jsou NKÚ! Musím se učit!"

Harry, Ron a Hermiona seběhli společně s několika dalšími studenty, které přemohlo rozrušení, do knihovny. Tam četli každou knihu, která se jim dostala do rukou, aniž by se opravdu starali o čem vlastně je a každou chvíli mluvili o Harryho vítězství a o tom jak skvělý byl. Snažili se vštípit si do paměti všechna data, podrobnosti a popisy, na které narazili, dokud se všichni nezhroutili na knihu.

Okolo čtvrté hodiny ráno usnul Harry u knihy Všechny existující protikletby a ještě více! Probudilo ho až Hermionino prudké a vzrušené zatřesení, po kterém odběhl na první část vyučování, přičemž si nezapomněl vzít z Velké síně kousek toastu. Spolu s Ronem a Hermionou doběhl do učebny připraven na zkoušky.


	26. Kapitola 26 – NKÚ

Upozornění: až se dostanete ke zkoušce z formulí, přimhuřte nebo rovnou radši zavřete všechny oči, protože je to jeden z největších nesmyslů, které se snad v povídkách kdy objevily. Tedy aspoň dle mého názoru.

* * *

**Kapitola 26 – NKÚ**

Harry se posadil za lavici s brkem a inkoustem připraveným k práci. Rozhlédl se kolem, aby viděl, co dělají ostatní, a zjistil, že všichni buď tiše sedí, nebo provádějí různé věci, ze kterých je patrná nervozita. Ron si okusoval konečky prstů, Hermiona si točila vlasy a Harry si právě uvědomil, že klepal brkem o lavici.

První test měl být z historie kouzel. Harry už slyšel od starších studentů, že je to ta nejnudnější a nejnezáživnější zkouška ze všech a to vzhledem k tomu, že to byl jejich nejjednotvárnější předmět. Profesor Binns vstoupil do třídy (tradičně tabulí) s velkým stohem papírů v ruce a Harry těžce polkl.

„Mám tu pro vás NKÚ z historie kouzel," zamručel profesor a rozdal testy. „Je to písemná zkouška. Až ji dokončíte, přineste to sem, a když budete chtít, dostanete zadání k Pokročilému NKÚ. Můžete začít."

Všichni otočili své silné testy a zanaříkali. Celá prověrka se skládala z krátkých odpovědí a esejů. Žádné možnosti výběru, žádné dobře či špatně, nebo doplň do mezery. Všechno dlouhé a nudné odpovědi. Harry prošel všemi body a nic nevynechal, a když neznal odpověď, prostě si něco vymyslel a doufal, že už to brzo skončí.

Po hodině a půl s tím Harry skončil. Málem se vyčerpáním zhroutil na lavici, když dopsal poslední písmeno u závěrečné otázky. S vnitřní touhou, aby ten test už nikdy v životě neviděl, se co nejrychleji napřímil a podal ho profesorovi.

„Děkuji vám, pane Pottere," řekl. „Chcete zadání k Pokročilému NKÚ?" Harry poměrně hlasitě zasténal. Chtěl to zvládnout co nejlépe, ale zároveň už nikdy nechtěl slyšet o historii kouzel. V mysli se mu odehrávala bitva a možná naneštěstí, vyhrála škola.

„Dobrá, chci ho," zaúpěl Harry, načež vytáhl profesor Binns malý kousek papíru a podal mu ho. Harry se vrátil do lavice a tiše si ho přečetl.

„Vyberte si historický moment a s nějakou další osobou ho zahrajte. Budete ohodnocen za kvalitu a množství informací, které podáte. Pokročilé NKÚ dostanou dvě nejlepší skupiny nebo jednotlivci s nejvyšším ohodnocením."

Harry se rozhlédl, aby zjistil, s kým by mohl pracovat. Všiml si Rona, který právě odevzdal svůj test, a když se vrátil na místo, popadl ho Harry za ruku.

„Nechtěl bys na tom pracovat se mnou?" zeptal se Harry. Ron pokrčil rameny.

„Jasně, proč ne?" odvětil a přisunul svou lavici k té Harryho.

„Jakou událost bychom mohli zahrát?"

„No, vždycky můžeme znázornit tu noc, kdy byl Ty-víš-kdo zničen," navrhl Ron poměrně nahlas. „Dokonce máme i jednoho člověka, který tam byl, což je zaručené plus." Harry se na něj upřeně zahleděl.

„Ne."

„Dobrá, nakonec to byl taky jen nápad…"

„No tak, Rone! Máme jen pětadvacet minut!"

„Dobře, dobře, dobře! Co třeba… když se rozhodlo, že se postaví Bradavice? Víme o tom od profesora Binnse spoustu podrobností, takže bychom to mohli zvládnout celkem dobře."

„Tak jo… ale já budu Godrik Nebelvír," usmál se Harry.

„Jen pokud já nebudu Zmijozel…" poznamenal Ron.

Dalších patnáct minut si to nacvičovali, a když přišel čas ukázat to, viděl Harry, že na tomhle NKÚ pracují tři skupinky: on s Ronem; Parvati s Levandulí a sama Hermiona. Jedna skupina to nedostane.

„Jste první na řadě, slečno Grangerová," oznámil profesor Binns. Hermiona elegantně došla před třídu a přednesla řeč z roku 1945: řeč, kterou pronesl Brumbál den předtím, než se svým vojskem zaútočil na pevnost Grindelwalda. Předvedla bezchybnou práci a všichni, včetně profesora Binnse, jí tleskali, když se vrátila na místo s NKÚ bezmála v kapse.

Harry s Ronem byli další a jejich přednes byl v porovnání s Hermioniným zcela ubohý. Oba si stále nemotorně měnili role z Godrica Nebelvíra na Salazara Zmijozela a z Roweny z Havraspáru na Helgu z Mrzimoru. Ron stále zapomínal klíčová slova a Harry několikrát zaškobrtl, když se točil dokola, aby znázornil svou přeměnu mezi dvěma lidmi. Když skončili, polovina třídy spala a ti, co byli vzhůru nic, neříkali. Dokonce i profesor Binns vypadal zasmušileji než jindy.

„No, tak můžeme jen doufat, že Parvati s Levandulí budou ještě horší," podotkl Ron, když se s Harrym posadili na svá místa.

„Slečny Patilová a Brownová, jste na řadě," zívl profesor. Obě dívky předstoupily před třídu se širokým úsměvem. Parvati držela v náručí pokrývky, které vypadaly jako zabalené dítě a Levandule měla nestvůrnou masku. Parvati si přivinula pokrývky blíže k tváři a Levandule zamávala hůlkou.

„Dej mi toho chlapce!" zaječela co nejhlubším hlasem, který tomu dodal strašidelnou atmosféru.

„Ne! Harryho nikdy nedostaneš!" vřískla Parvati.

Harry se začervenal a složil hlavu do dlaní. Celá třída se na něj dívala, protože on byl předmětem scénky. Museli vyslechnout, jak si s Ronem povídali o tématu, které mají zvolit a použily jejich zamítnutý nápad.

Přestože odvedli skvělou práci, pořád to byl jeden z nejrozpačitějších momentů v Harryho životě. Sehrály každý detail, přesně tak jak to Harry vídával ve svých snech. Došli až k tomu okamžiku, kdy se Voldemortova kletba obrátila proti jemu samému, přičemž na sebe Levandule namířila hůlkou a přemístila se ven z učebny. Když se dveřmi vrátila, všichni tleskali, načež zazvonil zvon, ukončující hodinu.

„Hodně štěstí při vašich dalších zkouškách!" křikl za nimi ještě profesor, který teď vypadal veseleji, než jak ho Harry kdy viděl.

„Tenhle test byl překvapivě jednoduchý," poznamenala Hermiona, když se vydali k učebně přeměňování. „Několik knih, které jsem přelétla očima, jsem vůbec nemusela číst."

„Jo, jasně, Hermiono," řekl Harry, ale vůbec si nemyslel, že ten test byl nějak jednoduchý. „Alespoň dostaneme všichni Pokročilé NKÚ z přeměňování, jelikož jsme zvěromágové."

K učebně přišli právě ve chvíli, kdy ji zmijozelští opouštěli. Harry si povzdychl, když ho míjel Malfoy, protože čekal nějakou urážku. Malfoy kolem něj však prošel v naprosté tichosti. Byl nejspíš ještě uražený ze svých dvou proher v řadě, takže neměl náladu traumatizovat Harryho.

Ten pokrčil rameny, vešel do učebny a posadil se. Zbytek třídy ho brzy následoval, načež se zvedla profesorka McGonagallová a promluvila.

„Vítám vás, bavili jste se zatím dobře?" řekla s úsměvem. Všichni zasténali. „Už jich máte před sebou jen šest! Dívejte se na to z téhle stránky a už to nebude tak hrozné…" S tím začala každému dávat písemný test. Harrymu se ulevilo, když zjistil, že to není ani zdaleka tak dlouhé jako zkouška z historie kouzel a dokonce tu byly i nějaké lehčí otázky. Minulou noc přečetl celou knížku o přeměňování, takže testem doslova prolétl. Také slyšel profesorku McGonagallovou mluvit o svých ostatních třídách a domníval se, že ví o proměňování více než někteří studenti sedmých ročníků.

Nejlehčí však byla ta poslední otázka: Kdybyste byl zvěromágem, jaké zvíře byste si vybral a proč? Harry napsal, že by byl gryf a to proto, že je zvěromág a tohle je jeho zvíře. Tečka. Přistoupil před třídu k profesorce McGonagallové a podal jí svůj papír.

„Děkuji, pane Pottere."

„Mohu už začít pracovat na Pokročilém NKÚ?" zeptal se Harry.

„Ne, ještě ne," odpověděla profesorka. „Začneme, až všichni dokončí svůj test."

„Dobrá, paní profesorko," souhlasil Harry a vrátil se na místo. Nijak dlouho však nečekal, neboť po necelých patnácti minutách odevzdal svůj papír jako poslední i Neville. Profesorka McGonagallová je všechny srovnala a dala do šuplíku svého stolu. Mávla hůlkou a objevila se ohromná modrá krabice, která vypadala jako velký čtvercový přístřešek.

„Při vašem Pokročilém NKÚ," řekla, „vstoupíte do téhle místnosti a uděláte, co vám řeknu. Poté opustíte místnost a NIKOMU NEŘEKNETE, V ČEM TEN TEST SPOČÍVAL! Každý, kdo prozradí, jaké jsou odpovědi, NEDOSTANE ŽÁDNÉ NKÚ a navíc bude vyloučen z téhle školy do konce života!"

Všichni těžce polkli. Obvykle nebyla takhle přísná, ale NKÚ byly velice důležitou záležitostí a ona si nepřála, aby to někdo bral na lehkou váhu.

„Jestli chcete zkusit štěstí, můžete se seřadit před učebnou a počkat dokud nezavolám vaše jméno."

Harry udělal krok kupředu, přímo před vykouzlenou krabici. Hermiona s Ronem ho, společně s většinou třídy, následovali. Jen Seamus s Deanem se nechtěli zúčastnit toho, o co se všichni ostatní snažili. Profesorka McGonagallová vstoupila nějakými neviditelnými dveřmi do prostoru, který vytvořila.

„Ron Weasley! Jste na řadě!" ozvala se z místnosti. Ron také prošel neviditelnými dveřmi a zmizel. V tom okamžiku se začali všichni bavit o tom, jaké ty testy asi budou.

„Vsadím se, že budete muset přeměnit jehlu v bizona!" vykřikl Neville.

„Možná se z nás bude muset stát zvěromág během deseti minut!" mínila Parvati.

„Jo, to tak," přerušil ji Harry. „Trvalo mi měsíce, abych se jím stal, a rozhodně neexistuje žádný způsob, jak by to někdo mohl zvládnout za deset minut."

„Ukaž nám svou přeměnu!" žadonila Levandule. Veškerá pozornost se najednou soustředila na Harryho a všichni ho prosili, aby se přeměnil. Harry pohlédl na Hermionu s očekáváním jejího souhlasu. Věděla toho víc, co si jako zvěromág může a nemůže dovolit, než toho kdy bude vědět Harry.

„Jdi do toho," řekla s úsměvem. Harry se podíval po svých obdivovatelích a zaměřil svou mysl na gryfa. Zavřel oči a soustředil se na barvu kůže, tvar a každý jemný detail těla. Když je znovu otevřel, byl o několik stop nižší a očima gryfa vzhlížel ke skupince lidí.

Všichni dali svým ‚óóó' a ‚ááá' najevo úžas. Parvati a Levandule začaly hladit a hýčkat Harryho srst a hladit jej po opeřené hlavě. Harry zapředl, což je přimělo, aby v tom pokračovaly. Byl to stejný zážitek jako v kině s Cho: čirá radost a potěšení.

Právě, když začal Harry mít z hlazení a drbání opravdu příjemný pocit, objevil se Ron a veškerá pozornost se obrátila k němu.

„Co to bylo?"

„Bylo to těžké?"

„Musel jsi dělat bizona?"

Na všechny otázky měl Ron stejnou odpověď:

„Nemůžu vám to říct…" Všichni si povzdychli a byl zavolán další.

„Levandule Brownová!" Levandule vešla sebejistě do místnosti a zmizela. Tentokrát byli všichni zticha, jakoby se snažili zaslechnout, o co tam jde. Ron byl stranou od ostatních a pokoušel se odolat pokušení říct, jaký ten test byl. Za chviličku se objevila Levandule s veselým výrazem na tváři.

„Bylo to mnohem jednodušší, než jsem myslela," poznamenala škodolibě, když se vrátila k Harrymu se zklamáním, že je zase zpátky ve své lidské podobě.

„Hermiona Grangerová!"

Hermiona vešla do komnaty a okamžitě se zase vrátila. Když se vrátila a připojila se k Ronovi v rohu, viděl ji Harry, jak si mumlá něco jako „Příliš jednoduché".

„Parvati Patilová!"

Parvati tam vešla a hned byla zase zpátky. Stejně tak to bylo v případě Nevilla, který šel jako další. Když vycházel, zdál se velice sebevědomý a veselý, což bylo v přímém rozporu s Harryho domněnkou.

„Harry Potter!" řekla profesorka McGonagallová a Harry vešel do místnosti zdí. Bylo to jako projít přepážkou na nástupišti 9 3/4, nebo dveřmi v kině v Prasinkách. Bylo to trochu studené a téměř tekuté, ale tenhle pocit se ztratil, jakmile byl úplně uvnitř.

Byla to velká temná místnost, která se zevnitř zdála větší než zvenku; prostě úplně obyčejná věc v kouzelnickém světě. Uprostřed místnosti, za stolem, na kterém stály tři velké bedny, byla profesorka McGonagallová. Harry k ní přišel blíže a zjistil, že před každou bednou je jiný předmět.

„Vítejte, pane Pottere," řekla. „Všechno co musíte udělat, abyste získal Pokročilé NKÚ je přemoci zvířata pod těmito krabicemi. Až jednu z nich zvednu, ať už pod ní bude cokoli, bude to čekat několik vteřin a potom to zaútočí na předmět před krabicí. Bude na vás, abyste přeměnil předmět před bednou tak, aby to přemohlo cokoli pod ní. Pokaždé dostanete méně času na to, abyste se rozhodl, v co přeměnit onen objekt, takže toto cvičení neprověří jen vaše schopnosti přeměňování, ale i dovednost rychle a přesně přemýšlet. Jestliže uspějete u všech tří zvířat, dostanete Pokročilé NKÚ. Jste připraven?"

„Ano, paní profesorko," odtušil Harry s připravenou hůlkou.

„Mimochodem," zašeptala profesorka, když měla ruce na stěnách první bedny, „vy, Weasley i Grangerová stejně dostanete tohle NKÚ. Stát se zvěromágem vyžaduje více dovedností, než mají i někteří dospělí kouzelníci, takže si zasloužíte odměnu. A ještě… dobrá práce, jak jste včera porazil Malfoye. Řekl mi, že to hodlá udělat a já jsem vážně očekávala, že vás porazí."

„Děkuji, paní profesorko," zazubil se Harry.

„Připravit… pozor… teď!" křikla profesorka McGonagallová a rychle zvedla krabici, takže odhalila, co bylo pod ní. Byla to moucha. Jen asi padesátkrát tak velká a byla velikosti křečka.

Harry se podíval dolů na předmět, který měl přeměnit. Byl to červ a vzhledem k tomu, že byl naživu, nebylo nijak těžké ho přeměnit. Harry na něj prostě namířil hůlkou a on se změnil ve velkou zelenou žábu. Vystrčila svůj dlouhý jazyk a spolkla mouchu, která jí s chroupáním procházela krkem ještě předtím, než měla šanci něco udělat.

„Skvělá práce! Další!" řekla profesorka, když odstranila krabici nad dalším zvířetem. Ukázalo se, že je to had. Napřímil se a zasyčel na věc, kterou měl Harry přeměnit: kus pergamenu. Harry na něj namířil svou hůlkou, soustředil se na to, co by se z toho mohlo stát a ten se najednou proměnil v malého draka. Byl celý černý o velikosti basketbalového míče. Vydal pronikavý řev a z tlamy mu vylétla ohnivá koule, která spálila hada.

„Báječné! Poslední!" oznámila profesorka, když se i poslední krabice vznesla do vzduchu. Pod ní byl malý Hentai. Vypadal sice jako had, ale byl tlustší, menší a v plamenech. A tam, kde měla být jeho hlava, měl miliony různých bodců. Mezi nimi byly roztroušené stovky očí. Roztočil své hroty jako vrtačka a zazíral na věc, kterou měl Harry přeměnit. Byla to jehla.

Znovu namířil Harry hůlkou na věc před ním a přemýšlel, čím by se mohla stát. Tentokrát byl však příliš pomalý. Hentai už začal žrát jehlu, která byla z poloviny v jeho tlamě. Hentai ji polkl právě ve chvíli, kdy se začala přeměňovat, takže začal růst a boulit se do všech stran najednou. Vydal hlasitý ryk a potom vybuchl v krvavou louži. Tam kde ještě před chvílí stál, byla nyní koule na kuželky.

„Úžasná práce, Harry!" pochválila ho profesorka McGonagallová. „Bylo to zdaleka nejlepší… možná s výjimkou slečny Grangerové…"

Harry se usmál a vyšel ven ke svým spolužákům. Profesorka ho brzy následovala, přičemž poklepala na místnost hůlkou a ta zmizela. Potom se podívala na hodinky.

„Dobrá, ještě vám zbývá pět minut do další zkoušky, takže máte všichni malou přestávku."

Těch pět minut však vypadalo spíš jako pár vteřin. Zvon se rozezněl celou školou a celým Harryho tělem, jako kdyby to byl signál, který mu oznamuje, že nastal čas strčit hlavu na gilotinu. Popadl knihy a spolu s Ronem a Hermionou zamířil na další test.

„Zatím neměly ty zkoušky vyšší než předškolní úroveň!" poznamenala Hermiona. „Mohla jsem vzít jakékoli náhodné mudlovské dítě a ono by to také zvládlo!" Harry s Ronem si zanaříkali.

„Ale no tak, Hermiono!" řekli. „Nejsou tak jednoduché!"

„Jo, já jsem nezvládl Pokročilou zkoušku z přeměňování," řekl Ron.

„No, alespoň ji stejně dostaneš," připomněl mu Harry.

„A to je to, co se mi nelíbí," namítl Ron. „Nezvládl jsem to, a přesto to NKÚ dostanu. Copak je to spravedlivé?"

„To víš, že je," uklidňovala ho Hermiona. „Věnoval jsi spoustu času a úsilí, aby ses stal zvěromágem. Zasloužíš si za to něco."

„Jo, řekl bych, že jo…" řekl Ron slabě a toužebně přitom koukal do Velké síně, kde to vonělo obědem.

„No tak," řekla Hermiona a tlačila Rona pryč, „až skončí zkoušky, dostaneš jídla víc než dost."

„Jo, ale to nebude dřív než o půlnoci!" zaskučel Ron. Hermiona zakoulela očima a brzy dorazili k učebně obrany proti černé magii. Otevřeli dveře, posadili se na svá místa a chtěli to za sebou mít co nejrychleji.

„Posaďte se, studenti," vyzvala je paní Figgová, když si dala do pusy poslední sousto dosti velkého sendviče. „Během minuty vám rozdám testy." Přešla ke svému stolu a vyndala z šuplíku silný stoh papírů, které rozdala, jakmile všichni seděli. Když s tím skončila, oznámila jim, že mohou začít.

Harry, který už na to byl zvyklý, jím prolétl. Byl to zdaleka ten nejjednodušší test: většinou měli na výběr a bylo tam jen několik málo otázek, které vyžadovaly delší odpověď. Byl mezi prvními, kteří to odevzdali, načež se paní Figgové zeptal na Pokročilé NKÚ a ona mu řekla, že to oznámí, až budou všichni hotovi.

Neville byl opět posledním, kdo to odevzdal, ačkoliv když šel a mával přitom papírem, domníval se Harry, že to nebylo kvůli nedostatku vědomostí, ale proto, že chtěl mít co nejvíce času na to, aby se ujistil, že je jeho test dokonalý.

„Pokročilé NKÚ prověří vaši schopnost provést nejdůležitější věc, kterou jsme se letos naučili," oznámila paní Figgová. „Prověří vaši zdatnost odolat bolesti, která se bude každou chvíli zvětšovat. Až to nebudete moci déle vydržet, nebo vám bude připadat, že není bezpečné v tom pokračovat, prostě se posadíte. Pokročilé NKÚ dostanou ti tři, kteří zůstanou stát jako poslední. Rozumí tomu všichni?"

Každý přikývl a postavil se před ni. Bylo to poprvé, kdy se Pokročilého NKÚ zúčastnili všichni, a Harry byl rád, že se snaží i Neville a vedlo se mu dobře. Možná dostane i on několik NKÚ.

Když před ní byli všichni seřazeni, vytáhla hůlku a namířila na ně.

„Minnaga Itaidesu!" zakřičela a z hůlky ji vylétl zelený mrak, který se rozprostřel nad každým. Zaplavil Harryho a ten cítil, jak začíná přebírat kontrolu nad jeho tělem a říká mu, co si má myslet, co dělat… a co cítit.

Ze začátku, když Harry cítil jen lechtavý pocit po celém těle, to vůbec nebylo špatné, ale po přibližně deseti vteřinách to začalo bolet. Zdálo se, že ho někdo šimrá ostrými nehty, které jakoby se každou sekundu prodlužovaly a zaostřovaly. Potom veškeré lechtání odeznělo. Vypadalo to, že se mu špičky nehtů zabodávají do kůže, jen to nebyly špičky nehtů, ale špičky starých, rezavých a kovových mudlovských hřebíků.

„Aáááúúúú!" zaječel Seamus a máchl rukama do vzduchu. Zelený mrak, který ho obklopoval, zmizel. Harry se se zaťatými zuby ohlédl a viděl Seamuse, jak se vrací na své místo. Jeho pokus o tohle NKÚ byl pryč.

Bolest se stále zhoršovala. Co předtím vypadalo, jako hřebíky byly nyní nože, které se mučivě pomalu zabodávaly do Harryho masa a probodávaly mu kůži. K Harrymu se ta bolest však ještě nedostala. Soustředil se na každou veselou vzpomínku: rande s Cho, Levandule s Parvati, jak ho hladí a pomyšlení, že se brzy opět setká se svou maminkou. Veškerá bolest jakoby z něj odlétala.

Nejasně slyšel Parvati a Levanduli křičet bolestí, ale to bylo daleko, jako kdyby od něj byly míli daleko a mezi nimi to šumělo. Slyšel je vracet se na svá místa, zatímco se smál a cítil se skvěle, i když všichni ostatní cítili plápolající nože, které se jim probodávaly kůží.

Svět kolem Harryho se začal pomalu vytrácet. Bylo to, jako kdyby kolem něj někdo dělal svět světlejší a šedivější, zatímco on stál pořád na stejném místě. Po pravdě řečeno se kolem Harryho začala vyvíjet jasná aura. Zářil jako mnohobarevné světlo v černobílém světě. Veškeré potíže byly pryč a Harry si dokonce nemohl ani vzpomenout, jak vypadá bolest.

Když byl v tomhle nebeském blahu, jen matně slyšel Deana… potom Nevilla… a potom Rona, jak spadli na podlahu. Harry na něj otočil hlavu jako ve zpomaleném záběru. Uviděl Rona, jak se klepe na podlaze stejně jako Cho, když na ni Malfoy použil Uvolňující křečové kouzlo. Paní Figgová k němu přiběhla a několikrát na něj poklepala hůlkou, načež se vrátil do normálního stavu.

Hermiona po chvíli také podlehla bolesti a zhroutila se na podlahu. Harryho začalo zajímat, jaký druh bolesti by měl pociťovat a když o tom tak přemýšlel, cítil, jakoby šel pozpátku, i když zůstal stát na místě. Vypadalo to, že se místnost začala zmenšovat a Harry se čím dál víc vzdaloval.

Učebna byla stále menší a vzdalovala se rychleji a rychleji, dokud nevypadala jako kulička, která je míli vzdálená. A potom prostě zmizela. Harry se rozhlédl a neviděl kolem sebe nic než bílé zapomnění. Nikde nebylo ani stopy po učebně nebo Bradavicích. Cítil se, jako kdyby ho někdo pozoroval a pomyslel si, že kolem sebe slyší šepot.

Harry přimhouřil oči, aby zjistil, jestli někoho uvidí. Neviděl však nic, ale zato se mu něco zdálo. Vypadalo to, jako malá kaluž, která se vznášela ve vzduchu a přibližovala se k němu, přičemž měnila tvar.

Jak se to přibližovalo, viděl Harry, že se tomu začal měnit obrys. Zdálo se, že se tekutina zpevňuje, asi jako když se z tekutého cementu stává tuhý. Vznášející se kapce také narostly končetiny: dvě pahýlovité ruce a nohy a kulatá hlava. Čím více se dostávala k Harrymu, tím více lidsky vypadala. Začaly se objevovat i prsty na nohou a na rukou a něco podobné vlasům vyrůstalo z temene hlavy. Harry si také všiml, jak se z hlavy vylouply oči, rty, nos a ústa.

Nyní se postava měnila rychleji. Bezbarvá kapka vypadala jako broskvička a vlasy nabyly temně červenou barvu jako Ronovy. Na rukou se objevily lokty a na nohou kolena, zatímco se zbarvily i oči. Byly zelené… stejně jako Harryho. Když byla postava od Harryho vzdálená jen stopu, vypadala jako normální člověk a on ji poznal.

„Mami…" špitl s omámeným pohledem. Osoba před ním vypadala přesně tak, jak si ji pamatoval z fotografií. Jediný rozdíl mezi obrázky a tím, co měl teď před, sebou byl, že se tohle zdálo, jako kdyby na tom bylo něco víc… něco živého, téměř elektrizujícího… duše. Harryho maminka mu ovinula paži kolem ramen.

„Harry…" řekla slabě. Byl to ten nejkrásnější hlas, jaký kdy slyšel a způsobil, že cítil každou buňku ve svém těle tak plnou síly, jako nikdy dříve.

Plný nezměrné radosti, vrhl se Harry mamince kolem krku. Ve chvíli, kdy se jí však měli jeho prsty dotknout, měl pocit, jako kdyby ho někdo chytil rybářským prutem v okolí pupku. Okamžitě se jako zkoprnělý zastavil.

„Harry…" řekla jeho maminka znovu. Opět s Harrym něco škublo a on cítil, jak letí pozadu alespoň stokilometrovou rychlostí. Maminka rychle zmizela za neviditelným obzorem a učebna paní Figgové nabyla tvarů. Náhle se změnila z matně šedé na syté barvy a Harry si před tou záplavou světla zakryl oči. A pak, právě když se mu vrátil zrak, udělaly to samé i nervy.

„AAAÚÚÚ!" vřískl Harry a zhroutil se na zem. Byla to bolest, jakou nikdy předtím neokusil. Jako kdyby na něj stovka čarodějů sesílala kletby Cruciatus s tím, že se každý soustředí na jiné místo jeho těla, čímž zvětšují jejich bolestivou sílu. Pomalu byl natahován na skobách, zatímco se smažil do podoby bramborových lupínků a po celém těle se mu rozlévala kyselina.

Cítil, jak se mu oči protáčejí do hlavy a z pusy mu začaly vytékat sliny. Bolest se opět zmocnila jeho těla i vědomí, takže pomyšlení na nějakou veselou vzpomínku bylo naprosto nemožné.

Stejně rychle, jako to začalo, náhle bolest ustala. Zelený mrak kolem Harryho se rozplynul a on se pomalu přestal třást. Několikrát se zhluboka nadechl a otřel si z úst sliny, načež si všiml, že je obklopen celou třídou.

„Ohromující!" řekla paní Figgová s pohledem na své hodinky. „Myslím, že jsi stanovil nový rekord, Harry! Sotvakdo dokázal někdy odolat bolesti na tak dlouho! Jak se ti to povedlo?" Harry se postavil, otřásl se a snažil se pochopit, co se děje.

„Moje maminka… pomohla mi," odtušil Harry. Všichni se na něj popleteně podívali, ale v tu chvíli naštěstí zazvonil zvonek, který Harryho uchránil od dalšího vysvětlování. Každý až na něj, Rona, Hermionu a paní Figgovou vyběhli z místnosti.

„Jak jsi to dokázal, Harry?" vyzvídala paní Figgová a stále vypadala ohromeně. „Oddálil jsi bolest na celou hodinu!"

„Tak jak jsem řekl," odvětil Harry, když sebral své učebnice, „pomohla mi mamka."

„Tak to bude mít radost, až to zítra uslyší…" podotkla paní Figgová s úsměvem. „Když už o tom mluvíme, potřebuji, abys sem přišel zítra co nejdříve. Tvoje maminka se narodila v jednu hodinu odpoledne a to je doba, kdy budeme mít nejvíce kouzelné moci."

„Ano, paní profesorko," souhlasil Harry a vyběhl za Ronem a Hermionou.

„Byl jsi skvělý, Harry," ozvala se okamžitě Hermiona. „Já jsem vydržela jen čtyři minuty, ale ty jsi tam prostě stál s tím podivným výrazem ve tváři a všichni mysleli, že jsi mrtvý."

„No… a nejsem!" usmál se, když vyhodil ruce do vzduchu, aby dokázal, že je živý a zdravý. Nebyl si jistý, jestli jim má říct, že viděl svou mrtvou maminku, jak mu položila ruku na rameno, přičemž ho oslovila jménem. Nakonec se ale rozhodl, že si to nechá pro sebe.

„Další zkouška je… z formulí," poznamenal Ron s pohledem na malý kousek papíru, který držel v ruce.

„Na to bychom bez tebe nepřišli," řekla Hermiona kousavě. „Jsme přímo na místě." Když si Ron všiml, že jsou přímo před učebnou kouzelných formulí, zčervenal.

Posadili se na svá místa a profesor Kratiknot neztratil ani chvilku a rozdal jim testy. Vysvětlil to tím, že jejich Pokročilé NKÚ zabere trochu víc času, takže ho musí mít.

Harryho začaly ze všech testů, které již napsal pálit ruce a začínal do nich dostávat křeče, takže test dokončil jen neochotně. Byl jedním z prvních, kteří to odevzdali, a říkal si, že odvedl slušnou práci. Poslední byl opět Neville, jehož práci profesor rychle odložil na stůl. Na tváři se mu usídlil úsměv nevěstící nic dobrého, asi jako člověk, který se chystá udělat něco mizerného, čím se bude bavit.

„Myslím, že byste se při Pokročilém NKÚ mohli všichni pobavit, i když by to mohlo zmařit smysl těch zkoušek," řekl s úsměvem. „Tenhle živý test prověří vaše tělesné i psychické dovednosti, stejně tak jako schopnost rychle a pozorně přemýšlet."

Zazubil se a poklepal hůlkou na podlahu, což vedlo k tomu, že se místnost otřásla a stalo se něco naprosto neočekávaného: podlaha se rozevřela. Vypadalo to jako velká ústa, ze kterých se vynořil malý stadion. Byl dokonale čtvercový a v každém rohu byla jedna věžička. Celý prostor byl obalen velkým sklem, které bylo tak čisté, že pokud byste nebyl kouzelník, ani byste nevěděl, že tam nějaké je, a i když jím jste, je to téměř neviditelné.

„K tomu, abyste získali Pokročilé NKÚ z formulí, musíte vyhrát souboj," oznámil jim profesor Kratiknot. „Pokaždé proti sobě budou bojovat čtyři najednou a začneme se dvěma skupinkami po čtyřech, přičemž budou všichni členové bojovat proti lidem ze své vlastní skupiny. Dva nejlepší z každé skupinky budou bojovat proti sobě a tři, kteří z toho souboje vyjdou nejlépe, dostanou Pokročilé NKÚ. Je to pro vás dost jednoduché?"

„Pane profesore?" zeptala se Hermiona. „Jak to procvičí naše psychické schopnosti?"

„To," odpověděl profesor Kratiknot, „je ta zábavnější část. Víte, vy sami nebudete bojovat tak, jak jste. Všichni si vytvoříte vlastní klony a donutíte je bojovat. Vaše kopie vás budou zastupovat v poli a vy můžete použít jakýkoliv prostředek a kouzlo k tomu, abyste vyhráli."

Harry kolem sebe slyšel šepot a pochichtávání, jak se lidé bavili o kletbách, které se neodpouštějí, které se nesměly používat na lidech, protože to byla kouzla, která mučila a zabíjela. Harry na ně také pomyslel… ale pak si uvědomil, co kdyby byly ty klony, které budou bojovat stejné jako ty, co s Ronem a Hermionou vytvořili? Co když si také budou myslet, že jsou skuteční a nebudou chtít být jen figurkami v bitvě, vytvoření jen, aby zemřely. Dříve než to mohl lépe promyslet, začal profesor Kratiknot určovat týmy.

„První skupina! Do ní patří Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Levandule Brownová a Harry Potter! Vstupte prosím dolů do arény a ostatní se mohou dívat."

Harry se zvedl od lavice a zamířil k červené věži, zatímco Seamus šel k zelené, Dean k modré a Levandule k černé.

„Vytvořte své klony," řekl jim profesor, který se vznášel ve vzduchu a pozoroval stadion jako pták. Harry na sebe namířil hůlkou a všiml si, že to samé udělali ostatní tři.

„Klonuj!" vykřikl. Dosti rychle se uvnitř stadionu, přímo proti němu objevila jeho důkladná kopie. Harry se v průběhu roku očividně zocelil, protože když vytvářel svůj klon minule, trvalo to několik minut, zatímco tentokrát to trvalo sotva několik vteřin. Rozhlédl se a zjistil, že Semusova kopie se právě objevila a Levandule s Deanem se o to stále pokoušeli. Po chvilce se však objevili i ty. Harry si všiml, že všechny klony vypadaly, jako když spí.

„Jsou soupeři připraveni?" zeptal se profesor.

„Ano," odvětili všichni dohromady a Harry doufal, že se jeho klon brzy vzbudí.

„Tak tedy dobrá, připravit… pozor… teď!" křikl a ve chvíli, kdy poslední slabika opustila jeho ústa, otevřely všechny klony oči. Všechny vypadaly čile a připraveně. Harryho kopie vypadala znepokojeně a nevěděla, co se děje. Otočil se a spatřil Harryho, což nepochybně přispělo k jeho zmatení.

„Cože!? Já jsem t- chci říct… ty jsi já!" řekl jeho klon. Harry zakoulel očima a povzdychl. Opravdu si nepřál projít tím znovu.

„Poslouchej," řekl Harry vážně, „nemám čas ti to teď vysvětlovat, ale potřebuji, abys bojoval proti támhletěm třem." Harry líně mávl rukou ve směru, kde stáli ostatní tři klony. Ten jeho však zkřížil ruce.

„No, já se na to ale necítím," řekl. V tu chvíli proletěl přímo kolem něj zelený paprsek, který ho přiměl k výskoku. Harry se podíval, odkud to přišlo, a spatřil klon Levandule s napřaženou hůlkou. Harry se na ní podíval a ona pozvedla obočí.

„Dobrá, vysvětlíš to pak!" vyjekl Harryho klon a vytáhl hůlku. „Málem mě zasáhla kletbou, která zabíjí!"

„Výborně," usmál se Harry. Jeho klon byl sice na jeho straně, ale stejně neměl čas vymyslet nějakou strategii, protože Levandulin klon byl připraven na další útok. Harry se ohlédl po Deanovi a Seamusovi. Dean neměl příliš štěstí, jelikož stále přemlouval a prosil svou kopii, aby bojovala. Seamusův klon vypadal, jakoby měl omdlít.

„Klone!" křikl Harry a jeho kopie se otočila s prstem namířeným na sebe.

„Já?" zeptal se.

„Jo, ty! Kdo jiný?!"

„Neříkej mi ‚klone'," řekl. „Je to ponižující." Harry zakoulel očima.

„Tak jak ti mám říkat?"

„Říkej mi Harry… oh ne, to nepůjde. Co třeba Harry Dvě? Ne, to je zastaralé… hej! Mám to: Harold."

„Jak si přeješ," souhlasil Harry. „Harolde! Vyřaď Deana a Seamuse pomocí novější kletby, která zabíjí!" Harold přikývl a švihl hůlkou v Deanově směru.

„Korosucide!" vykřikl. Oslnivě černé světlo vystřelilo z jeho hůlky a zasáhlo Deanův klon. Ten na okamžik rudě zazářil, načež vybuchl v milion mikroskopických kousíčků jako konfety. Harrym prolétl ohavný pocit radosti a nemohl si pomoct od úsměvu. Přikázal někomu, aby zničil někoho jiného a to bylo radostné. Musí to zkusit znovu.

„A teď Seamuse!" zaječel Harry a Harold nechal i Seamuse rozlétnout na malé kousky. Stejně děsivá radost prolétla Harrym, až se zazubil. Harold se otočil k Levanduli, připraven na další útok.

„Korosucide!" křikl. Kouzlo vystřelilo rychlostí světla, ale zdálo se, že soupeř je ještě rychlejší. ještě předtím než bylo kouzlo sotva na půli cesty k ní, přemístila se na opačnou stranu.

„Zatímco jsi byl tak zaneprázdněný vyřazením těch dvou," vysvětlila mu Levandule, když ukázala na Deana a Seamuse, „Řekla jsem své kopii, ať na sebe použije přemisťovací kouzlo spojené s rychlostí Myšlenkového kouzla. Takže nyní se může pohybovat dokonce ještě rychleji než kouzlo!"

Levandulin klon se ještě několikrát přemístil, aby předvedl svou vysokou rychlost. Bylo téměř nemožné ji zasáhnout jakýmkoliv kouzlem. A aby toho nebylo málo, byla téměř stále neviditelná a po přemístění se objevovala jen na miliontinu vteřiny.

„Co teď?" zeptal se Harold, když se pokoušel pronásledovat Levanduli. Harry zaťal zuby. Bylo by možné, aby na svůj klon seslal to samé kouzlo, takže by se mohl pohybovat stejnou rychlostí. Podle toho co četl, bylo však napodobení svého protivníka to nejnečestnější, co mohl udělat. I kdyby pomocí toho vyhrál, bylo to mnohem horší, než když by ten souboj prohrál. Většina lidí, kteří to zkusili, byli navíc stejně vyhlášeni jako poražení. Harry se tak stejně rozhodl.

„Hej, Harolde!" křikl, když najednou dostal lepší nápad.

„Co?"

„Když se přemisťuje, tak přeci nezmizí z tohohle prostoru, že jo? Jen se pohybuje tak rychle, že ji nevidíme."

„No jo, ale na co nám to je?" Harry se usmál, možná přeci jen nebyli se svým klonem úplně stejní. Vzhledem k tomu, že byl Levandulin klon stále někde okolo, i když se občas jevil jako neviditelný, stále na něj působily Nevyhnutelné kletby.

„Harolde! Použij na ni Nevyhnutelnou teplotní kletbu!" křikl Harry a Harold s vytaženou hůlkou přikývl.

„Anataga Atsuidesu!" vřískl. Zápasištěm se roznesl červený záblesk a kouzlo zapůsobilo. Levandulina kopie jím byla zmražena uprostřed přemísťování a spadla na zem.

„Korosucide!" křikl Harold s hůlkou namířenou dolů na Levandulin klon, který vypadal v bezvědomí. Kletba ji okamžitě zasáhla a roztříštila na miliony kousíčků, které ihned zmizely ve vzduchu. Harry pocítil, jak jím prochází vlna adrenalinu, díky kterému se cítil čileji než dřív. Téměř záviděl svému klonu, který provedl to samotné zabíjení…

Náhle však potřásl hlavou; co si to myslí? Stává se z něj sadista, jako je Malfoy? Harry se uklidnil tím, že ne. Nikde nebude jako Malfoy. Byl to jen test, ne s opravdickými lidmi… ale oni byli opravdoví…

„Harry Potter je vítěz tohoto kola na prvním místě a Levandule Brownová na druhém!" oznámil profesor Kratiknot, čímž odvedl Harryho myšlenkový pochod jinam. Přešel ke své židli a posadil se vedle Rona a Hermiony.

„Říkala jsem ti, že by ti mohlo pomoci přečtení Černé magie pro pokročilé," připomněla mu Hermiona. „Stálo to za to plížení se do oddělení s omezeným přístupem."

„Jo, byl jsem jediný, kdo znal vylepšenou kletbu, která zabíjí," podotkl Harry, když si sedl. „Měl jsem tím dobrou výhodu."

„Co myslíš, Rone?" zeptal se Harry.

„No, Dean a Seamus jsou v pohodě a Levandule si nevedla špatně, ale já budu muset jít proti Hermioně a Nevillovi!"

„Nevillovi?!" podivili se Harry s Hermionou. Ron se k nim naklonil blíž a dal jim znamení, aby udělali to samé.

„Jak víte, spím v posteli přímo vedle něj a obvykle kvůli němu nemůžu spát, protože strašně chrápe. Ale posledních několik měsíců, zvláště několik nocí nechrápe vůbec."

„Možná se nějak léčí," navrhla Hermiona, ale Ron potřásl hlavou.

„To jsem si zezačátku myslel taky," řekl. „Abych to prověřil, vzal jsem si jednou v noci, když Harry usnul, jeho neviditelný plášť a počkal jsem na Nevilla přímo u jeho postele. Nejenže přišel až dlouho potom, co všichni usnuli, ale navíc tam celou noc jen tak ležel."

„Co myslíš tím ‚jen tak ležel'?" podivil se Harry.

„Bylo to podivné," odtušil Ron a zkřivil tvář, „něco mezi ležením a sezením. Také ruce držel zvláštně… jakoby četl nějakou neviditelnou knihu. Čas od času pohnul prsty, jako kdyby otáčel neviditelnou stránku. Bylo to prostě… podivné."

„A s čím to má co dělat?" zakroutila Hermiona hlavou.

„No, začal s tím několik nocí po Vánočním plese, tu noc, kdy si počínal zvláštně. A od té doby, co to začal číst, se mu ve škole daří lépe, až na to že občas při hodině usne. Myslím, že ať už je v tom cokoliv, dělá ho to… chytřejším."

Harry s Hermionou se narovnali a zadívali se na sebe. Právě když se to chystali nějak okomentovat, promluvil profesor Kratiknot.

„Žádám všechny, kteří teď nesoupeřili, aby sem přišli. Měli by to být… slečna Parvati Patilová, slečna Hermiona Grangerová, pan Ron Weasley a pan Neville Longbottom!"

Ron s Hermionou sešli za hlasitého jásotu ke stadionu. Ron přešel k červené věži, Hermiona k modré; Parvati se postavila k zelené a Neville se s vážným výrazem postavil k černé. Všichni namířili hůlkami na sebe a vytvořili své klony. Neville byl překvapivě první, následován Ronem, pak Hermionou a nakonec Parvati. Všechny klony vypadaly opět strnule, když tam tak nehybně stály.

„Zaujměte pozice… pozor… teď!" křikl profesor Kratiknot, načež se oči klonů otevřely a otočily se na své vzory.

Zdálo se, že má Parvati trochu problémy s přemlouváním svého klonu, aby bojoval; zato Ron s Hermionou, kteří touto ceremonií prošli již dřív, je přemluvili rychle. Naneštěstí to nebylo dost rychlé.

„Mdloby na tebe!" vřískl Nevillův klon s hůlkou namířenou mezi kopie Rona a Parvati. Ozvala se hlasitá exploze, která je odhodila na sklo kolem zápasiště, načež se pozornost Nevillova klonu obrátila k Hermionině.

„Korosucide!" křikl bez toho, aby Neville něco řekl. Hermionina kopie udělala hvězdu, aby se vyhnula kletbě, ale dopadla přímo do díry, kterou Neville vytvořil. Jeho klon se usmál.

„Serpensortia! Sendoni Asimi!" zaječel. Z hůlky mu vylétl dlouhý zelený had, následovaný pevnou stříbrnou deskou. Had vlétl přímo do díry, ve které byl Hermionin klon, zatímco se deska přiklopila na díru a uvěznila tak klon s hadem uvnitř. Zevnitř se ozvalo několik výkřiků hrůzy a Harry si všiml, jak se Hermionina kopie vší silou snaží odtlačit poklop. Neville měl očividně pod kontrolou směr, kterým se měl zápas ubírat.

Jeho klon se otočil na Ronovu a Parvatinu kopii, které se odtahovaly od stěn stadionu. Nevillův klon počkal, dokud nebyly oba zase zpátky na nohou a potom zaútočil.

„Impalition!" křikl směrem k Ronovu klonu. Místo toho, aby mu z hůlky vylétl nějaký paprsek, vyrostlo ze země za Ronovým klonem dřevěné prkno. Pokusil se utéct, ale čím více se o to pokoušel, tím více se zdálo, že je blíž. Po několika vteřinách to vypadalo, jako kdyby byla jeho záda přilepená k desce za ním.

Potom vylétl z desky z ničeho nic velký, ostrý, tenký a kovový bodec, který probodl Ronovu klonu břicho. Ze zasaženého místa vystříkla krev a přistála na tváři Parvatiny kopie. Oči Ronovy kopie se zamlžily a protočily do hlavy. Z Posledních sil uchopil bodec, který byl nyní pokrytý krví. Jeho ruce společně se zbytkem těla ochably a umřel.

Neville se okamžitě otočil ke kopii Parvati a nepříjemně se usmál.

„Impalition!" křikl na ni. V ten moment se za ní objevilo prkno a ona se zoufale snažila utéct, což bylo zbytečné. Prkno se již dotýkalo jejích zad. Jelikož věděla, co nastane, chytila se kopie za břicho a z oka se jí vykutálela jediná slza, která protekla krví na tváři. Otočila oči na Parvati, která vůbec nevypadala poraněně, ale spíš zmateně.

„Proč jsi mě vytvořila?" zavzlykala. „Bylo to prostě proto, abych mohla u-" Z prkna vylétl bodák a probodl ji, čímž ji okamžitě zabil. Nevillův klon zamnul rukama a usmál se. Potom se ozval další výkřik Hermionina klonu, který byl očividně stále naživu.

„Hentai Tsunami!" řekl Nevillův klon. Nad dírou, ve které byla kopie, se objevilo planoucí tornádo, načež Harry na chvilku zaslechl její výkřik. Byl totiž potlačen, když ji tornádo zničilo. To ihned zmizelo a nechalo za sebou jen popel a spáleniště. Neville se společně se svým klonem usmáli.

Byla to ta nejbizarnější a nejstrašnější podívaná, jakou kdy Harry viděl, dokonce horší než v Azkabanu. Zbytky Hermionina klonu ležely v díře obklopené kaluží krve a hromadou popela. Na obou stranách od díry bylo jedno prkno a na něm propíchnutý klon, který držel bodec, jež jím procházel. Harrymu bylo na zvracení.

„Blahopřeji vám, pane Longbottome a slečno Grangerová," řekl profesor Kratiknot. „Vy a vaše klony jste zvítězili." Neville se profesorovi uklonil a na straně stadionu se objevily malé dveře, kterými odešel jeho klon. Dveře zase zmizely a celé zápasiště se vrátilo do původního stavu: bez mrtvol, bez děr a bez krve.

Ron s Hermionou se, stejně jako Neville, vrátili na svá místa. Neville vypadal poměrně spokojený sám se sebou, ale také trochu unavený, jako kdyby ho ta kouzla vyčerpala. Ron s Hermionou však vypadali naprosto nešťastně.

„Co se děje?" zeptal se Harry. „Stejně jsi přeci vyhrála, ne?"

„To není to, co mě trápí," odvětila Hermiona, když prudce odtáhla židli, na kterou se zhroutila. „Trápí mě způsob, jakým Neville vyhrál."

„Jo, byl celkem dobrý," poznamenal Harry. Hermiona se na ně upřeně zadívala.

„Harry," řekla, „neměl žádné slitování, ani soucit. Prostě je… zabil."

„No a co jsi očekávala, že udělá?" zeptal se Harry a dal si ruce za hlavu, aby naznačil, že si nemyslí, že by bylo něco v nepořádku.

„No tak, Harry," přidal se Ron. „Musel sis pomyslet, že je prostě něco… zvláštního na tom, jak se choval při souboji, nebo ne?"

„No, asi jo," odtušil Harry. „Ale teď nemáme čas to probrat, protože musíme do zápasiště na další souboj." Ohlédli se a spatřili Levanduli s Nevillem, jak tam již stojí s připravenými klony, zatímco ten Harryho na něj čekal u neviditelných dveří. Harry přiběhl k modré vížce a Hermiona k červené.

„Tak dobrá, všichni," řekl profesor Kratiknot, „tohle je poslední kolo! Nejlepší tři z tohoto kola dostanou NKÚ, takže je v podstatě jediným poraženým ten, kdo vypadne jako první."

Harry na něj zazíral. Profesor se nechoval rozjařeně jako obvykle. Nebyl to jeho způsob mluvit o špatných výsledcích. Ten pocit ze sebe však Harry rychle setřásl, když Hermiona vytvořila svůj klon.

„Raz… dva… tři… ještě ne! Cha, jen jsem žertoval… teď!" křikl profesor Kratiknot tak, že se všichni zarazili.

„Harolde!" křikl Harry na svoji kopii. Měl před Hermionou a Levandulí výhodu, jelikož už znal svůj klon. „Nejdřív dostaň Nevilla!"

„Jak si přejete, kapitáne," řekl Harold jízlivě, když zamával hůlkou na Nevilla a vykřikl kletbu, která zabíjí.

„Ardeur Booklier!" zaječel Nevillův klon, ještě než to stihl Harold doříct. Ihned se kolem něj objevil skelný oheň, který brzy nabyl podoby štítu. Ten pohltil Haroldovu kletbu, načež se zvětšil a změnil barvu z temně rudé na světle modrou.

„Páni," podivil se Harold. „Vypadá to, že se útočná energie mého kouzla nějak přeměnila v obrannou, která mu zocelila štít!" Harry zaťal zuby. S tímhle štítem se Neville stane s každým Haroldovým kouzlem silnější. Harry pohlédl na Nevilla a viděl, že se usmívá. Musí rychle něco vymyslet…

„Hermiono! Levandule!" zahulákal. Obě dívky, které přemlouvaly své klony k boji, se na něj ohlédly. „Musíme se spojit, abychom porazili Nevilla!" Obě přikývly a jejich klony jakoby pochopily Harryho malý proslov tak, že mají začít bojovat, protože zaujaly bojové pozice. Možná že když bude mít ten štít pohltit tolik energie najednou, nezvládne to.

„Avada Kedavra!" vřískl Levandulin klon.

„Korosucide!" přidal se Hermionin.

Zelený paprsek z Levanduliny hůlky a černý z Hermioniny zasáhly Nevilla současně.

„To ho dostane. Ten oheň nemůže pohltit tolik energie najednou…" pomyslel si Harry.

Nicméně by se jim bývalo dařilo lépe, kdyby ta kouzla nikdy nepoužili. Oheň vstřebal obě kletby a stal se zářivě bílým; tak zářivě, až si Harry musel zakrýt oči. Neville se zatím hlasitě chechtal.

„Co budeme dělat, Harry?" zoufala si Hermiona. Harry přemýšlel… každé útočné kouzlo, které použijí jen zpevní ten štít… takže když na něj použijí nějaké obranné kouzlo, možná se stane méně silným.

„Hermiono! Levandule! Sešlete na Nevillův klon to nejsilnější obranné kouzlo, jaké znáte!" vykřikl Harry. Obě dívky s poměrně zmateným výrazem opět přikývly a nařídily svým kopiím, aby použily ta kouzla.

„Ennervate!" zaječela Levandulina kopie.

„Kooverta Maximus!" vřískla Hermionina.

„Bakatcha!" zahulákal Harold.

„Zase se proti mně spojujete, co Harry?" poznamenal Neville. „Cha! Já už nejsem žalostný jako dříve, Harry, můžu si vzít, cokoli na mě sešlete… a použít to proti vám i s přídavkem!" Harry se do něj zabodl pohledem, když ho sledoval, jak se směje.

Všechna tři kouzla opět zasáhla štít ve stejnou chvíli a zezačátku to vypadalo, že by to mohlo fungovat. Plameny se změnily z oslepující bílé na světle červenou. A potom, právě když v Harrym začaly růst naděje, se štít začal točit, kroužit a zvětšovat. Všemi směry začaly vystřelovat velké hořící špalky, které ničily všechno, na čem přistály a všude šířily oheň.

„AAAÚÚÚ!" zaječela Levandulina kopie, když na ni dolétl plamen a rozhořely se jí vlasy. Pobíhala sem, tam po stadionu, zatímco se jí Hermionin klon zoufale snažil uhasit vodou ze své hůlky, přičemž si kryl vlasy jako ochranu před tím, aby se neproměnily v malé peklo. Po krátké chvilce však ohnivá sprcha ustala.

„Je to nejsilnější štít na světě, Harry," informoval ho Neville. „Vstřebává útočnou energii a mění ji na obrannou, stejně tak jako vstřebává obrannou a mění ji na útočnou! Prostě nemohu prohrát!" Nevillovi se při těch slovech vypoulily oči a při hlasitém smíchu mu z doširoka otevřených úst vylétávaly sliny.

„A nyní, Harry Pottere," zaječel, „mi dovol ukázat ti skutečnou sílu toho, čím jsem se stal! Ty víš, co dělat, Klone!"

Jeho klon přikývl a zamával hůlkou.

„Korewa Jigukudesu!" zahulákal tak hlasitě, jak jen mohl, až se skoro otřásla místnost. Pod nohama zbylých tří klonů se otevřela malá trhlina, která se poměrně rychle zvětšovala. Jak tak rostla, získala zářivě červenou barvu a zdálo se, že když se klony třesou a snaží se ustoupit stranou od puklin, přestože to nebylo možné, nabírá na teplotě. Potom se pukliny pod nohama klonů změnily v díry, ze kterých sálaly plameny, pohlcující kopie. Harry si nebyl jistý, jestli ty plameny dokonce nedýchají, protože když se tak vlnily jako hadi, vypadaly skoro živě.

Harry slyšel nějaké výkřiky, které stihly klony ještě vydat předtím, než je přehlušil řev ohně, který však byl za několik vteřin pryč spolu s trhlinami… a klony. Nezůstala po nich ani hromádka popela. Harry, Hermiona a Levandule tam prostě jen tak stáli, ohromení tím, co se právě stalo. Byl to profesor Kratiknot, kdo prolomil hromové ticho potleskem.

„Vynikající práce, pane Longbottome! Vynikající! Musím říct prvotřídní! Jsem příznivec studentů, kteří vynalézají vlastní kouzla!" Dolétl k Nevillovi a ovinul mu ruku kolem ramen jako otec synovi. Začal si s ním povídat, aniž by si v nejmenším uvědomoval, že ještě nevyhlásil vítěze souboje a už mu zbývaly jen dvě minuty. Zdálo se, že, samozřejmě až na Nevilla, je to remíza.

„Ehm!" zakašlala Hermiona hlasitě, což přimělo profesora, aby se na ni podíval.

„Ano slečno Grangerová?"

„No… pane profesore… jaké jsou výsledky?" Chviličku se na ni díval, jakoby ani nevěděl, o čem mluví a teprve potom se zdálo, že se vrátil zpátky do skutečnosti.

„Oh! Vítězové, zajisté. Tak tedy… samozřejmě pan Longbottom… a… vy, slečno Grangerová… a… no, slečně Levandulové vzplály vlasy, takže ji v tomhle pan Potter přemohl a on tedy také! Vy tři jste vítězové!"

Harry vydechl úlevou, že alespoň získal tohle NKÚ, Hermiona vypadala spokojeně a Levandule se tvářila lhostejně. Neville si na druhé straně dál povídal s profesorem Kratiknotem, který se na něj nepřestával rozrušeně dívat, přičemž se mu zvětšily oči a každou chvilku sebou cukal… Harry se zajímal, jestli je v pořádku.

„To co Neville použil, bylo nějaké zaklínadlo," podotkla Hermiona, když se vracela ke svému místu. „Zajímalo by mě jaké."

„Chceš říct, že to nevíš?" zeptal se Harry ohromeně.

„Ne, nikdy jsem to předtím neviděla ani o tom neslyšela… možná to Neville vynalezl."

„Cože? Ty můžeš vynalézt kouzlo?" podivil se Ron, když se zvedl z židle.

„No jistě, že můžeš," odtušila Hermiona líně a přehodila si přes rameno brašnu. „Kde myslíš, že se vzala? Vyrostla na stromě? Samozřejmě je na to, abys to zvládl správně, potřeba hodně pokročilého věštění z čísel a tak těžká zaklínadla… Neville je zvládl… oh, prostě to nedává smysl…"

V tu chvíli zazvonil zvon, který Harrymu připomněl, že jsou teprve v polovině svých zkoušek a ještě jim zbývaly čtyři. Zamnul si zápěstím, jež ho bolelo a s Ronem a Hermionou vyrazil na další zkoušku: bylinkářství.

Aby se tam dostali, museli projít kolem nebelvírské společenské místnosti, jejíž dveře byly náhodou otevřené. Všichni tři tam nakoukli a viděli mladší studenty, jak si hrají se staršími, než byli oni sami. Nikdo z nich dnes nemusel dělat zkoušky, takže jediné co dělali, byly hry a povídání o tom, co budou dělat o prázdninách…

„Šťastlivci…" vzdychl Ron a pokračoval dál.

„Také budou muset dělat zkoušky jako my a to velice brzo," připomněla mu Hermiona, ale Ron se o moc veseleji netvářil a rozhodl se, že změní téma.

„Zajímalo by mě, co se stane s Nevillovým klonem," nadhodil, když vstoupili do skleníku.

„No, po tom dnešním sadistickém způsobu, jak zacházel s klony," mínil Harry, „ho můžou prostě zabít."

„To ne, Harry," nesouhlasila Hermiona. „Nezabili by lidskou kopii bezdůvodně. Profesor Kratiknot vymyslel ty testy tak, aby procvičily naše znalosti pokročilých kouzel, které budeme potřebovat i ve skutečném životě."

„Jo, pokud z nás ze všech budou bystrozoři," poznamenal Ron s úsměvem. Harry s Hermionou si povzdychli, protože příliš používal tenhle způsob.

Zanedlouho se dovnitř dostal i zbytek třídy a všichni se posadili. Zatímco rozdávala profesorka Prýtová testy, rozhlédl se Harry okolo. Třída vypadala… nějak menší.

Tiše to naznačil Hermioně, která se také rozhlédla a řekla mu, že nikde nevidí Nevilla.

„Neville? Nedělá NKÚ z bylinkářství? Ale vždyť je to jeho nejoblíbenější předmět!" Hermiona si dala prst na rty a naznačila tak Harrymu, že by měl být zticha. Snažil se sice soustředit na svůj test, ale bylo to velmi těžké. Byl Neville v pořádku? Co se mu stalo, že chyběl na nejdůležitější zkoušce z předmětu, který mu šel?

Když se Harry dostal asi do poloviny svého testu, přestal se starat o Nevilla a začal pracovat mnohem rychleji, aby dohnal to, co ztratil starostmi o něj.

Skončil sice jako poslední, ale to mu nijak nevadilo. Prostě došel zpátky ke svému místu, jako kdyby to odevzdal první.

Pokročilé NKÚ bylo tou nejnudnější a nejlehčí zkouškou, jakou zatím měli. Každý si mohl z mnoha přísad vybrat ty, které byly podle něj nejlepší na to, aby po nich vyrostla rostlina do co největší výšky a za co nejkratší čas.

Harry si vybral to, o čem si myslel, že je to to nejlepší a jeho obyčejná rostlina vyrašila deset stop do vzduchu. Všichni se rychle podívali na to, jaké přísady vybral a použili je také, načež se objevilo dalších osm deseti-stopových rostlin. Profesorka Prýtová vypadala znechuceně, že všichni až na Rona a Hermionu použili to samé.

Hermiona si nevybrala to samé, nýbrž dala do své již dříve připravené směsi nějakou malou, tenkou, stříbrnou látk ní to pak nalila do květináče, ve kterém byla její rostlina. Květináč se okamžitě rozlétl na milion kousíčků, když se objevila dvacet stop vysoká a skoro stejně tak široká květina. Na konci několika úponků se objevila ohromná ústům podobná cibule, které také rostly dosti rychle. Když byly velké asi jako basketbalové míče, s řevem se otevřely, takže bylo vidět zuby a rty.

„Velice působivé, slečno Grangerová!" pochválila ji profesorka.

Nyní byla řada na Ronovi. Harry sice neviděl, co všechno smíchal, ale když to nalil na svou rostlinu, chvilku trvalo, než se něco stalo. Potom se z hlíny vynořila jakoby růžičková cibule. Stále se zvětšovala a zvětšovala, až měla v průměru asi patnáct stop, načež se objevila ústa, stejně jako v Hermionině případě. Z téhle tlamy však místo řevu vyšlo obrovité, hlasité a páchnoucí říhnutí.

„Také velice roztomilé, pane Weasley," poznamenala profesorka Prýtová se zacpaným nosem proti tomu odpornému puchu. „Vy, slečna Grangerová a vy, pane Pottere dostanete Pokročilé NKÚ."

„Ale co my, paní profesorko?" podivila se Parvati, která si také držela nos. Profesorka na ní nasupeně pohlédla.

„Vy můžete být ráda, že nebudete vyloučena za podvod, slečno Patilová. A to platí i pro ostatní. Můžete být šťastní, že vás potrestám jen takto." Parvati sklonila hlavu a odešla vyčkávat zvonění spolu se zbytkem nebelvírských a mrzimorských.

„Paní profesorko," zeptal se po několika minutách Harry, „co je s Nevillem? Bude v pořádku?"

„Neville? Ach, ano. Momentálně se necítí dobře… ale určitě bude zase v pořádku."

„A co jeho zkoušky?" vyzvídal dál Harry. V tu chvíli ale zazvonilo.

„Je mi líto, pane Pottere," řekla profesorka, „ale nemám čas na povídání. Potřebuji se připravit na testy dalších tříd." Naznačila Harrymu, aby ustoupil a začala uklízet rostliny i nepořádek, který nadělali. Harry, Ron a Hermiona vyběhli ven.

„Jak to, že ti ta rostlina tolik vyrostla, Hermiono?" zeptal se Ron. „Myslel jsem, že ta Harryho byla největší, jak to šlo." Hermiona se usmála.

„No, přidala jsem takovou… speciální přísadu…" řekla samolibě.

„Co to bylo?" zajímal se rozrušeně Harry.

„Chlup jednorožce," odvětila Hermiona. „Je to velice kouzelná látka, co se rostlin týče. Kdybych jich přidala víc, možná by ta rostlina nabyla rozměrů místnosti!"

„Ale, Hermiono… mezi přísadami, které nám profesorka Prýtová dala na výběr, nebyl vlas jednorožče- oh… už vím," řekl Ron, když mu to došlo.

„Všechno co jsem udělala, bylo, že jsem přeměnila kus své ruky na nohu jednorožce. Pak jsem si vytrhla několik chlupů a přidala je do elixíru!"

„To jsi celá ty, Hermiono," podotkl Ron, „získat dobrou známku, i za cenu toho, že bys měla dát do lektvaru část vlastního těla."

„No," řekla Hermiona a stěží přemáhala smích, což bylo velice těžké, když se vedle ní Harry hroutil smíchem, „ty jsi to NKÚ získal také."

„Jo," řekl Ron a vypadal vesele, „je to moje třetí! Jedno jsem získal při přeměňování a další při obraně proti černé magii. Podlehl jsem bolesti těsně před Hermionou a ta byla nejlepší… samozřejmě až na tebe, Harry."

S tím došli ke sklepení, kde se učily lektvary, připraveni na další test. Hermiona otevřela dveře a tam, v čele třídy neseděl nikdo jiný než profesor Snape.


	27. Kapitola 27 – Sklepení a draci

**Kapitola 27 – Sklepení a draci**

Ron se zastavil a zbledl, Hermioně sklapla čelist a Harryho oči se zvětšily do velikosti basebalového míčku. Co tady profesor Snape dělal? Nebyl tady celý rok, proč se tedy vrátil právě teď? Zíral na ně s tím svým hákovitým nosem a mastnými vlasy. Vypadal stejně, jako když ho Harry viděl minule v Azkabanu.

"Strhávám Nebelvíru pět bodů," zasyčel na ně, "…za každého. Máte dvouminutové zpoždění a to znamená, že mají všichni o dvě minuty kratší čas na složení zkoušek. Co stále stojíte, Pottere! Sedněte si a připravte se! Dalších pět bodů dolů!"

Harry, Ron a Hermiona se usadili na svá místa, aniž by se přestali upřeně dívat na profesora Snapea. Držel tlustý štos papírů a rozdával je.

"Vím, že všichni přemýšlíte nad stejnou věcí," řekl, když rozdal testy, "proč jsem tady? Dobrá, řeknu vám to. Byl jsem pryč celý rok, abych pomohl Bystrozorům přemoci Vold- Vy-víte-koho. Neušlo mi, že během mé nepřítomnosti dával jistý pan Fletcher pozor na mou třídu…. No, já ho znám a uvidíme, jestli vás něco dokázal naučit, takže můžeme?"

Zdůraznil to 'e', zrovna když probodával Harryho pohledem a snažil se mu ukázat, že k němu cítí stejnou nenávist jako předtím. Skrze ten studený pohled v něm ale Harry pocítil nenadálé teplo, oči měl v jednom plameni, ne tak ledově studené, jak si pamatoval. Také už se nebál vyslovit Voldemortovo jméno, což Harry usoudil podle toho, jak se předtím zakoktal. Možná ví něco o Voldemortovi, díky čemuž se už nebojí vyslovit jeho jméno. Ačkoli si Harry uvědomil… nikdy neslyšel profesora Snapea mluvit o Voldemortovi, a že by použil jeho jméno, nebo by ho tituloval jako "Vy-víte-kdo", takže si nebyl jistý, zda Snape byl statečný, nebo jen nechtěl vystrašit děti.

"Máte na to hodinu… začněte teď!" zakřičel na ně, otočil se kolem dokola a sedl si za katedru, aby opravil další testy. Harry se podíval na svou písemku – byla dokonce horší, než ta od profesora Binnse. Bylo to deset stránek… všechno otázky, na které bylo nutno odpovědět písemně. Harry se otočil a uviděl Hermionu, která už měla polovinu první otázky. Ohlédl se na druhou stranu a uviděl Malfoye, který mimořádně nevypadal tak nadutě. Harry se pak vrátil ke své vlastní písemce, hlasitě si povzdychl, a začal psát.

Několik vteřin předtím, než uplynula stanovená hodina, se profesor Snape zvedl od svého stolu. Harry ještě neměl polovinu poslední otázky a rychle jí prolítnul, zapisujíc posledních pár slov jako nečitelné čmáranice.

"Čas vypršel!" zakřičel profesor Snape a uhodil pěstí do nejbližší lavice, která patřila Deanovi. Ten vyletěl nejméně stopu do vzduchu a dopadnul na židli. Profesor Snape k tomu zůstal netečný a vzal z Deanova stolu písemku. Přelétl ji pohledem, přičemž se tvářil, jako by byl zklamaný tím, co Dean napsal. Vrátil se zpátky k Deanově lavici, písemku stále v ruce a popadl malou nádobku a dvě malé krabičky, které vypadaly naprosto totožně. Postavil nádobku před Deana a krabičku na druhou stranu. Potom zamířil svou hůlkou nad nádobku a naplnil ji vodou.

"Thomasi," řekl se škodolibým úsměvem na rtech, "vaše písemka mě zklamala. Stačilo mi jenom pohlédnout na první stránku a mohu říct, že je to naprosto nedostatečné."

"Já- jaá…" koktal Dean.

"No, no, Thomasi," řekl Snape, mávajíc prstem a šklebíc se čím dál víc. "Nejsem tak krutý, abych vás rovnou vyhodil, dám vám ještě šanci opravit si ten váš dojemný test tím, že složíte pokročilé NKÚ"

"O- opravdu?" zeptal se Dean a snažil se vypadat šťastně.

"Ó ano," řekl profesor Snape. Držel Deanův test přímo před ním a mířil na něj hůlkou. Pustil ho a ten zůstal viset ve vzduchu. Snape se zle zašklebil a znovu poklepal na ten test. V rohu písemky se objevil slabý plamínek. Dean se tvářil vyděšeně.

"Můj test!" vykřikl.

"Tady je ten váš nepříjemný úkol, Thomasi," řekl profesor Snape, který mluvil velmi rychle. "Před sebou máte dvě identické krabičky. První, když ji smícháte s vodou, vytvoří silný protihořlavý lektvar. Ta druhá, když ji smícháte s vodou, vytvoří mnohem silnější hořlavou tekutinu, což způsobí, že se vaše písemka nezmění v nic jiného, než v obyčejný popel.

"Nyní, pokud si přejete zachránit váš chybný test a pokusit se získat Pokročilé NKÚ, navrhuji, abyste v tom svém ubohém mozečku začal pátrat, co která substance udělá. Pokud se vám to podaří, nezískáte možná jen Normální NKÚ, dostanete ještě Pokročilé NKÚ za zvládnutí této zkoušky. Tak už začněte! Na co čekáte?" Dean vypadal, že má slzy na krajíčku.

"A- a- ale já nevím, která je která," zakňučel. Celá dolní část jeho testu už byla začouzená.

"Pak jste se tento rok vůbec nic nenaučil, Deane," řekl profesor Snape. "A to, co neumíte, se musíte rychle naučit! Řekl bych, že máte něco okolo… deseti vteřin." Dean okamžitě popadl jednu z krabiček s tajuplným obsahem a odklopil víčko.

"Devět vteřin…" zašeptal profesor Snape.

Dean strčil nos do krabičky, kterou otevřel a okamžitě trhl hlavou nazpátek. Evidentně to silně zapáchalo po něčem zkaženém.

"Osm vteřin…"

Popadl tu druhou, zbavil se víčka a přičichl si. Tato byla zjevně cítit lépe, Dean se skoro smál, když zjistil, že tato voní.

"Sedm vteřin…"

Vnořil prsty do té vonící a byl překvapený, když zjistil, že něco růžového a lepkavého mu zabránilo je vyndat zase zpět.

"Šest vteřin…"

Dean rychle tu krabičku odhodil a vzal tu druhou, strkajíc do ní prsty. K prstům se mu přilepil bílý šlahoun a přidržel si ho u nosu.

"Pět…"

Kýchnul.

"Čtyři…"

Dean krabičku položil dolů. Potil se… očividně neměl ponětí, která je správná a která špatná. Bylo to padesát na padesát, odhad, v sázce bylo všechno.

"Tři…"

Rychle se podíval zpátky a kmital očima mezi dvěma látkami, jako by hrál nějakou hru, která by mu pomohla, pro kterou se rozhodnout.

"Dvě…"

Dean, protože už nemohl déle čekat, si vybral tu lepkavou látku.

"Jedna…"

Popadl kus té lepkavé hmoty, zalil jí trochou vody a hodil to na svou písemku, která už byla v plamenech.

"Nula."

Hmota zasáhla papír. Zdálo se, jako by někdo přetočil pásku nazpět. Plamínky okamžitě zmizely a tenké proužky papíru přilétaly ze všech stran, formujíc se do původní podoby. Papír se přestal vznášet a spadl rovnou na Deanovu lavici. Ten s velkou úlevou vydechl a setřel si pot z tváře. Profesor Snape oproti tomu zesinal. Vypadal, jako by mu Grinch ukradl Vánoce, zrovna když předpokládal, že dostane největší dárek svého života.

"Pitomý štěstí," zamumlal, když kráčel se zaťatými prsty zpátky ke svému stolu a sbíral každému test, jak procházel kolem. Hodil je do zásuvky a hlasitě ji zavřel, což způsobilo obrovské "buch!", přičemž se jeho vlasy rozlétly na všechny strany, díky čemuž vypadal nepříčetně.

Tohle byl profesor Snape, kterého všichni znali a ‚milovali'.

"Ostatní, kteří chtějí složit pokročilé NKÚ," řekl skrz pevně stisknuté rty, "prosím, přistupte k mému stolu."

Všichni v místnosti kromě Deana pomalu zamířili ke katedře a udělali kruh okolo jeho velkého stolu, nyní skrytého pod haldou papírů.

"No, normálně při zkoušce usekám pár z vás končetiny a donutím vás, abyste uvařili lektvar, díky němuž jim nějakým způsobem narostou zpátky," zabručel na ně. "No, Ministerstvo kouzel si myslí, že to zašlo až moc daleko, takže jsem tento rok musel vymyslet nový test."

S tím otevřel zásuvku ve svém stole a vytáhl odtud hromádku malých kusů pergamenu.

"Uvařit lektvar je stejným dílem o kouzlech, jako o logice," prohlásil, zatímco každému dával útržek pergamenu. "Na tomto kousku papíruje je hádanka, za kterou se skrývají přísady do lektvaru. Napište správné ingredience a k čemu bude výsledný lektvar. Pokud to budete mít všechno správně, dostanete další NKÚ A pospěšte si! Máte na to čtyřicet minut!"

Harry se vrátil na své místo a prohlédl si svůj papír. Stálo tam:

_"Zprvu přemýšlej, co potřebují jehla a niť,_  
_aby kompletním týmem mohli být._  
_Vzápětí koncovku odtrhni a jinou najít zkus,_  
_použít z permoníka můžeš kus._  
_I když tuto hádanku rozluštíš,_  
_správnou přísadu zjistit nemusíš._  
_Co ze smrtelného strachu vzniká,_  
_a každého srdce bolí, když to polyká?_  
_Že vydávám neskutečný skřek, _  
_nejraději bys o mě řek._  
_Však také hlasitě o sobě tvrdím,_  
_že zkamenělé k životu probrat umím._  
_Nejdřív si tedy připomeň, jak se řekne později,_  
_ukryj však své myšlenky, než je zcizí zloději._  
_Pak na obyčejný křen si vzpomeň,_  
_s trochou snahy ho nepatrně pozměň._  
_Poslední přísadou je kámen kamenů,_  
_co barvu jasnou má krve a plamenů._  
_Ten, co každý hlupák chce ho mít,_  
_aby v bohatství navěky mohl dlít._  
_Ten, co nelze málem vyrobit,_  
_skorem génius musel bys být._  
_Jaký lektvar to být má,_  
_a co mu vzniknout dá?"_

Harry se podrbal na hlavě. Co je to za test? Všichni ostatní ve třídě na to taky koukali zaraženě. Harry si to přečetl ještě jednou.

"Už mi z únavy třeští hlava," pomyslel si Harry. "Nedokážu už myslet jasně…. No, tak se na to podíváme. Přepíšu si to. Možná každý odstavec popisuje jednotlivou přísadu…."

„No, co patří k jehle a niti? Že by látka? No, to nezní moc pravděpodobně. Co používá teta Petunie, když chce něco spravit? Ta všechno vyhazuje. Paní Weasleyová zašívá zase pomocí kouzel… Hermiona ale občas ručně zašívá, protože tvrdí, že se u toho odreaguje. Co u toho ale používá…? Jehlu, niť a co ještě? No jasně! Náprstek! Skvělé – co dál? Odtrhnout koncovku – náprst – a koncovka z ‚permoníka' je -ík – NÁPRSTNÍK! Ale je tam napsáno, že to není odpověď. To znamená, že je to něco jiného se stejnými účinky. Ale s jakými? No jasně, to je tu taky napsané – člověka po tom bolí srdce - pravděpodobně to způsobuje nějaký srdeční záchvat nebo něco takového. A že to vzniká ze smrtelného strachu? Ale co to je? Co říkal Snape? Náprstník vyvolává halucinace, postihuje stahy srdečního svalu a zároveň zpomaluje tlukot srdce stejně jako… jako… No, já si snad nevzpomenu! Co vzniká ze smrtelného strachu? Asi něco, co vylučuje nějaký tvor ve strachu… No jasně! Ropuší mléko! Žáby ho vylučují ve strachu před smrtí, například když vidí kotlík! Tak to máme jednu přísadu, co další?

Že vydává neskutečný skřek a dokáže probudit zkamenělé? To je přece mandragora! Ale jak se řekne později? No, od ‚m' to rozhodně není… že by to tedy nebyla mandragora? Později… to je ‚pak'. Co ale má znamenat to ‚ukryj však své myšlenky, než je zcizí zloději'? No, možná to má nějaký hlubší smysl, radši to přeskočím a pak se k tomu vrátím. Pozměnit ‚křen'? Co takhle ‚křín'? To by šlo. Takže ‚pakkřín'. To zní blbě. Jak se jinak řekne ‚potom'? No jasně – ‚po'. Pokřín! To je přece druhé jméno pro mandragoru! Takže už máme žabí mléko a mandragoru, co dál? Už jenom jednu přísadu.

No to je ale jednoduchý! Kámen kamenů, co má rudou barvu, může být jenom Kámen mudrců! V prvním ročníku ho přece držel v ruce." Pro ostatní to možná bylo obtížné, ale Harrymu tahle část připadala úplně primitivní.

„Skvělý!" křičelo Harrymu v hlavě, „Už mám všechny tři přísady: Ropuší mléko, Mandragoru a Kámen mudrců… no a teď už zbývá jenom vymyslet, jaký lektvar se z nich dělá."

Harry se narovnal, zamnul si bradou a rozhlížel se po pracích ostatních, co seděli kolem něj. Zdálo se, že s tím měl každý potíže kromě Malfoye, který vypadal, že na to přišel. Ten si zrovna přisunul papír blíž k sobě a horlivě do něj psal. Harry uviděl Crabbea nebo Goyla, kteří se snažili nahlédnout do Malfoyova papíru, ale byli příliš pomalí a hloupí. Malfoy je vždycky klepnul přes obličej, kdykoli se mu pokoušeli nahlédnout do papíru. Když viděli, že od něj se nic nedozví, upřeli svou pozornost na Tciův papír. Ten ale nevypadal, že by s nimi měl moc slitování.

"No, tak se na to podíváme," řekl si Harry, "Náprstník zvětší účinky mandragory a Kamene mudrců. Takže, mandragora bude reagovat s Kamenem mudrců a vznikne… co? Asi nějaký velmi silný lektvar, schopný oživit člověka… ale ne, žádný lektvar tohle nedokáže. Možná to učiní někoho tak silným, že se prakticky stane bohem. Kdoví jaké nové účinky dá náprstník Kameni mudrců… a mandragora učiní pak člověka přinejmenším nesmrtelným…"

"Počkat! To je ono! Už jsem o tom lektvaru předtím někdy četl! Elixír života! Četl jsem, že ho ještě nikdo nikdy nevyrobil, kromě jediné osoby, která měla všechny přísady a která je již po smrti. Ano! To je ono!"

Harry rychle zapsal dolů na papírek jméno lektvaru, hned vedle těch tří přísad. Načmáral krátký popis vlastností, které lektvar má, a přesně v té vteřině, kdy odložil pero, zazvonil zvonek, ohlašující konec testu.

"Čas vypršel!" zakřičel profesor Snape. Sesbíral testy, aniž by se na kohokoliv podíval.

"Nyní můžete odejít," řekl, když sebral všechny papíry. Třída se okamžitě začala vyprazdňovat. Harry se nicméně rozhodl promluvit si trochu s Malfoyem ještě, než odejde.

"Tak co, Malfoyi, jak jsi dopadl pokročilým NKÚ?" Malfoy si sbalil své knihy a otočil hlavu směrem k Harrymu. Zprvu na něj strnule zíral, ale pak se usmál.

"Samozřejmě, že skvěle," řekl, "s tím, jak nahlas jsi v hlavě křičel správné odpovědi, to je div, že tě zbytek třídy neslyšel." Harrymu se rozšířily panenky a zblednul.

"Ty- ty jsi slyšel moje… myšlenky?" Malfoy si zapnul brašnu a přehodil si ji přes rameno.

"No jo," řekl zdvojeným hlasem. "Copak ses z našeho souboje nic nenaučil? Všichni zvěmágové jsou navzájem propojeni… někteří více, hádám. Weasley a Grangerová nevypadali, že by si tu zkoušku usnadnili."

Harry pouze nevěřícně zíral na Malfoye, který vstal a přešel ke dveřím.

"Ale mám pocit, že ačkoli vypadáš, jako bys uspěl, stále se mi zdá, že tě něco trápí… Hádám, že je to kvůli tomu, že nemáš odpověď."

Malfoy se zastavil uprostřed kroku, několik málo palců od dveří. Otočil se, aby viděl na Harryho.

"Chceš opravdu vědět, co mě trápí, Pottere?" zeptal se. Harry založil ruce do sebe a oblízl rty.

"No, vím, co je to právě teď: porazil jsem tě… dvakrát za sebou."

Malfoy potřásl hlavou. „Pottere, vidím, že jsi mě nepochopil. Ne, ačkoliv ty dvě porážky mě značně ranily, to není to, co mě štve. Věř mi to nebo ne, Pottere, to, o co se bojím… jsi ty."

"Já to vím, protože jsem tě porazil!" řekl Harry, snažíc se to pochopit.

"Ne, ty idiote," řekl hořce Malfoy. "Tohle nemá nic společného se soubojnickým klubem nebo famfrpálem. Tohle souvisí… s tvojí mámou." Harry na něj zmateně pohlédl. To měla být další Malfoyova urážka, nebo to myslel vážně? Ale jak mohl vědět o Harryho plánech?

"Co je s ní?" zeptal se Harry. "Je stále mrtvá, nebo snad ne?"

"No, to je právě to," zašeptal Malfoy a přistoupil blíž. "Opravdu nevím. No, nemůžu ti říct, odkud to vím, ale myslím si, že Voldemort plánuje něco, co se jí nějakým způsobem týká."

O čem to Malfoy mluvil? Jistě, jeho rodina byla vždy na Voldemortově straně a ten jim pravděpodobně řekl všechny své plány na jejich shromážděních, ale proč by mu to Malfoy říkal? To by měl vědět, než ho začne brát vážně.

"Proč mi to říkáš?" zeptal se Harry, který se snažil vypadat vážně. Malfoy udělal něco překvapujícího. Naklonil se k Harrymu a položil mu svou studenou ruku kolem ramen. Nejdřív si Harry říkal, jestli by ho neměl setřást.

"Harry," řekl Malfoy. To Harryho překvapilo, Malfoy mu nikdy neříkal křestním jménem. "Jsi jako… no, jak to říct. Jestli jsem se za celý svůj život něco naučil, pak to, že mít dobré nepřátele je mnohem cennější než mít dobré přátele. Nepřátelé… těm můžeš ukázat všechno: zášť, zlobu, věci, které svým přátelům bohužel nemůžeš nikdy ukázat, pokud je nechceš ztratit. No, a já tě nechci ztratit jako svého nepřítele, Pottere."

Přesto, jak zvrhlá a úchylná byla tato poznámka, Harryho rozechvěla. A čím víc o tom přemýšlel… nemohl si pomoct, ale kdyby Malfoy někdy… zemřel, cítil by se příšerně. Malfoy se musel cítit stejně.

"Díky, Draco," řekl Harry. Malfoy sebou škubnul.

"No. Nechme toho," zabručel. Odtrhl svou ruku z Harryho ramen a otřel si ji do kalhot. "Jenom… prostě buď opatrný, Pottere." A s tím vyšel ze třídy. Harry už byl na odchodu, aby dohonil Rona s Hermionou, když na něj zavolal profesor Snape.

"Pottere!" křiknul. Harry vzdychl a otočil se. Co měl v úmyslu udělat teď? Vzít dalších deset bodů Nebelvíru za to, že tu otáleli dlouho a neodcházeli?

"Perfektní práce v Pokročilých NKÚ. Třicet pět bodů pro Nebelvír."

Harry skoro upadl. Co to dělal? On nikdy nedával body Nebelvíru! Potom si Harry uvědomil, že těch třicet pět bodů mělo vyrovnat těch pětatřicet bodů, které Snape ubral Nebelvíru na začátku hodiny.

"Nenuťte mě, abych je zase odebral!" řekl profesor Snape. "Přijdete pozdě k jídlu! Běžte!"

Harry se zasmál a vyběhl z místnosti. Nepřestal běžet, dokud se nedostal do Velké síně, která byla zaplněna všemi sedmáky a páťáky, kteří měli polední přestávku před svými posledními dvěma zkouškami. Harry se posadil naproti Ronovi a Hermioně, kteří už byli plně zaměstnáni jídlem.

Harry tomu nemohl uvěřit. Dosud se za tento rok jeho nejhorší nepřátelé stali jeho dobrými přáteli. Nejdřív Dudley, potom Malfoy, ačkoli byli 'nepřátelé' a teď Snape. Všechno tohle štěstí ho málem donutilo zapomenout, že se dneska skládají NKÚ, ani neslyšel zvonění, které ohlašovalo konec přestávky a začátek další zkoušky, na kterou se nejvíce těšili: Péče o kouzelné tvory.

Jak Harry scházel dolů na pozemky poblíž Hagridovy boudy, viděl spoustu studentů, kteří šli dolů a které neznal.

"Umm, jste si jistí, že jste v téhle třídě?" Harry se zeptal dvou prváků z Nebelvíru. Harry v nich poznal Akshayho a Joea.

"Oh, já? Ne, pane Pottere!" vypískl Akshay. "Slyšel jsem, že Havraspárský a Mrzimorský test byl děsivý, a nechci promeškat tenhle!"

"A já jsem slyšel, že hráli nějakou Vanilla Ice!" řekl Joe, který zrovna kroutil boky kolem dokola. Akshay ho zadržel.

"Joe, chováš se divně," řekl. Když odběhli, měl Harry pocit, že slyšel Akshayho, jak křiknul z ničeho nic 'Linux' nebo co.

"Člověče, tohle dítě potřebuje pomoc," řekl Ron.

"Akshay pochází z rodiny počítačových programátorů," řekla Hermiona. "Je zvyklý myslet logicky, nechápe kouzla, které nemají logický podklad. Shledává to úžasným, mnohem víc, než ostatní prváci."

"Co, ty jsi mluvila se všemi novými studenty, Hermiono?" zeptal se Ron.

"Jenom s těmi, o kterých si myslím, že jsou zajímaví," špitla. Harry měl sto chutí se jí zeptat, jak vymezila studenty, kteří jsou podle ní 'zajímaví', ale přerušilo je oslepující světlo, které se objevilo na obloze. Harry si na chvíli zastínil oči a pak je zase odkryl, aby zjistil, odkud ta záře pochází. Harry uviděl před sebou čtyři obrovské tyče a na špičce každé z nich byla zářivé světla, která osvětlovala celý stadión přímo naproti Hagridově boudě.

Stadión byl skoro tak velký, jak famfrpálové hřiště, ale ne tak vysoký. Na jednom konci byl modrý, na druhém červený. Z každého konce vyčnívala malá průhledná buňka, dost velká na to, aby se do ní nacpal člověk. Okolo celého stadionu byla nekrytá tribuna, na které už bylo usazeno mnoho studentů z nižších ročníků a šesťáci. Náhle přiběhl k Harrymu, Ronovi a Hermioně Hagrid.

"Hagride," řekl Harry, "proč to tady všechno je?" Hagrid zamnul rukama. Měl ve tváři trochu šílený pohled.

"To je pokročilý NKÚ test, Harry!" vychrlil, jako by to byla ta nejsamozřejmější věc na světě. "Myslel sem, že by to byla zábavná podívaná pro zbytek školy."

"To zní jako dobrý nápad, Hagride," řekl Harry. "Měla by to být legrace."

"To je to, v co doufám."

"Ale co bude s normálními NKÚ?" zeptala se Hermiona.

"Oh, ty byste získali dost snadno," řekl Hagrid, který to ignoroval. "Kašlu na ně. Mimo to, pokročilé NKÚ zaberou celé dvě hodiny."

"Cokoli řekneš, Hagride," řekl Harry, vděčný, že může nechat odpočinout své zápěstí od minulého testu.

"Teď musim udělat rozhlasový hlášení," řekl Hagrid, běžíc zpátky na stadion. Harry, Ron, a Hermiona prošli tribunou ke zbytku své třídy, rovněž dychtiví to vidět.

"Dámy a pánové," hřměl Hagridův hlas z prostředku stadiónu, "vítejte na pokročilých testech NKÚ péče o kouzelné tvory!"

Ozval se docela velký aplaus a Harry byl překvapený, když viděl, že tribuny jsou úplně plné a je na nich i dost učitelů. Někteří z mladších studentů byli ospalí, hlavu položenou na ramenech svých přátel. Harry na ně ukázal a Ron se nedokázal udržet a rozesmál se.

"No, už je trochu pozdě, co?" řekla Hermiona svým známým vševědoucím hlasem. Teď, když o tom Harry přemýšlel, bylo velmi pozdě, nejpozději, kdy byli oficiálně ve ‚třídě'. Harry se podíval na své hodinky a zjistil, že je něco málo po desáté hodině. Díky těm extrémně jasným světlům málem zapomněli, jak už je pozdě.

"Chci uspořádat tenhle test podobně jako Soubojnický klub," ozval se Hagrid znovu. "Z jedenácti studentů tady vytáhnu z klobouku dvě jména najednou. Draci těch dvou, které vytáhnu, se utkají, vítězovo jméno zůstane dál v klobouku a poražený už pak nebude dál pokračovat. Posledním pěti lidem, jejichž jména zůstanou v klobouku, udělím pokročilé NKÚ."

"Nechci slyšet během testu žádný výkřiky, abyste nepolekali draky. Takže sledujte dobře, ať vidíte, co se bude dít. A teď vytáhnu první jména!" Sáhnul do svého velkého otrhaného klobouku a vytáhl dva kousky pergamenu. "Naše první dvojice… no… dračích bojovníků… je… Harry Potter a Vincent Crabbe!"

Harry celý nervózní, cítil, jak se mu zvedá adrenalin v krvi, vyskočil ze svého sedadla a přeběhl ten kousek, který ho dělil od buňky na červené polovině arény. Rozhled z pódia byl dost odlišný od výhledu z buňky. Poněvadž byla ze všech stran průhledná, měl Harry pocit, že se vznáší ve vzduchu přímo nad travnatým stadiónem. Odsud to vypadalo, že je mnohem výš.

Harry mohl také vidět Crabbea, který byl přímo na druhé straně arény. Nevypadal tak sebejistě jako Harry. Vypadal z těch testů vygumovaně a jeho tvář byla úplně bílá.

"A nyní prezentace… draků!" křičel Hagrid, který byl mimo arénu, uprostřed tribuny. Začala hlasitě hrát rychlá hudba, a když Harry shlédl dolů, uviděl dvě tmavá kola, která se objevila na obou stranách arény. Z každé díry vyskočil jeden drak.

Harryho maďarský trnoocasý vypadal velmi nebezpečně, byl stejně vysoký jak stadión. Zuby mu vylézaly z tlamy a tekutý oheň chrlil mezerou mezi nimi. Jeho pleť měla zdravý odstín tmavě červené a trny vyčnívající z jeho kožené pokožky byly celé černé. Spustil ohromující řev, který prostoupil celým stadiónem.

Crabbeův drak na druhé straně byl kanadský lezoucí. Byl asi poloviční oproti Harryho maďarskému trnoocasému, byl celý světle modrý kromě zelené hlavy. Trochu zapištěl, skoro nic na rozdíl od Harryho draka.

Když slyšel Crabbeova draka, otočil ten Harryho hlavu, aby si ho prohlédl. Zíral dolů na kanadského lezoucího a vyfukoval kouř ze svých nozder. Crabbeův drak se na něj nahoru kouknul a otočil se. Draci si teď koukali do tváře a bitva začala. Vítězem bude ten, kterému se dostalo v průběhu roku lepšího výcviku. Harry trénoval svého draka každý den během vyučování, dokonce ho i pojmenoval Červotoč. Ale Crabbe, který byl nedbalý a kašlal na to, postavil svého draka do nezáviděníhodné situace.

"Už začali!" vykřikl Hagrid. Harryho drak sršel do vzduchu jiskry, nemíříc na toho Crabbeova, ale pak vydechl obrovskou ohnivou kouli přímo na něj. "Teď dobře poslouchejte! Když řeknu, že souboj skončil, tak skončíte a žádný vejmluvy!"

"Utíkej!" křičel Crabbe tak hlasitě, jak jen mohl, tvář přitisknutou na stěně buňky. Ale jeho drak se nehýbal. Crabbe vypadal, jako by si přál, aby býval strávil s výcvikem svého draka víc času. Drak se začal škrábat svou krátkou nohou na krku a vydával hlasité vrnění.

Ohnivá koule ho zasáhla přímo do hrudi a srazila ho dozadu. Vypadal velmi překvapeně a zařval, když spadnul na záda, což způsobilo malé zemětřesení.

"Pokračuj Červotoči! Doraz ho!" křičel Harry. Přesně tak, jak ho to Harry naučil, Červotoč kývl mohutnou hlavou a udělal, co řekl. Sklonil se dolů, načež vyskočil vysoko do vzduchu a přistál přímo na Crabbeově drakovi. Zkřížil nohy na jeho žaludku, dlouhou rukou stlačil hlavu toho draka na zem a druhou rukou ho začal mlátit. Crabbeův drak vyl víc a víc při každém plácnutí. Snažil se ho setřást, ale čím víc se snažil, tím větší nakládačku dostával. Pak to vzdal.

"Boj skončil!" vykřikl Hagrid. Vypadalo to, že ta slova na draky magicky zapůsobila – oba jakoby zmrzli v pozicích, v jakých byli, a pod nimi se opět objevily černé díry. Draci prostě zmizeli. "Harry Potter je vítěz!" Harry se usmíval a vrátil se zpátky na své sedadlo uprostřed jásajícího, ale unaveného davu.

"Tak prozatím je vše v pořádku," řekl Ronovi a Hermioně.

"Člověče, Harry," řekl Ron, "ty jsi porazil Crabbeova draka! Vždyť on dokonce ani na toho tvého nezaútočil!"

"No, myslím, že jsem toho svého vytrénoval dobře," řekl Harry. "Buď to, nebo se Crabbe na trénování toho svého úplně vykašlal."

"Pššt!" sykla Hermiona. "Hagrid ohlašuje další dvojici!"

"Příští souboj bude mezi… slečnou Pansy Parkinsonovou a slečnou Hermionou Grangerovou!"

Hermiona přeběhla k červené buňce a stejně jako Harry se snažila vypadat vesele. Nicméně vypadala trochu nervózně, protože nebyla zvyklá se předvádět před tak velkým publikem na rozdíl od Rona a Harryho, kteří hráli famfrpál. Pansy Parkinsonová, dívka za Zmijozelu, vypadala, že se v modré buňce cítí jako doma.

Draci se opět objevili z děr pod nimi. Hermionina transylvánská tříhlavá příšera vypadala dokonce mnohem zuřivěji než Červotoč. Všechny tři hlavy nebyly nic víc, než trocha místa pro její mohutné tesáky. Tělo měla tmavě zelené a stříbřité trny vyčnívající z každého palce kůže ji dělaly ještě víc odstrašující. Věc, která ji dělala opravdu výjimečnou, byl její ocas. Ten vypadal na první pohled jako ta nejneškodnější část drakova těla, pokud jste se nekoukli na špičku ocasu. Byl tam malý otvor, který měl okolo sebe mnoho trnů. Strach nenaháněly ty trny, ale kyselina, která vystřikovala z otvoru. Ta neustále vyvěrala jako nějaká hrozivá fontána. Poněvadž drakova kůže byla velmi tlustá a silná, nezranila jeho samotného, ale kyselina mohla zničit cokoli jiného.

Pansyin mexický přežvýkavec vypadal vedle Hermioniny příšery jako dojemný žert. Oproti Hermioninu draku byl sotva čtvrtinový (což způsobila také Pansyina nedbalost) a byl světle hnědý. Všechny jeho drápy byly tupé a měl pouze dva malé zoubky, které vypadaly ostře. Když se to všechno sečetlo, neměl šanci.

"Použij svou kyselinu, Sacrenfere!" křikla Hermiona. Stejně jako Harry a Ron pojmenovala svého draka, aby její rozkazy byly snáze proveditelné. Sacrenfer se okamžitě otočil a vypálil svůj ocas do vzduchu. Fontánka zelené bublající kyseliny vystříkla ze špičky ocasu. Vysokou rychlostí proletěla vzduchem a přistála přímo na drakovi Pansy. Její drak hlasitě zařval a z místa, kam ho kyselina zasáhla, se začal zvedat bílý kouř. Drakova kůže během reakce s kyselinou začala bublat.

"Um… udělej… něco?" vykoktala Pansy, která vypadala zcela pomateně. Její drak na ní hodil jeden rychlý zmatený pohled a pak padnul na zem, přičemž z něj stále stoupal kouř.

"Hermiona je vítěz!" křičel Hagrid. Lidé, kteří se právě probudili z podřimování na tribuně, jí hodně tleskali. Harry a Ron nicméně nepřestali tleskat, dokud se k nim Hermiona nevrátila.

"Proč jste tak moc tleskali?" zeptala se. "Ta bitva byla mnohem jednodušší, než jsem čekala!"

"To je jedno," řekl Ron, který právě přestal tleskat. "Kdybys to vyhrála na celý čáře, i kdybys to vyhrála jen tak tak, nebo kdybys to prohrála, tlaskali bychom stejně!" Harry se usmál a kýval na souhlas až se Hermiona rozesmála.

"Díky kluci," řekla, když si sedla.

"Skvělý! Senza!" řekl Hagrid, který se snažil zklidnit rozvášněný dav. "Náš další souboj se vodehraje mezi… panem Gregory Goylem a…panem Ronaldem Weasleym!"

Diváci obdařili oba dva soupeře bouřlivým pokřikem, když se odebírali do svých buněk. Tentokrát si Ron zabral modrou buňku a Goyle červenou. Okamžitě se na zemi objevily dvě tmavé díry a v nich se objevili dva draci.

"Odkud se ti draci berou?" zeptal se Harry Hermiony. "Vypadá to, že prostě vyskočí ze země."

"No," řekla Hermiona, "místnost, kde žijí, je přesně tady pod zemí, takže to nejjednodušší, co se dá udělat, je prostě vyčarovat díry do stropu a pak je donutit jimi prolézt."

"Nechtěl bych být členem té party, která nutí draky prolézt těmi dírami," řekl Harry. "Člověče, co provedli, že to musí dělat?"

Ale Harryho a Hermioninu pozornost nyní přilákali dva draci, kteří vylezli ze země. Goylův drak byl doposud nejlepším drakem Zmijozelu. Měl zlatého německého větroně, který vypadal velmi elegantně. Byl přinejmenším čtyřicet stop dlouhý a extrémně štíhlý, asi jako had. Celé tělo bylo světle zlaté a vypadal velmi divoce.

Jenom když jste se podívali na Ronova draka, mohli jste si myslet, že Goyle má vítězství v kapse. Jeho drak byl extrémně tlustý, velikosti několika slonů, akorát neměl žádné svaly. Jeho tělo bylo tak neuvěřitelně velké, že se zdálo, jako by neměl žádné končetiny. Jeho krk byl stěží vidět na vršku té obrovské koule a drakovy oranžové, černé, žluté a fialové pruhy mu nedávaly ani zdání zuřivého vzhledu.

Po celou dobu, co ho Ron trénoval, si stále musel připomínat tu ‚speciální sílu', o které Hagrid mluvil; sílu, kterou všichni afričtí propastňáci mají, se ještě nikdo nikdy natolik neobtěžoval zjistit, aby odhalil, co je to doopravdy

"Do toho Tapescrewe!" křičel Ron. "Ukaž mu, co umíš!" Tapescrew se podíval na Rona a vypadal trošku zmatený z toho, jaký to nabíralo směr. Otočil hlavu dozadu a uviděl Goylova draka. Zíral na něj svýma očima a hlasitě zařval.

Goylův drak se nicméně nepokoušel Tapescrewa zastrašit. Rozhodl se ho napadnout okamžitě. Vymrštil se do vzduchu, vznášel se tam a vypadal nádherně. Zformoval se do protáhlého tvaru a začal se otáčet. Pak drak vystřelil vzduchem dopředu jako kulka přímo na Tapescrewa. Vletěl přímo do něj a odrazil se, ale ne dřív, než mu způsobil pořádnou bolest.

Tapescrew opět zařval, tentokrát ale bolestí. Goylův drak se pak vrátil do své normální, vznášející se podoby a odletěl pryč z nebezpečného místa. Tapescrew se ho snažil zachytit, ale minul ho a přepadl.

"Do toho Tapescrewe!" křičel Ron znovu. "zvedni se a použil svou váhu!"

Tapescrew okamžitě vyskočil, čímž obecenstvo překvapil. Jeho nepatrná křídla se třepetala a on pomalu stoupal. Když byl asi ve výšce buňky, přestal mávat křidýlky a spadl na zem, což způsobilo velké zemětřesení. Celý stadión se třásl silou ohromné hmotnosti a dokonce i tribuny se třásly.

Goylův drak tím byl ale nedotčen. On byl ve vzduchu a zemětřesení ho nezasáhlo. Pouze se zaklonil dozadu a vyfoukl z tlamy ohromnou ohnivou kouli rovnou na Tapescrewa, který ležel na zemi rozpláclý z předchozího útoku. Ohnivá koule ho udeřila přímo do obličeje. Oheň se rozšířil po celé jeho hlavě a Tapescrew se začal převalovat ze strany na stranu a plivat oheň kolem dokola.

Ten oheň ale nebyl načervenalé barvy, byl spíše zlatý. Byl světlejší a světlejší a začal se rozšiřovat, ale nevycházel pouze z Tapescrewovy tlamy, ale z celého jeho těla. Pak zanechal převalování, zůstal na místě a přestal sálat tím nebeským žárem, přičemž vypadal, že na všechno zapomněl.

Potom se to stalo. Vypadalo to jako had, co svléká starou kůži, jenom mnohem širší a rychlejší. Tapescrewova mnohobarevná kůže prostě… spadla. Byl to velmi zvláštní pohled. Harry očekával, že uvidí drakovy vnitřnosti, jeho střeva a krev, která všude vytéká. Ale k jeho překvapení nebyly žádné tělní tekutiny nikde vidět. Všechno, co tam bylo, byla ohromná modrá koule. Vypadala jako gigantické klubko gumiček, celé svinuté. Potom přestalo vydávat oslepující žár a začalo se rozmotávat. Nejprve velmi pomalu, pak se rychleji a rychleji odmotávalo a odhalovalo extrémně dlouhou a tlustou… věc.

Ta věc zvedla hlavu a zařvala, ačkoli nebyla nikde vidět žádná ústa. Ale to se mělo změnit. Všude se tomu začaly formovat šupiny, každá s hrotem. Hlavě narostla ústa, obrovská tlama plná zubů. Nad ohromnou tlamou se objevily dvě rudé oči s mnoha rohy okolo. Potom to najednou vypuklo v požár. Modré plameny pokryly celé jeho nyní zlaté tělo. Byl to pohled, který stálo zato spatřit.

"To musí být ta skrytá síla propastňáků," zašeptala Hermiona Harrymu, přičemž vypadala stejně okouzleně jako zbytek diváků. "Po několika málo soubojích se musí stát natolik silným, aby byl schopen shodit svou kůži a odhalil svou pravou sílu! To je úžasné!"

Ron, který nadšením skákal nahoru a dolů, se rozhodl vyzkoušet svého nového draka v boji.

"Skvělý Tapescrewe!" křičel. "Ukaž, co umíš!" Zdálo se, že nový a vyšlechtěný Tapescrew ho slyšel, protože pohodil hlavou zpět a otevřel ještě víc hubu. Když to udělal, již tmavá obloha nad stadiónem se začala plnit mraky. Tapescrew nezařval, ale vydal uši-trhající vřískot, který donutil celé publikum zakrýt si uši. Jakmile ztichl, oblohu na chvíli osvítil blesk a zaburácel hrom, díky čemuž byly doslova mraky v jednom ohni.

"Von zapálil voblohu!" křičel Hagrid, v jehož hlase byla znít nervozita stejně jako vzrušení. Každý se díval nahoru na oblohu, kde bylo nyní hotové peklo.

Tapescrew opět zavyl a pořádný blesk sjel z oblohy dolů a přímo doprostřed stadiónu. Vteřinu nato se na místě, kam blesk udeřil, objevilo ohnivé tornádo. Po každé otočce vystřelilo pořádný plamen, který vylétl kamkoli, tribuny nevyjímaje.

"Kooverta Maximus!" ozval se hlas, který přicházel odněkud naproti Harrymu. Podíval se tím směrem a zjistil, že to byl nějaký dospělý kouzelník naproti. Jeho kouzlo vystřelilo nad stadión a srazilo se s třemi dalšími ochrannými kouzly, která byla vystřelena každá z jednoho rohu arény, podle všeho vyslána dalšími kouzelníky. Zkombinovaná všechna čtyři kouzla znásobila svou sílu a obrovský štít se zformoval nad arénou, aby ji oddělil od tribun, právě včas, aby ji nezasáhla gigantická ohnivá koule, která právě přeletěla kolem.

"Díky dobrovolným kouzelníkům, kteří se uvolili sem pro jistotu přijít. Opravdu díky," řekl Hagrid. Jak se zdá, Hagrid očekával, že se něco podobného stane nebo že se nějaký drak vyjme kontrole, či vyvine pro souboj nepřiměřeně velkou sílu.

Tornádo bylo nyní dvakrát tak velké jak na začátku a rámus, který dělalo, byl ohlušující. Ačkoli Tapescrew nevypadal, že by si dělal těžkou hlavu z toho, jak uniknout této mocné přitažlivé síle, Goylův drak vypadal, jako by ho stálo veškeré úsilí, aby nebyl vsán. Ale i když drak dokázal odolávat velmi dlouho, když nabylo tornádo čtyřnásobku své původní velikosti, nebyl sto déle vzdorovat. Se stísněným štěknutím byl vsán tornádem, začal vířit kolem dokola, rychleji a rychleji, dokud se nedostal přímo doprostřed a neshořel.

"Přestaňte bojovat! Nechte toho!" křičel Hagrid, který se snažil zastavit souboj před tím, než bude Goylův drak zabit.

S tornádem zmizely okamžitě i bouřkové mraky. Vše, co zbylo, byl nový, děsivý Tapescrew a hromada popelu, která původně byla Goylovým drakem. Oba, Tapescrew a hromádka prachu zmizeli pod zemí.

"Vítězem je Ron Weasley!" řval Hagrid, který se snažil, aby to neznělo moc šťastně, když Goylův drak zemřel. Ron se vrátil na své sedadlo a vypadal mnohem vzrušeněji, než ho kdy Harry nebo Hermiona viděli

"Viděli jste ho? Nebyl děsivý? Ó bože, to bylo úžasný!" drmolil, přičemž vypadal, jako by utržil duševní otřes z toho, že vyhrál.

"Byl jsi skvělý," řekl Harry, který se ho snažil uklidnit.

"Ó bože, to bylo- oh… díky Harry," řekl Ron, který zase přicházel ke smyslům.

"Víš, Rone," řekla Hermiona, "s tímhle posledním bojem ses prostě zapsal do dějin. Nikdo ještě neviděl, čím se může stát africký propastňák, když projde dostatečným tréninkem. Je to jediný drak na světě, který se přeměnil a ty jsi jediný majitel dospělého jedince propastňáka." Ron si začal mnout bradu.

"Hmm… přemýšlím, za kolik bych mohl jednoho z nich prodat?" řekl omámeně. Harry a Hermiona se začali smát a nechali Rona svému snu.

Takhle to ještě chvíli pokračovalo: Dean bojoval s Parvati, která samozřejmě vyhrála; a Seamus soupeřil s Levandulí, která překvapivě prohrála. Harry se nemohl dočkat začátku dalšího zápasu. Tohle byl ten nejzábavnější test, který kdy absolvoval.

"A pro náš další zápas tu máme… pan Seamus Finnigan proti… panu Ronaldu Weasleymu! A pane Weasley, prosím pokuste se tentokrát nezabít protivníkova draka, jo?"

"Jasně Hagride, pokusím se… ale nic neslibuju!" křičel Ron, který už byl připraven ve své buňce k zápasu. Jeho africký propastňák a Seamusův obyčejný velšský zelený se objevili z podzemí a okamžitě se pustili do sebe. Tentokrát Ronův drak vydával jakýsi klamný žár, který hypnotizoval Seamusova draka. Obtočil se kolem velšského zeleného a mačkal ho až do bezvědomí, přičemž boj skončil skoro hned, jak začal.

"To bylo skoro až příliš jednoduché," řekl Ron, když se vrátil zpátky na své místo. "Ti měli fakt trénovat líp. Můj Tapescrew se ho stěží dotknul a hoplá! Byl konec."

Harry začal být nervózní. Pravděpodobně bude muset bojovat s Ronem, když… co kdyby prohrál? Bylo by to poprvé, kdyby závodili přímo proti sobě, a kdokoli by vyhrál, mohl by být prohlášen lepším do konce života. To by mohla být nepříjemná situace.

"Slečna Hermiona Grangerová a slečna Parvati Patilová! Do toho!" křikl Hagrid, když se dva draci vrátili zpátky pod zem. Hermiona vstala ze svého místa a přešla k buňce. Každý doposud postupoval podle pravidel, takže to šlo mnohem rychleji. Hermionina transylvánská tříhlavá příšera a Parvatin zelenočervený irský třaskavec se vznesli ze země a okamžitě se pustili do sebe, aniž by čekali na pokyn svých páníčků.

Hermionin drak byl mnohem větší než ten Parvatin, takže měl výhodu. Dvě ze svých hlav obtočil kolem Parvatina draka a zmáčknul ho, přičemž třetí hlava na něj sršela oheň.

"Tak je to správně, Sacrenfere!" křičela Hermiona, která skákala nahoru a dolů. Parvatin drak byl nyní celý pohlcen plameny a Hermionin ho mačkal stále víc a víc, což tomu Parvatinu zrovna nepomáhalo. Během následujících pár sekund souboj skončil a Hermionin drak vyhrál. Parvatin drak, když ho Sacrenfer pustil, stále ještě hořící se zřítil na zem. Oba draci se vrátili nazpět pod zem.

"Nyní… pan Draco Malfoy… a… opět slečna Hermiona Grangerová!" vykřikl Hagrid.

Parvati si s Malfoyem vyměnili místa a Hermiona zůstala stát na svém místě. Malfoy měl na tváři zlý úšklebek, což Hermioně na náladě zrovna nepřidalo, ačkoli doteď se zdálo, že má vše pod kontrolou.

"Nezáleží na tom, jestli se mu jí podaří zdeptat nebo ne," řekl Ron. "I kdyby vyhrál, Hermiona dostane pokročilé NKÚ."

"Fakt?" zeptal se Harry.

"No jistě. Nevzpomínáš si? Nejlepších pět dostane pokročilé NKÚ. Teď už zbývají jenom Hermiona, Malfoy, Tci, ty a já. Všech nás pět získá pokročilé NKÚ, takže na tomhle už nezáleží."

"Tci dostane taky, ačkoliv ještě nebojoval?" zeptal se překvapený Harry.

"Měl zkrátka obrovský štěstí. Ale dost mluvení. Souboj už začal!" Harry okamžitě přenesl svou pozornost do arény, kde se na sebe navzájem vrhli dva draci. Byli skoro stejně velicí, ale Malfoyův s zdál být nepatrně větší. To by ovšem neměla být velká výhoda, vzhledem k tomu, že draci byli tak obrovští, že pár palců nemělo žádný význam.

"Prostě udělej to, co předtím, Sacrenfere!" křikla Hermiona. Dle příkazu sklonil Sacrenfer obě krajní hlavy tak, že byly rovnoběžné se zemí, připraveny obtočit se kolem protivníka. Prostřední hlava se stáhla dozadu a začala chrlit oheň.

"Udělej to teď, Tresmale!" zaječel Malfoy. Očividně také svého draka pojmenoval. Když mu z pusy vylítly ty slova, Tresmal se okamžitě zastavil na místě, otočil se zády k Sacrenferovi a odkryl všechny své smrtelné hroty. Sacrenfer přímo na ně běžel.

"Ne! Stůj!" ječela Hermiona. Ale bylo příliš pozdě. Malfoy si to načasoval skvěle a Sacrenfer vběhl přímo do toho hrotitého záhonu, což byly Tresmalovy záda. Všechny tři hlavy vypustily obrovský výkřik bolesti, který se rozléhal po celých Bradavických pozemcích a pravděpodobně pronikl až do hradu. Sacrenfer byl poražen. Jeho hlavy klesly k zemi a oči se zavřely.

"Já… prohrála…" řekla Hermiona, která klesla na kolena. Tresmal se otřepal, aby dostal Sacrenfera ze svých zad. Díky masivnímu otřepání Sacrenfer vylítl do vzduchu a přistál přímo před Hermioninou buňkou. Ta na něj pohlédla a utekla s pláčem pryč. Draci zmizeli pod zemí a Malfoy se zpívající a pískající vrátil na své místo.

"Co jí je?" zeptal se Ron a ukazoval na Hermionu, která už byla na půli cesty zpátky do hradu. "Vždyť přece ví, že dostane pokročilé NKÚ."

"Vždyť víš, jak moc chce být ve všem nejlepší, Rone," řekl Harry. "A prohrát něco takhle důležitého, takhle rychle… to ji určitě muselo vzít."

"Jo, myslím, že máš pravdu."

"A máme tu další souboj!" vykřikl Hagrid dost hlasitě, aby upoutal pozornost diváků od Hermiony, "takže to bude… pan.… um, Sy? Tci to je? Ano, pan Tci a… pan Draco Malfoy!"

Harry vzdychnul. Ačkoli by rád viděl Tciova draka v akci, rád by se vrátil do arény a bojoval.

Dva draci vystoupili ze země a Harry si prohlížel Tciova mongolského břídila. Byl dost malý, asi poloviční oproti Malfoyovu maďarskému trnoocasému. Ale měl jeden velmi zajímavý rys. Místo toho, aby měl všude trny, měl spoustu kovových trubek včetně dvou velkých na vršku hlavy. Ačkoli vypadaly neužitečně, Harry si dokázal představit, že mají nějaký speciální účel.

Malfoy, který vypadal naštvaný, že má zápasit dvakrát za sebou, začal okamžitě řídit svého obrovského draka.

"Tresmale… prostě to zašlápni, nebo něco takovýho," poručil mu líně. Evidentně se mu Tciův drak nezdál jako velký problém, když byl tak malý. Tresmal přešel k Tciovu draku a shlédl na něj. Zvedl jednu svou velkou nohu a začal ji na něj spouštět.

V tu chvíli, kdy se už zdálo, že Tciův drak bude rozdrcen, jeho trubky začaly pracovat. Obrovské plameny tryskaly několik mílí do nebe. Některé z nich Tresmala zasáhly, což způsobilo, že celý zmizel v ohni.

"Ne! Vylez z toho, Tresmale!" křičel Malfoy, který se tlačil ke skleněné stěně buňky. Tresmal začal okamžitě plácat předníma nohama do plamenů, ale nebylo to k ničemu, oheň se stále rozšiřoval.

Tciův drak pak spustil další dávku plamenů na Tresmala, tentokrát přesně namířené na něj. Žádná část draka, která předtím nebyla zasažena, se nyní plamenům nevyhnula. Teď vypadal jako jedna velká plamenná příšera. Během vteřiny zkolaboval poražen na zem.

"NEE!" vykřikl Malfoy. "Jak jsem mohl prohrát!?" Draci zmizeli pod zemí a Malfoy se vrátil na své místo a snažil se nevypadat moc naštvaný z výsledku souboje. Tci běžel za ním a chtěl si s ním potřást rukou, ale Malfoy to ignoroval. Sedl si na své místo a nevšímal si svých spolužáků ze Zmijozelu.

"Wow," řekl Ron, "Nikdy jsem si nemyslel, že by někdo mohl porazit Malfoyova draka. Tci musí být děsivý trenér."

"O čem to mluvíš?" zeptal se Harry. "Tvůj drak by mohl porazit Tciova se zavřenýma očima."

"Tím si nejsem jist, Harry. Viděl jsi ty plameny, který vypouštěl? To bylo pěkně děsivý."

Harry musel souhlasit. Tciův drak byl velmi působivý, soucítil s tím, kdo by bojoval proti němu.

"Teď už bojovali všichni," řekl Hagrid. "Zbývá nám už jenom půl hodiny, takže si musíme pospíšit! Další souboj je… wow, znovu pan Tci … a… pan Harry Potter!"

Harry klesl zpátky na své sedadlo. Proč to musel říkat? Bude poražen Tciem… skvělý. Přešel ke své buňce a vzdychl. No, řekl si to jenom pro sebe, přinejmenším ne Ronovi. Draci vylezli ze země a Harry se cítil mnohem míň sebejistý, když uviděl Tciova draka. Vypadal jako předtím, ale nyní Harry znal jeho skrytou sílu: vypouštění míli vysokých plamenů ze svých trubek…

Pak ho to napadlo. Věděl, jak by mohl vyhrát tenhle souboj!

"Červotoči!" křiknul Harry. "Zvedni ze země hlínu!" Červotoč se otočil a podíval se na něj se zmateným výrazem ve tváři, ale udělal to. Sklonil se a zvednul velký kus země.

„Teď… dej si to do pusy!" křikl Harry a snažil se nesmát svým vlastním příkazům. Červotoč ji vyhodil vysoko do vzduchu a chytil ji do pusy, ale neodvážil se ji polknout. Vypadal velmi směšně, jako křeček s plnou pusou jídla

"Vyplivni to! Na toho druhého draka!" křičel Harry a doufal, že jeho plán bude fungovat. Chtějíc to tak jako tak vyplivnout, Červotoč otevřel tlamu a spousta hlíny s plameny vylítla přímo na Tciova draka.

Přesně jak Harry předpokládal, bláto se ve vzduchu přeměnilo v menší kuličky a mnoho z nich se dostalo do trubiček Tciova draka. Víc a víc bláta se usazovalo v drakových trubičkách, až je ucpalo natolik, že se žádné plameny nedostaly ven z trubiček.

"Ha! Rád bych viděl, jak budeš střílet oheň teď!" křiknul Harry. Všechny trubičky přetékaly roztaveným blátem a drakovi byly nyní k ničemu. Nezáleželo na tom, jak moc se bude snažit, kolik energie a úsilí do toho dá, plameny se stejně ven nedostanou.

"Výborně! Nyní zaútoč, Červotoči!" Červotoč přeběhl k Tciovu draku, chvíli tam postával a pak ho kopl přímo do žaludku, až drak vyletěl do vzduchu a praštil sebou o Tciovu buňku. Harry viděl, jak se mu protočily panenky a jeho tělo schlíplo. V bezvědomí spadl na zem. Harry vyhrál, porazil Tciova draka.

Harry poskakoval zpátky ke svému sedadlu a sedl si dolů naproti Ronovi. Po mnoha blahopřáních od Rona oba obrátili svou pozornost k Hagridovi, který byl připraven oznámit další souboj, ten, kterého se Harry obával víc, než souboje s Tciem.

"Poslední dva finalisté, Harry Potter a Ron Weasley. Jste připraveni?"

Harry a Ron na sebe zírali. Harry naprosto zapomněl, že od té doby, co porazil Tciho, měl vědět, že bude muset bojovat s Ronem. Čeho se obával předešlých několik minut a vlastně celý rok od té doby, co byl Soubojnický klub založen, se nyní stávalo skutečností. On a Ron se poprvé museli postavit proti sobě.


	28. Kapitola 28 – Harryho řád

**Kapitola 28 – Harryho řád**

„Tak, hodně štěstí," šeptl Harry, Ron jenom přikývl a oba přistoupili k budkám.

„To by mohlo být dobrý," slyšel Harry Malfoyovu poznámku. Očividně se už oklepal ze své prohry a byl nedočkavý fandit proti nim.

„Skuste to zvládnout co nejrychlejc," vyzval je Hagrid. „Už máme jenom asi deset minut." Ze země se objevili draci a zůstali stát tváří v tvář. Harry těžce polkl a zahájil útok.

„Tak ho tedy vyřaď, Červotoči," řekl bez nadšení. Červotoč se rozběhl proti Tapescrewovi, který stále vydával tu zlatou auru a modré plameny. Ron něco zamumlal ke svému drakovi a ten se ihned vznesl vysoko do vzduchu, přičemž předváděl celé své tělo.

„Přenes souboj do vzduchu, Červotoči!" přikázal Harry, který si začínal více věřit v boji proti příteli. Drak okamžitě vyskočil do vzduchu a vylétl do Tapescrewovi úrovně.

„Pošli na něj nějaký oheň a dávej pozor na jeho ocas!" vřískl Harry na Červotoče, protože se kolem něj již Tapescrew snažil ovinout.

Červotoč se hodně zaklonil a vychrlil na soupeře ohromnou ohnivou kouli. Byla to skutečně robustní ohnivá koule a řítila se přímo na Tapescrewovu tvář. Harry byl čím dál víc rozrušený, jelikož nebylo nic, co by Ron mohl udělat.

Ve chvíli, kdy měla koule zasáhnout drakův obličej, se však stalo něco ohromujícího. Tapescrew otevřel tlamu, jakoby chtěl vychrlit oheň, ale místo ohně se objevila… voda. Stovky tisíc litrů létaly z drakovy tlamy rovnou proti ohnivé kouli, kterou to okamžitě uhasilo a přeměnilo na kouř. Harry jen vyjeveně přihlížel. Kdo kdy slyšel o drakovi, který chrlí vodu?

Nyní byl na řadě Tapescrewův útok. Vystřelil proti Červotočovi mnohem rychleji, než jak by si Harry dokázal představit a právě ve chvíli, kdy do něj měl narazit, se stala dokonce ještě ohromující věc: Tapescrew prolétl Červotočem. Polovina jeho těla čouhala z Červotočových zad a druhá polovina z jeho břicha. Nezdálo se však, že by Harryho drak zažíval nějakou bolest. Prostě zavřel oči a vypadal, jako když usnul. Na dva takhle spojené draky to byla velice neobvyklá podívaná a mnoho diváků zalapalo po dechu.

Tapescrew pokračoval v procházení Červotočem, dokud nebyl celý na jedné straně, což ale nebylo dobré pro Harryho draka. Vzhledem k tomu, že byl v bezvědomí ve vzduchu, mohl udělat jedinou věc: spadnout.

Padal z oblohy až na zem, kde svou vahou vytvořil silný výbuch doprovázený menším zemětřesením, které však stejně otřáslo tribunami. Červotoč vydal slabý bolestivý sten a vystrčil jazyk, čímž naznačil, že se soubojem skončil a že Harry prohrál.

„Prosim potlesk pro vítěze… Rona Weasleyho a jeho draka, Tapescrewa!" zahulákal Hagrid, načež stadion vybuchl v potlesk, zatímco se Ron vracel na svoje místo, přičemž se nezapomněl uklánět a posílat každému polibky. Opravdu měl z té pozornosti velikou radost a Harry ze za něj snažil cítit šťastně, protože se mu zřídkakdy dostalo odměny, jako je tato… zaslouží si ji.

Harry se vrátil na své místo, kde čekal na Rona, jelikož mu chtěl také poblahopřát. Právě když ho zahlédl, jak se vynořil z davu svých obdivovatelů, zazvonil zvon, jež oznamoval, že brzy začne jejich poslední test. Harry viděl, jak Ron zase zmizel v jiném houfu, který mířil do hradu, a tak se rozhodl, že mu pogratuluje při další zkoušce, při jasnovidectví.

Harry se zachvěl. Nastal čas dělat NKÚ z jasnovidectví a on si nedokázal představit větší týrání. Byl unavený, hladový, mozek měl jako kaši a vůbec by ho nepřekvapilo, kdyby mu ruce ze samých křečí vybuchly. Opravdu se necítil na to, aby dělal další test.

Nakonec se přeci jen dostal až do nejvyšší věže a vyšplhal i do učebny jasnovidectví. Když se rozhlédl, zjistil, že už tam sedí všichni včetně Rona. Dobelhal se ke své lavici a zhroutil se do křesílka vedle.

„Hej, to byla skvělá hra," řekl Ronovi.

„Dík," usmál se. „Ani ve snu mě nenapadlo, že bych mohl vyhrát."

„Zasloužíš si to," poznamenal. „Trénoval jsi svého draka i přesto, že se nezdálo, že by někdy mohl být dobrý. Držel ses toho a zvítězil jsi."

„Díky, Harry. Ty jsi opravdový kamarád."

V ten moment se objevila profesorka Trelawneyová se silným stohem papírů v ruce, které začala ihned rozdávat.

„A nyní," začala svým obvyklým, zastřeným hlasem, „přestože již samozřejmě znám výsledky testů a vím, kdo dostane a kdo nedostane NKÚ, rozhodla jsem se, že si je napíšete stejně… jen tak, abyste nevyšli ze cviku."

Harry s Ronem zakouleli očima.

„A i když jen zřídka mluvím o tom, co jsem viděla," řekla naštvaně, když ji padl pohled na Harryho a Rona, „musím říct, že vám dvěma se to příliš nevydaří."

„Hej, konečně předpověděla něco skutečného," šeptl Ron Harrymu, když dostali své papíry. Ten se usmál a začal pracovat. Ale už po několika minutách ho začala pálit ruka. Za jeden den už napsal šest takových testů a ruku cítil asi tak, jako kdyby právě uběhla maratón… a to dvakrát. Nejhorší ze všeho bylo, že museli sice krátce, ale přece odpovídat na všechny otázky, kdy měli uvedenou nějakou událost a jejich úkolem bylo určit, co to bude mít za následek. Harry jich dal dohromady jen několik a zbylou většinu prostě odhadl. Už se opravdu nestaral o to, jestli to NKÚ dostane, nebo ne; jediné, co ho zajímalo, byl spánek.

Povzbudilo ho však, když zaslechl, jak se venku pořádá další Pokročilé NKÚ z péče o kouzlené tvory a pokračoval v práci. Přál si, aby mohl být venku a bojovat se svým drakem.

Harry dokončil a odevzdal svůj test dlouho před kýmkoliv jiným, protože se všichni snažili určit správné odpovědi a ne to jen tak tipnout. Brzy ho následoval Ron a po něm celá třída, přičemž poslední byla Parvati s Levandulí, které si očividně daly na čas.

Když sebrala profesorka Trelawneyová všechny zkoušky, srovnala je a odložila, Harry zasténal, protože byl čas na Pokročilé NKÚ… měl by to vůbec zkoušet?

„Vzhledem k tomu, že dnes jste moje poslední třída," řekla profesorka, „rozhodla jsem se, že budete dělat trochu… zábavnější test, než jaký dělaly ostatní."

Harry slyšel Rona zabručet a souhlasil s ním. Jak může vypadat názor profesorky Trelawneyové na zábavu? Počítání množství kuliček v žaludku sovy, aby zjistili, jestli bude příští úterý povodeň? Harry doufal, že to tak zajisté nebude.

„Pro Pokročilé NKÚ," pokračovala, „vám hodlám pustit film a bude na vás, abyste předpověděli, co se stane. Nyní vás ale musím varovat: je to náhodný film, o kterém jsem si jista, že jste ho ještě neviděli a to proto, že je to mudlovský film, takže je nemožné prostě přijít na to, co bude následovat, pokud nejste opravdový jasnovidec." Otočila se a zamířila do rohu místnosti. Po chvíli se vrátila se skutečnou mudlovskou televizí, videem a tak dále. Všechno to stálo na vysokém černém podstavci s kolečky, takže to lehce dotlačila před třídu.

„Promiňte, paní profesorko," ozvala se Parvati, „ale jak ta… věc bude fungovat? Elektřina přeci na hradě nefunguje."

„Dodám tomu energii pomocí mých vlastních kouzel," odvětila profesorka, když dala do videorekordéru kazetu a poklepala na něj hůlkou. V tu chvíli se televize zapnula.

„Všichni, kdo se chtějí zúčastnit, musí přistoupit blíže," oznámila jim. Harry si pomyslel, že za pokus to stojí, vzdychl a předstoupil. Ron nejspíš uvažoval stejně, protože udělal to samé. Celá třída to chtěla vyzkoušet, takže se všichni natěsnali k televizi.

„Zajímalo by mě, jaký film to může být," šeptl Ron. Harry se otřásl. Jak znal profesorku Trelawneyovou, nejspíš to bude nějaký nudný dokument, nebo něco takového.

Potom se objevily úvodní titulky a začala hrát muzika. Jakmile to Harry zaslechl, odvrátil svou pozornost od krajiny za oknem k televizi. Je to možné? Pečlivěji se podíval na to, co bylo na obrazovce, a pocítil silnou vlnu rozrušení. Nemohl tomu uvěřit… profesorka jim pouštěla Monty Python a Svatý Grál.

Jakmile skončily úvodní titulky, rozhodl se Harry, že je načase přistoupit k akci. Tohle NKÚ může dostat! Zavřel oči a předstíral, že se třese po celém těle, jakoby byl v nějakém podivném transu. Pomalu přešel přímo vedle televize a začal mumlat nesouvislá slova. Všude kolem sebe slyšel vzrušený šepot, jak se všichni zajímali, co to dělá.

A potom, právě když začínal samotný film, otevřel Harry oči a s prázdným pohledem se snažil vypadat jak nejstrnuleji to šlo. Na tenhle film se s Dudleym díval tak často, že si ho téměř celý zapamatoval… a teď nastal čas to předvést.

Mírně sklonil hlavu a jednotvárným hlasem začal hned od první scény odříkávat text, řádku po řádce, slovo po slově. Všichni na něj civěli ohromení tím, co dělal. Při odříkávání textu pro něj bylo opravdu těžké předstírat, že je v transu, což s sebou neslo i to, že se nesměl ani usmát. To bylo zvláště namáhavé při komických scénách, kdy musel vynaložit veškerou sebekontrolu na to, aby nevybuchl smíchem.

Harry stále pokračoval v odříkávání textu a až na občasné chybné výkřiky Parvati s Levandulí byl jediným, kdo za celou dobu promluvil, takže bezpochyby odvedl tu nejlepší práci. I kdyby se teď, když byl film kus za polovinou, zastavil, stále by to NKÚ dostal a podle toho jak se tvářila profesorka Trelawneyová bylo jasné, že je nejlepší ze všech studentů, jaké kdy viděla.

Po půlhodině film skončil a Harry měl NKÚ v kapse. V momentě, kdy zčernala obrazovka, předstíral pomocí náhlé křeče, že se dostal ze své strnulosti a aby tomu dodal na zajímavosti, zhroutil se na podlahu, jako kdyby právě vykonal nějaký velice vyčerpávající skutek. Harry si nemohl pomoci od úsměvu, když cítil a slyšel, jak se kolem něj seskupila celá třída a za vzrušeného hovoru s ním třesou. Rozhodl se, že pro vyhnutí všemožným dalším otázkám ohledně jeho výrazu, bude nejlepší, když se zase zvedne. Harry několikrát slabě zasténal a položil si ruku na čelo, čímž předstíral, že se probouzí z kómatu. Opravdu to dokázal!

„Jaké to bylo, Harry?"

„Co jsi viděl?"

„Mluvily k tobě hlasy?"

„Byli tam nějací buvoli?"

Dalšími a dalšími otázkami byl Harry zavalen, když mu všichni pomáhali na nohy, ale profesorka Trelawneyová si ho vzala stranou. Natlačila ho na zeď a okamžitě začal výslech.

„Jak jsi to udělal, Harry?" zeptala se ohromeně a Harry trochu znervózněl. Přestože profesorka nebyla nějak zvlášť dobrá při předvídání budoucnosti, nejspíš věděla, co se má při opravdovém transu stát. Jestliže jí řekne, že slyšel nebo viděl něco, co neměl, určitě přijde na to, že to jen předstíral.

A potom si Harry vzpomněl na konec svého třetího školního roku, kdy upadla profesorka Trelawneyová do stejného transu, jaký teď předstíral on. Tenkrát předpověděla, že Červíček spojí síly s Voldemortem a přivede ho k novému životu. Když se ji na to potom zeptal, nic si nepamatovala a Harry se rozhodl, že to udělá stejně.

„Udělal… co jsem udělal?" opáčil a snažil se vypadat naprosto zmateně.

„Upadl jsi do transu, chlapče!" odvětila. „Skvěle jsi odříkal každou řádku celého filmu! Něco muselo toto duševní rozpoložení probudit, co to bylo?"

„Nemám ani ponětí, paní profesorko," odpověděl Harry. „Jediné co si pamatuji, jste vy, jak zapínáte video, jak se objevily úvodní titulky a nyní… jak se mě, co se stalo."

Profesorka Trelawneyová ho probodla pohledem, jakoby mu nevěřila a otevřela ústa, že chce něco říct, když jim zvon náhle oznámil konec zkoušek.

„Promiňte, paní profesorko," řekl Harry nevinně, „možná bychom si o tom mohli popovídat později, ale teď už opravdu musím jít." S tím vyprostil své rameno z jejího sevření a společně se zbytkem spolužáků vyklouzl ven. Pomocí stejného příběhu, jako v případě profesorky Trelawneyové setřásl ještě Parvati s Levandulí, které mu stále kladly dotěrné otázky. Nechal je popleteně stát na schodech a sám vyběhl za Ronem.

„Páni, říkal jsem si, že dnešek snad nikdy neskončí," podotkl Harry.

„Já také," řekl Ron, načež šli za naprostého ticha.

„A jak jsi to tedy udělal, Harry?" zeptal se po chvíli.

„Myslíš to Pokročilé NKÚ z jasnovidectví?"

„Jo." Harry se trochu uchichtl.

„Ten film, na který jsme se dívali, je Dudleyho oblíbený. Tolikrát jsme se na to přes léto dívali, že to ani nešlo jinak, než že jsem si to zapamatoval."

„Takže jsi to celé jen předstíral?"

„Jo," řekl Harry docela spokojeně sám se sebou.

„Výborně," pokývl Ron hlavou. Mezitím se dostali až ke vstupu do nebelvírské společenské místnosti a když vešli, ocitli se přímo uprostřed ohromného večírku. Ani jediný centimetr nebyl ušetřen různých druhů neobyčejně barevných a spletitých ozdob. Uprostřed místnosti byl veliký stůl, který se prohýbal pod hromadami jídla.

„Pojďte a připojte se k oslavám!" vyzval je Fred, ovinul ruku kolem Harryho ramen a táhl ho mezi ostatní. Přestože bylo všechno tak krásně naaranžované a vypadalo to tak mimořádně, byl večírek to poslední, co chtěl… jediné, co si opravdu přál, bylo svalit se na postel. Všechno ho bolelo, mozek měl jako vysušenou houbu a nechat otevřené oči vyžadovalo větší úsilí, než zvednout nad hlavu slona.

„Mrzí mě to, Frede," řekl Harry, „ale opravdu si potřebuji jít lehnout."

„Oh, vím přesně, jak se cítíš," souhlasil Fred a pustil mu rameno. „Alespoň si s sebou ale vezmi pár tohohle. Je to moje a Georgeova nejnovější várka: Podobu-měnící bonbony. V podstatě jsme je vyrobili ještě před Zrcadlivými žvýkačkami, ale mysleli jsme si, že nejsou příliš dobré. Ale postupně se ukázalo, že je s nimi ještě větší zábava! Stejně jako Zrcadlivé žvýkačky tě přemění v cokoli, čemu jsi nejblíže, ale když se s těmihle dostaneš blíže k něčemu jinému, přeměníš se v tu jinou věc. Lehce se tedy můžeš přeměnit v několik různých lidí během pár vteřin. Fakt jsou skvělý!"

„Díky, Frede," řekl Harry a Fred mu jich podával plnou hrst. Ve chvíli, kdy se však jeho ruce dostaly blízko k Harryho, zazářil jasně žlutou barvou a okamžitě se proměnil v Harryho kopii. Harry zachytil bonbony právě včas, protože sebou hned potom švihl na zem.

„Ha, mám tě, Harry," zaradoval se Fred a natáhl paži, aby mu rychle pomohl na nohy. „Promiň, ale prostě jsem to na někom musel vyzkoušet. Ve skutečnosti nejsem ani ty, ani Fred; jsem George."

„Oh… to je, hmm… v pořádku, Georgi," řekl Harry zmateně. George se usmál a odběhl, přičemž každou chvíli změnil svou podobu. Harry jen potřásl hlavou a promnul si oči. Jak můžou tihle lidé vůbec pomýšlet na ponocování? Vždyť jich většina právě dokončila nejtěžší zkoušky svého života!

Poslední špetku energie využil Harry na to, že vyběhl po schodech do ložnice, kde ho příliš nepřekvapilo, když uviděl Rona, Seamuse a Deana, jak spí. Ale nikde neviděl Nevilla. Harry si vzpomněl, že s nimi nebyl už od druhého NKÚ… kde mohl celou tu dobu být? Nyní však neměl náladu na to, aby o tom hloubal a raději se rychle převlékl do pyžama, načež padl na postel. Netrvalo dlouho a usnul… zdálo se mu o zítřku a o tom, kdy zase oživí svou maminku… věc, na kterou čekal celý rok, měla tedy konečně nastat.

Druhého rána při snídani si Harry nepamatoval, kolik toho naspal, ani o čem se mu zdálo. Věděl jen, že na spánek bylo málo času. Spolu s ostatními studenty pátých a sedmých ročníků vypadal jako mátoha s nachovými kruhy pod očima, dosahujícími až k nosu. Všichni jen netrpělivě čekali na sovy, které jim měli přinést výsledky NKÚ a OVCE. Byly to velmi napjaté okamžiky, kdy třetina celé síně vzhlížela k otvoru, kterým měli přiletět sovy, a dychtivě pátrala po jejich jakékoliv stopě.

„Už jsou tady!" vřískla havraspárská studentka sedmého ročníku, která vyskočila ze židle a ukazovala na otvor ve stropě. Všichni okamžitě vzhlédli a spolu s občasným zahoukáním už slyšeli i šustění křídel. Z ničeho nic vlétly do síně stovky sov a všechny rychle zamířily ke svým příjemcům. Hedvika si hned našla cestu k Harrymu a ten bez zaváhání roztrhl hnědou obálku s výsledky zkoušek, kterou mu donesla. Mezitím si stačil všimnout, že všichni kolem něj dělají to samé.

„Hezky! Dostal jsem jedenáct NKÚ!" oznámil Ron. „To je mnohem lepší než jak dopadli Fred s Georgem a o jedno lepší než Charlie!" Harry mu poblahopřál a rozložil svůj papír, rychle si ho prohlédl a byl s výsledky spokojený.

„Páni! Mám čtrnáct NKÚ!" křikl. „Nezvládl jsem jen… no jistě, Pokročilé NKÚ z historie kouzel a… Průměrné z jasnovidectví! Cha! Podívejte na poznámku profesorky Trelawneyové: Jsi jediný student, kterého jsem kdy učila, jenž nezískal Průměrné NKÚ, ale Pokročilé ano."

„Dobrá práce, Harry," řekla Hermiona, která si již prohlížela svůj papír. Když to vypadalo, že s tím skončila, důkladně ho přeložila a úhledně ho zase vrátila do obálky.

„A jak jsi dopadla ty, Hermiono?" vyzvídal Ron.

„Celkem dobře," řekla rychle.

„Oh, tak špatně se ti to nemohlo povést."

„Dopadla jsem celkem dobře, Rone."

S tím se však Ron nespokojil. Vrhnul se po její obálce a otevřel ji, načež vytáhl výsledky a rozložil je. Rychle si to přečetl, a když byl u konce, měl široce rozevřenou pusu a vypoulené oči.

„Hermiono…" řekl přiškrceně, „ty jsi dostala… šestnáct NKÚ… To je úžasné! Dokonce ani Bill s Percym nedopadli tak skvěle!"

„Řekla bych, že se to učení navíc vyplatilo," řekla, když si vzala svoje výsledky zpátky a nacpala je do brašny.

„Hermiono…" vybreptl Ron se stejným výrazem ve tváři, „ty jsi… jsi…"

„Přemoudřelec? Hlava? N-"

„Vynikající čarodějka," vydechl Ron, což bylo v přímém rozporu s tím, co si myslela, že řekne.

„D- díky, Rone," vykoktala s užaslým a šťastným výrazem.

Když se Harry naklonil, aby se zeptal Seamuse a Deana, jak dopadli, ucítil na rameni něčí ruku. Otočil se a zjistil, že je to paní Figgová, která nevypadala tak vesele jako vždy, ale spíše se tvářila vážně.

„Jsi připravený, Harry?" zeptala se. Harry přikývl a Ron s Hermionou to po něm zopakovali, načež paní Figgová otevřela doširoka oči strachem.

„Harry!" zašeptala hlasitě. „Tys jim o tom řekl!" Harry zčervenal. O Fénixově řádu řekl Ronovi a Hermioně všechno, i když neměl.

„Omlouvám se, paní Figgová," sklopil Harry hlavu. „Ale bez nich bych nic nedokázal."

„Co bys nedokázal?" zeptala se a mačkala mu rameno stále silněji. „Co jste ještě provedli o čem nevím?" Harry si vzpomněl, že jí ještě neřekl o tom, jak zachránili Siriuse s Lupinem z Azkabanu. Celou dobu si myslel, že jí to řekli… ale tak to očividně nebylo.

„No… jakousi… záchranu Siriuse a Lupina…" odtušil Harry. Pomalu vzhlédl k její tváři, aby viděl její výraz a napůl očekával, že uvidí, jak jí z úst sálá oheň. To co doopravdy uviděl, však byla příjemně překvapená tvář.

„Vy jste to zvládli? Vy tři!" řekla. „Velice si na mě zapůsobil, Harry! Do Azkabanu by se nedostali dokonce ani někteří největší zlí čarodějové a vy tři studenti jste to dokázali… páni. Jsi lepší, než jak jsem si kdy myslela."

„Oh- díky," řekl Harry s radostí, že je ještě naživu.

„Tak jako tak, zpátky k tomu, o čem jsem mluvila. Musíme se vytratit co nejdříve, abychom mohli vykonat ten obřad, Harry. Teď je jedenáct a tvoje matka se narodila v jednu hodinu odpoledne, takže se sejdeme u mě v kabinetu, abychom se připravili… všichni."

„Chceš říct, že Ron s Hermionou také?"

„Ano, mimořádně i oni… a Sirius s Lupinem také."

„Proč sem přijdou?" zeptal se Ron.

„Pro větší bezpečí," odpověděla paní Figgová. „Poslední dobou byl Voldemort se svými Smrtijedy tichý… možná až příliš. Myslíme, že plánují něco velkého a přestože si nejsme jistí, domníváme se, že to má co dělat s Lily. Mohli by se ji pokusit získat na svou stranu ve chvíli, kdy ji oživíme, protože to je velice slabá, takže potřebujeme co nejvíce jistoty, že se to nestane."

Harry si vzpomněl, jak mu Malfoy říkal, že bude jeho maminka do něčeho zapletená, ale nevěděl do čeho.

„Ale stihneme to včas, abychom se zvládli vrátit na konec školní slavnosti?" zeptal se Harry.

„Když půjde všechno podle plánu," odvětila, „budete mít ještě několik hodin navíc."

„Tak dobrá, paní Figgová," souhlasil Harry. „Během hodiny se sejdeme."

„Hodně štěstí, Harry," řekla, pustila mu rameno a odešla.

„Co myslíš, že se stane, Harry?" zajímala se Hermiona.

„To nevím, Hermiono. To nevím."

Byla to nejrychlejší hodina v Harryho životě. Zdálo se to jen jako několik vteřin od doby, kdy s nimi mluvila paní Figgová a už scházeli k jejímu kabinetu. Všichni tři si rozrušeně povídali o tom, co je čeká, když si Harry najednou všiml Nevilla, který šel chodbou.

„Haló, Neville!" křikl na něj.

„Oh, nazdar Harry," odvětil.

„Kde jsi byl?" vyzvídal Ron. „Zmeškal jsi většinu zkoušek!"

„Ach, to jsem si vynahradil," odtušil.

„Ty už si je dodělal?" podivil se Harry.

„Jo, celou noc jsem byl na ošetřovně, kam za mnou přicházeli učitelé a dávali mi ty testy přímo tam."

„Ale proč jsi byl na ošetřovně," zajímala se Hermiona.

„No, totiž… ty kouzla, která jsem použil při formulích mě opravdu vyčerpala skoro až k smrti. Byl jsem dost vyděšený."

„A co to vlastně bylo za kouzla?" vyzvídala dál Hermiona. „Nikdy předtím jsem o nich neslyšela… Vynalezl jsi je?"

„Ehm… jo. Och- už musím běžet… uvidíme se později!" křikl a odběhl.

„Páni, nechce se mi ani věřit, že si ta kouzla Neville vymyslel," podotkla Hermiona. „Vypadala dost pokročile, takže na to, aby fungovala, nejspíš potřebovala také hodně kouzelné energie a takový budoucí vynálezce jako Neville dostatečně nezná věštění z čísel, aby mohl vytvořit skutečná kouzla a"

„Dobrá, Hermiono, to nám stačí," přerušil ji Ron.

„Očividně se díváme na zcela novou stranu Nevilla, kterou jsme nikdy předtím neviděli," mínil Harry, když ho pozoroval, jak běží dolů. „Zajímalo by mě, kolik dostal NKÚ."

„Na to teď není čas," poznamenal Ron. „Už jsme tu." Harry se otočil a zjistil, že stojí přímo přede dveřmi pracovny paní Figgové. Nervózně je otevřel a uviděl ji sedět za stolem.

„Kde je Sirius a Lupin?" zeptal se Harry.

„Připravují to venku," odvětila, „a je načase, abychom jim šli pomoct. Honem pojďte za mnou." S tím vyskočila z křesla a vedla je z jejího kabinetu k nedalekému začátku Zapovězeného lesa. Když se tam dostali, zaslechl Harry velice důvěrně známý hlas.

„Hej, Harry!" hulákal Colin Creevey. Harry se otočil a uviděl ho ve vzduchu na koštěti a s Camrálem v ruce.

„Co to děláš, Coline?" zeptal se.

„Oh, jen si trochu trénuju famfrpál," odpověděl a pohazoval si přitom s Camrálem. „Příští rok odejde pět nebelvírských hráčů a ty je budeš potřebovat nahradit! Řekl jsem si, že se v tom trochu procvičím, abych příští rok zvládl ty zkoušky."

„No, dobrý nápad, Coline," řekl Harry. „Hodně štěstí a… zkus to nacvičovat někde jinde. Koneckonců je to ZAPOVĚZENÝ les."

„Jasnačka, Harry," souhlasil a pomalu odlétal. Stejně tak, jako Harry považoval Colina za nejprotivnější dítě na světě, bylo na něm něco, co mu bránilo, aby k němu pociťoval odpor.

Všichni čtyři se dali zase do pohybu směrem k obrům a netrvalo dlouho a došli ke slavnostnímu oltáři na pódiu, který Sirius s Lupinem právě dokončili. Byl to velice složitě vyřezaný kus zlatého dřeva, na kterém byl každý centimetr nějak ozdoben. Z každého rohu se spirálovitě kroutily vyřezané rýhy do středu oltáře, kde ležela kostra Lily Potterové. Harry na ni chviličku zazíral a rychle se odvrátil. Nechtěl ji vidět, dokud nebude znovu živá.

„Přišli jste pravě včas," podotkl Sirius a zamnul si špinavé ruce. „Teď jsme to dokončili, takže nám už nemusíte pomáhat."

„Děkuji vám, Siriusi, Remusi," řekla Arabela. „Zatím žádné známky po Vy-víte-kom?"

„Zatím nic," řekl Lupin. „To ale neznamená, že se nemůže nic stát, musíme být stále ostražití."

„Ano a měli bychom ten obřad uskutečnit co nejdříve," poznamenala paní Figgová. „Už je půl jedné… Postav se prosím před ten oltář, Harry."

Aniž by věděl, co má dělat, přešel Harry před oltář a tam se zastavil. Jak může použít svůj Řád? Někdo mu nikdy neřekl, jak má přivolat moc fénixů.

„Propusť prosím fénixe, Siriusi," Sirius šáhl po velké hnědé kabele, která ležela vedle oltáře. Otevřel ji, namířil dovnitř hůlkou a pomalu, ale jistě osvobodil oba fénixe a umístil je do vzduchu nad oltář. Jakmile to dokončil, sejmul z nich kouzlo a oni začali se zpěvem kroužit kolem Harryho maminky. Byla to velmi klidná a pokojná píseň, která Harryho naplňovala radostí a teplem.

„Harry," ozvala se paní Figgová, „teď natáhni ruku a řekni Liberate Lily ex inferis."

Harry se zhluboka nadechl a udělal, co mu řekla.

„Liberate Lily ex inferis," zašeptal. Z ničeho nic uslyšel zpívat dalšího fénixe, který nebyl v kruhu. Znělo to jakoby z velké dálky… ale přibližoval se, a to rychle. Téměř ihned se objevil nad tělem a začal kroužit spolu se zbylýma dvěma, přičemž s nimi v perfektním souladu i zpíval.

„Řekni to znovu, Harry," vyzvala ho Arabela.

„Liberate Lily ex inferis," opakoval Harry. Ve chvíli, kdy ta slova opustila jeho ústa, vylétl z obou jeho dlaní do kostry matně bílý paprsek světla. Fénixové mu nad hlavou začali kroužit o poznání rychleji a zpívali hlasitěji. Harry, stejně jako Ron s Hermionou, slabě vzdechl.

„Řekni to znovu a hlasitěji!" řekl Sirius.

„Liberate Lily ex inferis!" vykřikl Harry. Tentokrát mu z rukou vystřelil zářivě bílý paprsek, který zasáhl kostru a mírně ji nadzvedl do vzduchu. Píseň fénixů byla nyní ještě hlasitější a létali rychleji než předtím.

„Říkej to pořád do kola!" zahulákal na něj Lupin přes zpěv a Harry opakoval ta slova stále dokola a pokaždé hlasitěji. Nyní spojoval jeho dlaně s matčinou kostrou nepřetržitý proud čistě bílého světla. Píseň, kterou zpívali fénixové, byla téměř ohlušující a díky tomu, jak rychle kroužili, z nich nebylo vidět víc než čmouhu.

Harry nepřestával křičet ta slova, až ho začaly pálit ruce. Nejdříve to bylo sotva citelné, ale potom to přešlo v mučivou bolest a on už to nemohl déle udržet. Přepadl po zádech na zem a proud světla se přerušil, ale fénixové nepřestali. Jejich píseň byla tak hlasitá, že si Harry až myslel, že mu snad vybuchnou uši. Kostra zatím vyzařovala tak jasné a zářivé světlo, že se všichni museli buď otočit, nebo si zakrýt oči.

„Už by to mělo být každou chvíli dokončené!" křičela paní Figgová, ale Harry ji sotva slyšel. Prostě zůstal sedět na zemi a pozoroval tu ohromující podívanou. Kostra se začala vznášet a stoupala výše a výše do vzduchu; dosáhla středu kruhu, který vytvářeli fénixové, a začala se mezi nimi otáčet. Každou chvíli se Harry konečně opět setká se svou maminkou…

Potom se objevilo něco nového: černá tečka v onom bílém kruhu fénixů. Zezačátku to bylo sotva postřehnutelné, ale potom se to zvětšilo do třetiny celého kruhu.

„Co se to děje?!" zaječel Harry.

„Nevím!" křikl Sirius.

Stejně jako celý kruh změnila nyní barvu i kostra, a to z čistě bílé na temně černou. Všechna bílá se změnila na černou.

„Něco je špatně!" přidal se Lupin. Fénixové zpomalovali a Harry je od sebe mohl rozeznat. Kroužili stále pomaleji a pomaleji, až Harry zjistil, v čem je problém a bylo to horší, než si vůbec dokázal představit.

Jeden z nich byl totiž černý fénix.

„NÉÉ!" vřískl Sirius. Vyskočil a snažil se ho odehnat, ale ten byl příliš vysoko. Vytáhl tedy hůlku a začal na něj vystřelovat různá kouzla, ale všechna byla odkloněna stranou. Fénixové nyní kroužili neuvěřitelně pomalu, ale kostra ani v nejmenším nezpomalila; byla z ní velká, rychle se točící hmota. Tak dlouho z ní odlétaly černé kužely světla, dokud se celý okolní les nezměnil v černý prostor.

Harry slyšel výbuch a na okamžik mu všechno zbělelo. Když si odkryl oči, ihned vzhlédl ke kostře a opravdu to nebylo nic příjemného. Dva normální fénixové leželi na zemi buď v bezvědomí, nebo mrtví, to Harry nevěděl, ale nad nimi, kolem něčeho co bylo ještě před chvílí lidskou kostrou, poletoval černý fénix. Harry se na něj podíval, aby zjistil, kdo to je, ale ještě než to stihl udělat, zaslechl zlověstný smích a ihned mu bylo jasné, že to byl Lord Voldemort.


	29. Kapitola 29 – Voldemortovo vyprávění

**Kapitola 29 – Voldemortovo vyprávění**

Všichni v naprostém tichu zírali na Voldemorta, který si narovnával rukávy. Jeho hadí obličej vypadal ještě více zvráceně než dřív; oči měl velké jako tenisové míče, nos jako dvě malé štěrbinky a ústa také tak, jen ve vodorovné poloze. Jeho ruce byly dokonce ještě šerednější: dlaně vypadaly spíše jako dvě vybouleniny, ze kterých vyčuhovaly dlouhé, tenké klacíky, které nahrazovaly prsty. Nyní se slabým úsměvem obrátil svou pozornost k Harrymu.

„Zdravím… Harry Pottere," šeptl svým hlasem podobným hadímu. Z hůlky mu okamžitě vylétly tři prstence, které přitlačily Harryho, Hermionu a Rona k zemi. Vůbec nezáleželo na tom, jak usilovně se snažili vyprostit, prostě to nešlo.

Voldemort zíral na svou hůlku, jakoby to bylo něco, co ještě v životě neviděl.

„Ohromující…" zasyčel.

„Vypadni od nich!" vřískl Sirius, vytáhl hůlku a namířil ji na Voldemorta.

„Avada Kedavra!" zakřičel. Načež se na Voldemorta vyřítil dobře známý zelený paprsek. Voldemort sebou však ani nepohnul. Natáhl jen paži ve směru, odkud se na něj řítila ta kletba, která se na místě zastavila, proměnila se v malou zelenou kuličku a téměř ihned se rozplynula ve vzduchu. Voldemort na chvíli zeleně zazářil a potom se otočil zpět na Harryho.

„Jak tady vidíš," řekl, „fungovalo to!" Jediným prstem namířil na Siriuse, aniž by spustil pohled z Harryho. Ten hlasitě zaječel bolestí a pozpátku odlétl na zem, jako kdyby byl v bezvědomí.

„To je úžasné, že ta moje kouzla fungují!" poznamenal Voldemort šťastněji, než jak ho Harry kdy viděl. Nyní se otočil k paní Figgové, jakoby chtěl vyzkoušet další z jeho kouzel. Ta však nevypadala zastrašeně.

„Ach, Arabelo… myslel jsem, že se už nikdy nebudeme muset setkat,"

„Vidím, že jsi vyrostl, Tome…" řekla se znechuceným výrazem.

„Vy se znáte?!" přerušil je Harry.

„Bohužel jsem ho učila," odvětila paní Figgová. „Tenkrát jsem byla učitelkou věštění z čísel, což byl jeden z jeho oblíbených předmětů."

„Naučila mě všechno, co znám," dodal Voldemort.

„Nic jsem tě nenaučila!" odporovala. „Stejně tak, jako se může otec zříci svého syna a dělat, že s ním nemá nic společného, se i já zříkám toho, že jsem tě někdy učila."

„Jak dojemné," řekl Voldemort. „Ve skutečnosti to na mě zapůsobilo tolik, že ti dám šanci na to, abys mohla žít."

„Kdo tady mluvil o tom, že umřu?" podivila se paní Figgová.

„Uspořádáme skutečný souboj jeden na jednoho a se sekundanty. Ty s Lupinem byste mohli být proti mně a mému společníku."

„A kdo bude tvůj společník?"

V tu chvíli přistál vedle Voldemorta ten černý fénix a schoulil se tak, aby se co nejvíce zmenšil, načež na sebe vzal lidskou podobu, přestože to nebyl člověk… byl to Červíček.

„Červíček by se velice rád zúčastnil souboje, ke kterým neměl v poslední době moc příležitostí, takže já budu jeho sekundant."

V Harryho hlavě se nořily miliony otázek. Co se to děje? Jak se mohl Červíček přeměnit do krysy i fénixe? Co jsou zač ta kouzla, jež Voldemort používá? A především ta nejdůležitější: Jak se sem dostal?

„Dobrá," souhlasila paní Figgová. „Lupin bude můj sekundant proti Červíčkovi a tobě."

„Výborně," sykl Voldemort. „Aby to ale bylo trochu zajímavější… mohli bychom dát v sázku něco víc než jen naše životy."

„Co tím myslíš?" vypálila Arabela.

„Kdokoli vyhraje tenhle souboj, získá Harryho Pottera a jeho dva přátele."

„Ne! To je bláznovství! Je to šílené! Vynechej je z toho, Tome!"

„Byla bys tedy radši, kdybych vás všechny zabil teď? Nebo mám prostě zabít tebe a vzít si je? Takhle máš alespoň šanci je získat…" Paní Figgová těžce oddychovala a nepřestávala střílet pohledem mezi Voldemortem a Harrym. Nakonec svěšela hlavu a přikývla.

„Tak dobrá," řekla.

„Nechť tedy souboj začne!" vřískl Voldemort, načež předstoupil Červíček a zamával hůlkou, jako to Harry nesčetněkrát viděl v Soubojnickém klubu.

„Avada Kedavra!" křikla Arabela a znovu se objevil zelený paprsek.

„Porcini Magus!" zaječel Červíček. Z hůlky mu vystřelil růžový paprsek a ve vzduchu se setkal s kletbou paní Figgové. Chvíli bojovala obě kouzla o nadvládu nad tím druhým, ale po chvíli se ukázalo, které je silnější.

Celý paprsek zrůžověl a zasáhl paní Figgovou, která nabyla jeho barvy a rychle se přeměnila v prase. Utekla a celou cestu kvičela, zatímco se její hůlka kutálela po zemi.

„Tak to bylo jednoduché," podotkl Červíček. „Čekal jsem něco lepšího."

„Tak se připrav, že to dostaneš!" křikl Lupin, vyskočil na místo, kde předtím stála paní Figgová a čekal na Červíčkův první pohyb.

„No tak se pohni Petře, můj starý příteli!" zavrčel Lupin. Červíček však spustil ruku k boku a otočil hlavu na Harryho.

„Harry Pottere," řekl, „nikdy jsi se nedivil, proč na Lupina nepoužili kletbu Homorphus, která přemění vlkodlaky zpět v lidi a kterou Lockhart údajně tolikrát použil?"

Nad tím se Harry musel zamyslet. Proč ho prostě jednoduše nepřeměnili v člověka? Jako dítěti by mu to ušetřilo spoustu problémů a navíc by to bylo jednodušší, než muset pít každý měsíc ten lektvar, který dostával ve třetím ročníku.

„Chápu tvoje mlčení jako ne," řekl Červíček. „Nikdy tady Remuse nepřeměnili zpět ve člověka, protože Ministerstvo kouzel vlkodlaky přímo zbožňuje. Oproti normálním kouzelníkům jsou totiž téměř nepřemožitelní. Nepůsobí na ně skoro žádné kouzlo, dokonce ani kletby, které zabíjí. Mohl bych tedy starého Remuse bombardovat všemi kouzly, které znám a pochybuji, že by se vůbec pohnul."

„A co s tím tedy budeš dělat?" zajímal se Harry s nadějí, že Lupin ten souboj vyhraje.

Červíček mu však neodpověděl. Místo toho pozvedl svou stříbrnou ruku směrem k Lupinovi. Co měl v plánu?

„Silverargent!" zaječel. Z hůlky mu vystřelil stříbrný paprsek a zasáhl Lupina přímo do prsou, čímž mu vyrazil dech. Stejně jako Sirius odlétl i on pozpátku a dopadl na zem.

„Ne! Tys ho porazil!" vyjekl Harry.

„Vzpomínáš, jak jsem říkal, že na vlkodlaky nepůsobí SKORO žádné kouzlo? Tak tedy jedno z těch, které na ně působí je Stříbrné kouzlo, které se dá vyčarovat jen ze stříbrného objektu. Zabíjí okamžitě… tvůj přítel je mrtvý, Harry Pottere."

„Ty jsi… zabil… Lupina?" nevěřil Harry svým uším.

„Obávám se, že ano, pane Pottere," přidal se Voldemort. „A s jeho smrtí patříte mně."

„Nikdy! Nikdy se s tebou nespojím!" zaječel Harry.

„Řekl bych, že mi zcela nerozumíš," řekl Voldemort. „Víš, v téhle záležitosti totiž nemáš naprosto žádnou možnost. Není to dobrovolné."

„Ve chvíli, kdy mě uvolníš, přiměji Rona nebo Hermionu, aby mě zabili, a potom se k tobě již nebudu muset přidat," vyhrkl Harry. Voldemort vypadal, že se ho jeho prohlášení téměř dotklo.

„Jak to, že se ke mně nechceš přidat, Harry? Jsem nejmocnější kouzelník na světě, vlastním to největší vojsko na světě a s tvou pomocí můžeme celý ten svět ovládnout. Tak proč se se mnou nespojíš?"

„Protože jsi zabil mé rodiče," odtušil Harry rychle a Voldemort vzdychl.

„To bohužel ano," souhlasil Voldemort a znělo to skoro provinile. „Tvoje matka však zemřela svou vlastní vinou, i když nemusela."

„Když to pořád opakuješ," řekl Harry zvídavě, „tak proč tedy musela zemřít?"

„Harry!" ozval se Voldemort poděšeně. „Přece si nemyslíš, že i někdo tak mocný jako já by chtěl zabít svou vlastní dceru, nebo jo?"

Tahle poznámka vyvolala v Harryho hlavě pocit, že asi vybuchne. Jeho matka byla dcerou Voldemorta? Ne, není možné, aby to tak bylo!

„Ne, nemůžeš být jejím otcem… to je-"

„Nemožné?" doplnil ho Voldemort. „No to si také všichni v kouzelnickém světě myslí… kromě tebe a mě."

„Ale jak… jak bys mohl být jejím otcem? Tak to prostě nejde, protože její otec byl mudla! Sice o něm nic moc nevím, ale jsem si jistý, že to nebyl černokněžník!"

„Tvůj jednoduchý mozek mě rozčiluje, Harry," řekl Voldemort. „Samozřejmě, že otec, který ji vychoval jsem, nebyl já a dokonce ani neznám jeho jméno, ale otec, jehož DNA sdílela, jsem ve skutečnosti já, to ti můžu zaručit."

„Ale jak?" zeptal se Harry a cítil se, jakoby měl co nejdříve začít plakat.

„Ó, Harry. Ten den mi v paměti zůstane navždy. Byl jsem tehdy mladý, asi kolem… no myslím, že mi bylo něco přes čtyřicet a právě jsem se chystal nastolit svou hrůzovládu. Ach to byly časy, Harry… to byly dny… Dlouho do noci jsem vytvářel plány na to, jak převzít vládu nad světem spolu se svými přáteli, z nichž jsem později některé využil… Byly to bezvadné časy.

Jedné noci po obzvláště velké párty jsem opilý jak doga doklopýtal do nějaké uličky. Měl jsem s sebou několik kouzelných květin, které mi daly různé ženy; to bylo tenkrát v naší partě velice oblíbené.

Přišel jsem k nějakému domu, na jehož verandě stáli dva lidé, kteří se hádali a ječeli na sebe. Skončilo to tím, že žena zašla dovnitř a bouchla za sebou dveřmi, načež se muž vydal opačným směrem.

Chtěl jsem se ujistit, že jsou moje dovednosti ohledně přeměňování dostatečné, takže jsem se rychle přeměnil na toho muže, kterého jsem viděl odcházet. Jakmile jsem s přeměnou skončil, rozhodl jsem se, abych měl stoprocentní jistotu, že bych měl zjistit, jak vypadám v očích ostatních lidí, a tak jsem přistoupil k tomu domu, přes nějž se bouře již přehnala, a zazvonil jsem na domovní zvonek. Ke dveřím přišla ta žena, kterou jsem viděl předtím, a jakmile spatřila moje kouzelné květiny, vzala je ode mne a zhluboka si k nim přivoněla. Potom řekla něco, jako „Ať se už nikdy nehádáme", a vběhla se mnou dovnitř.

Druhého dne, když jsem se probudil a byl jsem zase zcela při smyslech. Zhrozil jsem se, co jsem provedl a utekl zpět do mé skrýše. Po devíti měsících jsem se dozvěděl, že se té ženě narodila dvojčata, Lily a Petunie. Také jsem zjistil, že jedna z nich, samozřejmě Lily, byla čarodějka, takže se stala dědicem Zmijozelu."

„Moje maminka není Zmijozelovým dědicem!" rozkřikl se Harry.

„A proč si myslíš, že měla baziliščí hodinky, Harry?" opáčil Voldemort.

„J… já-"

„Ano, přesně tak. Symbolem Zmijozelu je bazilišek a všechno co zastává! Zničí všechno, co mu stojí v cestě, aby dosáhl svého cíle! Dokud se mu to nepodaří, snaží se k tomu dostat tak, že všechno, co mu stojí v cestě, mění v kámen."

„Jak se k nim ale dostala?"

„Abych ti mohl odpovědět na tohle, musím se vrátit ke svému vyprávění. Byl jsem slabý, svíral mě pocit viny a chtěl jsem pro svou dceru to nejlepší. Abych jí ukázal, kdo to doopravdy je, poslal jsem jí Soubor běžných kouzelných knih pro první až sedmý ročník a baziliščí hodinky. Když dostala dopis z Bradavic o jejím přijetí, uměla více kouzel než někteří absolventi sedmého ročníku, takže se samozřejmě stala nejlepší studentkou, která v Bradavicích kdy byla."

Harryho mozek ještě nikdy nedostal tak ohromné množství informací najednou, takže se cítil, jakoby měl co nejdříve vybuchnout. Snažil se sice zapomenout na všechno, co právě slyšel… ale nešlo to.

„Proč jsi na ni tedy zaútočil?" zeptal se Harry. Voldemort ze sebe chrlil více informací než kdy dřív, takže mohl Harry téhle šance využít ve svůj prospěch. Chtěl vědět všechno předtím, než zemře.

„Chceš říct, proč jsem napadl tvé rodiče, Harry?"

„Ano."

„Abys zjistil odpověď, musíme se opět vrátit k mému příběhu. Když byla tvoje maminka přijata do Bradavic, mé zdroje mi o tom daly ihned vědět. Vzhledem k tomu, že jsem se právě chystal rozjet své tažení, potřeboval jsem veškerou pomoc, která mi mohla být poskytnuta, takže jsem v té, o které nikdo jiný než já nevěděl, že je moje dcera, viděl obrovskou výhodu.

Jednoho dne jsem ji tedy navštívil v převleku jednoho jejího přítele, a jakmile jsme se dostali dál od jejích rodičů, přeměnil jsem se zpět a řekl jí, že jsem ten, kdo zajistil, že bude přijata do Bradavic. Zato jsem chtěl něco na oplátku, takže jsem jí řekl, že musí najít muže jménem James Potter, o kterém jsem věděl, že je to dědic Nebelvíru, provdat se za něho a mít s ním dítě. Vzhledem mému tvrzení, že když tak neučiní, nebude přijata do Bradavic, rychle souhlasila, čímž se stala navždy Smrtijedem.

Můj plán byl jednoduchý: přimět nejposlednějšího dědice Zmijozelu (Lily), aby měla dítě s nejposlednějším dědicem Nebelvíru (Jamesem). Jejich dítě by se po otci stalo dědicem Nebelvíru.

Vzhledem k mé dobré informovanosti v tomhle oboru jsem věděl, že na naprosté zničení celého rodokmenu potřebuji zabít dvě generace najednou, z čehož plyne, že kdybych zabil Jamese a potom tebe, nikdy by již neexistoval žádný Nebelvír. Vymizel by veškerý jeho kouzelný duch, takže by se z něj stala jen obyčejná bradavická kolej a v duších všech by se nestal ničím více než skořápkou. Poté, co by zmizel Nebelvír, nebylo by pro Zmijozela těžké převzít vládu nad zbylýma dvěma a udělat z Bradavic školu černé magie.

Můj plán však v mnoha ohledech selhal. Bylo mi jasné, že bude James Lily přitahovat, ale neměl jsem ani ponětí o tom, že by se do něj mohla zamilovat a starat se více o jeho než o svůj vlastní život. Jakmile ses narodil, připomněl jsem jí její slib, ale vzhledem k tomu, že již nebyla dítě a já ji podcenil, nestarala se o to. Stejně jsem ale musel zničit Nebelvír, takže jsem vpadl do vašeho domu a okamžitě jsem zabil Jamese, načež jsem postoupil k tobě, ale tvá matka stála před tebou. Řekl jsem ji, aby ustoupila a mohla žít, ale jí na tobě záleželo stejně jako Jamesovi. Bohužel jsem tedy neměl jinou šanci. Zabil jsem ji a přistoupil k tobě… no a zbytek už znáš. Kdybych čekal na svůj čas, až vyrosteš a tvoje matka zemře sama, bylo by se mi podařilo splnit můj cíl bez jakéhokoli zdržení."

„Proč jsi mě tedy potom chtěl stále zabít?" zeptal se Harry. „Proč by sis měl po tolika letech působit takové nesnáze?"

„Od té doby jsem se nezajímal o to, jestli jsi zemřel nebo ne, Harry," odvětil Voldemort. „Bylo to jen tím, že jsi pokaždé strkal nos do mých plánů na to, abych se stal tím, čím jsem dnes. Je to teprve nedávno, co jsem se rozhodl, že budeš více užitečný jako spojenec, než kdybys byl mrtvý."

„Takže o to ti celý rok šlo a zajisté ti dalo hodně práce, než jsi mě konečně dostal."

„Ano, moje neoficiální heslo je: Vždy měj připravený náhradní plán, nebo radši tři. Pokaždé, když jsi letos zhatil nějaký můj plán, měl jsem připravený další, takže po Červíčkově neúspěšné akci u Dursleyových jsem mu řekl, aby na vás po cestě do Azkabanu připravil past, na kterou se podle mých pokynů neměl nijak zvlášť zaměřovat, jelikož to nebyl tak dobrý plán, jaký jsem na tebe měl připravený ve vězení. Když jsi odtamtud přeci jen utekl, měl Červíček za úkol ukrást kostru tvé matky a vylákat tě tak ven. To se však nezdařilo, a tak se znovu pokusil při Vánočním plese. Naděje jsem se nevzdával dokonce ani, když selhal tento plán, protože od té doby, co Červíček ukradl tu kostru, jsem měl náhradní, který by již měl určitě fungovat."

„A který to je?"

„Ten, který jsi právě viděl, Harry," odpověděl Voldemort. „Když se ke mně připojíš, dozvíš se, jak jsem udělal z Červíčka polymága, aby se mohl přeměňovat na skutečného černého fénixe. Byl to on, kdo tě neustále pronásledoval a snažil se tě dostat, stejně tak jako byl nyní přítomen při tomto oživování. Kdyby všechno ostatní selhalo a došlo až na tenhle plán, byl by schopen přinutit zbylé dva fénixe, aby vyslali svou energii do lebky Lily, kde jsem se posledních několik měsíců schovával. Veškerá jejich magie by přešla do mě, čímž bych se stal mocnějším než kdy dřív a mohl bych použít kouzla, jež jsem právě vynalezl a která vyžadují více kouzelné energie, než jaká je obvykle potřeba.

Kouzlo, které jsem použil na Siriusovi, kouzlo které jsem použil na tobě, Polidšťovač kouzelníků, Zrakové kouzlo a mnoho dalších jsou mými vlastními vynálezy a mám jich ještě stovky, připravené na použití."

„Polidšťovač kouzelníků? Zrakové kouzlo?" podivil se Harry. „Co to je?"

„To jsou moje první nová kouzla," odtušil Voldemort. „Přestože nevyžadují o nic víc kouzelné energie, než kolik jí již mám, jsou velice užitečná. Polidšťovač kouzelníků umožňuje jednomu zvěromágovi vidět jiného a Zrakové kouzlo umožňuje ostatním lidem spatřit to, co vidí někdo druhý."

Náhle se to Harrymu vyjasnilo.

„Takže tenkrát na Příčné ulici jsi na Siriuse použil kombinaci těchto dvou kouzel," hádal Harry. „Červíček na něj použil Polidšťovač kouzelníků a ty jsi na něj použil Zrakové kouzlo, takže všichni červíčkovýma očima viděli, že ten pes je ve skutečnosti Sirius." Voldemort zatleskal.

Výborně, Harry," řekl. „Jsi opravdu dobrý, ale nebyl jsi natolik dobrý, aby se ti podařilo odhalit tuto past, nebo odhalit další dva plány, které mám připravené pro případ, že by tenhle náhodou nevyšel."

„Chceš říct, že máš ještě víc náhradních plánů?" podivil se Harry, ohromen jak hodně dopředu Voldemort plánoval.

„No jistě," zasyčel Voldemort. „Víš, že ti o nich nic moc nemohu říct, ale jeden z nich má co dělat s tvým kouzelnickým bratrancem."

„Kouzelnickým bratrancem? Ale můj jediný bratranec je Dudley!"

„Ano, to je on… Dudley," souhlasil Voldemort. „Hodlali jsme ho donutit, aby tě zabil. S trochou tréninku by totiž mohl být skutečně mocným kouzelníkem s mocí, která by se mohla rovnat mojí."

„Ne, to musí být nějaký omyl," přel se Harry. „Dudley? A kouzelník? V žádném případě! Dursleyovi nenávidí kouzla, takže není možné, aby byl Dudley kouzelník!"

„A přece to žádný omyl není, protože to tak skutečně je… Když tě v košíku položili na práh Dursleyových, Harry, byl u tebe také dopis. Vysvětloval Dursleyovým všechno o tobě, o tom co se stalo i o mně… a právě já jsem důvod, proč jsou na tebe tak krutí! Zacházeli s tebou tak špatně jen proto, že se z tebe snažili vytlouct ta kouzla, abys mohl vyrůst a žít normální život bez toho, aby ses se mnou musel zabývat. Chtěli pro tebe jen to nejlepší, ale pokud nechtěli, abys přes veškerou jejich snahu zase získal své schopnosti, nemohli ti to nijak dokázat.

Pokud jde o to, že je Dudley kouzelník, tak tě můžu ujistit, že je to tak. Vzpomínáš si, jak jsem ti říkal, že Lily a Petunie byly dvojčata, takže měly stejné kouzelnické schopnosti? Rozhodl jsem se však, že pomohu tvé matce, takže když přišel čas rozhodnout o tom, kdo z nich se stane novou bradavickou studentkou, byla na seznamu Lily a ne Petunie, přestože obě dokázaly kouzlit.

Navzdory tomu, že nebyla přijata, neztratila Petunie nic ze svých kouzelnických dovedností, a když měla Dudleyho, přenesla na něj své DNA, takže je teď čaroděj. Vhledem k tomu, že jsem nechtěl, aby se kolem tebe ve škole pořád motal Dudley, čímž by tě ochraňovalo Příbuzenské kouzlo, ujistil jsem se, že jeho jméno není na seznamu žáků a že nikdy nedostane svůj dopis. A protože celý život kouzla nepoužíval, je dosti zralý a připravený, aby byl vybrán a stal se tak velice mocným. Jsem si ale jistý, že o téhle kouzelnické teorii víš."

„Ne… nevím…" špitl Harry ohromen tím, co mu Voldemort právě řekl. Dursleyovi se mu ve skutečnosti celou dobu snažili pomoct; Petunie nenáviděla Harryho maminku, protože byla přijata do Bradavic a ona ne; a Dudley je čaroděj… to už je trochu moc.

„Co vás to dnes v té škole učí?!" křikl Voldemort. „Víš, první kouzlo, které čaroděj použije se svou stálou hůlkou, určuje průměrnou sílu, jakou bude mít po zbytek svého života, takže čím déle čeká, než ho použije, tím je potom silnější. Dudley je tím pádem velice mocný kouzelník, protože má navíc pět let, kdy vůbec nekouzlil."

„Vědí, že je… Dursleyovi… vědí, že je Dudley kouzelník?" vybreptl Harry.

„Kdepak," odpověděl Voldemort. „Jestliže není dítě s kouzelnými schopnostmi, jako například Petunie, přijat na žádnou kouzelnickou školu, přijde o vzpomínky na svou magickou moc. Petunie tedy zapomněla, že někdy nějakou takovou moc měla a rodiče jí to nesměli říct."

„Když ale zapomněla na své schopnosti, tak proč pořád nenávidí moji maminku? Neměla by prostě zapomenout i na to, že nebyla přijata do Bradavic?"

„Oh tohle… no, ve skutečnosti je to zcela jiný příběh. Víš, přestože jí nesměli rodiče tvé matky říct o tom, že někdy měla kouzelnické schopnosti, nic jim nebránilo, aby ji připomínali, že je měla Lily. Ve skutečnosti se v mládí dosti bavila tím, že pozorovala tvou matku, ještě předtím než byla přijata do Bradavic, jak dělá kouzla, takže si byla velice dobře vědoma, že je to čarodějka."

„Tak proč ji nenávidí?"

„Stalo se to o hodně let později, vlastně dva roky předtím než ses narodil, Harry. Matka Petunie a Lily tenkrát onemocněla nějakou… oh, jak tomu ti mudlové říkají… Ach! Rakovina, ano, to je ono."

„Co to mělo společného s tím, aby se přestaly mít rádi?"

„Už jsem se k tomu dostával!" odsekl Voldemort, když na chvíli procitl ze svého nového stylu chování. Ihned však znovu nasadil onen předstíraný úsměv. „Tak tedy… Protože Petunie věděla, že je Lily čarodějka, zeptala se jí, jestli by mohla jejich matku vyléčit tak, že by přenesla nakažené buňky ven z těla, nebo že by je prostě nechala zmizet. Jak se očekávalo, tvoje matka odmítla."

„Proč to udělala?"

„Hlavně proto, že by to fyzicky nezvládla. Z obavy aby nebyl odhalen kouzelnický svět, byly tehdy zákony ohledně hůlek velice přísné, Harry, takže si studenti, kteří ještě nedokončili školu, nesměli vzít hůlku na prázdniny domů. Vzhledem k tomu, že její matka onemocněla během prázdnin, musela by se Lily nějak dostat do Bradavic a ukrást svou hůlku ze zabezpečeného trezoru, ve kterém byly všechny schovány. Kvůli tomu, že Bradavice nejsou zakreslené na mapách a školní vlak jezdí jen v době školního roku, bylo by téměř nemožné je najít.

I kdyby se jí nějak podařilo Bradavice najít, musela by se do nich vloupat, dostat se přes kouzelnické stráže a ukrást svou hůlku. V případě, že by se jí povedlo i TOTO, bez použití kouzel, musela by se ještě vrátit do mudlovského světa a zvládnout kouzlo, o kterém stěží věděla, jak ho použít. A navíc ve chvíli, kdy by ho použila, skočilo by na ni Ministerstvo kouzel rychleji než… než…"

„Lidožrout na misionáře?" doplnil ho Harry líně a Voldemort si povzdechl.

„No, museli by to udělat a navíc by ji určitě vyloučili, takže to přirozeně odmítla. Jakmile se to Petunie dozvěděla, téměř se své sestry zřekla a od té doby ji nenáviděla. Odešla dříve, než to Lily stačila vysvětlit, takže došla k názoru, že si tvoje matka myslí, že když je čarodějka, je nějak lepší."

„Jak to všechno víš?" zvolal Harry.

„No, skutečně mám své zdroje… a to všude, Harry. Dokonce, i když jsem nebyl nic víc než duch, nepřetržitě mi dodávali nelidští špehové informace. Většinu jsem jich ale získal z toho, že jsem se ptal tvé matky. To však trvalo jen do té doby, než se provdala za tvého otce a uvědomila si, kdo doopravdy jsem, takže se mnou již nepromluvila ani slovo."

„Říkal jsi něco o jiném náhradním plánu," podotkl Harry. „Jaký je?"

„To ti nemohu říct, Harry," bránil se Voldemort. „I v mých nejskvělejších nápadech je šance, že se něco pokazí a já nechci, aby byl můj další plán zbytečný, co myslíš?"

„Řekl bych, že ne," řekl Harry, potřásaje hlavou a snažil se porozumět všemu, co vyslechl. Náhle se mu to vyjasnilo. Nová kouzla, která Voldemort vynalezl! Neville používá kouzla, o kterých nikdy nikdo neslyšel! Jeho záhadná neviditelná kniha!

„Znám tvůj rezervní plán…" zazubil se Harry.

„Oh, myslíš to vážně?" zeptal se Voldemort a vypadal dosti zaujatě.

„Ano," odvětil Harry. „Kdyby selhalo všechno ostatní, donutil bys Nevilla, aby mě zabil." Voldemort se zachechtal tak hlasitě, že z korun stromů odlétli nějací ptáci.

„Neville?! Ha, ha, ha!" smál se. „Ten kluk je na nic."

„Při pokročilém NKÚ z formulí předvedl nějaká velice působivá kouzla," oponoval Harry. „Například Pekelnou a Probodávací kletbu a…"

„To vím," přerušil ho Voldemort. „Ale to, že umí říct zaklínadla, ještě neznamená, že ví jak ta kouzla správně používat."

„Takže je to Smrtijed!"

„Ano…" odtušil Voldemort. „Stal se jím v den Vánočního plesu a byla to téměř dojemná podívaná, když mě prosil, jestli se ke mně může přidat."

„Ale on říkal, že byl na večírku v Prasinkách."

„To byly jen jeho alibi," mávl Voldemort rukou. „Ve skutečnosti dostal ten večer knihu, kterou četl každý den. Nezdá se však, že by byla jeho schopnost porozumět tomu, co čte nějak úchvatná, protože tam píší, že na velkou část oněch kouzel je potřeba více kouzelnické moci, než jakou disponuje většina kouzelníků. To je také důvod, proč je na tebe teď nepoužívám: nechci si tak rychle vyčerpat svou energii."

„Takže proto musel jít na ošetřovnu," domyslel si Harry. „Musel využít více kouzelnické energie, než kolik jí měl."

„Přesně tak…" souhlasil Voldemort. „Musím tě ale zklamat, Harry. Vymyslel jsi to sice důmyslně, ale tohle není můj náhradní plán… stejně ti však děkuji za ten nápad."

„Pane," vmísil se do rozhovoru Červíček, „už je čas jít."

„Tak dobrá," souhlasil Voldemort, namířil hůlkou na Harryho a něco zamumlal, načež přestalo působit kouzlo, které ho tlačilo k zemi, a Harry se postavil. Ohlédl se a spatřil Hermionu, která vypadala stejně otřeseně jako on. Pohlédl na druhou stranu, kde měl stát Ron, ale ten tam nebyl. Harry se snažil, aby se mu z toho na tváři neobjevil výraz překvapení; jestli totiž byla šance na útěk, rozhodně ji nechtěl pokazit.

„Než ale půjdeme, chtěl bych ti jen ukázat něco, co ti ukáže mou dobrou víru, Harry," řekl Voldemort. „Abych ti dokázal, že jsme na jedné lodi a že nemám nejmenší chuť tě zabít, mohu z tebe udělat polymága."

„To bys… to bys udělal?" zeptal se Harry překvapeně.

„Samozřejmě," odvětil Voldemort. „Jsem zhoubný jen pro své nepřátele, Harry, ale pro své přátele jsem něco jako bůh."

„Tak na co tedy čekáš?" řekl Harry se zvědavostí, kam to povede. Kdyby se to povedlo a on se dostal pryč, možná by mohl Malfoyovi víc než jen konkurovat. Kdyby to fungovalo, neměl by nad ním už žádnou výhodu.

„Tak dobrá. Zaprvé na tebe musím použít štítové kouzlo," oznámil mu Voldemort, přičemž zamával hůlkou a Harryho obklopil lesklý světelný kužel, který se podobal vodě, jen byl tvrdší a silnější.

„A zadruhé kletbu, která zabíjí. Nyní tě ale nezabije, protože ten štít udělá to samé jako oběť tvé matky. Tentokrát však budu připraven na odraz, a jakmile tu kletbu použiji, přenesu do tebe něco z mého vlastního já, čímž budeme navždy propojení. No a nakonec, když tě bude od smrti dělit jen vlásek, přenesu tě do své skrýše, kde dokončíme celý proces."

„Ne!" křikl Harry a snažil se utéct. Díky tomu štítu měl však pocit, jakoby byly jeho nohy těžší než kámen, takže se vůbec nebylo možné pohnout. Jak se jen mohl nechat vlákat do téhle pasti? Opravdu toužil po moci tolik, že ji byl ochotný získat od Voldemorta? Proč se na to jen lépe nezeptal?

Viděl, jak Červíček přešel k Voldemortovi a něco mu pošeptal.

„Třetí? Co myslíš tím, že chybí? Na tohle teď nemám čas, Červíčku, můžeme ho najít později! Avada Kedavra!" zahulákal Voldemort, načež z jeho hůlky vystřelil zelený paprsek přímo proti Harrymu. Ten zavřel oči.

„NÉÉ!" ozvalo se z keřů. Harry otevřel oči a doufal, že to není Ron, který by se tak prozradil. Ohromilo ho však, koho spatřil: byl to Colin Creevey.

Díky tomu, že běžel, co mu nohy stačily, stihl vběhnout do dráhy kletby těsně předtím, než zasáhla Harryho. Oči se mu protočily dozadu a z úst mu vyteklo trochu krve, načež těžce dopadl na zem a Harrymu bylo jasné, že je mrtvý.

„Coline… tys mě zachránil…" šeptl Harry a rozbrečel se. Nemohl tomu uvěřit. Chlapec, kterého se vždy pokoušel setřást, který ho chválil, kam přišel, který si o něm myslel, že je nejlepší, že je bůh, nyní obětoval svůj život, aby mohl jeho vzor žít. To byl dostatečný důvod k pláči.

„No, myslím, že jsem právě zabil toho třetího," podotkl Voldemort s pohledem na Colinovo tělo. „Pitomý kluk, mělo ho napadnout, že to můžu udělat znovu… nemůže mě zastavit. Zaslouží si však nějaké ocenění, protože stejně tak, jako to bylo hloupé, to bylo statečné." S tím se předklonil ke Colinově mrtvole a vytáhl hůlku, načež něco zamumlal a vedle Colina se objevila díra. Hodlal se ho pohřbít.

Zatímco byl Voldemort zaneprázdněn, pomyslel si Harry, že je to skvělá příležitost, aby něco podnikl. Kdyby jen mohl nějak mluvit s Ronem… pak si ale vzpomněl, že může! Malfoy říkal něco o tom, že jsou všichni zvěromágové myšlenkově propojeni… musí to vyzkoušet.

„Rone! Rone! RONE! Slyšíš mě!? RONE!" hulákal Harry ve své hlavě a pokoušel se usměrnit své myšlenky… Ron ho musí slyšet, je to jediná možnost.

„Harry? HARRY? Jsi to ty?" ozvalo se mu v hlavě. Byl to Ron!

„Rone," pomyslel si Harry, „kde jsi?"

„Jsem v podobě chameleona přímo vedle Colinova těla."

„Tak dobrá," řekl si Harry. „V kapse mám nějaké bonbóny od Freda a George, tak jeden vyndej… a rychle!"

I když to nemohl vidět, cítil, jak po něm Ron šplhá a jak se mu jeho dlouhý jazyk zakroutil v kapse, odkud vytáhl jeden bonbón.

„Co teď?" pomyslel si Ron.

„Vylez na tamten strom, přímo nad Voldemortem. A pospěš si! Už nemáme moc času, protože dává Colina do země."

„Dobře, dobře!"

Harry čekal a při každé vteřině se mu po čele řinulo více a více potu. Musí to fungovat, prostě musí!

„Tak jo, už jsem tam," oznámil Ron.

„Musíš to zvládnout dokonale, Rone. Potřebuji, abys seskočil na Voldemortovu tvář a nacpal mu do pusy ten bonbón."

„Jak si přeješ, Harry," řekl Ron a znělo to vyděšeněji než kdykoli předtím. Harry totiž zapomněl na jednu důležitou věc. Zatímco on byl někde poblíž Voldemorta již tolikrát, bylo to poprvé, co ho Ron s Hermionou viděli. Příjemně ho překvapilo, že se oba tak drželi.

„Jdu na to!" pomyslel si Ron hlasitě.

„Chudák, ubohý chlapec," sykl Voldemort. „Vidíš, Harry? V hloubi srdce jsem stejně soucitný a slušný jako tvůj milovaný Brumbál. Uctívám své spojence a vzhledem k tomu, že to byl tvůj přítel… myslím, že se jmenoval Ron… zasluhuje být- ÁÁÁ!"

Ron očividně přistál na Voldemortově hlavě. Ten vyskočil ze své přikrčené polohy a snažil se ze sebe odhodit to, co na něm bylo. Harry viděl Rona, s jedinou Zrcadlovou žvýkačkou ve své plazovité ruce, jak se snaží nacpat ho do malé štěrbinky, která tvořila Voldemortova ústa. Z ničeho nic se to podařilo a Voldemort se chytil za krk, jakoby se to pokoušel zastavit, ale bonbon mu krkem proklouzl stejně.

„To je zato, že jsi zabil Lupina a Colina!" křikl Harry, který byl stále kouzlem držen na místě.

„Co to je?!" zeptal se Voldemort přiškrceně a stále si svíral hrdlo. Zatímco na něj Červíček zuřivě zkoušel všechna kouzla, která znal, aby ho zachránil, klesl jeho pán na kolena, na okamžik zazářil jasně bílou, a když světlo zmizelo, vypadal jako…

„Rone!" křikl Harry. Ten se právě přeměnil zpět do své lidské podoby a stál přímo vedle Voldemorta, který se stal jeho věrnou kopií.

„Cos to provedl?!" ječel Voldemort Ronovým hlasem. „Červíčku! Za to je dostaň! Tohle tělo je příliš slabé na moje kouzla!" Otočil se a rychle zmizel v lese.

„Bude mi potěšením, pane!" křikl Červíček a vyhrnul si rukávy, načež vytáhl hůlku a namířil jí na Harryho s pohledem, který jasně říkal, že se chystá udělat něco opravdu ošklivého.

„Fourmi Magus!" vřískl. Harry zavřel oči a čekal, až k němu to kouzlo doletí. Cítil, jak ho zasáhlo, a otevřel oči, aby zjistil, co se z něj stalo.

K jeho velkému překvapení se od něj odrazilo, jako od zrcadla a zamířilo přímo na Červíčka. Ten hlasitě zaúpěl, zoranžověl a téměř ihned z něj byl malý mravenec, ne větší než drobek chleba. Harrymu se zdálo, že ho viděl utíkat, ale vzhledem k jeho velikosti by to nemohl odpřisáhnout. Ron s Hermionou k Harrymu rychle přiběhli.

„Co jsi udělal, Harry?" zeptal se Ron.

„Nejsem si jistý," odpověděl Harry, „ale myslím, že to má něco společného s tím, jak jsem mu před dvěma lety zachránil kůži. Možná je to stejné, jako když se pro tebe někdo obětuje a tím ti poskytne ochranu. To, že jsem ho nechal, žít mi možná poskytlo nějaký druh ochrany proti tomu, aby na mě zaútočil."

„Teď to ale nemáme čas probírat," podotkla Hermiona velice unaveně a byla to první věc, kterou za celou hodinu řekla. „Musíme se vrátit do školy a říct Brumbálovi, co se stalo."

„Ehm… a nezapomínáte na něco?" zeptal se Harry.

„Ne, na co?" podivil se Ron.

„Jsem tu jako přikovaný," osvětlil mu situaci Harry. Kvůli chvilkovému rozrušení zapomněli Ron s Hermionou, že Voldemort použil na jejich kamaráda štítové kouzlo.

„Ach, proč jsi s tím jen musel souhlasit, Harry?" zeptala se Hermiona a zoufale se snažila přijít na nějaké protikouzlo. Vzhledem k tomu, že ten štít byl další z Voldemortových nových vynálezů, nic na něj nefungovalo.

„Stejně by to udělal," poznamenal Harry a snažil sám sebe uklidnit ze svých činů. Jak jen mohl být tak hloupý?

„Oh… žádné z nich nefunguje!" křičela Hermiona a švihala hůlkou do vzduchu. „Proti tomuhle zaklínadlu téměř neexistuje protikouzlo! Nejspíš jen Vy-víte-kdo m-"

„Prosím tě, Hermiono," přerušil ji Harry, „už jsi ho viděla, takže mu můžeš říkat jeho skutečným jménem, dobře?"

„Ta protikletba bude pravděpodobně také jedno z jeho nových kouzel. Nejspíš jen V- Vol… Voldemort ví, jak ten štít odstranit."

„Jo," souhlasil Ron, „buď on nebo Brumbál."

„Říkal tu někdo moje jméno?" ozvalo se zdálky. Ten hlas na ně měl okouzlující účinek: zdálo se, jako kdyby neprolétl jen jejich ušima, nýbrž celým tělem a v jejich nitru znovu probudil naději a radost.

„Profesore Brumbále!" vyjekli všichni tři a otočili hlavy směrem, odkud k nim dolehl onen hlas, načež se skutečně z křoví vynořil vysoký muž s dlouhými vousy a modrým hábitem.

„Musíme se odsud dostat," řekl dosti nenaléhavě, jako kdyby to sice bylo důležité, ale ne nutně to nejpřednější.

„Pane profesore," vypískla Hermiona, „jak jste? Chci říct… jak to, že jste… tady?" Brumbál se o kousek přiblížil, ale stále stál v křoví, jakoby dával pozor, kdyby se snad měl Voldemort vrátit.

„No, víte… přibližně asi před hodinou jsem byl ve svém kabinetě," odpověděl, „když jsem obrátil svou pozornost ke svému fénixovi, Fawkesovi. Zatímco jsem si posledních několik měsíců všímal, že se jeho jas společně s krásou začínají vytrácet, dnes vypadal naprosto ohavně. Celý byl tmavě zelený a šedý, začal pelichat a na několika místech se dokonce rozplynul. Bylo mi hned jasné, že to může značit jedinou věc: klon, který již vyčerpal veškerou svou energii."

Harry těžce polkl. Brumbál tedy už věděl, že mu někdo udělal kopii Fawkese a podezíral ho. Když se k tomu ještě přidá, že je v Zapovězeném lese, zajisté to bude stačit k tomu, aby ho vyloučili… a potom…

„No, existuje velice jednoduché kouzlo, které tomu kdo jej použije, ukáže, kde je originál-"

„To jsme měli znát předtím, než jsme se snažili přesvědčit naše klony, že nejsou skuteční," zašeptal si Ron hlasitě.

„- takže jsem ho použil a ono mě sem skutečně zavedlo. Slyšel jsem výkřiky a věděl jsem, že za to může být zodpovědná jediná osoba: Voldemort."

„No tak to jste se trefil, pane profesore," podotkl Harry. „Ale nemohl byste nám odsud prosím pomoci? Chci říct, že bychom byli radši vyloučeni živí než mrtví."

„Totiž někteří z nás…" šeptla si Hermiona. Brumbál se jen zasmál.

„Ale no tak, Harry! Přece si nemyslíš, že bych tě po tomhle mohl vyloučit, nebo ano? Jen několik čarodějů se jednou setkalo s Voldemortem a vyvázli, schopní o tom mluvit. Zato ty ses s ním setkal… pokolikáté to již bylo… popáté… a vždy jsi vyvázl živý a zdravý. Kdepak, jsi příliš dobrý čaroděj na to, abychom tě ztratili."

„A co Ron s Hermionou? Budou mít nějaké potíže?"

„Oh, jsem si jist, že to bude také v pořádku," usmál se Brumbál. „Teď musíme ale rychle pryč! Voldemort se může každou chvíli vrátit."

„Ehm, pane profesore," ozval se Harry. „Jsem tu totiž trochu… zaklesnutý…"

„Ach!" řekl Brumbál. „Omlouvám se, Harry." Namířil na něj hůlkou a něco zamumlal, načež se objevily tři zářivé koule, které chvíli kroužily kolem Harryho, čímž se štít stále více rozplýval, až zmizel úplně. Tři koule se vrátily zpátky do Brumbálovi hůlky.

„A teď si pospěšte," vyzval je Brumbál, „musíme sebou hodit! Oh, a se Siriusem a Lupinem si nelamte hlavu, postarám se o ně." Zvedl je ze země, přehodil si je přes rameno a naznačil Harrymu, Ronovi a Hermioně, aby ho následovali. Když se dal do pohybu, vypadalo to, jakoby se spíše vznášel, než že by běžel. Harry již téměř hodinu ani nechodil, natož aby běžel, takže si promnul nohy a jak nejrychleji mohl se vydal za ostatními, přičemž odkopával listy a keříky, které se mu dostaly do cesty. I když se snažil udržet krok s Brumbálem, prostě mu nestačil.

„Pane profesore!" zakřičel Harry. „Zpomalte prosím! Sotva vás vidím, natož abych vám stačil!" Počkal na Brumbálovu odpověď, ale jediné, co zaslechl, bylo několik nezřetelných slov, ze kterých nedokázal rozpoznat ani jedno, a tak pokračoval v běhu.

„Proč tak uhání?" křikl Ron, když se rychle vyhnul pařezu.

„To nevím," odvětila Hermiona, která se je snažila dohnat. „Ach! Poprvé v životě si přeji, abych měla koště!"

„Nebojte se," uklidňoval je Harry, „přímo před námi je konec lesa!" Ukázal rukou dopředu, kde bylo vidět slabý paprsek světla. Harry nyní běžel, co mu síly stačily, protože téměř cítil Voldemortovu přítomnost a bylo mu jasné, že jen čeká, až zpomalí.

Za chvilku doběhl k okraji lesa s Ronem a Hermionou v patách. Když se Harry zase mohl normálně nadechnout a zmírnilo se jeho rozrušení, postavil se a rozhlédl se po okolí.

Kde to jsou? To není ta cesta, kterou přišli! Kde je Hagridova hájenka? Jediné co je obklopovalo, byla tmavě zelená tráva, jako kdyby byli na nějaké velké louce. Ale nejdůležitější ze všeho bylo, kde je Brumbál?

„Pane profesore Brumbále!" zvolal Harry a dal si ruce k ústům, aby se to lépe rozléhalo.

„Jsem přímo tady, Harry," šeptl Brumbál. Opíral se o osamělý strom, který stál kousek od okraje lesa a nějak postrádal svoji osobitost. Jednou nohou se opíral o strom, přičemž si prohlížel nehty, zatímco Sirius s Lupinem leželi přímo vedle něj na zemi. Na tom v tu chvíli ale vůbec nezáleželo, protože se museli co nejrychleji dostat pryč.

„Musíme pryč, pane profesore!" řekl Harry. Brumbál na něj na chvíli upřel svůj pohled, potom se napřímil a vytáhl svou hůlku.

„Harry…" řekl a jeho hlas byl nyní úplně jiný než dřív, takový studenější… až z toho Harryho mrazilo v zádech. „Pamatuješ si ještě moje moto?"

„Ne, pane profesore…" odtušil Harry neobyčejně zmatený a prohlédl si Brumbála lépe. Pořád stál velice daleko, ale teď, když se ani nepohnul, na něm bylo něco jiného… ale co to bylo? Pomalu prozkoumával každý kousek jeho těla, jako nějaký robot. Všechno bylo v pořádku… boty, hábit, hůlka, vousy… V tom mu to došlo. Ty oči! Byly velké s drobnou černou panenkou a červenou duhovkou. Vypadaly úplně jinak, než jak by měly.

„Vždy měj připravený náhradní plán, nebo radši tři… pamatuješ?" zasyčel. Teď teprve Harry věděl, o co jde. Nějak se stalo… že se Voldemort přeměnil v Brumbála!

„A mám ještě jedno," pokračoval, aniž by se jen o krok přiblížil. „Jestliže to nemohu mít já… tak nikdo! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Z hůlky mu vylétl zelený paprsek, před kterým Harry instinktivně skočil k zemi, aby se mu vyhnul. Nad hlavou cítil jeho teplo, jakoby nad ním právě přelétl malý fénix.

BUM!

Co to bylo za zvuk? Přestože měl na uších ruce, byl si Harry jist, že něco slyšel. Vždyť ten paprsek přece nemohl nic zasáhnout, protože ho minul směrem k lesu.

Harry se rychle otočil.

„NÉÉ!" zaječel. Hermiona byla zasažena.


	30. Kapitola 30 – Fénix řádu

**Kapitola 30 – Fénix řádu**

Hermiona se zády zhroutila na tvrdou a studenou zem, přičemž bylo celé její tělo bezvládné. Měla široce rozevřené oči a pootevřená ústa, což doplňovalo onen výraz hrůzy, který měla na tváři. Bylo to děsivé… vypadala jako živá, až na to že…

„Je mrtvá…" pomyslel si Harry. „To snad nemůže být možné…"

„Hermiono…" šeptl třesoucí se Ron. Přiběhl k jejímu tělu a přiložil ji ucho na srdce, jen aby se ujistil. Když Harry viděl, jak zabořil tvář do její košile, bylo mu jasné, že neslyšel sebemenší známku po tlukotu srdce. Hermionu zasáhla kletba, která zabíjí, takže nebylo nic, co by mohli udělat.

„Ty zrůdo!" vřískl Harry, otočil se a vytáhl hůlku, kterou namířil na Voldemorta i přes to, že měl oči zaplněné slzami. „Nejdřív jsi mně přerušil možnost oživit mojí maminku… pak jsi zabil Siriuse… potom Colina… a teď mou nejlepší přítelkyni! Za tohle zaplatíš, Voldemorte!"

„Ha! Takové ubohé dítě jako ty? A mělo by přemoci mě? To je směšné…" chechtal se Voldemort, který pořád vypadal jako Brumbál… navenek.

„Dokázal jsem to předtím a dokážu to zas," odsekl Harry a z pusy mu létaly sliny.

„Ano, ale tentokrát nemáš tu malou maminčinu ochranu a já jsem asi tak stokrát mocnější, než, když jsme se potkali naposled!" zasyčel Voldemort a přiblížil se k Harrymu. Ten zaskřípal zuby a zrudl vztekem.

„Jak se opovažuješ vypadat jako Brumbál," zavrčel. „Nejsi hoden ani toho, abys nosil jen jeho ponožky!"

„Ach, drahý chlapče," řekl Voldemort, „kdybys tak jen znal pravdu… kdybys jen… Měl bys vědět, kdo je lepší čaroděj! Popřemýšlej o tom, Harry… černá vznikne jen když jsou smíchány všechny barvy a ne jako bílá, která je jejich nedostatkem. Tudíž je černá lepší než bílá! Zlo vítězí nad dobrem! Zlo tvoří celý svět, smíchaný do jediné podstaty."

„Ano, ale když smícháš všechny barvy světla," odporoval Harry, který se snažil Voldemorta přechytračit, „co získáš? Bílou…" Voldemort zaťal pěsti a zčervenal.

„Hlupáku! Co je světlo bez barviva, které ho pohltí?!"

„Co jiného je barvivo než jen odraz světla?!"

„To už je moc! Ano, nepodařilo se mi tě zabít, ale stejně tě dostanu! Mohl jsi se stát mou pravou rukou, ale teď z tebe udělám svého sluhu! Imperio!"

Paprsek, který mu vystřelil z hůlky, se řítil přímo na Harryho. Okamžitě mu zdřevěnělo celé tělo a cítil, jak ho to kouzlo přemáhá. Harry se však již dlouho učil, jak si s ním poradit.

Voldemorta to stálo stále více a více úsilí, zatímco Harry té kletbě odolával a pomalu ale jistě donutil svou mysl, aby se soustředila jen na to, co chce on sám.

„Jdi zpátky! Jdi zpátky! VRAŤ SE!" ječel Voldemort v jeho hlavě tak hlasitě, že se tomu téměř nedalo odporovat, ale Harry se přesto soustředil jen na slabý hlásek, jako by kdesi v koutě pištěla nějaká myš.

„Jdi dopředu… no tak, víc! Víc!" pištěl… ale zanedlouho to přešlo v křik. Čím víc se na ten hlásek Harry soustředil, tím silnější byl a zanedlouho zdolal ten Voldemortův, takže se k němu Harry zase rozešel s úsměvem na tváři.

Voldemort se však nesmál. Skroutil tvář do něčeho, v čem se dal vyčíst výraz naprostého otřesu, takže bylo jasné, že je ohromený tím, jak Harry prolomil jeho kletbu!

„Možná ses vypořádal s tou ubohou kletbou Imperius," zavrčel, „ale uvidíme, jak si poradíš s tímhle! Crucio!" Bílý paprsek, který je spojoval, nyní zčervenal.

Jen na chviličku to zabolelo, ale Harry byl hned zase volný a plný radosti. Navzdory veškeré smrti, tomu že nemohl vidět svou matku i tomu, že není daleko od zabití Voldemortem, vyhledal Harry veselou vzpomínku… našel Cho!

To bylo více než dost na ovlivnění kletby Cruciatus. Během vteřiny už zase postupoval směrem k Voldemortovi s novým úsměvem. Ten nyní vypadal doopravdy vyděšeně a Harry by přísahal, že se mu na čele objevila kapička potu.

„Jak si přejete, pane Pottere," řekl. „Vidím, že jste ještě mocnější, než jsem si vůbec dokázal představit… přesto ale… sbohem!"

Červený paprsek, který je spojoval, jen na okamžik zmizel, aby se mohl Voldemort připravit na kletbu, která zabíjí, což poskytlo Harrymu šanci udělat něco troufalého… něco přece musí udělat!

„Avada…" začal Voldemort. Harry si okamžitě přeměnil lopatky na křídla a vystřelil k němu rychleji než zvuk.

„… Kedavra!" dokončil, když od něj byl Harry vzdálený jen stopu. Konec hůlky zezelenal; o miliontinu vteřiny později od sebe byli Harry s Voldemortem jen na palec daleko a Voldemort dělal přesně to, co Harry očekával.

Po bílém záblesku stála na místě Voldemorta Harryho kopie s křídly a vším ostatním. Objevil se zelený paprsek a zasáhl skutečného Harryho, čímž ho srazil na zem.

Je mrtvý? Umírá?

Ne, tak to nemůže být! V mozku cítil, jak mu pracují všechny končetiny, všechno se ukázalo být v pořádku… jeho plán vyšel! Harry vyskočil a vznesl se do vzduchu, přičemž se díval na Voldemortovu šokovanou tvář.

„Řekl bych, že nejsem tak mocný, jak sis myslel," uchechtl se Harry. „Má kletba, která zabíjí, nedokázala zabít ani mě samotného! Ha!"

„To si odskáčeš, Pottere!" vřískl Voldemort, který vypadal úplně jako Harry (až na ty děsivé oči) a vystřelil do vzduchu. „I když nemusím být schopen zabít tě na první pokus, mohu to udělat v mnoha dalších! Mdloby na tebe!" Harry, který byl příliš rozrušený ze své intriky, se nestačil vyhnout paprsku, který mu vylétl z hůlky. Ten ho zasáhl a Harry spadl na zem.

„Harry!" křikl Ron s červenou tváří a zarudlýma očima, který právě vyskočil od Hermiony. Rychle si vytáhl hůlku a namířil na Voldemorta.

„Korosucide!" křikl a vyslal vysoko do vzduchu černý paprsek, který však o kousek minul svůj cíl. Voldemort popolétl do strany právě včas, aby se mu vyhnul. Teď namířil hůlkou na Rona a něco zamumlal, načež byl Harryho kamarád zasažen stejně jako on sám.

Harry zasténal a zavřel oči. Slyšel Voldemorta, jak se snáší z oblohy, aby je oba dodělal. Nezbývala už žádná naděje, prostě vyhrál… nemohli dělat vůbec nic.

Přistoupil k nim a vytáhl si z kapsy hůlku. Potom se přikrčil k Harrymu a položil mu špičku hůlky na čelo.

„A teď, Harry… mám dnes dobrou náladu, tak proč mi neřekneš… jakou kletbou si přeješ, abych tě zabil?" zachechtal se. Harry ho proklel.

„Ale no tak, drahý hochu," řekl Voldemort jízlivě, „ani těsně před smrtí přeci nemůžeme zapomínat své způsoby, nebo ano? Tak tedy dobrá… když nechceš provést tu volbu, budu ji muset udělat za tebe!"

Harry zavřel oči a připravil se, že uvidí svou matku, potom ucítil, jak se celá zem chvěje, rachotí a stává se neobyčejně teplou. Co to na něj Voldemort použil za kouzlo?

Žár rostl a chvění bylo stále divočejší. Copak bude vtažen pod zem? Harry pevně sevřel oči s překvapením, že to vůbec může udělat. Neměl by být mrtvý?

Rychle otevřel oči a při podívané, která se mu naskytla, na něj šly mdloby. Viděl skutečného Voldemorta, ne sebe nebo Brumbála, jak leží na zemi, jakoby byl mrtvý. Všude kolem byla roztříštěná půda a nad ním byl.

Zlatý fénix.

Bylo to nejkrásnější stvoření, na kterém Harryho zrak kdy spočinul. Byl ohromný, nejméně tak velký jako slon, a vydával zlatou záři, která se nesla po celém okolí. Vypadalo to, že se kolem něj otáčí něco jako bílá látka, zatímco je tři nesli menší zlatí fénixové. Jeho oči byly plné laskavosti a soucitu, stejně jako Brumbálovi a celé tělo se zdálo spíše jako z energie než z pevné látky. Skutečně to byla podívaná, která stála za to. Není divu, že se do toho Garde zamiloval.

„Harry Pottere…" ozval se v Harryho hlavě hlas. Musel to být ten fénix, protože jen tak skvostné zvíře mohlo vydávat takový jemný a krásný hlas. „Je tohle ta osoba, která ti zabránila uplatnit svůj řád?"

„M- m- myslíš… V- Voldemorta?" zakoktal se Harry.

„Ano…" odvětil fénix.

„Ano, to je on," odpověděl Harry, který stále pociťoval jistý respekt k tak úžasnému tvorovi.

„Po celou dobu existence našeho Řádu," řekl fénix, „se nic podobného nestalo. Ještě nikdy nikdo neukradl Řád někoho jiného."

„No… a co můžeme udělat?" zeptal se Harry.

„Nemůžeme mu odebrat tu sílu Řádu," odpověděl fénix, který se stále vznášel ve vzduchu a pomalu mával křídly. „To je nemožné. Tak jako tak, můžeme udělat další úžasnou věc… vrátit ti tvůj Řád."

„Chceš říct," podivil se Harry napůl šokovaný a napůl překvapený, „že můžu znovu použít svůj Řád?"

„Přesně tak. Vzhledem k tomu, žes ho nemohl použít na osobu, na kterou jsi chtěl, je jen správné, když ti ho vrátím."

„D- děkuji ti, fénixi," usmál se Harry.

„Mrzí mě to, Harry Pottere," omluvil se fénix, „ale nyní tě musím opustit… můj druh mě potřebuje. Ještě více mě však mrzí, že ti nemohu dovolit zabít tohohle… Voldemorta."

„Ale proč ne?!" podivil se Harry a fénix vypadal, že se ho ta odpověď téměř dotkla.

„Je mi to líto, Harry. Přestože ti ukradl tvůj Řád, nemohu ti dovolit, abys ho zabil. Ten Řád byl totiž vytvořen, aby přinášel život, ne aby ho kradl."

Fénix zmizel spolu s Voldemortem tak rychle, že Harry nestačil říct ani slovo. Téměř okamžitě se vrátili do země a všechno kolem zase nabylo svou počáteční podobu. Jediné, co mohl Harry udělat, bylo snést se na zem, posadit se, lehnout si, zavřít oči a omdlít.


	31. Kapitola 31 - Neočekávaný řád

**Kapitola 31 – Neočekávaný řád**

„Harry! Harry!" křikl nějaký hlas, který se rozezněl Harryho myslí, přičemž se odrážel a vytvářel tak vlastní ozvěnu. Harryho z toho rozbolela hlava tolik, že měl pocit, že se mu snad rozskočí, načež se vrátil zpět k vědomí a posadil se.

„Áá!" vyjekl, jakmile si začal mnout čelo. Ron mu položil ruku na rameno, čímž ho zachránil před tím, aby spadl.

„Jsi v pořádku?" zeptal se.

„Jo," zamumlal Harry. Ta bolest se každou chvíli pravidelně opakovala a jediné, co proti tomu pomáhalo, bylo mnout si hlavu.

„Co se stalo?" vyptával se Ron, když spustil ruku z kamarádova ramene.

„Nevím to určitě," odpověděl Harry, „ale myslím, že se objevil Zlatý fénix, který založil tenhle Řád a odnesl Voldemorta."

„Páni," zvolal Ron. „A jsi si jistý?"

„No," trhl sebou Harry a pokusil se vstát, „nejsem… kde je Hermiona? Možná bychom se jí mohli zeptat, co viděla." Po těchto slovech se na Ronově tváři objevila podivná kombinace překvapení, zmatení a zármutku.

„Harry… Hermiona je mrtvá," zašeptal pozvolna. „Nevzpomínáš si?"

Pomalu to Harrymu všechno docházelo: selhání jeho Řádu; souboje s Voldemortem, který se potom nějak přeměnil na Brumbála; a nakonec ho zachránil fénix… a přitom zemřeli Hermiona s Lupinem.

„Ach, Rone… co budeme dělat?" posteskl si Harry s tváří v dlaních. „Je mrtvá, my jsme ztracení a podle všeho Voldemort jen čeká, až mu vběhneme do další pasti."

„No, jedna věc je ale jistá," poznamenal Ron, který se tvářil vážněji, než jak ho Harry kdy viděl. „Musíme ji pohřbít stejně, jako to udělal Ty-víš… Voldemort s Colinem."

„Nemyslíš ale, že bychom ji měli předat její rodině, Rone?" zeptal se Harry.

„Ne. Naše šance na to, že se odsud vůbec dostaneme, jsou mizivé. Měli jsme ohromné štěstí, že se objevil ten fénix, ale na to nemůžeme podruhé spoléhat. Jestliže zemřeme, nebude mít Hermiona nikdy pořádný pohřeb a prostě ji sežerou červi a ptáci. Musíme to udělat."

Harry se podíval na svého přítele v novém světle: tohle už nebyl ten malý Ron Weasley, kterého tak dlouho znal.

„Jestli ale pohřbíme Hermionu," podotkl Harry, „tak musíme udělat to samé i s Lupinem. Koneckonců nebýt jeho, asi bychom již vůbec nebyli naživu. Zemřel, když se nás snažil zachránit."

„Tak dobrá," souhlasil Ron rychle a tiše. Několik vteřin jen tak stáli uprostřed toho ohromného pole se zataženou oblohou nad hlavami, která dávala pocítit, že se blíží bouřka. Potom oba beze slova dospěli k současné shodě. Přešli ke svým přátelům a klesli u nich na kolena, načež zamumlali nějaké kouzlo a koce jejich hůlek se změnily ve velké lopaty. Harry s Ronem začali v zemi hloubit díru, aniž by řekli jediné slovo a nechali za sebe mluvit vítr.

Harry na takové ticho nebyl zvyklý. Připadalo mu to, jako kdyby byl v nějakém temném strašidelném domě, kde bylo v každém koutě něco, co čekalo, až to bude moct vyskočit a ukousnout vám hlavu. Musel to prolomit.

„Rone," řekl a nepřestával kopat, „měl jsi… teď, když je Hermiona… měl jsi… rád?" Chvíli si Harry myslel, že ho jeho kamarád vůbec neslyšel, protože pořád odhazoval hlínu. Po několika vteřinách s tím však přestal a položil lopatu.

„Harry…" řekl. „J- já… já… moment… Co dělá ten zvuk?"

Harry také přestal kopat, dal si ruku k uchu a těsně po hlasitém zahřmění blížící se bouřky zaslechl velice nezvyklý zvuk… něco jako chro-chro.

„Zní to jako… prase," poznamenal Harry se zmateným výrazem. Postavil se a nasměroval ucho tam, odkud to přicházelo; Ron udělal to samé.

„Chro-chro…" ozvalo se jakoby z velké dálky a bylo to jen o trochu hlasitější, než když spadne špendlík, takže si nebyl Harry jistý, jestli to není jen výplod jeho fantazie.

„Chro-chro." Bylo to tu znova! Tentokrát to ale bylo hlasitější, po pravdě řečeno to bylo mnohem hlasitější, jako kdyby se to hnalo k němu a Ronovi. Harry se vydal naproti tomu zvuku s Ronem v patách, až se ujistili, že ať už ten zvyk vydává cokoliv, skutečně se blíží k nim. Věděli, že musí být připravení, a tak si vytáhli hůlky.

„Chro-chro."

„Rone," řekl Harry a téměř se přitom smál, „myslím, že to je prase."

„Prase?"

„Chro-chro!" ozvalo se velice blízko.

„Harry!" křikl Ron. „Opravdu to je prase!" Přiběhl přímo vedle Harryho a zaclonil si oči, aby viděl dále. Harry udělal to samé a nepříliš daleko uviděl růžovou tečku, která běžela, spolu s modrou tečkou, přímo k nim, zatímco se nad nimi vznášela malá červená tečka.

„Co jsou ty věci kolem prasete?" zeptal se Ron s přimhouřenýma očima. Harry se na ně pokusil zaostřit zrak a byl překvapený tím, co zjistil. Jakmile se ty postavičky dostaly blíže, mohl je konečně rozeznat: růžová skvrnka sice byla prase, ale ta modrý ne… byl to kouzelník! Harry viděl, jak na něm vlaje modrý hábit. A ta červená tečka byl pták… fénix!

„Harry!" vyjekl Ron. „Je to Brumbál s fénixem!"

Ron měl pravdu, byl to Brumbál! Postavy od nich nebyly dále než sto stop, takže se daly velice dobře rozeznat. Harry s Ronem se ještě nevzpamatovali ze svého štěstí a rozběhli se k nim.

„Profesore Brumbále!" křičel Harry. „Jste to vy?!"

„Ano, jsem to já, Harry," odpověděl a zastavil se jen kousek od něj. Na rameni mu seděl fénix, což byl nepochybně Fawkes.

Přestože se Brumbál netvářil tak vesele jako obvykle, byl Harry neuvěřitelně šťastný, že ho vidí a nejraději by ho hned na místě objal. Když byl poblíž, neexistoval způsob, jak by se k nim mohl dostat Voldemort.

„Kde je Voldemort?" zeptal se Brumbál.

„Je pryč," odvětil Harry a v hlavě mu začaly vyvstávat otázky. Jak Brumbál věděl, že jsou tady? Co s tím mělo společného to prase? Jak zase získal fénixe?

„Opravdu je pryč? Tak… to je velice nešťastné."

Nastala chvíle rozpačitého ticha.

„Jak jste věděl, že jsme tady, pane profesore?" pronesl Ron nahlas otázku, která se honila hlavou i Harrymu.

„Za všechno může tady tohle prase," odvětil Brumbál. „I když vy ho asi znáte spíš jako paní Arabelu Figgovou. To ona mě zavedla sem do lesa, kde jsem potkal Voldemorta, který se okamžitě proměnil v moji kopii a utekl. Snažili jsme se ho sice sledovat, ale nějak se nám ztratil, načež jsme uslyšeli píseň Zlatého fénixe, jež nás sem dovedla."

„Ach tak!" pochopil Harry. „Červíček Arabelu nezabil: jen ji proměnil v prase a ona utekla."

„Zabil Červíček někoho?" zajímal se Brumbál s neobyčejně vážným výrazem ve tváři.

„Ano," odpověděl Harry. „Zabil Lupina a Voldemort omráčil Siriuse a zabil Hermionu s Colinem."

„Colina Creeveyho?"

„Ano."

„Ach… ach můj…"

V tu chvíli zazářilo to prase jasně bílým oslnivým světlem a na jeho místě se objevila paní Figgová. Vzpřímila se přímo před Harrym a nikde nebylo vidět ani jediné kopyto.

„Paní Figgová!" zvolal Harry. „Jste zpátky!"

„Harry," podivila se, „přece sis nemyslel, že bych tak zůstala napořád, nebo snad ano?"

„No… řekl bych, že ne…" odvětil Harry, aniž by jen tušil, co si myslel. Zdali se přemění zpátky, nebo ne, to bylo to poslední, na co Harry pomyslel. Jediná věc, se kterou se nyní chtěl zabývat, byla Hermiona, Lupin a Colin… co pro ně ale může udělat? Vůbec nic… svůj Řád už použil, takže- ale počkat!

„Paní Figgová!" vykřikl Harry vzrušeně. „Pamatuji si, jak se právě ve chvíli, kdy mě chtěl Voldemort zabít, zjevil Zlatý fénix, ten co založil Řád, a odnesl ho pryč! Potom mi řekl, že vzhledem k tomu, jak jsem svůj Řád nemohl použít na toho, na koho jsem chtěl, dostanu ho zpátky!" Paní Figgová zamrkala.

„Takže… to znamená, že můžeš zachránit buď Hermionu, nebo Lupina?" zeptala se.

„Přesně tak! A-" Harry okamžitě přestal být tak rozrušený. Poslední poznámka paní Figgové ho zasáhla jako nějaký balvan, akorát mnohem, mnohem silněji.

Bude si muset vybrat, jestli oživí Hermionu, nebo Lupina.

„Co se děje, Harry?" podivil se Ron se vzrušeným výrazem.

„Můžu oživit jen jednoho z nich," vysvětlil mu Harry jednotvárně a bez jediného mrknutí. „Budu si tedy muset vybrat koho…"

„A měl by sis vybrat rychle," podotkla paní Figgová s pohledem upřeným na hodinky. „Existuje krátké časové rozmezí, něco kolem dvou hodin, které ti při oživování jakéhokoliv člověka poskytuje stejnou kouzelnou moc jako den jeho narozenin. Podle mých výpočtů ti ještě zbývá jen několik málo minut."

Harrymu se téměř kouřilo z hlavy. Má jen několik minut na to, aby se rozhodl, který život je cennější: jedné z jeho nejlepších a nejchytřejších kamarádů, nebo plně vycvičeného a neporazitelného vlkodlaka. Jak se od něj může vůbec očekávat, že udělá tak těžké rozhodnutí za tak krátkou dobu?

„Arabelo…" řekl, „myslím, že to budeš muset rozhodnout za mě… já… já… nemůžu."

„Tohle, Harry," zašeptala, „je jedna z věcí, které musíš udělat sám."

Harry se otočil k tělům Hermiony a Lupina, která ležela vedle sebe od té doby, co je s Ronem začali pohřbívat. Snažil se představit si nad každým tělem malé čísílko, které by mu poskytlo hodnotu jejich životů…

„Ne! Tak to nejde!" pomyslel si. „Jak můžu hodnotit něčí život? Kdo jsem, že smím udělat takové rozhodnutí? Kdo jsem, že si hraji na boha? Nezáleží na tom, co si zvolím, bude to správně… ale třeba to bude přeci jen špatně…"

„Harry…" zašeptal mu Ron do ucha, a aniž by se na něj podíval, byl si Harry jistý, že je na pokraji pláče. „Harry… miloval jsem ji…"

Harry pevně sevřel oči, aby se nerozbrečel. To vše vyřešilo… musí zvolit ji.

„Liberate Hermiona ex inferis!" křikl. Natáhl ruce k jejímu tělu, přičemž cítil, jak kolem něj prolétl fénix a začali kroužit nad jejím tělem. Z čista jasna se objevil další a připojil se k Fawkesovi.

„Liberate Hermiona ex inferis!" zakřičel znovu. Jeho dlaně spojil s Hermioninou mrtvolou čistě bílý paprsek světla, při kterém létali fénixové stejně horečnatě jako předtím. Harry pocítil, jak jím prolétá síla života, která ho přiměla, aby si po celém těle připadal plný síly, jako kdyby se znovu narodil.

Hermionino ochablé tělo se začalo vznášet do středu kruhu, který vytvářeli fénixové svým poletováním, a tam začalo kroužit, přičemž vydávalo oslnivé bílé světlo. Fénixové se zastavili přímo tam, kde zrovna byli, ale Hermiona se nepřestávala točit stále rychleji a rychleji, zatímco bylo světlo stále zářivější a zářivější dokud… všechno nezmizelo.

Z ničeho nic se veškeré světlo, energie i všechno ostatní vytratilo a Hermiona spadla na zem.

„Ouvej!" zanaříkala, když se její tělo dotklo půdy. Protřela si čelo a pomalu otevřela oči. „K- kde to jsem?" Ron k ní přiběhl a ihned ji k sobě těsně přivinul.

Harry si nemohl pomoci od úsměvu a měl pocit, že nakonec přeci jen zvolil dobře… ale Lupin byl stále mrtvý.

„Ach, Remusi…" zavzlykala paní Figgová, přeběhla k jeho tělu a objala ho stejně jako Ron Hermionu. Harry začínal kdesi v nitru pociťovat vinu… rozhodl se, jak nejlépe to šlo? Prostě vybral toho, s kým byl větší přítel, stejně tak jako při tom, když se rozhodoval, koho vybrat do famfrpálového týmu: Billa, nebo Rona. Vybral toho, koho mu radilo přátelství… opravdu to znamená, že měl vybrat ji? Kdyby je tak mohl oživit oba…

Harrymu padl pohled na Brumbála, který byl po celou dobu naprosto zticha. V tom mu to došlo: Brumbál neví o Řádu! Nemá ani ponětí, co se to tu děje! Stejně však… mohl by vědět, jestli udělal Harry správné rozhodnutí.

„Ehm… pane profesore…" řekl Harry, „myslíte, že jsem se rozhodl správně?" Brumbál se stále díval do neznáma směrem, odkud přicházela bouře.

„Ach, Harry," řekl tiše a pomalu, přičemž se zkříženýma rukama vykročil směrem k Lupinovi. Harry byl zvědavý, co chce dělat, a tak ho následoval, dokud se nezastavil jen několik stop od Lupinova těla. Tam zavřel oči a natáhl je tak, aby byly přímo nad Lupinem. Co to dělá?

„Harry…" řekl opět velice tiše a rozvážně. „Já také patřím do Fénixova řádu."


	32. Kapitola 32 – Pravda a tajemný dopisovat

**Kapitola 32 – Pravda a tajemný dopisovatel**

Harrymu se zatočila hlava. Co se to děje?! Měl to být od Brumbála nějaký krutý vtip?! Ne, to se mu ani trochu nepodobá… možná ale… přeci jen existuje nějaká nepatrná šance… možná že… je skutečně součástí Řádu…

„Liberate Remus ex inferis," pronesl Brumbál nesmírně pozvolna.

Stejně tak jako předtím v případě Harryho vylétlo i teď z jeho dlaní bílé světlo, které ho spojilo s Lupinovým tělem. Fénixové nyní přelétli nad Lupina a začali nad ním kroužit, čímž vytvářeli stále více a více energie. Jeho tělo se vzneslo ze země do jejich středu, přičemž jen na okamžik jasně zazářilo a potom to všechno zmizelo stejně jako předtím. Lupin spadl na zem.

„Au!" vyjekl stejně jako Hermiona, čímž naznačil, že je až moc při smyslech.

„Remusi?" řekla paní Figgová, když pozvedla hlavu z dlaní. Vzhlédla a uviděla Lupina, který si mnul hlavu.

„Kde to jsem?" zeptal se.

„Remusi!" vykřikla znovu, přiběhla k němu a sevřela ho v náručí.

Jediné co mohl Harry dělat, bylo stát s otevřenou pusou a vyvalenýma očima. Brumbál ho však z toho stavu vyvedl dotykem na rameno.

„Tak, Harry," řekl se známou radostí v hlase a jiskřičkou v oku, „jsi teď spokojený?"

Harry se podíval před sebe, kde uviděl Rona s Hermionou, jak se objímají jako nikdy předtím, stejně tak jako Arabela s Remusem. Teprve ponechání na okraji smrti zřejmě lidi vzájemně sblíží.

„Ano… ano jsem…" odvětil a pak si na něco vzpomněl. „Pane profesore… nevěděl jsem, že jste součástí Fénixova řádu."

„Ach ano…" řekl Brumbál, jako kdyby to bylo nějaké dítě, na něž není nijak zvlášť hrdý. „Jsem Gardeův pra-pra-pra-pravnuk. Kdysi jsem byl pyšný na to, že jsem členem Řádu, ale to bylo jen do té doby, než začali zabíjet lidi."

„Zabíjet?" podivil se Harry. „Myslel jsem, že Řády můžete lidem jen pomoci."

„Oh ano, samozřejmě, že Řády můžeš lidem jen pomoci, Harry," vysvětloval Brumbál. „Nicméně když někoho oživíš, nezabíjíš ho v jeho posmrtném životě? Stejně jako se poslání někoho z našeho světa do posmrtného života považuje za vraždu, není přenesení někoho odtamtud sem stejná věc? Ty bys měl vědět, Harry, že posmrtný život ve skutečnosti doopravdy existuje."

„Jak bych to mohl vědět, pane profesore?"

„Arabela mi řekla o tom, jak sis při Pokročilém NKÚ z obrany proti černé magii vedl neobyčejně dobře. Jak možná víš, nejsi první člověk, který dokázal tak dlouho odolat bolesti. Víš, když se někdo, kdo je opravdu dobrý, tolik soustředí na štěstí, zatímco odolává domnělé bolesti, začne ho obklopovat blaho a je mu dovoleno spatřit svět, jež leží mimo ten náš. To místo, kterým jsi prošel, byla vlastně nebesa, Harry."

Tahle zpráva zasáhla Harryho těžce. Nikdy ani nepomyslel na smrt v takové podobě. Znamená oživení lidí jejich smrt v posmrtném životě? Vypadá ráj skutečně tak, jak ho viděl?

„Jak jsem již řekl Harry, pro spořádanou mysl je smrt jen dalším velkým dobrodružstvím. Tak proč bys odtamtud někoho odváděl? Všechny nejcennější lidi učím, že by si měli vážit smrti stejně tak jako života, ne-li více. A ty jsi jeden z těch nejdrahocennějších, Harry."

Harry v naprosté tichosti jen stál a neměl nejmenší nápad, co by měl říct. Byl ohromen genialitou toho muže i svou neschopností vidět přes dvě dimenze.

„Pane bože!" zvolal Brumbál, když se podíval na hodinky. „Během pěti minut by měl začít proslov na konec školního roku! Budeme si muset pospíšit, jestli se tam chceme dostat včas!"

„Víte, jak se dostaneme zpátky, pane profesore?" zeptal se Harry. „Nevypadá to tu přímo jako na bradavických pozemcích."

„To proto, že to také nejsou," odvětil Brumbál. „Bradavice jsou na opačné straně lesa, takže neexistuje způsob, jak bychom to mohli stihnout, jestliže poběžíme… budeme se muset Přemístit."

„Ale pane profesore," podotkl Harry, „já s Ronem a Hermionou to neumíme."

„Oh, tak s tím si vůbec nedělej starosti. Mám dostatek magické energie pro vás všechny. Jen se mě chyť za ruku. Arabelo! Ty se můžeš bezpochyby Přemístit se Siriusem a Lupinem ke vchodu do školy, že?"

„Zajisté," odpověděla s jednou rukou na Lupinově rameni, zatímco druhou podpírala Siriuse (který se právě probouzel). Ron s Hermionou přišli k Harrymu, který se držel Brumbála a chytli se ho.

„Tak dobrá… a jdeme!" vykřikl Brumbál a Harry zalapal po dechu. Celý svět se kolem něj na okamžik změnil v černotu, v níž se všechno přeměnilo v nekonečné zapomnění. A potom, stejně rychle jako to všechno začalo, byl konec.

Harry byl bez dechu, jakoby celou cestu běžel.

„Jsi v pořádku, Harry?" zeptal se Brumbál a pustil jeho ruku.

„Jo, dobrý," odtušil Harry a popadal dech. Postavil se, otřásl se a spolu s ostatními vešel dovnitř. Paní Figgová, Sirius a Lupin však zůstali venku, jako kdyby si jich nikdo ani nevšiml. Celou dobu pálily Harryho dvě otázky.

„Pane profesore," řekl. „Mám takovou otázku."

„Tak ven s ní," pobídl ho Brumbál.

„No… zaprvé… jak pomohl můj Řád Voldemortovi? Chci říct, myslel jsem, že může pomáhat jen, když je někdo zraněný, ale on se mi zdál naprosto v pořádku."

„Ach, Harry. Ten Řád je mnohem komplikovanější, než si vůbec dokážeš představit. Musel bys kvůli tomu vidět MMSC, chlapče! A já tomu také ztěží rozumím!"

Harry se necítil na to, aby se ptal, co to je MMSC, protože by ho to nejspíš jen více popletlo.

„Tak jako tak, Řád funguje na kohokoliv, Harry; mladého nebo starého; mrtvého nebo v naprosto zdravého. Nenavrátí lidem jejich původní zdraví, protože když byl použit na někoho, kdo byl zraněn, ale byl zraněn předtím, vrátí se jen do svého normálního, poraněného stavu. Nejdřív ti to tedy posílí běžný stav a potom tě to do něj vrátí.

K tomu, abys mohl dělat pokročilejší kouzla, musíš mít více kouzelnické moci, jež téměř přímo čerpáš ze svého normálního rozpoložení. Jestliže na tebe tedy byl použit Řád, budeš mít ještě větší magickou moc. A když jí máš již hodně velké množství, jako v případě Voldemorta, zvětší se do rozměrů, které překračují veškeré stupnice, co znám. Nyní, když má Voldemort tuto téměř nekonečnou kouzelnickou moc, může vynalézt libovolné kouzlo a použít ho, jak si bude přát."

„Takže je teď prakticky nepřemožitelný?" zeptal se Harry a uvnitř pocítil strach.

„To ne, Harry. Jak jsi viděl, je Voldemort téměř pokaždé poražen jen proto, že udělá chybu, nebo podcení své protivníky. To jsou jeho vady. Dokud bude uvažovat stejně jako teď, nezáleží na tom, jaká kouzla bude mít k dispozici, neboť bude stále existovat způsob, jak ho přemoci."

„Ještě by mě zajímalo, jak vás napadlo použít svůj Řád na Lupina? Nežádal jsem vás o to. Řekl jste si prostě, že by to tak bylo správně?"

„Z větší části to tak skutečně bylo, Harry. Přesto jsem si jistý, že jsi už přišel na to, jak jsou všichni zvěromágové telepaticky propojení. Slyšel jsem tě volat o pomoc hlasitě a zřetelně."

Na konci téhle věty došli ke dveřím do Velké síně. Brumbál je dokořán rozevřel, čímž odhalil všechny bradavické studenty… všechny až na ně tři. Harry, Ron a velice zmateně vypadající Hermiona se posadili k nebelvírskému stolu, zatímco Brumbál došel do čela místnosti. Zastavil se až u své židle a místo toho, aby si sedl, začal svůj proslov.

„A znovu… nám skončil další rok, rychle pro jedny… a ne dosti rychle pro druhé," řekl s pohledem upřeným směrem na Freda a George. „Všichni jsme letos dokázali mnoho a každý z vás by na to měl být pyšný bez ohledu na to, jak se domnívá, že byly jeho zásluhy velké."

Po malém potlesku se znovu ujal slova.

„Také bych vám chtěl oznámit, že jednoho z nás zvolili novým ministrem kouzel."

Pohledy všech padly ihned na učitele, kteří seděli v čele místnosti. Všichni na tenhle moment čekali tak dlouho. Harrymu projížděli hlavou učitelé a on se snažil zjistit, kteří na to místo kandidovali a kteří ne. Rychle z toho vydedukoval, že nekandidoval nikdo… nikdo kromě…

„Mě," řekl Brumbál, načež se ozval ohlušující potlesk a všichni kromě několika zmijozelských se postavili a jásali. Bylo to vyznamenání, jaké Harry ještě nikdy neviděl. Copak si opravdu všichni tolik přáli, aby Brumbál vyhrál? Ne snad že by on měl nějaké pochyby o to, že to byl ten nejlepší kandidát…

„Ano, děkuji… a jako první čin v této pozici, vám chci oznámit tyto tři věci. Zaprvé: školní rok začne o týden později než obvykle… myslím, že všichni uvítají takto prodloužené prázdniny."

Ze všech stran se ozýval potlesk a pískot. Tentokrát jásali i všichni zmijozelští, takže ve skutečnosti jediní, kdo nejásali, byli Fred s Georgem.

„Páni," vzdychli oba, „to je poprvé, co jsou prodloužené prázdniny a my toho zrovna nemůžeme využít!"

„Zadruhé!" pokračoval Brumbál. „Tímto povoluji všem bradavickým studentům vzít si domů na prázdniny hůlku a používat jakákoliv kouzla, která nejsou zakázaná!"

Jak si Harry myslel, že byl ten předchozí potlesk ohromný, bylo to nic v porovnání s tímhle. Fred s Georgem vypadali opět velice nešťastně.

„A nakonec," řekl Brumbál, „rozhodně NEDOVOLUJI žádné další takové nechutné maskování Voldemortových příšerných, nelidských a násilných činů!"

Neozvalo se ani jedno tlesknutí. Všichni očekávali další zábavný dárek a tohle je naprosto vyvedlo z míry.

„A jako první způsob nezakrývání jeho činů, vám prozradím důvod, proč jsem na tuto slavnost přišel pozdě."

„Ale ne," pomyslel si Harry. „On hodlá říct, co se stalo…"

„Byli napadeni tři studenti s jedním učitelem a nebyl za to zodpovědný nikdo jiný než Voldemort se svými přívrženci. Kdyby nebylo statečnosti jistých studentů… mohlo by v posledních dvou hodinách zemřít více členů této školy než jen jeden."

Všichni zbledli a začali se rozhlížet po celé místnosti, aby zjistili, kdo chybí, protože to by mohla být ta osoba, jež zemřela. Harry sklopil hlavu a očekával chvíli, až na to někdo přijde. Netrvalo dlouho a postavil se drobný chlapec, což byl Colinův mladší bratr Dennis.

„COLIN!" zaječel z plných plic a úplně zrudl. S brekem se vyřítil z Velké síně a všichni ho jen pozorovali.

„Ano," oznámil Brumbál, „Colin Creevey je mrtev. Ačkoliv ho většina z vás ani neznala, mohu vás ujistit, že zemřel tou nejúctyhodnější smrtí: obětoval vlastní život, aby mohli žít jiní. A tak, stejně jako vloni u Cedrika Diggoryho, pozvedněme všichni své číše na Colina… Colina Creeveyho!"

„Na Colina!" zvolali všichni ve stejnou chvíli. Přestože to byla ta nejpůsobivější a nejlahodnější hostina, jaké se Harry kdy zúčastnil, a přestože byly všude nebelvírské vlajky a barvy, protože vyhráli již popáté za sebou školní pohár, byla to ta nejzamlklejší a nejvážnější slavnost, na které kdy byl. Nikdo se neopovažoval říct ani slovo… nikdo.

Den oslavy rychle skončil a nadešel poslední den školy. Všichni čekali mimo Bradavice na spěšný vlak, který je měl na letní prázdniny dovést zpět domů.

Harry tam jen tak postával a bavil se s Ronem, Hermionou a Cho, když za zády pocítil něčí přítomnost. Otočil se a spatřil dva mudly, které nikdy předtím neviděl. Jeden byl vysoký kostnatý muž s ohromným knírem a skoro úplně plešatou hlavou. Druhý člověk byla malá hubená žena s dlouhými hnědými vlasy. Když shlédli na Harryho, měli oba v očích slzy.

„Ty jsi… jsi Harry Potter?" zeptal se ten muž.

„Ano," odvětil Harry a neměl ani ponětí, jak by se měl cítit.

„My… my jsme Colinovi rodiče," vysvětlil muž.

„Ach…" řekl Harry. „Je mi Colina moc líto…"

„Ty za to nemůžeš," utěšovala ho ta žena a vysmrkala se. Harry se však uvnitř stále cítil mizerně… on za to MOHL. „Chtěli jsme jen vidět chlapce, kterého náš syn tolik zbožňoval… ano… vybral si výborného člověka jako idol."

Harry byl neschopen slova, a když odcházeli, cítil se jako idiot. Viděl, jak se vrátili k Brumbálovi a ten mu zamával. Očividně jim řekl, kde najdou Harryho, aby ho mohli alespoň vidět, ale neřekl jim celou pravdu o tom, jak jejich syn zemřel… to neřekl nikomu. Nechtěl aby si někdo myslel, že to byla Harryho vina, a tak zůstal u skutečnosti, že se Colin obětoval pro někoho jiného a zemřel čestně.

Harry se otočil s očekáváním, že uvidí koleje, po kterých měl přijet vlak, ale místo toho stanul tváří v tvář Billovi, chlapci, který se na začátku roku pokoušel dostat do nebelvírského famfrpálového týmu.

„Ahoj Harry," řekl s neobyčejně veselým výrazem.

„Oh… nazdar Bille," odvětil Harry a snažil se rychle změnit své pocity z truchlivých na veselé. „Jak se máš?"

„Ale jo, jde to… trochu jsem si cvičil famfrpál," řekl a zamnul si ruce. „Příští rok budete potřebovat nových pět členů družstva a… hej! A proč ne mě? Konec konců se mi to málem povedlo už letos!"

„Jsem si jistý, že to příští rok zvládneš," řekl Harry a natáhl k Billovi paži. Ten se jí ihned chopil a rázně s ní zatřásl, přičemž se široce usmíval. Jak si tak potřásali rukama, Harry slyšel něco spadnout a zem.

„Co to je?" zeptal se, pustil Billovu ruku a pohlédl na zem. Přímo vedle Billovi nohy se na zemi blyštěla Zlatonka. Harry ji rychle zvedl v prstech a chtěl ji podat Billovi.

Z ničeho nic vystřelily ze Zlatonky ostny, stejně jako při famfrpálovém finále. Harry ji rychle pustil, aby se mu do ruky znovu nezabodl bodec a nechal ji spadnout. Potom vzhlédl k Billovi vyděšené tváři.

„Harry… já… já jsem tě opravdu nechtěl zranit… chci říct… ehm…"

„Ty jsi vyměnil Zlatonky!" vyjekl Harry a třel si ruku.

„No musel jsem ti nějak oplatit to, co jsi provedl," ohradil se Bill vážně a znělo to, jakoby si ani nebyl vědom toho, co říká.

„Co jsem provedl, že jsem si to zasloužil?"

„Překroutil jsi výsledek té poslední zkoušky, ve které se rozhodovalo mezi mnou a Ronem. Změnil jsi výsledky tak, aby se do týmu dostal tvůj přítel!"

V tu chvíli to Harrymu všechno došlo. Ta osoba, která mu celý rok posílala ty dopisy, to nedělala, kvůli tomu, že ukradl fénixe! Psal je Bill! A bylo to kvůli zkouškám!

„Takže ty dopisy jsi psal ty! To tys mi celý rok tak vyhrožoval!" vykřikl Harry.

„Jo! Byl jsem to já!" vřískl Bill a vypadal trochu jako šílený. Očividně byl tak pyšný na to, že to Harry nerozluštil dřív, a že se mu podařila odplata, až mu to stouplo do hlavy. „Bylo to důmyslné! Byl to vynikající plán! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

„Co se to tu děje?" zeptal se Brumbál, který se dostal přes dav, aby zjistil, co je to tam za rozruch.

„BYL JSEM TO JÁ! HA HA HA!" vřískal Bill a vyhazoval přitom ruce do vzduchu, díky čemu se na něj všichni dívali.

„Co udělal?" podivil se Brumbál.

„To byl on, kdo prohodil Zlatonky při famfrpálovém finále!" řekl Harry. „To kvůli němu jsem byl na ošetřovně! Celý rok mi vyhrožoval!"

„Je to pravda?" zeptal se Brumbál Billa.

„Jo! Byl jsem to já! Všechno jsem udělal sám! Není to úžasné… důmyslné?"

„Nepůjdeš se mnou, Bille?" zeptal se Brumbál, chytil ho za ruku a odváděl ho zpět na hrad. „Nedělej si s tím starosti, Harry, my už se o něj postaráme."

„Dobrá, pane profesore," souhlasil Harry a sledoval je, jak se blíží ke škole. Zajímalo ho, jestli Billa ještě příští rok uvidí… a i kdyby ano, bylo jisté, že se nedostane do famfrpálového týmu.

„Někteří lidé jsou prostě tak divní," poznamenala Hermiona a odvrátila se od Billa.

„Jo, jako třeba ty, Harry!" vřískl neočekávaně Ron.

„Co tím myslíš?" podivil se Harry.

„Změnil jsi výsledky soutěže, čímž jsem se dostal do týmu!" ječel. „Jak jsi to mohl udělat?"

„Ehm… protože jsem tvůj přítel," odvětil Harry.

„Nechtěl jsem se dostat do týmu kvůli tomu, že jsem tvůj přítel," řekl Ron skrze zaťaté zuby. „Jestliže byl Bill lepší, měl jsi vybrat jeho!"

„Ale on nebyl lepší, bylo to nerozhodně," odporoval Harry.

„Na tom nesejde! Stejně jsi-" Ron na okamžik ztuhl, zableskly mu oči a klesla hlava. Vypadal přesně jako někdo, kdo právě přišel o paměť. Harry se podíval za Rona, aby zjistil, kdo na něj použil to kouzlo a uviděl tam malého Aylara s hůlkou v ruce.

„Aylare!" vykřikl Harry. „Ty jsi zbavil Rona jeho paměti?"

„Jenom vzpomínek na to, že jsi změnil výsledky zkoušek," odvětil Aylar a vrátil si hůlku do kapsy.

„Aylare! Jak jsi to mohl udělat?"

„Ale no tak, Harry. Vždyť se tě chystal bezmála zabít a vaše přátelství by bylo pryč navždy," vysvětlil Aylar se zkříženýma rukama.

„Ale… ty… a… Ron…" zakoktal se Harry, jak se usilovně snažil najít něco, co by mohl namítnout. Byl poděšen tím, co Aylar udělal, ale zároveň mu byl vděčný, že Ron zapomněl na tu malou událost. A právě ta vděčnost nakonec zvítězila. „Díky, Aylare."

„Není zač. Stejně to celou dobu dělám pro ně," řekl a ukázal ke skupince nebelvírských studentů prvního ročníku.

„Nazdar Harry!" zahulákali všichni naráz.

„Přes léto se chceme sejít, abychom si trénovali famfrpál!" informoval ho Chris vzrušeně.

„Jo a příští rok bychom mohli dát dohromady tým," přidal se Mike.

„Ach můj bože! To by mohlo rozorz můj soxorz!" vřískl Joe.

„No nevím, pravděpodobnost, že tě při hře zasáhne Potlouk je dosti velká. To se shoduje s mými výpočty, které jsou samozřejmě založené na-"

Harry od nich jen odvrátil svou pozornost jinam a byl velice rád, že je neuvidí celé dva měsíce. Bude potřebovat čas na to, aby se duševně srovnal s tím, že s nimi bude muset vydržet celý rok…

„Hej, Harry! Vlak už je tady," oznámil mu Ron a poklepal mu na rameno. Harry ovinul ruce kolem svých přátel Rona, Hermiony a Cho a všichni čtyři vešli společně do vlaku, načež opustili Bradavice.

Zatímco se Cho rozhodla, že stráví čas se svými starými kamarády v jiném kupé, Harry, Ron a Hermiona si našli jedno sami pro sebe a celou dobu, co je vlak vezl domů, si povídali o uplynulém roce.

„Hej, Hermiono," řekl Ron, jako kdyby si náhle na něco vzpomněl. „Co se vlastně stalo s Krumem? Vzpomínáš si? Na začátku roku jsi nám řekla, že se již nebudete vídat, ale neřekla jsi nám proč… No a… neřekneš nám to teď?"

Hermiona se usmála a trochu zčervenala.

„Tak dobrá," řekla. „No, všechno bylo v tom jeho domě skvělé… a dobře jsme se přitom bavili. Řekla bych, že si myslel, že jsme se společně bavili dostatečně dobře na to, aby… no…"

„Aby co?" vyzvídali Harry s Ronem dohromady.

„Aby… jsme se vzali."

Oba chlapci propukli v nekontrolovatelný smích.

„On tě požádal, aby sis ho vzala?" kašlal Ron po několika minutách, když se posadil a snažil se vzpamatovat ze svého záchvatu smíchu.

„Ano, přesně to udělal a já jsem si řekla, že je to od něj už trochu moc. Nechtěla jsem být s někým, kdo je TAK samovolný… a tak jsem od něj odešla."

„Páni, Hermiono," žasl Harry. „Prostě… páni…"

Celý zbytek cesty probíhal podobně: všichni vzpomínali na své zážitky z pátého ročníku; na dobré i špatné, na legrační i takové, při kterých tuhla krev v žilách. Nakonec však dorazili na nástupiště 93/4 a všichni museli vystoupit.

„Ahoj Harry!" řekla Hermiona a odběhla ke svým rodičům.

„Uvidíme se později!" křikl na ni ještě Harry.

„Měj se, Harry," řekla Cho.

„Ahoj, Cho," odpověděl Harry a dal jí pusu na rozloučenou, načež s rodiči odešla domů.

„Harry," ozval se Ron, „jsi si opravdu jistý, že raději nechceš jet na prázdniny k nám?"

„Možná později, Rone," odvětil Harry, „ale nejdříve se chci pobavit… Dursleyovi nevědí, že je Dudley čaroděj… a bude to legrační odhalení."


End file.
